Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas ?
by tiftouff19
Summary: Edward et Bella se rencontrent sur les bancs de la fac. Lorsque Ben et Angela commencent à se fréquenter, ils apprennent à passer du temps ensemble, mais Bella finit par apprendre des choses sur lui... sauf un "détail"... AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Je savais que ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je ne le devrais pas. Edward m'avait juré qu'il travaillait ce soir et toute cette nuit. J'aurais dû le croire mais régulièrement, dans ses excuses, il y avait des petites choses contradictoires.

_Sept rendez-vous qu'il annule, prétextant travail, fatigue... C'est moi qui ne lui plaît pas, ou quoi ? _

Je me garais face à son adresse. Une petite maisonnée, avec une allée bétonnée et quelques plantes. Le quartier était calme et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel couleur encre. Je fixais la maison et l'adresse que j'avais sur un petit papier. Pas de doute, c'est bien ici.

Les volets du petit pavillon étaient entrouverts. Rien ne laissait présager de présence à l'intérieur. _J'étais devenue parano ! Edward travaillait probablement vraiment ce soir ! Etre fille de flic avait visiblement déteint sur mon caractère ! Quand Renée disait que je ressemblais plus à Charlie qu'à elle... _Tout était normal. Edward travaillait, demain il reviendrait, on fixerait un nouveau rendez-vous pendant le cours en amphithéâtre de sociologie... _qu'il finira par annuler pour diverses raisons ! _

Mais j'avais la preuve que je devais le croire.

_23h10... Si je ne suis pas rentrée avant Alice, elle va savoir que j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même et elle me trucidera ! _

Au moment où je me tournais, une lumière s'allumait dans la maison d'Edward.

_Il m'a menti ! Il m'a trahi... __Et moi comme une conne, j'ai cru que je pouvais lui plaire. _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et mon compagnon d'université en sortait, deux sacs poubelle dans les mains. Il les posait dans l'allée et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte. _Cette fois-ci, j'aurai une explication ! Cette fois-ci, j'aurai la vérité ! _J'ouvrais le portail et courrais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer.

- Edward !

Je le voyais de dos baisser la tête et l'entendais soupirer. _Quelque chose m'échappait. _J'entrais dans la petite maison, et refermais la porte derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bella ?

_J'aurais voulu qu'il se tourne vers moi pour que je puisse voir son regard._

- Edward, c'est le septième rendez-vous que tu annules, prétextant que tu travailles tardivement. Tes excuses ne sont que des mensonges. Si je ne te plais pas, si tu ne veux pas de moi, si jamais je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi le fils de l'éminent chirurgien, ou... Si tu as déjà quelqu'un... parce qu'apparemment c'est ce qui se passe ! Tu as une femme déjà dans ta vie, mais tu peux pas jouer avec moi comme ça et me faire croire à des trucs... sans jamais me les donner ! C'est dégueulasse et je ne veux pas avoir un huitième rendez-vous encore annulé !

Il se retournait vivement vers moi, animé de fureur. _Il semblait totalement écrasé par quelque chose... par cette même chose qui m'échappait... _

Edward soupirait et attrapait ma main. Sa paume était moite et il semblait tellement épuisé...

- Je refuse que tu penses ça Bella... C'est clair ? J'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie, mais j'suis pas un salopard !

_Je me sentais mal de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements, d'être venue jusqu'ici, me laissant guider par mes doutes alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : croire en Edward Cullen. _

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose…


	2. Chapter 1 : La maison, les cours et lui

_**Hello tout le monde =)**_

_**Voilà le premier chapitre, parce que je sais qu'un prologue**_

_**ne vous parle pas beaucoup (**__ni même un premier chapitre, mais faut bien commencer quelque part!__**).**_

_**Je vais anticiper et répondre à vos questions que vous aurez sûrement :**_

_**1 - Y aura-t-il plusieurs POV ?**_

_Pour l'instant, il n'y aura que le POV Bella en majorité, et un petit POV Edward à la fin, pendant quelques chapitres. Après, ça s'équilibrera !_

_**2 - Quel rythme de publication ?**_

_Un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines environ..._

_**3 - Verra-t-on les autres Cullen ?**_

_Oui, mais pas immédiatement !_

_**4 - Combien de chapitres dans l'histoire ?**_

_Une trentaine !_

_**Je pense avoir déjà comblé certaines de vos demandes avec ces réponses ^^**_

_**Prochaine session d'ici 7 jours donc.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**A bientôt et prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Point de vue de Bella**

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Je terminais mon bol de céréales en écoutant la radio dans la cuisine. _Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard ! _La porte s'ouvrait et Jasper entrait, en caleçon blanc et en tee-shirt. Mon beau-frère tournait au ralenti le matin.

- 'Lut Bella !

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

- Hm mm...

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire.

- Jazz, je t'ai déjà servi un verre de jus d'orange !

Il se retournait vers moi et trouvait le verre, qu'il s'enfilait d'une traite.

- T'es une Sainte, Bella !

- Je sais ! Tu me dis ça tous les matins !

Il se servait un bol de café et s'asseyait face à moi. Il remplissait celui de ma sœur qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Effectivement, à peine dix secondes plus tard, Alice apparaissait dans l'encadrement, en chemise de nuit avec un pantalon de pyjama dessous.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut !

Elle embrassait Jasper et s'installait à côté de lui.

- T'as beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui ?

- Je termine à midi mais je vais passer l'après-midi avec Angela ! Vous êtes là ce soir ?

- On dîne chez les parents de Jazz !

- Oh ok cool ! Tu leurs envoies le bonjour de ma part !

_Mr et Mrs Whitlock étaient des gens très accueillants et je les aimais beaucoup ! _

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? proposait mon beau-frère.

- Non t'es gentil je vais rester là pour bosser et me détendre !

Jasper et Alice me regardaient, soupçonneux. _Le mec de ma sœur avait un regard perçant qui faisait que très vite, on se sentait mal à l'aise à le fixer. _

- Profiterais-tu de notre absence pour recevoir de la visite ? Souriait-il

- Même pas !

- Ah ouais ? Et ce Jacob là ? Ne vas-tu pas l'appeler pour qu'il vienne bientôt ?

- C'est un bon copain mais c'est tout !

- Mais bien sûr !

Je terminais mes céréales et me levais pour mettre ma vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

- C'est pourtant la vérité !

Et avant que ma sœur ne comprenne, je sortais de la cuisine et filais aux escaliers.

- ALICE ! JE PRENDS LA SALLE DE BAAAAAAAAAAINS !

- AH NON CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI L'AURA LA PREMIERE JE DOIS ME POMPONNER !

J'éclatais de rire et grimpais en courant les marches, ma sœur sur mes talons. Elle attrapait mon bras mais je la faisais lâcher prise.

- Alice ! Faire une course poursuite avec Bella est déjà très dangereux en temps normal ! Alors dans les escaliers... J'ai pas le temps d'aller aux urgences ce matin !

- BELLA C'EST MON TOUR D'ETRE EN PREMIERE A LA DOUCHE !

J'atteignais la porte et entrais dans la pièce, m'enfermant dedans.

- PETITE MERDEUSE ! râlait Alice.

Je riais et soufflais, pour me remettre de cette course. _Prendre la salle de bains à Alice en premier était un véritable exploit ! _

Je me déshabillais pour passer à la douche et me préparer à aller en cours. Je venais de sortir de la baignoire et d'enfiler mon peignoir quand on toquait contre la porte.

- Bella ? C'est Papa au téléphone, il veut te parler !

- Charlie ? C'est bizarre qu'il appelle à cette heure-ci !

J'ouvrais la porte sur Alice et quittais la pièce. Mais je n'étais pas sur le palier que j'entendais le rire argentin de ma sœur et que la porte se refermait. _Non mais je rêve ! _

- ALICE ! JE SUIS A POILS SUR LE PALIER !

- J'm'en foooooooooooooous !

_Cette garce ! _

- DONNE-MOI AU MOINS MES FRINGUES !

- Non ! Je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte ! D'ailleurs je suis sous la douche saluuuuut !

Je soupirais et croisais Jasper qui montait à l'étage. Il souriait et soupirait.

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas te faire ça !

- Essaie de la bâillonner quelque part la prochaine fois ! Tu seras le meilleur beau-frère de la terre si je peux un jour me préparer tranquillement !

Il haussait les épaules en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

- T'as d'ja essayé d'empêcher Alice de faire quelque chose, toi ?

Il me faisait un petit clin d'œil et disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Je filais dans ma chambre pour m'enfiler d'autres vêtements que ceux prévus et me coiffer rapidement.

J'attrapais mon sac et ma veste alors qu'Angela klaxonnait de sa voiture. Alice quittait la salle de bains, toute contente d'elle et...

- Mais c'est mon débardeur, Alice !

_En plus elle ne peut pas prendre ses propres affaires ?_

- Sois sympa, Bella ! Le mien blanc est à la machine... Et je ne PEUX PAS ne pas mettre de débardeur blanc sur ma jupe noire, tu comprends ? Dis-moi que tu comprends ça ma petite sœur chérie d'amour que j'aime !

Je soupirais. _De toute façon, même si je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas empêcher Alice de faire ce qu'elle voulait ! _J'embrassais ma sœur et Jazz pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée. J'entrais dans la voiture d'Angela.

- Oula ! Ta sœur a encore frappé, pas vrai ?

- C'est si évident que ça ?

- En même temps, elle frappe tous les matins ! Prête pour le contrôle de socio ?

- Vaguement oui... Et toi ? T'as révisé ?

- Ouais ! J'espère qu'il sera simple !

- Les contrôles de cette peau de vache ne sont jamais simples !

- Tu marques un point, Swan !

Elle se garait devant la fac et nous nous dirigions vers la salle 47 du bâtiment D, dans l'aile 2. _Il m'arrivait de me perdre régulièrement et de ne pas savoir de tête expliquer quel chemin prendre pour se rendre à tel amphithéâtre ! _

Nous nous asseyions au sol en attendant notre professeure. Deux salles plus en biais face à nous, un autre groupe d'étudiants de première année de socio attendait le début de son cours. Parmi eux, il y avait un petit brun aux yeux marron qui plaisait bien à Angie. _Evidemment, elle l'avait déjà repéré ! _Elle me mettait un coup de coude.

- Il est vraiment trop beau ce type !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves franchement ! Il est tout petit !

- Et alors ! Quand t'es allongée, ça ne se voit pas !

Nous éclations de rire, ce qui attirait sur nous quelques regards.

- Non mais sincèrement, je le trouve assez quelconque physiquement !

- C'est parce qu'il est discret que tu ne le remarques pas ! Mais tu m'as dit toi-même l'autre jour dans l'amphi qu'il avait un beau sourire !

- C'est vrai, mais je trouve que dans l'ensemble, y a mieux !

- Pourquoi tu me brises mes rêves, Bella ? Tu es si cruelle ! gémissait Angela.

Je riais et tapotais sa main.

- T'as été lui parler ?

Angie rougissait.

- Sûrement pas ! Je ne veux pas me taper la honte !

- Pourquoi tu te taperais la honte ?

- Ca ne se fait pas... murmurait-elle en regardant l'objet de notre discussion.

Angela était fille de pasteur et son éducation, bien qu'assez libre, restait «pieuse».

- On est au XXIème siècle ! Les femmes ont autant le droit d'aller draguer que de se faire draguer !

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai l'aborder ! Alors la question ne se pose pas ! En plus, il a l'air très proche de la blonde là !

- Mallory ? Mais c'est une dinde ! Toutes les semaines elle est au bras d'un type différent !

- Et s'il l'aime ?

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- T'es sérieuse là ? Comment tu veux qu'un type aime une nana pareille ?

Angela bougonnait.

- En attendant, c'est elle qui a des mecs à ses pieds et pas nous !

_Bon... Là, elle n'avait pas tord ! A part Jacob avec lequel j'étais sortie deux ou trois fois dîner et au cinéma, aucun autre mec ne s'était intéressé à moi ! _Jake est un ami d'enfance, fils du voisin de mon père. Nous étions déjà sortis ensemble à nos 16 ans mais peu de temps. Il retentait une approche depuis ma rentrée en fac à Seattle mais ça ne m'intéressait pas.

- Et Jacob ? T'as des nouvelles ?

- Il m'a envoyé un texto hier soir pour savoir quand est-ce que je viendrai en week-end chez Charlie !

- Et ?

- Je lui ai dis qu'il verrait bien tout seul !

Angela souriait et reportait son attention sur ce type qui lui plaisait. Il regardait dans notre direction et souriait.

- C'est à nous qu'il sourit, là ?

Je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant Angie s'affoler. Un type passait devant nous et nous le voyons rejoindre le coup de cœur de ma meilleure amie. _Olala la pauvre ! _

- OH ! Non mais je rêve ! Il souriait à son pote !

_Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus... CE MEC EST UNE BOMBE ! _

Le type qui venait de le rejoindre était juste... _WOW! _Jeans bleu déchiré, veste en coton bleu foncé et tee-shirt blanc, des cheveux châtain avec des reflets roux et des yeux verts à se damner, un sac à dos a... _Doux Jésus Seigneur Satan Bouddha et tous les autres... !_

- Wow... Canon ce type... soufflais-je.

_Là, c'était plus que sûr ! _

- Carrément plus beau que celui qui hante tes nuits mon Angela !

J'observais le bel inconnu qui discutait avec son pote. Ils échangeaient une poignée de main virile. Dans leur discussion, le mec s'installait sur un rebord de fenêtre et regardait vers nous. _Petit rectificatif : ce mec n'est pas une bombe... C'EST UNE BOMBE NUCLEAIRE ! _

Je ne pus malheureusement pas rester longtemps à ma contemplation, notre chère professeure arrivant.

- En cours allez ! On est déjà en retard !

_Oui Madame, mais il ne manquait plus que vous ! _

Je m'asseyais à ma table à côté d'Angela et la prof extirpait de son sac des copies.

- Dépêchez-vous de sortir un stylo et un correcteur ! Rangez le reste et amenez vos sacs en fond de classe ! Allez !

_Ce qu'elle peut m'agacer parfois ! _Je me levais et prenais le sac d'Angela et le mien pour les amener au fond de la salle quand la porte s'ouvrait sur l'Adonis du couloir. Il semblait un peu perdu... et très fatigué ! Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et regardait vite fait dans la salle.

_Ca n'enlevait rien à son charme spectaculaire ! _

Je croisais ses yeux et sentais le sang affluer à mes joues. _Demi-tour ma fille, demi-tour ! _Je revenais à ma table et observais le nouvel arrivant venir au bureau de la prof.

- Excusez-moi...

_Cette voix... douce et masculine... Des hommes pareils ne devraient pas exister ! C'est toujours terrible pour les célibataires comme moi de ne pas fantasmer après !_

- Je peux vous aider ? Vous êtes perdu peut-être ?

Il tenait un papier dans sa main qu'il lui tendait.

- C'est un mot de Mrs Cooper du secrétariat. J'ai dû changer de groupe parce que j'ai travaillé ces dernières semaines et que j'ai accumulé du retard par rapport à mon groupe initial. On m'a dit au secrétariat de venir dans votre groupe pour rattraper parce que vous étiez un peu décalé par rapport aux autres et que vous avez un nombre d'élèves moins important...

Mrs Corbero examinait son mot les sourcils froncés.

- Alors je fais quoi moi ? Mon groupe comporte déjà 35 individus !

- L'administration m'a dit de venir dans votre classe...

- Au diable l'administration ! J'aimerais être mise au courant et non être placée devant le fait accompli !

Le type fronçait les sourcils et commençait à perdre patience.

- Vous êtes bien là alors que mon collègue est en train de dispenser un cours à votre groupe que je sache !

- On m'a expliqué que vous étiez légèrement en retard dans le programme et qu'ainsi, je pourrai rattraper plus facilement ce que j'ai raté !

- Mais mon pauvre ami si vous avez séché les cours c'est à vous de rattraper par vous-même !

Le mannequin soupirait fortement. _Corbero est une pauvre frustrée ! Si j'étais prof et qu'un type comme ça me demandait de le prendre dans mon groupe, je ne chercherais pas à comprendre ! _

- Je n'ai pas séché, j'ai travaillé et j'ai eu des soucis familiaux...

- Travaillé ? Pardon ? Monsieur Cullen a travaillé... Le fils de l'éminent chirurgien de l'hôpital a besoin de «travailler» ?

_Cullen... _

- Excusez-moi jeune homme mais je ne crois pas à votre justificatif ! Avec la renommée de votre père, je ne pense pas que travailler pour vous payer vos études soit vraisemblable.

- Je ne vis pas au crochet de mon père ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de père !

L'étudiant reprenait le mot qu'il avait tendu à la prof assez violemment et soupirait avec force.

- Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! Je me démerderai !

Il quittait la salle en claquant la porte avec force, faisant un bruit effroyable. La prof s'indignait.

- Non mais c'est insensé ! Ces fils de riches ne respectent rien du tout ! Il faudrait faire les emplois du temps en fonction de ce qu'ils veulent ! N'importe quoi !

_Elle exagérait un peu ! Ce type n'avait pas l'air de mentir ! Ou alors il jouait sacrément bien la comédie ! _

Angela me regardait, étonnée.

- Quel caractère...

- Attends c'est elle aussi ! Elle l'a cherché !

- Il l'a bien renvoyé bouler en tout cas !

La prof s'approchait et nous distribuait nos copies, visiblement énervée.

Au bout de dix minutes d'examen, on toquait sur la porte. Mrs Cooper entrait et derrière elle, je distinguais Cullen.

- Olivia, je peux te parler ?

- Nous sommes en examen là !

- Olivia...

Corbero se levait et se dirigeait vers eux.

- Quoi ? demandait-elle à voix basse.

- Prends Cullen dans ton groupe ! Vous êtes en retard et tu as beaucoup moins d'élèves que les autres...

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet étudiant trouve des prétextes imbéciles pour excuser ses papillonnages ! grognait Corbero.

_Elle est vraiment énervante des fois ! _Mrs Cooper lui tendait trois feuilles.

- Ses fiches de paie...

_Et bam ! _J'observais la prof qui regardait les papiers et fermait les yeux brièvement.

- Très bien ! Il peut rentrer ! Je le prends dans mon groupe ! Mais cela ne le dispense pas de faire ce contrôle !

- Merci Madame...

L'Adonis s'installait sur la dernière rangée et sortait un stylo. Olivia lui amenait une feuille de contrôle.

- Vous n'aurez pas plus de temps que les autres, Monsieur Cullen ! Je vous conseille d'être efficace !

::..

Je rendais ma copie et quittais la salle, m'appuyant sur le mur pour attendre Angela. J'observais le bel Adonis discuter avec notre professeure. _Elle ne lui semblait plus du tout hostile mais parlait sans à priori, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se racontaient. Elle avait les traits détendus et attentifs. _A le regarder de plus près, il avait les yeux cernés et ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis quatre jours au moins ! Angie quittait la salle et nous nous dirigions vers le distributeur de cafés dans le hall.

- Il s'appelle Edward le nouveau !

- Edward ?

- J'ai entendu Corbero l'appeler comme ça...

- Ils se disaient quoi ?

- Aucune idée, ils parlaient trop doucement !

J'avalais mon café quand je sentais un coup sur mon bras. _Et évidemment, le mouvement me faisait renverser la moitié de mon gobelet sur mon tee-shirt ! _

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

- Oh non pardon... je suis désolé...

Edward venait de me bousculer, téléphone calé contre l'oreille, l'air totalement effrayé.

- Rose ! J'te rappelle... Je sais c'est bon ! J'te rappelle dans deux minutes et j'arrive !

Il raccrochait et mettait son portable dans sa poche de jeans.

- Excuse-moi... Je suis désolé... J'ai pas regardé où j'allais et...

Je secouais mon tee-shirt alors qu'Angela me sortait un mouchoir pour tenter d'éponger.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas !

- Tu devrais aller le passer sous l'eau tant que c'est pas sec ! soufflait mon amie.

Edward semblait vraiment désolé, voire apeuré.

- J'peux faire quelque chose ? Amener ton tee-shirt au lavage ou...

- Non ça va... t'en fais pas... Je ne suis pas très adroite !

- Ca m'embête...

- Ca va... T'es en socio avec nous c'est ça ? Tu devrais aller à l'amphi, le cours va commencer... Je vais aller nettoyer cette tâche aux toilettes !

Il me fixait et... _il a des yeux vraiment superbes ! _

- Je... vais pas en cours... là... T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe pour réparer les dégâts ?

- Non... Va faire ce que t'as à faire si tu vas pas en cours alors...

- Je... Ouais... merci... Ecoute si jamais... je te rembourserai ton habit...

_Il est fou ! _Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Non c'est bon... Je vais aller le rincer !

- Ok... encore désolé... Salut !

Il se tournait à peine après nous avoir salué et se dirigeait en trottinant vers la sortie. Je filais aux toilettes.

- Il est bizarre...

- Tu crois que son job l'empêche de suivre ses cours ?

- Aucune idée...

Je rinçais grossièrement mon tee-shirt mais une légère auréole subsistait. Angela me prêtait sa veste pourpre pour cacher la tâche le reste de la matinée. De la journée, nous ne vîmes plus Edward Cullen. En amphi, Angie avait pu mater le type qui lui plaisait et à plusieurs reprises, nous l'avions vu se tourner dans notre direction. _Mon amie se sentait au Paradis ! _Quand nous quittions nos cours, il pleuvait à torrent et nous nous dirigions en courant vers la voiture. _Hors de question de déjeuner en ville avec ce temps pourri ! _

Arrivées chez moi, je nous préparais deux steaks et de la purée. Jasper m'avait laissé une note :

_**«Renée a appelé, il faut que tu la recontactes**_

_**elle voulait savoir si tu comptais aller chez elle pour Noël !**_

_**A demain! Si t'as un souci ce soir, tu peux appeler chez mes parents, Jazz.»**_

_Jasper se faisait toujours trop de soucis pour moi ! Je l'appréciais vraiment et j'étais heureuse que ma sœur ait trouvé un homme comme lui ! _Angela restait jusqu'à 15h et dut rejoindre son père à la paroisse pour l'aider. Je me retrouvais dans cette grande maison seule et j'en appréciais chaque seconde. Je montais me faire couler un bain moussant et prenais le téléphone avant de me barricader dans la maison par sécurité. Je grimpais dans la salle de bains et me glissais dans l'eau chaude. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais dans la chaleur.

_Je n'arrivais pas à voir autre chose que ces deux yeux verts. _Edward Cullen incarnait la virilité même, l'homme idéal physiquement. _Il avait l'air tellement gentil... _Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi il travaillait. Si son père était le si connu chirurgien Cullen, pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il n'avait pas de père ?

Finalement, j'attrapais le téléphone et composais le numéro de Renée.

_«Allô ?»_

- Maman ? C'est Bella !

_«Oh ma chérie ! __Comment ça va ?»_

- Ca va bien, et toi ?

_«Très bien ! Je reviens de mon cours de tango avec Phil !»_

Derrière elle, j'entendais mon beau-père ronchonner et je m'empêchais de rire. _Phil, au tango... _

- Ca se passe bien ?

_«Oui c'est vraiment très physique mais ça ne me déplaît pas, tu me connais !»_

- Oh oui ! Jasper m'a dit que tu as appelé pour les vacances de Noël !

«_Tu comptes venir en Floride ? Jazz et Alice vont venir eux ! »_

- En fait, j'imaginais aller chez Papa... Il sera tout seul...

_«Oh... je comprends... J'aimerai qu'il refasse sa vie !»_

- Je crois qu'il est bien comme ça...

_«Probablement... Je l'ignore... Donc tu ne viendras pas voir ta pauvre mère ?»_

- J'imaginais plutôt venir au printemps et cet été passer quelques semaines !

_«Tu pourras venir à la période des Springs Break avec ton amie Angela et ton petit copain !»_

- Je n'ai pas de petit copain, Maman !

_«Bella, Bella, Bella... Tu ne laisses pas indifférente Jacob Black tu sais !»_

Ca commençait à m'agacer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Jake ? Nous sommes amis point barre ! Je ne veux pas d'histoire avec lui et il le sait très bien !

_«Pourtant, ça serait tellement logique !»_

- C'est toi, Renée, qui me parle de choses logiques ?

J'entendais ma mère pouffer.

_«C'est vrai que je suis sans doute mal placée pour te donner des leçons là-dessus ! Je vais te laisser ma fille ! Tu embrasseras Alice pour moi !»_

- J'y manquerai pas ! A bientôt Maman !

_«Bonne journée ma puce !»_

J'éteignais le téléphone et le posais sur le meuble de la salle de bains. _Jacob, Jacob... Je l'aime bien mais ça s'arrête là ! _

.::.

Je m'installais dans mon lit avec un bon livre. _C'est quand même super calme et tranquille quand Alice n'est pas là ! _Je vivais ici pour les premières années de mes études. Au début, j'avais envisagé prendre un appartement toute seule mais mes parents n'avaient pas trop de moyens pour m'aider. Alice s'étant installée avec Jasper depuis deux ans ici, ils m'avaient proposé de venir occuper leur chambre d'ami le temps que je trouve éventuellement un travail. _Ca n'était pas toujours facile de cohabiter avec sa sœur aînée mais on finissait par s'y faire ! Et puis ça me permettait de ne pas être seule et affronter ma première année sans soutien._

J'attaquais mon roman, grignotant quelques cochonneries. _Une histoire de comte, de marquises qui se font séduire naïvement... Rien d'intéressant ! _Je refermais le bouquin et éteignais ma lampe de chevet.

_**« **__Deux yeux vert perçants fendaient le noir, fixant mon regard. Je frissonnais par sa présence..._

_- Edward..._

_- Bella..._

_Ses mains parcouraient mon corps lentement, avec douceur et un désir inévitable ! J'étais nue devant lui, dans ma chambre. Je caressais son torse musclé et nos bassins se frottaient l'un à l'autre. _

_- Tu es beau... Fais-moi l'amour... _

_Il s'immisçait alors dans mes chairs, m'emplissant, me satisfaisant. Je ne retenais pas un cri de bonheur._

_- OUI ! _

_Il grognait et se retirait, pour rerentrer. Ses doigts agiles et longs courraient sur ma poitrine, les frôlant délicatement. Une vague de plaisir m'envahissait alors que sa bouche suçait mon sein. _

_- EDWARD ! ENCORE ! _

_- Oh putain Bella... __BELLA...__**»**_

- BELLA !

Je sursautais, en sueurs. _Un rêve... Un maudit rêve... maudit... non... mais voilà ! Quand je disais que ce genre de type comme Edward Cullen ne devrait pas exister à cause des fantasmes terribles qu'ils provoquaient... _

- Ca va, Bella ?

Je criais, rabattant le drap sur moi. Alice était assise sur mon matelas, Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je fixais ma sœur.

- On t'a entendu crier en arrivant ! On a eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose mais apparemment non...

Je me frottais les yeux. _Cette honte ! Si Jasper m'a entendu... _

- Non... C'était un mauvais rêve...

- Bon j'vais me coucher les nénettes ! Bonne nuit, Bella !

- Bonne nuit Jazz !

Mais Alice ne se levait pas, continuant de me regarder avec intensité.

- Quoi ?

Un sourire naissait sur son visage. _Oh Seigneur..._

- C'était pas un mauvais rêve, hein ?

- Alice...

Je remontais la couette sur moi et m'y cachais dessous pour dissimuler mes rougeurs qui m'envahissaient sans nul doute. Je sentais ma sœur se mettre à califourchon et tirer sur la couverture.

- Allez raconte ! C'était qui ? Jacob ?

- NON ! Va te coucher !

- Ne me dis pas que c'était Jasper !

- Olah mais alors là sûrement pas !

- Un petit étudiant de la fac peut-être ?

_Elle ne lâchera pas cette garce ! _

- Alice, va au lit ! Il est 3h du matin !

- Donc c'est un petit étudiant de la fac ! Blond, brun ?

Je sortais de la couette pour voir ma sœur.

- Ok, il a les cheveux rose et noirs, avec une crête et rasé sur les côtés, les bras tatoués jusqu'au bout des ongles et trois piercings dont un sur le gland ! Ca te va, ça ?

Alice ouvrait la bouche.

- T'es sérieuse ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Mais non ! Allez fiches-moi la paix !

Alice me balançait un coussin sur la tête.

- Je vais le dire à Papa que tu ne veux pas me raconter qui c'est !

- Ca te regarde pas ! Est-ce que je te demande de me parler de tes rêves cochons toi ?

- AAAHHHH C'ETAIT DONC UN REVE EROTIQUE !

_Cette fille est une plaie ! _Il ne me restait qu'une solution.

- JASPEEEEEEEER ! ALICE ELLE M'EMBETE !

J'entendais du mouvement dans la chambre d'à côté et Jasper revenait en pyjama. Il attrapait ma sœur et la mettait sur son épaule, comme s'il avait porté un sac à patates. Alice hurlait et se débattait, lui tapant la fesse.

- Laisse-moi descendre !

- Hors de question ! Tu laisses cette pauvre Bella tranquille... Après son rêve, elle n'a sûrement qu'une envie c'est peut-être de se soulager...

J'écarquillais les yeux. _Non mais je rêve là ! Mon beau-frère, ce traître ! _Alice et Jazz claquaient ma porte et je les entendais se coucher. _C'te honte ! _

Je me recouchais rapidement, roulée en boule. _Je n'osais plus dormir du coup ! _Faut dire que de toute façon, une fille comme moi ne peut pas attirer le regard d'un mec comme Edward Cullen, alors... _Mais bon... fantasmer ça ne fait de mal à personne, hein ? _

-o-0-o-

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

J'avais bien cru que jamais la prof n'accepterait pas de me prendre dans son cours. _Je n'avais plus eu le choix ! Il fallait que je gère absolument tout, le boulot et tout le reste... sans compter sur Rosalie qui me menait la vie impossible ! _Je sais qu'elle est insupportable, parce qu'elle ressemble trop à notre père. Mais sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu avancer.

Je venais de lui raccrocher pratiquement à la figure et elle n'appréciait sûrement pas ! _Putain la poisse ! Il a fallu que je rentre dans cette fille et inonde son tee-shirt de café ! _Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle m'engueule, me fustige comme toutes ces nanas trop pomponnées pour être compréhensives... _Finalement, elle n'en faisait pas partie. Elle avait été gentille... puis elle avait de très beaux yeux._

Mon téléphone sonnait de nouveau alors que j'atteignais ma voiture.

- Ouais Rose ?

_«Tu comptes arriver quand ? J'm'en sors plus il faut que j'aille au siège de la société et...»_

- Je sais Rosalie ! Me sors pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Carlisle parler !

_«Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir !»_

- Je sais... Excuse-moi j'suis crevé...

_«T'as pas pu beaucoup dormir encore ?»_

- Pas trop j'suis rentré tard du boulot et après je sais pas si c'est le temps ou quoi mais ça n'a pas été une nuit facile...

_«Probablement... Tu arrives bientôt?»_

- Dix minutes !

_«A tout de suite!»_

Je raccrochais et grimpais dans mon véhicule. _C'est reparti... !_


	3. Chapter 2 : La fatigue d'Edward Cullen

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

_**Bien... alors... Par où commencer ? **_

_**Déjà un gros... immense... MERCI !**_

_**Merci pour vos 136 reviews... J'en reviens franchement pas !**_

_**Je sais qu'on est en période de soldes mais j'espère pas que mon solde**_

_**sera divisé par 50% d'abord et ensuite, 70-80% ^^**_

_**Non mais sérieusement, je suis déjà très heureuse d'avoir eu toute**_

_**cette attention pour le début... J'en suis comblée et peu importe le nombre de reviews !**_

_**J'espère juste que ça continuera de vous plaire ! **_

_**Donc en gros, vous avez le chapitre 2 maintenant**_

_**parce que manque de temps, j'peux pas répondre à toutes**_

_**alors c'est ma façon de vous remercier !**_

_**-o-**_

_**Prochain chapitre... On va dire jeudi ?**_

_**-o-**_

_**Mon instant pub : **_

_je suis correctrice d'une superbe fiction que j'aime beaucoup_

_de mon amie __**Brand0fHeroine " Remember You ".**_

_**http: / www(.)fanfiction(.)net /s/5768171/rememberyou/**_

(retirez espace et parenthèses! & puis mettez-lui pleins de reviews =), merci pour elle!)

Ce qu'écrit Lorena est très intéressant, n'hésitez pas à aller consulter son histoire,

en plus c'est une personne super gentille que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à connaître mieux! Et je lui dois un remerciement tout spécial pour

sa sincérité et ses encouragements pour cette nouvelle histoire !

Si vous avez "Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas ?", c'est en partie

grâce à elle !

-o-

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, un bon week-end**_

_**et puis à la prochaine =)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'arrivais devant l'amphithéâtre. Angela n'était pas là et comme il ne me restait que cinq minutes avant le début du cours, je décidais de ne plus l'attendre et de rentrer dans la salle. _Génial ! C'est déjà blindé ! _Je m'asseyais sur le premier banc, généralement délaissé, et sortais mon bloc-notes. Le professeur entrait dans la salle et souriait, derrière son bureau.

- Bien, bonjour, on va commencer... Vous avez récupéré les notes complémentaires et le plan du cours sur internet ?

Un vague «oui» descendait des gradins et j'attrapais mes fiches imprimées la veille pour trouver le plan.

- Nous en sommes au grand II, petit b, point 1...

Je surlignais le paragraphe et inscrivais la date sur mes notes. La porte de l'amphithéâtre claquait et Edward Cullen entrait, s'excusant à voix basse à l'encontre de notre prof et s'asseyait au bout du banc sur lequel j'étais installée. Je l'observais attentivement.

_Sa chemise était mal boutonnée, son tee-shirt un peu tâché et ses cheveux visiblement non coiffés. Il n'était toujours pas rasé et semblait crevé. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ce type ? Travaille-t-il une bonne partie de la nuit ? Mais d'abord, s'il est fils de chirurgien, pourquoi il bosse ? _

Le cours commençait, avec l'appui d'un document transparent diffusé sur le tableau blanc.

- Vous avez le même document en annexe 2 page 7 sur les imprimés que j'ai mis sur internet !

J'attrapais mon feuillet. _Ce n'est pas parce que c'est sur le poly que je comprends davantage les choses... _A côté de moi, je voyais Edward Cullen sortir un livre et un cahier épais et mal organisé. Des feuilles déchirées en dépassaient un peu, le cahier n'était pas récent et le livre n'était guère en meilleur état. _Etudiant typiquement masculin ! _Il soupirait et fouillait dans son sac, visiblement nerveux. Il expirait fortement et se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Sa main tremblait. Il reposait ses affaires et reportait son attention sur le tableau, faisant tourner son stylo entre son index et son majeur. _Il avait dû oublier ses polycopiés... _Il plissait les yeux pour tenter de voir l'annexe projetée au tableau. Le cours continuait et durant l'heure, mon voisin envoyait quelques textos, fronçant les sourcils. Il consultait sans cesse son téléphone, comme animé de nervosité. _Attendait-il un message important ? _

Notre professeur éteignait le rétroprojecteur et annonçait la pause.

- Dix minutes, pas plus ! Et pas de cigarettes à l'intérieur de l'amphi s'il vous plaît...

Le groupe d'élèves se levait en masse pour aller prendre l'air. Je tapais un texto à Angela pour prendre de ses nouvelles, tout en commençant à recopier mes notes. _J'aimais la structure de l'amphi, mais je détestais quand nous y étions entassés par centaine. _Nous n'étions plus qu'une dizaine à être restés pendant la pause. Je me levais pour aller à la machine à café et revenais avec un capuccino. Angela avait attrapé une gastro qui la clouait au lit. _Au moins deux jours sans elle, génial ! Ca risquait d'être ennuyeux comme pas permis ! _

On me tapotait sur l'épaule et je me retournais pour voir l'Adonis-Cullen penché vers moi, un sourire timide sur le visage.

- Salut... excuse-moi...

- Salut...

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, du tout... Je peux t'aider ?

A le voir d'encore plus près, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. _On aurait pu jurer qu'il avait au moins 25 ans ! Si ça se trouve, il avait arrêté ses études et puis les reprenait à partir de cette année... _

- C'est toi dont j'ai dégueulassé le tee-shirt hier...

- Oui... Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il va bien, il s'en est remis ! Un petit tour dans la machine et hop ! Comme neuf !

Ma remarque lui arrachait un sourire et il était beau à tomber ! _Un physique pareil devrait être euthanasié à la naissance ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! J'allais encore faire des rêves cochons et Alice et Jasper se moqueraient de moi pendant des mois ! _

- Je suis content qu'il aille bien... Il va sortir bientôt de l'hôpital ?

Je ne retenais plus mon rire.

- Ce soir il devrait être sec ! Un dernier traitement repassage et hop !

Edward riait et il me paraissait plus jeune à cet instant.

- En fait, je suis un sans-cœur mais je venais te voir dans le but de savoir si tu aurais tes notes des cours d'hier ? J'ai dû m'absenter plus longtemps que prévu et... enfin je n'ai pas pu revenir comme je le prévoyais... et comme mon ami Ben ne prend généralement pas plus d'une page de notes sur deux heures de cours...

- Oh oui, bien sûr attends !

J'attrapais mon sac et extirpais mon trieur, ainsi que mes notes.

- Voilà !

- Merci... Tu me sauves...

- Tu arrives à me relire ? J'ai une écriture vraiment affreuse !

Il parcourait mes lignes rapidement et acquiesçait.

- Je t'assure que j'ai vu pire... Je peux te les emprunter ?

- Bien sûr !

- J'irai faire des photocopies à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure et je te les rendrai après déjeuner...

- Prends ton temps, ça ne presse pas !

- Merci... Je vais encore abuser mais... est-ce que je peux me mettre à côté de toi pour suivre sur le polycopier ? J'ai dû oublier les miens chez moi et...

- Ouais, pas de problème !

A cet instant, notre professeur revenait et se réinstallait. Edward attrapait son sac et s'installait à côté de moi. Je lui montrais où nous en étions.

Toute l'heure durant, je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Il avait une écriture vraiment élégante. Plusieurs fois, de nouveau, il reçut des textos. J'apercevais son écran lorsqu'il ouvrait son téléphone.

_**Nouveau message de Rose**_

Mais il dut sentir mon regard sur lui parce qu'il tournait sa tête vers moi et me souriait brièvement, sans lire le message. _Je me sentais horriblement gênée. Avait-il cru que je voulais tout savoir de sa vie privée ou que j'étais une de ces espèces d'insupportable commère ?_ Il remettait son portable dans sa poche et ne le ressortait pas du reste du cours. _Il avait l'air proche de cette Rose... C'était probablement elle qu'il appelait quand il avait accidentellement buté contre mon coude. _

L'heure passait très vite.

- Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vais mettre sur internet des exercices supplémentaires si vous souhaitez tester vos connaissances ! Je vous les conseille vivement ! A vendredi !

Les étudiants se levaient et quittaient l'amphithéâtre, soulagés. Edward se levait et rangeait son cahier, attrapant mes feuilles de notes.

- Je vais de suite à la bibliothèque les photocopier... Je peux te les rendre où ?

- On va dire dans le hall, vers 13h ? J'ai cours une demi-heure plus tard...

- D'accord ! Merci encore...

Il filait rapidement, attrapant son portable pour le coller à son oreille. _Alala, ces jeunes et la technologie ! Il devait sûrement être dingo de cette Rosalie pour l'appeler au téléphone tout le temps et lui envoyer des textos pendant ses cours... C'est forcé qu'un type pareil soit casé ! Voilà pourquoi nous les pauvres filles en détresse nous n'avions plus que nos yeux pour pleurer après ! Je suis sûre que cette nana est une bombe en plus ! _

_Bon ok, après les cours j'irai m'acheter deux pots de glace de deux litres ! _

**..**

J'apercevais la tignasse cuivrée d'Edward dans le hall. Je me dirigeais vers lui pour récupérer mes notes. Il avait les yeux fermés. _Je n'avais pas remarqué comme son visage semblait creusé, et encore plus sous cet angle... _

- Salut...

Il sursautait et je me retenais difficilement de rire.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur !

- J'étais entrain de m'endormir... Heureusement que tu es arrivée sinon j'allais passer pour un imbécile...

Je lui souriais tandis qu'il attrapait son sac pour me donner mes feuilles.

- Tu as pu faire des photocopies ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup... Tu me sauves la vie !

Le type brun sur lequel Angela avait flashé s'approchait de nous.

- Alors Ed', on fait le traditionnel coup du «J'ai pas pris mes notes» à la jeune étudiante ?

Edward soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse tomber Ben ! Je préférais encore lui demander ses notes à elle que les tiennes qui sont illisibles et non constructives !

- Mais c'est là où tu as tord mon ami... Il y a d'excellentes bases sur mes feuilles sur comment gagner au morpion et développer son potentiel artistique au milieu d'une foule de petits croquis dans la marge...

_Ben... Angela allait être heureuse de savoir son prénom ! Il me semblait être un joli numéro !_

- T'as pu aller chez Rosalie pour voir si...

- On va peut-être libérer... pardon mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom...

Il avait interrompu son copain et quelque chose me disait qu'il l'avait fait délibérément.

- Bella... Je m'appelle Bella...

- Bella ? C'est pas commun...

- Enfin non, c'est Isabella, mais ça c'est trop commun, alors je préfère Bella... Quitte à me faire remarquer... Autant que ce soit pour autre chose que pour mes embrassades de sols quotidiens...

Edward et Ben souriaient.

- Lui c'est Ben et moi c'est Edward... ben on va te laisser alors, Bella... Tu as cours dans pas longtemps, et nous aussi d'ailleurs !

- D'accord... Merci de m'avoir attendue pour me rendre mes cours...

- C'est plutôt moi qui te remercie...

- J't'en prie... Salut !

Je leur adressais un petit signe de la main et filais à mon cours suivant. J'informais Angela du prénom de Ben et me faisait traiter de tous les noms parce que j'ai, je cite _«été en sa compagnie alors que ta pauvre amie se meurt au fond de son lit!»... _Elle a toujours aimé exagérer !

La journée filait et je rentrais à la maison. Jasper était dans le salon entrain de lire le journal et de boire un café.

- Salut Jazz !

- Oh salut Bella ! Bonne journée ?

- Epuisante, je suis vidée...

- A ce point ?

- Angela n'était pas là...

- Je vois... Tu n'as donc pas pu papoter garçon et chiffon avec elle ! C'est ça qui te travaille !

- J'ai dû jouer au morpion toute seule... et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que cela n'a strictement aucun intérêt !

Jasper souriait tout en buvant une gorgée.

- J'avais déjà expérimenté ça bien avant toi, chérie ! lançait-il en tournant nonchalamment une page de son journal.

- Et toi ? Ta journée ?

Jasper assistait des enfants handicapés physiques ou mentaux dans leur scolarité. Il écrivait pour eux leurs devoirs quand ils en étaient incapables, les aidait dans leur vie quotidienne... _Je l'admirais pour ça... Passer du temps à aider les autres était très altruiste ! _

- Ca a été... J'ai rencontré Amalia, que je vais aider à partir de janvier au collège. Elle est gentille... Y a un message pour toi sur le répondeur...

Je me dirigeais vers le poste fixe et enclenchais la machine.

_«Heh Bella, c'est Jacob ! J'organise une soirée pour mon anniversaire dans 15 jours et j'aurais aimé savoir si ça te tente de venir. On va faire un barbecue au bord de la plage Quileute et une veillée à la belle étoile... J'aimerais bien que tu sois là. Rappelle-moi !»_

Jazz souriait en allant poser sa tasse dans la cuisine. Je le rejoignais pour me servir un verre de jus d'orange.

- Une veillée à la belle étoile en plein mois d'octobre ! Ils ont le sang chaud ces indiens !

- Il a dû oublier que je n'étais qu'une pauvre visage pâle sans défense...

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... Je pourrais en profiter pour aller passer le week-end chez Charlie...

- Tu fais comme tu veux ma belle... Bon tu m'excuses mais je dois aller chercher ta sœur...

- Ok à tout à l'heure...

Il quittait la maison et je me retrouvais seule. _Pas que cela me déplaise... Habiter à trois avait énormément d'avantages, mais parfois aussi quelques inconvénients. _Je filais sous la douche et décidais d'accepter l'invitation de Jacob. Après tout, il reste un ami. Je lui envoyais donc un mail pour l'informer de ma décision, message auquel il répondit dans la soirée, visiblement très enthousiaste !

_**«C'est génial Bella ! Tu vas voir ça va être très sympa, Sam et Emily seront là, et toute la bande ! Evidemment, Charlie sera des nôtres, Billy, Harry et Sue Clearwater... Tout le monde ! On va se marrer ! Tu amèneras un duvet pour te couvrir! A+, Jake.»**_

J'étais plus ou moins rassurée de la présence de mon père à cette soirée. Au moins, j'étais certaine que si je m'ennuyais de trop, je pourrais rester avec Charlie.

**..o.0.o..**

Angela revint en cours deux jours plus tard, pour le vendredi. J'avais été lui porter mes cahiers pour qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir de retard. Nous nous installions dans l'amphithéâtre, un bon quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Fidèle à elle-même, elle cherchait Ben du regard.

- Oh ! Il est là ! Avec Edward !

Je les voyais entrer dans la salle, Ben arborant une mine désolée tandis qu'Edward marchait, tête baissée. _Il était rasé mais ne semblait pas en grande forme ! _Son ami lui tapotait l'épaule et nous adressait un petit sourire en nous voyant.

- Salut les filles ! On peut se mettre là ?

- Bien sûr ! s'empressait de répondre Angie, en poussant son sac pour leur laisser de la place.

- T'es qui toi ? J'te connais pas ! lançait Ben

Ma meilleure amie rougissait et je retenais difficilement un rire.

- Angela... Et toi tu es Ben...

- Pour te servir ! Tu as de très beaux yeux tu sais !

_ALORS LA ! Angela ne s'évanouissait pas mais cela m'étonnait énormément ! _

- Une aussi jolie fille que toi a d'autre compagnie que celle de Bella ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Dis donc, il est direct ton meilleur ami... soufflais-je vers Edward.

Mais ce dernier semblait à mille lieues de nous. Il fixait le tableau face à nous, agitant sa jambe dans un mouvement nerveux. _Ce type a des soucis ! On ne me l'enlèvera pas de la tête ! _

- Edward ! Houhou ! lançait Ben en faisant claquer ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Hein ?

- Redescends de ta planète et explique à ces jolies demoiselles à quel point ton meilleur ami est un homme bien !

Edward Cullen eut un rictus.

- Mon meilleur ami ? T'es dingue toi ! Mon meilleur pote c'est Emmett j'te signale !

_Emmett... _

- Tiens c'est marrant, quand j'étais petite j'étais à l'école avec un Emmett... Ce n'est pas courant comme prénom...

Edward se redressait et me regardait. _Il me semblait que mes souvenirs n'avaient pas rendu justice au vert de ses yeux ! _

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très répandu... Tu es d'où ?

- Forks, état de Washington...

- Emmett aussi ! Son nom c'est Emmett McCarthy...

- Je me rappelle plus très bien mais il me semble que c'était ça... Ce type était à l'école avec moi jusqu'au primaire il me semble... Après il avait déménagé...

- Emmett a quitté Forks vers 10 ans quand ses parents ont changé de métiers et ont été muté à Seattle...

- C'est incroyable, le monde est vraiment petit !

- C'est ton meilleur ami ?

- Ouais... Il habite pas loin de chez moi et je lui dois pas mal de services qui... enfin bref ! Peut-être qu'il se rappelle de toi...

- Ca m'étonnerait, nous n'étions pas plus que ça amis... Il était une classe au-dessus de moi je crois... Il était plus âgé il me semble...

- Emmett a bientôt 20 ans... Et toi ?

- J'en ai eu 19 le 13 septembre...

- Ben c'est ça alors... C'est bizarre des fois la vie...

- Ouais... Ca c'est sûr !

Edward m'adressait un petit sourire et reportait son attention sur son cahier. Il griffonnait dans la marge avec son stylo, visiblement perdu. _J'aurais beaucoup donné pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait et ce qui lui arrivait... Plus je l'observais, et plus il me semblait évident que quelque chose clochait. _

Durant la pause, Angela et Ben se proposaient pour aller chercher des cafés. _Ils s'entendaient bien et Ben n'était pas avare de compliments sur ma meilleure amie qui rosissait un peu plus à chaque fois ! _Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward dans l'amphithéâtre. Il soupirait et s'appuyait sur le siège du banc en bois, fermant ses yeux. Je pouvais l'observer à loisir, admirant ses traits parfaits. S'il n'était pas si fatigué et négligé, cet homme pourrait être mannequin !

- Je sais que tu me regardes...

Je sursautais et un léger sourire illuminait son regard. Il ouvrait à demi les yeux et m'observait, presque malicieux, bras croisés sur son torse. Je sentais le sang affluer à mes joues. Il eut un petit rire et refermait les yeux.

- Excuse-moi...

Je détournais mon regard et me forçais à regarder mon cahier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il soufflait et se passait les mains sur le visage, comme pour se réveiller.

- Je suis désolé, je suis un bien piètre compagnon...

- Y a pas de mal, on n'a pas signé un contrat d'exclusivité ! T'as l'air fatigué...

- Plutôt... Je dors mal...

- Ah bon ? Insomniaque ?

Il souriait timidement.

- Ouais, ça doit être quelque chose comme ça...

Il ne relançait pas et Ben et Angela faisaient leur réapparition.

- Et ces cafés vous sont gracieusement offerts par les maisons Cheney et Webber !

- Merci...

Nous absorbions le liquide, prêts à repartir pour une heure de cours supplémentaire.

**..**

Ben et Angela semblaient être collés. _Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à Angie pour craquer, en particulier quand il s'agissait de Ben ! _Tous deux descendaient les marches, animés par une grande discussion qui avait débuté durant le cours. Edward et moi descendions l'escalier silencieusement à quelques mètres derrière eux.

- Il est toujours comme ça ton copain ? demandais-je  
- Il fait le kéké mais il est gentil tu sais... Et puis ta copine doit lui plaire...

- Il lui plait aussi...

Edward eut un petit rire.

- Ouais je sais...

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- Parce qu'elle est tout sauf discrète !

- Il ne compte pas se moquer d'elle, rassure-moi !

- Non, ce n'est pas son genre !

- J'espère bien sinon je l'emplâtre !

Edward se mit à rire.

- Carrément ?

- Carrément !

Angela et Ben quittaient le bâtiment, sans nous demander notre avis.

- Ils sont gonflés !

Edward ne quittait plus son sourire et les regardait s'éloigner vers le snack.

- Ca te fait peur de rester avec moi ?

- Pas vraiment... C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuies... souriais-je  
_J'étais finalement assez contente du choix d'Angela de me planter ! _

- Je ne pense pas m'ennuyer...

- Alors c'est d'accord !

Nous nous dirigions vers le restaurant universitaire pour acheter deux sandwichs et nous nous installions sur une table un peu à l'écart de la masse d'étudiants qui gravitait à cette heure de déjeuner.

- Alors... Tu viens de Forks, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis ici pour mes études... Et toi ?

- J'ai toujours vécu ici...

Je prenais une bouchée de mon sandwich aux crudités et à ce moment-là, le jus de la mayonnaise et de la tomate coulait du pain, tombant directement sur mon pull.

- Oh non mais c'est pas possible !

_Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de conneries ! _

- Attends, je vais te chercher une serviette...

Edward se levait et revenait avec une serviette qu'il avait mouillé à la fontaine d'eau.

- Merci...

Je nettoyais grossièrement mon pull.

- T'as pas vraiment de chance on dirait...

- Je suis Miss Poissarde ! Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ?

Je continuais d'essuyer mon haut quand le portable d'Edward posé sur la table vibrait.

- Excuse-moi...

J'eus le temps de voir que l'appel entrant venait de Rose. _Ils avaient du mal à s'éloigner visiblement..._

- Oui Rose ?

...

- Quoi ?

...

- Non, je t'en ai mis dans le sac !

...

- Beh regarde encore ! T'as du mal... mais non c'est pas ça ! Dans le... Dans la poche interne là...

...

_J'entendais la voix féminine à l'autre bout mais je ne_ _comprenais pas ce qu'elle racontait._

- Bon, laisse tomber, j'arrive...

...

- Non c'est bon ! On note jamais rien de toute façon ! J'arrive ! ... Ouais, à tout de suite !

Il raccrochait et soupirait. _Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il allait sûrement encore rater ses cours d'aujourd'hui ! _

Il reposait le portable et soupirait.

- Un souci ?

Il se grattait la nuque et se relevait, attrapant le reste de son sandwich et l'enveloppant dans une serviette. Il terminait son verre d'eau.

- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te fausser compagnie pour... enfin j'ai un souci dans ma famille et... enfin faut que j'y aille quoi !

- Oh... D'accord ! Mais et tes cours ? Comment tu vas faire ?

- J'me débrouillerai, merci. Bonne journée...

Il se penchait et nous échangions une bise avant qu'il ne parte.

- Salut...

- Ouais, salut !

Je n'avais que peu recroisé Edward Cullen suite à ce repas. Il avait été absent pendant trois jours entiers. A son retour, il était surtout resté avec Ben.

Angela et lui s'entendaient bien, et passaient de longs moments à discuter. Ben était plutôt gentil. Il nous avait présenté un autre ami à lui, Eric Yorki. _Plus collant, tu meurs..._

- Alors Isabella... Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Non merci Eric !

- Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu le souhaites...

- Non merci Eric !

_J'hésitais à investir dans un perroquet ! _

- Je peux peut-être t'offrir un café ? Un thé ? Une tisane ?

- Non merci Eric !

- Alors un coca ?

- NON MERCI ERIC !

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! _Je me levais pour aller me dégourdir les jambes avant de rentrer en cours.

J'étais pressée que le week-end arrive, finalement. Je retournais à Forks chez Charlie et même si c'était pour l'anniversaire de Jacob, c'était bon de rentrer chez soi.

**..::..**

- Ohé Bella ! Je suis là !

J'apercevais Charlie sur le quai de la gare. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à lui et le saluais. Il m'attrapait mon sac.

- On va y aller, y a pas mal de circulation et je travaille ce soir...

- Pour changer, Chef !

J'entrais dans sa voiture de police. _On a connu mieux pour se déplacer discrètement à Forks ! _

- J'aurais aimé passer cette soirée avec toi mais...

- T'inquiète pas, Papa ! Ca ira ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant ! On doit être à quelle heure chez Jacob demain ?

- 19h30 ! Ta sœur et Jasper vont bien ?

- Comme d'habitude, tu les connais, il leur en faut peu pour être zen...

- J'espère qu'elle a arrêté de vouloir l'entraîner dans ses folies...

- Non, mais je crois sincèrement que Jasper est maso, alors ça lui plaît !

Charlie souriait. _Il appréciait beaucoup Jasper ! Il me disait toujours «Trouve t'en un comme lui et je serai un beau-père comblé»._

Charlie se garait devant la maison mais j'apercevais une voiture d'occasion, contre laquelle était adossée Jake.

- Salut Charlie ! Salut Bella !

- Salut Jake ! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, tu vas tenir compagnie à Bella, je dois aller travailler !

- Avec plaisir ! souriait mon ami.

_Je l'aimais bien, j'appréciais son sourire et sa chaleur. Mais Jacob était moins mature que ce que je recherchais vraiment... _

Charlie nous quittait, nous laissant seuls.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Nous empruntions un sentier dans la forêt en face de chez mon père en discutant. Je le laissais me guider, bien capable de me perdre.

- Alors la fac, ça va ?

- Ouais, c'est un peu difficile mais ça va... Et toi, tes stages en mécanique ?

- Ca avance ! J'suis assez satisfait !

- C'est bien... Si en plus ça te plaît, c'est que du bonus !

- Tout à fait...

Je regardais le paysage devant moi. Nous avions atterris sur la route nationale de Forks. _Wow ! On a dû marcher un moment... _Jacob et moi continuions le long de la route, en discutant de tout et de rien. En avançant, mon regard se portait sur un sentier dans la forêt sur notre droite.

- Ca monte quelque part ici ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce chemin avant...

- C'est un chemin privé, y a une maison au bout...

- C'est la première fois que j'le vois !

Jacob éclatait de rire.

- T'as jamais été observatrice, Bella !

- C'est qui qui vit ici ?

- C'est la résidence secondaire du Docteur et de Mrs Cullen !

_Cullen... Comme Edward ?_

- Cullen ?

- Oui ! Lui est un chirurgien extrêmement connu et réputé ! Ses compétences dépassent le pays...

_Aucun doute, il s'agissait du père d'Edward ! _

- C'est marrant, son fils est en cours avec moi à Seattle... Je ne savais pas que ses parents avaient une résidence ici !

- T'es en cours avec le fils Cullen ? Sérieux ?

- Oui !

- Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours alors !

_Quelque chose clochait, là ! _

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Demande à ton père... Il a souvent mis le fils du docteur en garde à vue !

- Hein ?

- Tu ne sais pas ça, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne m'intéresse pas spécialement aux ragots !

- Ton père et Billy en parlaient souvent.

- Et pourquoi il allait en garde à vue ?

- Des petits délits... mais c'était un récidiviste ! Toujours à foutre le bordel dès que ses parents venaient ici en vacances en famille !

_On ne parlait probablement pas du même Edward Cullen alors ! _

- Pourtant en cours il est plutôt discret ! A part rater des cours, il est sympa...

- Après j'sais pas, il a p'tètre changé... Sûrement même ! Il avait 15-16 ans à l'époque... Crise d'adolescence, tout ça machin truc...

- Dit le fin analyste Jacob Black, ironisais-je.

Jake éclatait de rire et la pluie commençait à tomber. _Les joies de Forks... _

Une fois de retour à la maison, mon ami repartait à La Push et je me fermais à l'intérieur. Je filais sous la douche et alors que le jet d'eau détendait mes muscles et me réchauffait, je repensais à ce que Jacob m'avait dit.

_Il était clair qu'Edward Cullen était étrange dans son comportement. Il ratait énormément de cours, semblait peu dormir. De quel genre de délits avait-il été l'auteur ? Continuait-il aujourd'hui encore à avoir des activités illicites ? Ce mec était une véritable énigme... Et puis pourquoi, sachant que je venais de Forks, il ne m'avait jamais parlé que ses parents avaient une résidence secondaire ici-même ? _

Après tout, cela ne me regardait pas. Nous n'étions que de simples connaissances, assis sur le même banc de la fac...

**::..**

La soirée battait son plein à La Push. Il y avait énormément de monde. Heureusement qu'Emily et Leah étaient présentes, sinon je serai vite repartie. _Je n'étais là uniquement que pour Jake... Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup ses copains. _Je m'étais glissée sous mon duvet au bord de la plage, proche du feu de camp. _Trois pulls, un jeans épais, un collant, deux paires de chaussettes, des gants et un bonnet mais j'avais quand même froid ! Foutu Jacob d'être né en octobre ! Et foutu Charlie qui s'était éclipsé chez Billy pour aller boire quelques bières au chaud avec Harry et Sam ! _Ceci dit, si on occultait le fait qu'il faisait froid, le paysage de la mer scintillant sous la pleine lune était splendide...

Jacob s'approchait de moi, une canette de coca à la main.

- Hey Bella ! Ca va ?

- Ouais ! Alors, content de ta fête ?

Il s'asseyait à côté de moi, visiblement satisfait.

- Ouais, j'suis content, c'était cool !

- Ils font quoi les autres ?

- Ils se racontent des légendes Quileutes ! Mais je les ais déjà entendu quarante fois avec mon grand-père ! Tu t'es amusée ?

- Ouais, bien sûr ! J'étais contente de voir les filles...

Jacob prenait une petite mou tristounette.

- Et moi alors ?

Je riais à voir sa tête boudeuse.

- J'étais contente de te voir aussi, rassure-toi...

- Moi aussi...

Je le regardais un long moment. _J'avais beau essayer de me forcer, je ne pouvais pas voir en lui un autre que ce gamin avec lequel j'avais grandi. _Jacob s'approchait et je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon visage.

- Jake...

Ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes mais je posais à temps ma main sur sa bouche.

- Non Jacob...

- Pourquoi ?

Il se reculait de moi, contrarié. _J'ignorais comment le lui faire comprendre une fois pour toutes... _

- Tu es mon ami, mais c'est tout ! Tu le sais, Jake...

- Mais je t'aime Bella...

- Non, tu crois m'aimer mais c'est faux...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es pas dans ma tête tu sais pas ce qui se passe...

Je me levais, quittant mon duvet pour aller rejoindre Charlie chez Billy.

- Justement Jacob... Les sentiments ça se passe là...

Je posais ma main sur son cœur.

- Et pas là...

Je tapotais sa tête et lui adressais un petit sourire. _Ca me faisait de la peine de devoir lui dire tout ça, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de films. Jake est un type bien, il finira par trouver quelqu'un qui ne sera pas moi... _

- Bella...

- Non Jacob... Tu sais que j'ai raison... Mais tu trouveras une fille un jour qui te plaira... Je tiens à toi, mais en tant qu'amis. J'crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille... On se verra quand je reviendrai... Salut et bon anniversaire encore...

Je m'éloignais un peu triste.

_Ce n'était jamais bien agréable de renvoyer sur les roses Jake. Des fois, je me demandais s'il était vraiment sincère. Cela faisait un long moment, depuis notre première relation, qu'il me disait ses sentiments... Mais Jacob n'avait jamais mesuré la profondeur d'un sentiment. Ce n'est jamais facile de mesurer tout cela. Mais j'espérais qu'il comprenne sincèrement et qu'il ne soit pas malheureux... _

_-o-0-o-_

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

Je toquais à la porte de chez Emmett. Il m'ouvrait en grognant, habillé comme d'habitude de son tee-shirt de son équipe préférée de Baseball et de son short noir.

- Hé, salut vieux !

- Salut, j'peux entrer ?

- Ouais fais comme chez toi !

Je pénétrais dans le petit salon de mon meilleur ami.

- Elle est pas venue avec toi ta soeur ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et m'affalais sur le canapé.

- Elle a autre chose à faire...

- Elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate !

J'appréciais Emmett pour sa façon de toujours être optimiste.

- Bon alors vieux... T'as pas l'air en forme...

- J'suis un peu sur les rotules !

- Edward, si j'étais toi franchement je laisserai tomber mes études un temps... C'est trop frais encore tout ça...

_C'était précisément ce que je refusais d'entendre, parce que c'était la vérité ! Plus les jours passaient et plus l'évidence me frappait mais ce n'était pas une question que l'on pouvait résoudre aussi facilement ! _

- Emmett ! C'est pas ça et tu le sais ! C'est pas une question que ce soit trop frais, trop de trucs à gérer ou quoi... C'est juste que... putain j'peux pas ! Je veux faire fermer sa gueule à mon père une bonne fois pour toutes ! Qu'il sache que ouais j'ai p'tètre fait des conneries y a encore un an de ça... mais j'ai changé et je veux y arriver !

Mon meilleur pote se levait et me tapotait l'épaule.

- Ca j'le sais... mais c'est pas une compétition là ! Il en va de ta santé que t'as besoin de garder, tu saisis ? C'est beaucoup plus important ! Tu files droit dans le mur et le problème maintenant c'est que quoi que tu fasses, ça aura des conséquences !


	4. Chapter 3 : Un petit verre entre amis

_**Bonsoir/'jour tout le monde !**_

_**Je suis vraiment IMPARDONNABLE de ne pas avoir pu répondre**_

_**à toutes vos reviews qui pourtant me touchent sincèrement ! **_

_**Je vais essayer de faire tout le monde la prochaine fois!**_

_**Franchement, je ne vous mérite pas, être incapable de répondre à tout le monde,**_

_**alors que vous prenez du temps pour mon histoire...  
Un p'tit peu pathétique... m'enfin ! **_

_**Mais je vous aime, **_

_**soyez en certaines !**_

_**-o-**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera**_

_**quelques pistes peut-être pour vos nombreuses hypothèses =))**_

_**Prochaine séance dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi prochain !**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**Tiffany. **_

_**o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.o.0o0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 3 **_

_**P**_oint de vue de Bella.

Le week-end s'était bien passé. La soirée d'anniversaire de Jacob aussi, si l'on excepte le fait qu'il avait tenté de m'embrasser encore une fois, avance que j'avais scrupuleusement repoussé. _Et bien sûr, ça avait fait rire Charlie ! Lui, son rêve c'était que je sois amoureuse de Jake ! Mais que dale ! _

Jasper m'attendait à la gare pour me ramener à la maison.

- Alors, c'était bien ?

- Papa a travaillé, Jacob a encore essayé de m'embrasser et il a plu tout le week-end ! Génial !

Jasper éclatait de rire. _Merci de la solidarité, beau-frère chéri ! _

- Y a jamais rien qui te va ! A l'heure où les ados n'attendent qu'une chose c'est que leurs parents se barrent pour avoir la paix, à l'époque où les filles de ton âge aiment savoir qu'elles plaisent... Toi t'as tout ça et tu râles encore !

- Y aurait pas une époque où les filles de mon âge peuvent détester le mec de leur soeur des fois ?

- Bella, Bella... Tssss... Tu es irrécupérable mais je taime bien quand même va !

Je descendais de la voiture et entrais dans la maison. Alice me sautait dessus.

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaalut p'tite soeur ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Demain c'est shopping !

_Oh non Seigneur, noooon... _

- T'étais censée parler d'une BONNE nouvelle, Alice !

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne passerai pas des heures à te relooker, on y va que pour me trouver une tenue de soirée ! Jasper m'a invité à dîner jeudi soir...

- C'est pas un rendez-vous d'affaires que je sache !

Alice me regardait comme si je venais de lui apprendre qu'elle avait avalé un dentier mixé dans sa purée ! _C'était plutôt drôle ! _

- Bella chérie ! Jasper est bien plus important qu'un stupide rendez-vous d'affaires ! Le tout est de savoir toujours aiguiser le désir chez ton homme... Toujours !

- Je refuse de savoir ce que tu fais avec lui, je te préviens ! J'ai déjà le son, pas besoin d'avoir l'image !

- Comment crois-tu que tu feras quand un beau jeune homme viendra happer ton coeur ?

Jasper entrait dans le salon et allumait la télé.

- Elle fera comme avec ce pauvre Jacob qui a encore essayé de lui rouler un patin sans succès !

Alice se retournait vers moi.

- QUOI ? ENCORE ?

J'acquiessais.

- Huitième échec depuis la rentrée, il est coriace ce gosse ! lançait Jazz du canapé.

- Quoi ? Parce que tu les comptes ?

- Beh oui c'est marrant ! ajoutait Alice.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut rétorquer à ça franchement ? _J'attrapais mon sac et grimpais dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer. Quand Alice et Jasper étaient complices comme ça, c'était certain que j'en avais pour la soirée !

Résignée, je me préparais psychologiquement à cet après-midi de torture que ma soeur avait prévu...

**..::..**

- Bon tu vois, c'était pas si horrible !

- Parle pour toi, j'ai cru mourir d'ennui dans cette boutique de lingerie !

_Nous y étions restées plus d'une heure et franchement, ça m'avait VRAIMENT gonflé ! Comment une nana peut-elle mettre autant de temps à se décider entre la dentelle vert anis et la bleue azur ? Dans ces cas-là, faut prendre la rouge framboise ! _

- Tu aurais pu en profiter pour t'acheter des sous-vêtements ! J'ai honte pour toi quand je les vois quand je fais une machine !

- Ils sont très bien !

- Mais pas féminins !

- T'as déjà vu des soutifs masculins, toi ?

- Façon de parler ! Tu as une jolie poitrine, il faut la mettre en valeur !

Nous traversions le parc pour aller à notre bistrot préféré qui se situait à l'autre bout de la place.

- J'ai pas envie de la mettre en valeur... Je m'en fiche comme du patronyme du créateur du papier toilettes !

- Tu ne devrais pas ! Sans papier toilettes, la vie serait dure... soupirait ma soeur, d'un air blasé.

Nous éclations de rire.

- Imaginons un instant qu'un homme te plaise, Bella...

- Il n'y a aucun homme qui me plaît !

- Une femme alors...

- N'importe quoi !

- Je plaisantais ! Mais imagine...

Nous nous asseyions à la terrasse du café et commandions deux chocolats chauds.

- Je sais pas, imagine que par exemple ce type là-bas...

Elle me désignait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt bien foutu, brun aux yeux bleus.

- Bon, il a quoi ce type ?

- Imagine qu'il te plaise...

- Beurk !

- Tu es difficile, Bella...Vraiment difficile, bon celui-là là-bas cheveux chatain aux reflets roux...

Je suivais son doigt et tombais sur Edward. Il était dans le parc avec une somptueuse blonde, à peine plus petite que lui. Il la regardait intensément et la prenait dans ses bras pour l'étreindre un instant_. Quand je disais que ce genre de mec se tapait probablement une nana magnifique... voilà qui éclatait mon égo de pauvre fille qui fantasme toute seule... _

- Je le connais...

- T'es sérieuse Bella ?

- Il est étudiant dans ma fac... Il s'appelle Edward !

Alice tapait ses doigts sur la table.

- Zut ! Je savais que j'aurais dû faire une fac de socio !

Je souriais et continuais d'observer Edward avec la blonde. Elle lui frottait le dos énergiquement, comme si elle l'encourageait.

- Bien foutu ! Bel homme ! Dis-moi que tu lui parles !

- Oui, de temps en temps... Il ne vient pratiquement jamais en cours alors ça m'est arrivé de lui donner mes notes pour qu'il rattrape...

- Comment ça ?

Je lui racontais l'incident du premier jour où je l'avais vu, dans la classe de Corbero. Et toutes les autres journées où il quittait l'amphithéâtre à la pause, ou sautait des heures de classe.

- Mais comme le secrétariat est venu donner ses fiches de paie à la prof... je pense qu'il doit travailler...

- Ca doit être difficile comme situation de gérer les deux...

- Oui, surtout que c'est un job qui lui prend du temps. Il revient toujours fatigué ou un peu négligé sur lui... Et puis Jacob m'a parlé de lui...

- Jacob ? Mais comment il le connait ?

Là encore, je lui racontais ce qu'il m'avait dit. _Je n'en avais pas parlé avec Charlie. Il m'aurait dit, comme toujours, que ce ne sont pas mes oignons ! _

Tout en parlant j'observais Edward Cullen. La grande blonde l'enlaçait et le quittait pour partir. Il s'asseyait sur un banc et appuyait sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il était fatigué. _Je ne cessais de penser à ce que Jacob m'avait dit ! «Petits délits»... Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par petits délits mais récidiviste ? Avait-il encore des problèmes de justice ? Même si je me refusais d'y croire, ça expliquerait probablement le fait qu'il travaille, qu'il soit si souvent absent... _

- Il a pas l'air dans son assiette...

- Pas vraiment... Tu m'excuses ?

Je me levais, décidée à aller le voir. _Il avait peut-être besoin d'aide... _

- Vas-y ma fille ! Go, Bella, go go go !

Je la tapotais derrière la tête.

- Tais-toi idiote et bois ton chocolat tu veux !

Alice souriait et je sentais son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne Edward.

Celui-ci était toujours assis sur son banc, l'air plus crevé que jamais.

- Edward ?

Il posait son regard sur moi, l'air pas franchement enthousiaste.

- Salut Bella... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis au bar avec ma soeur... Je t'ai vu de la terrasse...

Il observait le café de loin avec un léger sourire et se grattait la tête.

- Ah ouais... C'est sympa... Tu fais une sortie avec elle ?

- Sortie shopping... soufflais-je  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'emballer... souriait-il.

- Pas vraiment... Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Ben ouais si tu veux ouais... Mais ta soeur risque de t'attendre.

- Non, elle s'en contrefiche je crois...  
Je voyais Alice qui me faisait signe du pouce avec un large sourire.

- Ok...

Un petit silence s'installait entre nous.

- Et toi alors ? Tu te balades ?

- Ouais... Je suis venu prendre l'air...

- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien...

Il se relevait du banc.

- Si ça va ! D'ailleurs j'vais y aller... On se voit en cours demain ?

_Etait-ce une façon d'esquiver ma présence ? _Son regard se portait derrière moi et je voyais Alice arriver à notre hauteur.

_Non pitié... noooooooooooooon ! _

- Salut !

- Euh... Edward... J'te présente ma soeur, Alice ! Alice, c'est Edward...

- Enchantée, Edward !

- Moi aussi...

- Alors, on allait fausser compagnie à ma petite soeur ? souriait Alice

- Alice !

Edward nous regardait alternativement, hésitant.

- En fait... Faut que je m'en aille...

- Bella n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec les garçons mais je suis certaine que si tu voulais bien lui donner une chance, elle...

- ALICE ! Arrête tes conneries !

Je sentais le sang affluer à mes oreilles. Edward m'adressait un petit sourire tandis que ma soeur feignait l'ignorance avec talent.

- Désolée, elle est juste infernale...

Edward nous souriait.

- Y a pas de mal... Bon... Faut vraiment que j'y aille en fait...

- Tu travailles ? demandait ma soeur.

- Ouais...

- Tu bosses dans quoi ?

- Je vends des journaux... Excusez-moi, faut vraiment que j'y aille... Ravi de t'avoir connu, Alice ! A demain Bella...

Il se penchait vers nous et nous faisait la bise avant de s'éloigner en sens inverse, mains dans les poches.

J'observais son corps affaissé. _Il était vraiment étrange... _

- Bel homme...

- T'es déjà engagée avec Jasper j'te signale !

- Un truc me chagrine...

- Quoi ? D'être engagée avec Jasper ?

- Ne redis jamais de telles âneries, tu veux ? Mais c'est ton pote là... Il a pas l'air dans son assiette...

- Je sais... Mais à chaque fois il doit s'en aller travailler ou son téléphone sonne...

- Il a une copine ?

- Ben je sais pas... J'imagine que c'est la blonde qui était avec lui quand on l'a vu...

- Une belle nana...

_Ouais ben ça... _

- On rentre ?

- Ouais, d'accord !

Nous nous remettions en route jusqu'à la voiture.

- Il te plait ce mec ?

- Il est beau c'est sûr et il est gentil mais bon...

- Bon, quoi ?

- Déjà, il a une copine. Ensuite, il est étrange...

- Suffit de lui parler... Je suis certaine que si tu lui parlais un moment il s'ouvrirait à toi...

- Mais c'est pas possible, il doit toujours partir ou son portable le rappelle à l'ordre !

- Si ça se trouve, c'est un membre du FBI !

J'éclatais de rire. _Quand elle s'y mettait celle-là... _Le long du chemin, je ne cessais de penser à Edward. Peut-être qu'il avait de sacrés problèmes financiers ou avec la justice ? _Je sais que cela ne me regardait pas... mais je trouvais qu'il avait un visage trop doux pour être malhonnête... Si ça se trouve, ce dont avait parlé Jacob n'étaient que des conneries de jeunesse... Il devait probablement travailler pour financer ses études... peut-être que suite à ses délits, ses parents avaient réduits les aides financières qu'ils lui donnaient et qu'il devait avoir une vie professionnelle pour pouvoir continuer... _

Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication ! Pour moi, il était clair qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas un criminel ! Il avait plus l'air paumé qu'autre chose...

**::..**

Le lendemain, je m'asseyais dans l'amphithéâtre en attendant Angela. Celle-ci arrivait, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut... T'as l'air contente !

- J'ai un rencart avec Ben !

_OUH ! Mais c'est qu'il est rapide le petit ! _

- T'es sérieuse ? Quand ça ?

- Ce soir ! On va à la soirée étudiante au bar !

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non... Mais j'espère qu'à terme c'est ce qui se produira...

_Je l'enviais un peu à vrai dire. Je n'avais personne... _

- Et toi alors ? Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Sûrement pas ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de soirées !

- Tu pourrais peut-être faire une virée avec ta soeur et son copain ? suggérait Angie.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie...

Une présence derrière nous se signalait. _Eric Yorki... Encore... _

- Alors Isabella... On cherche un cavalier ? Je suis disponible !

_Même son sourire m'énervait ! _

- Non Eric, ça ira !

- Oh allez... J'ai tout entendu ! Ta copine va batifoler avec son copain, tu seras seule à cette soirée... je peux te tenir compagnie... On pourra aller boire un verre et nous balader après, pour terminer par un dîner aux chandelles...

- Non Eric, j'ai pas fait mes exercices alors je ne sortirai pas ce soir...

Il fouillait dans son sac et me tendait deux feuilles.

- C'est pas un problème... J'ai fait les miens, tu n'as qu'à recopier à la pause et ce soir t'es libre comme l'air...

- Eric...

_Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible... _

- Elle t'a dit non, Yorki ! Tu peux pas piger ça ouais ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Edward dans mon dos. Ils avaient dû arriver avec Ben par l'autre côté de l'amphithéâtre.

- Tu te prends pour qui, Cullen ? s'énervait Eric.

Edward s'approchait, visiblement énervé, les poings serrés.

- Je me prends pour personne, toi par contre t'as l'air de croire que tu peux être intéressant mais laisse-moi te dire que c'est loin d'être le cas !

Eric n'osait pas riposter et s'affaissait sur son banc, seul. Je me retournais vers Edward. _Il semblait avoir meilleure mine qu'hier... Peut-être une nuit de repos dans son job ? _Ben prenait immédiatement place auprès d'Angela et ils partaient dans une grande conversation sur l'organisation de leur soirée. Edward s'installait à côté de moi et me faisait la bise.

- Merci, tu m'as sauvée...

- J't'en prie...

Il sortait ses affaires et s'asseyait plus confortablement. _Si ça se trouve, il s'imaginait des choses par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Alice..._

- Excuse ma soeur pour hier... Elle est toujours enthousiaste et raconte énormément de conneries quand elle s'y met...  
Edward m'adressait un petit sourire. _Un sourire à tomber..._

- Y a pas de mal... C'est pas comme si elle m'avait insulté... C'était plutôt flatteur...

- De quoi ?

Son sourire s'agrandissait et une lueur malicieuse animait ses traits.

- Rien...

Il eut un petit rire et dessinait des petits carrés avec son crayon à papiers sur la tablette du banc de l'amphi. _Se moquerait-il de moi par hasard ?_

- Allez dis-moi...

- Tu es trop curieuse, Bella ! souriait-il.

_Monsieur est un cachotier..._

- Qu'est-ce qui est flatteur ? Allez ! J'te préviens j'te lâcherai pas...

Il me regardait, un sourire en coin illuminant son visage. _Il était beaucoup plus beau ainsi..._

- Je suis plus têtu que toi...

- Ca m'étonnerait ! râlais-je en m'installant face au tableau, alors que le prof entrait dans la salle.

Le cours débutait et Edward notait consciencieusement chaque passage important. _Il semblait véritablement concentré... mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. _J'attrapais mon plan de cours et griffonais deux mots avant de le lui passer.

_**«Dis-moi ce qui est flateur...!»**_

Il me regardait et me fit «non» avec son doigt. Je fulminais. _Coriace... _J'effaçais mon mot et réinscrivais le même, à la lettre près. Edward l'examinait et se retenait d'éclater de rire, tapotant sa tempe de son index comme pour dire «T'as un problème, ma fille!».

- Ben quoi ? murmurais-je à voix basse.

Discrètement, il déchirait une page de son cahier et inscrivait quelques lignes.

_**«**_**J'abandonne mais j'emporterai le secret dans la tombe» **

Pendant 1h30, il ignorait mes appels quand je voulais lui demander et mes mots, un sourire sur son visage, son stylo à la main. A la pause, le bruit reprenait ses droits sur les escaliers de l'amphi. On me tapait sur l'épaule. _Yorki, encore ! _

- Alors vous deux ? J'peux savoir ce que vous vous échangiez comme petit mot ?

Je me retournais vers lui, un bouillon de rage augmentant en moi.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Oui !

_Il ne se dégonflait pas le type ! _A son tour, Edward se tournait.

- T'es du genre sourd toi, non ?

- Non... Je veux juste une excellente raison pour ne pas aller à cette soirée avec Bella...

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait pas ! J'crois que ça suffit, non ?

- Non non non... Ca c'est ce que TU voudrais entendre ! Elle ne me l'a pas dit textuellement, hein Bella ?

Edward soufflait et m'adressait un regard sombre. _Il allait s'énerver si ça continue... l'idée qu'il prenne ma défense était foutrement agréable quand même... _

- Elle te l'a pas dit parce qu'elle a pas osé t'avouer qu'elle va avec moi à cette soirée, ça te va là ?

- Quoi ?

_Ben là ! Eric ne fut pas le seul à manifester son étonnement... ! _

- Mais si Bella... On a rendez-vous à 21h, tu sais bien, devant le bar...

Edward me faisait les gros yeux d'un air entendu.

- Ahh... Ah oui... excuse-moi... Je n'ai plus de tête !

- T'en as jamais eu... souriait-il.

- C'est vrai Bella ? Tu vas vraiment à cette soirée avec lui ?

- Oui !

- Bon... C'est ton problème, si tu préfères le physique à l'esprit...

Yorki se levait pour quitter l'amphi.

Je soupirais, trop heureuse de m'être débarassée de cet «encombrant». _C'est pas trop tôt ! _

- Merci Edward ! Tu m'as sauvé ! Ca fait deux fois !

- J't'en prie...

Un silence s'installait entre nous. Angela et Ben nous regardaient avec insistance.

- C'est une bonne idée ça !

- De quoi ?

- Que moi j'y aille avec Angela et toi avec Bella...

Edward se redressait un peu.

- Tu sais très bien que je peux pas, Ben !

_C'était un peu idiot mais je me sentais comme déçue... J'avais espéré quoi ? Qu'il délaisserait sa plantureuse blonde pour venir boire un verre avec moi ? S'il avait fait ça, c'est qu'il aimait le goût du risque ! _

- Tu peux très bien demander à Rosalie de te...

- Me remplacer ? Non... Elle ne fera pas ça...

Ben fronçait les sourcils.

- Te remplacer pas complètement, ça me paraît difficile qu'elle se substitue à...

Edward lui coupait de nouveau la parole.

- Non Ben, elle fait déjà beaucoup pour moi... J'peux pas lui en demander davantage... Si elle apprend qu'en plus c'est pour aller boire un verre avec une nana, elle va me tuer !

- Je suis sûr du contraire...

Edward ne semblait pas satisfait de cette réponse et je voyais que la situation le gênait. _Je n'allais quand même pas lui demander de mentir à sa copine juste pour moi..._

- Laisse tomber Edward... Je pense que ta nana n'apprécierait pas que tu sortes avec une fille pour un verre...

Il me fixait, comme perdu dans ses pensées. _Il n'envisageait pas de tromper sa copine tout de même, si ? Si c'est le cas, il peut laisser tomber ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles..._

- Ma nana ?

- Oui... ta copine... Rosalie... Rose... enfin je sais pas comment elle s'appelle... une grande blonde...

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient comme s'ils venaient de voir une soucoupe volante.

- Rosalie ? Ma copine ? Mais non... C'est ma soeur...

Il éclatait de rire et jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi conne !

- Ta soeur ?

- Oui tu sais... comme toi Alice c'est ta soeur ben Rosalie c'est la mienne...

- D'aaaaccord... soupirais-je.

Ils éclataient tous de rire et je me sentais mal à l'aise. _C'te honte ! Ca craint putain ! _

- Enfin... de toute façon... j'peux pas lui demander ça... j'abuse ce mois-ci...

- Parce que ta soeur accepte de te remplacer à ton boulot ? Elle est super sympa...

- Ouais... en quelque sorte... J'suis désolé...

- Non mais c'est pas grave... Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir de toute façon...

_Je retirais un drôle de sentiment de cette discussion. Déjà, Rosalie n'était que la soeur d'Edward. Ils avaient l'air pourtant très proches, au vu des textos nombreux qu'ils s'envoyaient...Ensuite, j'étais déçue. Alors certes, je savais qu'Edward, avec un tel physique, ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi. Mais tout de même... Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ? Etre une espèce de Cendrillon qui ferait craquer le prince charmant malgré ses habits de souillon ? Ca n'existe pas les contes de fées, Bella ! _

A l'heure du déjeuner, je décidais de rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais pas cours de nouveau avant 15h30, ça me laissait le temps d'aller déjeuner chez moi. Angela retournait elle aussi dans son petit studio. _Je ne me sentais pas très bien pour être honnête. Ils n'avaient pas cessé durant la dernière heure de cours de tous se moquer de ma bourde concernant Rosalie. Edward avait essayé de leur dire que c'est vrai que ça pouvait devenir méprise, mais ça avait fortement amusé ma meilleure amie et son béguin... _Aussi, lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé que l'on déjeune ensemble, j'avais décliné son offre, prétextant mon problème mensuel pour pouvoir rentrer me reposer.

Je filais au tableau d'informations vérifier qu'aucun cours n'était décalé, annulé, ou changé de salle. _Rien à signaler ! Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé un petit prof malade... _Je quittais le couloir pour sortir de la fac.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais pour voir Edward arriver en courant à ma hauteur. L'image me donnait envie de sourire, rien qu'à voir la tête des filles qui me regardaient, s'étonnant. _Combien d'entre elles auraient rêvé de voir l'Adonis Edward Cullen courir vers elles en les appelant ? Et ben moi j'ai peut-être pas des formes extravagantes et le string qui ressort du pantalon taille basse mais AU MOINS c'est moi qu'Edward vient voir ! Et toooc ! _Je pense que ce soir, je vais mettre au point une chorégraphie de la joie !

- Oui ?

- Je... Tu t'en vas là ?

- J'allais y aller oui... pourquoi ?

- J'voulais savoir si... enfin si t'étais toujours disponible ce soir...

_ ! _

- Euh oui... pourquoi ?

- J'ai pu voir avec ma soeur et... enfin elle veut bien me remplacer pendant une heure ou deux... donc si t'avais envie d'aller boire un verre et clouer le bec de Yorki... ça me ferait très plaisir de t'y aider !

- Oui... Avec plaisir ! On se rejoint où ? Chez toi ?

- NON ! Non... enfin... pourquoi pas directement au bar ? J'habite pas tout à fait à côté donc ça te ferait faire un long détour et... le bar... c'est plus proche... alors tu vois on peut faire ça ? Au bar à 21h ?

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. _Pourquoi avait-il réagit aussi violemment ? _

- Oui... D'accord...

Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- Super ! Merci... A ce soir !

- Tu ne viens pas en cours tout à l'heure ?

- Non... Je dois aller chez ma soeur...

- Oh, ok !

_C'était vraiment bizarre qu'il sèche ses cours pour aller voir sa frangine... Etait-elle malade ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

_Non... Impossible... puisqu'elle le remplaçait un peu ce soir ! Elle devait donc être physiquement bien portante et puis quand nous l'avions vu dans le parc, elle semblait être en pleine forme ! _

- A ce soir Bella...

- A ce soir...

**::..**

J'enfilais mon jeans noir et mon petit pull rouge. J'attrapais mon manteau noir dans la penderie et me peignais. _J'hésitais à faire un passage par la case maquillage mais je craignais que ce soit trop... Après tout, nous sortions tous les deux parce que Ben et Angela semblaient inséparables... et pour faire chier Yorki ! _

Finalement, je décidais de ne pas me maquiller. De toute façon, dans deux heures maximum, je serai de retour ici ! Pas de quoi affoler tout le monde. Je passais mon manteau et m'inspectais une dernière fois dans le miroir. _J'espérais ne pas être ridicule aux côtés d'un homme aussi beau que lui... sinon il risquait d'être la risée de l'université ! _Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Alice et Jasper étaient enlacés sur le canapé à regarder un film sur l'écran.

- Euh... Je sors...

_Je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un questionnaire ! _Jasper et Alice se tournaient vers moi.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui... Y a une soirée étudiante au bar en face de la fac... J'y vais faire un tour une heure ou deux avec... Angela et quelques copains...

Alice se retournait vers la télévision.

- Amuse-toi bien ! Rentre pas trop tard...

- Avec quelques copains ? s'étonnait Jazz.

- Oui... Des copains de la fac...

Mon beau-frère lâchait Alice et s'agenouillait sur le canapé, s'appuyant sur le dossier pour me voir.

- Qui ?

- Edward et Ben...

- Tu les connais bien ?

- Jazz ! Laisse la vivre sa vie... soupirait Alice.  
Il regardait sa copine, visiblement contrarié.

- Ca t'inquiète pas toi ? Elle sort jamais et là pof elle décide d'aller faire un tour à 20h45 !

- Non je ne m'inquiète pas dans la mesure où elle nous a dit où elle allait et qu'elle revenait avant 23h !

- C'est qui ces types ?

_J'adorais Jasper, mais parfois il était étouffant. Il disait souvent que le fait d'avoir été longtemps ami avec Alice avant de sortir avec faisait de moi une petite soeur et qu'il avait du mal à accepter que j'avais grandi... Ceci dit, je l'adorais aussi mais bon, j'ai 19 ans, flûte !_

- Laisse tomber Jazz !

J'attrapais mes clés et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Jasper me suivait jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- Tu rentres quand ?

- 23h maximum... Ecoute Jasper...

Il soupirait et tapotait sur le capot de ma voiture.

- J'te materne trop, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais avec un léger sourire. _Il ne pensait pas à mal... _

- Ok... Mais si t'as un souci tu...

- Je sais, je t'appelle... Ne t'en fais pas Jazz, t'es le premier numéro pré-enregistré dans la mémoire de mon téléphone !

- Il est chargé au moins ?

_Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est encore pire que Charlie ! _

- Ok ok... J'te fais confiance... Amuses-toi bien !

- Merci !

Je grimpais dans ma voiture et mon beau-frère allait m'ouvrir le portail. _Sacré Jasper... Moi qui aurais pensé que ce serait Alice qui ferait des problèmes par rapport à cette sortie... _

**.**

Je me garais sur le parking et rejoignais l'entrée du bar. Angela et Ben étaient déjà assis autour d'une table.

- Salut !

- Oh Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward...

Angela et Ben eurent un sourire entendu. _Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver quand ils font ça... Je savais très bien ce qu'ils pensaient ! _

- Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des films, je vous arrête tout de suite ! On est là pour juste sortir une heure ou deux...

- Si tu le dis...  
Angela sirotait son cocktail et Ben envoyait un texto.

- Assis toi, reste pas debout !

Je m'installais avec eux. J'avais l'impression de les déranger. Je ne cessais de consulter ma montre et commandais un cocktail sans alcool.

_Vingt minutes de retard déjà... _

Ben et Angela parlaient d'un groupe d'étudiants complètement ivres, mais je n'arrivais pas à suivre leur conversation. _J'avais hâte de voir Edward arriver... au moins, nous serions deux à tenir la chandelle... _

Une demie-heure passait. Toujours personne. Il était pratiquement 22h et je m'ennuyais ferme.

- Bon... Excusez-moi mais je vais rentrer... Il ne viendra sûrement plus alors...

- Non Bella, reste... sifflait Angela.

- Non... Je suis fatiguée de toute façon... J'vais rentrer... Si vous le croisez, vous m'excusez auprès de lui ?

J'embrassais mes amis mais au moment où je me tournais, je voyais Edward arriver. Je sentais un sourire m'envahir. _J'étais soulagée... et déçue de son manque de ponctualité. Mais c'est un homme après tout... _Il s'approchait de nous, visiblement essouflé. Sa main se posait sur mon bras.

- J'suis désolé... J'ai eu un souci... en fait... j'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt...

- C'est pas grave... On va boire un verre ?

Mon coeur battait à 100km/h. Il m'entraînait vers le comptoir et je sentais sa main frôler mon dos. _La sensation était grisante. _

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

- Un cocktail sans alcool...

- Moi aussi...

- Très bien !

Nous nous adossions contre le bar en attendant nos consommations.

- J'suis désolé... je suis vraiment en retard...

- C'est pas grave je t'ai dit... Ton patron a été dur à négocier pour que ta soeur te remplace ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Ma soeur ?

_Comment ça «ma soeur» ?_

- Oui... Elle devait te remplacer une ou deux heures à ton boulot ce soir, non ?

- Mais je... si ! Oui ! Oui... Oui en fait, mon patron a mis longtemps à bien vouloir me laisser une heure... J'ai dû négocier mais... enfin j'suis là... C'est l'essentiel ! Merci !

Il attrapait les verres et me tendait le mien.

- Merci...

Il portait à sa bouche le liquide. _Il tremblait... elle était bizarre son excuse quand même... comme s'il ne se rappelait pas que sa soeur le remplaçait... _

- Alors... T'as croisé Yorki ?

- Non... et tant mieux ! souriais-je.

- Il m'énerve ce type ! J'ai envie de lui faire avaler sa cravate par le...

- Par le ?

- J'allais dire par le cul mais je pense que ça ne serait pas assez douloureux...

J'éclatais de rire, imaginant Yorki entrain de se balader avec une cravate pendouillant entre les fesses. Edward souriait, sirotant son verre.

- Parles-moi de toi, Bella...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Hum... et bien qui tu es, d'où tu viens... ta famille, tes amis...

- Et bien Bella Swan, arrivante en provenance de Forks, mes amies ici c'est surtout Angela et ma soeur bien sûr, puis ma famille et bien père Charlie Swan, mère Renée Dwyer, tous deux divorcés depuis dix ans. Je n'ai qu'une soeur, Alice...

- Charlie Swan ?

- Oui...

_Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? _Edward inspectait son verre, les yeux comme deux soucoupes volantes.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ouais... un peu... j'ai été plusieurs fois à Forks et...

- Ouais je sais, tes parents ont une résidence secondaire là-bas...

- Ma mère oui...

- Seulement ta mère ? Tes parents sont divorcés ?

- Non, ils sont toujours ensemble... mais disons que j'aime pas trop parler de Carlisle...

_Je sentais bien au fond que je poserai la question de trop, mais j'étais parfois trop curieuse..._

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

Il avalait son cocktail et le reposait sur le comptoir derrière nous.

- Oui, effectivement !

Il ne rajoutait rien, s'évertuant à fixer la foule d'étudiants qui s'amassait devant nous. Je terminais mon verre et sentais son regard peser sur moi.

- T'es différente des autres...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'essaies pas de savoir pourquoi… D'habitude les gens sont très friands de ce genre de ragots...

J'avais appuyée mes coudes sur le comptoir derrière nous, mes mains tombant dans le vide. _Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas curieuse par rapport à ça mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre à avoir des réponses alors que nous n'étions que de simples connaissances de faculté._

- Je pense juste que ça n'est pas mes oignons !

Il regardait mes doigts, dans une position semblable à la mienne et sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, il effleurait ma peau. _Ca avait été si bref... mais vraiment agréable... _

- Merci Bella...

- De rien... souriais-je.

_Sa présence était agréable. Il semblait un peu plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée. _Nous restions silencieux un moment, jusqu'à l'entrée dans le bar de Yorki.

- Oh non, revoilà monsieur Cravate... marmonnais-je. Il doit être le seul étudiant à en porter une ! Ca doit être pour se donner un genre premier de la classe ou j'sais pas...

- Premier de la connerie ouais ! râlait Edward.

Nous éclations de rire et Eric s'approchait de nous, sourcils froncés.

- Et bien... Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié mais apparemment...

- Tu peux croire en la deuxième moitié maintenant, Yorki ! Tu nous excuses, on a autre chose à faire ! crachait Edward en attrapant ma paume et m'entraînant à l'extérieur.

La nuit était bien tombée et la fête battait son plein.

- Tu es mon héros, Edward !

Il eut un rictus.

- Ca me change de d'habitude... murmurait-il.

Il consultait son portable.

- Il est bientôt 23h... j'suis désolé mais j'vais devoir rentrer...

- Moi aussi de toute façon... Mon beau-frère risquerait de lancer Interpol à mes fesses si je franchis pas le palier avant 23h05 !

- Possessif ?

- Un peu, souriais-je.

- Bon... j'te ramène ?

- Non... J'ai ma voiture au parking !

- Oh... ok ! J'te ramène à ta voiture alors ?

Son sourire en coin me fit totalement craquer.

- Avec plaisir !

Il me suivait jusqu'à ma voiture sur le parking.

- Merci pour la soirée... On se voit demain !

- Ouais... merci à toi !

Nous échangions une bise et je rentrais dans mon véhicule, démarrant le moteur.

_En dépit de son retard et du fait qu'il doive sans cesse partir... je me sentais bien avec Edward. Il semblait drôle et simple, à mille kilomètres d'un stéréotype des enfants de riches ! _Je l'appréciais sincèrement et j'imaginais que si un jour il ressentait le besoin de se confier sur ce qui lui arrivait, il le ferait !

**-o-0-o-**

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne ! _Un peu de repos... je vais pouvoir m'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil ! _En allant fermer la porte, je voyais la clé de la boîte à lettres. J'avais pas été lever le courrier ce matin ! Il y avait une simple lettre. Je l'attrapais et remontais en quatrième vitesse dans mon appartement miteux.

_C'est sûr que c'était pas le luxe ce taudit ! La peinture des murs était totalement défréchie, et c'était assez crade par endroit, mais avec mon faible revenu de mon putain de job minable de distributeur de journaux et colleur d'affiches dans la ville, je ne pouvais pas me payer plus ! Je pouvais m'estimer heureux dans ma situation si j'arrivais au 20 du mois et qu'il me restait 15$ sur mon compte ! _Parfois, je me disais qu'Emmett avait raison et que j'pourrais privilégier mon job à mes études mais je prouverai à Carlisle que j'pouvais tout assumer et réparer mes erreurs !

Je m'installais sur le canapé mou et tournais l'enveloppe pour voir le destinataire.

_**«Mr. & Mrs. Fonzanetti Antonio.»**_

PUTAIN ! C'est pas vrai...

_C'est pas possible ! J'avais imaginé que cette lettre arriverait... mais j'avais tellement voulu le contraire... _Je savais déjà ce que ce courrier signifierait ! _Mais je ne laisserai pas ça se produire ! JAMAIS ! _


	5. Chapter 4 : Solidarité étudiante

_**Coucou, bonjour, bonsoir!**_

_**Voilà j'ai un gros problème... J'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde...  
Alors je pense que pour me faire pardonner, ce nouveau chapitre**_

_**avec quelques jours d'avance peut etre une bonne réponse, non ? =)**_

_**En tout cas, merci à toutes pour tous vos adorables messages !**_

_**J'adore lire vos théories =)**_

_**-o-**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre qui étayera ou non vos idées sur le secret d'Edward !**_

_**Le prochain, ce sera samedi soir parce que j'en ai envie =)**_

_**Pour celles qui suivent les one-shots du hasard est chez moi, **_

_**j'ai pris un peu de retard pour le prochain **_

_**mais vous l'aurez vendredi dernier délai c'est archi-certain !**_

_**Merci à vous pour tout encore une fois !**_

_**Je vous adore!**_

_**A très vite !**_

_**Take care of you, c'est le plus important!**_

_**Tiffany**_

_**** Coco : **__Merci pour tes reviews =) Oui, effectivement beaucoup de mystères qui embrouillent, de choses pas claires... Hum que c'est difficile quand on sait pas mdr Ton esprit risque de te tarabuster encore un peu plus ^^_

_**Morgane : **__Rassures-toi, t'es normale ! Je fais exprès de brouiller les pistes mdr_

_**twilight-poison : **__Oui je voulais dire expéditeur, effectivement... c'est une erreur d'inattention mais tu me vois désolée que ça t'ait fait beuguer lol **_

_**-o-**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**P**_oint de vue de Bella.

Trois jours. _Trois jours qu'Edward Cullen n'a plus remis les pieds en cours ! _Notre professeure de sociologie en travaux dirigés, cette chère Olivia Corbero, s'en étonnait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'appel.

- C'est bien la peine qu'on me demande de l'accueillir exprès pour favoriser ses petits horaires...

_Cela me mettait incroyablement en colère ! J'ignorais pour qui elle se prenait ! _Angela me faisait un appel du coude et se penchait vers moi pendant que notre enseignante nous distribuait les copies du dernier contrôle.

- A quoi tu penses, Bella ?

Corbero s'approchait de notre table.

- Swan, Isabella. Pas mal mais vous pouvez largement mieux faire, je le sais !

Elle me tendait mes feuilles. _13/20, c'est déjà pas mal ! Sauf le commentaire d'Olivia : «Votre devoir a bon fond mais je vous surnote largement ! Vos évaluateurs d'examens ne seront pas si indulgents que moi! Travaillez!»_

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me donner une note si elle ne reflétait pas réellement mon potentiel ! Angela avait eu 11.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur un article de journal datant du 17 mars dernier qui affirme que...

L'enseignante fut interrompue par deux petits coups sur la porte. Elle soupirait et fermait les yeux brièvement.

- Entrez !

Edward passait la tête timidement.

- Excusez-moi pour...

- Vous êtes en retard, monsieur Cullen !

- Oui... je suis désolé...

- Quelle va être l'excuse cette fois ? Horaires nocturnes je suppose ? J'imagine que vous avez vos fiches de paie sur vous pour m'imposer vos désirs d'horaires ?

Toute la classe la regardait. _Comment cela se faisait qu'une prof soit aussi ignoble ? C'était étrange... autant des jours elle était disposée à aider avec grand plaisir mais devant un groupe, elle était toujours désagréable ! _

- Non... Pardonnez-moi Madame... J'ai eu une panne de réveil... Je suis sincèrement navré !

Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et bien voilà qui a le mérite d'être honnête ! Ceci étant dit, je ne tolère pas une telle indiscipline ! Puisque vous semblez avoir eu du mal à vous imposer de venir ici à l'heure à laquelle débute ce cours réellement, soit 8h30, vous allez à la machine à café vous réveiller ! Vous reviendrez après la pause, frais et plein de bonnes intentions !

_Elle le congédiait purement et simplement ? Comme ça ? Pour quinze minutes de retard ? _Edward soupirait et fermait les yeux, visiblement résigné.

- Bien, Madame...

Il disparaissait de notre champ de vision, refermant la porte avec douceur. Olivia s'appuyait contre son bureau.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, ceci est valable pour vous tous ! A la prochaine «panne de réveil», ne vous donnez pas la peine de venir interrompre la séance ! Qu'on se le dise ! Bien ! Attrapez vos photocopiés de la semaine dernière... nous allons reprendre.

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Ses cours étaient assez monotones. A 9h35, elle nous cédait une petite pause. Angela et moi quittions la salle. Ma meilleure amie retrouvait Ben, lui aussi en break. _Et c'était reparti pour dix minutes de complicité pour eux ! Angela était aux anges et Ben la dévorait du regard ! _Je décidais de les laisser seuls et descendais dans le hall pour m'offrir un chocolat.

Edward était assis sur les marches qui montaient à un amphithéâtre, juste à côté de la machine à cafés. Il fixait un point imaginaire, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'approchais doucement.

- Salut Edward !

Il levait les yeux vers moi, une triste mine sur le visage. Un faux sourire animait ses traits.

- Salut Bella !

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il tripotait la lanière de son sac à dos dans un geste nerveux.

- Je trouve dégueulasse ce que t'as fait Corbero...

Il se grattait la nuque et tournait sa tête vers moi, sans jamais vraiment me regarder en face.

- C'est pas grave... Ce n'est qu'une heure de cours... Je crois qu'elle m'a dans le pif depuis que j'ai été admis dans sa classe contre son opinion...

- Tu voudras que je te passe ce qu'on a écrit ?

- Vous avez fait beaucoup ?

- Pas tellement... On a juste relevé les notions importantes dans un article de journal qu'elle nous a donné la semaine dernière et on a expliqué quelques définitions de façon plus approfondie du cours que l'on a eu en amphithéâtre jeudi dernier...

- D'accord... Je ferai des photocopies si ça te dérange pas !

- Absolument pas ! Si je te le propose... souriais-je.

Nous échangions un sourire et je consultais ma montre.

- On a encore le temps...

Je remarquais alors que sa chemise était mal boutonnée.

- Tu t'es levé précipitamment ce matin ?

- Un peu... Pourquoi ?

- Lundi a été rencontrer mardi et Mercredi est boutonné avec jeudi...

Il portait son regard sur sa chemise et masquait difficilement un rougissement.

- J'suis vraiment bon à rien le matin... J'comprends qu'elle m'ait pas admis en cours avec cette tenue j'ai dû me taper la honte !

Il éclatait de rire en reboutonnant correctement son vêtement.

- Tu veux un café ? proposais-je.

Il se relevait, disposant son sac sur son épaule droite et fouillait dans ses poches de jeans. Il en sortait quelques malheureuses pièces qu'il regardait, aterré. _A vue de nez, je n'aurai pas dit qu'il avait plus de cinq dollars... _

- Bon... non... En fait ça ira... je vais me contenter d'un verre d'eau.

_Etait-ce en rapport avec son peu d'argent sur lui ? _

- Si t'as pas assez, je t'invite...

- Non, t'es gentille Bella... je... en fait c'est mon argent pour midi alors...

- Mais je vais te l'offrir le café si tu veux ! Ca ne me gène pas tu sais !

J'extirpais des pièces supplémentaires de mon porte-monnaie mais il arrêtait mon geste.

- Non Bella... Vraiment ! N'insiste pas tu veux ?

Son regard vert s'ancrait au mien et je le vis furieux. _Bon ben s'il en veut pas, je vais pas le lui faire avaler de force..._

- C'est toi qui vois... soufflais-je avant de me lancer mon chocolat.

Edward buvait un verre d'eau à la fontaine et se réinstallait sur les marches. Je retrouvais ma place et sentais son regard sur moi et ma boisson, son ventre gargouillait un peu. _Il me raconte des cracks ! Il en a envie d'une boisson chaude ! _Je tentais d'accrocher ses yeux et lui faire admettre qu'il en voulait un mais sans succès. A peine nouais-je un contact avec lui qu'il se levait, comme électrocuté.

- J'crois que c'est l'heure...

- T'as raison...

Je terminais mon gobelet et Edward me précédait sur le retour à la salle. Notre groupe et celui de Ben étaient toujours en pause et Edward s'approchait de son ami. Ce dernier lui tendait son gobelet de café et il en prenait une gorgée.

_Pourquoi il fait ça ? Si ça se trouve, il manque d'argent... _J'ignorais pourquoi mais le fait qu'il ait refusé un café avec moi alors qu'il en buvait une petite gorgée dans celui de Ben m'énervait. Je fis demi-tour.

- Bella, tu vas où ? demandait Angela.

- J'reviens !

Je courrais jusqu'à la première machine que je croisais et commandais deux cafés. Un pour lui et un pour moi. Quand je revenais précautionneusement afin d'éviter de les renverser, la classe rentrait. Je suivais le mouvement et passais devant le bureau d'Edward. Il m'observait, presque penaud. Je me postais devant lui en attendant qu'Olivia revienne.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Avec ou sans sucre ?

Edward me regardait, scié. _Avant de venir à bout d'Isabella Swan, il y a de la marge ! _

- Sucré... si...

- Parfait ! Tiens...

Je lui donnais le gobelet bouillant et il m'adressait un sourire que je savais sincère.

- Merci beaucoup Bella... Je te rembourserai quand...

- Non ! Si tu fais ça, ça va mal aller alors je te conseille de garder ton argent !

Il reportait son attention sur sa tasse.

- Merci... T'es adorable...

Je me sentais rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. A cet instant, notre professeure revenait et m'interpellait.

- A votre place s'il vous plaît ! Terminez votre boisson rapidement !

- Oui Mrs Corbero !

Durant le cours, j'observais Edward. Mrs Corbero nous avait donné un exercice. Il l'effectuait seul, sirotant sa boisson, prenant son temps. _Il représentait LE mec splendide par excellence ! _Et puis il était gentil ! Mystérieux, mais gentil !

**..**

Pour le déjeuner, je retrouvais Edward, Ben et Angela devant le restaurant universitaire. Edward me rendait mes notes de la première heure et nous suivions nos amis dans la cantine pour aller chercher nos plateaux repas. Je prenais une salade, mon sandwich et ma salade de fruits et payais quand je me retournais machinalement. Edward était un peu en retrait, devant l'étalage des desserts. J'essayais de ne pas paraître trop indiscrète et récupérais ma monnaie. Edward s'était décidé et il posait sur son plateau un fromage blanc et une pomme. Il s'avançait et payait son maigre repas. _Il allait faire toute la journée avec ça ? _Il nous rejoignait et chacun d'entre nous remarquait la faible consistance de son déjeuner.

- Oh vieux, t'es malade ? demandait Ben.

Edward fixait son repas.

- Ouais... j'sais pas... j'me sens pas bien...

_Et ce n'était pas faux ! Il était devenu très pâle. _Il avalait son fromage sans une parole, et en était à tripoter sa pomme quand son téléphone sonnait.

- Excusez-moi... Allô ?

...

- T'es sûre qu'il y n'en a plus ?

...

Il soupirait et se frottait le visage.

- C'est pas le moment...

...

- Putain, si j'avais su... Bon écoute... je fais un saut au distributeur et je vais essayer de me démerder... Oui... non ! Non mais je sais que t'y es pour rien ! Mais tu vas pas te prendre le chou avec Royce pour ça, Rose ! Laisse tomber ! J'arrive... J'suis là dans trente minutes, je vais essayer de trouver une solution !

...

- Oui... A tout de suite !

Il raccrochait. Nous n'osions pas parler.

- Je... Excusez-moi... j'ai un problème avec ma soeur faut que je m'en aille...

Il se levait, glissait sa pomme dans son sac et vidais son verre d'eau. Il s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de manche et se penchait vers moi. Dans le mouvement que j'effectuais pour me redresser afin de lui faire la bise, nous nous percutions et nos lèvres se frôlèrent, à leur commissure...

_Euh... wow... bon... c'était... un accident... non un baiser mais... j'en avais les entrailles qui se tordaient. _J'ignorais ce qu'il avait ressenti mais un instant, nos yeux s'accrochèrent dans une profondeur que jamais encore je n'avais donné.

- Bonne journée Bella...

- Toi aussi, merci... murmurais-je, presque sonnée.

Il saluait Angie et donnait une poignée de main à Ben. Son regard vert fixait le mien tout en saluant son ami. _Avait-il cru que je l'avais fait exprès ? _Je devais avouer que l'intensité de ses yeux me déstabilisaient... Cet échange n'avait évidemment pas échappé à Angela. Edward s'éloignait et je l'observais discrètement, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse. Nous retournions à nos plats devant nous. Bizarrement, je n'avais plus faim. Une multitude de questions se bousculait en moi. _Etait-il malade ? N'avait-il pas assez pour manger à sa faim ? Est-ce que le fait que le docteur Cullen et lui soient fâchés influe sur l'état de ses finances ? Ou était-il pris dans un engrenage qui lui aspirait l'argent de son travail ? _Ce que m'avait raconté Jacob me trottait dans la tête. Ses petits délits étaient-ils encore d'actualité ?

- C'est bizarre qu'il soit parti aussi vite... constatait Angela.

A côté d'elle, Ben la regardait en coin.

- Il est très proche de sa soeur... murmurait-il.

_Etait-ce suffisant pour justifier un tel comportement ? Franchement, j'adore Alice ! Mais je ne me barre pas comme une voleuse dès qu'elle m'envoie un texto. _

- Tu sais pourquoi il est fâché avec son père ? demandais-je.

- Pas vraiment... Il n'en parle pas beaucoup...

Ce fut là la seule parole que je pus obtenir de son ami. Ce dernier reprenait son repas et le terminait en discutant de nouveau avec Angela.

_Je me sentais un peu seule en les voyant faire mais j'étais heureuse qu'Angie puisse approcher Ben et entretenir une certaine complicité grandissante avec lui ! _

Le soir, je quittais ma dernière heure de cours quand je reçus un texto de Jasper. Lui et ma soeur étaient partis dîner. Il me priait de bien me fermer dans la maison dès que je rentrerai. _J'adore ce type ! Mais surprotecteur au possible... _Je décidais de passer au supermarché du coin pour m'acheter un repas tout prêt et une glace, chose dont j'avais très envie depuis un bout de temps, malgré les réprimandes d'Alice. _Vu qu'elle ne sera pas là, je vais en profiter ! _Je quittais le rayon des surgelés avec ma minie-pizza et mon pot de glace. Je décidais d'aller m'acheter une petite salade avec des crudités pour compléter le tout. _Bon... pas très diététique mais y aura de la verdure, non ? _

Je me dirigeais vers le rayon et apercevais une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien ! _Edward Cullen. _Mon coeur bondissait en le voyant à la caisse. Il avait une simple poche qui semblait pleine à craquer. Il payait la caissière et quittait le magasin rapidement. _Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir de si graves soucis financiers s'il faisait des achats ! Si ça se trouve ce matin j'avais été excessive pour le café... Et si je l'avais vexé et que je m'étais faite des films ? _Parfois, il m'arrivait d'être parano...

Je rejoignais la maison et m'enfermais. Sur la table, Jasper m'avait laissé un mot.

_**«Passe une bonne soirée,**_

_**enlève tes clés de la serrure qu'on puisse rentrer tout à l'heure.  
Ferme-toi bien, je laisse mon téléphone allumé si t'as besoin de quelque chose.**_

_**Jasper.»**_

_Non mais je rêve ! Il est PIRE que ma propre mère ! _

La soirée se déroulait normalement. Demain je n'avais pas cours, je pouvais donc veiller un peu. Je m'étais installée en pyjama devant la télé avec mon pot de glace et le curais. _Délicieux ! Vraiment ! _Je dus m'assoupir parce que je sentais que l'on m'attrapait et que j'avançais.

_Aaaattends une minute ! Comment j'arrive à flotter au-dessus du sol et à monter les escaliers ?_

J'ouvrais les yeux, mon coeur palpitant trop vite. Le visage de Jasper m'apparut alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait.

- Merde... j't'ai réveillé !

Il me reposait au sol à côté de mon lit mais je chancelais, étourdie par la fatigue.

- Oups !

Il me rattrapait le bras.

- Attention tu vas tomber !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jasper ?

- On est rentrés, tu t'étais endormie sur le canapé alors je t'ai monté dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses dormir plus confortablement...

Dans le fond, il était vraiment adorable ! Je le serrais brièvement dans mes bras.

- Merci Jazz !

Je m'allongeais dans le lit.

- T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Correcte... J'ai fait la gourmande ! Et vous ?

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage et il avait des étincelles plein les yeux.

- C'était sympa...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Resto puis ciné et on s'est promenés... Allez tu devrais dormir il est tard, presque trois heures !

- Bonne nuit...

Il se penchait vers moi et m'embrassait le front.

- Bonne nuit Bella !

Il quittait la pièce et deux minutes plus tard, Alice toquait et entrait, en robe noire de soirée, entrain de défaire ses boucles d'oreilles.

- Ca y est t'es au lit, Papa t'a bordé ? souriait-elle.

J'éclatais de rire et ma soeur s'asseyait sur le rebord de mon lit. Son regard était débordant d'amour et de sérénité. _Je les enviais elle et Jasper de vivre un amour aussi fort et apaisant ! _

- Tu sais Bella, je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec Jazz !

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Il pourrait être pire comme beau-frère ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et tu es quelqu'un de bien alors je ne peux pas faire autrement que l'apprécier !

Elle pressait ma main brièvement.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un toi aussi ! Peut-être cet Edward qui sait ?

Je manquais de m'étouffer en déglutissant. _Elle rêve, elle ! _

- Alice ! Edward est un mec digne des plus grands mannequins ! Il a autre chose à faire que s'occuper de moi !

Elle semblait réfléchir un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Ou peut-être pas... Peut-être que tu lui plais et qu'il est trop timide pour t'aborder !

- Ca m'étonnerait...

Elle soupirait et se relevait.

- Tu es une très jolie femme, quand en prendras-tu conscience ?

Je me blottissais sous ma couette, bien au chaud.

- Et toi, tu devrais prendre conscience qu'il est tard et que tu commences à divaguer ! Va te coucher !

- Je vais te prendre en mains et faire de toi la femme fatale que tu dois être !

_Et ben ! Tout un programme ! _

- Mais oui c'est ça ! Maltraite-moi encore une fois et je demande à Jasper de te virer de ma chambre !

- Il ne fera pas ça, parce que c'est mon mec !

- On parie ? JAS...

Mais je ne pus terminer ma phrase, Alice plaquant sa main contre ma bouche en riant.

- Tais-toi traîtresse à ton propre sang !

J'éclatais de rire en la repoussant.

- Allez, sors de là, laisse-moi dormir !

La porte s'entrouvrait sur Jasper en pyjama.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alice ? Laisse la dormir ! Elle va s'énerver et plus pouvoir dormir après !

Ma soeur roulait ses yeux dans ses orbites et soupirait.

- Parfois, je me demande laquelle il veut épouser !

- Ecoute la voix du sage, Alice ! Laisse-moi dormir !

Elle se levait, boudeuse.

- Bien, puisque c'est ça et que personne ne m'aime, je m'en vais ! NA !

Elle passait à côté de Jasper mais ce dernier l'attrapait par la taille, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Redis une seule fois que je t'aime pas et je te jure que tu vas pas fermer l'oeil cette nuit !

_Oh non pitié... nooooooooon ! Pas les Olympiades du sexe ! _

- Tu ne m'aimes pas !

Elle jouait la carte de la provoc' là et ça fonctionnait du tonnerre de dieu. Jasper l'embarquait refermant ma chambre.

_Et ça ne loupait pas ! Dix minutes plus tard, la première épreuve des jeux olympiques était lancée, la flamme olympique ne tardant pas à s'embraser... Comment je fais pour dormir moi maintenant, hein ? _AAAHHHH MAIS OUI JE SAIS !

J'ouvrais le tiroir de ma table de chevet et attrapais une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait deux boules quiès...

_Voilàààààààààà ! _

**::..**

Ce samedi, je me baladais dans les rues, flanant devant les boutiques sans grand objectif. J'étais initialement venue ici pour me trouver quelques décorations pour ma chambre que j'avais envie de personnaliser un peu plus. J'observais la vitrine d'une boutique de décorations, observant des tableaux représentants une photo de la ville de New-York. Malheureusement, les tons noirs et blancs ne conviendraient pas beaucoup avec ma tapisserie verte pâle. Il me fallait quelque chose de coloré.

J'observais les autres modèles quand j'entendis mon prénom.

- Hé, Bella !

Je me retournais pour voir Edward Cullen se diriger vers moi, accompagné par la sublime blonde de l'autre jour. _Sa soeur donc ! _

- Oh, salut Edward !

Il se penchait vers moi et me faisait la bise. Ses yeux me semblaient toujours aussi puissants et profonds, peut-être encore plus depuis l'incident du self.

- Tu te balades ? souriait-il.

- Oui... Comme toi apparemment...

- Pour une fois qu'il fait soleil...

Derrière lui, un peu en retrait, je sentais sur moi le regard de la plantureuse blonde. Elle semblait sévère et très réservée. Mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial, presque intraitable. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire à larges bretelles et de talons hauts qui la rendaient plus somptueuse encore. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient bouclés et retenus par une pince sur le côté. Elle portait un collier absolument magnifique avec des diamants mais Ô combien couteux probablement.

_Comment est-ce qu'un tel fossé pouvait exister entre un frère et une soeur ? Rosalie parlait-elle encore à ses parents, ce qui expliquerait ce si bel appârat ? Et puis surtout... Y avait-il femme plus belle et élégante que Rosalie Cullen ? _

Edward dut m'apercevoir l'observer.

- Oh... J'ai pas fait les présentations... Bella je te présente Rosalie... C'est ma soeur donc hein et pas ma petite-amie ! lançait-il, visiblement amusé.

Je lui retournais son sourire, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir de cette bourde.

- Rose, voici Bella une amie de la fac...

- Enchantée, Rosalie...

Elle ne me rétorquait pas la pareille mais regardait son frère.

- Bonjour ! claquait-elle froidement.

_Même sa voix avait un ton respectable et agréable... Perfection ? Non ! Encore mieux que ça ! _

- Edward, il ne va pas falloir traîner, Royce ne sera pas content si nous ne rentrons pas à l'heure ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a une sainte horreur de...

- Je sais Rose ! la coupait Edward. Mais peut-être que ton fiancé pourrait apprendre que nous ne sommes pas toujours à sa disposition !

Visiblement, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux beaux-frères.

- Royce a rendez-vous avec son père et Carlisle à 17h30 ! Et tu le sais !

- Ouais ben raison de plus... marmonnait Edward.

_Hum... sujet sensible... _Edward se tournait vers moi.

- Tu fais les boutiques ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton truc...

- En fait, je me cherchais quelques décos pour ma chambre ! Mais j'allais abandonner... Y a rien de bien passionnant ici !

- Y a une petite boutique au coin de la septième rue là-bas... Ils ont des trucs sympas tu peux p'tètre y aller faire un tour ?

Je suivais son doigt et voyais l'enseigne qu'il me désignait.

- C'est de la déco ?

- Ouais... Un peu de tout, luminaires, décos, babioles... y a même des parures de lit je crois !

Derrière, Rosalie s'impatientait.

- Edward !

- Oui ! Deux secondes ! Tu as fini les exercices de la mère Corbero ?

- J'ai fait la synthèse oui... et toi tu l'as fait ?

- J'ai du mal avec les synthèses...

- Tu voudrais un coup de main ?

- C'est juste que j'ai pas la méthode en fait... J'ai un plan mais je sais pas s'il est bon !

- Si tu veux on peut se retrouver bientôt et voir ce que tu as fait ?

Il m'adressait un large sourire.

- C'est pas de refus...

- Edward ! Je te préviens que je ne te serai pas de secours ce soir ni demain ! Nous passons le week-end chez Carlisle et Esmé !

- Oui je sais Rose ! J'ai pas dit que Bella et moi travaillerons ce soir ! Est-ce que tu es disponible demain ?

Mon regard allait de sa soeur à lui. Elle était exaspérée et tapait du pied en regardant sa fine montre.

- Edward ! Il est 17h !

Il soupirait fortement et sortait son téléphone.

- Tu peux me donner ton numéro de portable, Bella ? Je t'appelerai pour savoir quand on peut s'organiser ça...

Je lui donnais mon téléphone et il me faisait bipper. Je récupérais son numéro et l'enregistrais.

- Voilà... Je t'appelle ce soir...

- Je vais à la voiture ! lançait Rosalie en s'éloignant.

_Et beeeen... pas terrible cette rencontre ! _

- Excuse-là... Elle est un peu... timide, on va dire !

- Timide ? Une fille comme elle est timide ?  
Edward eut un petit rictus.

- Elle tient de mon père... Elle est très distante avec les autres...

- Je vois ça... En tout cas, elle est superbe !

- C'est vrai ! Bon... je vais vraiment y aller sinon je vais en entendre parler ! Faut pas contrarier ce cher Royce !

- C'est son mari ?

- Son fiancé ! Lui c'est le fils d'un très bon ami de mes parents alors...

- Je vois... Bien... Tu m'envoies un message ?

- D'accord ! J'y penserai... A ce soir alors...

- Oui... et merci pour l'adresse du magasin...

Il me souriait et nous échangions une bise. Je sentais sa main frôler mon bras et tout en moi se contractait à ce geste. Il s'éloignait dans la direction qu'avait pris sa soeur et peu de temps après, je les voyais passer dans une rutilante ferrari noire.

_Et bien... On s'embête pas chez les Cullen ! _

Je faisais les boutiques, trouvant mon bonheur dans le magasin qu'il m'avait indiqué. Puis, je rentrais chez moi et me préparais un plat de pâtes. Jasper et Alice étaient partis chez les parents de mon beau-frère pour tout le week-end et j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. Vers 22h, je reçus un texto d'Edward.

_**«Salut Bella, j'espère que je te dérange pas.  
J'ai pu m'arranger pour demain entre 13h et 14h.**_

_**On peut se rejoindre quelque part ?»**_

Le dimanche, peu d'endroits étaient ouverts.

_**«**__Je crains qu'il n'y ait que peu d'endroits ouverts le dimanche,_

_tu peux peut-être venir chez moi ?»_

Trois minutes plus tard il me répondait par l'affirmative. Je lui indiquais mes coordonées et lui expliquais le chemin. Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, j'éteignais mon téléphone et montais me coucher.

Il me fut difficile de dormir cette nuit-là. Je voyais Edward encore et encore dans mes rêves un peu osés. Sa plantureuse soeur m'empêchait de l'approcher. Je me réveillais en sursauts alors qu'elle me poursuivait avec sa ferrari pour me tuer. _Violente ! _

.

Toute la matinée, je m'affairais à ranger la maison pour qu'Edward ne pense pas que nous vivions comme des ploucs. Je montais enfiler autre chose que mon vieux jogging après avoir rapidement déjeuné. _Edward Cullen allait me rendre visite ! Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, nous allions vraiment être seuls ! Pas d'étudiants autour de nous, pas de Ben et Angela, pas sa soeur ni la mienne. Personne. Si Jasper apprenait ça, j'étais bonne pour voir Edward se faire dépecer vivant ! _

Cette pensée me fit sourire et je redescendais en bas, vêtue d'un jeans bleu et d'un débardeur blanc, mes cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Il était 13h15 ! Au moment où je posais le pied sur le carrelage, mon téléphone bippait.

_**«Salut Bella, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'arranger.**_

_**Je vais me débrouiller pour ma synthèse, j'espère que je n'ai pas bloqué ta journée.**_

_**J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt mais je n'ai pas pu. Pardon. On se voit demain!»**_

J'étais un peu déçue mais une petite intuition m'avait soufflé qu'Edward ne serait pas venu. _C'était presque trop beau qu'un tel Adonis passe le pas de ma porte ! _Du coup, je remontais à l'étage remettre mon jogging ! Il devait me rester un peu de glace dans le congel'...

**..::..**

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

_Evidemment, c'était à prévoir ! _J'avais tout essayé pour aller chez Bella et faire ce devoir qui me posait problème mais la dernière barrière qui m'en avait empêché avait été, comme toujours, mon père ! J'avais appelé chez eux, espérant que ma mère pourrait me rendre service. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait décroché !

_«Allô ?»_

- C'est Edward !

_«Je sais ! Ton numéro s'affiche ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?»_

- Maman est là ?

_«Nous sommes occupés ! Les parents de Royce sont ici pour déjeuner ! Rosalie m'a dit que les parents de Heidi t'avaient écrits...»_

- Oui...

_« J'espère que ça ne t'étonne pas ! Ca te pendait au nez et tu le sais !»_

Il me cherchait.

- Putain je sais ça Carlisle ! Là n'est pas l'objet de mon appel, passe-moi Maman !

_«Ta mère discute, je te l'ai déjà dit! J'ai pris la liberté de joindre les parents d'Heidi... _

- Carlisle ! Tu as dit un dimanche que ça ne te regardait plus et que tu ne voulais plus rien savoir à ce sujet... Tiens-toi en donc à tes paroles, tu veux ?

Je l'entendais soupirer.

_«Tu n'y arriveras pas avec cette attitude-là ! Je t'aurai prévenu, Edward ! Tu veux tout assumer tout seul ? Et bien assumes ! Mais dans ce cas-là, n'essaie pas d'obtenir l'aide de ta mère dans mon dos ! Tu veux être un adulte alors comportes-toi en temps que tel et n'imagine pas que tu pourras avoir ta vie d'avant maintenant !»_

- Bon tu sais quoi... Laisse tomber va ! Bonne journée !

Je raccrochais, plus qu'énervé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tous me renvoient mes erreurs ? Evidemment... je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines voire de jours avant que les parents de mon ex petite-amie ne m'envoient ce courrier...

_Mais je voulais mener une vie aussi normale que possible ! _

J'attrapais mon portable et envoyais un texto à Emmett... mon dernier recours. Malheureusement, il avait un match de baseball et ne pouvait se libérer. Je devais annuler ce "rendez-vous-devoirs" avec Isabella Swan... Il y avait bien longtemps qu'annuler un rendez-vous ne m'avait pas fait chier à ce point-là d'ailleurs...

_Ca m'énervait de m'apercevoir que je ne pouvais pas avoir énormément de solutions. Parfois... ben parfois je savais que Carlisle avait raison ! Mais je ne voulais surtout pas lui donner cette satisfaction ! _


	6. Chapter 5: Edward Cullen ne reste jamais

_**Bonjoooooooooooour !**_

_**Chapitre encore en avance...  
Honnêtement, vous avez TOUT pété sur ce précédent chapitre!**_

_**Une centaine de reviews... Si j'm'attendais à ça...**_

_**Je dois avoir les lectrices les plus cool du monde et c'est super grisant pour moi**_

_**d'avoir tout ce soutien ! Vous êtes formidables !**_

_**-o-**_

_**Je vous poste plus tôt ce chapitre parce que mon départ en vacances**_

_**a été avancé. Et au lieu d'avoir du retard, jpréfère avoir de l'avance !**_

_**Le chapitre n°6 sera publié dès mon retour, jeudi soir sûrement !**_

_**-o-**_

_**Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, le site beugue !  
Hier en postant le One-Shot du Hasard, temporairement le chapitre a eu disparu**_

_**pour revenir après. Donc si celui-ci n'est pas accessible immédiatement,**_

_**revenez plus tard et ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne m'amuse pas à supprimer les chapitres rien que pour me marrer lol**_

_**-o-**_

_**Cette question est souvent revenue cette fois alors je vais vous éclairer : **_

_**on saura TOUT au chapitre 11, mais ça ne signifiera pas la fin de l'histoire**_

_**pour autant ! Il y aura une deuxième partie qui j'espère, vous plaira!**_

_**-o-**_

_**En attendant je vous laisse à votre lecture,**_

_**encore merci à vous pour tout !  
Profitez de la vie et du reste,**_

_**je vous embrasse**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_**.o.0.o. .o.0.o. .o.0.o. .o.0.o. .o.0.o. .o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Mon réveil n'avait pas sonné ce matin... En fait si mais j'avais cru bon l'éteindre et pouvoir dormir dix minutes de plus... Les dix minutes s'étaient transformées en une heure et demie tant et si bien que lorsque j'émergeais, il était 9h15 !

_Merde, merde, merde ! _

Dieu merci, ce matin c'est cours en amphithéâtre. Les enseignants se fichant que tu sois en cours ou non ne contrôlaient pas quel groupe se trouvait devant eux. Ce qui nous laissait donc une certaine liberté. Le groupe suivant le mien commençait son cours à 10h30, j'irai donc rattraper à ce moment-là.

En bas, Jasper était avec trois personnes. Deux parents et un handicapé. Il allait probablement assurer tout ce qui était cours et écriture des devoirs... J'admirais mon beau-frère de se donner avec tant de patience et de sourire. Tous étaient assis autour de la table du salon et discutaient avec des feuilles devant eux.

- Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans ce milieu ? demandait le père.

- Ca fait trois ans et demi. Mais j'avais une petite soeur qui était handicapée donc l'aider faisait partie de mon quotidien...

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je craignais le sujet. Jasper ne parlait que peu de Brionnie et j'ignorais moi-même de quoi sa petite soeur était décédée.

- Brionnie a eu un accident à l'école. Elle avait une aide mais ce jour-là, celle-ci était en retard pour je ne sais quelle raison. Brionnie a voulu aller dans la cour pour voir ses camarades et... l'école ne répondant pas tout à fait aux normes d'accueil pour les handicapés... Brionnie a voulu descendre une simple marche pour aller voir ses amies mais la roue a basculé dans le vide et elle est tombée, la tête la première contre une dale en ciment...

- Oh... pardon... quel âge avait-elle ?

- Ca s'est passé il y a treize ans... Elle avait six ans... Elle en aurait 19 aujourd'hui...

Je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour tenter de ne pas lui montrer mon émotion.

_C'est une histoire terrible ! _

Je me servais un verre d'eau pour tenter d'apaiser la boule de chagrin qui se formait dans ma gorge. Je ne mesurais pas la peine qu'avait dû endurer Jasper à vivre cela. Et d'un simple coup, je réalisais enfin pleinement l'investissement dont il faisait preuve dans son métier. Est-ce que le fait que Brionnie aurait eu 19 ans l'influençait dans son comportement avec moi ? _Avais-je été une soeur de substitution ? _

Je m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine, grignotant quelques céréales sans grand appétit. _Si je perdais Alice, je crois que je pourrais faire exploser la terre entière. Avoir une soeur et en quelques secondes se la voir retirée à jamais... une chose horrible ! _La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et j'entendais des voix.

- Alors on se voit à la rentrée Monsieur Whitlock ?

- Avec plaisir ! Salut Paul !

Je devinais que Paul était le garçon handicapé. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait sur Jasper qui m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Salut Bella...

- Salut Jazz...  
Je m'étais levée et il s'approchait pour me faire la bise. _Et je comprenais enfin la chance que j'avais, contrairement à Brionnie, d'avoir Jasper proche de moi qui, même s'il me maternait beaucoup trop, prenait soin de moi à chaque seconde ! _Je le serrais dans mes bras et sentais sa poigne autour de mon dos.

- Je suis désolée pour Brionnie...

Il embrassait mes cheveux brièvement.

- T'as pas à l'être... mais merci de me supporter...

J'esquissais un petit sourire.

- Tout ce que je fais pour toi, j'aurais aimé le faire pour elle...

- Je comprends... T'es comme un frère pour moi Jazz'... et si pour une quelconque raison débile tu devais quitter Alice, je voudrais qu'on reste en contact parce que je perdrais beaucoup...

Il resserrait sa prise sur moi.

- Ca me fait beaucoup de bien que tu me dises ça, Bella...

Je l'entendais inspirer profondément et déglutir. _C'était la première fois que je voyais mon beau-frère à coeur ouvert... _Il m'écartait de lui et me souriait.

- Mais pour quelle raison idiote et débile quitterais-je ta soeur ? Elle me séquestre !

Nous éclations de rire et je filais me préparer pour aller en cours.

**::..**

J'entrais dans le couloir qui menait à l'amphithéâtre et apercevais Edward, adossé au mur de la grande salle, une jambe remontée et son pied calé contre la brique, la tête appuyée en arrière et les yeux clos. _Il avait dû râter le premier cours ! _

- Salut Edward !

Il tressautait et rouvrait les yeux, avec une demie-seconde de réflexion.

- Oh... Salut Bella ! souriait-il.

Il s'approchait et nous échangions une bise.

- Tu as raté le réveil ? demandait-il.

- J'ai un sommeil profond... soupirais-je.

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et ses doigts tapaient des mesures inaudibles sur les bretelles noires de son sac.

- Moi qui craignais de me retrouver seul une fois de plus... Le garçon isolé de la cour de récré... soufflait-il, malicieux.

Je m'approchais de lui et m'appuyais contre le mur à mon tour.

- L'insaisissable Edward Cullen ! plaisantais-je.

Il m'adressait un léger clin d'oeil et mes palpitations s'accéléraient... _Edward pouvait tellement être différent... Tellement adorable mais si mystérieux ! _

- Est-ce que l'insaisissable Edward Cullen pourrait t'inviter à boire un verre ?

_Attends une seconde... Il vient bien de me proposer ça ? Lui ? _Il éclatait de rire.

- T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi, Bella ?

- Mais tu...

- On va dire que c'est pour le café de l'autre jour et le lapin que je t'ai posé dimanche...

- Mais t'as pas à...

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Juste un verre, Bella ! Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser !

Il semblait décidé.

- Oui... ben d'accord... enfin avec plaisir mais... enfin quand ?

Il consultait sa montre et fixait un point derrière moi.

- Etant donné que ce cours, le prof n'est pas captivant et qu'il met ses notes entières sur internet... on pourrait p'tètre sécher deux heures et puis aller boire un café ?

- Tu... Enfin tu crois que...

- Ben et Angela pourront nous passer quelques informations supplémentaires si jamais...

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, que ce soit au niveau de l'intérêt du professeur et sur l'appui des notes d'Angie et Ben... _Après tout... je n'ai jamais manqué un cours depuis le début... c'est pas une fois qui me tuera ! _

- Ok, j'te suis !

- Parfait !

Il me souriait au moment où le précédent groupe quittait l'amphithéâtre. J'entendais à peine Angela m'appeler mais je me retrouvais emportée par le flot d'élèves dans le couloir et dus me hâter pour retrouver Edward. Il m'attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la fac et à peine réunis, il m'entraînait au milieu de la place.

- On ne va pas ici ?

- J'aime pas ce rade... Bourré d'étudiants qui se croient malins à être entrés en université... Ca te dit qu'on aille ailleurs ? Ou tu tiens absolument à ce bar là ?

_En fait, je n'avais jamais eu la curiosité d'aller ailleurs... Une habitude, tout simplement ! _

- Le changement ne tue pas...

Edward m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Certainement pas ! Et puis je n'ai pas nécessairement envie de voir ton copain Yorki !

_Si j'avais eu douté, cette information m'aurait décidé à suivre Edward ailleurs !_ Je frissonnais.

- Tu sais utiliser les bons mots, toi !

Edward eut un petit rire et je le suivais dans les ruelles. Il bifurquait dans une petite rue et m'emmenait dans un petit bar dont j'ignorais l'existence.

- Tu vas voir, c'est sympa ici !

L'ambiance était assez agréable et chaleureuse, malgré l'apparence un peu délabrée du bar. Edward nous guidait jusqu'à une banquette bleue nuit et nous nous y installions, commandant deux capuccinos.

J'observais autour de moi. Il y avait deux personnes assises au bar d'une cinquantaine d'années, discutant avec passion du match de baseball de la soirée. Une femme faisait le service et les regardait, un peu blasée. Edward s'affalait contre la banquette derrière lui et m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne vais pas t'enlever...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Merci...

La serveuse posait ma boisson devant moi et Edward sortait son portefeuille.

- Ca fait combien ?

- 4$40, Monsieur...

Il extirpait un billet de 10$ alors que j'attrapais ma monnaie.

- Edward... Attends...

- Range ça, tu veux ?

La serveuse lui rendait sa monnaie et il la rangeait, avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Bon... Merci...

- Je t'en prie... Tu verras, ils seront meilleurs que les capuccinos de la machine à cafés de la fac !

- C'est pas bien difficile, souriais-je.

Il me rendait mon sourire et portait sa tasse à la bouche.

- Alors Bella... je suppose qu'on va être amenés à passer du temps ensemble ces prochaines semaines...

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que Ben envisage de fréquenter un peu plus Angela...

_WOUH ! Ca, ça allait lui plaire ! _

- Il voudrait sortir avec elle ?

- Plus le temps passe, plus il l'apprécie ! Je crois qu'il est amoureux...

- Angela aussi l'apprécie beaucoup !

- Enfin une bonne chose dans cette vie merdique... soufflait-il.

Un petit silence suivait cette déclaration. _Quelque chose ne cadrait probablement pas pour lui ! _

- Es-tu à ce point blasé ?

Il haussait simplement les épaules avant de boire. Je passais ma cuillère dans la chantilly, attendant que ma boisson refroidisse un peu.

- Je crois bien ouais...

- C'est triste... A 19 ans...

- J'aimerais que cela soit autrement, tu peux me croire...

Je l'observais, plongeant dans ses yeux vert. Encore une fois, mon coeur s'accélérait sous l'intensité de son regard.

- Mais ce n'est sûrement pas une chose qui t'intéresse, pas vrai ?

- Je m'intéresse à ce que tu souhaiteras me raconter !

Et c'était vrai. _J'avais envie d'en apprendre sur lui et de passer du temps avec lui, mais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. _

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et sans que je ne le vois vraiment venir, il pressait ma main brièvement sur la table.

- Tu es si différente... Tu n'es pas avide du moindre détail comme la plupart de tes congénères féminines que j'ai pu fréquenter...

- J'ai toujours pensé que la plupart des nanas et moi n'avions rien en commun... Le genre curiosité mal placée, string qui dépasse du pantalon et décoleté au nombril me laisse de marbre...

- Tu es donc toi aussi blasée... souriait-il.

- J'avais pas pensé à ça... riais-je.

- On va bien s'entendre alors...

- On s'entend déjà bien... non ?

- Dans la mesure où je n'ai pas envie de vomir dès que je te vois, je crois que oui !

- J'en suis ravie ! Et puis comme tu le dis, on va être amenés à passer du temps ensemble si Angela et Ben deviennent plus intimes...

- Je me demande comment il va se déclarer...

- Avec des mots ? suggérais-je

Edward éclatait de rire et je me laissais gagner par son hilarité. Je prenais un peu de chantilly avec ma cuillère et la goûtait.

- C'est décidément trop bon !

- Ils font les meilleurs cafés de la ville, ici !

- Comment tu l'as connu ?

- Emmett y a bossé en début d'année pendant six mois...

- Emmett McCarthy ?

- Oui...

- Il est devenu quoi ?

- Il a passé un an à enchaîner des petits boulots et là il commence une formation pour devenir entraîneur de baseball...

- Il y a joué ?

- Assez longtemps oui ! Jusqu'à seize ans. Mais il s'est blessé gravement au genou et le médecin lui a plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il devrait arrêter pour son propre bien. Emmett est fou mais pas cinglé, il sait que la santé passe avant tout alors il a décidé d'essayer de faire partager sa passion aux enfants et de les éduquer avec les valeurs du sport... Il est tombé le nez dans le gazon quand il était petit et ça l'a éclaté alors je crois qu'il veut montrer aux jeunes qu'on peut vivre à fond ce qu'on aime sans tomber dans certains clichés !

- C'est une saine ambition... Je me rappelle un peu d'Emmett... Il n'y avait pas grand chose à l'époque qui le contrariait à l'école !

- Il est toujours comme ça aujourd'hui ! Si tu déprimes de trop, il faut absolument que t'ais son numéro dans son répertoire ! Quelque soit la situation, il te fera rire au moins une fois !

- Il en manque des gens comme ça... un peu comme ma soeur Alice...

- Elle a l'air assez joviale comme frangine ! Ca doit pas triste chez vous !

- Entre elle et Jasper, j'ai de quoi m'occuper je te rassure !

Il portait sa tasse à sa bouche et terminait sa tasse pendant que prenais une gorgée de la mienne.

- C'est important d'être entouré de personnes positives, Bella !

- Ah mais ça ne me gène pas... Je crois que je vais m'ennuyer quand je prendrai mon indépendance définitive... Mon beau-frère est extrêmement protecteur avec moi et même si ça me fait râler, je crois que je l'apprécie dans le fond...

- Profites-en et garde tes relations à eux ainsi... Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as...

_Etait-il en froid avec sa soeur ?_

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ta soeur Rosalie pourtant...

- C'est le cas... C'est peut-être la pire des garces mais sans elle, je ne pourrais pas tout gérer comme je peux le faire... Elle m'a sauvé la mise deux ou trois fois et je lui suis redevable !

- C'est à ce point ?

- Tu n'imagines pas encore... Elle a fait beaucoup pour moi malgré ses apparences froides et extrêmement intraitables !

- Tu la connais bien mieux que moi...

- Depuis un moment déjà ! souriait-il.

Finalement, je découvrais Edward comme jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de le voir. Il était sympa et souriant et une sorte de feeling se créait entre nous. Je l'appréciais sincèrement et malgré le fait qu'il reste mystérieux sur sa vie privée, il se livrait sans concession pour le reste. Notre conversation s'orientait sur Forks.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois la fille du Chef Swan...

- Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas ! Tu vas régulièrement à Forks ?

Son regard s'assombrissait.

- Plus réellement depuis que mon père et moi limitons nos rencontres...

- Et avant, tu y allais beaucoup ?

- Tous les étés et un week-end tous les deux ou trois mois en théorie... Mes parents ne peuvent que se libérer rarement.

- Ils font quoi dans la vie ?

- Carlisle est un chirurgien et maman est décoratrice d'intérieur... Elle a une chaîne de bureaux dans tous les Etats-Unis, une véritable femme d'affaires !

- Et Rosalie et toi êtes leurs seuls enfants ?

- Oui... mais deux enfants c'était déjà trop...

- Comment ça ?

- Disons qu'ils ont jamais été trop présents en tant que parents... A part ma mère peut-être...

- C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas en bons termes ?

- Entre autre, oui...

- Ca fait longtemps que...

J'hésitais à lui poser la question. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je ne m'intéressais qu'à cancaner !

- Ca fait un peu plus d'un an que c'est au point où l'on s'évite pratiquement... mais c'est plus vieux que ça... Disons que j'ai fait quelques conneries dont je ne suis pas fier et que la dernière en date a été le coup de grâce...

_Etait-ce donc là ce que Jacob m'avait raconté ? Les petits délits de récidiviste ? _

- D'accord...

- Allez ! Assez parlé de moi parce que c'est trop déprimant ! Et toi alors tu...

Son portable sonnait et il regardait le correspondant.

- Excuse-moi... c'est ma mère...

- Je t'en prie...

Il se relevait et se dirigeait vers l'extérieur pour téléphoner. Je patientais tranquillement, terminant ma boisson. Deux minutes plus tard, il revenait et se rasseyait face à moi.

- Je me vois obligé de mettre fin à ce bon moment avec toi... Ma mère voudrait que je passe rapidement...

_Evidemment... Ca ne pouvait pas durer ! _

- Y a pas de soucis... C'était sympa !

Il opinait et nous quittions le bar. Nous marchions dans la ruelle pour revenir sur la grande place qui était devant la fac.

- Bien... Je te remercie pour cette matinée...

- C'est moi... c'était vraiment agréable de te découvrir un peu plus, Bella...

_Cette simple phrase me grisait beaucoup... le fait que ce soit lui qui me dise ça à moi... ça me faisait quelque chose ! _

- J'en suis heureuse également...

- Je ne t'effraie pas ?

Quelle question !

- Pourquoi tu devrais m'effrayer ?

- Avec les quelques conneries que j'ai pu faire et maintenant que tu sais ça...

Je l'arrêtais immédiatement.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu as pu faire. Non seulement ça ne me regarde pas, mais en plus c'est du passé, non ? A moins que tu ne sois un violeur assassin en série, tu ne me fais pas peur...

Il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à craindre ça !

- Alors je pense que l'on peut continuer à se fréquenter sans problèmes...

Un sourire en coin purement et simplement divin illuminait son visage.

- Tu m'en vois ravi... Faut vraiment que je file, Bella ! Sinon ma mère risque d'être fortement en colère...

- Vas-y... Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois puni et mis au coin !

- Non... Elle n'irait pas jusque-là... A demain !

- Oui... Bonne journée...

Il se penchait et nous échangions une bise. Je l'observais rejoindre sa voiture et partir.

Je retrouvais Angela et Ben devant la faculté sur les marches. Ils se regardaient avec beaucoup d'amour dans les yeux. Ben lui touchait la main avec tendresse. Je n'osais pas trop m'approcher pour ne pas briser ce moment. _En plus, Angela m'en voudrait ! _Je partais m'acheter un sandwich et m'asseyais sur le rebord d'une marche. Je sortais mon bouquin pour m'occuper en attendant que le prochain cours ne commence. J'étais plongée dans mon roman quand je sentais une petite tape sur mon épaule.

Angela s'asseyait à côté de moi et je lui souriais. Elle était seule.

- Salut Bella !

- Oh Angie ! Ca va ?

Elle avait un large sourire et se penchait à mon oreille.

- Ben m'invite à dîner ce soir...

- Un dîner, carrément ?  
Elle opinait et rougissait.

- En tête à tête, à 19h15, au Plaza !

Je sifflais.

- Punaise ? Le Plaza ? Il se moque pas de toi !

Elle souriait.

- Au début ça m'a gêné qu'il m'invite à cet endroit mais il a insisté et... enfin j'suis contente !

Et ça se voyait !

- Profites-en bien...

- Mais j'y comptais bien ma chère ! Ta soeur serait disponible ce soir pour m'aider à me fringuer correctement ? Que je ne ressemble pas à un sac de tri !

- Alice a toujours du temps pour ce genre d'activités !

J'attrapais mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Alice. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et elle exigeait de nous que nous soyions revenues vers 16h15, directement après nos cours !

- Et toi alors ?

- Moi quoi ? demandais-je en rangeant mon portable.

Angela s'appuyait sur ses coudes à l'arrière contre la marche.

- Tu es bien partie avec lui, il me semble ?

- On a été boire un café dans une petite rue... Vous avez fait beaucoup en cours ?

- Non non non petite maline ! Tu n'esquiveras pas le sujet !

- Raté ! soupirais-je, faussement frustrée.

- Alors ? Il est plutôt séduisant, non ?

- Ca pour l'être, il l'est ! On a été boire un café tous les deux et on a fait connaissance... On a parlé de vous aussi ! souriais-je

- De nous ?

- Nan nan nan... C'est un secret ! Mais on a aussi passé en revue nos familles et tout... c'était un bon moment !

- Vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps ?

- Une heure et demie... Sa mère l'a appelé et il a dû partir...

- Comme toujours... Edward Cullen ne reste jamais...

Je n'ajoutais rien. _Elle avait raison ! Avais-je déjà vu Edward Cullen rester en place une seule journée ? Je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir ! Soit il devait aller travailler, soit son portable le rappelait à l'ordre par des textos ou des appels... _

**::..**

Comme toujours, Alice avait fait des miracles ! Angela ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme discrète que je connaissais ! Alice lui avait prêté une splendide robe rouge en soie qu'elle portait divinement bien, avec des talons noirs, du maquillage donnant un effet très discret et des lentilles remplaçants ses inéluctables lunettes.

- Wow ! Angela ! T'es superbe !

Alice approuvait d'un signe de tête, assise à côté de moi sur le matelas dans ma chambre.

- T'as fait des merveilles, Alice ! Je ne me reconnais pas !

- Attends, on va demander un avis masculin ! JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

- QUOI ?

- Ramène-toi s'il te plaît mon chéri d'amour !

On entendait mon beau-frère soupirer et toquer contre la porte de ma chambre, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ouais ?

- Regarde Angela et dis-nous ce que t'en penses !

Mon beau-frère l'observait, visiblement incrédule.

- Beh punaise ! C'est bien toi Angela ?

- Oui, mais c'est Angela en opération «Je-veux-faire-craquer-celui-qui-me-plaît» !

- Ca sera réussi ! Sauf si c'est un aveugle !

- Merci Jazz !

Alice se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et il quittait la chambre pour retourner à l'ordinateur comme bien souvent quand il avait du temps libre. Nous terminions la touche coiffure quand ma soeur consultait sa montre.

- Il est 18h20 ! Faut que tu y ailles si tu ne veux pas être en retard !

Angela attrapait son sac à mains.

- Encore merci Alice ! Je te ramène la robe demain sans faute !

- T'en fais pas, ça presse pas ! Et tache de récompenser mes efforts en ramenant ce garçon chez toi !

Je me tournais vers ma soeur.

- Parce que tu voudrais qu'ils couchent dès le premier soir, toi ?

- Non, évidemment pas... Le lendemain c'est plus sage !

Nous éclations de rire et Angie nous quittait. Je préparais le dîner alors que ma soeur se douchait et que Jazz était devant la télé. Mon portable sonnait.

_Edward ! _

Mes entrailles se nouaient en regardant mon correspondant. _J'ignorais pourquoi un mec comme lui s'intéressait à moi ! Sûrement un problème dans ses cours... _

- BELLA TELEPHONE ! hurlait Jasper du salon.

- OUI JE SAIS !

J'attrapais mon portable et décrochais.

- Allô ?

_«Bella ? C'est Edward !»_

- Oui... Salut !

_«Salut... j'te dérange pas ?»_

- Non pas du tout... Je préparais le dîner...

«_Ah c'était donc ça cette bonne odeur qui avait envahi mon salon !» _riait-il.

- Ca doit être ça oui !

_«En fait je t'appelais... tu vas me trouver idiot...»_

_-_ Bien sûr que non !

J'attendais, impatiente, ma gorge s'asséchant inexplicablement.

_«En fait... je voulais te remercier pour ce matin... j'ai passé un super moment avec toi... j'ai apprécié boire ce café en ta compagnie et... enfin voilà quoi !»_

Mon coeur explosait dans ma poitrine et, sans raison, mes membres se mettaient à trembler.

- Je... ben c'est gentil... moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment...

_«Je suis content que ça soit le cas... j'avais peur que tu t'ennuies avec moi...»_

- Non... Sûrement pas ! Et si un jour tu as envie qu'on renouvelle l'expérience... d'un café je veux dire... Ca sera avec plaisir !

J'entendais Jasper et Alice entrer dans la cuisine. J'éteignais le feu sous la poëlle et sentais leurs regards sur moi.

_«J'en serai très heureux...»_

Dans le combiné, j'entendais du bruit.

_«Je vais devoir te laisser Bella... j'ai deux trois trucs à ranger avant de... enfin d'aller bosser alors...»_

- Tu travailles ce soir ?

_«Ouais... Je vais coller des affiches pour le concert en plein air de vendredi prochain... pas très stimulant mais bon...»_

- J'comprends... Travaille bien alors...

_«Merci ! Bon appétit Bella !»_

- Bonne soirée... et merci pour l'appel !

_«Tout le plaisir était pour moi...»_

Il coupait net la conversation, sans s'étendre davantage.

_Et bien... C'était bien la première fois que l'on m'appelait pour me remercier d'un café ! Venant de la part d'Edward Cullen, c'était très flatteur... et très plaisant ! Etonnemment, j'avais des papillons dans tout le ventre qui voletaient et l'espace d'un instant, aussi bref fut-il, je m'imaginais lui plaire... _

Je servais ma soeur, son copain et reposais le dîner, sans en prendre. Je n'avais plus faim, étrangement !

- Tu manges pas, Bella ? demandait Alice.

- Non... Je vais aller m'allonger...

- C'était qui au téléphone ? m'interrogeait Jasper en mangeant une fourchette de lentilles.

- C'était Edward... Bon appétit !

Sans demander mon reste, je filais dans ma chambre pour me glisser sous ma couette et ne pas me trahir.

_Je suis allée prendre un simple café avec Edward et il m'appelle pour m'en remercier... Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ? _Je n'avais pas envie de m'imaginer des choses qui seraient probablement fausses. Edward aurait sans doute mieux que moi s'il voulait se trouver une copine... Ou voulait-il tout simplement attirer une nana dans son lit ? _Beaucoup de mecs ne pensaient que par leur appareil reproductif ! Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille..._

Alice entrait dans ma chambre et elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du matelas.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre Edward et toi ?

_Etrangement, alors que d'habitude son côté fouineur pouvait être pénible, j'éprouvais l'envie d'avoir son opinion... _Je me tournais sur le dos pour voir ma soeur qui me fixait.

- Je sais pas... Il m'a invité boire un café ce matin et il vient de m'appeler pour me remercier d'être allée avec lui... Je trouve ça... enfin disons que je ne sais pas quoi en penser...

- C'est sûr que c'est très attentionné de sa part... Vous avez passé un bon moment ?

- C'était très sympa ! Il est super gentil... bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dise pas tout sur certains sujets... mais tout ne me regarde pas, pas vrai ?

- C'est sûr... et toi, comment tu ressens les choses ?

- Je sais pas... C'est quand même sujet à interrogation, non ? Ou c'est moi qui me fait des idées ?

Alice se redressait un peu, passant sa jambe droite sous ses fesses.

- Tu ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais tu sais... ce genre de petit geste n'est pas innocent... Il s'inquiète de ton bien-être... de savoir ce que tu as pensé de votre tête-à-tête... Il est possible que tu lui plaises...

- Vraiment ?

Elle opinait.

- Je vois pas pourquoi... T'as vu comment il est foutu ? Ce type peut faire craquer toutes les filles du monde ! C'est juste impossible que je lui «plaise» en admettant que ça soit ça...

Alice soupirait. _J'allais encore avoir droit à son traditionnel refrain !_

- Mais tu es jolie, Bella ! Même très jolie ! Tu es simple et naturelle. Généreuse et spontanée. Tu ne triches pas avec tes sentiments... ce sont des choses qui plaisent... Et Edward a été boire ce café avec toi, pas avec n'importe quelle bimbo !

- Alice...

- Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec lui... Il n'y a que comme ça que tu sauras ce qui peut se passer entre vous ou non...

_Je savais qu'elle avait raison... mais ce n'était pas toujours facile de faire confiance au temps... ni facile, ni agréable... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je n'avais pas résisté. _J'avais essayé de ne pas le faire, pour ne pas passer pour un obsédé qui ne voudrait qu'une chose : mettre Bella dans son lit ! _Mais je l'avais appelé pour simplement la remercier de ne pas être toutes les filles qui me faisaient de l'oeil, ne pas être plus curieuse que nécessaire sur ma situation.

Prendre un café avec elle ce matin avait été un moment agréable. Il m'avait semblé tellement facile de parler avec elle... Elle avait un très joli sourire et deux yeux chocolat rieurs. Elle était loin d'être idiote et savait où se trouvait sa place... J'appréciais sa simple présence et je voulais pouvoir l'inviter encore boire un café, voire déjeuner... _ou peut-être dîner... _

Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis un petit moment déjà. Depuis Heidi en fait... Mais bon Heidi... je l'avais connu dans une période trouble où je mélangeais l'alcool à quelques autres substances peu avouables dont j'avais honte à présent. En fait, j'ignorais si j'avais vraiment aimé Heidi... mais maintenant de toute façon, elle s'est suicidée alors la question ne se pose plus ! _Parfois, il m'était dur d'accepter qu'elle soit partie de façon aussi lâche... Je lui en voudrai pour le restant de mes jours ! _

Je tournais et retournais mon téléphone dans ma main quand il vibrait.

- Ouais Rose ?

_«Râté, c'est Royce !»_

- Royce ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi à cette heure-ci ?

_« Je voulais te prévenir que cette semaine, tu te débrouilleras sans nous ! Rosalie et moi partons à Washington !»_

- Et bien bon voyage !

_« Ce ne sera pas la peine de nous appeler en urgence, personne ne te répondra ! Tu prendras tes précautions...»_

- Royce ! J'habite seul depuis la rentrée je te signale !

_«Tu sais très bien ce que je pense du fait que ta soeur te donne de l'argent pour t'aider à traverser tout ça ! Ce n'est pas te rendre service et je compte bien lui en parler afin qu'elle cesse de...»_

Je raccrochais sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. Je HAIS ce type ! Purement et simplement ! _Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Rosalie s'évertuait à construire cette image d'un couple parfait alors que Royce était ignoble ! _Je continuais de croire que cette prochaine union arrangeait bien son père et le mien. _Comme ça ils vont brasser un peu plus de pognon tiens ! _Je me levais pour aller chercher une canette de soda. J'étais bien trop énervé pour faire quoi que ce soit ! _Les fantasmes d'Emmett me faisaient presque rêver ! Si seulement Rosalie pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui ! Fini Royce, exit cet arrangement à la noix et j'aurai ENFIN un beau-frère sympa ! _

Mais parfois, la vie ne tourne pas comme on le voudrait !

_Et j'étais trop bien placé pour le savoir... _


	7. Chapter 6 : Moment romanticopathétique

_**Barf allez... journée qui pue alors vu que j'ai eu une journée merdique,**_

_**un départ en vacances reporté,**_

_**et deux trois p'tites choses pas agréables...**_

_**ben jvous poste ce chapitre en avance, voilà !**_

_**Vous avez été super nombreuses encore une fois à lire le précédent**_

_**alors ce chapitre 6 est ma réponse à toutes =)**_

_**Je vous aime!**_

_**Rendez-vous jeudi soir!  
Tiftouff19.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella. **_

- Bella ? Je peux entrer ?__

Je m'étirais dans mon lit en ce dimanche matin. Jasper avait toqué contre ma porte.

- Oui, vas-y !

Il entrouvrait et passait sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre avec un petit sourire.

- J'te réveille ?

- Non, t'inquiète pas...

- Y a un type en bas pour toi... Edward...

_Hein ? Edward chez moi un dimanche matin ? _

- J'peux lui dire de dégager si tu veux !

- Non non surtout pas heh t'es malade ou quoi ?

Jasper m'adressait un petit sourire et je bondissais de mon lit, comme électrocutée.

- Euh... Bella...

- Ouais Jazz ?

- Tu comptes pas descendre le voir en nuisette ?

J'observais ma fine tenue. Alice me l'avait offert à mes dix-huit ans. C'était une nuisette en soie violette avec de la dentelle légère blanche, qui me descendait un peu au-dessus des genoux. _J'aurais bien eu envie de dire à Jasper que si, j'allais descendre dans cette tenue, rien que pour le faire râler mais je ne doutais pas de la colère dans laquelle ça le mettrait._

- Non, je vais descendre en petite culotte !

- Ah ha ah ah ! Allez habille-toi j'vais lui dire que t'arrives !

- Merci !

J'enfilais rapidement un jeans et un débardeur propre sur mes sous-vêtements. Je filais à la salle de bains en vitesse pour me coiffer. _Oh putain mais cette tête ! c'est pas possible ! _Je nouais mes cheveux avec un élastique à la va-vite et descendais les marches en modérant mon allure. _Je ne voulais pas passer pour la fille groupie qui ne sait se contenir quand un bel homme comme lui débarque chez elle un dimanche à 10h30 ! _

Edward était assis sur le rebord du canapé, les doigts noués et les bras posés sur ses cuisses. Il regardait avec un vif intérêt me semble-t-il la télécommande posée sur la table du salon. Jasper était installé à côté sur le fauteuil, sourcils froncés. J'eus envie d'éclater de rire en voyant le tableau. _C'était peut-être pour ça que Charlie appréciait tant Jasper ! Parce qu'il savait que j'étais bien gardée ! _

- Salut Edward !

Edward se relevait, visiblement soulagé, et m'adressait un petit sourire. _Je remarquais immédiatement les larges cernes sous ses yeux..._

- Hey, Bella !

Je m'approchais pour lui faire la bise et attendais que Jasper s'en aille. Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, nous fixant intensément.

- Jasper, t'as pas quelque chose à aller faire dans la cuisine par exemple ?

- Non, rien de prévu... Tout est déjà prêt !

_Il ne comprend pas ou il le fait exprès ? A mon avis... il le fait exprès ! _

- T'es vraiment sûr ? Pas de besoin pressant ni d'une soudaine envie d'aller faire une petite balade ?

- Il pleut !

Ce n'est pas ce que le temps présageait. Un soleil radieux innondait la baie vitrée du salon. J'arquais un sourcil tandis qu'Edward me regardait, craintif voire étonné.

- Et Alice ? T'as pas envie de monter la réveiller par hasard ?

- Elle dort !

Au même moment, et dieu la bénisse, la voix de ma soeur s'élevait de l'étage sur un ton langoureux.

- JASPER BEBE TU VEUX PAS VENIR T'OCCUPER DE MOI ?

Jasper se crispait, bloquant sa respiration, ses doigts serrés sur les bras du fauteuil. Puis, ENFIN, il daignait se lever pour monter à l'étage. Je me tournais vers mon invité qui semblait mi-gêné, mi-amusé de la situation.

- Excuse-le... Il est un peu...

Il me souriait et je ne sais pas si je pouvais trouver plus beau sourire masculin ! _Cet homme pourrait être mannequin ! _

- C'est donc ton beau-frère ?

- Lui-même... Mais si ça ne te gène pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte pour continuer à faire les présentations...

- Pourquoi ?

Au même moment, un léger gémissement s'élevait de l'étage. Je soupirais. _Ils craignent putain ! _

- A cause de ça...

Edward éclatait de rire et je l'entraînais vers le jardin derrière la maison.

Les précédents propriétaires de la maison avaient eu des enfants et étaient encore accrochées sur une solide branche deux balançoires. Je me dirigeais vers l'une d'elle et m'y installais, imitée par Edward.

- Alors... que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Il détournait son regard en direction de ses pieds croisés au niveau de ses chevilles. _Il rougit ? _

- Tu rougis ?

Ma question eut le don de l'intimider encore plus et je ne pus retenir un large sourire devant la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux. Je me balançais légèrement sans décoller les pieds du sol.

- Je te plais c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que t'es venu jusqu'ici ce dimanche ? plaisantais-je, persuadée qu'il allait éclater de rire.

Il relevait la tête vers moi et souriait d'un sourire en coin qui m'aurait faite vendre mon âme !

- J'te mentirai si j'te disais le contraire mais...

Mon coeur râtait un battement et je sentais ma plaisanterie s'évaporer en une fraction de seconde. _QUOI?_

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Oh... enfin... enfin si... t'es une très jolie femme et... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

_C'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire ? je suis donc un laidron ? Je sais que j'ai jamais été un canon de beauté mais dit comme ça, c'est hard quand même ! _

- Enfin si... oh putain j'suis nul mais j'suis nul !

Il relevait la tête vers moi et implantait ses yeux vert dans les miens.

- _Tu _es très jolie, Bella et _tu _as toute mon attention... ça oui je voulais le dire... enfin pas vraiment le dire mais bon... mais en fait je voulais juste...

_«Tu as toute mon attention...» ça veut dire quoi, ça ? _Mon coeur s'était brutalement accéléré à ses paroles et je n'arrivais plus à ne voir que lui. _Je l'intéresse, vraiment ? Ou dit-il cela uniquement par politesse et pour rattraper son lapsus de tout à l'heure ? _C'est probablement la deuxième hypothèse ! Cela ne peut pas être autrement.

- En fait je voulais juste sortir de chez moi et me changer les idées et comme Ben ne répondait pas au téléphone, je me suis dit que peut-être je pouvais venir t'embêter un peu !

Il n'hésitait plus et semblait convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. _Ca me faisait plaisir qu'il souhaite passer du temps avec moi, même si c'était pour «m'embêter»! _

- Tu peux m'embêter autant que tu veux...

- Merci c'est gentil...

Il retournait à la contemplation de ses chaussures. Je laissais un petit silence s'installer entre nous et remarquais que son visage s'assombrissait peu à peu.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme... Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Il soupirait et se frottait le visage de sa main droite.

- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

- T'as fait la fête hier ?

- Non pas vraiment... j'me suis fait virer de mon boulot...

- Viré ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Disons que j'ai dû m'en absenter et ça faisait beaucoup ce mois-ci alors le patron m'a dégagé !

_C'est sûr que l'absentéisme n'aidait pas à garder son travail ! _

- Tu as manqué beaucoup de journées ?

Il eut une grimace.

- Cinq...

- Tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller ou...

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir... bien que j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à travailler en même temps que mes études...

Beaucoup de zones d'ombres remplissaient le tableau et je ne comprenais pas vraiment bien ce qui pouvait se passer pour lui. Mais puisqu'il semblait décidé à accepter de me parler, je voulais en savoir plus pour avoir une vision globale et le conseiller le mieux possible.

- Excuse-moi Edward mais... est-ce que c'est parce que ta soeur s'entend avec tes parents et toi non que financièrement, ça va mal ?

Il tapotait ses doigts dans le vide et se mordait l'intérieur des joues.

- Rosalie travaille... Elle fait son business comme une chef... mais bien sûr que nos parents doivent l'aider un peu et puis son fiancé, Royce, est extrêmement riche. Son père est à la tête d'une banque nationale et sa mère a pu se contenter de vivre sur un héritage de ses parents... alors tu vois le tableau...

- Ouais, je vois...

_Rien que ce qu'il venait de m'expliquer me donnait le tourni ! Ca devait en brasser du pognon _!

- Et tes parents ne t'aident plus du tout ?

Il fit «non» de la tête.

- Mon père a rompu tout lien avec moi et ne veut plus m'entendre lui demander de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit... Quant à Esmé... si, elle m'aide. De temps en temps... mais comme c'est un compte commun avec mon père... enfin tu vois elle peut pas trop m'aider quoi...

- Je comprends... Et tu as vraiment besoin de cet argent ? Tu ne peux pas avoir d'aides de bourses ?

Il eut un petit rictus.

- Ils te demandent le montant des revenus de tes parents... Tu imagines quand j'ai marqué celui des miens ? J'ai reçu un refus catégorique. Je les ai appelé pour leur expliquer que je ne touchais rien de leur part mais ils m'ont ri au nez... enfin maintenant je suis là quoi...

- Et... enfin tu ne peux pas envisager de faire une colocation par exemple pour réduire les dépenses de loyer et tes factures ?

Il gardait le silence un instant.

- Pas vraiment... J'ai fait de la coloc avec Emmett en début d'année jusqu'en août mais on a pas trop pu continuer... Du moins si on voulait conserver notre amitié, il valait mieux qu'on se «sépare» rapidement...

- Vous ne vous entendiez pas ?

- Y avait beaucoup de soucis en fait...

- Je vois...

- Vivre avec quelqu'un, c'est beaucoup de contraintes... Enfin j'imagine que vivre avec sa soeur et son beau-frère est différent !

- A peu de choses tu sais... C'est beaucoup de contraintes de cohabiter avec ces deux affreux !

Un petit rire le secouait et, de nouveau, il fixait ses pieds.

- Tu sais Bella... ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... je le pense...

- De quoi ?

_Il parle sans doute de son lapsus «tu sais Bella... je te trouve vraiment moche, sincèrement!»_

- Quand je t'ai dit que tu es jolie... Je le pense...

Je sentais le feu monter à mes joues et mes oreilles. _Et ben si je m'attendais à ça ! _

- Oh... merci... c'est gentil... t'es pas mal non plus...

_Oh... oh... là ok j'aurais voulu me tapir dans un trou de souris ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que de tels mots aient franchis mes lèvres... _Il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Merci Bella... Bon euh... après ce délicieux moment romantico-pathétique et terriblement embarrassant... si j'te proposais une balade ?

J'éclatais de rire, convaincue.

- Avec plaisir... la maison est infréquentable de toute façon !

Nous nous levions pour traverser le jardin en sens inverse.

- Oh attends, je vais aller chercher une veste, il fait pas chaud !

- Oui... Je t'attends là !

Je filais dans la maison pour attraper ma veste. L'endroit était silencieux. _Jasper devait être sous les griffes de ma soeur ! _Je passais mon habit et sortais retrouver Edward. Ce dernier était au téléphone, sourcils froncés.

- Je sais Maman...

...

- Non... vingt minutes... une demie-heure ! Je suis avec une amie de la fac !

...

- Je sais... Maman ! Non... attends... juste une demie-heure !

...

- Et ben Papa il attendra !

Il semblait passablement énervé.

- Ouais... Bon ben j'arrive...

Il raccrochait et était furieux. Immédiatement, je savais que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme il l'avait prévu... _Encore une fois, il allait probablement partir ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de sortir avec... et deux lapins ma fille! Deux !_

- J'suis désolé Bella... c'était ma mère mais...

- Ok... Tu dois aller la voir ?

- Euh ouais... Y a mon père qui s'impatiente et...

- Mais tu le vois encore ?

- Si je veux voir ma mère, je suis bien obligé... mais il n'est pas du genre patient tu sais !

- Oui... Je vois... Bon...

_Ca me rendait un peu triste en fait... _

- Est-ce que je te déçois, Bella ?

- Non... Tu fais ce que tu veux...

Il s'approchait de moi et faisait glisser avec légèreté sa main de mon coude à ma paume. Je ressentais un intense frisson me parcourir et mes entrailles se nouer à son contact. Il pressait mes doigts brièvement, sans rompre le contact.

- Non... Je ne fais pas ce que je veux... mais ce que je peux...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. _J'aurais eu envie de lui dire d'annuler chez ses parents pour qu'on puisse passer notre dimanche tous les deux mais ça ne se faisait vraiment pas ! _Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens et je ne me rappelais pas avoir vécu regard aussi intense de toute ma vie. Il m'hypnotisait.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille... Je peux pas trop faire attendre Esmé...

- D'accord... A demain !

- Oui... A demain...

Il se penchait vers moi et déposait un baiser sur ma joue, presque à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Bon courage avec ton beau-frère !

- Ouais... merci ! riais-je.

Je l'observais s'éloigner jusqu'à sa voiture, une volvo noire. La classe et une attitude très rock incarnée jusque dans sa démarche. _Il est vraiment super sexy quand même ! _Il m'adressait un petit signe de la main et un sourire puis démarrait en trombe.

Je restais un moment sur le trottoir, plantée là, sans réagir. _Je n'en revenais pas... comment une telle matinée pouvait exister ? _

Je rentrais dans le salon, un peu sonnée. _«Quand je t'ai dit que tu es jolie... Je le pense...» _Sa phrase et sa voix résonnaient dans ma tête... A part Jacob, jamais je n'avais entendu ce compliment m'être adressée par la voix d'un homme... qui plus est un homme aussi beau qu'Edward... _J'avais envie d'y croire ! Envie de me dire, l'espace d'un instant qu'il était REELLEMENT possible que je puisse lui plaire ! _Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, Jasper et Alice semblaient pris dans une grande discussion.

- Je sais pas Jasper et ça ne me regarde pas ! Oh Bella ! Tu es là ?

Alice se tortillait en regardant derrière moi.

- Il est pas là Edward ?

- Non, sa mère l'a appelé il a dû aller chez ses parents au dernier moment... De quoi vous parliez ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise entre eux.

- De rien ! marmonnait Jasper, visiblement contrarié.

Alice soufflait et louchait avant de me presser la main brièvement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Je sentais des rougeurs m'envahir de nouveau. _Cesserai-je un jour de ne plus repenser à cette phrase qu'Edward m'avait dit ? C'était comme si jamais je ne le reverrai de la même façon ! Comment allais-je devoir me comporter face à lui désormais ? _

- Juste discuter un peu... il s'est fait virer de son job hier alors je suppose qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un...

Jasper se levait pour aller aux toilettes. Je me retrouvais seule avec Alice et l'envie de lui parler me tiraillait. Mais je savais aussi que Jazz pouvait très bien nous écouter et je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache. Jasper comptait énormément pour moi et c'était une référence masculine, un peu comme mon père. _Et ça me gênait de parler garçon avec mon père ! _

- Je vous ais vu derrière la vitre quand il est parti...

- Oh...

Et mince ! Je soupirais.

- Il t'a pris la main... vous aviez l'air gênés tous les deux...

- Il m'a dit qu'il me trouve jolie...

J'attendais de grandes explosions de joie mais Alice, me faisant mentir, se rapprochait de moi pour parler plus doucement encore.

- Depuis le temps que je te le dis... enfin... ça aura certainement plus d'impact si c'est lui qui te le dit ! Et lui ? Il te plait ?

Mon coeur s'affolait à tel point que je me sentais nerveuse et en riais.

- Ouais... ouais... il est gentil... drôle et souriant... et bon sang ! Incroyablement beau !

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire mais ne put me répondre parce que Jasper revenait.

- Bon les filles... si je vous invitais au resto ?

Alice et moi observions mon beau-frère. Sa copine fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, c'est ton dimanche pour faire la bouffe !

- Que je paie ou que je la fasse ne fera aucune différence...

Alice semblait réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague.

- T'as raison ! Au moins au resto ça ne sera pas cramé !

- Allez filez les belles prendre vos vestes, Jasper vous sort ce midi !

- On va déjeuner où ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Dans le premier taudis ouvert qu'on croisera !

**::..**

Nous avions terminé notre repas. Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un petit restaurant local en centre-ville et Jazz nous proposait une petite balade avant de rentrer, pour profiter du faible soleil sorti malgré le petit vent frais.

- Si ces demoiselles veulent bien se donner la peine ! nous dit-il en nous ouvrant la porte du restaurant.

Nous déambulions sur la place en direction du parc municipal pour profiter d'un peu de verdure. Alice nous baratinait sur la mode mais tant Jasper que moi n'écoutions que d'une oreille. _J'aurais aimé profiter du silence mais c'était peine perdue probablement ! _Jasper la couvait du regard, amoureusement. _Ca devait être bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aimait, même à des milliers de kilomètres ! Parfois, je me disais que si je cédais à Jacob, jamais je ne me sentirai seule parce que l'amour de Jake était probablement sincère... mais je ne voulais pas d'une histoire pour avoir une histoire... je voulais une histoire d'amour, une vraie ! _

Nous nous asseyions sur un banc un peu à l'écart, Jasper prenant Alice dans ses bras contre son torse et je m'étirais, profitant du rayon de soleil qui me frappait.

- Ca fait du bien ! soupirais-je en fermant les yeux.

- T'aurais p'tètre préféré passer cet aprem avec le bel Edward ? me charriait Alice.  
Je ne répondais pas, espérant peut-être qu'ils me lâcheraient mais c'était peine perdue. _Grrrrrr ! _

- Qui ne dit mot, consent !

- Et si je te demande de te taire, tu sortiras quoi ?

Ils éclataient de rire.

- Oh bah tiens... Si Bella ne va pas à Edward, Edward vient à Bella !

- Quoi ?

Je sursautais, rouvrant les yeux. Alice tendait le doigt vers un coin du parc.

- C'est pas lui là-bas ?

- Non... Il est chez ses parents je crois...

- Je te jure que c'est lui !

Je regardais, plissant les paupières. Effectivement, ça ressemblait beaucoup à Edward ! Un grand mec, habillé pareil qu'Edward ce matin, aux cheveux chatain et aux reflets roux... _C'était Edward ! _

- Je le croyais chez ses parents...

- Il est peut-être sorti avec eux en promenade...

- Peut-être...

J'aurais aimé y croire mais Edward n'était en compagnie que de deux femmes. L'une d'elle était chatain clair et de taille moyenne. L'autre était une blonde que je n'identifiais pas comme Rosalie, car plus petite. Edward discutait avec la femme brune, visiblement énervé. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez et ses jambes s'agitaient en un mouvement de haut en bas nerveux.

La blonde se penchait vers Edward et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Ca ne semblait pas agir et la brune posait sa main sur celle d'Edward. Elle lui ressemblait assez de ce que je voyais d'ici et semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. _Sa mère probablement... _Mon camarade de classe avait l'air furieux, et c'est un faible mot !

- Ben dis donc ! J'sais pas de quoi ils discutent mais ils ont pas l'air d'accord... murmurait Alice.

Jasper opinait tandis que je continuais d'observer la scène. Les trois personnes présentes sur le banc se levaient d'un même mouvement et la blonde passait sa main sur le bas des reins d'Edward.

_En cet instant, ce fut comme si une onde électrique destinée à me faire vomir me traversait ! C'était sa copine, hein ? Du moins, ça en avait tout l'air ! _Quand je pense que l'espace d'un instant, j'avais été prête à croire qu'il me trouvait belle, sincèrement et que quelque chose aurait pu être envisageable...

- Ben dis donc ! Si c'est sa copine ça risque pas de durer leur histoire ! sifflait Jasper.

Alice et moi échangions un regard, sachant très bien ce qui s'était passé ce matin, avant de reporter notre attention sur eux. Edward repoussait la main de la blonde, les sourcils froncés. Il se tournait légèrement pour lui faire face et elle réessayait à plusieurs reprises de lui attraper le bras, la main, de lui effleurer l'épaule. A chaque fois, il la rejetait et elle semblait frustrée.

_Ou alors il a déjà une copine mais il veut la quitter. Si ça se trouve, il veut sortir avec moi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéresse plus ! _

- Ils ne doivent pas sortir ensemble parce que si c'était le cas, la troisième personne avec eux essayerait de jouer un médiateur pour qu'Edward soit plus conciliant avec elle ! argumentait Alice.

Au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé que cette version soit la bonne. _Ca m'aurait vraiment plu, en fait ! Après tout, Edward est un très bel homme et beaucoup de femmes aimeraient probablement être dans ses faveurs... moi la première je devais le reconnaître ! Ce doit être flatteur d'avoir un petit-ami qui semble tellement parfait et si souriant avec des yeux à tomber et un sourire à se damner... _

Finalement, Edward et les deux femmes quittèrent le parc peu de temps après, toujours en discutant vivement. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de ce qui s'était passé entre ce matin et cet après-midi. _Ce matin, il n'y avait que nous deux... et ce soir, je devais ajouter dans l'équation cette blonde, dont j'ignorais le rôle... _

**::..**

Le lendemain, j'arrivais en fac à mon cours en amphithéâtre. Angela m'avait envoyé un texto, m'expliquant qu'elle irait au cours suivant, avec Ben. _Ils devenaient purement inséparables ! Ils n'avaient rien conclu après leur dîner mais c'était tout comme ! Et je dirai même que c'était pire ! _J'entrais dans les premières dans la salle et apercevais Edward, assis sur un des bancs les plus à droite, entrain de griffonner sur son cahier. J'aurais aimé aller le voir mais quelque chose me retenait. _Cette blonde peut-être... _Je sortais mes affaires quand je sentais quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule. Je sursautais, surprise. Je découvrais Edward qui me souriait.

- Heh salut Bella ! J't'avais pas vu !

- Salut...

Il enjambait le banc en bois pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Toi aussi Angela te laisse tomber ?

- Ouais, elle veut être avec Ben...

- On va finir par les marier !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Cela ne déplairait pas à Angela...

- C'est p'tètre un peu rapide... suggérait-il.

- Peut-être oui...

_J'avais très envie de lui dire que je l'avais vu hier au parc... mais après tout, cela ne me regardait pas hein ? _

- J'suis désolé pour hier... d'être parti aussi vite !

- Oh ben tu sais y a pas de mal !

- Tu as fait quoi de ton dimanche ?

- Pas grand chose... Mon beau-frère nous a offert le restaurant et on s'est baladés puis on est rentrés et j'ai essayé d'avancer dans mes révisions... et toi ?

Il s'étirait un peu et baillait.

- Oh pardon... ben je suis allé chez mes parents et puis j'ai passé l'après-midi avec eux... rien d'extraordinaire...

_Rien d'extraordinaire... effectivement ! _

- Et... ça a été avec ton père ?

- Avec mon père ?

- Oui... Tu as bien été chez lui, non ?

- Oui... oui bien sûr... Bon ben comme d'habitude hein... Bonjour bonsoir, quelques banalités autour de la table et voilà !

- Ca doit être difficile...

- Ouais... mais ça aurait pu être pire s'il avait su que je me suis fait licencier...

- Ah bon ?

Il eut un rictus nerveux et se concentrait sur ses doigts.

- Ouais... Il attend le moindre de mes faux pas pour me faire éclater à la gueule qu'il a raison !

_Même si je ne connaissais pas du tout Monsieur Cullen, je ne trouvais pas ça loyal ! Ca devait être une drôle d'ambiance ! _

- C'est pas trop... idéal comme environnement... non ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je n'attends plus rien de lui de toute façon ! lâchait-il durement.

Son ton ne m'incitait pas trop à continuer à essayer de le faire parler. Sans compter que les élèves entraient et nous entouraient.

Le cours débutait rapidement et les deux heures défilèrent à vive allure, malgré l'absence de pause. Finalement, lorsque notre professeur nous donnait congés, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et Edward en faisait de même.

- Et voilà !

Nous quittions l'amphithéâtre et arrivés hors de la fac, il s'arrêtait à mon niveau.

- On a plus de cours en commun aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne crois pas, non...

- Bien... c'est dommage...

_Dommage ? _Mon ventre se nouait à nouveau, repensant à hier. _A quel jeu jouait-il ? Etait-ce du moins un jeu ? Se pouvait-il qu'une part de lui soit sincère ? _Il attendait visiblement que je commente cette phrase mais j'ignorais quoi lui dire.

- Ouais... c'est dommage...

Je m'autorisais à plonger dans son regard vert intense. Durant une longue minute, il n'y eut qu'un silence pesant et gênant. _J'aurais tellement voulu me noyer dans ses paroles et croire que je pouvais lui plaire... _

- Bon... je vais y aller...

- Ok...

Je m'approchais pour lui faire la bise mais au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, il reculait la tête.

- Oh... Isabella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as du mascara un peu sur ta joue !

_Oh non ! J'en mets une fois toutes les dix lunes et ce jour-là, il faut que ça déborde ! _Je passais ma main sur ma joue et inspectais mon doigt.

- Ca va là ?

Il avait un petit sourire en secouant négativement la tête.

- Non... Attends...

Je l'observais alors humidifier légèrement son pouce et le poser doucement contre ma peau. Je sursautais, plongée dans ses yeux. Il exerçait une toute petite pression pour retirer mon maquillage. Nos regards se croisaient et je me sentais une fois de plus totalement enhivrée par cet homme. Je sentais son doigt s'interrompre et descendre doucement le long de ma joue. _Une multitude de frissons me parcouraient le corps et la tête me tournait tant j'étais coupée de toute pensée rationnelle. _

Je me savais rougir en sentant son pouce trainer avec douceur sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon menton. Ses doigts se rejoignaient avec volupté et il baissait les yeux, rougissant.

- Je... voilà... t'as plus rien...

- Merci...

- De rien... je... bon je crois que je vais y aller...

- Oui... A plus !

- Salut...

Il se penchait de nouveau vers moi et déposait un baiser sur ma joue avant de me tourner le dos et filer vers sa voiture. Je me sentais plus que secouée et comme une idiote, je restais plantée sur la plateforme jusqu'à ne plus le voir_. _Son toucher avait été d'une telle douceur et d'une telle finesse... _Il m'aurait presque semblé facile de croire que je lui plaisais... _mais l'image de cette blonde hier me revenait en mémoire_. C'est impossible... _Je soupirais et alors que j'allais rejoindre ma voiture, Angela et Ben arrivaient en sens inverse.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut vous deux !

- Tu ne viens pas en cours ?

- J'ai été à celui de 8h30...

- Oh d'accord... Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? J'aurais bien aimé qu'on se fasse un cinéma...

- Désolée... je vais chez Charlie !

- Oh dommage...

- Ben si tu veux, on peut aller au cinéma tous les deux ! lançait Ben, visiblement enjoué.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Evidemment !

Ils se souriaient et chacun d'eux respirait l'amour. Je souriais aussi, contente pour eux. Ils feraient un beau couple !

- Je vais rentrer, je dois aller faire les courses cet après-midi !

- D'accord ! A demain alors !

- Ouais, bon cours !

Je m'éloignais rapidement.

**::..**

Ce week-end, j'avais décidé d'aller voir Charlie. Jasper et Alice étaient partis en Californie pour se détendre et malgré qu'ils m'aient proposés de les suivre, j'avais préféré refuser. Après tout, ils m'avaient tous les jours à la maison et j'imaginais bien, même s'ils prétendaient le contraire, que cela devrait créer un manque d'intimité pour eux deux.

Papa travaillait beaucoup, comme toujours. Un meurtre avait été perpétré dans la région le vendredi de mon arrivée et ils avaient fort à faire. Je m'étais affairée à lui préparer un bon dîner pour qu'il se remette de sa journée épuisante. Lorsqu'il rentrait, j'avais terminé de mettre les assiettes.

- Bella ?

- Dans la cuisine, Papa !

Il entrait avec un large sourire.

- Ah ma Bella ! Enfin un week-end où je vais manger à ma faim !

- T'exagères ! Tu sais qu'apprendre à faire cuire des pâtes ne relève pas d'un acte de sorcellerie ! souriais-je.

Il grommelait dans sa barbe et passait à table. Je lui servais du rôti et des pommes de terre. Comme à l'accoutumée, le repas débutait en silence. Finalement, il le rompait.

- Alors, cette fac ? Ca se passe bien ?

- Ca va... Beaucoup de travail personnel mais ça va !

- Tu t'en sortiras, comme toujours Bell's !

- J'espère...

- Et Jasper et Alice ? Toujours amoureux ?

- Plus que jamais !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! J'aime beaucoup Jasper !

- Il est sympa c'est vrai...

Charlie ne répondait rien et nous continuions de dîner. Durant le dessert, le téléphone fixe sonnait et mon père filait répondre. Il revenait dix minutes plus tard.

- C'était qui ?

- Le docteur Cullen...

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Le docteur Cullen ?

- Oui ! On l'a sollicité pour qu'il nous aide au niveau de l'autopsie du meurtre... Il a une très bonne équipe et il nous a déjà rendu deux ou trois services dans le passé... T'as l'air étonnée !

- Je connais son fils, Edward...

A ce prénom, le visage de Charlie se crispait.

- Il est en fac avec toi ?

- Oui... Il est gentil !

Charlie grognait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Papa ?

- J'ai pas de conseils à te donner Bella mais évite de l'approcher...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il a trempé dans des affaires pas très nettes il y a deux trois ans...

- Comment ça ?

_Il aiguisait ma curiosité ! _

- Je l'ai arrêté il y a deux ans pour détention de cannabis et ivresse... A plusieurs reprises ! Lui et une petite bande se livraient à ces petites activités quand ils se retrouvaient ici... Ils étaient une dizaine... Et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait d'autres substances que le cannabis là-dessous... Deux de ses "compagnons de jeu" sont d'ailleurs encore en taule ! Eux, ça a été prouvé qu'ils touchaient à autre chose... mais rien n'a jamais directement été trouvé pour Cullen !

_QUOI ? _

- T'es sérieux ?

Il acquiesçait.

- S'il a évité la taule, c'est uniquement parce que son père lui a payé un bon avocat ! Mais il a dû faire 200h de travaux d'intérêts généraux, payer une grosse amende et aller dans des réunions pour «désintoxication» ! Les faibles fois où je l'ai revu depuis se comptent sur les doigts de la main mais c'est tant mieux ! Tu n'imagines pas combien arrêter le fils du célèbre Carlisle Cullen est dérangeant !

Je haussais les épaules. _Ainsi donc, une partie du mystère se levait... Edward trempait-il toujours dans des affaires de drogue ? Etait-ce de cela qu'il avait voulu me prévenir ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas une attitude de drogué ni d'alcoolique..._

- Je crois que lui et ses parents n'ont plus beaucoup de contacts... Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour le sortir de là, ce gamin est un ingrat ! Ca fait au moins plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas revu ! Il a disparu de la circulation ! Si j'imaginais qu'il était en fac avec toi... Je ne le voyais pas faire des études !

- Il a peut-être changé... Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant... soufflais-je.

Charlie soupirait et me regardait.

- Peut-être, je suppose qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance... mais s'il te plaît Bella... Fais attention à ne pas fréquenter les mauvaises personnes !

Charlie se levait et ramassait nos assiettes. Son bip l'interrompait et il expirait.

- Faut que j'aille récupérer le dossier du meurtre qui nous a été faxé au commissariat... Je te laisse ranger ?

- Evidemment... Vas-y !

Il attrapait son blouson et quittait la maison.

_Et ben... si je m'attendais à cette «révélation»... ! J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à croire Charlie mais pourtant, ça se tenait un peu. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de travailler autant si ce n'est pour avoir moyen de s'acheter des substances illicites ? _

Je rangeais négligemment la table tout en pensant à lui. _Il n'avait tout de même rien d'un drogué ! Charlie a dit qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance et j'en étais presque à prier pour qu'Edward l'ait saisi ! Ceci n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne parlait plus à Carlisle mais j'étais convaincue que, même s'il avait fait des conneries, Edward n'était plus comme ça ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Plus je la voyais et plus je voulais la voir. _Elle m'hypnotisait avec ses grands yeux chocolat, ses rougeurs et sa délicieuse odeur de lavande... _Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de toucher sa peau... Son mascara avait coulé, certes, mais c'était à peine voyant. _Je m'étais servi un prétexte tout chaud ! _Bella me plaît... et beaucoup ! Cette nuit, j'avais fait un drôle de rêve... Un rêve d'homme... _Et quand je m'étais réveillé, mon caleçon était humide ! Ca ne m'arrivait pas souvent ça ! _

Je fermais la porte de la chambre pour retourner dans le salon. J'allumais mon petit poste télé miteux et regardais autour de moi. _Cet appart' est un vrai taudis ! _J'entreprenais de ranger un peu, pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à Bella... _Sinon, j'allais devoir me retrouver d'urgence sous la douche ! Encore une fois... _Trois coups forts retentissaient sur la porte. J'y courrais et ouvrais à la volée sur Emmett.

- Putain Emmett merde doucement quoi !

- Oh pardon... Mais tu sais comment j'suis ! Un vrai boulet de canon !

- Mouais... Pas que de canon... !

- Attends... Quoi ?

Je souriais.

- Allez rentre !

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !

- Merci...

- Bon alors mon lapin, explique-moi tout !

Il s'affalait sur le vieux divan troué par endroit qui grinçait. Je prenais place à ses côtés.

- Faut que tu m'aides... enfin que tu me donnes des conseils...

Il bondissait.

- Mon Ed' aurait-il retrouvé l'amour ?

- Oh oh t'emballes pas vieux ! Non... c'est juste que y a une nana qui me plaît... beaucoup trop...

- C'est une super nouvelle ça !

- Ouais... si on veut...

_Emmett était probablement un gros balourd quand il s'y mettait mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui ! _

- Tu penses à Heidi ?

- Non... Ecoute Heidi elle s'est suicidée elle a fait son choix ! A l'instant où elle a décidé de se jeter de ce putain de pont, j'ai cessé d'avoir un quelconque sentiment pour elle !

Et j'étais voué à avoir une haine sans nom envers elle, rien que pour ça !

- T'es sûr que c'est pas ça qui te gène ?

- Non... j'ai juste peur qu'elle me rejette pour...

Je n'avais pas besoin de terminer ma phrase, je savais très bien qu'Emmett comprenait. Il me tapotait l'épaule.

- Faut que t'ais confiance, vieux ! C'est Bella qui te plaît ?

- Ouais... Elle est super ! J'me sens en confiance avec elle...

- Tu devrais foncer et pas te poser de questions...

- La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, Mallory s'est barrée !

- Mallory est une connasse qui n'a pas deux neurones non périmés ! T'as pas à en culpabiliser et tout sacrifier aussi... tu peux pas faire ça de toute façon !

- Ouais... je sais...

_Je le savais ! Mais j'avais envie que ça marche avec Bella... Elle était ma tentation... cette délicieuse tentation qui peut faire perdre la raison à un homme... _


	8. Chapter 7 : Je voulais juste la voir

_**BONJOUUR !**_

_**Vous n'imaginez pas mon bonheur d'être rentrée...**_

_**vacances plus que pourries, légèrement améliorées par la naissance**_

_**de Minie-Fraise, alias Charlie, fille d'une auteure que vous connaissez sans doute**_

_**puisqu'il s'agit de **__BostonDirty__** !**_

_**Je voulais donc juste marquer le coup, parce que je suis très fière**_

_**d'être devenue "Tatie-Fraise", **_

_**que Gaëlle nous a fait une TRES jolie petite puce,**_

_**et aussi parce qu'elle est vraiment une nana comme il en existe peu.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère,**_

_**vous plaira encore ! **_

_**Toutes vos reviews, vos messages, vos MP... c'est juste un truc super pour moi**_

_**& je ne crois pas toujours les mériter...  
Grâce à votre attention, j'existe dans ce que j'aime le plus : écrire ! **_

_**Donc, un simple "merci" suffira, à chacune d'entre vous !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**take care of you !  
Tiftouff19.**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Tout le reste du week-end, j'avais cogité sur ce que m'avait dit Charlie. Jacob était passé me voir dimanche dans l'après-midi et nous avions été au cinéma mais le film ne nous avait plu ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la maison à pieds, me racontant les dernières histoires de la réserve. De retour, je lui avais offert un verre de jus d'orange avant qu'il ne reparte. Devant la porte, il s'était penché vers moi et avait déposé ses lèvres pratiquement sur les miennes. _Il ne changera jamais ! _Je le repoussais de mes mains sur son torse.

- Jake, j'ai dit non !

Il soupirait et s'écartait, baissant la tête comme un pauvre petit malheureux !

- Je suis patient, Bella...

- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais Jake... je t'adore mais...

- Mais alors si tu m'adores...

Il avait pris ma main droite dans sa paume chaude.

- Jacob, s'il te plaît... Je t'adore mais pas comme toi tu m'apprécies... je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de mal...

- Bella...

- Jacob... tu n'es pas mon type d'homme !

Il m'avait fixé un instant de ses yeux marron, ses sourcils se fronçant.

- Y en a un autre ?

- Non... Il n'y a personne...

- Et ce Cullen, là ?

Mes entrailles s'étaient nouées. _Comment avait-il fait le lien ? _

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- Hier, ton père est passé voir le mien et il lui a dit que tu lui avais demandé des renseignements sur les Cullen !

- C'était simplement pour savoir... c'est tout ! Me défendais-je en faisant quelques pas sur la terrasse.

- Ce type n'est pas fréquentable, Bella ! Moi j'ai jamais touché à la drogue !

_Ces suppositions me rendaient malade. Pouvait-on raisonnablement penser qu'Edward y touchait encore ? _

- Ecoute Jacob ! Moi, je m'entends bien avec Edward ! Il est gentil, drôle et souriant. Si on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il se droguait, jamais je ne l'aurais deviné toute seule ! Et je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'il y touche encore ! S'il le fait, je saurai prendre mes distances ! Mais je ne veux pas le condamner pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, parce que malgré ça, je l'apprécie ! Tu aimerais toi qu'on te rejette parce que tu as fait une erreur dans ta vie ? Certainement pas ! Alors accepte le fait que je m'entende bien avec Edward Cullen ! Sinon, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas aussi large d'esprit que je voulais le croire et si tel est le cas, notre amitié ne résistera pas longtemps...

_Parfois, je m'en voulais d'être aussi dure avec lui... mais il ne comprenait pas ! _

- Très bien... Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein ? C'est ton problème, t'as raison ! Mais ne me parle plus de ce type quand on se reverra... si on se revoit !

Et puis il était parti comme ça, sans rien rajouter. _Je l'avais cherché ! _J'étais rentrée dans la maison pour aller faire mon sac afin d'être prête pour partir le lendemain.

J'étais arrivée à la gare vers 16h. Dans le train, j'avais reçu un texto d'Alice, m'informant que Jasper et elle prolongeaient leur séjour de trois jours en Californie. J'avais donc la maison pour moi toute seule et m'y retrouvais avec plaisir, après avoir pris le bus. J'ouvrais la porte et refermais derrière moi alors que mon fixe se mettait à sonner.

- Allo ?

_«Bella ? C'est Angela !»_

Sa voix était toute excitée.

- Salut Angie ! Tu m'as l'air bien...

_«BEN M'A EMBRASSE !»_

Elle éclatait de rire et je la savais heureuse pour un long moment.

- Sérieux ? Alors ça y est vous sortez ensemble ?

_«On en a pas encore parlé vraiment mais il est venu passer la journée chez moi et au moment de partir il m'a embrassé !»_

- J'suis contente pour toi tu sais !

_«Olala moi aussi si tu savais ! En plus il embrasse super bien !»_

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Stop ! Je me fiche de certains détails !

_«C'est génial Bella ! Tu te rends pas compte !»_

- Si si, j'me rends compte rassure-toi !

Je mesurais même bien la joie dans laquelle elle pouvait se trouver.

_«Je suis folle de lui je crois!»_

- Je crois aussi que tu es folle de lui !

_«Tu crois qu'il m'aime ?»_

- Tu lui plais beaucoup !

_«C'est ce que tu penses ?»_

- Evidemment, même Edward me l'a dit !

_« Oooohhh c'est génial ! J'tiens plus en place!»_

- Ecoute, tu veux passer à la maison pour qu'on en parle ? Jasper et Alice restent en Californie un peu alors j'ai la maison pour moi... On peut se faire une soirée filles et papoter !

_«Avec plaisir Bella ! Merci c'est super sympa ! J'amène quelque chose ?»_

- Du soda si tu veux ! J'vais faire un buffet et on dinera comme ça !

_«Parfait ! A tout de suite!»_

..

J'avais préparé une salade quand ma meilleure amie était entrée dans la maison, une poche de supermarché dans les mains.

- J'ai amené des glaces et du mousseux !

- Du mousseux, carrément ? avais-je souri

- Baaaaaahhh mais Bella ! J'ai EMBRASSE Ben ! Ca se fête, non ?

Je plaçais les bouteilles dans le frigo en riant.

- Evidemment que ça se fête !

Nous portions les plats sur la petite table du salon et après avoir passés nos pyjamas, on s'installait dans le divan tout en grignotant et en buvant. Angela semblait insatiable au sujet de Ben ! _J'allais finir par tout connaître ! Même la taille de ses slips si ça continue ! _

- Il est tellement génial et drôle...

- Tu vas lui parler de ce baiser ?

Ses joues s'empourpraient.

- Je ne sais pas... Ca ne se fait pas...

- Bien sûr que si ! Après tout, si ça se trouve, il n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu lui dises ce que tu veux !

- Tu crois ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas Angela... mais en tout cas, je sais par Edward qu'il t'apprécie !

Ma meilleure amie prenait une gorgée de mousseux.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui, non ?

- Oui... Il est sympa !

- Et je sais par Ben qu'il te trouve très sympa aussi !

Mes entrailles se nouaient. _Notre amitié était donc sincère. Si j'ignorais le reste, je savais au moins que nous nous entendions bien, c'était un bon début, non ? _

- C'est tant mieux ! Et puis on va devoir passer du temps ensemble maintenant que vous êtes un couple ou presque avec Ben !

- Ca serait sympa qu'on sorte tous les quatre un soir de la semaine... un ciné ou un bowling...

- Ouais, pourquoi pas...

- Il faudra qu'on prévienne Edward assez tôt, j'ai l'impression qu'il est souvent pris... Il doit travailler, non ?

- En fait, il a été licencié...

- Oh merde ! Sérieux ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit... Il est venu ici un dimanche et...

- RACONTE ! Mais tu me l'avais pas dit ça !

Je me sentais rougir et lui racontais brièvement, en omettant certains détails, sa venue chez moi.

- Pour être honnête au début il me faisait froid dans le dos ! soufflait mon amie.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas... une drôle d'impression... que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs...

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant plus ample explication.

- Tu ne le sens pas ?

- Si ! Enfin j'sais pas... Il est gentil hein c'est sûr ! Mais il a un regard perçant... comme s'il te scannait aux rayons X...

_C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire des yeux d'Edward Cullen ! _

- Et puis le fait qu'il parte toujours comme un voleur... j'étais intriguée...

- Ben t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

- Non tu sais... ça ne me regarde pas trop... mais parfois en le regardant, Edward je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose !

J'éprouvais un grand besoin soudain de lui parler. _C'était la première fois que je parlais avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une dent contre lui ou qui le connaissait et qui éprouvait ce genre de sensation en sa compagnie... _

- Je peux te parler de quelque chose sans que tu le redises à Ben ?

Elle piochait une poignée de pistaches et me regardait.

- Bien sûr Bella !

- Ce week-end j'étais chez Charlie... Tu le sais peut-être mais les parents d'Edward ont une résidence secondaire à Forks...

- Le monde est petit !

- Ouais... enfin c'est pas ça...

- Je t'écoute !

- Charlie... en fait le père d'Edward a filé un coup de main à Charlie sur une enquête... de fil en aiguille avec mon père on en est venus à parler d'Edward et il m'a raconté qu'il y a deux ans, il avait arrêté Edward !

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Evidemment ! Pour détention de cannabis et ivresse sur la voie publique ! Il était entraîné dans un petit groupe... Ils l'ont soupçonnés d'être dans un trafic de drogue dure mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à le coincer...

- Ca veut peut-être dire tout simplement qu'il n'était pas impliqué...

- Je l'espère... Mais tu vois... cette attitude étrange qu'il a... Ce besoin de travailler...

- Tu crois qu'il se drogue encore ? Il en a pas la tête ! Je peux te dire qu'un camé ça se voit, même pour quelqu'un qui n'en fréquente pas tous les jours ! J'veux dire... il tremble pas, il a pas de trace de piqûre au bras, il a pas les yeux rougis... puis il tient debout, il parle correctement sans raconter d'âneries... j'pense pas qu'il se drogue...

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais... Enfin on peut jamais être sûres... Il sniffe peut-être... ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il doit tant travailler au sacrifice de ses cours...

_Elle confirmait ainsi mes vieux doutes et cette hypothèse que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ! _

- Charlie m'a raconté que ses parents lui avaient payé une cure... T'imagines... A 17 ans !

- C'était il y a deux ans... il faut peut-être lui laisser le bénéfice du doute... Il a dix neuf ans, il va sur la vingtaine... peut-être qu'il a compris et qu'il a muri depuis !

- Oui mais alors... pourquoi il agit comme ça... de façon si...

- Tu sais, si ses parents ne l'aident pas... j'imagine qu'il doit avoir besoin d'argent pour se louer un appart', payer les frais de sa voiture et manger !

_Je ne savais pas si un jour je pourrai oublier cette matinée où il avait refusé un café parce qu'il n'avait rien dans sa poche et qu'à table, il avait pris une pomme et un fromage blanc ! _

- C'est marrant... j'ai l'impression parfois qu'il voudrait nous cacher quelque chose !

Angela haussait les épaules et se levait pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- Je ne sais pas Bella... Tu le connais bien mieux que moi ! Mais essaie de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute... Il y a sûrement une explication... une copine hyper chiante, pompeuse de fric qui en veut toujours plus et dont il est fou amoureux ou...

_Une copine... comme la blonde du parc peut-être ? _Je déglutissais en revoyant le bras de cette dernière passer derrière ses reins. _Etait-il en couple et ça allait mal ? _

- Il te plaît, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne chercherais pas à tout prix quelqu'un qui puisse te dire qu'Edward ne se drogue plus...

Je la regardais, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mettait le doigt sur la vérité la plus pure. _J'étais désespérément à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire : «Heh surprise Bella ! C'est faux ! Edward est quelqu'un de bien!»._

- Mais tu sais ma belle... Si tu attends l'avis de quelqu'un pour te décider si Edward en vaut la peine ou pas, t'as pas fini de ramer ! C'est pas à Charlie ou à moi de te dire qui est Edward Cullen, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, ce qu'il ne fait plus... C'est à lui de te l'avouer... mais pour ça, faut que tu te décides de savoir si tu as envie de croire en lui ou pas... C'est une décision que tu dois prendre toi, de savoir si tu as envie de le fréquenter avec ce qu'il a pu faire, ou pas !

Elle avait raison. Soit je décidais de croire qu'il avait saisi sa chance et qu'il s'en était sorti... et auquel cas, j'étais prête à accepter tout de lui pour mieux le connaître... Soit, je croyais en l'hypothèse la plus flagrante et renonçais à tout contact avec lui !

Angela filait aux toilettes et je débarrassais la table. Quand elle revenait, nous choisissions un DVD dans la collection de Jasper et allumions le lecteur et la télé. Nous nous installions sur le canapé que nous avions déplié pour plus de confort et nous nous étions glissées sous une couette moelleuse, calées contre des coussins. _Je ne regardais pas le film, perdue dans mes pensées. J'avais envie de croire qu'Edward avait su s'en sortir ! Parce que c'était vrai : il n'avait rien d'un drogué ! Du moins pas maintenant... Seules restaient une véritable énigme ses absences répétées en cours, ses départs précipités après un coup de fil généralement de sa sœur aînée..._

**::..**

Finalement, ils avaient fini par en parler du baiser, Ben et Angela. Et ils avaient fini par remettre ça... une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois... bref, on ne les décollait plus ! En cours tout à l'heure, ils avaient voulu nous offrir un verre pour fêter ça.

- On ira au Domino ! C'est nous qu'on offre !

Edward avait semblé réfléchir un long moment.

- Tu peux pas venir Edward ?

- Si si... faut juste que j'vérifie un truc... mais c'est bon je vais voir... je vais m'arranger ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

Il s'était levé et, après nous avoir salué, était parti.

Nous étions réunis tous les trois au Domino sur une banquette à attendre. Le serveur s'approchait de nous, alors que Ben et Angela se bisouillaient. _Ils étaient mignons tous les deux ! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ! _Soudain, j'eus sous mes yeux Yorki. _QUOI ? MAIS IL BOSSE ICI ? OH SEIGNEUR... quelle plaie ! _

- Isabella... quand j'ai vu que c'était toi j'ai immédiatement voulu venir te servir...

- Et ben c'est bien écoute... au moins tu auras mérité ton salaire cette semaine !

Il eut une drôle de mou mais ne renonçait visiblement pas.

- Vous avez commandé ?

- Non pas encore, on attend un ami !

- Bien ! Tu me fais signe dès que tu as besoin de _quoi que ce soit ! _

- Oui oui... je vais essayer de pas oublier ! lançais-je en me plongeant dans le menu.

Angie et son copain éclataient de rire.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fiche Edward ? J'ai soif moi ! lançait Ben

Je regardais la pendule du bar qui indiquait 19h40. Il avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard sur l'heure prévue.

- Je l'appellerai bien mais j'ai plus de crédit ! lâchait Ben.

- Attends je vais lui envoyer un texto !

- Merci Bella !

Mais déjà, il détournait la tête vers Angela pour l'embrasser. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un premier texto.

_**«Salut Edward on est au Domino on t'attend si tu veux venir...**_

_**Enfin je t'attends surtout parce que entre nos amoureux transits**_

_**et Yorki qui désespère de venir nous servir (parce que oui il est serveur ici!)**_

_**je suis en train de dépérir !»**_

J'attendais qu'il me réponde. Au bout de dix minutes, mon téléphone vibrait. Edward m'appelait et je décrochais.

- Oui ?

_«Salut Bella... C'est Edward !»_

- Ah Edward ! Je suis contente de t'entendre... Tu nous as oublié ?

_«Non... pas vraiment...»_

- Tu ne peux pas venir alors ?

_«Non... en fait j'ai eu un entretien de boulot impromptu pour... vendre des tickets de cinéma alors j'ai dû y aller... faire un essai ! Et ça tombe ce soir alors tu vois j'peux pas trop...»_

- Ah oui ? C'est génial ! Dans le cinéma du centre ?

_«Non ! Non_ _non non... en banlieue... !»_

- Ca ne va pas te faire trop de route ?

_« Non Bella... Ne t'inquiète pas...»_

- Ah mais je m'inquiète pas !

Je me sentais rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et je l'entendais légèrement rire.

_« J'croyais que tu t'inquiétais... Je vais pas m'éterniser... faut que j'y aille... Tu m'excuses auprès de Ben et sa petite chérie ?»_

- Evidemment, Edward ! Et bon courage pour ton job !

_« Ouais merci ! Tâche de passer une bonne soirée et si Yorki te casse trop les pieds... n'hésite pas à lui vider ton verre sur la tête, tu me feras extrêmement plaisir !»_

- Je le ferai tu as ma parole !

_«J'ai toute confiance en toi ! On se voit demain j'espère ?»_

- Oui, on se voit en classe !

_«Promis ! A demain Bella ! Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir être venu te voir tu sais...»_

- Moi aussi... enfin je veux dire que je suis déçue que tu puisses pas fêter le petit couple avec nous... A demain !

_«Salut!»_

- Ouais... salut !

Je raccrochais et inspirais profondément, me remémorant sa douce voix suave et virile. Son ténor m'émoustillait et faisait s'envoler en moi un millier de papillons légers et agréables.

- Alors ? Il vient ?

J'avais l'impression de revenir sur terre... je ne me rappelais même plus qu'ils étaient là !

- Euh non... Il vous demande de l'excuser mais il a décroché un entretien pour un nouveau job dans un cinéma de quartier et il fait un essai ce soir ! Il a été prévenu assez tard apparemment...

- Ah c'est cool ! J'espère que ça marchera pour lui !

- Ouais... Il doit avoir besoin d'argent ! ajoutait Angela.

Ben l'observait.

- Comme tout le monde Angela !

- Je trouve quand même qu'il bosse pas mal pour un étudiant !

- Ses parents ne l'aident pas ! Les factures vont pas se payer toutes seules tu sais !

- Ouais... je sais pas je me rends pas bien compte !

Je soupirais. _J'imaginais qu'elle avait essayé de soutirer quelques informations à Ben, mais ce dernier, s'il savait quelque chose, ne semblait pas enclin à nous parler de lui ! _

- Boh enfin allez on va boire un coup pour fêter son entretien ! J'vous paie quoi à boire mes jolies ?

La soirée se passait bien et finalement, nous décidions de dîner au Domino. Nous commandions des pizzas et passions un agréable moment. J'appréciais leur compagnie... _quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas ! _Vers 21h30, je quittais le restaurant pour retourner à la maison.

Je voulais ranger un peu avant le retour de ma sœur et son copain demain. Pas que j'y avais mis un grand foutoir mais Jasper était limite maniaque ! S'il trouvait une toile d'araignée... ou pire, une araignée, il était bon pour l'hôpital et la crise cardiaque assurée ! Je m'affairais à la tâche quand j'entendis la sonnette résonner. Je sursautais vivement, mon ventre se nouant. _Qui pouvait bien passer à 22h45 ? _Jasper me sermonnait toujours de fermer les volets à la nuit tombée pour que les gens dans la rue ne me voient pas... chose que je n'avais pas fait ! _Je le regrettais presque... Etais-je parano ?... _Je m'approchais de la fenêtre de la cuisine, crispée, presque prête à voir un homme sanguinaire avec une hache aiguisée apparaître... Je sursautais quand, dans mon champ de vision, un homme brun plus que costaud apparaissait en criant «BOUH» !

Je hurlais devant cette vision et me reculais, butant contre le tapis. _La dernière chose que je sentais fut ma tête percutant le recoin du fauteuil..._

**..::..**

_**Point de vue d'Edward. **_

- PUTAIN EMMETT MAIS T'ES UN VRAI CON MA PAROLE !

Il avait rien trouvé de mieux cet abruti que faire peur à Bella et elle venait de s'assommer contre le recoin du fauteuil du salon !

- Merde !

Je voyais un mince filet de sang s'écouler d'un peu au-dessus du niveau de sa tempe droite.

- BELLA !

_Putain pourvu que la porte soit ouverte._

- Bordel Edward ! Ouvre la porte !

J'appuyais sur la poignée qui, heureusement, cédait. J'entrais précipitamment dans le salon pour aller aider Bella. Elle était à moitié couchée au sol, assommée. Du sang coulait désormais plus abondamment sur son tee-shirt. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Quel con ce type mais merde ! _

- Bella ! Bella, tu m'entends ? BELLA !

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Elle est vivante ? demandait Emmett, un poil inquiet.

J'essayais de trouver son pouls, qui fort heureusement battait.

- Emmett ! Démerdes-toi ! Trouves-moi de la glace ou un torchon propre !

Je m'asseyais au sol pour prendre Bella dans mes bras et tenter de la réveiller.

- Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Oh ! Bella !

Je tapotais sa joue en observant le liquide épais rouge foncé qui fuyait.

- Bella ! BELLA !

C'est alors qu'à mon plus grand soulagement, je la vis bouger et l'entendis émettre une petite plainte.

- Bella...

Elle s'agitait faiblement, grimaçante, portant sa main à sa plaie.

- Ca fait mal...

- Bella, ça va ?

Mon cœur battait encore plus fort devant sa pâleur. Je regardais rapidement la plaie sans trop m'y attarder. _Elle allait avoir besoin de points ! _Elle levait la tête vers moi en s'apercevant de ma présence auprès d'elle et émettait un long gémissement, retombant contre mon torse.

- Ed... ward ?

Je soufflais fortement, soulagé. _Si elle me reconnaissait, c'est que c'était bon signe ! _

- C'est moi Bella...

Emmett revenait en courant de la cuisine avec un torchon. Je le roulais en boule pour le compresser sur sa plaie.

- Tiens ! C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Va falloir l'emmener aux urgences !

J'appuyais sur la blessure tandis que Bella vacillait toujours contre mon corps.

- J'suis désolé Bella !

Ma camarade de classe l'observait comme si elle venait de le découvrir et j'essayais de l'asseoir correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Emmett a voulu faire l'andouille et te filer la frousse mais tu as eu tellement peur que tu es tombée vers le fauteuil et tu t'es ouverte...

Elle tremblait franchement et je pressais le torchon qui était désormais bien rouge.

- Edward... c'est toi ?

- Oui c'est moi Bella...

- Qu'est-ce que... tu fais làaaaaoutchh...

- Une question à la fois ma belle... Je vais t'emmener aux urgences, il faut soigner ça... Tu peux te relever ?

Je me redressais pour l'aider à se mettre debout. _Merde ! _Elle ne semblait pas bien stable sur ses jambes. Emmett la tenait de l'autre côté, se répandant en excuses.

- J'suis désolé... j'pensais pas que t'allais basculer... désolé vraiment !

- Emmett ! Ferme-là ! Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Edward... Pas si fort... geignait Bella.

Elle s'agrippait à mon tee-shirt qui était aussi tâché de sang maintenant. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras pour l'aider à avancer.

- Excuse-moi... Est-ce que tu as un sac Bella avec tes papiers dedans ? On va aller aux urgences tu as besoin de points !

- Dans ma ch... ambre... il est noir... sur mon bu... bureau...

Emmett fonçait en haut pendant que je l'amenais dans le couloir.

- Pas l'hôpital...

- T'as besoin de points, Bella !

Je l'entraînais à l'extérieur jusqu'à ma voiture. Emmett arrivait en courant avec le sac, une veste et des clés.

- J'ai fermé la baraque !

Je récupérais le tout et le lançais sur le siège arrière de ma Volvo avant d'aider Bella à s'asseoir et l'attacher. _Elle était dans les vapes et pissait toujours le sang ! _Emmett grimpait à l'arrière et je fonçais direction les urgences !

_Si son beau-frère avait été là, il y aurait eu de fortes chances pour qu'on se fasse tuer ! Ils revenaient demain je crois... j'avais comme l'impression que ça allait être ma fête ! _Ce Jasper m'avait l'air d'être archi-protecteur avec elle !

Je me garais sur deux places et aidais Bella à s'extirper de la voiture. Elle maintenait toujours contre elle le torchon. Avec l'aide d'Emmett, j'emmenais Bella dans l'hôpital. J'espérais qu'un médecin puisse la prendre rapidement. Au milieu du couloir, Bella s'immobilisait en observant le torchon souillé et s'accrochait à ma taille.

- Edward...

Elle déglutissait difficilement et pâlissait.

- On y est Bella ! On va te soigner je te le promets...

- Je me sens pas bien... Le sang...

Elle n'eut pas dit cela qu'elle s'effondrait. Heureusement, je la retenais dans mes bras facilement. _Elle était légère comme une plume et entourer sa taille fine de mes bras me procurait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction ! _

- UNE INFIRMIERE !

Je regardais autour de moi mais la seule personne que je vis débouler du hall fut mon père...

_Et re-merde ! _

Je soutenais Bella alors que Carlisle et sa collègue s'approchaient. _Je reste zen ! _

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème avec...

- Carlisle ! C'est une amie elle s'est ouverte en tombant contre son fauteuil... Elle s'est évanouie et...

Mais déjà mon père me l'arrachait des bras avec l'infirmière pour la mettre sur une civière. Bella revenait à elle juste quand ils l'emmenaient dans un box.

- Reste là Emmett j'y vais !

- J'vais trouver une place de parking pour ta caisse sinon elle risque d'aller à la fourrière, fais voir tes clés !

- Ouais, tiens merci !

Je lui balançais les clés et me précipitais à la suite de mon père pour voir Bella. Je me retrouvais devant le box 17 mais Carlisle en ouvrait le rideau.

- Comment elle va ?

J'apercevais Bella, autour de laquelle l'infirmière s'affairait. _Elle me paraissait si pâle... _

- Elle va avoir besoin de trois points de suture, je vais lui faire passer des examens pour voir s'il n'y a pas de traumatisme crânien et la garder en observation ici cette nuit... Tu peux rentrer chez toi !

_Et c'est tout ? _

- Je veux rester !

- Non ! Tu n'es pas de sa famille que je sache ! D'ailleurs... Elle a pas de parents ?

- Elle vit avec sa soeur et son beau-frère mais ils sont en Californie !

- Donne-moi leur numéro je vais les faire prévenir ! Et après tu pourras rentrer chez toi !

Il retirait le rideau afin de me cacher la vue de Bella.

_Il n'avait pas envie de me laisser passer apparemment ! _

- Je n'ai pas leur numéro !

Pendant un moment, je n'entendais rien de plus que les bruits des soins que donnaient probablement mon père et son assistante. _S'il espérait que je m'en aille, il allait devoir attendre ! _L'infirmière en sortait au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles j'avais patienté sagement, presque angoissé. _Je devais admettre que Bella me plaisait énormément. Ce soir, à défaut de ne pas avoir été prendre de pot avec elle, Angela et Ben, j'avais voulu lui rendre une petite visite pour savoir comment elle allait... L'erreur fatale avait été d'en parler à Emmett, qui avait voulu venir la voir ! _

- Comment elle va ?

- Bien... Elle est sonnée mais ça va... On l'envoie faire quelques examens, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous !

- Je ne pars pas avant qu'elle ait eu ces résultats !

- C'est comme vous le souhaitez... Vous êtes son petit-ami ?

- Non... Un camarade de faculté !

A ce moment-là, Carlisle sortait à son tour du box, les gants ensanglantés. Il m'observait et son infirmière partait dans le couloir.

- Tu l'as connu à la fac ?

Je le dévisageais, appuyé contre le mur.

- Ouais !

Carlisle retirait ses gants en fixant ses mains.

- Je suis surpris de voir que tu arrives à continuer tes cours !

_Il n'allait pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?_

- Tu m'as dit d'assumer, c'est ce que je fais !

- Mais j'en suis ravi de savoir que tu y arrives !

- Vraiment ? Ou c'est seulement pour la galerie ?

Carlisle soupirait face à moi.

- Je préfère savoir que mon fils s'en sort... et qu'il me prouve que j'ai eu tord !

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Parce que ça t'importe vraiment ?

- Tu le sais très bien, Edward ! Je préfère savoir que tu assumes tout en intégralité et que tu te montres plus responsable que ce que je croyais, surtout avec...

- Ca va papa ! C'est bon ! Pas ici !

J'avais vu derrière lui le rideau s'ouvrir sur Bella et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache tout ce qui s'était passé... _parce qu'il était clair qu'elle me détesterait pour toujours après, et c'était une chose que je voulais à tout prix éviter ! _

- Isabella... Restez allongée... On va vous emmener faire des examens complémentaires !

Je m'approchais d'elle, faisant fi de la présence de mon paternel.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle fermait les yeux de brèves secondes et inspirait doucement.

- Assez mal pour être honnête...

- Excuse Emmett... Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal...

- Je sais... C'est ma maladresse qui a encore frappé !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et sans vraiment réfléchir à mon geste, j'attrapais ses mains dans les miennes et me plongeais dans son regard chocolaté. De divines petites rougeurs naissaient sur son visage.

- On peut aller faire les examens Docteur Cullen... Les machines sont prêtes !

- Très bien ! Isabella, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît !

Je leur emboîtais le pas mais Carlisle se tournait vers moi.

- Tu restes ici !

- Je veux la...

Mais mon père me faisait face, sourcils froncés.

- Bon sang Edward ! Au moins UNE fois dans ta vie écoute-moi !

_Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'avait dit cela, pas que pour l'état de Bella. _

- En plus, Chelsea va finir par s'impatienter... Il est minuit !

- Et ben Chelsea elle attendra hein !

Mon père me jaugeait du regard, puis abdiquait. _Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus s'en mêler... ben qu'il ne le fasse pas alors ! _

- Ta patiente t'attend !

Sans un mot, il se dirigeait vers une porte par laquelle Bella était précédemment entrée. _Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre... _

**.**

Ils avaient décidé de la garder en observation une nuit. Elle n'avait aucune lésion mais Carlisle préférait l'avoir à l'œil, d'autant plus que chez elle, elle était seule ! Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la chambre qui lui fut attribuée et une infirmière l'aidait à s'installer. Aussitôt dans le lit, Bella fermait les yeux.

- Je n'imaginais pas ma soirée comme ça... soupirait-elle.

Je m'approchais et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, pressant sa main.

- Je suis navré pour tout ça... et dire que je voulais simplement te voir... avouais-je à demi-mot.

_Je voulais juste la voir... profiter de sa présence sans Ben et Angela... _

- Y a pas de mal... Et ton essai au cinéma... ça a été ?

- Ouais... Tu devrais te reposer maintenant... Je vais te laisser...

- Le docteur m'a dit que je manquerai probablement les cours... tu pourras dire à Angela qu'elle m'apporte ce qu'on fait ?

J'opinais en me redressant.

- Je te les apporterai s'il faut... mais prends soin de toi tu veux ! Je n'ai pas envie de venir te ramasser si tu dois te fendre le crâne en deux !

Elle se mit à rire et je me laissais emporter par sa joie, avant de la voir grimacer. A cet instant, mon père entrait dans la petite pièce avec un verre d'eau et deux médicaments.

- Prenez ça Isabella... Vous passerez une meilleure nuit !

- Merci...

- Edward, les visites sont terminées depuis 19h !

- Je m'en allais de toute façon...

Carlisle récupérait le verre d'eau et le posait sur la petite tablette à côté du lit.

- Faut que je m'en aille...

- Merci Edward... balbutiait Bella.

- C'est normal... Je passerai te voir ! Rétablis-toi vite !

Elle acquiesçait et, sans vraiment penser à mon geste et surtout parce que j'avais peur de lui faire mal au visage, j'amenais mes lèvres sur le dessus de ses doigts pour y déposer un petit baiser d'au-revoir. Ce n'est qu'en me relevant que je réalisais mon geste... _et la profondeur de ses yeux... _

J'échangeais un dernier regard avec mon père avant de rejoindre Emmett dans le hall. _Je déambulais dans les couloirs, sans parvenir à voir autre chose que son visage... elle me plaisait énormément... mais j'avais peur que tout se passe comme avec les autres... et que tout soit gâché à cause de mes erreurs passées ! _Mon meilleur ami patientait en lisant une revue quelconque.

- Alors ? Comment elle va ?

- Carlisle l'a prise en charge... Elle a des points et a passé des examens complémentaires qui n'ont rien donné heureusement ! Elle reste en observations ce soir !

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec elle ?

- Carlisle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu ! Et puis de toute façon, j'avais dit à Chelsea que je revenais vers minuit dernier délai !

Emmett soufflait à côté de moi alors que nous retournions à la voiture.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de réagir aussi puérilement tous les deux ? Merde Edward ! Ce type est ton père et tu es son fils ! Vous êtes tous les deux deux imbéciles aveuglés par l'égo et la fierté !

Je m'arrêtais. _Emmett est censé être mon meilleur ami, pas celui de Carlisle quand même! _

- J'crois que t'en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, Emmett !

Il haussait les épaules en s'installant côté passager, sans rajouter un mot.

_Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le fasse ! _


	9. Chapter 8 : Ces choses qu'il m'a dit

_**B'soir/jour !**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre...  
Jcrois que la centaine de reviews a encore été dépassé...  
Que dire ? Merci! **_

_**Merci.  
Merci.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Merci...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Moi jlaime bien,**_

_**même si j'sais pas trop pourquoi !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**prochaine session mercredi !  
je vous embrasse,**_

_**prenez soin de vous**_

_**Tiffany...**_

_**Ah oui... un dernier truc...  
MERCI ;))**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Ce fut une porte qui s'ouvrait qui me tirait de mon sommeil. J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement, avec un atroce mal de tête, dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas ! Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond, entrait en blouse blanche, un dossier à la main.

- Bonjour Miss Swan !

Je me redressais difficilement, sentant sur mon visage comme un tiraillement. Je touchais quelque chose ressemblant à une cicatrice.

- Ne touchez pas vos points, Isabella ! Bien... Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Euh... oui...

_Ca y est... cicatrice, médecin... je me rappelais de ma chute complètement stupide et d'Edward m'emmenant aux urgences... Edward ! Cet homme est le père d'Edward ! _

- Vous êtes le docteur Cullen ?

Il opinait en griffonnant quelque chose dans un dossier très mince.

- C'est exact, Edward vous a emmené ici hier soir après une chute chez vous ! Vous vous êtes ouverte et je vous ai fait quelques points ainsi que des examens complémentaires. Vous n'avez aucun lésion cérébrale, votre tension est un peu élevée mais votre état est globalement satisfaisant ! Vous allez pouvoir sortir ce matin, nous vous avons gardé cette nuit par précaution étant donné que vous êtes seule chez vous mais votre état ne nécessite plus une hospitalisation... Vous êtes apte à rentrer ! Je vais apporter vos papiers de sortie à l'accueil. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Un peu pâteuse...

- C'est normal ! Je vous ai également fait une ordonnance. Veillez à ne pas faire de folie et évitez de conduire durant une petite semaine si c'est possible...

Jasper et Alice n'étant pas là, ça allait être coton de rentrer à la maison à pieds !

- Vous repasserez dans une vingtaine de jours chez votre médecin traitant pour vous faire retirer vos points ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Il signait deux feuilles et me les tendait.

- Merci... Docteur Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi... Je sais qu'Edward a dû prendre mon sac mais...

- J'ai fait établir la facture à votre adresse, elle vous sera envoyée dans trois jours ! Votre sac est ici !

- Merci ! Y a-t-il un service de taxis dans le coin ?

- Pour rentrer chez vous ?

- Oui !

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais on toquait contre la porte de ma chambre et peu après, je voyais le visage d'Edward passer par l'embrasure, légèrement souriant.

- Ca y est, tu es réveillée ?

Le docteur se tournait vers son fils et je constatais leur ressemblance. _Edward avait le même nez que lui et aussi et surtout un charme certain ! _

- Edward est venu vous chercher ! Je vais vous laisser... N'oubliez pas de passer à l'accueil pour signer tous les papiers ! A bientôt Isabella !

Il quittait la pièce, passant à côté d'Edward sans lui adresser un seul mot. _Et Edward ne daignait même pas lui accorder un regard... Quelle drôle d'ambiance entre eux ! Etait-ce parce que le docteur Cullen était de formation médicale et qu'il savait tous les méfaits de la drogue qu'il rejettait son fils en masse ? _

Edward s'avançait et venait à ma rencontre pour m'aider à sortir du lit. Il déposait un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

- Comment va notre grande blessée de guerre ?

- Ca va... J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va...

- Tu nous as fichu la trouille hier ! Heureusement que la porte d'entrée était déverrouillée parce que sinon j'aurais dû défoncer un carreau pour entrer !

_Et surtout, heureusement qu'il était là sinon je me serai vidée de mon sang ! Bon... Peut-être pas mais... _

- Emmett est vraiment désolé ! Il ne pensait pas que sa «blague» aurait de telles répercussions...

- C'est de ma faute, je suis très maladroite !

Il m'aidait à me mettre debout.

- Je vais te laisser t'habiller... Tes affaires sont à côté de ton sac là... voilà et je t'attends dehors !

_C'était très gentil à lui de venir me chercher et de m'aider ! _

- Merci Edward !

Il m'adressait un superbe petit sourire en coin et je sentais le rouge m'envahir.

- C'est normal... je me sens un peu responsable... Il est 11h30, on sort et je t'invite au restaurant !

- Quoi ?

_Alors là..._

- Je t'invite à la pizzeria à midi... pour me faire pardonner d'avoir amené cet imbécile d'Emmett avec moi hier !

- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de ça quand même !

Je plongeais dans ses yeux émeraudes intenses.

- J'y tiens ! En plus ta soeur et ton beau-frère ne doivent pas être encore rentrés et je voudrais éviter que tu restes seule en attendant... Je suis libre jusqu'à 14h30 normalement alors je t'enlève des griffes de mon paternel et on va aller déjeuner et puis après… on verra bien !

Il m'adressait un petit clin d'oeil qui m'éblouissait vraiment. _Dans mon malheur, j'ai presque de la chance que ce soit lui qui tienne absolument à s'occuper de moi ! _

Je quittais la chambre et transitais par l'accueil afin d'assurer ma sortie. Edward me tenait mon sac et mon blouson, patientant tranquillement. La secrétaire sortait de derrière son bureau pour venir le saluer.

- Edward ! Il y avait fort longtemps que nous ne t'avions plus vu ! Tout va bien pour toi ?

- Oui oui ! Merci Marysa ! On y va, Bella ?

J'opinais et nous quittions l'horrible endroit. Edward m'entraînait à sa Volvo noire et m'ouvrait la portière passager.

- Oh, quel gentleman !

- J'ai été élevé dans un esprit de vieux ! plaisantait-il.

- Merci !

Il refermait la porte derrière lui et venait côté conducteur. Il allumait le moteur et s'engageait sur la route. Sa conduite était fluide, quoi que un peu rapide. Durant tout le trajet, il parlait peu, écoutant la musique mise en fond.

- Et voilà Madame !

Il se garait devant chez moi. Il n'y avait pas la voiture de mon beau-frère. _Je me sentais toute poisseuse._

- Je voudrais aller prendre une douche rapide...

- Ouais, d'accord ! Je t'attendrai au salon !

Nous rentrions dans la maison et je lui préparais un café.

- Tu fais comme chez toi ! Si t'as faim ou si tu veux du lait ou du sucre, c'est là !

Je lui montrais le placard et il opinait.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

- On a tout notre temps... murmurait-il.

J'étais perdue dans la beauté de ses yeux. _Et dire que j'allais passer un déjeuner avec lui ! _Je grimpais rapidement à l'étage pour me glisser dans la douche.

**..**

Nous avions hérité d'une petite table pour deux en terrasse. Il faisait un peu frais mais avec une veste, c'était largement suffisant. Edward me faisait face, grignotant des gâteaux apéritifs. Nous avions commandé deux pizzas différentes. J'observais sa main piochant dans le petit bol devant nous en sirotant mon coca. Il avait de beaux doigts, longs et fins. _Pouvait-on REELLEMENT fantasmer sur de simples doigts ? _

- A quoi tu penses ? me demandait-il.

Je me sentais rougir. _«J'admire tes doigts, Edward!»_

- A rien de particulier !

Il attrapait une poignée de cacahuètes et la portait à ses lèvres, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu rougis... donc tu penses soit à quelque chose de coquin, soit tu penses à quelque chose sur moi... Ou les deux !

Son rire redoublait et je lui adressais un petit sourire, doublement gênée.

- On va dire que je pensais simplement à quelque chose sur toi ! avouais-je.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais sur moi ?

Un rictus nerveux m'échappait.

- C'est totalement stupide !

Je prenais une gorgée de coca. Il semblait vraiment amusé.

- Dis-moi !

Je détournais le regard, observant la serveuse qui approchait pour nous donner nos pizzas.

- Merci !

- Merci !

J'attrapais mes couverts pour commencer à couper mon plat.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- A quoi tu pensais à propos de moi ?

- Je te jure que c'est vraiment idiot !

- Je te dirai si c'était si idiot que ça une fois que tu me l'auras dit !

Il me fixait en mangeant un morceau.

- T'es têtu, hein ?

Il opinait, toujours souriant.

- Bon... En fait je me disais que tu avais de belles mains... et des doigts de musicien...

Il souriait et prenait une gorgée de son coca.

- Tu es clairvoyante... J'ai fait du piano assez longtemps... une dizaine d'années...

- Du piano ? C'est intéressant... tu as commencé jeune ?

- A huit ans à peu près ! J'ai arrêté d'en jouer l'an dernier...

Ses yeux s'assombrissaient. _J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier mais ça avait l'air de le tracasser. _

- Tu n'as plus de professeur ?

- J'ai quitté la maison de chez mes parents et comme j'ai un appart' un peu pourri j'ai pas pu prendre mon piano... c'est trop petit tu sais !

- Ah, d'accord ! Tu habites en banlieue je crois, non ?

Il opinait.

- Plus pour longtemps, je vais déménager un peu plus dans le centre, ce sera plus proche des commodités d'une ville !

- Tu as trouvé un nouvel appartement ?

- Un petit pavillon que les parents d'Emmett veulent bien me louer à un prix... raisonnable ! Je paie moins qu'une location en échange de quelques bricoles à faire dans la maison !

- Ils sont sympas...

- Ouais... ils me sauvent la vie ! J'ai de la chance de les avoir !

Il n'ajoutait rien et je sentais que là encore, j'avais touché une corde sensible. Je savourais ma pizza, elle était très légère.

- Ca te plaît ?

- Pardon ?

- Ta pizza, elle te plaît ? Tu as l'air au paradis quand tu la manges, c'est marrant !

- Elle est délicieuse ! Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Ouais avec Emmett !

- La tienne a l'air bonne aussi !

- Elle l'est ! Je prends toujours la même, tu veux goûter ?

- Oui, avec plaisir !

Il coupait un morceau avec sa fourchette et son couteau et, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me le donne, il me tendait sa fourchette et la portait à ma bouche. Hésitante, plongeant dans ses yeux avides d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas, je prenais le morceau entre mes lèvres. _Je ne saurais dire le goût de la pizza, tant j'étais troublée par ce geste... _Ses joues se teintaient de rouge, dans une couleur que j'imaginais semblable à la mienne. _C'était horriblement embarrassant... et terriblement tendre ! _J'avalais le bout de son plat, sans pouvoir quitter ses yeux. Edward baissait les siens.

- C'est... bon... balbutiais-je.

Il eut un petit sourire qui semblait lui redonner contenance.

- Oui, je trouve aussi !

- Tu veux goûter la mienne ?

- Ouais... Pourquoi pas ?

Je réitérais ses gestes, découpant un morceau pour le lui tendre. Il se penchait vers ma fourchette et croquais. Un petit bout lui échappait et il le rattrapait in-extremis !

- Ca vaut le coup !

_Je ne pouvais que difficilement quitter des yeux ses lèvres pleines qui me paraissaient si douces... C'est pas possible, faut que je me contrôle ! _

- A quoi tu penses, cette fois ?

Cet homme est un radar !

- Et si je nie ou refuse, tu vas insister ?

- Il y a des chances ! plaisantait-il.

Je reposais mes couverts et posais ma tête entre mes mains, espérant me dissimuler.

- Tu vas croire que je n'en ai qu'après ton physique !

Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- Non...

Il insistait, baissant sa tête pour capter mon visage, toujours insouciant.

- C'est le déjeuner le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie ! murmurais-je avec un rire.

- Parce que tu penses des choses sur la personne en face de toi ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Tu n'as pas à être genée de ça ! C'est même chose plutôt rassurante que tu penses à des trucs sur moi... Moi aussi je pense des choses sur toi...

Je relevais le regard vers lui. _Les banalités habituelles, probablement._

- Je t'observe depuis le début du repas... Tu as un visage doux et tendre, mais aussi empreint d'un brin de malice...

Je sentais mon sourire naître doucement.

- Tu as des yeux nuancés chocolat... J'aime le chocolat !

Mon ventre se nouait à l'entente de son ténor.

- Tu as de légers reflets auburn dans tes cheveux si je ne me trompe pas... Tu es un peu pâle mais ça passe très bien avec ton joli visage... Ca fait ressortir le rose de tes lèvres et tes rougeurs...

_Un long frisson électrique me parcourait entièrement. _

- Et puis, malgré ton affreuse balafre au front, tu es... enfin je te trouve vraiment très belle !

_D'aaaaaaaaaaccord ! Je peux mourir tranquille ! Toutes les filles du monde devraient recevoir un tel compliment de la bouche d'Edward Cullen ! _

- M... merci...

Je le voyais me regarder et sa main gauche s'approchait de la mienne. Je ne contrôlais rien, et ne voulais pas avoir à le faire ! Avec lenteur, ses doigts se rapprochaient des miens et bientôt, nos phalanges entraient en contact. L'espace se réduisait entre nos mains, provoquant une intense chaleur en moi. Son index venait caresser mes doigts avec une douceur que je ne connaissais pas venant d'un homme. J'étais certainement cramoisie, à coup sûr, mais le frôlement me semblait si fragile que je n'osais pas retirer ma main tremblante.

- Et tu as la peau très douce...

_Comme lui ! _

- Toi aussi... murmurais-je.

Un instant, il admirait nos mains collées l'une à l'autre sans être entrelacées et eut un sourire timide.

- Et je me dis aussi que je suis très heureux que ta meilleure amie se soit entichée de mon pote ! Ca me donne l'occasion de découvrir une de mes «collègues» alors qu'en temps normal, je n'en aurais pas pris le temps...

J'aurais aimé lui retourner tout ça. Tous ces compliments.

- Edward... je suis touchée...

- C'est sincère ! Je te trouve très jolie, Bella, sois-en certaine !

Ma gorge s'asséchait subitement. Tremblante, je rompais notre contact physique et me servais un verre d'eau. Je le vidais d'une traite sous le regard d'Edward. Il flottait sur lui un air de sérénité... _comme si faire ce genre de déclarations à mon sujet était normal ! _

- Edward, c'est...

- Tu me trouves trop direct ?

- Non c'est pas ça... C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée...

Il eut l'air passablement étonné.

- Ne me dis pas que les hommes t'ignorent !

- Disons que ma banalité ne les attire pas !

- Ce sont des idiots... Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, Bella... Seulement, je ne veux pas jouer au chat et à la souris... Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose au cours des trois dernières années, c'est que se cacher derrière des faux-semblants ne réussit à personne et...

A cet instant précis, et dieu sait combien j'aurai aimé le noyer dans le pichet d'eau, son portable se mit à sonner. _Encore... _Il regardait le correspondant et le reposait sur la table, sans répondre.

- Tu ne décroches pas ?

- Non...

La serveuse vint récupérer nos assiettes.

- Ca a été ?

- Parfait ! C'était très bon merci !

- Vous désirez un dessert, un café ?

- Je vais prendre un café ! Et toi Bella ?

- Ca ira merci...

- Très bien un café je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

- Merci !

Il se retournait face à moi de nouveau.

- En tout cas, j'ai apprécié ce déjeuner ! J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances qu'à cause de mon imbécile de meilleur ami !

- Il n'y est pour rien ! Je joue simplement de malchance ! En tout cas, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir amené à l'hôpital !

- On a presque eu de la chance que Carlisle soit de garde !

_Je percevais une pointe d'animosité dans sa voix, mais ce qui prédominait semblait être un réel soulagement._

- Ton père n'est pas chirurgien ?

- Si, mais ça lui arrive de faire des gardes pour remplacer ses collègues ! Je suis presque soulagé qu'il t'ait pris en charge si rapidement ! Tu saignais vraiment beaucoup !

Je grimaçais aux souvenirs que j'en avais, relançant un bref élancement au niveau de ma plaie.

- Il m'a semblé sûr de lui !

- Carlisle a beau être la personne qu'il est, je continue de penser que c'est l'un des meilleurs médecins du monde ! Je l'admire pour ça, d'avoir travaillé si dur même si évidemment j'en ai pâti plus jeune !

- Il n'était pas très présent, sûrement...

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Esmé, ma mère donc, était moins absente que lui, même s'il s'agit d'une femme d'affaires redoutable ! Rosalie va probablement suivre leurs traces et son mariage avec Royce annonce une histoire qui bégaye...

- Qui bégaye ?

- Ma mère a épousé un excellent parti, ma soeur en épousera un !

_Je n'oubliais pas ma première et seule rencontre avec Rosalie Cullen ! Elle m'avait fait froid dans le dos ! _

- Mais des trois, c'est avec Rosalie que je m'entends le mieux ! Elle est toujours là pour moi, malgré son fiancé «encombrant» on va dire ! Et je sais aussi que, malgré mon «petit niveau», je l'aiderai toujours ! Elle fait peur, mais elle n'est vraiment pas méchante !

Sur la table, le téléphone sonnait toujours. De ma place, je tentais de voir qui essayait de le joindre, même si j'avais conscience que c'était mal... _Curiosité mal placée ! _La serveuse arrivait avec son café et le lui déposait devant.

- S'il vous plaît ! Merci...

Elle s'éloignait et Edward touillait.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas un ?

- Non merci ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi quand les serveurs t'apportent un plat, ils te disent «s'il vous plaît» !

Edward éclatait de rire.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'intrigue aussi ! J'ai une théorie à ce sujet qui consiste en cette pensée : «s'il vous plaît, magnez-vous de prendre vos plats je suis en train de me brûler !» !

J'éclatais de rire à mon tour, quand son portable resonnait. Edward soufflait bruyamment et en attrapant le combiné, j'eus l'impression d'apercevoir un prénom comme «Chelsea». _Chelsea... une amie peut-être ? _

- Excuse-moi... Faut que je réponde c'est peut-être important... D'habitude elle n'insiste pas !

_D'habitude ?_

- Vas-y !

Il décrochait.

- Oui Chelsea ?

...

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu 14h30 ! Quelle heure il est ?

...

- Tu peux pas faire autrement ? Parce que ça m'arrange pas ça !

...

- Je sais ! Enfin non je sais pas, plutôt je comprends pas ! C'est pas censé être moi qui donne certaines directives ?

...

- Bon ben oui d'accord je reviens j'ai pas le choix de toute façon mais je saurai m'en rappeler de celle-là ! Et puis crois-moi bien qu'on va parler de certaines choses toi et moi ! ... Mais j'y compte bien !

...

- Oui c'est ça, à tout à l'heure !

...

- Non, c'est à tout à l'heure, étant donné que c'est moi qui définit ce genre de choses, compris ?

Il raccrochait brutalement et soufflait, se prenant la tête entre les mains. _En cet instant, il me paraissait si vieux... _

- Un ennui ?

- Ouais... Il va falloir que j'écourte notre repas... J'ai reçu une nouvelle de la maison et... enfin faut que j'y aille quoi ! Je vais te raccompagner !

Il avalait son café d'une traite et pendant que j'enfilais ma veste, il allait régler l'addition.

En voiture, il pianotait avec ses doigts sur son volant, sans décrocher un mot, visiblement contrarié. Il se garait devant la maison. La voiture de Jasper et Alice était déjà là. Il me suivait jusqu'à la porte.

- Encore désolé pour ce départ... tu vas finir par croire que je suis né pour te poser des lapins !

- Ne t'en fais pas... merci pour le déjeuner en tout cas ! J'ai... apprécié... le geste et... enfin j'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi !

J'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris tant je me sentais mal de cet aveu à demi mots.

- Ca a été un vrai plaisir pour moi aussi !

Il s'approchait de moi avec lenteur et je sentais sa main venir frôler ma joue pour s'y poser légèrement, tressaillant.

- Et ne laisse plus jamais un homme, ou toi-même, te dire que tu es une fille banale...

Ses yeux me semblaient appartenir à une nouvelle passion qui naissait peu à peu dans mon esprit. _La vie était tellement dorée de son côté... _Son pouce naviguait tendrement sur ma joue et alors que j'allais fermer les yeux sur ce doux contact, la porte s'ouvrait, me faisant sursauter.

- Bella ! Tu es là !

Jasper paraissait affolé et ce fut encore pire quand ses yeux gris se posaient sur mes points.

- Mon dieu mais Bella qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Alice accourait derrière lui, probablement inquiète de son intonation.

- C'est rien... j'ai fait une mauvaise chute hier, Edward m'a emmené aux urgences et j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital !

Jasper m'observait attentivement, ses deux mains encadrant mon visage.

- On a trouvé un message sur le répondeur de l'hosto disant que tu avais oublié une de tes ordonnances... On s'est inquiétés et ton portable ne répondait pas !

- Je l'avais éteint hier et je n'ai pas pensé à le rallumer ce matin !

Alice venait vers moi, m'enlaçant à son tour.

- Ma pauvre chérie... Tu n'as rien de grave au moins ?

- Non, quelques sutures et des médicaments... les scanners, IRM et tout le bazar sont tous bons. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demandait Jasper, d'un ton devenu autoritaire.

Il fixait Edward, comme s'il l'imaginait déjà coupable.

- Et bien Emmett a...

- Ils sont passés hier avec Emmett, un ami, et j'ai eu peur en les voyant... j'ai trébuché contre le fauteuil et je suis tombée... Mais ça va !

- Bravo ! C'est très malin ça ! grondait mon beau-frère.

J'étais toujours dans les bras de ma soeur.

- Jasper ! Ils n'y sont pour rien, tu me connais ! Un petit truc et hop ! Je t'assure que ça va !

Jazz adressait un dernier regard assassin à mon ami et rejoignait le salon.

- Je vais rentrer moi aussi ! lançait Edward.

- D'accord... Merci pour midi !

- Merci à toi ! On se voit rapidement ! Je t'amènerai les cours si tu veux...

- C'est gentil !

Edward se penchait et m'embrassait sur la joue. J'imitais son geste et le regardais s'éloigner dans sa volvo noire. Alice m'entraînait à l'intérieur et je montais à l'étage afin de me reposer...

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi tirer comme conclusions suite à notre déjeuner ensemble... Toutes ces choses qu'il m'avait dit... elles étaient tellement belles mais me semblaient si irréelles... Excepté Jacob, quel homme avait déjà pris le temps de me détailler avec la finesse dont venait de faire preuve Edward ? Et puis surtout... qui me l'avait dit ? Qui s'intéressait à la paumée Isabella Swan ? _L'espace d'un instant, j'aurai aimé imaginer que ces paroles étaient les plus sincères possibles... mais trop de choses étaient non-éclaircies sur Edward Cullen... Comme cette blonde du parc qui semblait tenir à lui, cette Chelsea qui insistait pour qu'il aille la voir... _Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?_

**::..**

Le lendemain, Edward m'envoya un texto pour m'informer qu'il me rendrait visite vers 19H pour m'apporter quelques notes. Je passais toute la journée à la maison, à regarder Jasper travailler. Une jeune handicapée motrice venait pour qu'il l'aide à rédiger un devoir. _Il avait tellement de patience pour faire tout ça... Ce devait être difficile. _Souvent, je le voyais faire une pause devant la seule photo qu'il avait de sa soeur Brionnie, accrochée au bas de la rampe d'escaliers. _Elle devait lui manquer... _J'aidais mon beau-frère et Lilie, la jeune femme en fauteuil, m'inspirait beaucoup de tendresse.

Alice entrait dans la maison, comme une tornade, comme d'habitude.

- Salut Bella !

Elle se penchait vers Jasper pour l'embrasser et lui presser l'épaule brièvement. _Alice avait beaucoup de compassion et c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'elle et Jazz louent une maison qui avait des espaces adaptés pour recevoir des fauteuils roulants. _Geste qui, évidemment, avait beaucoup ému Jazz.

- Bella, j'ai acheté des fringues aujourd'hui ! Je vais les essayer mais je veux ton avis ! Et je suis aussi passée récupérer ton ordonnance aux urgences !

Je regardais la pendule qui indiquait 18h55.

- On fera ça après manger, d'accord ? Edward doit passer dans cinq minutes !

Alice s'immobilisait et se retournait, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Edward hein ? Charmant ! Vraiment charmant ce garçon !

Je ne répondais pas, me détournant pour qu'elle ne voit pas mon trouble. _J'avais eu grande peine à tenir privée le contenu de notre déjeuner en commun hier ! _

- Tu lui plais à ce type !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- Je n'en dis jamais !

- OLAH CE QU'IL FAUT PAS ENTENDRE ! s'exclamait Jasper du salon.

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'Alice sautillait jusqu'au dos du canapé pour se pencher par-dessus et taquiner Jasper.

- Ose me redire ça, toi !

Il l'embrassait avec une tendresse non dissimulée et je me détournais du spectacle. _En fermant les yeux, j'imaginais une scène différente... avec Edward dans le rôle de Jazz et moi à la place d'Alice... mais ça sonnait presque faux ! J'en avais presque mal au ventre d'imaginer ce genre d'instant... impossible, impossible, Bella ! _

La sonnerie retentissait et je filais jusqu'à la porte, pour ouvrir à Edward.

- Salut Ed...gela !

Ce n'était pas mon ami mais ma meilleure amie qui se tenait derrière_ ! Zut... _Elle eut un petit rire.

- Désolée pour la déception ! Je viens t'emmener des photocopies, mais on n'a pas vu grand-chose ! Deux profs étaient absents ce qui fait qu'on a eu une seule heure de cours !

- Merci, entre !

Elle me suivait et je filais à ma chambre.

- Edward n'a pas pu venir ?

- Non, il te demande de l'excuser, il a eu un contretemps ! Mais il t'a fait les photocopies de ce qu'il a pris et il a dû te marquer un petit mot je crois !

Je chinais dans les feuilles, admirant sa fine écriture élégante.

_**«Bella,**_

_**je suis navré mais j'ai eu un empêchement pour ce soir.  
J'aurais aimé te prévenir moi-même mais je n'ai plus de crédit.**_

_**J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que ta tête guérit bien. **_

_**Je passerai te voir dès que possible,**_

_**Edward.»**_

J'étais presque déçue de ne pas le voir. _Une fois de plus, il ne venait pas... c'était ce qui était presque «pénible» même si évidemment, je conçois qu'il ait sûrement mieux à faire que s'occuper de ma petite personne ! _Après tout, je ne suis que moi et je n'ais certainement rien à amener à quelqu'un comme lui !

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je rentrais dans mon petit appartement miteux. Je posais les clés dans la soucoupe et alors que j'allais au salon, j'y trouvais Rosalie assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. _Elle seule avait mon double de clés ! _

- Rose ?

- Oh salut Edward !

Elle se relevait, comme si elle venait d'être piquée à vif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je devais passer chez toi pour…

Elle regardait autour d'elle, m'interrompant.

- En fait je suis venue... juste... en fait je suis venue voir si j'avais pas oublié des papiers ici !

- Non, je n'ai rien vu à toi !

- J'ai dû les poser chez papa et maman alors ! Excuse-moi !

- T'excuses pas, t'es ici chez toi je te l'ai déjà dit ! Même si c'est petit et que...

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se précipitait vers moi et me prenait dans ses bras. _Wow ! Il lui arrive quoi à Rosie ?_

- Et beh ma Rose...

Elle me serrait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

- Merci Edward...

- Mais c'est normal... Tu fais tellement pour moi que...

- Tu es mon petit-frère ! Te laisser tomber m'est inconcevable ! Je voudrais tellement que tout s'arrange pour toi !

- J'ai pas à me plaindre tu sais... C'est pas facile mais j'y arrive...

- Tu retomberas toujours sur tes pattes ! Je vais devoir rentrer... Il est 18h et j'avais dit à Royce 17h30, il déteste quand je suis en retard !

- T'auras qu'à lui dire que t'étais avec moi !

- Non... Enfin tu le connais...

_Evidemment que je le connaissais... Royce me détestait cordialement et faisait toujours une scène à ma soeur quand on passait du temps ensemble ! _

- Rose, si Royce t'engueule à cause de ça, crois-moi bien qu'aller lui casser la gueule ne me posera aucun problème de conscience !

Elle m'intimait un «chut» avec son index sur ma bouche et fermait brièvement les yeux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Il est temps pour toi de t'assagir... Tu ne peux plus faire de choses stupides maintenant !

- Je sais...

- On se voit demain... 13h30 ?

- Ouais, j'ai cours après !

- A demain !

Elle ramassait son sac et quittait l'appartement. _Parfois, il m'arrivait de me demander si Royce était vraiment ce qu'elle recherchait... _


	10. Chapter 9 : Edward comme Edward Cullen ?

_**B'soir-b'jour mes p'tites dames!**_

_**Encore beaucoup de reviews... énormément beaucoup beaucoup!**_

_**Et je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup pour ça ;)**_

_**C'est juste incroyable tous ces messages, vos suivis, vos soutiens...**_

_**Allez courage, votre patience sera bientôt récompensée,**_

_**il arrive ce chapitre 11 (**__du coup moi j'ai la pression de pas vous décevoir...__**) !**_

_**Plus que deux... Mais j'espère que vous serez encore là APRES ce chapitre 11,**_

_**parce qu'il s'en passera des choses comptez sur moi ^^**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Ici, il y a la première apparition "physique" de la fameuse Chelsea...**_

_**donc ça aiguillera sans doute vos théories !**_

_**Un autre personnage apparait, histoire d'embrouiller encore plus le truc!**_

_**(**__J'aime ça! Je sais... __**)**_

_**& puis notre petit Edward et notre petite Bella continuent **_

_**leur "conquête sentimentale" si je puis dire ^^ **_

_**Si vous lisez bien, vous allez piger pourquoi la suite**_

_**risque de ne pas être simple... **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Sur ce, trève de blablas... Le chapitre suivant, c'est pour dimanche !**_

_**Je vous embrasse, continuez comme ça vous êtes top !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous!  
Tiftouff.**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Edward et moi déambulions dans les rues de Seattle. Les vacances d'octobre avaient débuté depuis hier et nous avions convenu d'une petite promenade tous les deux. Depuis notre déjeuner à la pizzeria voilà dix jours, à chaque fois que nous avions pu nous avions passé du temps ensemble. _Il ne cessait de me dire des compliments et j'étais plus qu'intimidée par ce comportement... mais c'était si agréable... _Je m'étais surprise plusieurs fois à rêver de lui... à imaginer que ce que vit ma sœur avec Jasper, je le vivais avec lui... _J'aurais aimé la questionner sur la façon dont Jasper l'avait abordé mais je ne tenais pas à lui expliquer en détails tout ce qui s'était passé ! _

- Tu as des projets pour ces vacances ?

- Je vais sûrement aller chez mon père à Forks... Et toi ?

- Je vais rester ici... Ma sœur et son fiancé partent trois jours dans un chalet, ils m'ont proposé de venir... enfin Rosalie me l'a proposé mais je sais que Royce ne serait pas d'accord alors j'ai refusé ! Ta sœur et ton beau-frère viennent avec toi ?

- Sûrement oui ! Charlie adooooooooore Jasper et le mot est faible !

Edward eut un petit sourire et nous avancions toujours dans le froid, mains dans les poches de nos vestes.

- C'est rare qu'un beau-père adore son gendre !

- Tu parles, Jasper fait tout ce que veut Charlie : il nous surveille, nous «fliquent» et lui fait régulièrement un compte-rendu ! Mon père aime ça !

- Comme tous les pères je suppose !

- Ouais, je pense...

- Ce qui veut dire que si c'était une autre personne que Jasper, Charlie serait moins conciliant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Been... par exemple avec tes petits-amis à toi, comment il réagissait ?

_La question était plus qu'étrange... Sachant que Charlie avait déjà arrêté Edward, j'imaginais que si je le lui ramenais comme «gendre» passerait «mal» bien qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire ! _

- Je n'ai eu qu'un petit-ami... Jacob... Ca n'a pas duré mais il l'appréciait, étant donné que Jake est le fils de son meilleur ami !

- Effectivement, ça facilite les choses par rapport à d'autres hommes j'imagine...

- Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que ça dépend du type en question... Mais en général, Charlie ne s'en mêle pas trop...

J'eus l'impression qu'il soupirait à côté de moi. _Avait-il pu imaginer un instant être ce «gendre» ?_

- Et ta mère ?

- Renée ne cesse de me demander quand je lui en ramènerai un ! Depuis qu'elle est avec mon beau-père, la vie est selon elle synonyme d'amour à l'état pur ! C'est une écervelée !

Il éclatait de rire.

- Ce doit être dur pour toi qu'ils soient divorcés tes parents...

- J'avais deux ans quand ils se sont quittés alors tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs d'eux ensemble... J'ai vécu une dizaine d'années avec ma mère et Alice... Elle a rencontré Phil mais son statut de joueur professionnel au baseball faisait qu'il bougeait beaucoup... Et comme ma mère souhaitait le suivre, Charlie a pris la relève...

- Elle ne s'est pas sentie coupable ?

- Si bien sûr ! Mais c'est Alice qui l'a décidé à partir et nous laisser chez lui ! La vie avec Charlie est tranquille... Avec Renée... disons que c'est plus mouvementé !

Nous continuions d'avancer sur le chemin caillouteux devant nous qui traversait le grand parc municipal.

- Et tu vas partir longtemps à Forks ?

- Cinq jours...

- Et tu pars quand ?

- Demain dans la matinée...

Un petit silence suivit ma réponse. Edward s'immobilisait, fixant le sol. _Aujourd'hui comme hier, il était tout simplement magnifique dans sa veste en jeans noire, ses cheveux aux reflets roux en bataille et sa barbe naissante. _

- Tu vas me manquer...

Je m'arrêtais net, peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Une boule se nouait dans ma gorge. _J'avais envie à la fois de fuir, parce que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Oui, lui aussi me manquerait. Et j'avais aussi envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il me semblait parfois si facile de croire qu'il tenait réellement à moi et pourrait être mon petit-ami ! _

- Toi... aussi...

Alors que j'attendais qu'il rit de moi, je sentais sa main se poser sur ma hanche et son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Ses doigts pressaient ma peau et je frissonnais. Il était juste derrière moi, je sentais son buste contre mon dos... _c'était terriblement magique... je me sentais si bien... jamais je ne voulais quitter cet instant entre nous ! _

Il remontait sa main dans mon dos le long de ma colonne vertébrale et passait sa paume sur mon épaule, effleurant ma peau jusqu'à mon cou. Il entourait mon cou de son bras, me rapprochant de lui et me forçant à passer le mien autour de sa taille. _Tel un couple que la passion consume... _Sans un mot, il embrassait mes cheveux brièvement et reprenait son avancée. Nous marchions tous deux enlacés, en silence. Sans que je ne vois le temps passer, nous nous retrouvions devant un petit troquet.

- On va boire un verre ? Le questionnais-je, comme si je venais de sortir d'un cocon de tendresse.

- On devait retrouver Ben, Emmett et Angela... Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Hein ? Ah si... si, si, si !

Il m'adressait son sourire en coin le plus craquant et je voulais rester blottie contre lui. Nous traversions la terrasse pour entrer dans le petit bar qui était moitié vide. J'apercevais sans mal nos amis, en fond de salle. Angela écarquillait les yeux en nous voyant ainsi unis Edward et moi. Emmett se retournait vers nous.

- Ouh Edward ! T'es rapide mon gars !

- Fils de poulpe, va !

Ils éclataient de rire et Edward relâchait son bras autour de moi pour étreindre une seconde son pote. J'embrassais Ben et Angela puis me tournais vers Emmett.

- Je m'excuse Bella pour ta tête !

- T'en fais pas, t'es pardonné !

- Ca m'embête d'avoir fendu le crâne de ma copine de maternelle ! Quoi que j'avais bien accidentellement fait tomber Newton et il s'était ouvert le menton !

- Mais t'es un vrai danger mon pauvre ami ! s'exclamait Edward.

Je m'asseyais à côté d'Angie sur la banquette et Edward prenait une chaise pour se mettre à côté de moi.

- Vous avez commandé ?

- Non, on vous attendait ! Garçon !

Un serveur s'approchait et prenait nos boissons. Peu après, il les amenait. Angela me fixait, comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer entre Edward et moi. Elle se penchait à mon oreille.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Plus tard... murmurais-je, consciente du regard d'Edward sur moi.

Je portais à mes lèvres mon capuccino au chocolat, savourant la chantilly. Le cappucino était délicieux, surtout par ce froid !

- Oh bon sang ça fait du bien !

Nos amis éclataient de rire et je voyais le large sourire d'Edward. Je rougissais sous ses yeux profonds et il levait la main vers mon visage, passant son pouce sur mes lèvres.

- Tu avais un peu de chantilly...

- Merci...

Il portait son doigt à ses lèvres pour enlever la crème. Il eut un petit sourire et reportait son attention à son café.

- T'es pas obligé de piquer sa chantilly à Bella !

- Parce que tu t'imaginais que c'est sur ta bouche à toi que je serais venu la prendre ? râlait Edward à Emmett.

Ils éclataient de rire et ce dernier lui tapotait l'épaule.

- J'imagine ouais ! Je ne te plais pas autant que Bella ne te plait, hein ?

Je manquais m'étouffer dans ma tasse tandis qu'Edward soupirait. Angela me tapotait le dos.

- Emmett !

- Mais faut passer à l'action mon petit ! Ceci dit, tu sais y faire si j'en juge par la façon dont tu la tenais en arrivant !

Je ne savais plus où me mettre alors je feintais d'aller aux toilettes. Angela m'accompagnait.

- Il manque de tact, cet homme-là ! lâchait-elle.

_Manquer de tact oui... mais ses déclarations avaient-elles vraiment lieu d'exister ? Est-ce que je plaisais VRAIMENT à Edward ? _

- Angela ?

- Oui ?

- Comment Ben s'est déclaré à toi ?

- Hum et bien on a commencé par passer du temps ensemble... des restos, des sorties, des balades... et puis il m'a dit que je lui plaisais et je lui ai dis que je lui plaisais aussi... Et il m'a embrassé...

J'observais mon reflet dans la glace.

- Edward te tourne autour, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de son comportement...

- Tu lui plais Bella... Ben n'arrête pas de me le dire et puis il a des gestes qui ne trompent pas...

- Il m'a dit qu'il... me trouve belle...

- Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller, alors ?

- Je l'ignore... J'ai peur que... ce soit une blague stupide ou... un pari... une idiotie... qu'il trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi... et puis je ne sais pas qui sont ces filles autour de lui... La blonde du parc, cette Chelsea qui nous a interrompu pendant notre déjeuner à la pizzeria... Et tous ces lapins qu'il me pose...

- Il ne s'ouvre pas à toi assez facilement, c'est ça ?

- J'aimerais tellement qu'il le fasse... Avec ce que m'a raconté Charlie...

- C'est normal que ça te tracasse mais Bella... Je croyais que tu voulais lui laisser une seconde chance...

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux...

- Alors tu devrais accepter tous ces compliments...

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis persuadée...

Je la serrais dans mes bras. _C'était bon de pouvoir parler sans se sentir jugée... _Nous quittions les toilettes et retournions vers les garçons. Nous passions une bonne heure tous réunis, jusqu'à 17h45. Emmett avait vraiment un super contact !

- Je vais devoir rentrer pour faire ma valise !

- Ok, j'te raccompagne !

Edward se levait et nous saluions tout le monde avant de repartir en sens inverse.

Sur le chemin, nous étions proches et j'aurais beaucoup aimer le prendre de nouveau par la taille comme à l'aller. Et comme s'il avait deviné mon envie, sa main venait prendre la mienne_. Cela me semblait si naturel... j'étais envoutée ! _Son pouce effectuait de tendres petits cercles sur le dos de ma main.

- J'espère qu'Emmett ne t'a pas mise mal à l'aise avec ses... réflexions déplacées...

- C'était... comment dire ? Surprenant ! Mais ça va !

- Il n'est pas méchant !

- Je sais...

Nos pas nous guidaient jusqu'à ma maison.

- Bon... Voilà mademoiselle... Vous voilà à bon port !

- C'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagnée...

- C'est bien normal et puis on ne va pas se voir d'une semaine alors je voulais en profiter...

- Ca m'a fait plaisir...

- Moi aussi... Alors, à samedi ?

- A samedi !

Il se penchait vers moi et déposait un léger baiser sur ma joue. Sans vraiment contrôler mes gestes, j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras pour pouvoir moi aussi lui embrasser la joue simultanément. Je fermais les yeux sous la douceur de ses lèvres, sentant ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Finalement, à mon plus grand regret, il me relâchait.

- Passe de bonnes vacances...

- Merci !

Je le regardais s'éloigner à pieds et rentrais dans la maison pour finir mes bagages, la tête me tournant de façon déraisonnable.

**::..**

Je m'installais derrière mon ordinateur dans ma chambre d'enfance. Voilà deux jours que nous étions arrivés à Forks et je m'ennuyais un peu. Charlie travaillait, Jasper et Alice vadrouillaient à droite et à gauche. _Chaque nuit, depuis mon arrivée, j'avais rêvé d'Edward Cullen ! Il me manquait beaucoup. _Ce matin, c'était un texto de sa part qui m'avait réveillé, me souhaitant simplement une bonne journée. _Ca m'avait enflammée d'une façon incroyable ! _

Je lançais internet et MSN. J'avais une invitation d'un contact. **EdwardC. **_Edward ! _Je m'empressais de l'accepter. J'ignorais qu'il avait internet ! Il m'avait bien demandé mon mail mais jamais il ne m'avait envoyé de message dessus. _Il est connecté ! _Je lançais sa fenêtre mais au moment où j'allais le saluer, elle clignotait déjà.

**edward dit :**

_Hey, Bella ! _

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit : **

_Salut Edward ! _

**edward dit : **

_je désespérais de te voir connectée ! _

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_Navrée... Mon beau-frère a squatté l'ordinateur un long moment ce matin ! Comment tu vas?_

**edward dit :**

_ça va, je suis chez ma sœur ce qui explique que je puisse te parler via MSN ! et toi ça va ? tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_Forks ne change pas tu sais ! _

**edward dit : **

_c bien pour ça que j'évite d'y revenir trop souvent ! tu rentres toujours samedi ?_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_Oui, absolument, pourquoi ?_

**edward dit :**

_en matinée ou en soirée ?_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_j'arrive par le train de 18h17. _

**edward dit :**

_le train ? Je croyais que tu étais partie avec Alice et Jasper ?_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_Ils ont décidé de rentrer demain, Alice a reçu une réponse positive pour un stage dans un magasine de mode alors ils ne peuvent pas trop râter ça ! _

**edward dit :**

_et donc tu restes chez ton père ?_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_oui j'ai beau me plaindre de la verdure, ça me plait d'être ici !_

**edward dit : **

_d'accord... _

**edward dit : **

_est-ce que tu voudrais que je vienne te chercher ? à la gare ?_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_Je ne veux pas te déranger... Jasper peut venir me chercher ! _

**edward dit :**

_Laisse-moi venir te chercher... s'il te plaît !_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_C'est gentil Edward ! _

**edward dit : **

_je t'en prie ! merci ! ça me fera plaisir... je m'ennuie un peu et te revoir sera un vrai plaisir !_

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_c'est pareil pour moi ! _

J'attendais une réponse, qui semblait ne pas venir. Je patientais pendant plus de vingt minutes, me demandant ce qu'il faisait. Son statut était passé à «Absent». En bas, j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bella ? Alice ? Vous êtes là ?

- Je suis dans la chambre, Papa ! Alice et Jazz sont partis en centre-ville !

- Elle a encore dû lui faire chauffer la carte bleue ! Sacrée gamine !

Je souriais en revenant vers mon ordinateur, la fenêtre d'Edward clignotait à nouveau.

**edward dit :**

_excuse-moi, petit souci dans la maison ! je ne peux pas rester plus sur l'ordinateur ! Si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, je te dis à samedi, 18h17 à la gare ! Je serai le type avec les cheveux roux ! _

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_Je note ! Bonne journée ! _

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_et merci pour la gare !_

**edward dit : **

_pas de pb ! Bisous._

**Bella -en admiration devant les sapins (trop) verts de Forks dit :**

_Bisous ! _

Il se déconnectait, me laissant tremblante sur son «bisou». Je descendais en bas pour aider Charlie à préparer un plat qui soit comestible.

- Tu étais sur internet ?

- Oui, je discutais avec un copain...

Mon père s'immobilisait, une assiette dans la main.

- Un copain ?

- Oui... Edward...

- Edward... Comme dans Edward Cullen ?

J'opinais, prête à recevoir un chapelet de conseils sur le fait qu'il est un «ancien drogué, alcoolique...». Mais Charlie conservait le silence. Je l'entendais inspirer fortement. _Je craignais le pire... _

- Ecoute Bella... Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur tes fréquentations mais...

- Tu l'as dit, papa ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

Je voulais mettre les points sur «i» et les barres sur les «T» tant que c'était possible !

- MAIS... mais... je connais Edward Cullen et je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Mais pas du tout ! Son père est un homme bon et il s'est fâché avec lui, pour un sujet dont tout le monde ignore le contenu !

- Mais ça ne nous regarde pas, ça !

- Je sais Bella... mais écoute-moi... ce que je veux te dire... te demander plutôt, c'est de te méfier !

- Edward ne se drogue plus, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

Charlie se tournait vers moi, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Non !

- Bien...

Il parut soulagé et reprenait son activité. _Ca me mettait un peu en rogne qu'il agisse ainsi, avec tant de préjugés... si je me mettais à sa place, bien sûr que je comprenais mais Edward me semblait tellement loin de tout ça... je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer se droguer ou vendre de la cocaïne... _

Charlie parlait peu ce soir-là. Après ma douche, je redescendais pour souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde et entendais Jazz, Alice et mon père discuter.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en ce type ! Comment il se comporte avec elle ?

- Papa...

- Il n'y a pas de «papa», Alice !

- Rassurez-vous Charlie, je veille !

- N'essaie-t-il pas de l'influencer ou...

- Il a toujours été très correct pour l'instant ! Ils se voient souvent et je crois qu'ils se plaisent...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il l'entraîne dans la drogue et l'alcool ! Parce que s'il fait ça laissez-moi vous dire que je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne voit plus jamais la couleur du ciel !

Mon ventre se nouait et je préférais remonter à l'étage pour ne pas en entendre plus. Je me glissais sous ma couette et me roulais en boule.

Étonnement, les larmes me submergeaient. _C'était comme si un rempart se dressait entre Edward et moi... si je me laissais aller avec lui, personne ne l'accepterait dans ma famille, exceptée Alice ! Jasper se chargerait de nous chaperonner comme Charlie l'aurait fait et ce serait l'Enfer ! _Je voulais vivre une histoire avec lui si elle devait exister ! Un bip me sortait de mon état léthargique et je trouvais un message d'Edward.

_**«Bonne nuit Bella,**_

_**je pense à toi...**_

_**peut-être même un peu plus que nécessaire !»**_

Je n'hésitais pas à lui répondre, me laissant vaincre par son côté spontané et doux... _Il ne pouvait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions ! Impossible !_

_**«Moi aussi je pense à toi,**_

_**peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire. **_

_**B'nuit !»**_

J'éteignais mon téléphone et fermais les yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur mon visage. _J'étais décidée à ne pas les écouter, ni eux, ni les autres ! _

**.**

Le samedi arriva lentement. Charlie avait ressayé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis mais je m'étais fermée à ce genre de discussion. Renée avait appelé et avait immédiatement senti que ce séjour chez mon père ne prenait pas la tournure espérée.

_«C'est à cause d'un garçon ?»_

_«Tu connais Charlie... Il s'imagine un tas de choses que je sais fausses au fond de moi!»_

_«C'est ce Edward ? Alice m'en a parlé, et ton père aussi!»_

_«Si tu veux me faire la morale toi aussi, je n'en ai pas besoin!»_

_«Bien loin de moi cette idée... Je te demanderai juste de faire attention mais je pense que tu peux accorder une chance à ce garçon ! Je sais ce qu'il a fait brièvement... même si évidemment ça ne m'enchante pas, j'ose espérer qu'il ait compris la leçon et puis ta présence peut l'aider...»_

_«J'aimerais que papa comprenne les choses comme toi!»_

_« C'est ton père et il t'aime ! Ca l'effraie parce qu'il a vu ce que ce garçon a fait, c'est normal... Mais tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer !»_

_«Je sais que ça sera mission impossible si Edward et moi devions...»_

_«Vis ta vie pour toi chérie, pas pour nous!»_

Avoir discuté avec elle me faisait énormément de bien. _Renée m'accordait toute sa confiance, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Charlie ! _Et j'avais pris la décision de m'investir à 200% dans ma relation si jamais les choses devaient s'approfondir avec lui ! _Et de vivre ma vie, comme me l'avait demandé Renée ! _

« - Gare de Seattle, terminus du train ! Tous les voyageurs descendent des wagons. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage et vous prions de nous excuser pour ce retard !»

J'attrapais mon sac et quittais la rame. Je scannais du regard le quai mais n'apercevais pas Edward. Je décidais de m'avancer au dehors. Jasper n'avait pas compris pourquoi Edward venait me chercher, mais Alice lui avait dit de ne pas insister. _C'était prévu qu'il me surveille après sa discussion avec Charlie ! _

- Ohé, Bella !

Mon cœur se serrait violemment en entendant le ténor d'Edward. Je me tournais sur la droite et l'apercevais, garé sur le parking, clés en main, me faisant de larges signes. A la hâte, je me dirigeais vers lui, marchant puis trottinant. _Impossible de me réfréner, ou de me calmer... j'étais heureuse de le revoir ! _A peine à son niveau, je me jetais dans ses bras, entourant son cou. Il me serrait avec force et je le saluais, déposant mes lèvres pratiquement sur les siennes.

_Oups ! _

J'avais été plus qu'à la commissure de sa bouche... _Merde merde merde ! Non mais quelle idiote ! _Je me reculais précipitamment, rougissante comme jamais je ne l'avais été en sa présence, détournant le regard. Je sentais ses doigts se poser sous mon menton et ses yeux me happaient lentement mais sûrement.

- P... pardon... je...

Sans que je ne m'y attende, son index se posait sur mes lèvres et son front contre le mien.

- Chuuut... Ne t'excuse surtout pas s'il te plaît...

Je tremblais contre lui. _Je ne devais pas m'excuser d'avoir eu envie ! _

- D'accord... Pardon d'avoir voulue m'excuser...

Un sourire naissait contre son visage et il m'enlaçait de nouveau, nichant son visage contre mon cou. J'inspirais son odeur à plein poumons. _Il m'avait énormément manqué... _Je sentais quelqu'un s'approcher derrière nous, et sursautais en entendant la voix de Jazz. Edward me relâchait brutalement et je me tournais vers mon beau-frère.

- Bella...

- Jazz ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je t'avais dit qu'Edward...

- Je sais... mais j'avais peur qu'il oublie ou... enfin j'étais dans le quartier !

Je soupirais, sachant très bien qu'il n'accordait que moyennement sa confiance à mon ami.

- Je vais vous laisser ! Pardon du dérangement !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloignait à sa voiture. _Il était furieux ! Il émanait de lui une grosse colère ! _

- Je crois que ton beau-frère ne m'aime pas beaucoup !

- C'est pas ça... c'est juste que... il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir avec un garçon alors...

Je ne voulais pas déballer directement que Charlie nous avait tout dit. _Ca pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise ! _

- Je te ramène ? Et puis tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait de tes vacances dans ce cher Forks !

- Oui... avec plaisir !

- Donne-moi ton sac !

Il le rangeait dans son coffre et conduisait jusqu'à chez-moi, où la froideur de Jasper était encore palpable. Edward ne s'éternisait pas, un texto l'en empêchant.

- Je suis désolé, une amie m'attend... Je t'appelle ce soir, Bella ?

- Si tu veux oui... File !

_Une amie ? _Je le regardais sortir de la maison et à peine la porte refermée, Jasper bondissait.

- Ce type joue avec toi, Bella ! Il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie !

- Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Mais ouvre un peu les yeux bon sang ! Il vient te chercher à la gare mais à peine arrivés ici, il te balance qu'il doit se barrer «voir une amie»... Ne me dis pas que tu es naïve à ce point !

- Ca y est, Charlie t'a demandé de «perpétrer» sa parole, c'est ça ?

- Mais non Bella mais merde ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il t'éblouit et se fout de toi !

Une boule douloureuse se forgeait dans ma gorge et mon ventre, menaçant de tout faire exploser en moi.

- MAIS MERDE JAZZ ! DE QUOI TU TE MELES ? J'EN AI MARRE TU COMPRENDS ? MARRE ! VOUS ME DITES TOUS CE QUE JE DOIS PENSER OU PAS MAIS MERDE ! JE PENSE CE QUE JE VEUX D'EDWARD ET J'OUVRE LES YEUX SI JE VEUX !

Alice arrivait à ce moment-là, sourcils froncés. _Elle va s'y mettre elle aussi, c'est ça ?_

- Jasper, ça ne te regarde pas !

Je grimpais les escaliers pour me réfugier dans la salle de bains.

_Pourquoi ils me font ça ? Pourquoi ils n'osent pas donner une chance à Edward ? Mais en dehors de ces questions, ce qui m'embêtait le plus c'est que la théorie de Jasper était sûrement plausible... Edward voyait sûrement quelqu'un pour partir comme ça aussi vite à chaque fois... et s'il jouait ainsi avec ce que je ressentais... je ne crois pas pouvoir l'accepter ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'avais à peine refermé la porte de chez les Swan que j'entendais la voix dure de son beau-frère et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter.

- Ce type joue avec toi, Bella ! Il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie !

_La chose ne serait pas aisée... J'avais bien vu à son regard à la gare qu'il n'était pas heureux de la façon dont j'avais pris Bella contre moi._

Elle m'avait manqué plus que raisonnable durant cette semaine. Je n'avais pu me réfréner, lui envoyer des textos et divers mails. C'était une joie incroyable quand j'avais reçu ses adorables réponses. J'avais aussi squatté le salon de chez ma soeur plus que raisonnable ! _Heureusement qu'elle et Royce étaient souvent en rendez-vous ! Royce ne savait pas que j'avais un double de clés ! _La voix de Bella me tirait de mes pensées.

- Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Mais ouvre un peu les yeux bon sang ! Il vient te chercher à la gare mais à peine arrivés ici, il te balance qu'il doit se barrer «voir une amie»... Ne me dis pas que tu es naïve à ce point !

- Ca y est, Charlie t'a demandé de «perpétrer» sa parole, c'est ça ?

_Charlie... Evidemment que le chef Swan avait dû lui raconter mes «frasques» d'adolescent... Bella avait dû apprendre tout ce que j'ai fait et voudrait certainement me fuir maintenant..._

Je m'éloignais de la maison et partais rapidement. Elle ne savait pas tout en plus et j'ignorais comment lui présenter la chose. _Elle partirait quand elle saurait, à coup sûr ! Elle ferait comme Lauren qui m'avait mis une claque, ou Jessica qui n'avait pas su faire la part des choses... _

J'avais espéré que Bella aurait su faire la différence. Elle me semblait tellement simple, naturelle. J'aimais voir son visage rougir, ses yeux s'illuminer et sa retenue quand elle m'embrassait ou me touchait. _J'étais sous le charme, totalement sous le charme de cette très belle femme ! Je voulais tellement m'en sortir et prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien, malgré les conneries que j'ai pu faire. _Bella pourrait être une sorte de rédemption pour moi. Mais j'avais conscience que par rapport à sa famille, son père et son beau-frère, la tâche serait difficile. _Rosalie n'approuvait pas beaucoup le fait que Bella me plaise, mais, même si je prenais toujours compte de son avis, elle n'avait pas à interférer dans mes relations sentimentales... _

J'entrais dans mon appartement, marchant au milieu des cartons. Demain, j'emménageais dans le pavillon que me louaient les parents d'Emmett. C'était pas trop tôt, je devais absolument quitter ce taudis ! Chelsea était dans la cuisine en train de boire un café, en compagnie de Kim. _Putain, manquait plus qu'elle ! HEY ! Elles taxent mon café en plus !_

- Edward ? Où étais-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Kim, tu sais !

- Tu sais qu'Heidi n'aurait pas apprécié la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi !

- Heidi est MORTE, Kim ! Elle est MORTE ! Je n'ai plus à te rendre de comptes !

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois...

Elle s'approchait et, alors que Chelsea se dirigeait vers le salon, passait son bras sur mon ventre.

- Je ne te laisse pas indifférent, Edward... Je le sais !

Sa main descendait sur mon bas-ventre et elle appuyait contre mon sexe par-dessus mon pantalon. Je me reculais vivement.

- KIM ! ARRETE CA ! TU NE M'INTERRESSES PAS MERDE !

A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et Esmé faisait son apparition.

- Edward, tu es là ?

Je fixais toujours Kim, qui était visiblement contrariée !

- Dans la cuisine, M'man !

Ma mère entrait, un sourire sur le visage.

- Bonjour mon garçon !

- Bonjour M'man !

- Oh Kim, tu es là ?

- Oui Mrs Cullen ! Je suis venue voir Edward !

- C'est une bonne initiative. J'en suis heureuse... souriait Esmé.

_Elle s'imaginait que Kim et moi entretenions une relation depuis qu'elle avait été en cure de désintoxication avec moi ! _

- Maman, tu sais avec Kim...

- Je sais ! Je ne suis pas venue pour cela. Un camion de déménagement passera à 7h15 demain matin ! Tu as pu t'arranger avec Rose ?

- Oui, elle passera à 7h !

- Très bien !

- Combien je te dois ?

J'attrapais mon portefeuille pour rembourser ce qu'elle avait probablement avancé pour la location du camion de déménagement.

- Garde ton argent, tu vas en avoir besoin... Le loyer des McCarthy est plus élevé qu'ici !

- J'ai un arrangement avec le père d'Emmett !

- Quand même ! Garde ton argent... J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir pu t'aider ce mois-ci alors que tu as perdu ton travail...

J'observais le visage de ma mère. _Je comprenais pourquoi Carlisle l'avait épousé, elle était si douce... en un sens, elle me rappelait Bella, toujours disponible et d'une tendresse sans équivalent..._

Bella... Ma douce Bella...


	11. Chapter 10 : Il me ment, Alice !

_**TADAM !**_

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre AVANT celui des révélations...**_

_**Donc je sais que la fin va vous foutre en boule,**_

_**que je deviendrai Tiftouff-la Cruelle, mais j'ai l'habitude =)**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je pense que ça va être la folie des théories en reviews**_

_**et j'adore vous lire ! Certaines d'entre vous ont une imagination FABULEUSE =)**_

_**On est pratiquement à 1000 reviews... en si peu de temps c'est juste extra pour moi!**_

_**Je comprends toujours pas une telle mobilisation, mais j'espère en tout cas**_

_**que vous ne serez pas déçues ! **_

_**En fait, j'aime bien ce chapitre aussi,**_

_**pour une petite chose et je pense que vous allez l'aimer aussi =)**_

_**Alors je cesse de vous embêter,**_

_**je vous embrasse**_

_**et vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Le chapitre 11, c'est pour mardi soir !**_

_**Merci à vous**_

_**B'lecture et à très vite!**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Je m'étais levée tard en ce samedi matin. La semaine avait été épuisante et j'en avais profité, n'ayant rien prévu de particulier. La maison était silencieuse et j'en déduisais donc que Jazz' et Alice étaient partis. Je descendais les escaliers en chemise de nuit pour aller me préparer un petit-déjeuner, quand j'entendais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

_Il faut que ça tombe sur moi ! En pyjama pour recevoir une visite imprévue ! _

J'entrouvrais la porte pour faire face au visage souriant d'Edward qui se penchait pour voir qui était là.

- Salut Bella !

- Oh, Edward...

_J'étais heureuse, mais gênée de le recevoir dans cette tenue ! _

- Je peux entrer ?

- Euh oui... Bien sûr !

Je me poussais pour le laisser passer, rougissante.

- Oh... Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, je venais de me lever !

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et se penchait pour embrasser ma joue.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Il s'installait dans le canapé.

- Et bien plusieurs raisons... Tout d'abord parce que j'ai enfin fini de déménager et que j'ai enfin du temps à moi et surtout parce que je voulais t'inviter ce soir au cinéma... parce que je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu être disponible pour toi ces derniers jours !

Je m'installais à ses côtés, une jambe repliée sous mes fesses, l'autre se balançant dans le vide. _Il m'avait manqué cette semaine... _

- Un cinéma ? Ce soir ?

- Ouais, ça te tente ou tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Absolument rien... Non, vraiment rien ! Je suis libre comme l'air !

- Ca c'est une super nouvelle alors ! Je suis content !

- Ca a l'air oui !

Son visage était souriant et lumineux. Il fixait la table basse face à lui.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je m'étais appuyée la tête contre ma main, mon coude posé sur le dossier du canapé.

- Non, rien... je vais y aller, je...

Il se relevait mais j'attrapais sa main entre les miennes. _Comme une désespérée ! _

- Non, reste !

Il m'observait une minute puis cédait et se rasseyait. Je tenais toujours prise sur lui.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

_Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure... allait-il me parler de ce qu'il ressentait éventuellement pour moi ? Ou peut-être allait-il simplement me demander si j'aime le pop-corn ! _Il semblait troublé...

- Je... tu sais Bella... Tu m'as vraiment manqué ces derniers jours...

- Est-ce que c'est le moment d'être honnête ? murmurais-je.

- Bien sûr Bella ! Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux !

Il posait sa main sur mon genou dans un geste qu'il imaginait apaisant. _Mais à cet instant, tout s'électrisait en moi, de façon fantastique ! Un instant, j'aurais imaginé sa main remonter lentement et... _

- Tu m'as manqué aussi...

A cet instant, son visage fut encore plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant avec lui. Il se fendait d'un large sourire et d'un rire plein de bonheur, comme s'il venait de gagner quelque chose. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, il se rapprochait de moi et me prenait tout contre lui, me serrant fortement. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras, me blottissant sans honte contre lui.

_C'était vraiment bon ! Je voulais être comme ça avec lui souvent... _

Il inspirait fortement, son visage niché dans mon cou et je frissonnais en sentant ses lèvres frôler ma peau.

- Bella... Si tu savais...

Mes doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux. _Il voulait me parler de quelque chose... je le sentais ! _Ses mains courraient sur mes flancs et mon dos et je voulais à chaque instant me fondre encore plus en lui. _Je voulais l'embrasser... ! _Je me reculais doucement et observais son visage fatigué. _J'étais irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Chaque muscle en moi l'appelait et que dieu me vienne en aide mais je ne savais plus sur quel pied jongler et surtout, comment agir ! _

**..::..**

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

Je lui avais aussi manqué. _C'était une chose fabuleuse que de se sentir attendu... _Je trouvais qu'elle avait tellement sa place dans mes bras... qu'elle s'y fondait avec tellement de naturel... son corps s'adaptait si bien contre le mien... et ses formes contre moi... _J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir tout lui dire... tout lui avouer ! Mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était un coup pour qu'elle parte sans vouloir me revoir ! _

Elle s'écartait de moi, ses yeux chocolat scrutant mon visage avec une envie non-dissimulée. _Chaque jour j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait un peu plus de ma présence auprès d'elle et c'était quelque chose de fabuleux ! Je désirais vraiment qu'elle veuille de moi parce que je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à elle ! _J'avais envie de l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras, la cajoler... Sans rien dire, elle approchait sa main de mon visage et posait sa paume sur ma joue, son pouce balayant ma peau. De splendides rougeurs envahissaient son visage et je sentais les mêmes venir peupler le mien.

- Edward...

_Il fallait que je tente ! J'avais l'impression que c'était maintenant ! _Je me penchais vers elle lentement, trop lentement, sentant son souffle chaud caresser ma peau. Je fermais les yeux alors que nos bouches s'effleuraient. _Ca y est ! _

**..::..**

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

Nos lèvres étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre et je voulais ce baiser plus que tout au monde ! Mais alors que j'allais appuyer sur le contact et sceller mes envies, un frein devant la maison nous fit sursauter. Les mains d'Edward sur mes hanches se crispaient, tout comme ses yeux et ses sourcils. J'avais toujours mes paumes encadrant son visage et je soupirais.

- Qui c'est ? demandait-il.

- Ca doit être Jasper et Alice... Ils ont dû s'absenter ce matin !

Edward soufflait fortement et baissait la tête. _Je n'arrivais pas à me relever de ce baiser manqué ! MERDE ! _Il se relevait.

- Je vais y aller...

- Oui... D'accord...

C'était préférable. Jasper ne le portait pas vraiment dans son coeur.

- On se voit ce soir !

- Oui... A ce soir Bella ! On se retrouve à 21h devant le cinéma !

- D'accord !

Je me relevais pour l'accompagner et avant que Jasper et Alice n'aient pu rentrer, je déposais un rapide baiser au recoin de la bouche d'Edward, qui en fit de même. _Dire que je pourrais tout simplement l'embrasser en ce moment-même ! _

Alice ouvrait la porte, suivie fidèlement par son petit-ami. Dès qu'ils apercevaient Edward, tous deux eurent une réaction différente. Alice souriait et s'approchait d'Edward pour le saluer, mais Jasper restait en retrait, le jaugeant du regard.

- Bonjour Edward !

- Salut Alice ! Salut Jasper !

- Salut !

Edward les observait tous un par un. _Je craignais que mon beau-frère ne fasse un scandale ! _Mon ami m'attrapait la main.

- Je crois que je vais y aller !

- Je t'accompagne !

Je l'accompagnais à la porte.

- Tu comptes sortir en chemise de nuit, Bella ?

Je me tournais vers Jasper, la main d'Edward pressant ma paume.

- Oui !

J'ouvrais la porte et entraînais mon ami au-dehors jusqu'à sa volvo. Il se retournait vers moi.

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça !

- T'inquiète pas...

Edward jetait un coup d'œil vers la maison.

- Jasper ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, hein ?

_C'était la vérité. Mais après tout, qui se souciait de ce que pensait Jasper ?_

- Tu sais, il...

- Ne te justifie pas... Je comprends... Je suppose que ton père a dû vous raconter quelques... histoires... à mon sujet, hein ?

Mon ventre se nouait mais je voulais qu'il sache que je ne comptais pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Oui... mais sache que ça ne change rien pour moi ce que tu as pu faire !

Il me fixait, éberlué.

- Tu es sûre que...

Je fermais les yeux.

- Certaine ! Si cela avait dû changer quelque chose, il y aurait longtemps que je ne te parlerai plus...

- Bella...

Il se penchait vers moi et sans que je ne m'y attende, il déposait brièvement, dans un frôlement à peine palpable, ses lèvres sur les miennes. _Ca y est ! Nous y étions ! Ses lèvres sont tellement douces... _Mais à peine le temps de savourer cette étreinte si légère, il se reculait avec un sourire timide, me laissant pantoise.

- A ce soir ! lançait-il dans un sourire magnifique, avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Il rentrait dans sa voiture sans rien rajouter et démarrait, me laissant seule dans la rue.

_Il m'a embrassé... _

_IL M'A EMBRASSEEEEE !_

Je me précipitais dans la maison en courant. _J'ai rendez-vous à 21h ce soir avec Edward Cullen qui vient de M'EMBRASSEEEER ! _

- Alice ! ALICE !

- Je suis en haaaaut !

Je filais dans les escaliers et la trouvais dans le couloir, des sous-vêtements dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

- Alice ! L'heure est urgente ! Il faut que tu fasses de moi une belle fille pour ce soir, 21h !

- Rendez-vous galant ?

J'avais l'impression de trépigner d'impatience.

- Edward m'a embrassée !

J'avais envie de rire tant cette affirmation me remplissait de joie. _Edward vient de m'embrasser ! _Alice marquait un temps de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Elle lâchait ses fringues au sol.

- Il t'a EMBRASSE ?

- Oui ! Oui oui oui ouiiii !

- AAAHHH BELLA MAIS C'EST GENIAAAAAAAAL !

Elle me prenait dans ses bras en sautillant. _Alice partageait tellement ma joie que ça me faisait un bien fou ! _

- Oh Bella si tu savais ! C'est GE-NIAL !

J'avais presque envie de pleurer.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire de toi la Reine de votre soirée ! Je vais... On va aller faire du shopping ! J'annule ma sortie avec Jazz, shopping et tu vas voir tu seras parfaite ! Si parfaite qu'il ne verra que toi !

J'étais tellement excitée que je ne voulais même pas râler !

**..**

Je sortais de la cabine d'essayage, affublée d'un pantalon noir élégant et d'un haut moulant blanc. Le tout m'allait assez bien... _si on retirait les baskettes ! _

- Comment tu me trouves ?

- Superbe, ça te va très bien ! Attends bouge pas je vais te chercher quelques accessoires !

Je me contemplais dans la grande glace en attendant ma sœur. _Je devais être honnête qu'elle avait l'œil ! Nous n'étions pas arrivées qu'elle avait de suite repéré cet ensemble ! _

- Tiens, mets ce collier !

Je le passais et elle me tendait ensuite deux bracelets.

- Je crois que c'est bon... des petites bottines et l'ensemble sera très bon ! Vendu ?

Je tournais et retournais sur moi-même.

- Vendu !

Je me rhabillais et me dirigeais vers la caisse. Alice attrapait mon pantalon et les bijoux.

- Donne Alice, je vais payer !

- T'as qu'à juste payer ton haut, le reste c'est cadeau !

- Alice...

- C'est un cadeau d'accord ? Alors ne riposte pas ! Tu apprendras à ne pas râler quand on t'offre quelque chose !

Elle payait les affaires et me tendait la poche. Je l'enlaçais un instant. _Entre Jasper et Charlie qui semblaient contre cette relation, c'était bon de trouver quelqu'un qui me soutienne. Entre elle et Angela, j'étais bien entourée ! _

- Allez ! On va trouver une paire de chaussures ! J'ai tout le maquillage nécessaire à la maison !

Nous traversions la rue piétonne pour nous rendre dans une boutique.

- Ca n'a pas embêté Jasper que tu annules votre sortie ?

- Non, t'inquiète pas ! Et puis c'est moi qui porte la culotte !

Nous éclations de rire en nous dirigeant vers une vendeuse. J'essayais plusieurs paires, pour finalement craquer sur la plus simple, noire.

- Ca ira très bien avec celles-ci je suis d'accord, Bella ! Allez, on y va ?

Après avoir réglé, nous quittions la boutique et retournions à la voiture.

Jasper était sur son ordinateur, tapant frénétiquement.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut ! Allez Bella on monte il faut commencer à réfléchir à ta coiffure !

- Tu as décidé de relooker Bella ?

J'échangeais un regard avec ma sœur. _De toute évidence, il ne savait pas que je sortais avec Edward ce soir ! _

- Une histoire de filles ! Allez Bella en haut ouste ouste ouste !

Nous grimpions à l'étage et nous enfermions dans la salle de bains.

- Tu n'as pas dit à Jasper que je sors ce soir avec Edward ?

Un instant, elle ne dit rien, passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Je crois que vues les circonstances...

- Oui... Je comprends...

- Tu sais, Charlie et Jasper ne pensent pas à mal mais le passé d'Edward les effraie un peu ! Il est 17h on va commencer par voir ta coiffure ! Assis-toi !

Je m'installais sur le rebord de la baignoire pour la laisser faire.

- Edward ne se drogue plus !

Elle me brossait les cheveux.

- Pour toi c'est une évidence mais mets-toi un instant à la place de papa... Il a arrêté Edward ivre, drogué et il n'a jamais su s'il dealait... je pense que ça peut laisser un doute !

- Sincèrement Alice, tu le crois drogué ?

Elle ne répondait pas. _Le pensait-elle, elle aussi ? Non ! Pas ma sœur ! c'est impossible ! _

- Alice ?

Elle soupirait, relâchait des mèches et s'asseyait à mes côtés en prenant ma main.

- Tu veux mon avis sans faux-semblants ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et bien... non, je ne crois pas qu'il se drogue encore... Qu'il l'ait fait, oui... papa le dit ! Mais encore maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire... Cependant... il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas, et tu ne pourras pas nier, ce sont tous ces lapins qu'il te pose régulièrement... sa façon d'agir, pendu à son téléphone prêt à partir au moindre appel...

_C'était effectivement une chose qui me laissait soupçonneuse. J'avais émis mille théories dans ma tête mais aucune ne semblait correspondre, mais je n'avais aucune preuve pour les infirmer non plus ! _

- Tu sais Alice... Quand Jasper a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un... ça m'a fait mal parce que... ça correspond tellement... Il y a cette Chelsea qui l'appelle sans arrêt... cette blonde qu'on a vu au parc avec lui... ce sont qui, elles ? Et il m'a embrassé ce matin... Il me dit tout ça...

- Tu penses qu'il se moque de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se moque de moi parce que... parce qu'il m'éblouit vraiment et...

Alice passait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Ce sera difficile de savoir cela mais tu découvriras vite ce qui se passe si vous devez sortir ensemble... S'il ne s'ouvre pas à toi, c'est qu'il n'a pas confiance ou a quelque chose à cacher ! Maintenant, si tu as trop de doutes, tu n'es pas obligée de donner suite à son baiser...

- J'en ai envie, Alice...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Alors laisse-toi aller... et s'il te fait du mal, je pense que Jasper sera ravi de lui coller une droite !

Nous éclations de rire et reprenions nos activités féminines.

**.**

J'avais bien cru qu'elle exagérait quand elle disait qu'elle aurait besoin de trois heures pour me préparer mais en fait, elle était pile poil dans les temps... Elle avait voulu tout gérer : épilation, gommage, essais, coiffure, maquillage, habits... _J'en avais mal au crâne ! _Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée, l'odeur de raviolis m'emplissant les narines.

- BELLA ! ALICE ! A TABLE !

Je poussais la porte, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il me voit affublée de cette tenue. Alice arrivait derrière moi.

- Ca sent bon chéri !

Mais Jasper ne l'écoutait pas, son regard rivé sur moi.

- Merde, Bella ! Tu es superbe !

_Je n'étais pas habituée à recevoir des compliments de Jasper ! _

- Elle est belle, hein ? Résultat d'une après-midi de shopping !

- Et c'est pour mes raviolis en boîte que tu t'es sapée comme une magnifique femme que tu es ?

Je m'installais face à ma sœur et n'osais pas répondre. _La vérité le mettrait en rogne ! _

- Bella va au cinéma ce soir !

- Toute seule ?

Notre silence lui répondit bien mieux que toute parole inutile.

- _Il _t'a invité, c'est ça ?

J'opinais et attrapais une cuillère pour me servir.

- Bon sang, Bella !

Alice s'approchait de lui.

- Ne dis rien, Jasper ! Bella a droit à être aimée et aimer en retour !

- Mais ce mec a...

- Bella verra par elle-même ! Elle a choisi de lui faire confiance alors, même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, respecte ses choix ! Merci !

Jasper ne répondait rien et durant tout le repas, il fut muet. Alice me pressait la main discrètement lorsqu'il quittait la pièce.

- Je ne veux pas que cela crée de conflits avec lui, Alice !

- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'y fera !

La pendule affichait 20h40.

- Bon... Je vais y aller ! Merci pour tout, Alice ! Cet aprem, le shopping, les discussions, c'était vraiment chouette !

Elle rangeait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle en souriant.

- Roule-lui une bonne pelle et mon travail sera récompensé !

J'éclatais de rire en quittant la pièce. Jasper était assis sur le canapé, me tournant le dos. J'attrapais mes clés et m'arrêtais derrière le sofa.

- Bonne soirée Jasper !

- Ouais, merci !

Je n'en obtiendrais pas plus... Résignée à ce que mon beau-frère me haïsse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je décidais de partir.

- Bella ?

- Oui Jasper ?

Il se levait et venait à ma hauteur.

- Tu es sublime ce soir !

- Merci...

- Je sais que tu attendrais de moi que je te soutienne mais ce que m'a raconté ton père, ça me fait vraiment peur !

- Jasper, crois-moi ! Edward ne se drogue plus, j'en suis certaine !

- Je voudrais quand même que tu prennes tes précautions ce soir... si tu sens que la moindre petite chose ne va pas, tu m'appelles ! Je garde mon téléphone dans ma poche et je viendrai ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre avec Alice à côté du cinéma ?

J'eus envie de rire. _Il aurait dû intégrer le F.B.I. lui ! _

- Ca ira Jasper ! Ca ira...

_Moi, j'avais confiance en Edward ! _Jasper me serrait brièvement contre lui.

- Il faut que j'y aille... Je vais être en retard...

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

Je quittais la maison, le ventre noué. _Cette soirée allait-elle être la suite logique de ce matin ? Je l'espérais plus que tout, afin de ressentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, un peu plus longtemps et peut-être plus..._

**::..**

Trois quart d'heure... Trois quart d'heure que je patientais ici, sans voir Edward. Il était bientôt 22h. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? _Son téléphone ne répondait pas, il n'était même pas allumé vu que je tombais directement sur la messagerie.

_«- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Edward Cullen, laissez-moi un message ! A plus !»_

- Edward c'est Bella... bon... je suis au cinéma... J'espère que rien de grave ne t'est arrivé... On avait rendez-vous à 21h mais peut-être que tu as oublié... Rappelle-moi, j'attends jusqu'à 22h30 ! Salut !

_Mais c'était là mon quatrième message sans réponse. A chaque fois je repoussai mon heure de départ, espérant le voir débouler et m'annoncer qu'il est tombé en panne de batterie, a oublié l'heure ou autre... mais rien ! _Et s'il regrettait ce rendez-vous ? S'il regrettait ce frêle baiser ce matin ? S'il regrettait tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et que cette Chelsea, ou la blonde l'aient convaincu de rester avec elles ?

Je m'asseyais sur un petit rebord quand _enfin _mon téléphone sonnait. _Edward !_

- Oui Edward ?

_« - Bella ? C'est moi !»_

- Oui... Tu as un souci ?

_« - Oh ma Bella je suis désolé ! J'ai trouvé tes messages !»_

- C'est pas grave... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_« - J'ai été appelé pour travailler... intérim tu vois alors... c'est tard, inventaire... Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir...»_

C'était étrange que derrière lui, je n'entende qu'un silence peu évocateur d'un travail. _J'ignorais qu'il était inscrit en intérimaire... je croyais que son entretien au cinéma en banlieue s'était bien passé ! _Certaines choses m'échappaient...

- Ah...

_« - Tu es au cinéma là ?»_

- Bien oui, je t'attendais... Mais je vais partir !

_« - Si tu savais Bella comme je m'en veux ! Tu dois être furieuse, je parie !»_

- Et bien... Oui... un petit peu... mais je peux comprendre...

_« - Tu es merveilleuse, Bella ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerais être avec toi et...»_

J'attendais qu'il complète. Il allait encore me dire des choses... des choses magnifiques...

_« - Enfin... J'aurais aimé être avec toi !»_

- Moi aussi ! Ecoute... Je vais rentrer...

_« - Je comprends...»_

- On se voit bientôt ? Dès que tu auras deux minutes entre ton déménagement, tes missions d'intérim, ta fatigue et le reste...

J'étais dure. Mais j'en avais marre qu'il annule sans cesse... surtout après ce baiser de ce matin !

_« - Bella...»_

- On en parlera plus tard, hein ?

_« - Pardonne-moi... Je t'en supplie... Et ne crois pas que... enfin… je t'apprécie !»_

- Moi aussi je t'apprécie... Tu m'enverras un message quand tu seras disponible de manière sûre ! A bientôt et travaille bien !

_« - Oui... Merci !»_

Je raccrochais, n'ayant pas le courage d'en entendre plus.

Je me sentais vexée en observant mon reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur de ma voiture. J'avais fait un réel effort et j'y avais cru, sincèrement. _Je croyais tellement qu'il viendrait ce soir... Nous aurions été voir ce film, je me serai rapprochée de lui pendant la séance... il aurait fait semblant de s'étirer pour passer son bras sur mon dossier... et puis au moment de la grande scène du baiser sur l'écran, il m'aurait forcé à le regarder et lentement, comme ce matin avant que Jasper et Alice n'arrive, il aurait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes... J'aurais savouré ce contact et bientôt, sa langue serait venue caresser la mienne... _

Je n'aurais pas cela ce soir. J'allais me coucher, toujours célibataire, sans Edward, et en ayant cette même impression que quelque chose ne cadrait pas dans son discours. En arrivant à la maison, je me sentais mal. Limite nauséeuse. J'ouvrais la porte, Alice et Jasper étaient en train de passer leurs manteaux.

- Ben Bella... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

Jasper fronçait son visage.

- Oh non... Il t'a fait du mal, c'est ça ? JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Calme-toi... Il ne m'a pas fait de mal... Le rendez-vous a été annulé... il travaille... Excusez-moi !

Je grimpais dans ma chambre mais à peine la porte refermée, Alice entrait.

- Bella... Il a vraiment annulé ?

Elle s'agenouillait devant mon lit, attrapant ma main. _C'est à cet instant-là que je craquais ! Il fallait qu'elle sache, c'est ma sœur ! _

- Il me ment Alice... Il me ment !

J'éclatais en sanglots. _Jasper avait raison : il avait sûrement une autre femme ! _

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ma belle ?

- Il... était censé bosser dans un ciné mais il me dit qu'il fait des inventaires... il annule ce rendez-vous prétextant un travail mais il n'y avait qu'un silence derrière lui... Il... cette fille... Chelsea... et puis cette blonde au parc... et il m'embrasse ce matin... pour m'éviter ce soir...

_Là était la vérité ! Il se servait sûrement de moi ! _Je sentais le matelas s'affaisser un peu et ma sœur me prenait contre elle, sa main passant dans mes cheveux.

- Il faut que tu lui parles absolument ! Mais je suis certaine qu'il a une excellente raison pour agir comme ça !

Je relevais la tête.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Qu'il ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de moi ?

- Mais non voyons...

- Ah oui alors quelle raison à ton avis ?

Elle haussait les épaules. _Mais elle avait raison sur un point : je DEVAIS lui en parler absolument ! Si nous devions avoir une relation, elle ne pouvait pas se bâtir sur de telles zones d'ombre ! _

- Tu as raison ! Je vais aller... S'il me ment, il est certainement chez lui ! Je vais y aller !

Je me relevais et rechaussais mes bottines.

- Mais voyons Bella ! Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça... Tu es furieuse mais reste ici et laisse passer la nuit... Tu y verras plus clair demain ! Tu devrais venir avec nous au concert en plein air à 22h30 !

- Non !

Alice soupirait et se relevait.

- Il faut que j'y aille... Mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtises ! Laisse-le t'expliquer avant d'aller le voir... S'il se sent agressé, il ne sera pas en confiance... et donc ne te dira rien ! Réfléchis-y bien, Bella !

Elle se levait et venait m'embrasser le front. Je l'observais, elle et Jasper quitter la maison, étroitement enlacés. _Je voulais connaître ce genre de gestes amoureux avec Edward également, mais pas en ne sachant pas si son cœur m'appartenait ! _Je devais lui parler ! C'était moi qu'il prenait pour une truffe en me fixant des rendez-vous sans venir... J'estimais avoir un droit de réponse. J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de Ben. Sa voix ensommeillée me répondit après trois sonneries.

_« - Ouais ?»_

- Ben, c'est Bella !

_« - Bella ? Y a un souci ?»_

- Non aucun... J'aurais juste besoin d'un renseignement !

_« - Lequel ?»_

- Edward a déménagé n'est-ce pas ?

_« - Ouais... dans un des pavillons des McCarthy... Pourquoi ?»_

- Tu as son adresse exacte ?

_« - Euh... 78C rue Belltown je crois...»_

- Merci... Et désolée si je t'ai réveillé !

_« - Mouaimouaimouais...» _marmonnait-il.

Il allait probablement se rendormir alors je raccrochais.

_78C rue Belltown... _La vérité allait éclater...

**.**

Je savais que ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je ne le devrais pas. Edward m'avait juré qu'il travaillait ce soir et toute cette nuit. J'aurais dû le croire mais régulièrement, dans ses excuses, il y avait des petites choses contradictoires.

_Sept rendez-vous qu'il annule, prétextant travail, fatigue... C'est moi qui ne lui plaît pas, ou quoi ? _

Je me garais face à son adresse. Une petite maisonnée, avec une allée bétonnée et quelques plantes. Le quartier était calme et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel couleur encre. Je fixais la maison et l'adresse que j'avais sur un petit papier. Pas de doute, c'est bien ici.

Les volets du petit pavillon étaient entrouverts. Rien ne laissait présager de présence à l'intérieur. _J'étais devenue parano ! Edward travaillait probablement vraiment ce soir ! Etre fille de flic avait visiblement déteint sur mon caractère ! Quand Renée disait que je ressemblais plus à Charlie qu'à elle... _Tout était normal. Edward travaillait, demain il reviendrait, on fixerait un nouveau rendez-vous pendant le cours en amphithéâtre de sociologie... _qu'il finira par annuler pour diverses raisons ! _

Mais j'avais la preuve que je devais le croire.

_23h10... Si je ne suis pas rentrée avant Alice, elle va savoir que j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même et elle me trucidera ! _

Au moment où je me tournais, une lumière s'allumait dans la maison d'Edward.

_Il m'a menti ! Il m'a trahi... __Et moi comme une conne, j'ai cru que je pouvais lui plaire. _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et mon compagnon d'université en sortait, deux sacs poubelle dans les mains. Il les posait dans l'allée et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte. _Cette fois-ci, j'aurai une explication ! Cette fois-ci, j'aurai la vérité ! _J'ouvrais le portail et courrais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer.

- Edward !

Je le voyais de dos baisser la tête et l'entendais soupirer. _Quelque chose m'échappait. _J'entrais dans la petite maison, et refermais la porte derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bella ?

_J'aurais voulu qu'il se tourne vers moi pour que je puisse voir son regard._

- Edward, c'est le septième rendez-vous que tu annules, prétextant que tu travailles tardivement. Tes excuses ne sont que des mensonges. Si je ne te plais pas, si tu ne veux pas de moi, si jamais je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi le fils de l'éminent chirurgien, ou... Si tu as déjà quelqu'un... parce qu'apparemment c'est ce qui se passe ! Tu as une femme déjà dans ta vie, mais tu peux pas jouer avec moi comme ça et me faire croire à des trucs... sans jamais me les donner ! C'est dégueulasse et je ne veux pas avoir un huitième rendez-vous encore annulé !

Il se retournait vivement vers moi, animé de fureur. _Il semblait totalement écrasé par quelque chose... par cette même chose qui m'échappait... _

Edward soupirait et attrapait ma main. Sa paume était moite et il semblait tellement épuisé...

- Je refuse que tu penses ça Bella... C'est clair ? J'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie, mais j'suis pas un salopard !

_Je me sentais mal de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements, d'être venue jusqu'ici, me laissant guider par mes doutes alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : croire en Edward Cullen. _

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose…


	12. Chap11: Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas?

_**B'jour b'soir everybody les p'tits poulets !**_

_**Tout d'abord...**_

_**UN GROS MERCI IMMENSE IMMENSE POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS**_

_**120 à peu près sur ce chapitre 10... j'ai failli m'étrangler en voyant le nombre !**_

_**Vous êtes juste incroyablement surprenantes et trop gentilles avec moi !**_

_**C'est pourquoi ce chapitre 11 arrive avec quelques heures d'avance.  
Je sais que vous l'attendiez impatiemment pour certaines !**_

_**C'est donc avec un plaisir immense que je vous fais ce petit présent !**_

_**Pour encore une fois toutes vous remercier ! **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**C'est le moment de vérifier si votre théorie était la bonne =)**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**et ne vous inquiétez pas, il se passera encore beaucoup de choses**_

_**après ce chapitre !**_

_**On m'a posé la question et je pense que l'histoire aura une trentaine de chapitres !**_

_**Rendez-vous dimanche pour le chapitre 12 !**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**b'semaine!**_

_**Tiftouff19**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Je ne pouvais plus reculer, et j'en avais franchement marre de lui cacher la vérité ! _Après tout, si mon passé de drogué ne l'avait pas effrayé, elle finirait par partir à cause de mon mode de vie, alors je lui devais une bonne explication ! _

J'attrapais sa main pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. Je n'avais pas encore tout fini d'installer et un carton ou deux subsistaient dans le couloir, mais ce n'étaient que mes affaires donc je pouvais très bien m'en passer. L'essentiel avait été installé... moi je passais après ! J'arrivais devant la deuxième chambre du pavillon et posais ma main sur la poignée, pour me retourner face à Bella. Elle m'observait, attentive et peut-être un brin craintive.

- Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir caché ce que tu vas découvrir...

- Tu commences à me faire peur là... souriait-elle nerveusement.

Je lui rendais un petit sourire faible et actionnais la poignée. Mon cœur battait une chamade incroyable. _Bella était différente et j'imaginais qu'elle aurait une réaction différente des autres femmes ! _J'entrais le premier, sans lâcher la poignée.

Le petit mobile tournait encore...

**..::..**

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et la façon dont Edward m'avait demandé pardon ne me rassurait pas trop. _Allait-il me dévoiler une armée de cadavres rangés dans cette chambre, transformée en chambre froide ? _Mais, plus il entrebâillait l'ouverture, plus je distinguais un petit son agréable... Une mélodie douce et faible... Comme une mélodie... _POUR BEBE ? _Mes yeux s'écarquillaient en réalisant peu à peu la présence d'une troisième personne dans cette chambre...

_Un bébé ! _

_Edward Cullen a un bébé !_

La lumière du couloir éclairait un peu la pièce et plus on s'approchait, plus je distinguais un petit lit à barreaux, et le mobile qui tournait au-dessus, suspendu, qui émettait une douce plainte musicale. _Un bébé... ben ça alors ! _Edward s'approchait et se penchait, et je pus distinguer un petit sourire sur son visage. Il se tournait vers moi, perdant soudain toute forme de bonheur. Ses yeux se teintaient d'une lueur... _de crainte ? _en me regardant... Lentement, il passa sa main autour de ma taille et me rapprochait de lui. Je me penchais et c'est alors que je découvris un tout petit bébé avec une chevelure visiblement brune allongé sur le dos, endormi profondément, une sucette dans la bouche, les bras posés au niveau de sa tête et les poings serrés, tenant chacun deux doudous. _Il est tout fin, il est tellement mignon ! _

Avec une tendresse que je lui découvrais, Edward posait délicatement sa main à plat sur son ventre et le caressait une seconde.

_Edward est papa ! _

_Les absences en cours, le besoin nécessaire de travailler, les rendez-vous annulés... _

_Edward a un bébé ! _

Il m'entraînait à l'extérieur et refermait la porte derrière lui. Sans un mot, il soupirait et baissait le regard.

- Il s'appelle Aaron... Il a quatre mois... C'est mon fils...

Il soufflait et relevait enfin ses yeux vers les miens. J'ignorais si je devais me sentir curieuse de son histoire, juste simple auditrice... J'ignorais ce qu'il attendait de moi en me dévoilant son fils. _Aaron est un très joli prénom !_ Je le suivais jusqu'au salon, où un sacré bazar régnait. Des cartons restaient encore à déballer et un repas visiblement avalé à la hâte dans le plat d'emballage était sur la table, moitié entamé, ainsi qu'une canette de soda. Il débarrassait deux bavoirs du canapé et m'invitais à m'asseoir. Il prenait place à côté de moi, presque anxieux. _Son intérieur était tourné vers son fils : jouets, hochets, bavoirs, bodys... il y en avait tellement ! ... il me paraissait presque submergé ! Aucun élément lui appartenant, excepté une photo de sa sœur. _

- Je suis soulagé que tu saches... parce que je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher !

Je l'écoutais attentivement. _Je voulais connaître son histoire, mais au fond de moi, je me sentais presque « soulagée » de ne pas avoir eu affaire à un homme marié avec une double vie ou un assassin en série ! _Je crois que j'avais l'esprit un peu trop vicieux !

- Je te dois sûrement quelques explications... tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh... un soda s'il t'en reste !

- Oui, tu as de la chance j'ai emménagé alors le frigo est plein ! Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas !

Il revenait avec deux canettes et me tendait la mienne.

- Tiens...

Je la décapsulais.

- Oh... Tu veux peut-être un verre ?

- Non ça ira...

Il ouvrait sa boisson et en prenait une gorgée, avant de commencer son récit. _En fait, j'étais curieuse de l'entendre mais je ne voulais le bousculer en rien ! _

- Aaron est né le 20 juin dernier... le jour de mes 19 ans... Sa mère s'appelait Heidi... Elle avait mon âge !

- S'appelait ?

Il opinait.

- Elle s'est suicidée à sa sortie de la clinique...

_Suicidée ? Mais c'est horrible ! _

- Elle s'est tuée ?

- Oui... elle a sauté d'un pont... En fait... pour que tu comprennes tout, il faut reprendre à ce que tu sais de moi... à la drogue et l'alcool...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de...

- Bella... S'il te plaît...

- D'accord...

J'acceptais d'écouter son récit. _Il en avait sûrement besoin ! _

- Merci... Tout a commencé à mes 16 ans. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas des parents très présents, ni plaisants d'ailleurs. Esmé était souvent absente et Carlisle... bref c'est Carlisle... Grand médecin, chirurgien extrêmement réputé, mais père aux abonnés absents. Rosalie est leur première fille et elle a toujours marché dans leurs traces... Première élève de sa classe, bac en poche avec facilité... En plus, elle est très belle !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

_J'avais encore au fond de moi l'image glaciale de cette splendide blonde ! _

- Bref, elle rencontre Royce King II à sa majorité, son père est responsable d'une filiale d'entreprises et rapidement, elle se fiance avec. Mon père étant proche du sien, je suppose que ça a aidé à pas mal de choses...

J'acquiesçais. _Je percevais un peu son malaise._

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

Il soupirait, fixant le vide devant lui.

- Fils cadet, pas très bon à l'école... Rose et moi avons été élevés par des nourrices pratiquement toute notre vie. Rosalie était pour moi ma seule famille concrète ! J'ai appris ses fiançailles et elle a déménagé chez les King très vite. Ca a été un choc pour moi de me retrouver seul dans cette immense maison !

- Tu t'es senti abandonné ?

- Oui... Trahi, mais surtout abandonné. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce que m'a dit Rose le jour de son départ... «Quoi qu'il advienne, ma maison sera la tienne!», mais j'ai vite déchanté de ses belles paroles... Les King ne voyaient aucun intérêt à faire rentrer chez eux quelqu'un qui n'avait que dix dollars d'argent de poche ! Ma sœur s'éloignait, dans les grandes affaires comme mes parents l'avaient faits. Ils en ont toujours été fiers... Plus que fiers ! Moi, je n'avais plus personne à la maison... j'ai commencé à traîner dans les rues...

_Il avait probablement essayé d'attirer l'attention sur lui._

- Et puis pendant nos vacances annuelles à Forks, j'ai rencontré James. James, Laurent, Victoria, Heidi, Félix, Kim, Caius et Alec... Emmett habitant désormais Seattle, je n'avais aucune attache dans cette vieille bourcade... si j'avais su que tu y étais, j'aurais aimé te rencontrer... souriait-il faiblement.

- J'aurais aimé te rencontrer aussi...

- James m'a intronisé dans sa bande. Tous faisaient de longs feux de bois le long des plages Quileutes, malgré l'interdiction formelle. J'avais seize ans et ce qui pouvait énerver mes parents me faisait un énorme plaisir ! Alors j'ai commencé à braver les interdits, fuir la nuit et aller rejoindre mes «potes». On fumait, on buvait... on se tapait quelques nanas... surtout celles de la bande... J'ai commencé à sortir avec Heidi à cette époque, on avait dix-sept ans ! On se faisait éjecter par les flics mais ce n'était pas très grave... puisqu'on revenait le lendemain... un soir, Laurent a commencé à sortir de l'herbe... j'ai voulu essayer... d'herbe en herbe... je suis tombé dans une certaine spirale... et puis, peu à peu, ce n'était plus de l'herbe qu'ils emmenaient... Jusqu'au jour où les flics ont fait une descente en civil... heureusement que ce jour-là, Alec n'avait pas pu ramener de drogue dure...

J'en frissonnais. _Charlie les en avait soupçonnés ! _

- On a tous été arrêté et conduits au poste... Tu imagines la tête de mon père quand il est venu m'y chercher le lendemain...

- Oui... j'imagine...

- Les indiens ont porté plainte pour non respect des propriétés que sont leurs plages, pour ivresse... bref avec les tests de toxicomanie, on a tous été épinglé sans exception... Un procès a été fait et, grâce à l'avocat de mes parents, je m'en suis sorti avec une peine de prison en sursis, des travaux d'intérêts généraux et obligation de suivre une cure de désintoxication, tout comme Heidi et Kim... Kim avait été émancipé à seize ans et n'avait pas d'argent... mes parents en ont pris pitié et lui ont offert une cure à elle aussi pour lui éviter la prison !

- Généreux de leur part...

- Ouais... Je crois que dans le fond, ils sont généreux... avec les autres...

- Je vois...

- Je continuais à fréquenter Heidi malgré tout ! Elle me plaisait, belle, un peu femme fatale... Notre relation s'est dégradée quand ses parents ont voulu que l'on ne se voit plus... Ca a créé un gros conflit. Malheureusement, le «mal» entre guillemets était déjà fait et elle était enceinte ! Nous avons rompu et une semaine plus tard, j'apprenais sa grossesse...

_Et ben... drôle de vie ! _

- Il était trop tard pour qu'elle avorte... c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mes parents ont été furieux ! Surtout mon père ! Je leur disais que je me passerai d'eux, que j'assumerai ! Ca ne leur a évidemment pas plu et Carlisle a finit par me mettre dehors... J'ai vécu chez Emmett et ses parents qui ont toujours été accueillants avec moi ! Heidi a accouché prématurément, quatre semaines d'avance, mais dès la naissance, elle a refusé de le voir... Elle voulait le donner en adoption mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à l'abandonner... Après tout, Aaron n'a pas demandé ça !

_Je comprenais son résonnement. _

- Tu n'as pas accepté de signer les papiers accordant le placement en adoption alors ?

- Non, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre ! Heidi et moi nous sommes disputés, encore... A la sortie de la clinique, elle était plus mal en point que jamais... Elle n'a jamais assumé Aaron... Elle est venue le déposer chez moi, sans rien, juste une couche devant la porte avec un état de santé relativement « faible ». C'est Rosalie qui l'a trouvé. Heidi avait laissé un simple mot que j'ai appris par cœur «C'est ton fils avec ses emmerdes, à partir de maintenant !» ... Le soir même, son corps a été retrouvé à Port Angeles en bas d'un pont.

- C'est si cruel pour Aaron...

- Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le faire adopter, tu comprends ? C'est mon fils... et il n'a pas demandé à naître de parents drogués...

Sa voix s'éteignait et son visage s'assombrissait. _En cet instant, j'avais envie de le consoler... Cela me semblait si dur à traverser à seulement 19 ans ! _

- Et tu as décidé de lui offrir une belle vie... c'est extrêmement noble de ta part !

- Noble... belle vie... Je ne sais pas mais je fais ce que je peux... C'est dur, surtout en ce moment sans boulot ! Si je termine le mois avec 3$ sur mon compte, je m'estime assez chanceux !

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent ?

- Pas vraiment... mais je n'ai pas le choix tu sais ! Je préfère que mon fils mange correctement et avec tout le confort nécessaire, que me nourrir...

Ca me tordait le ventre. _En était-il arrivé à cela ? Avait-il eu faim pour nourrir son enfant ? _

- Il a pas demandé à vivre une vie merdique alors je fais de mon mieux et puis j'veux pas faire comme Carlisle, j'veux pas que mon enfant ait un jour le poids de mon absence ! Je voulais vendre ma volvo et je crois que je vais finir par le faire… C'était un cadeau des parents de Carlisle qui sont morts aujourd'hui, mais la situation est telle que je ne vais plus avoir le choix… Je me débrouillerai avec les transports en commun…

Je ne contrôlais pas vraiment mon geste, et passais ma main sur son dos et ses épaules.

- C'est une chose que ton fils saura plus tard ! Il te le rendra en connaissance de cause !

Edward soufflait fortement, passant ses mains sur son visage.

- C'est dur de tout gérer tu sais...

- En plus, tu n'as pas tes parents...

Sa main gauche se posait sur ma droite qui tenait son épaule.

- Et la plupart du temps, c'est ça qui me tue… Parce que Aaron a subit nos conneries… Quand il est arrivé… Je crois que je m'en rappellerai toujours… Je l'avais depuis quatre jours à l'appartement, et… il s'est mis à convulser… il bavait, j'arrivais plus à l'arrêter j'étais tout seul ce jour-là…

_Oh seigneur mais c'est horrible ! J'imaginais ce petit bout que je venais d'apercevoir en train de convulser… _

- J'ai pas fait ni une ni deux… J'ai appelé les pompiers. Carlisle l'a pris en charge à l'hôpital avec des collègues à lui…

- Et quelle en était la cause ?

- Le fait qu'Heidi ait continué de prendre certaines drogues durant sa grossesse… Je crois que c'est là que tout a vraiment dégénéré avec mon père… Il m'a accusé ouvertement de l'avoir handicapé. La merde, c'est qu'il a raison ! Heidi a continué à se droguer et ça a eu des répercussions sur lui. A sa naissance, il avait déjà un poids nettement inférieur à la moyenne.

_Ce devait être un sentiment horrible de se sentir responsable de l'état de son fils… même si ce n'était pas Edward qui l'avait porté ! _

- Et aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il a…

- Il reprend du poil de la bête mais le pédiatre me dit souvent qu'il a du retard pour évoluer et je le vois bien…

- Est-ce que… ça se résorbera ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- On ne peut que l'espérer… je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour, en tout cas…

L'image de ce gamin pris de convulsions me hantait.

- Il… convulse encore ?

- C'est plus rare… Mais ça arrive, comme hier soir par exemple. Je pense qu'il a été trop brassé avec le déménagement et tout le reste ! Mais je fais tout le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse grandir sans tout ça… C'est en partie pour ça que je pars souvent… Il faut des examens, des visites au pédiatre… Et puis Chelsea, sa baby-sitter panique très vite !

- Ca peut se comprendre… murmurais-je, m'imaginant responsable d'un petit bout de quatre mois qui se mettrait à avoir des spasmes.

Un long silence suivit mon aveu. Edward soupirait lourdement, ses yeux dans le vide.

- Parfois, je devrais capituler et reconnaître que Carlisle a raison... Que je ne sais pas tout gérer... Mais je ne supporte pas son air suffisant...

Cette affirmation m'arrachait un sourire.

- Tu es têtu !

- Un peu trop... Mais je ne veux pas que Aaron en paie les pots cassés ! Je veux la meilleure vie possible pour lui. Il n'aura jamais de mère ni de grands moyens pour réussir, il souffrira à un moment ou un autre, et ça me fait déjà de la peine !

- Tu l'aimes, pour lui ça sera suffisant...

Il s'appuyait contre le dossier de son canapé, fermant les yeux.

- Sans Rosalie... Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait ! Elle m'aide, elle me le garde quand Chelsea ne peut pas venir... Elle m'aide financièrement... Elle adore Aaron et le coucoune à tel point que si un jour il l'appelle «maman» ça ne m'étonnera qu'à moitié !

- Elle n'a pas d'enfants ?

- Non... Elle en voudrait, plus que tout au monde ! Mais Royce pense que pour l'instant, ils doivent assurer la pérennité de leur entreprise et qu'un enfant les retarderait plus qu'autre chose... déjà que Royce s'énerve vite quand elle garde Aaron...

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être top la vie avec ce type !

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Rosalie est fiancée avec lui ! Je suis convaincu que c'est un petit arrangement merdique entre le père de King et le mien ! Mais même si je le dis, personne ne m'écoutera ! Les Cullen sont individualistes !

Il attrapait mes mains et les serrait. Ses yeux se levaient vers moi.

- Je suis navré pour le ciné ce soir... mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour garder Aaron...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais compris tu sais...

- Ca s'est mal passé avec mes précédentes «relations». La première m'a giflé et s'est barrée, la deuxième ne comprenait pas que je n'étais pas disponible 24h/24 pour elle ! On a fini par se séparer... Je t'ai senti tellement différente dès le début... je ne voulais pas tout gâcher !

Je rougissais, à penser à la façon dont je m'étais emportée.

- J'ai cru que tu avais une petite-amie... Toutes ces choses que tu m'as dit... jamais un homme ne me les a dit... j'ai appris tout ça par mon père et je n'ai pas su quoi penser... ton comportement «étrange» m'inquiétait un peu... J'ai pensé que tu te jouais de moi...

- Bella... Jamais... Jamais tu m'entends je n'aurais fait ça !

Il plantait son regard dans le mien.

- Je ne savais pas quoi croire... je n'ai jamais «plu» aux hommes alors...

- Ces hommes-là sont des idiots... et j'aimerais que si la vérité ne t'effraie pas... enfin... maintenant que tu sais tout ça...

- Oui ?

Nos mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées de toute la discussion et je ne pouvais pas retirer mes paumes de son étreinte si douce et chaude... _Je le voulais lui, avec son fils et son passé ! _

- Je voulais savoir si... malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas ? Enfin j'veux dire... Si tu m'aimes bien ou pas ?

Mon cœur s'accélérait, faisant soulever ma poitrine vivement. Je ne voyais ni n'entendais que lui, captivée. _Je le veux ! _Je déposais ma main sur sa joue, pour la caresser avec lenteur.

- Viens voir...

Pour la première fois, je m'approchais volontairement du visage d'un homme pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes et les faire bouger lentement...

_Je suis à lui ! _

**..::..**

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

_Lui parler m'avait fait du bien... mais l'embrasser était encore mieux ! _J'avais crains cet aveu qui, finalement, concrétisait toutes mes envies les plus enfouies depuis que Bella Swan était entrée dans mon existence... Nos bouches se rencontraient doucement, avec toute sa tendresse féminine. Je préférais ce baiser à celui volé de ce matin... au moment où je n'avais pu résister à sa présence.

Ses mains remontaient jusqu'à mon cou, l'encadrant avec légèreté. Je serrais sa taille de mes doigts sans forcer, comme par peur de la briser. Mes doigts courraient sur ses flancs et elle m'entraînait contre elle, se calant dans le recoin du canapé. Elle cessait le contact et ses joues rougies furent un spectacle magnifique en cet instant, tout comme ses yeux brillants. Du bout du doigt, je frôlais ses couleurs.

- Edward... je me fiche de ce que tu as fait avant... et je trouve Aaron très mignon... Si je dois... si on doit vivre quelque chose, je prends tout de toi...

Jamais une femme ne m'avait dit plus belle chose et mon cœur explosait. Je me jetais de nouveau sur ses douces lèvres, les capturant avec avidité. Je la caressais alors que ses doigts se hissaient dans mes cheveux. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle entrouvrait la bouche pour me laisser accéder à la sienne... Une vague électrique me parcourait totalement en rencontrant sa chair rose qui tournoyait lentement, m'élançant le corps jusqu'aux orteils. _Je la désirais. Depuis le début je la désirais... _

Je captais entre mes lèvres sa langue pour la sucer doucement, recueillant un gémissement féminin. Son corps se rapprochait du mien et je bougeais, m'installant entre ses jambes. Elle se cambrait et je déviais ma bouche contre son cou, inspirant son parfum.

- Edward...

_C'était comme si je perdais le contrôle, avide d'elle. _

Je déposais des baisers humides sur toute sa peau accessible, pressant mon bassin contre le sien. J'étais déjà dur pour elle, comme à chaque matin où je me réveillais après avoir rêvé d'elle. Je descendais sur son haut, embrassant sa poitrine par-dessus le tissu.

- Edward...

Je remontais à sa bouche, passant ma main sur son ventre pour la toucher. Ses yeux marron chocolat me captivaient complètement. _Ne voulait-elle pas aller si vite ? Je manquais de retenue ! _Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et remarquais ses yeux mi-clos.

- J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps... murmura-t-elle enfin.

J'inspirais à pleins poumons, comblé comme je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir été.

- Bella... est-ce que ça veut dire que...

- Que je veux de toi ? Oui ! Embrasse-moi...

Je ne me fis pas prier et nous échangions un nouveau baiser passionnel. J'étais de nouveau en forme et nos bassins se rencontraient le plus souvent accidentellement, frottant l'un contre l'autre avec un mouvement apaisant, soulageant...

_Elle est si belle, abandonnée ainsi... Elle veut bien de moi ! Y a-t-il instant plus grisant ? Je ne le pense pas ! _

**..::..**

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

La bouche d'Edward, avide, parcourait ma peau. Mille frissons me causaient une grande envie, allant jusqu'à ma féminité, sentant sa dureté contre moi. _Je n'avais jamais été jusque là avec un homme, mais j'avais une absolue confiance instinctive en lui ! _Edward baissait mes bretelles, embrassant mes épaules, comme un assoiffé aurait eu de l'eau dans le désert. Je passais mon index sous son menton.

- Edward...

Il embrassait le creux de mon coude.

- Pardon... C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas... depuis que j'ai conçu mon fils... Ca fait plus d'un an...

_N'avait-il pas eu deux compagnes depuis ?_

- Et tes précédentes...

- Nous ne sommes pas allés jusque-là...

Il se redressait et soufflait vivement.

- Pardon... je me suis laissé emporter... Tu as la peau si douce que... c'est comme une drogue tellement c'est agréable...

Je l'enjambais et m'asseyais sur ses cuisses. Il posait ses mains sur mes reins.

- Je ne veux pas arrêter... mais je suis vierge... Je veux qu'on se fasse du bien... J'en ai envie... très envie...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Et tu veux... que je te fasse l'amour... ce soir ?

J'opinais. _Oui, je le voulais ! Il n'y avait pas de fausse pudeur à avoir, ni de réserve ni rien. J'en avais plus qu'envie, et j'étais prête pour ça ! Ce n'était pas la peine de le nier ou de se dissimuler derrière une fausse morale._

- Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses... J'ai confiance en toi...

Cela suffit visiblement à faire céder ses barrières. Il ramenait mon buste contre le sien et mes hanches se balançaient avec les siennes. Un grognement lui échappait alors qu'il léchait et embrassait mon cou. Je passais mes doigts sur son torse pour venir déboutonner sa chemise, pression par pression. Je découvrais sa peau blanche et douce, comme rarement un homme l'était. Il reprenait mes lèvres passionnément, ses doigts agrippant l'ourlet de mon haut pour le remonter. Je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge devant lui, mais je n'étais pas gênée. _J'appréciais son regard viril balayer mes formes, et c'était une sensation relativement agréable..._ Il le balançait derrière nous pendant que je faisais tomber sur ses bras les pans de son habit.

Edward passait ses bras sous mes fesses et me soulevait. Difficilement, il m'entraînait dans le couloir, nous faisant buter pratiquement à chaque pas contre le mur. Il s'arrêtait, m'y plaquant, pour glisser sa langue sous la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. J'essayais de retenir un gémissement, un peu gênée par la chambre d'Aaron dans le couloir. Edward me semblait encore durcir entre mes jambes. Mes chevilles bloquaient sa taille, m'offrant une proximité à son corps délicieuse. _Plus les minutes passaient, plus je le voulais ! Aucun doute stupide à avoir… J'étais prête pour ça ! _

Edward me reposait au sol et, alors que nos langues se rencontraient, il m'enlaçait, ses doigts passant sur la bordure de mon pantalon.

- Bella... si tu veux changer d'avis...

- Non... grognais-je, l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

Mais alors que nos langues se chamaillaient de nouveau, un petit pleur se fit entendre. Nous nous immobilisions. _Son fils... _

- Va dans la chambre... J'en ai pour une minute...

J'opinais et il m'ouvrait une porte, donnant probablement sur son lit. Son bras enroulé à ma taille refusait de me lâcher et il me donnait un nouveau doux baiser. Mais les pleurs d'Aaron semblaient redoubler.

- Excuse-moi...

Il me lâchait rapidement avant de se diriger vers la deuxième chambre. J'entrais dans la sienne, curieuse. Il y avait un lit deux places... un simple matelas posé sur un sommier très épais et quatre pieds. Les draps étaient défaits et les oreillers froissés. Dans la pièce, rien ne semblait ordonné mais cela m'importait peu. Un baby phone était posé sous le deuxième oreiller et était allumé. J'y entendais du bruit, et Edward parler.

- Et beh... tu as perdu ta sucette mon grand ? Tiens... voilà... Rendors-toi Trésor... Détends-toi... Voilà c'est bien...

J'imaginais la scène d'Edward devant son fils. _Pour 19 ans, il assurait vraiment ! _J'entendais la porte claquer et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit. _Il revenait... _Mes entrailles se serraient fortement. _Il allait me faire l'amour... Edward Cullen va me faire l'amour ! _

- Désolé...

Je le voyais s'agenouiller devant moi, entre mes jambes. Il déposait un petit baiser sur ma cuisse, ma main, mon coude et je me penchais pour cueillir ses lèvres. Nos langues se retrouvaient, presque naturellement et spontanément. De nouveau, sa bouche courrait sur ma peau à demi-nue. Sa langue traçait les courbes de mes seins, descendant jusqu'à mon nombril. Je gémissais, incapable de me retenir sous la sensation humide. Il descendait, déposant des petits baisers autour de la lisière de mon jeans.

- Bella...

Il remontait, agaçant les pointes durcies de ma poitrine alternativement par-dessus la dentelle. Il passait ses mains derrière mon dos pour agripper l'attache de mon sous-vêtement et le défaire habilement. Un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres et ses mains venaient empaumer mes seins lentement, les tourmentant de façon agréable, titillant les pointes. Il me regardait, malicieux, avant d'approcher sa langue pour me les sucer. L'électricité me parcourait jusqu'à ma féminité sous son expertise, et mes hanches se balançaient sur le matelas recherchant un quelconque soulagement.

Edward se relevait, me laissant aux portes d'une envie intense, pour m'allonger sur le matelas. Il me surplombait, accroupi au-dessus de moi, ses mains venant défaire le bouton de mon jeans. Sa respiration était forte et mon cœur s'affolait pendant qu'il retirait mon vêtement, me laissant en string devant lui. Il admirait mes courbes, ses doigts frôlant ma peau qui frissonnait.

- Tu es très belle...

Je me sentais rougir, observant son torse dénudé et finement musclé. Il me parsemait le corps de tendres et délicats baisers, revenant jusqu'à mes lèvres. Son doigt caressait ma joue.

- Tu rougis... Si tu ne souhaites pas continuer... si tu veux prendre ton temps... je comprendrai tu sais...

Je nichais mes doigts dans sa chevelure. _Il semblait si plein de tendresse et d'attention... ça me touchait énormément ! _

- C'est parce que c'est la première fois que je suis nue devant un homme qui me complimente... C'est juste très intimidant...

Un sourire envahissait son visage.

- On va se mettre à égalité alors pour que ton malaise se dissipe naturellement...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déboutonnait son jeans et l'abaissait rapidement. _Je me sentais stupide de ne pas l'avoir fait moi-même... mais j'oubliais vite ma débilité en voyant la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement ! _Il se replaçait entre mes jambes, nos intimités seulement recouvertes de fins tissus, frottant l'une contre l'autre. _C'était impressionnant... et réellement dur ! Mais tellement agréable... ce lent frôlement qui me rendait frissonnante... _

Edward m'embrassait de nouveau mais je me décidais à prendre les choses en main. Je le faisais se positionner sur le dos, m'installant à côté de lui. Ma main droite caressait son corps mais je n'arrivais pas à passer ma paume plus bas que son nombril. Edward titillait mon oreille de sa langue, me faisant frissonner. Puis, il posait sa main sur la mienne et m'aidait à descendre plus bas, pour rencontrer enfin sa dureté. Presque immédiatement, il se contractait.

- Bella...

Nos mains naviguaient ensemble sur son sexe et il fermait les yeux.

- Oh merde... J'avais oublié comme c'était bon !

Il lâchait ma paume et je continuais à exercer mon va-et-vient selon la façon qu'il m'avait indiqué. Tremblante, je glissais mes doigts _sous _le tissu du boxer, entrant directement en contact avec sa peau. _C'était si doux... étonnement doux et agréable ! _Nos yeux se rencontraient et je refermais mon poing sur lui. Son bassin venait à ma rencontre et je dégageais le caleçon rapidement. Edward m'inculquait un mouvement plus resserré et, me souvenant à cet instant de la discussion qu'Alice m'avait tenue sur la sexualité, je passais mon pouce sur son bout pour le stimuler. L'effet fut immédiat, il se tendait, grognant fortement. Mes doigts courraient sur son manche, titillant des points plus ou moins sensibles chez lui.

- Bella... Stop !

Il se relevait brutalement, me couchant sur le dos. _N'avais-je pas satisfait ses envies ? _Son sexe tressaillait entre nous.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il fit «non» de la tête de façon très vive.

- Bien au contraire... C'est trop bon... mais c'est à moi de te procurer du bien pour la suite des événements...

Ses lèvres descendaient sur tout mon corps, sa langue traçant l'élastique de ma culotte, ainsi que mes cuisses qu'il écartait doucement. _Ca me gênait... bien que j'étais décidée à vivre cette expérience... l'imaginer ainsi... _Ses doigts enlevaient mon dernier habit et sa bouche déposait de tendres baisers sur ma chair. Puis, il remontait l'intérieur de mes cuisses et enfin, je sentis sa langue frôler mon centre. Je me crispais. _Avait-il ressenti la même chose tout à l'heure ? _Mes doigts attrapaient le drap sous moi alors qu'il titillait ma fente de sa langue, créant en moi une boule plus qu'agréable. _Presque insoutenable._

- Edward !

Il soufflait sur mon sexe de l'air chaud, et recommençait à me caresser de petits cercles sur mon point de désir le plus sensible, ajoutant un doigt ! _Oh bon sang putain c'est trop bon ! _

- C'est... Woow... merde !

J'étais totalement humide, comme jamais je ne l'avais été... L'électricité courrait en moi jusqu'à la pointe de mes pieds, mon corps parcouru de spasmes. J'haletais, cherchant de l'air, mon souffle se coupant lorsqu'il introduisait un doigt en moi.

- Oui !

Il allait et venait, continuant de lécher mes lèvres intimes. La boule grossissait, faisant palpiter mon clitoris qui menaçait d'exploser. Non... _qui explosait ! _Edward l'aspirait entre ses lèvres et j'éclatais en me resserrant autour de ses doigts, un bourdonnement agréable m'envahissant, comme dans du coton. Je voyais des étoiles derrière mes paupières closes. _C'est si bon ! J'en veux encore et encore ! _Edward continuait de me lécher avec douceur, avant de retirer ses doigts et remonter vers mes lèvres. Je cherchais ma respiration difficilement et il m'embrassait une énième fois.

- Tu es très belle quand tu prends du plaisir... Un vrai régal !

Après une langoureuse embrassade, nos hanches continuaient de se chercher. _Je le voulais, plus que tout ! _Je plongeais dans ses yeux délicieusement noircis par le plaisir et caressais sa peau chaude.

- Bella... J'ai jamais... fait l'amour à une femme vierge...

- Ce sera donc une première pour nous deux...

- Si je te fais le moindre mal...

- Tu me feras plus de bien que de mal !

Je savais que j'aurai mal, c'était une vérité. _Mais j'espérais combler cette douleur par un semblant de plaisir. _Edward se déplaçait pour attraper un préservatif dans son tiroir de la table de chevet. Il le dépliait sur son sexe en érection et après l'avoir mis, se présentait à mon entrée. _C'était soudain impressionnant de se dire que ses doigts seraient remplacés par son sexe plus imposant... _

- Bella ça va ? Tu es toute pâle !

- Ca va... Fais-le...

Il opinait, m'embrassant lentement et je sentais son extrémité entrer en moi. Je frissonnais. Il se retirait, pour mieux revenir, un peu plus loin. J'avais l'impression d'être écartelée quand son sexe butait sur mon hymen. Simultanément, nous fermions les yeux et il exerçait une poussée plus vive. Je réfrénais un petit cri, mais plus de surprise que de douleur. Il déchirait le dernier rempart de ma pureté et butait au fond de mon ventre. Je sentais un liquide couler, probablement mon sang.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... Attends juste un instant...

Je m'adaptais autour de lui avec lenteur. Même si une douleur certes un peu vive m'avait parcourue, ça n'avait pas été aussi profond que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Remplie par Edward, je me sentais entière, unie à une moitié qui m'aurait manqué... Alors j'ondulais du bassin peu à peu, lui inculquant un mouvement lent. Il allait et venait en moi et je savourais ce moment. La brûlure qui animait ma féminité s'estompait peu à peu, et ses navigations commençaient à m'électriser à nouveau. Il accélérait et grognait, recueillant sur ses lèvres mes gémissements. Sa langue venait affoler l'extrémité de mon sein droit et sa main passait entre nous pour caresser mon sexe.

- Bella... J'ai besoin que tu vi... viennes...

Je ressentais le familier picotement de tout à l'heure, qui avait resserré mes muscles internes sur lui. Edward semblait pris de pulsion, allant de plus en plus vite.

- Edward... c'est bon...

- Bella... Bell... Bellaaa... !

Il se cambrait, rejetant sa tête en arrière et s'enfonçant totalement dans mon corps, explosant dans le préservatif. Je me serrais autour de son sexe, mes muscles tendus. _Ca, c'était encore mieux que tout ! _Edward retombait sur moi, se rattrapant de justesse, en sueur...

Il haletait fortement alors qu'il se retirait. _C'était tellement bizarre de ne plus l'avoir en moi... _Il déposait un baiser sur ma joue, retirait le préservatif et se levait pour aller le balancer dans une corbeille avant de revenir s'allonger auprès de moi et m'attirer dans ses bras. _J'ai fait l'amour avec Edward ! _

**..::..**

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

Wow ! _Ca avait été tellement fort... tellement bon ! _J'en tremblais tant ça avait été parfait et intense avec elle et son innocence… Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si captivantes, et son corps parcourut de spasmes durant son plaisir était une terrible tentation. Elle s'allongeait sur le dos, le drap remonté sur sa poitrine, un léger sourire rosissant sur son visage, son doigt entortillant une mèche de cheveux.

_Divine ! _

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, les yeux pétillants. Je me glissais contre elle pour retrouver sa chaleur. _Je sors avec Isabella Swan ! _Je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue qui la sortait de sa rêverie. Elle se tournait face à moi sur son flanc droit et attrapait ma main. J'embrassais ses doigts et le bout de son nez. _Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris du temps pour aimer une femme... surtout une femme comme elle ! _Ses yeux noisettes étaient brillants d'une lueur particulière. Elle rougissait encore plus et baissait la tête, se rapprochant de moi. Je l'attirais dans mon étreinte, son bras entourant ma taille et posant son visage contre mon torse. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage et je sentais le mien m'envahir devant sa simplicité. _Jamais un moment après un orgasme ne m'avait paru si apaisant... _J'embrassais son front et elle déposait un baiser contre ma peau, gémissant doucement.

- Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien... murmurais-je.

Elle opinait, sa main remontant sur mon torse jusqu'à mon épaule.

- Toi aussi... C'était très agréable... J'ai rêvé de ça assez souvent...

Un petit rire la secouait. Je caressais son front et retirais quelques mèches folles de son visage.

- Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Oui... Même ma sœur pourra te le confirmer !

_Sa sœur ?_

- Alice ?

- Disons qu'elle m'a... plus ou moins... entendu crier ! rougissait-elle, enfouissant son visage sous le drap.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Putain c'est la honte ça !

- Arrêteeeuuuhhh !

Je tirais le drap pour la retrouver.

- Allez sors de là...

Elle remontait à la surface, son visage rosi et ses mèches emmêlées.

- Ceci dit, j'en ai rêvé aussi... plus d'une fois...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... Vraiment... mais ça n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'on vient de faire...

- Edward...

Je la serrais encore plus dans mes bras, captant ses lèvres et retrouvant sa langue avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle caressait tendrement ma peau, y déposant des baisers amoureux. Je frissonnais, sentant de nouveau mon désir naître. Bella entourait mon cou de ses petits bras frêles et je l'attirais à mon corps, pour approfondir notre contact. Son bassin entrait en collision avec le mien, seulement séparés par le drap du lit. Je faisais glisser ma bouche sur son cou, savourant sa texture.

- Edward... Encore...

_Elle est étonnante ! Très étonnante ! _

- Tu n'as pas… trop mal ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête et son corps se tortillait au mien, sa jambe s'enroulant autour de ma taille. Elle dégageait le drap et s'installait sur moi à califourchon, se mouvant langoureusement et provoquant immédiatement mon envie d'elle...

_La nuit allait être brève... mais terriblement douce ! _

**..::..**

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

Je m'étirais et ouvrais les yeux. _La nuit m'avait semblé terriblement courte mais tellement délicieuse ! _Mes muscles et ma peau gardaient le souvenir des mains d'Edward naviguant sur mon corps, sa bouche, sa langue... et ces jouissances toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres... J'étais encore nue et tournais la tête pour voir mon magnifique amant...

_Mon petit-ami ! _

Le lit était vide, le drap poussé de son côté. Ses habits étaient toujours là, au sol, froissés, vestiges de notre samedi soir... Je m'asseyais dans le lit, le drap entourant ma poitrine. La porte s'ouvrait et laissait apparaître Edward qui souriait, vêtu d'un caleçon blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir, les cheveux en bataille, tenant contre lui son fils. _Ooohh ! Il est encore plus mignon à la lueur du jour ! _Edward tenait un biberon et un bavoir dans une main, l'autre soutenant Aaron. Il entrait dans la chambre avec lui.

- Hey... Salut !

- Salut...

Je l'observais entrer avec le petit et s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Le bébé était habillé d'un body bleu, faisant ressortir ses cheveux bruns. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, ses yeux me regardant attentivement. _Il est trop mignon ! _

- Tu dis bonjour à Bella ? Hein ? Tu lui dis bonjour ?

Aaron reportait son attention sur son père, ses deux petits poings réunis au niveau de sa bouche, mâchonnant une sorte de doudou.

- Il faut toujours saluer les dames mon poulet ! Il faut être gentleman !

Je ne pus retenir un rire devant le sérieux d'Edward. _Il avait beau avoir 19 ans, je trouvais que la paternité lui allait très bien ! _Il déposait un petit baiser sur la joue de son fils et s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser.

- T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Non, cinq minutes seulement... Et toi ?

- Une demi-heure... J'ai dû lui préparer son biberon, vu que je ne l'allaite pas !

J'éclatais de rire et, timidement, approchais mon doigt de la joue d'Aaron. Il sursautait, cherchant mon regard.

- Elle te chatouille Bella ?

Aaron l'observait et commençait à pleurer.

- Oh oh ! T'as la dalle toi ! Viens, on va prendre le lait !

Il grimpait sur le lit et s'installait assis à côté de moi, Aaron dans ses bras. Edward posait le bavoir sur son fils et semblait s'embêter pour l'attacher.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, t'en fais pas je suis rodé ! Je suis tout seul avec lui depuis quatre mois !

_Ca me faisait un peu de peine, mais il semblait se débrouiller et plutôt bien ! _Aaron tétait sous nos regards et, de temps à autre, son père se penchait pour embrasser son front.

Edward soupirait lourdement et je me rapprochais de lui, embrassant son épaule et y calant ensuite ma tête.

- A quoi tu penses, Edward ?

- Je me dis que si les parents d'Heidi me le prennent... je m'en sortirai pas !

- Ils veulent te le retirer ?

Il acquiesçait. _C'est une chose cruelle ça ! Cruelle et méchante ! _

- Ils partent du principe que je ne peux pas tout gérer... et que je ne saurai pas lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin... Ils ont raison...

Alors, avec surprise, je vis des larmes s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux.

- J'ai déménagé à cause de ça... Si l'assistante sociale venait dans mon ancien taudis, il serait reparti illico avec elle... J'peux pas lui offrir tout mais...

Il reniflait et un pleur roulait sur sa joue.

- Je l'aime, tu comprends ? C'est mon fils...

_C'était plus que triste de le voir ainsi... Lutter pour garder son fils, se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse manger... Edward faisait une chose très noble et nécessitant une grandeur d'âme importante... _J'essuyais la larme sur sa joue, alors que Aaron se rendormait sur sa tétine.

- Je comprends... Ton fils n'aura pas le luxe que tu as pu connaître... mais tu l'aimes et tu fais tout pour lui... C'est suffisant...

Il me tendait les lèvres et je les embrassais tendrement. _Edward était un excellent papa ! C'était une chose évidente ! Même si j'imaginais que sa situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur !_

Il conservait le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron soit totalement endormi.

- Je vais le remettre au lit...

- Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est la porte en face !

Après m'être douchée, je quittais la petite salle et retournais dans la chambre, simplement vêtue d'une longue serviette bleue. Je ramassais mes vêtements et sentais deux mains autour de ma taille, ainsi qu'un baiser dans mon cou. Je frissonnais, me relevant. Edward enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille et je me laissais aller contre son dos.

- J'aurais cru que tu m'attendrais pour la douche...

Je souriais, caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il embrassait mon bras et je l'entendais inspirer mon odeur.

- Je te promets que la prochaine fois, tu viendras m'aider à me savonner...

- Avec plaisir !

Ses doigts glissaient sur ma poitrine pendant que sa bouche embrassait la mienne. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, me retournant pour lui faire face. Ses paumes se posaient sur mes reins et il m'embrassait, calant son front contre le mien.

- Je suis soulagé que tu saches tout...

- Je le suis aussi...

J'écoutais sa respiration et sentais son souffle chaud sur moi. Il m'attirait à lui dans une étreinte remplie de tendresse, nichant son visage contre mon cou. Je fermais les yeux, inspirant fortement. Lorsque je les rouvrais, je tombais sur le réveil.

11h07.

_11H07 ? MERDE MERDE MERDE ! _

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me précipitais sur mon sac dans le salon, pour attraper mon portable. Je l'allumais et immédiatement après, recevais coup sur coup trente messages, dix appels en absence... _de Jasper ! _

Oh bordel ! Ca va chier !

- Bella ?

J'attrapais mon haut sur la table du salon et l'enfilais rapidement.

- Ma sœur et mon beau-frère ne savent pas que je suis là... Merde, Jasper va me tuer ! couinais-je.

_Si je ne craignais pas Alice, les choses étaient différentes par rapport à Jazz'... Il allait sûrement paniquer ! _Je parcourais le pavillon, m'habillant difficilement. Je retrouvais Edward dans le couloir, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. _Cette délicieuse nuit valait bien une bonne engueulade de mon beauf' ! _

Je m'approchais d'Edward et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds.

- Désolée, faut vraiment que je rentre...

- J'comprends... On se voit demain en cours ?

- Si Jasper m'a pas tué oui !

Il attrapait mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassait longuement, lentement, à m'en faire perdre haleine et surtout, perdre la tête ! Tout en moi se détendait instinctivement, aux souvenirs de cette nuit. Lorsqu'il rompait le baiser, je me sentais beaucoup plus calme. _Le miracle de l'amour ! _

- Tout ira bien... Il te pardonnera... Qui ne te pardonnerait pas ?

- Edward...

Je reprenais ses lèvres brièvement et m'éloignais.

- A demain ! Et merci pour cette nuit...

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! me lançait-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Pas sûr... J'en ai eu aussi, énormément...

Il jetait un baiser dans l'air et je filais jusqu'à ma voiture, prête à affronter tous les Jasper du monde en rogne !

**.**

Evidemment, lorsque je poussais la porte d'entrée, une tornade blonde se jetait sur moi.

- BELLA MAIS MERDE TU ETAIS OU ? J'AI PASSE LA NUIT A APPELER LES COMMISSARIATS, LES HOPITAUX, LES URGENCES ! J'AI PAS FERME LES YEUX UNE PUTAIN DE FOIS ! MERDE ! T'ETAIS OU ?


	13. Chapter 12 : Je dépends d'Aaron

_**B'soir-jour mes amies !**_

_**Me voici avec un peu d'avance**_

_**pour vous remercier de votre ENORME mobilisation sur le chapitre 11...**_

_**140 reviews je crois un truc comme ça... **_

_**Comment je vous en remercie moi ? **_

_**Vous êtes justes géniales & je suis infiniment flattée que vous preniez le temps de lire, d'écrire vos impressions, vos sentiments, ce que vous désirez lire ou pas...**_

_**Certaines me font des reviews IMMENSES (**__je pense en particulier à Em81__**), alors je sais pas comment vous en remercier que vous preniez autant de temps pour cette fanfiction ! **_

_**J'aime toutes vos reviews, même les plus petits mots, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de les lire ! J'espère donc que cette suite vous plaira !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera mercredi !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Pour celles qui lisent "les OS du Hasard", le prochain OS c'est lundi probablement... **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je vous embrasse, passez une bonne lecture**_

_**et un très bon week-end !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**A très vite!**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Jasper devenait fou. Littéralement. Il arpentait le salon de long en large, soufflant, soupirant, bafouillant.

- PUTAIN BELLA MAIS... BORDEL SI TU SAVAIS COMME J'AI FLIPPE ! J'AI PAS FERME L'OEIL JE T'AI ATTENDU TOUTE LA NUIT ! CHAQUE VOITURE QUI PASSAIT JE SORTAIS EN COURANT VOIR SI C'ETAIT TOI !

- Je suis désolée Jasper...

- Désolée ? DESOLEE ? Tu arrives, on part et quand on revient, on trouve ta chambre vide, tu es injoignable ! MERDE BELLA ! Je... PUTAIN !

Alice, qui se tenait à mes côtés entourant ma taille de son bras, s'approchait de lui.

- Jasper... Bébé... S'il te plaît arrête... Calme-toi !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, la repoussant d'un bras, s'approchant de moi.

- T'étais où ? Hein ?

Je soupirais et réalisais que je tremblais. _Ca dépassait ce que j'imaginais... Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi furieux de toute ma vie et ça faisait vraiment peur ! Pour un peu, je le craignais plus que mon père ! _

- Chez Edward...

Alors là... Je sus directement que j'avais lâché une nouvelle bombe dans le champ de mine !

- Chez Edward ? CHEZ EDWARD ? TU AS PASSE LA NUIT CHEZ UN MEC ?

Alice fermait les yeux brièvement.

- Mais Jazz', je dors toutes les nuits avec toi et tu es bien un mec que je sache ! En plus, Bella a 19 ans !

Jasper ne répondait rien, furieux, et se retournait, attrapant son blouson en jeans sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Vous savez quoi ? Moi j'vous laisse régler vos histoires là, j'm'en lave les mains ! Bella se barre une nuit sans nous prévenir et on flippe à mort, mais c'est pas grave ! J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Alice ! J'ai VRAIMENT flippé ! Toi, t'as dormi trois heures ! Pendant ces trois heures, j'ai harcelé tous les commissariats et hôpitaux de la région ! Mais puisqu'elle était sagement chez Edward, alors tout va bien hein !

Il claquait la porte.

_Le bruit lourd de son départ résonnait dans mes oreilles... Je ne pensais pas qu'il se serait inquiété autant ! Je tenais à Jasper et Jasper tenait à moi... C'était le frère que je n'avais pas ! Je l'avais fait flipper et il ne voulait plus me voir ! _

Alice se rapprochait de moi et j'éclatais en sanglots.

- Bella, Bella... Chut ! Chuuut... Ca va aller... Ca va...

Je m'asseyais sur la marche de l'escalier, laissant couler ma peine. _J'avais passé une nuit si merveilleuse mais la matinée était tellement à mille kilomètres de tout ce que j'avais vécu...! _

- Il me... il me... hait !

- Non... Il s'est juste beaucoup inquiété... Moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! Mais je savais que tu avais dû aller chez lui... Tu étais déterminée à savoir... J'aurais agis pareil que toi ! Allez ma belle, ça va ! Il va revenir...

- C'était tellement... je lui ai fait du mal...

Alice me prenait contre elle et je me laissais aller contre l'épaule de ma sœur qui me berçait doucement. _C'était bon d'avoir une grande sœur qui ne jugeait personne ! _

- Il s'en remettra... Il te connait depuis des années, tu as pris la place de Brionnie pour lui...

- Il déteste E...Edward... hoquetais-je.

- Il ne le déteste pas... C'est juste qu'il se méfie à cause de ce que Charlie lui a raconté...

_Charlie... Il allait être déçu lui aussi...!_

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'a pu dire Charlie... Vis ta vie pour toi, pas pour nous...

En cet instant, Alice ressemblait beaucoup à Renée. J'éprouvais le besoin de tout raconter à ma sœur mais son regard pétillant et souriant m'indiquait qu'elle avait déjà compris.

- Alors... Tu as passé la nuit chez Edward...

J'opinais et elle me serrait contre elle fortement.

- C'est super Bella ! Raconte-moi tout !

- Il m'a... enfin il m'a expliqué pourquoi il n'était pas venu ce soir...

- Alors ? Il ne travaillait pas je présume ?

- Il a un fils...

Alice écarquillait les yeux et fixait un point sur le côté.

- Un fils... Oh c'est dingue... J'y avais pensé au bébé mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment...

- Il s'appelle Aaron, il a quatre mois ! Il l'élève seul, la mère s'est suicidée...

Alice grimaçait.

- C'est si lâche !

J'acquiesçais.

- Oui, ça l'est ! Mais il m'a épaté ! Il s'en sort comme un chef !

Alice levait les yeux au plafond, un petit sourire sur son visage, les yeux pleins de malice.

- Oh voyons Bella ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas son histoire personnelle que je veux savoir ! Enfin si mais pas immédiatement !

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Vous l'avez fait ?

- Oui...

- OH BELLA ! Et comment c'était ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Excellent ? Superbe ? LE PARADIS ?

J'éclatais de rire, rougissante, en me remémorant nos étreintes.

- C'était génial !

- Tu as eu mal ?

- Un peu... Mais pas tant que ça !

- Ca a été pareil pour moi la première fois... Un peu mal, un peu d'inconfort mais c'est vite passé !

- Alice ! Je m'en fiche !

- Bella ! Et alors... vous allez sortir ensemble ?

- Oui ! On est ensemble...

Elle se relevait, tapotant dans ses mains.

- Vous vous tourniez autour depuis longtemps de toute façon ! J'en étais certaine ! Tu ne regrettes rien au moins ?

- J'en ai eu très envie... j'avais confiance... j'étais à l'aise devant lui... Je sais que j'aurais dû attendre mais...

Alice balayait l'air d'un revers de main et revenait s'installer à côté de moi.

- Tu parles de ces histoires de ne pas coucher le premier soir ?

- Oui...

- C'est un grand principe très idiot ! Moi je vais te dire, j'ai couché avec Jasper AVANT notre premier soir !

_Hein ? _J'écarquillais les yeux.

- On commençait à passer du temps tous les deux et plus ça allait, plus j'avais envie de plus... Je me sentais bien avec lui, à l'aise, en confiance. On discutait, on se baladait... Puis un jour, il m'a invité au restaurant. Je me suis levée à 5h, j'étais prête à 9h... J'ai attendu jusqu'à 13h mais j'ai cru que je devenais folle. J'ai été chez lui, chez ses parents et il a fait l'erreur de m'emmener dans sa chambre... On a fait l'amour ! Je suis repartie à 16h et le soir je le retrouvais au restaurant ! m'expliquait-elle, tout sourire.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Toi alors !

- Oui, alors bref tout ça pour te dire que le temps, ce n'est pas important ! C'est pas comme si c'était un inconnu... Vous vous connaissiez très bien, vous vous appréciiez et vous voliez un baiser dans la rue... c'était clairement ses intentions de sortir avec toi ! Tu as pris du plaisir et lui aussi... Alors ne te questionne pas trop !

Je n'avais aucunement envie de me questionner. Je ne regrettais rien de cette nuit, de ses baisers, de ses caresses allumant un brasier au fond de mon corps, de ses mots doux, de son regard voilé par le plaisir... et puis de ses bras m'entourant fermement contre son torse...

- J'étais bien... plus que bien !

- Je te l'avais dit qu'un jour un homme te dirait tous ces mots d'amour...

_C'était vrai ! Elle me l'avait dit !_

Alors, sans réfléchir, je la serrais contre moi.

- Merci Alice... Merci pour tout !

- Maintenant ma chérie, ça va être opération : je garde Edward ! Ce qui veut diiiiireeee... BOUTIQUE DE LINGERIE !

Je soupirais. Elle ne perdait pas le nord !

- Ca ne sert à rien ! Pour ce qu'il a fait de mes sous-vêtements hier...

- Me dis pas qu'il te les a arraché avec les deeents ! C'est si sexyyy !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Mais non t'es bête !

- Ca viendra ! Mais tu n'y couperas pas ! Cette semaine, boutique de lingerie ! Tes soutiens-gorge me font pitié ! Même les nécessiteux n'en voudraient pas !

Je me relevais pour m'étirer. _J'étais courbaturée... _

- Allez, on va préparer à déjeuner ? Tu vas m'expliquer l'histoire de son fils...

Durant toute la préparation du repas, je lui réexpliquais ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté hier. Alice m'écoutait attentivement.

- Un petit gars ? Il est mignon ?

- Adorable ! T'as envie de le manger !

- C'est ignoble que les parents de la mère veuillent le récupérer ! Edward se sacrifie pour lui et ils n'en tiennent pas compte !

- Je suis d'accord, surtout après tout ce qu'il essaie de faire !

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va pas le laisser tomber ! S'il a besoin d'un coup de main pour ranger son pavillon, je viendrai avec plaisir !

- Merci Alice... ça me touche beaucoup ! Je vais l'aider aussi... S'il a besoin de temps en temps, je me proposerai de garder Aaron pour qu'il puisse se reposer ou rattraper ses cours...

- Ce sera bien pour lui ! Et puis si de temps en temps vous voulez vous faire une petite soirée en amoureux... Je m'en chargerai !

- Ca m'étonnerait que Jasper accepte... Je vais attendre un peu avant de lui parler d'Aaron... Je crois que c'est pas vraiment le moment...

- Ca le décidera peut-être à m'en faire un...

Je me retournais brutalement vers elle. _Ils veulent un bébé ? ALICE VEUT UN BEBE ?_

- Toi... Alice Swan... Tu veux un bébé ?

- J'en ai très envie ! Je me vois bien pouponner un petit Jasper...

Un air rêveur se dessinait sur son visage.

- J'ai vraiment hâte !

_Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ma sœur avec un bébé ! Elle en était capable, mais je la voyais surtout comme un enfant dans sa tête encore... _

La porte d'entrée claquait de nouveau. Jasper entrait dans la cuisine et s'installait derrière la table sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Alice servait le repas et mon beau-frère mangeait peu. Son assiette moitié pleine, il se levait pour la vider et la mettre au lave-vaisselle. _Il allait m'ignorer... faire comme si je n'étais pas là et ça m'était difficile de l'accepter. _Je le suivais jusqu'à sa chambre mais il me claquait la porte au nez. _Jasper n'avait jamais eu ce geste devant moi ! _

Alice montait et prenait ma main.

- Je vais lui parler... Laisses-lui le temps de se calmer ! Je m'en occupe, va faire un tour !

- Bonne idée !

- Tu vas où ?

- Sûrement chez Edward... S'il est là et s'il veut toujours de moi !

- Il t'a fait l'amour toute la nuit ! Je pense qu'il voudra encore de toi !

**..::..**

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

La nuit avait été magique mais j'étais pris de remords. _J'avais pris sa pureté à Bella de façon si vulgaire... Je n'avais été qu'un animal... _Mais ceci étant dit, avoir été en elle eut été un moment délicieusement enivrant. Lui faire l'amour fut un intense plaisir, la voir jouir, ses yeux briller, ses joues devenir roses de bonheur... Et puis la garder tout contre moi... Je n'avais pu me résoudre à dormir, rien que la regarder les yeux clos fut un vrai bonheur. Et puis Aaron s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et j'avais dû céder à mes obligations de père. Mais j'avais du bol, il n'était pas chiant, une fois nourri ou langé il retournait rapidement dans ses rêves.

_C'était vraiment super que Bella semble l'accepter ! Même si je sais que jamais je ne pourrai lui offrir une vie de couple normale à 19 ans !_

- Edward ! Je te parle !

- Hein ?

- Mais à quoi tu penses, bon sang ?

- A rien de précis, Rose...

Elle n'était pas dupe. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Aaron était sur ses jambes et elle jouait avec lui.

- Tu penses à cette fille ?

Je me levais pour reprendre Aaron et lui essuyer le menton. Royce réapparaissait dans la pièce après avoir été aux toilettes.

- Ton pavillon est petit, Edward !

_J'avais deux chambres, un coin cuisine-salle à manger-salon, une salle de bain, un chiotte et un petit jardin avec un garage ! Y avait pire que moi !_

- Excuses-moi de ne pas vivre dans un palace !

Royce eut un rictus mauvais.

- Rosalie, on va rentrer !

- On vient d'arriver !

- Nous devons passer à la société de Père, ne l'oublie pas ! Et ce soir nous avons un cocktail !

- On ne doit pas y passer avant 16H30 et ton cocktail est à 20h ! Il est à peine 14h !

- Tu as besoin de temps pour te préparer !

Je rendais Aaron à Rose.

- Dis tout de suite que Rosalie est moche et qu'elle doit se faire un ravalement facial aussi !

Royce s'approchait de moi. _Il veut jouer au Monsieur, hein ! _

- Rosalie est ma future femme ! Elle se doit être présentable ! Se pointer à une réception avec du vomi de ton fils sur le haut fait désordre !

- Primo, mon fils n'a PAS vomi sur le haut de sa tante, secundo, Rosalie est très présentable, même si elle était fagotée avec un sac poubelle ! Alors tes remarques stupides, tu te les contrecarres là où je pense ! Pigé ? T'es chez moi ici ! Ton pognon ne fera pas la loi, King !

- Ecoutes-moi bien Cullen, tu...

Rosalie se levait, Aaron contre elle.

- CA SUFFIT ! Royce, tu arrêtes, Edward aussi !

La sonnerie du pavillon retentissait et j'adressais un dernier regard à Royce avant d'aller ouvrir. Une magnifique brune aux yeux noisette se tenait derrière la porte.

- Bella ?

- Salut...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire timide.

- Je te dérange ? Je sais qu'on devait se revoir demain matin mais...

- Non, viens entre !

Je me poussais pour la laisser passer et son regard se portait vers la porte du salon où elle entendait sûrement Rose, Royce et mon fils.

- Oh... Tu as déjà de la visite... Je repasserai je vais aller chez Angie... Excuses-moi du dérangement et...

Je la rattrapais par le bras. _Elle n'allait pas partir comme ça quand même ? Sans un baiser ni rien ? _Je la ramenais contre mon torse et elle rougissait encore plus, posant ses paumes sur ma chemise.

- Restes... Et arrêtes de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi ! Tu ne me déranges pas... En plus, Angela doit sûrement être TRES occupée avec Ben alors je pense sincèrement que tu devrais rester avec moi ! argumentais-je de façon très exagérée.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et nichait son visage contre mon cou. J'embrassais son front.

- J'ai l'impression d'être encore en train de rêver... murmura-t-elle.

Je frissonnais et refermais mes bras autour de son corps, caressant son dos.

- Tu es belle quand tu rougis...

- Edward...

Elle relevait son visage vers le mien et je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, enfin ! Elles bougeaient l'une sur l'autre tendrement, sans précipitation aucune. Je savourais cet instant de paix, désireux d'oublier tout le reste...

Le petit cri de Aaron me fit sursauter. Nos lèvres se séparaient et j'observais les yeux de Bella, mi-clos. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et nouais ma main à la sienne.

- Viens... Il y a ma soeur et son fiancé...

- Ta soeur ?

- Oui... Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais !

- J'en doute pas... gémissait-elle en se rapprochant de moi.  
J'entrais dans le salon, où Royce était debout à regarder la photo de Rose, tandis que ma soeur jouait avec Aaron. _La nommer marraine était la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise de toute ma vie ! _Royce se tournait vers nous, et arquait un sourcil en observant ma petite-amie. Quant à Rosalie, elle portait son attention à nos doigts noués.

- Rose... Tu te souviens de Bella ?

Elle se relevait du canapé, Aaron dans ses bras. Mon fils observait Bella et souriait.

- Oui, je me souviens d'elle !

- C'est ma petite-amie...

- Je m'en serai doutée !

Le ton de Rosalie s'était fait soudainement plus froid. Royce s'approchait de nous et tendait sa main à Bella.

- Enchanté, Royce King II, héritier des entreprises du même nom !

Bella lui serrait brièvement la main, un peu intimidée.

- Isabella Swan, héritière de personne du même nom !

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire. Royce eut un petit rire, presque irrespectueux.

- Bonjour Rosalie...

- Bonjour...

Ma soeur s'approchait et me tendait Aaron.

- Nous allons y aller, Royce !

- Enfin tu te décides !

Rosalie m'embrassait.

- On se voit plus tard !

Elle jetait un dernier regard froid à Bella et tous deux quittèrent le pavillon. Aaron s'agitait contre moi, commençant à pleurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle reviendra te voir Tata Rose !

Je berçais Aaron mais il était fatigué.

- Je vais aller le coucher ! Installes-toi, sers-toi fais comme chez toi !

- D'accord !

Je filais en vitesse changer mon fils. Je retirais sa couche et passais de la pommade sur ses rougeurs aux fesses._ Maman pense que ça allait finir par passer mais j'avais beau lui étaler une tartine de la substance, ça ne semblait pas s'atténuer pour autant ! _Aaron bougeait ses jambes.

- Arrêtes ça trente secondes sinon on va pas y arriver !

Mais évidemment lui, ça l'amusait de me voir galérer pour lui mettre sa couche !

- Aaron ! Allez... S'il te plaît bonhomme... Papa doit aller retrouver Bella ! On ne fait pas attendre les dames, leçon n°2 !

J'entendais la porte s'entrouvrir derrière mon dos et me retournais pour voir ma petite-amie rentrer dans la chambre, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle me rejoignait et je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Aaron continuait de gesticuler et Bella l'observait, son bras droit passant sur ma taille.

- Il m'a l'air bien agité !

- Mettre la couche est toujours un effort herculéen avec lui !

Aaron posait sa main sur son zizi, le tripotant. _Non mais je rêve ! _Bella eut un petit rire.

- Il va se faire mal...

Je retirais la main de mon fils qui tirait sur son petit oiseau !

- Dis donc trou du cul ! On ne tripote pas son zizi devant les dames !

J'en profitais de son attention rivée sur moi pour mettre la couche. _Et voilà !_

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment conscience de son geste !

- Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus... Mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus que s'il fait ça à l'école, tout se passera bien ! Allez jeune homme ! T'auras bien le temps plus tard pour faire ça quand tu découvriras le porno !

- T'as de l'ambition pour ton fils toi ! souriait Bella, sa main naviguant doucement sur mon dos.

- J'me fais pas de bile, il finira par tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre !

Je lui passais un body neuf et l'installais dans son lit avec sa couette épaisse. _L'hiver tombait prématurément cette année et je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il prenne froid ! Déjà qu'il y a deux semaines il avait été enrhumé ! _

- Allez... Et tu dors hein ! Sois sage !

Je l'embrassais, allumais le mobile et entraînais Bella au salon. Je nouais ma main à la sienne et nous nous installions sur le canapé. Immédiatement, je me jetais sur les lèvres de ma compagne, retrouvant sa douce langue qui dansait si bien avec la mienne... Elles bougeaient si bien ensemble, si parfaitement avec une harmonie peu connue jusque-là... Nous nous séparions et Bella appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule, sa main gauche tripotant les boutons de ma chemise. _Elle semblait ailleurs..._

- Comment ça a été en rentrant chez toi ? Tu ne t'es pas faite trop disputer ?

- Jasper m'en veut à mort... Il a eu peur...

J'embrassais son front.

- Ca peut se comprendre...

- Il a passé sa nuit à attendre et appeler hopitaux et commissariats...

Je grimaçais. _Effectivement, ça avait dû être angoissant ! _Je caressais ses cheveux en inspirant son odeur.

- Tu comptes sûrement énormément pour lui...

- Il compte aussi pour moi mais je me sens fliquée... alors que j'ai 19 ans ! Je suis majeure et si je veux passer la nuit chez un homme, je suis libre de le faire, non ?

- Bien sûr Bella... Mais essaies de le comprendre juste une seconde... Tu rentres et la personne que tu adores n'est plus là... Tu arriverais à fermer l'oeil ?

Elle levait son visage vers moi et fronçait les sourcils.

- Comment peux-tu le comprendre alors qu'il n'est pas très cordial avec toi ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance qu'il m'aime ou pas... Ce n'est pas avec lui que je sors !

Je me penchais de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Jasper te pardonnera... Alice l'aidera à comprendre, c'est sa copine ! Je suis prêt à aller lui parler s'il faut pour...  
Mais Bella me coupait, posant un index sur ma bouche.

- Ca reviendrait à te suicider d'aller le voir maintenant ! Je règlerai ça... j'assumerai cette fabuleuse nuit que tu m'as fait vivre !

Ses doigts naviguaient sur le côté de mon cou. Nos bouches se rencontraient, s'épousant, se caressant.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été un animal hier soir...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai pris ta virginité sans te respecter...

Bella se redressait un peu et je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Tu m'as respecté, Edward... J'ai voulu ces rapports, d'accord ? J'en avais vraiment envie !

_Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'en souffrir mais je préférais m'en assurer convenablement._

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir... J'ai passé une super nuit... Comment voudrais-tu que je t'en veuille ? souriait-elle.  
Je me sentais un peu rassuré et la serrais contre moi. Elle s'installait sur mes cuisses à califourchon, ses doigts se nichant dans mes cheveux. Je l'embrassais, frôlant ses lèvres, son nez, ses joues.

- Je craignais tellement de te faire mal...

- J'ai à peine ressentis la douleur... Le fait que je te trouve beau supplantait largement la douleur !

Nos nez se caressaient. _Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un simple contact de douceur avec une femme ! _Je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Tu as été magnifique aussi... Dès que je ferme les yeux depuis hier soir, je te revois nue et crois-moi que c'est difficile de résister à ça... murmurais-je, ma voix se perdant dans un plaisir impalpable.

Elle m'embrassait langoureusement, son buste frolant le mien. Je coinçais sa langue entre mes lèvres et la suçotais doucement.

- Bella...

Ses doigts cramponnaient mes cheveux et elle me donnait un long baiser.

- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi... qu'on aient résolus tout ça...

- Je le suis aussi... Ca me soulage de savoir que tu es au courant pour Aaron, même si j'imagine que ça doit être compliqué à accepter...

Elle me répondit par la négative.

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui, à 19 ans à peine... Je t'admire !

Je caressais sa joue et brossais ses cheveux en arrière. _Je n'étais pas admirable pour ça, j'avais été pathétique de concevoir un enfant qui aurait un père ancien drogué et une mère morte ! _

- Ce n'est pas admirable... Jamais nous n'aurons une vie de couple comme les jeunes de notre âge... Comme Ben et Angela... Il faut que tu saches que... Ma vie dépend d'Aaron... Je ne peux sortir librement comme tout petit copain le ferait et...

Mais là encore, elle m'interrompait d'un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- J'en suis consciente et je ne te demande rien. Je t'accepte toi, avec Aaron. Point. Je sais que parfois, ça risque d'être un peu difficile... mais je ne suis pas stupide et je sais comprendre les choses.

Je passais ma main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés, fasciné par cette femme de 19 ans très mure pour son âge comparée aux autres.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets... J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche... Je t'ai attendu longtemps...

Je nous allongeais sur le canapé, caressant son flanc droit de ma main en lui distillant de petits baisers sur le visage. Ses ongles frôlaient légèrement ma peau, agréablement, créant un doux mouvement qui m'apaisait. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, embrassant son cou et fermais les yeux, me laissant aller à cet instant de calme dans ses bras.

- Tu es fatigué, Edward...

- Un peu oui... J'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, avouais-je dans un sourire, les yeux fermés.

J'entendais son léger rire.

- Reposes-toi...

- Tu es un oreiller très doux ! plaisantais-je.

Elle m'embrassait le front.

- Je suis fatiguée aussi...

Je me redressais et l'aidais à se relever.

- On va aller s'allonger, on sera mieux au lit que sur le canapé...

Elle opinait et je l'entraînais dans ma chambre, toujours en désordre par rapport à hier. J'avais juste changé les draps tout à l'heure.

Nous nous allongions sur la couette et j'attirais Bella contre moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse et ses doigts se posaient sur mon ventre alors que je l'entourais de mes bras. Je l'observais bailler et fermer les yeux, ses jambes s'emmêlant entre les miennes.

- On pourra sortir si tu veux après... Je vais aller faire une balade avec Aaron, tu pourras nous suivre...

- Avec plaisir... Tu vas souvent le promener ?

Elle embrassait mon cou doucement.

- J'essaie de le sortir tous les jours oui... Chelsea s'en occupe quand elle le garde !

- C'est sa baby-sitter, Chelsea ?

- Oui, j'aimerais en avoir une autre parce qu'elle ne me satisfait pas vraiment ! Elle se croit un peu tout permis... C'est une amie de Kim, l'ancienne meilleure amie d'Heidi, alors je n'ai que moyennement confiance...

Elle se relevait vivement.

- Tu vois encore Kim... et... les autres ?

_Elle s'inquiétait, et je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout, j'avais trempé dans quelques affaires louches ! _

- Seulement Kim. James et Laurent sont en prison... Et puis même s'ils n'y étaient pas, je ne pense pas les fréquenter encore... J'ai Aaron et je me suis juré de tout faire pour qu'il ait une vie acceptable, même s'il n'aura jamais une vie parfaite !

Bella restait silencieuse un long moment, ses yeux ouverts, fixant droit devant elle. _Elle semblait si songeuse... Réalisait-elle tout ce que la présence d'Aaron impliquait ?_

- Bella ? A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien de particulier...

- Si ! Dis-moi !

Elle soupirait et resserrait sa prise sur moi.

- Je me demandais simplement ce que... non laisses tomber c'est ridicule !

Elle se redressait, m'embrassait, retrouvait sa place et fermait les yeux en gémissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? Je t'ai caché des tas de choses et je voudrais que tu ais des réponses aux questions que tu te poses...

- Très bien... Tu aimes Kim ?

_Moi ? Aimer Kim ? Ben y a d'la marge ! _Je passais mes doigts sous son menton pour voir son visage et qu'elle comprenne bien que quoi qu'elle puisse voir de l'ancienne meilleure amie d'Heidi, je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle !

- Non, je n'aime pas Kim ! Je te le jure !

Je caressais sa joue douce et embrassais le bout de son nez. Elle se redressait un peu plus sur moi, sa main se posant sur mon épaule et avançant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lentement, un doux baiser nous consumait, nos langues se goûtant dans un balai sensuel. Sa main droite s'accrochait au col de ma chemise et elle reposait sa tête directement contre mon coeur qui battait de façon désordonnée. _J'avais vraiment envie que ça marche ! Elle avait eu une réaction parfaite en découvrant Aaron, et le fait qu'elle l'accepte sans vouloir trop en faire était un bonus supplémentaire non-négligeable... Elle est douce et pleine de tendresse, avec une petite pointe de malice qui la rendait touchante. _Elle embrassait ma peau découverte par les premiers boutons de la chemise non-attachés et je la serrais vivement dans mes bras, fermant les yeux, pour me laisser emporter dans un sommeil réparateur, bercé par ses caresses...

**..::..**

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

Quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, il était 16h. Edward me surplombait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ses doigts effleurant doucement ma joue. _Oh ouais ! Ca c'est le top en réveil ! Un bel homme qui veille sur vous, et je me sens comme la Belle au bois Dormant! _Il déposait un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Navré d'interrompre une sieste mais je vais promener Aaron...

- T'as bien fait de me réveiller !

Je me redressais et constatais qu'il n'y avait pas de traces du petit.

- Il dort encore ?

- Non, il est dans son landau...

Je me levais, patraque, et après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux et de l'eau sur mon visage, je les retrouvais, prêts à partir. Edward me tendait mon manteau et m'aidait à le mettre et le boutonner.

- Je peux le faire tu sais...

- Tut tut ! Je t'ai déshabillée hier, je peux te rhabiller aujourd'hui ! souriait-il.

J'eus un petit rire et nous quittions la chaleur de l'appartement. Aaron était dans son landau, couvert jusqu'au cou, avec un petit bonnet. Il observait son père qui poussait.

- Il doit être bien là-dedans !

- Je suis d'accord ! La maternelle et l'époque où papa et maman changeaient nos culs bénis était la plus douce...

J'éclatais de rire devant son ton blasé et nous nous dirigions jusqu'au parc.

**..**

La balade se déroulait tranquillement et trente minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour chez lui. La nuit commençait à tomber, l'hiver approchant à grand pas. Dans le salon, je me réchauffais un peu alors qu'Edward avait installé Aaron sur le canapé, entouré par tout un tas de coussins et une couverture. Le petit balançait son hochet, bougeant tout à la fois : pieds, mains, jambes, bras ! _Il est marrant ! _Edward lui caressait le ventre avec une grande tendresse.

- Je vais rentrer... Je ne voudrais pas que Jasper...

- Oui... Je comprends !

Edward se relevait et m'approchait de lui, ses bras entourant ma taille.

- Moi je dépends d'Aaron et toi de Jasper ! riait-il.

- C'est quelque chose comme ça, oui !

Il se penchait vers moi et m'embrassait lentement. _J'aurais voulu rester ainsi toute ma vie... dans ses bras, bien au chaud ! Je me sentais en sécurité ! _Nos langues se rencontraient, timides, puis impérieuses. J'en savourais chaque sensation... Chaque baiser me semblait si différent... Edward appuyait son front contre le mien.

- Reviens-moi vite !

J'opinais, les yeux clos, mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- On se voit demain...

Il encadrait mon visage de ses paumes douces et déposait un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

- A demain...

Je me tournais vers Aaron qui nous observait avec ses petits yeux noirs perçants. Je me penchais, toujours tenue par Edward, et passais mon doigt sur sa petite joue.

- Salut toi !

Edward souriait et embrassait ma tempe, avant de me laisser partir.

A mon retour à la maison, Jasper était devant la télé, blottis contre Alice. Il m'adressait un regard, presque peiné. Alice se levait et lui embrassait la tempe. Elle et lui se fixèrent un instant, ma soeur m'embrassait à mon tour et grimpait à l'étage. Jasper s'écarta sur le canapé pour me laisser une place.

- Je suis désolée, Jazz'...

- T'as 19 ans... Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, de ta vie...

Je voyais bien que prononcer tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise, voire lui causait une certaine souffrance.

- Jasper...

- Je n'en pense pas un traitre mot mais tu es majeure... et je sais qu'on est pas fait pour que tu restes avec nous toute ta vie... C'est juste l'idée que tu ais passé la nuit à... avec un homme... qui a pu ne pas te respecter...

- Jazz'... Il m'a respecté... J'étais consentante et... j'ai été heureuse... Je me sens à l'aise avec Edward !

- S'il te fait du mal, jamais je ne me pardonnerai de...

- Il ne me fera pas de mal... La drogue, c'est fini pour lui !

Timidement, Jazz pressait ma main, mais je pressentais qu'il n'était pas pour autant d'accord avec moi à ce sujet.

- Fais attention à toi quand même... Parce que je te jure que je la sens pas cette histoire avec ce type et...

- Je n'ai à faire attention à rien, vu qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de la part d'Edward !

Jasper soufflait.

- S'il te détruit, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, je te fais la promesse qu'il n'y aura plus UN endroit sur terre où il aura la paix !

Jasper ne flancherait pas, et je savais que notre relation en pâtirait. _J'aurais aimé lui dire pour Aaron, mais ça aurait été asséner le coup de grâce, et signer mon arrêt de mort ainsi que celui d'Edward._


	14. Chapter 13 : Est ce que tu regrettes ?

_**Booonsoooiiirrr-Booonjooouuurrr ! **_

_**Et bien voilà, me revoilà. J'ai terminé ma petite pause, qui finalement**_

_**fut longue d'une semaine exactement ! **_

_**Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou, j'ai pu débloquer sans pression**_

_**Jardin Public et l'avancer. Ce qui me procure beaucoup de bonheur mais ça,**_

_**on verra ça plus tard !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je tenais à vous remercier infiniment. J'ai reçu beaucoup de messages privés et de reviews très compréhensives, presque 200 je crois. Je craignais de passer pour une ingrate en annonçant mon break mais finalement, vous m'avez encore une fois surprise par votre compréhension, et parfois même vos encouragements. Suite à cette petite semaine de réflexion, je me suis fixée de nouvelles limites.**_

- Il y a aura désormais un chapitre par semaine, et seulement un. Cela n'excèdera jamais plus de dix jours d'attente de toute façon, je ne me le permettrai pas !

- Je n'annoncerai pas toujours de jours précis... ce sera approximatif et surtout selon l'envie, la motivation. Car c'est cela le plus important.

_**Ce n'est pas contre vous et je sais que certaines se sentiront peut-être pénalisées, mais le rythme que je tentais de tenir a fini par me porter préjudice. J'ai actuellement trois chapitres d'avance pour cette histoire, et je vais essayer de faire en sorte de conserver cette avance, pour ne pas me précipiter à écrire, et de fait, bâcler les choses. **__De la même manière durant ma pause, j'ai eu une personne qui s'est permise de me dire ce que je devrais mettre dans la suite de "Jardin Secret". Sachez que ça non plus, je ne le permettrai pas. Les choses sont posées pour cette suite, et ce sera selon ma volonté__**. J'aime écrire, et trouver des choses dans mes récits que j'imagine. Ils seront donc strictement écrits comme je l'entends. Je n'ai pas toujours fait ça par le passé, et j'arrive parfois à le regretter.**_

J'ai bien saisi l'importance de l'écriture pour vous, et pour moi. Alors je vais continuer, en vous laissant après ce looong blabla très inutile, avec ce chapitre 13 qui, j'espère vous satisfera ! 

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans une semaine environ**_

_**pour le chapitre 14.**_

_**B'lecture, soyez heureuses ! **_

_**Et merci encore infiniment pour votre généreux soutien !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

En me couchant ce dimanche, je m'étais aperçue que lorsque mes yeux se fermaient, chacune de mes pensées se tournaient vers Edward Cullen. _Mon petit-ami ! Edward Cullen est mon petit-ami ! _Sans oublier la nuit de samedi qui fut enivrante. _Jusque là, oui bien sûr je savais l'existence du sexe... Mais jamais je n'en avais mesuré le besoin vital qui envahissait corps et âme pour obtenir ce soulagement intense de la jouissance... _

Aussi, j'avais hâte de retrouver Edward ce lundi matin, et c'est pourquoi je me dirigeais, guillerette, au cours de cette chère Corbero de mes deux ! _Elle n'arrivera pas à me faire oublier ma bonne humeur ! _Angela et Ben se bisouillaient dans un coin du couloir.

- Salut les amoureux !

Ils sursautèrent.

- Oh... Salut Bell's !

Tous deux rougissaient et s'écartaient un peu l'un de l'autre. _Sont choux ! _

- Continuez... Vous gênez pas pour moi !

- Quand même...

- Edward n'est pas arrivé ?

Angela fronçait les sourcils.

- Regarde ça, Ben ! Elle ne s'inquiète même plus de la santé de sa meilleure amie ! J'ai été vulgairement remplacée par un homme !

- Ma biche, ma biche ! Tu sais bien qu'elle et Edward se regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit...

_Non mais ils se sont vus, eux ?_

- Je rêve ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Corbero, en véritable rayon de soleil, arrivait la mine dure. Mais ce qui retenait véritablement mon attention était le magnifique adonis qui marchait à quelques mètres derrière elle...

- Allez, en classe !

Edward me souriait alors que Ben et Angela se séparaient, Ben n'ayant pas cours avec nous. Ma meilleure amie commençait alors à me parler et vouloir m'entraîner dans la salle mais une pression autour de mon poignet me fit reculer légèrement à l'arrière de la masse d'élèves qui rentraient dans la pièce.

- Heh... Où tu vas comme ça toi sans dire bonjour ? C'est très malpoli ça !

Je frissonnais en entendant le ténor souriant de mon petit-ami. Je me retournais vers lui, sous les yeux d'Angie.

- Salut toi !

- Bonjour...

Un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage et je sentis sa main se hisser sur ma hanche avant de m'attirer vers lui et se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. _Enfin ! _Nos bouches bougèrent tendrement ensemble alors que j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras.

- Hé ! Les retardataires là !

_OUH BON SANG ESPECE DE SALE BECASSE PUANTE COMME L'ENFER ! _A regrets, je quittais les bras de mon amant et rentrais en classe, accompagnée par une Angela médusée. _Si j'avais eu un appareil photo, sa tête serait directement en tête du «mime de la méduse» ! _Edward prenait place à sa table, sur la même rangée que nous, et durant tout le cours, je ne pus me résoudre à ne pas l'admirer, croisant son regard vert brulant qui me consumait à chaque clin d'oeil, sourires, ou baiser envoyé dans ma direction, à l'insu des autres autour de nous...

A la pause, Edward se levait et se dirigeait vers nous, me tendant la main. Angela, elle qui n'avait rien perdu de nos échanges muets, nous regardaient les yeux grand ouverts.

- Pitié, dites-moi que vous sortez ensemble, sinon j'y comprends plus rien moi !

Edward lui adressait un léger clin d'oeil et m'entrainait dehors. Nous trouvâmes un recoin isolé dans un couloir et à peine seuls, nous nous jetions sur la bouche de l'autre. _Sa magnifique bouche... _

- J'ai failli arriver à la bourre ! souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'embrassais son cou.

- Aaron t'a mené la vie dure ?

- Sa baby-sitter ! Il dormait quand je suis parti mais Chelsea est encore arrivée à la bourre ce matin !

_Pas sérieuse cette nana ! Elle m'agaçait déjà ! _

- Tu n'en as pas une autre pour le surveiller ?

- L'avantage de Chelsea, c'est que je la paie à un prix «abordable»...

_Ses soucis financiers me mettaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise..._

- Et... Kim ?

Il m'observait comme si je venais de débiter un flot d'âneries.

- Je ne confierai JAMAIS mon fils à Kim !

- C'est à ce point ?

- Oui ça l'est ! Elle est complètement cinglée ! Plus pot de colle, tu meurs !

Ses mains naviguaient sur mes bras jusqu'à mes épaules.

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupirait et sa paume caressait ma joue doucement. _Ma question était peut-être trop directe._

- Tu es bien ma première petite-amie qui me parle autant d'autres filles !

Il eut un petit rire et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est qu'un moyen habile d'en apprendre sur elle... Je crois qu'il faut garder ses amis proches, et ses ennemis encore plus proches !

Il acquiesçait en souriant.

- Et moi je crois qu'il y a des moments où tu parles trop !

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Comme maintenant par exemple ?

- Oui... Par exemple...

Il se penchait vers moi et déposait sa bouche sur la mienne. Lentement, notre étreinte prenait un ton plus intense, plus fougueux. Nous avions atteint la proximité maximale que la fac tolérait mais je ne sentais plus qu'Edward contre moi, ses doigts jouant sur mon corps alors que je cramponnais fermement ses cheveux. Nos langues bataillaient avec violence et tout mon corps s'embrasait aux souvenirs de notre première nuit. _Et je n'étais pas la seule à m'enflammer ! Edward aussi commençait physiquement à avoir la «pression» ! _Je sentais son bassin mouvoir contre le mien, provoquant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. La bouche de mon compagnon dérivait vers mon cou, y déposant des baisers humides et des petits coups de langue légers.

- Edward...

Je me perdais dans un tourbillon de sensations quand soudain, le téléphone d'Edward sonnait. _Et merde ! _Il grognait, s'écartait de moi juste pour attraper son téléphone et décrochait.

- Ouais Chelsea ?

_La fameuse «nounou»..._

- ...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- ...

- Ok, ben je vais revenir !

Il raccrochait brutalement et embrassait mon front.

- Aaron pleure depuis plus d'une heure et elle n'arrive pas à le calmer... Je l'entendais à peine me parler !

- Tu vas y aller alors ?

Il opinait et déposait un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je l'ai fait opérer d'une petite hernie il y a un mois... J'ai toujours peur d'une rechute ou autre... Ca me fait un peu paniquer quand il a des crises comme ça...

- Je comprends... Maintenant, il va falloir affronter cette vieille sorcière de Corbero pour lui dire que tu t'en vas...

Edward se mit à rire et me réentraînait à l'étage dans notre salle, une main autour de ma taille.

- Elle est pas si peau de vache que ça... Elle sait pour Aaron !

- Ah bon ?

- Je lui ai expliqué le jour où je suis venu dans votre cours la première fois !

_Et been ! _

- Et elle te laisse partir quand même ? Elle a fait du progrès la tigresse !

- Elle reste intransigeante si je ne lui ramène pas un certificat médical du petit !

- T'appelles ça de l'intransigeance, toi ? Moi j'appelle ça une emmerdeuse !

Edward éclatait de rire et nous entrions dans la salle, certains de nos camarades encore dehors. J'accompagnais Edward jusqu'au bureau de notre enseignante qui corrigeait des copies.

- Mrs Corbero ?

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi mais je dois encore partir...

- Votre fils j'imagine ?

- Oui... Sa baby-sitter vient de m'appeler... Il n'est pas bien !

Corbero soupirait, soufflait et haussait les sourcils, visiblement lassée.

- Bien... Je vous laisse partir... Mais j'ignore si vous arriverez à quelque chose avec ce train de vie mon jeune ami !

Je sentis la poigne d'Edward se serrer sur ma hanche qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

- Ecoutez... Je vous respecte mais la façon dont je gère ma vie ne regarde personne...

La prof haussait les épaules.

- Après tout c'est vrai... Ca ne regarde personne et encore moins vos professeurs... Nous les avons, nos diplômes nous ! Allez, allez rejoindre votre fils ! Et certificat médical !

- Bien...

- Miss Swan reste en cours en revanche ?

- Oui... Evidemment !

- Bien ! Allez on reprend là !

Edward allait à son bureau et remballait ses affaires rapidement dans son sac. Il déposait un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres pendant que les étudiants revenaient en classe.

- Tu peux venir ce soir si tu veux...

- D'accord... Je passerai et je t'emmènerai le reste des cours !

- C'est cool, merci !

Il pressait ma main doucement et je restais debout jusqu'à le voir refermer la porte en m'adressant un petit clin d'oeil.

- Bon Miss Swan... Je sais que c'est très excitant de sortir avec un garçon comme Mr Cullen mais il ne faudrait pas perdre de vue les choses moins excitantes mais néanmoins aussi importantes comme vos études !

Je rougissais, honteuse de m'être faite démasquer devant tout le monde. _Mais zut, c'est vrai que c'est excitant de sortir avec un type comme Edward ! _

Lorsqu'Angela reprenait sa place près de moi, elle avait un large sourire. Corbero reprenait son cours et mon amie se penchait vers moi.

- Tu vas payer ton silence, ma belle !

- Angie...

_Elle est incroyable ! _

- Ce soir, lui et toi, et Ben et moi ! On ira prendre un dessert en ville !

- Un dessert ?

- Une petite glace... Une petite douceur... A moins que vous ne préfériez une petite douceur rien qu'entre vous...

Elle haussait les sourcils deux fois avec un petit sourire.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Mais ceci dit, je vais chez lui ce soir alors je sais pas si on sortira...

_Je me demandais surtout par rapport à Aaron ce qu'Edward voudrait faire ! _

- Vous en parlez et tu m'envoies un texto ?

- Oui, je te dirai ça ce soir !

- Miss Swan ! Miss Webber ! C'est au tableau que ça se passe !

_La matinée va être longue... TRES longue ! _

**::.**

Et effectivement, ce fut TRES long ! Au repas de midi, Edward m'avait appelé. _Pour une fois que c'était mon téléphone qui sonnait ! _Il avait amené Aaron au pédiatre mais le médecin n'avait rien trouvé de spécial... _Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être père si jeune ! C'était sûrement un coup à paniquer à la moindre crise de larmes ça ! _

Durant le reste des cours, je n'échappais pas aux sous-entendus de Ben et Angela. Ils étaient déterminés à me faire payer notre «secret». Lorsque le dernier cours prit fin, je roulais jusqu'à chez moi pour enfiler une tenue plus détendue. Jasper était assis sur le canapé, en train de taper sur son ordinateur portable.

- Salut Jazz' !

- Salut...

Il était concentré, mais malgré notre discussion d'hier, je sentais bien qu'il avait encore les boules. _Il ne serait jamais serein avec Edward, c'était un fait établi ! _

- Euh... Je monte me changer et je vais chez Edward...

- T'es majeure... T'as pas besoin de mon autorisation...

_Il me cherche ! _J'aurais pourtant cru qu'avec notre discussion, tout irait bien mais visiblement, non !

- Jazz...

Il penchait sa tête en arrière et m'observait.

- Ecoutes Bella... Tu dois aller te préparer pour aller chez ton mec, et moi j'ai ça à finir de taper... Alors on parlera plus tard, hein ?

Sans me laisser l'opportunité de parler, il retournait à son traitement de texte et me laissait comme une idiote au milieu du salon.

_Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! Il veut se la jouer individualiste ? Et ben on va jouer ! _

Je grimpais à l'étage un brin énervée et filais prendre une douche rapide pour me rafraîchir. Je passais un pantalon propre et un pull bleu nuit à col roulé. _Ca réchauffe, c'est agréable ! _J'attrapais mon sac, mes clés et mon téléphone et hop ! Je redescendais rapidement les escaliers et croisais Alice.

- Oh, mais tu es toute jolie, tu vas chez Edward je suppose ?

- Oui... J'essayerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour éviter que _certains _s'inquiètent... crachais-je en observant la nuque de mon beau-frère.

Alice soupirait.

- Bella...

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais.

- A ce soir Alice !

- A ce soir... Si tu dors chez lui, tu m'envoies un texto... me murmurait-elle à l'oreille.

- Promis !

Je quittais la maison et conduisais jusqu'à chez mon petit-ami. _Si tout pouvait être aussi simple qu'avec Alice... Du respect, une confiance réciproque... _Je sais que ce que j'avais fait, «disparaitre» une nuit pouvait être flippant... mais merde ! Edward n'est pas un assassin que je sache !

_Si Jasper réagissait comme ça... alors qu'est-ce que ça serait pour Charlie ? _Mon ventre se tordait subitement mais j'inspirais fortement. Charlie n'a pas besoin de savoir ça pour l'instant...

**..::..**

**P****oint de vue d'Edward.**

Je venais de coucher mon petit quand j'entendis deux coups légers sur la porte. _C'est pas Emmett ça, donc ça ne peut être que Bella... Ou Kim... Mon Dieu faites que ce soit Bella, faites que ce soit Bella, faites que ce soit..._

- Bella !

Son regard timide se levait vers moi.

- Salut... Je suis un peu en avance peut-être...

Un sourire naissait sur mon visage et le sien s'empourprait de délicieuses rougeurs.

- Non, t'arrives pile au bon moment, le petit vient de s'endormir.

Elle souriait et je me poussais pour la laisser passer. _Elle était vraiment jolie avec ce pull bleu nuit ! _Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au salon où je déblayais un peu le canapé du bavoir d'Aaron. Il est petit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut foutre comme bordel à lui tout seul... Effrayant !

- Tiens... Trouves-toi une place entre le bavoir, le hochet et ma veste ! souriais-je.

Un petit rire la secouait et elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, posant son sac sur la table basse devant elle. Je virais ma veste aussi sur la table basse.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Si t'as un truc chaud, avec plaisir !

- Je dois avoir des chocolats...

- Ca ira... N'importe quoi tant que c'est chaud !

Elle se frottait les bras avec ses mains vivement en frissonnant.

- Ca caille à ce point ?

Elle opinait, claquant des dents. Je me penchais vers elle, attrapant ses mains pour la faire se lever et venir vers moi. Dans mon étreinte, je la sentais avoir froid. Je la frictionnais et embrassais son front. _Son visage était tout gelé ! _

- Je vais monter le chauffage...

- Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas...

J'attrapais le plaid du canapé et l'entourais avec puis me dirigeais vers le thermostat du chauffage pour augmenter un peu la température des pièces. J'allais à la cuisine et sortais de quoi nous faire deux tasses de chocolat. Le lait chauffait dans la casserole alors que ma compagne venait me voir, toujours chaudement vêtue.

- Ca arrive... Ca chauffe doucement !

Elle s'approchait de moi et je l'attirais dans mes bras. Elle levait son visage vers le mien et je capturais ses lèvres doucement. Sa main froide se hissait à mon cou et tendrement, nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je la gardais contre moi, un bras autour de sa taille, son dos appuyé contre mon torse.

Un _«Psscchhhh» _assourdissant m'extirpait de notre étreinte.

_ET MERDE ! _

- Bordel le lait !

Il avait débordé de la casserole. _«Ne jamais laisser du lait sans surveillance». _Bella coupait immédiatement le feu et levait la casserole. Le lait retrouvait sa place normale et nous éclations de rire.

- Ca craint !

- Je te le fais pas dire !

- Bon... Tu voulais du chocolat chaud, non ?

Elle éclatait de rire et je versais le lait dans les deux bols, avant que nous retrouvions le salon. Il me semblait déjà que la température avait monté un peu dans la pièce. Ma copine s'affalait sur le divan et j'en fis de même, m'installant proche d'elle.

- Je vais attendre qu'il refroidisse un peu...

Je touillais ma boisson mais fus vite découragé par la fumée qui s'en échappait.

- Ouais... Moi aussi...

J'ouvrais mes bras et Bella se blottissait dans mon étreinte, les jambes remontées sur le canapé.

- Ca a été la journée à la fac ?

- Un peu long... Angela et Ben n'ont pas arrêtés de s'embrasser, se bisouiller... c'était dégoutant !

J'éclatais de rire en embrassant son front.

- Ca te dégoute maintenant ?

- Aucune considération pour les filles sans leur copain...

Je caressais sa tempe de mon nez et le faisais glisser jusqu'à son cou, pour inspirer sa douce fragrance naturelle.

- Héé Edward ! T'as le bout du nez froid !

Je souriais et déposais un baiser sur sa nuque, un peu gêné par son col. Je remontais jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Ce qui veut dire, si je reprends ton idée précédente, qu'embrasser est dégoutant ?

Mutine, elle se tournait vers moi, souriante.

- M'offrirais-tu une démonstration de tes talents pour me prouver à quel point j'ai tord ?

- Absolument ! Il faut rectifier cette terrifiante idée que tu t'es faite !

Je me penchais alors vers elle et capturais ses lèvres. _Elles étaient si douces... tout comme elle ! _Nous échangions un long baiser, comme ceux que je fantasmais depuis que je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Lorsque nous nous séparions, elle avait un doux sourire sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

- Je crois que je ne suis plus dégoûtée...

Je souriais et réembrassais brièvement ses lèvres.

- Et là ?

- Non... plus du tout... Tu es un miracle de la nature !

_J'adore cette fille ! Elle est si spontanée ! _Elle se redressait pour attraper nos tasses pendant que je m'installais mieux au recoin du canapé. Elle retirait ses chaussures avec ses pieds et revenait se poser contre moi entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. J'entourais sa taille de mon bras gauche, ma main droite tenant ma boisson.

- J'espère qu'Angie et Ben auront laissé tomber leur idée de sortir ce soir...

- Quelle idée ?

- Angela m'a harcelée pour que l'on aille «fêter» notre couple avec eux ce soir... Je leur ai dis que je t'en parlerai, comme je savais pas si je devais lui dire pour Aaron ou si tu as quelqu'un pour le garder, enfin ce genre de choses...

_48h qu'on est ensemble, et déjà ma paternité fait chier tout le monde ! Jamais Bella n'aurait une vie de couple normale comme un couple de notre âge et ça... c'était dur à accepter... que mon «erreur»... même si je ne le considérais pas comme une erreur, empêche tout le monde de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend... _

- Si t'as envie d'aller avec eux, vas-y Bella ! Mais là je ne peux pas trop sortir ce soir... J'ai pas de baby-sitter et puis je suis un peu ric-rac financièrement pour appeler Chelsea alors...

Bella me fit une petite moue.

- J'en avais pas très envie de toute façon...

- Tu es sûre de ça ?

Elle opinait, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, puis restait silencieuse. Je me penchais pour poser ma tasse sur la table et embrassais la tempe de ma petite-amie.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais... pour Aaron...

A son tour, elle posait sa tasse et se blottissait contre moi dans mes bras.

- Je t'écoute !

- Ca ne sera pas toujours drôle et... élever un enfant, ça demande beaucoup de temps, surtout à cet âge-là, tu peux me croire ! Et disons que... je n'ai pas les mêmes priorités que tous les autres qui m'entourent...

Elle me fixait, une main sous sa joue, attentive. Je caressais ses lèvres du bout de l'index.

- Bosser, ça prend du temps. Etudier, ça prend du temps. Mais avoir un bébé c'est encore plus que ça... c'est sans relâche. Pas de vacances, pas de week-end. Adieux les grasses matinées, les petits «bad trip» en solo, les soirées en boîte... Et encore j'ai la chance d'avoir une sœur qui me soutient beaucoup en me le gardant, et une baby-sitter bien qu'elle ne soit pas très «fiable»... Je suis papa à 600% et je le serai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Mais je ne conteste pas ça, Edward...

- Je sais... mais il faut que tu saches que sortir avec vous, les virées en couple tout ça... ce sera rare pour nous... pour toi... Aaron, je lui dois beaucoup. Je lui dois déjà d'être là... il m'a sauvé définitivement de cet engrenage merdique ! Il n'a pas demandé à ce que sa mère se suicide, à ce que ses parents soient d'anciens junkies, ni à ce que son père galère pour qu'il ait un nombre suffisant de couches et le ventre plein ! Je veux lui épargner le plus de choses possibles... J'ai pas eu mon père avec moi, alors je veux être là pour Aaron, malgré les circonstances, la façon dont il est arrivé et la façon dont je gère ma vie pour lui. Ce choix est à conséquences...

- Tu veux dire des conséquences pour toi ?

- Pour moi mais surtout pour toi. Je sais que tu aurais envie qu'on sorte au resto, en boite comme Ben et Angela mais...

Elle se redressait à genoux entre mes cuisses et posait son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Shhhh... J'en ai conscience... Je ne te dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je pense que c'est supportable ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé sortir de toute façon et puis ta compagnie m'est précieuse, que ce soit dans ton pavillon ou dans un restaurant !

Elle se penchait et sa bouche frôlait la mienne.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça fait d'être parent... et quand je te vois faire, je me dis que personne n'a dû vraiment essayer de te faciliter la tache... Rosalie fait beaucoup pour toi et je pense que c'est la seule... Mais toi, tu essaies d'en faire encore plus : d'être un bon père, d'être un bon frère, un bon ami et un bon petit-ami... Tu es très généreux et tu essaies de faire pour que tout le monde soit satisfait. Ce n'est pas à toi et Aaron de vous adapter à une vie de couple en plus... C'est aussi à moi d'y mettre un peu du mien et comprendre les choses...

_Cette nana de 19 ans me sidérait... Elle était tellement «sage» et posée... _Je caressais sa joue et mon pouce traînait sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'avais raison quand je me disais que tu étais différente...

Nous nous embrassions un bref instant.

- Mais je ne veux pas que l'on s'enferme dans une routine autour d'Aaron. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sacrifies dans notre couple parce qu'il y a mon fils. On fera des compromis, je te le promets !

Elle semblait réfléchir un instant, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malicieuse et un sourire communicatif.

- Compromis n°1 : je veux bien rester ici ce soir si tu m'embrasses...

- Ca me plaît ça...

J'approchais mon visage du sien, encadrant ses joues. Nos lèvres bougeaient lentement, prenant un rythme raisonnable. Je sentis sa langue venir taquiner ma lèvre et j'entrouvrais la bouche pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer la mienne dans un balai sensuel me faisant frémir d'anticipation. Elle se redressait sans cesser notre contact, me forçant à m'appuyer davantage contre l'accoudoir. Puis, elle s'installait sur mon corps à califourchon. _Oh merde ! Elle est tellement désirable ! _Ses doigts passaient sur mon tee-shirt, traçant mes muscles. Je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses, remontant sur ses flancs et alors, lentement, elle entamait un mouvement de bassin sensuel contre le mien, augmentant mon désir. Sa bouche filait jusqu'à mon cou, qu'elle picorait de baisers, ses paumes allant jusqu'à mon pantalon pour en dégager le tee-shirt et remonter jusqu'à mon torse. Je frissonnais sous son délicat toucher.

Je balançais le plaid au sol et m'appliquais à faire remonter son pull le long de son corps pour le lui retirer, la dévoilant dans un putain de soutien-gorge noir en dentelle... _OOH ! _J'ignorais que c'était possible, mais mon sexe me semblait hurler de le délivrer de son carcan pour pouvoir se soulager. Bella ondulait contre moi, attrapant mes mains pour les plaquer sur sa poitrine. Je sentais ses pointes durcies alors qu'elle continuait son mouvement de hanches, la tête basculant en arrière. _Tellement sensuelle... _Je l'attirais à moi, embrassant son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, dont j'en titillais la sensibilité avec ma bouche et mes doigts.

- Merde Bella ! J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Elle haletait, gémissant doucement quand je capturais son téton droit entre mes dents, par-dessus le tissu. Sa main glissa entre nous et vint compresser mon sexe qui tressaillait. Elle défit le bouton de la ceinture, glissait la fermeture éclair et sa paume passa à l'intérieur de mon fute, directement sur mon érection encore fermée par un caleçon. Ses doigts tremblaient et elle n'osait pas croiser mon regard. _J'aimais sa pudeur... c'était si touchant... _Je la ramenais contre moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres et elle relâchait sa prise, nouant ses bras autour de ma nuque. Nos langues bataillaient fermement et nos bassins continuaient à se frotter l'un à l'autre. Elle se redressait un peu pour me retirer mon pantalon et je levais les fesses pour l'aider à cette entreprise. Elle embarqua dans le même mouvement mon sous-vêtement et en profita pour me retirer mon tee-shirt. Rapidement, son pantalon aussi disparut, comme son bas et elle se réinstallait à califourchon sur moi, nos deux sexes en contact totalement nus. _Elle était mouillée... très mouillée et qu'on me damne mais ça m'excitait encore plus... _Elle glissait sur moi pour augmenter la pression, titillant de ses doigts mon torse. J'extirpais une capote de mon jeans et l'enfilais rapidement. _J'adore mon fils mais je n'étais pas prêt à ré-avoir une nouvelle surprise dans le maxi kinder ! _Bella se redressait puis je l'aidais à me pénétrer, guidant mon sexe dans son antre dont j'avais volé la pureté. Cette pensée me fit frémir alors que je ressortais de sa féminité, pour mieux y revenir. Elle grimaçait un peu mais brièvement et se ré-empalait sur moi, me faisant buter au fond de son corps dans un soupir.

- Aahh...

- Bella...

Elle semblait maladroite et peu à l'aise, alors je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Rapidement, elle comprit la manœuvre et se laissait monter et descendre sur mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Ses parois humides m'enserraient avec force, provoquant une décharge électrique enivrante en moi. Je l'aidais à accélérer, nos bouches soudées, nos langues taquines. Ma main droite pressait son sein recouvert de dentelle et elle posait sa paume sur la mienne, la faisant remonter à son visage. Les yeux mi-clos et enfiévrés, elle sortit le bout de sa langue rose et lécha mon index sensuellement... _Oh putain ! _Mes coups de butoirs se firent plus vifs alors qu'elle entourait mon doigt de sa langue, le suçant et l'aspirant entre ses lèvres.

- Bell...aarghh...

Elle gémissait, me fixant, et réservait à mon majeur le même traitement. Mes reins venaient à l'encontre de ses coups et bientôt, des râles envahirent la pièce. Ses halètements se multipliaient et elle retombait contre moi, étouffant ses cris sur mon épaule.

- Edward... Je vais...

Elle s'immobilisait, muscles tendus et yeux fermés, se serrant autour de mon sexe avec une force inouïe. J'éjaculais dans le préservatif instantanément...

_Putain c'que c'est bon ! _

Bella retombait contre moi son visage dans mon cou, essoufflée et transpirante, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux bien rester enfermée ici si on s'occupe comme ça à chaque fois...

Je me mettais à rire en embrassant sa joue et caressant sa nuque.

- Ca me va aussi...

Elle redressait sa tête, tendant ses lèvres vers les miennes, que je m'empressais d'embrasser. Elle gémissait de contentement, se calant contre moi de nouveau. J'embrassais son front et fermais les yeux en calant ma tête contre la sienne. _J'aimais ces incroyables moments de tendresse, de douceur, de paix... Avec Bella, je ne pensais à plus rien d'autre qu'à moi... C'est vraiment très égoïste, mais depuis qu'Aaron était dans ma vie, je n'avais plus jamais eu réellement de moment à moi comme ceux-ci... de moment de communion parfaite entre un homme et une femme, juste après l'amour. _Cet instant de paix où plus rien n'existe à part l'autre dans ses bras.

Ses mains caressaient mon torse nu avec tendresse et elle embrassait ma peau.

- C'était très agréable...

- Je confirme...

Un long moment, nous restions dans le silence le plus total juste l'un contre l'autre, nos corps nus. Puis, Bella s'étirait et baillait, avec un sourire sur le visage. Je me redressais sur le canapé.

- Il est quelle heure ?

La pendule indiquait pratiquement 20h.

- Je vais aller me doucher, Aaron devrait se réveiller... C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas braillé d'ailleurs... Il doit être fatigué, avec tout ce qu'il a pleuré cet après-midi !

Bella et moi nous levions et je l'entraînais à la salle de bains. Dans l'espace de la baignoire, nous nous lavions tous deux l'un l'autre, excitants nos sens sans pour autant pousser plus loin notre découverte. Bella me passait le gant plein de savon sur le torse et j'admirais ses petits cercles.

- Tu es vraiment beau et bien foutu... Je suis une veinarde !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et embrassais son front.

- Je suis un p'tit veinard aussi... parce que dans le genre belle-bien foutue, tu te places en tête du classement ma Bella !

Elle levait les yeux vers moi, sa bouche entrouverte, s'immobilisant dans ses gestes. _Elle est si belle... si innocente et spontanée... _Elle rougissait et baissait les yeux, reprenant son massage.

- Edward... je suis... je me sens... tellement...

Je relevais son visage vers le mien.

- Tu te sens quoi ?

Ses paupières battaient vite, trop vite.

- Tellement... bien... ou femme... ou les deux... Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est les deux !

- Tu es une femme ! Et une femme splendide...

Elle se haussait sur la pointe des pieds, déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous terminions notre douche et je me vêtissais une simple serviette autour de ma taille. Bella passait ses habits et je filais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller rapidement.

Dans le baby-phone, j'entendais les pleurs de mon fils. _M'étonnait qu'il loupe l'heure du repas aussi ! _Dans sa chambre, j'allais à tâtons jusqu'à la veilleuse, puis au petit lit. Aaron se tortillait dans tous les sens.

- Hé, salut toi !

Il gazouillait, s'agitant dans mes bras.

- T'as une grosse faim je sais ! Mais papa a été un brin occupé alors il va falloir patienter quelques minutes pour le bib' !

Je le changeais et l'entourais dans son plaid avant de descendre en bas. Bella n'était pas dans le salon.

- Bella ?

Je la trouvais dans la cuisine, fouillant les placards au-dessus de sa tête sur la pointe des pieds, un biberon à la main, la boîte de lait infantile dans l'autre. Elle rougissait en refermant la porte du rangement.

- Oh... euh... en fait je cherchais la boîte entamée... celle-là est neuve... enfin je voulais t'avancer... il a faim non ?

_Elle était si touchante ! Vouloir préparer le biberon de mon fils... combien avaient eu ce geste spontanément ? _Je m'approchais d'elle, Aaron contre moi et me penchais vers Bella pour l'embrasser.

- Il n'y a pas de boite entamée... j'ai terminé la dernière à quatre heures...

- Je pouvais toujours chercher... En plus c'est idiot, j'ai aucune idée de comment tu prépares ça, alors j'aurais sûrement fait du gaspillage ou n'importe quoi !

- Bella... C'est une super intention et je t'assure que je m'en sens vraiment flatté...

Je m'approchais pour embrasser sa joue, ma main caressant ses reins.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose pourtant !

- Merci...

J'embrassais sa tempe avant de me mettre à préparer le biberon. _Elle était faite de petites intentions toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres... jusqu'à présent, jamais personne n'avait essayé de me seconder. Elle avait voulu préparer le lait de mon fils, pour m'avancer... Je ne me rappelais plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait fait ça pour moi... _

Aaron tétait son biberon calé dans mes bras. Nous étions revenus sur le canapé tous les trois dans un silence certain, et en observant mon fils, je sentais le regard de Bella sur nous deux durant tout le repas du p'tit.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ça très beau un homme qui s'occupe de son enfant...

Je ne pus que sourire devant son aveu.

- J'sais pas si c'est si beau que ça... mais pour être honnête ça doit être le moment le plus reposant de la journée... Tu cours, tu cours sans cesse... boulot, études, courses... et quand tu rentres le soir et que tu prends le petit pour le faire téter et que tu es dans un silence complet, rien que toi et lui... c'est génial !

Elle souriait aussi et appuyait sa tête contre sa main, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

- Edward ?

- Hmm ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, évidemment !

- Est-ce que tu... enfin tu regrettes ?

- Regretter quoi ?

- Aaron...

_Non, ça c'était certain ! _

- La seule chose que je regrette Bella, c'est de m'être drogué, d'avoir été pathétique et plus con que con juste pour prouver à mon père que j'existais. C'est parfois très dur, mais je ne regrette rien, pas même quand il faut se lever à 5h pour le consoler et ce même si le réveil sonne une heure plus tard !

Bella me regardait intensément, me prenant probablement pour un dingue. Il aurait peut-être été «naturel» de regretter, mais je n'y arrivais pas !

- Tu me surprends beaucoup...

- Est-ce une bonne chose ?  
Elle souriait en opinant et je me penchais un peu vers elle pour l'embrasser. Nous partagions encore quelques minutes ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime bon de rentrer chez elle.

_Au début, elle avait voulu rester mais ce n'était pas la solution de rester et provoquer son beau-frère. Il me détestait déjà pas mal je crois, et ce serait probablement pire quand son père apprendrait pour nous deux... Disloquer une famille n'est jamais bon..._

_La preuve..._


	15. Chapter 14 : Je peux te le garder moi !

_**Bonsoir, bonjour !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 14, comme convenu après grosso merdo une petite semaine d'attente. Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews,**_

_**et aussi mes sans-comptes auxquelles je ne peux répondre,**_

_**mais je pense beaucoup à vous ! Alors merci !**_

_**Merci aussi bien sûr aux Avec-comptes, qui ont dû recevoir,**_

_**non pas dans une pochette surprise mais dans leur boite mail,**_

_**une petite réponse de ma part. **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos messages pour Jardin Public.**_

_**Quant à celles qui estiment que je leur fais "perdre leur temps",**_

_**sachez que vous me faites perdre le mien avec vos conneries ! **_

_**Ni plus, ni moins ! Je ne séquestre personne pour être lue,**_

_**et dieu merci ! **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Mais là n'étant pas vraiment nos moutons, revenons à ce chapitre.  
Beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ce qui va se passer ici,**_

_**beaucoup d'entre vous me feront rechercher par un tueur à gage pour la fin peut-être... **_

_**mais je suis introuvable Mouhahahahahahaha**_

_***part prendre son petit médicament!***_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**A dans une semaine, prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiftouff. **_

_**.o.*0*.o.**_

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

J'avais pris mes marques avec mon petit-ami. _Et je m'y sentais bien ! Ce nouveau mode de vie me plaisait ! _Edward et moi nous voyions à la fac la journée quand il y était, puis le soir après les cours, toujours chez lui ou en extérieur, et depuis un peu plus de trois semaines. C'était toujours étrange de le voir porter un petit garçon mais je m'y faisais. Edward avait trouvé un emploi chez une personne âgée pour un mercredi et un samedi tous les quinze jours. Il s'occupait de passer la tondeuse, tailler les haies, ramasser les feuilles bref ce genre de choses que ce papi ne pouvait plus faire seul. Bien sûr, cela était une faible rentrée d'argent mais il la prenait de bon cœur.

Le temps s'était gelé, et ce matin en ouvrant mes rideaux j'avais eu la surprise de voir une faible pellicule blanche sur la ville. _De la neige ! Génial ! Je sens que la première plaque de verglas sera pour moi ! _Je descendais en bas, pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Jasper était déjà attablé, le journal ouvert dans la main gauche, sa droite tenant son café noir.

- Salut Jasper !

- Salut !

Notre relation avait bien changé. D'habitude, le petit-déjeuner était symbole de joie et de rire. Depuis que je sortais avec Edward, c'était un moment d'une banalité absolue. Mon beau-frère ne prenait plus la peine de lever son regard du journal et je détestais ce silence. _Mais après tout, ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser ! J'ai bien le droit de sortir avec Edward, non ? _Du coup, Jasper et moi ne parlions que peu, et il ignorait encore l'existence d'Aaron. Alice estimait que c'était à moi d'en informer mon beau-frère.

_Elle est maligne, elle ! Ce sera pas son enterrement auquel on assistera...!_

Je terminais mes céréales et Alice rentrait dans la cuisine, emmitouflée dans un pyjama de Jasper... _avec tous les fringues qu'elle a, il faut qu'elle prenne ceux du beauf' ! Bravo ! _

- Salut p'tite sœur !

- Salut !

- T'es déjà levée ? T'es pas censée ne pas avoir cours le samedi ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward à midi pour déjeuner !

Alice se tournait pour voir l'horloge numérique sur le four.

- Mais Bella... Il n'est même pas 10H !

Elle semblait réfléchir un instant et son sourire s'agrandissait.

- OOOHH MAIS C'EST QU'ELLE EST IMPATIENTE HEEEEIN ?

Je sentais le rouge m'envahir. _Oui, je l'avoue, cela faisait depuis 7h ce matin que j'étais réveillée, «pressée» de ce déjeuner. Hier, je n'avais pas pu voir Edward alors... _Je me précipitais à la salle de bains, sentant ma sœur sur mes talons.

- T'es amoureuse, c'est ça ?

- Mêles-toi de tes oignons, Alice !

- Eprise alors ?

- Alice...

- Sérieusement attachée ?

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Tu vas m'en sortir encore combien des nuances du genre ?

Elle tapait dans ses mains et me suivait, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour choisir une tenue. Alice s'asseyait sur mon lit.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ENFIN un beau-frèèèère ! En plus, très sexy !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie lui et moi aussi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

J'éclatais de rire. _On a encore du temps pour ça ! BEAUCOUP de temps ! Le mariage, vu l'exemple que m'en ont donné mes parents, c'est pas trop mon truc ! _J'attrapais un jeans épais noir et réfléchissais à un haut qui irait avec.

- Alice... Je mets quoi avec ce truc ?

Elle se levait, fouillait et dégotait un sous-pull col roulé blanc avec un pull noir en laine allant par-dessus , aux manches mi-longues.

- Ca, ça sera très bien !

- Merci !

Elle se dirigeait vers ma commode et extirpait un string blanc en dentelle avec un petit nœud bleu marine et un soutien-gorge assorti.

- Et ça aussi !

_Le fruit de notre journée magasin de lingerie ! _

- C'est un déjeuner ! Pas un film érotique !

- Qui sait ?

- Edward travaille à 14H45 ! Le temps de déjeuner et de rentrer tu sais...

- Bella, Bella... Naïve petite Bella... Tu veux que je te raconte ce que m'a fait Jasper dans les toilettes du restaurant la dernière fois qu'on a eu trente minutes pour déjeuner ensemble ? Il m'a dit de le rejoindre deux minutes après lui et...

- STOP ! JE M'EN FICHE !

_Non mais je rêve ! _J'arrachais mes fringues de ses mains et filais à la salle de bains en courant.

**::..**

Finalement, je tenais de ma soeur. Il me fallut pratiquement 1h30 pour me préparer... J'avais pris une longue douche décontractante et chaude, et avais fait plein d'essais-maquillages, sous l'oeil malicieux et à la fois sérieux de ma frangine. _J'avais l'impression que je nous découvrais une nouvelle complicité depuis que j'ai un petit-ami ! _

- Il bossait ce matin Jasper ?

- Oui, il allait chez les parents de Lily pour faire un bilan...

- Il compte me faire la gueule encore longtemps là ?

- Il est têtu !

- Mais mince, j'ai pas le droit à sortir avec Edward ?

Alice soupirait.

- Bien sûr que si Bella !

- Alors pourquoi il agit comme ça ?

- Parce qu'il a eu peur la nuit où tu as découché, parce qu'il se fie à ce que lui a raconté papa et que ça l'effraie !

- Mais Edward ne se DROGUE PLUS !

- Ce n'est pas à moi à qui il faut le dire !

Alice n'aimait pas cette situation, pas plus que moi, d'ailleurs ! Elle me coiffait.

- En parlant de ça... Tu comptes lui dire quand qu'il a un fils ?

- Il ne m'adresse pas la parole, il considère que ma vie ne le regarde pas... donc...

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je pense que ce serait bien de lui dire... Il comprendrait le comportement d'Edward !

- Ou il le tue !

- Oui... Ou il le tue, c'est sûr !

_Très rassurant tout ça ! _

- Et Charlie ? Tu ne lui as rien dit non plus ?

- Non... Mais comme je pense que Jasper finira par le lui dire, je...

- Bella ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Jasper est furieux, mais ce n'est pas un con ! Il ne dira rien à Charlie !

_Quand tu attaques Jasper, c'est comme attaquer Alice ! Et vice versa ! _

- Il n'a rien dit jusque là, et ne dira rien tant que tu n'as pas toi-même informé papa !

- Il va me tuer !

- Il ne faudra pas t'attendre à une grosse effluve sentimentale ! Renée sera ravie !

- Je sais... D'ailleurs je pense que j'irai chez elle à Noël ! Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

- On va chez les parents de Jasper, on ira chez Papa deux jours et après chez maman ! Allez, te voilà jolie comme un coeur ! Tu peux y aller !

- Merci !

Elle s'immobilisait, les yeux dans le vague.

- J'ai une idée ! Si on invitait Edward ce soir à diner ?

Je fis tomber mes clés de voiture que je venais d'attraper.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que si je ne t'aide pas, tu ne diras jamais rien à Jazz'... On invite Edward et voilà... Il ne te tuera pas devant témoins de toute façon !

_Ah ha ah ha ! Et ça l'amuse, elle ?_

- Alice... Tu es sûre que...

- Proposes-lui ! En plus j'ai très envie de faire connaissance de mon beau-frère adoré !

Je soupirais. _Même si je ne questionnais pas Edward, elle trouverait un moyen de le contacter pour lui demander. _

- Ok !

- Génial ! Je vais aller commander une paëlla au traiteur ! Je suis certaine que tout ira bien !

_Pas si sûr... _

**::..**

- Excuses-moi, je suis en retard !

Edward venait d'arriver en courant dans le snack, tout essoufflé mais souriant, emmitouflé dans un pull à col roulé et une veste. Il se penchait par-dessus la table pour m'embrasser et je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Il était terriblement sexy ! _

- Ca va ?

Il attrapait ma main sur la table et nouait nos doigts.

- Ouais... J'ai dû courir ce matin... J'ai emmené Aaron passer une radio pour ses hanches et après j'ai dû aller le déposer chez Rosalie... Je me suis levé en retard, il a fait la java toute la nuit ! Je l'ai fait dormir avec moi mais c'était pas un bon calcul, souriait-il.

- Il était malade ? Ca a été sa radio ?

- Ouais, tout va bien tout est en place ! Non, cette nuit il a été juste excité ! Il doit avoir des gènes de hibou ou de chouette je sais pas mais alors... Il a pas arrêté ! Et vas-y que je gesticule, que je marmonne et que je trouve très amusant de tripoter papa qui essaie de dormir !

Je riais en imaginant la scène et Edward eut un sourire heureux. _Voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il parlait d'Aaron était toujours un moment fort ! _

- Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ? T'as commandé là ? demandait-il en attrapant le menu.

- Non, je t'attendais j'ai juste pris un pichet d'eau... J'ai pas fait grand-chose... J'ai lu un livre conseillé par Corbero et j'ai regardé un film avec Alice !

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs à ce propos... elle voudrait que tu viennes diner ce soir avec Aaron !

Il relevait la tête du menu.

- Avec le petit ?

J'opinais.

- Y aura ton beau-frère ?

- Oui...

Il marquait un temps de silence et retournait à choisir son repas.

- D'accord !

- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui ! Je veux bien... Pourquoi, la bonne réponse c'était «non» ? souriait-il

- Bien sûr que non ! Je serai ravie de passer du temps avec toi ce soir !

Sous la table, nos jambes s'entrecroisaient et il m'adressait un petit sourire. La serveuse vint prendre notre commande et nous options tous deux pour un simple steak-frites. Nous déjeunions en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Tu vas travailler tout à l'heure ?

- Je sais pas encore... Rosalie doit impérativement assister à une espèce de réunion avec Royce et elle ne peut pas me garder le petit. Chelsea n'est pas là. Alors si je ne peux pas le faire garder... Je ne peux pas l'emmener chez le type, la maison est mal isolée alors je voudrais pas risquer qu'il prenne froid ! La plupart du temps, il convulse quand il a de la fièvre ! Ca me fait chier, si je dois déjà annuler ça va pas durer longtemps !

_Edward voulait tellement y arriver... Mais c'est sûr que ce n'était pas facile ! Et j'avais l'impression que personne ne mettait de la volonté pour l'aider ! _

- Je peux te le garder, moi !

Il toussotait, tapotant son torse.

- Tu veux le garder ?

- Si ça peut te rendre service, oui ! Je le ferai !

- Tu as sûrement un tas de choses à faire plus intéressantes...

- Non, rien du tout ! Je suis libre comme l'air ! Je veux bien te garder ton petit, ça ne me gène pas...

- C'est vrai que ça m'arrangerait...

- Alors sautes sur l'occasion !

Il posait ses couverts et sa main droite vint se poser sur ma joue, son pouce balayant ma peau, un doux sourire sur son visage.

- Tu es un ange, Bella ! Merci... Je te revaudrai ça !

- C'est avec plaisir que c'est fait ! Alors tu ne me revaudras rien du tout ! Viens dîner ce soir et affronter mon beau-frère, ce sera suffisant !

- Une vraie mise à mort ! riait-il.

J'embrassais sa paume en riant.

- C'est à peu près ça...

- Dois-je apporter une arme quelconque ?

- Juste de la patience... Et du sang-froid !

Il terminait son verre d'eau.

- Je suis toujours très zen !

Je haussais les sourcils et souriais en même temps.

- On doit arriver vers quelle heure ?

- 19h30, ce sera parfait ! Je garde Aaron chez toi, non ?

- C'est comme tu veux, mais ce serait mieux, il y a tout ce dont tu auras besoin !

- C'est vrai, et puis il y a ses repères !

Nous terminions notre repas et commandions deux cafés que nous avalions prestement. Edward consultait sa montre.

- Faut que j'y aille, il est 13h45, Royce risque de piquer sa crise si mon petit débarrasse pas le plancher !

_Pour un beau-frère, il n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien ! _

- Ce type m'a l'air ignoble !

- Il n'en a pas que l'air, il en a aussi la chanson !

Chacun de nous payait son repas et nous quittions le snack enlacés. Il me raccompagnait à ma voiture et me tendait ses clés.

- Tiens... T'as qu'à directement aller chez moi et je reviens avec le gosse dans une demi-heure !

J'attrapais ses clés et ouvrais ma portière.

- Ca marche !

- A tout de suite, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Je lui adressais un petit clin d'oeil et il souriait, refermant la portière sur moi. Je baissais ma vitre et il s'appuyait contre le rebord.

- Tu feras attention, juste devant mon portail y a une plaque de verglas... Elle n'est pas énorme mais j'ai failli me vautrer ce matin !

- Tu fais bien de me le dire !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ouais je sais !

Je démarrais mon véhicule.

- Bella ?

- Humm ?

Je redressais la tête vers lui et sans que je m'y attende, il pressait ses lèvres contre les miennes. D'abord surprise, je ne répondais pas puis finalement me laissais aller à son étreinte. _Embrasser Edward Cullen était toujours un sacré bonheur ! Chaque baiser me semblait si différent... _Sa langue glissait contre la mienne, la contournant de façon plus qu'habile. _Je fonds... _

- Quelque chose à rajouter ? murmurais-je, les yeux clos, lorsque ses lèvres se détachaient des miennes.

- J'ai hâte de te revoir...

- Moi aussi !

Il se reculait et je passais la première. Il restait immobile sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce que je tourne pour me rendre chez lui. _Comment voulez-vous résister à un homme pareil ? Sérieusement ? _

**::..**

- Alors voilà, là je t'ai préparé les biberons... T'as plus qu'à les faire réchauffer et ici, c'est son médicament qu'il doit prendre à son prochain repas... Tu le dilues dans un biberon d'eau, il ronchonne pas !

Edward m'expliquait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Il m'entraînait dans la chambre du petit.

- Bon là t'as les couches, le lait de toilette, les cotons... Les pyjamas c'est le premier tiroir et les pulls et bodys le deuxième. Les pantalons au troisième et... ah oui aussi, cette pommade sur les fesses ! Il a des irritations tu en mets un peu. Euh quoi d'autre ? Les bavoirs dans l'armoire... Chaussettes ouais je t'ai montré ici... quand il va dormir, tu le mets simplement dans sa chauffeuse, ça suffit, les pyjamas sont épais et la pièce est bien chauffée... T'oublies pas la sucette tu la clipses sur le tissu sinon je te promets que tu vas connaître l'Enfer ! Les doudous très importants ! Et la veilleuse ! Le mobile aussi ! Ok... j'crois que c'est bon...

Il retournait dans l'entrée et retirait Aaron de l'écharpe qu'il avait noué sur son torse pendant qu'il m'expliquait les bases.

- Oui, si t'as froid tu as le thermostat là... Tu montes un peu... Et si tu le prends avec toi dans le salon, mets-le dans un plaid dans tes bras il aime bien ça...

_J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu mille informations ! _

- Et s'il a des convulsions ?

_C'était là ma principale crainte ! _

- Déjà, pour te repérer, il convulse le plus souvent quand il a une forte fièvre... Là, tout allait bien tout à l'heure, Rosalie a pris sa température, elle est normale. Si jamais la fièvre monte, tu lui donnes un doliprane, ils sont dans la salle de bain, tu verras y a une panière marquée «Aaron», c'est là que sont tous ses médicaments. Le dosage est marqué sur la boîte. Et tu essaies de l'humidifier un peu et de le découvrir...

- Ok et si jamais il fait une crise de convulsions ?

- Tu l'amènes sur mon lit et tu éloignes tous les objets. N'essaie pas de l'immobiliser en tout cas, sauf si tu vois qu'il se tape ou quelque chose comme ça... Et surveille pour sa langue qu'il ne s'étouffe pas si tu peux... Et si tu y penses, regarde l'heure pour savoir combien de temps elle dure, ça peut avoir son importance. Et tu appelles les urgences !

_Trèèèès rassurant tout ça ! _Edward s'approchait de moi.

- Bella... est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

- Non... ça va... mentis-je.

_C'est vrai que l'idée qu'Aaron se mette à convulser alors qu'Edward n'était pas là me refroidissait beaucoup, mais j'avais promis de le lui garder. _

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout ira bien... Il n'a pas de fièvre, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait une crise aujourd'hui spécialement... Mais si tu as la moindre panique, tu m'appelles immédiatement... Je t'ai noté sur le frigo les numéros du papy où je travaille, celui de ma sœur chez elle, son portable et son travail, le numéro du pédiatre d'Aaron, et celui de mes parents... Si vraiment il y a extrême urgence, tu peux appeler, je sais que mon père te répondra malgré...

- Merci !

- Et t'as aussi le numéro des pompiers et du samu ! Des fois, dans un moment de panique, on s'en rappelle pas toujours !

- Ok, c'est gentil ! File, ou tu vas être en retard !

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et installait correctement son fils dans ses bras, qui observait son père.

- Et tu es sage avec Bella... Tu ne tripotes pas ton zizi devant la dame hein ?

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Edward embrassait son front et massait son petit ventre.

- Ah oui aussi... s'il est réveillé... Essaie de le stimuler un peu avec des hochets, des objets divers... C'est le pédiatre qui m'a conseillé ça pour son petit retard... T'as tout un tas de jouets pour bébé dans une caisse dans le placard de sa chambre...  
J'attrapais Aaron pour le prendre dans mes bras. Le petit m'observait de ses yeux profonds si semblables à ceux de son père. Edward l'embrassait une dernière fois et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu es un ange pour moi... merci ! susurra-t-il contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser légèrement.

Il quittait le pavillon et je l'observais partir de derrière la fenêtre, un brin anxieuse.

_Et voilà... je me retrouve seule avec le petit bonhomme... J'avais l'impression que toutes les informations que venaient de me donner Edward s'étaient envolées. _Aaron s'agitait dans mes bras.

- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? C'est pas l'heure de la sieste... On va jouer un peu ? Hein ? Tu veux bien ?

Le petit me regardait de ses yeux noirs, la bouche entrouverte et ses bras bougeaient un peu. Je m'installais sur le canapé, l'enroulant dans un plaid et le posant sur les coussins comme j'avais déjà vu Edward le faire. Un hochet traînait sur la table basse et je l'attrapais pour le montrer au petit. Je le faisais passer sur la droite, la gauche, et Aaron le suivait des yeux et sa tête bougeait au fil de mes mouvements. Le jeu dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles il essaya même de le toucher en poussant des petits cris. _Il est trop mignon. _

Vers 15h30, je lui fis réchauffer son lait pour le nourrir. Il commençait à pleurer et à s'agiter plus que raisonnable. Son cri était perçant et j'avais beau lui expliquer que ça venait, il ne m'entendait sûrement pas... _En même temps à un peu plus de 5 mois, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il comprenne ?_

- Allez Aaron... Chuuuut... Ca vient regarde... Ca vient...

Le petit dans un bras, j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre le lait de la casserole dans le biberon en calant ce dernier contre la paroi de l'évier avec la bassine pour qu'il ne bouge pas quand je reversais le liquide dedans. _Bon sang, mais comment Edward arrive à faire tout ça tout seul ? _Aaron continuait de s'agiter, comme s'il ne me voulait plus.

- Tiens, regarde... Hum miam miam... Tu vas voir comme c'est bon !

Je remettais la tétine en place, attrapais un bavoir qui traînait sur le comptoir et m'installais dans le canapé contre l'accoudoir. Je présentais le biberon aux lèvres d'Aaron mais il continuait de pleurer et crier, repoussant la tétine. _Et merde ! _

- Allez bébé... C'est la même chose que papa sauf que j'ai les cheveux plus longs que lui ! Aaron... S'il te plaît...

Il s'étirait, refusant de téter. J'avais l'impression qu'il hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait. _Avait-il mal quelque part ? Bon sang mais si c'est le cas, je fais comment moi, hein ? _Je me levais, le biberon dans la main, et prenais Aaron. J'allais vérifier si la couche était propre, ce qui était le cas. _Ok, pas besoin de couche... Il est propre... C'est pourtant l'heure du biberon, non ? _Je ne voulais pas appeler Edward, il n'en avait pas besoin ! Je me baladais avec le petit dans la maison et il continuait de pleurer, calé contre moi.

- Allez bébé... Tu es chez toi pourtant... C'est comme d'habitude... Tu me connais, je suis la copine de papa... Calme-toi... Tu as sûrement très faim et le mieux pour nous serait que tu prennes ce biberon ! Crois-moi !

J'arpentais chaque pièce depuis un joli moment et j'entrais dans la chambre de mon compagnon. Comme à son habitude, le lit n'était pas fait. Je m'asseyais un instant sur le matelas, un peu fatiguée de tenir le petit à bout de bras.

_Ô miracle ! _Peu à peu, les pleurs d'Aaron se tarissaient et il ne hurlait plus comme tout à l'heure. Il pleurait toujours mais plus faiblement, calé contre ma poitrine, et il observait le lit. _Reconnaissait-il la chambre de son père ? Est-ce que c'était l'odeur d'Edward extrêmement présente dans ce lieu qui le calmait ? _Il bougeait sa tête vers moi, je sentais ses petits pieds s'agiter contre mon ventre et ses poings se serrer sur mon pull.

- Oui... C'est la chambre de papa... Tu reconnais ?

Délicatement, je l'allongeais au milieu du matelas, sur l'oreiller froissé de son père. Presque immédiatement, il tournait sa tête sur le côté droit et un petit sourire naissait sur son visage. _Et ben c'était simplement son papa qu'il cherchait ! _Je le reprenais dans mes bras mais il criait, alors, je posais mes chaussures et me glissais sur le matelas, entourant le petit avec le drap du lit. Et lorsque je lui présentais la tétine, il la prit dans sa bouche et enfin buvait tranquillement. _Oh seigneur, merci ! _

Edward avait raison... _Un petit bout comme ça qui tète calmement est un doux moment ! _Aaron prit son repas sans aucun accro et me lâcha un très joli rot à la fin. _Oh putain, il a du coffre le petit ! _J'éclatais de rire et Aaron me fixait, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Ca te fait marrer, hein ?

Aller le changer fut facile, il se laissait faire et jouait avec une peluche qu'Edward avait mis à proximité de la table à langer. J'enlevais la couche mais au moment où j'en attrapais une propre, un mince filet liquide sortit de son zizi, en plein sur mon pull. _Non mais je rêve ! Il vient de me pisser dessus ! _

- Aaron !

Il s'immobilisait, m'observant, ses petits doigts lâchant son jouet.

- Tu l'as fait exprès je parie, hein ? Ca pouvait pas arriver dix secondes plus tôt ou trente secondes plus tard ?

Il me fixait toujours sans bouger. _Génial ! Je suis baptisée ! _Puis, il amenait sa main à son zizi et le touchait.

- Non attends que j'te lave au moins ! Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête !

Je retirais sa main qui revenait toujours à la charge d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, je lui agitais devant une couche propre dont il s'emparait. Le temps que son attention fut détournée, je lui nettoyais les fesses, passais sa crème et lui installais l'autre couche et la scotchais correctement.

- Voilà c'est bon, tu peux pisser maintenant, ça me dérange plus !

Je lui mettais un nouveau pyjama vert et lui nettoyais avec une lingette les mains et le visage. Il portait à sa bouche la couche avec laquelle il jouait.

- Aaron ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment il fait ton père ?

- Son père sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire !

Je sursautais en entendant une voix féminine derrière moi. Je me tournais et tombais nez-à-nez avec Rosalie, la soeur d'Edward qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle semblait plus glaciale et intimidante que jamais.

- Tu m'as fait peur... Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer !

Elle me fixait et si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, je serai foudroyée depuis longtemps. Elle avait des clés à la main. Un double de chez Edward, probablement.

- Je m'attendais à trouver Chelsea ici !

- Elle ne pouvait pas garder Aaron, alors j'ai proposé à Edward de m'en occuper en attendant...

Je prenais Aaron dans mes bras qui avait remarqué Rosalie. Il mâchouillait son doudou en la fixant.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne prends pas d'argent à mon frère pour garder son petit !

_Quoi ? Mais elle est ignoble de penser ça ! _

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Tant mieux...

Elle s'approchait en ne me lâchant pas du regard, prenait le petit dans ses bras qui s'agitait, visiblement très heureux de voir sa tante. Je la laissais câliner et embrasser son neveu quelques minutes et j'en profitais pour jeter la couche dans la poubelle à côté. Lorsque je me redressais, je crus voir rouler une larme sur la joue de la soeur d'Edward. Captant mon regard, elle s'essuya bien vite, embrassa une dernière fois Aaron et me le rendit, presque comme si elle venait de se brûler.

- Tu informeras Edward que le 16 Décembre au soir, nous fêtons tous l'anniversaire de notre père... Notre mère souhaiterait qu'il soit là !

Elle quittait la chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

- Rosalie !

Mais elle claquait déjà la porte d'entrée, tel un courant d'air.

_Cette fille me fout les boules ! _

**..::..**

**P****oint de vue d'Edward.**

- Tiens mon garçon...

Je récupérais le chèque que venait de me donner çonneau. _Woow ! _

- Monsieur Marçonneau... Vous avez mis 40$ de plus que ce qui était prévu !

Je tenais à être honnête. _C'est pas parce que je manque de pognon ces temps que je dois arnaquer le premier papy venu ! _

- Oh non mon garçon crois-moi ! Tu fais du très bon travail et j'ai au moins vingt ans de plus que toi...

_Au moins vingt ans ? Il a 85 ans ! _Il eut un rire malicieux.

- J'ai dit AU MOINS...

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Bref, durant mes AU MOINS 20 ans de plus que toi, j'ai vite compris qu'un gamin de ton âge qui cherche du travail et se retrouve ici à aider un vieux comme moi, doit avoir besoin d'argent... Alors acceptes ces 40$, c'est offert de bon cœur !

_Si on pouvait croiser des gens comme ça plus souvent... _

- Merci Monsieur Marçonneau... C'est vraiment gentil !

Je consultais mon portable. Zéro message, tout devait s'être bien passé.

- Tu devrais te décrocher de ton téléphone... Ce n'est pas sain ! A ton âge, je n'avais pas tout ça !

- Je ne peux pas trop... C'est pour mon petit garçon...

- Tu as un petit gars ?

- Oui...

- Mais bon sang ! Tu as 19 ans !

_Voilà à quoi je me heurtais depuis la naissance du petit ! _

- Il est là maintenant... Alors je ne peux pas faire sans ! Je vais y aller... Merci Mr Marçonneau !

- Merci à toi ! On se voit dans 15 jours !

Je filais dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je posais mon chèque dans la petite boîte dans le placard et observais le pavillon. _Punaise... C'était clean quand j'suis parti ? _Mais évidemment... fallait pas demander... Bella ! Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Elle est vraiment adorable... _La vaisselle était faite et visiblement rangée. Le salon était un peu plus ordonné et un coup de balai avait été passé au sol. _Comment jvais pouvoir l'en remercier ? En plus, elle m'a gardé mon fils ! _Je n'entendais aucun bruit dans la maison. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Aaron et trouvais mon petit profondément endormi dans sa chauffeuse, sucette dans la bouche, un doudou dans le poing et dans l'autre, un tissu qui était noué aux barreaux du petit lit. _Un tissu ? Mon tee-shirt de cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? _

Je quittais sa chambre et regagnais la mienne pour me mettre à l'aise. La vision qui m'apparut fut des plus sexys et des plus douces. Ma Bella était profondément endormie sur son flanc gauche, son bras sous sa tête, vêtue de ma chemise violette, le drap blanc remonté jusqu'à sa taille. _Elle devait être épuisée... _Je m'agenouillais devant le matelas et effleurais sa joue. Elle bougeait légèrement en gémissant.

_J'aurais pu la regarder dormir des heures... _mais nous étions attendus chez sa sœur et son... _gloups_... beau-frère !

- Bella... Bella réveilles-toi !

Je me relevais un peu pour embrasser son front. Elle bougeait faiblement et se frottait les yeux.

- Edward ?

- Oui... Il est presque 19h... Ca s'est bien passé ?

Elle acquiesçait et se retournait sur le dos. Ma chemise sur elle un peu entrouverte sur sa poitrine affolait mes sens. _On n'a pas le temps, Edward ! _Je passais ma main sur son ventre et le caressais lentement. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux mais un petit sourire naissait sur son visage. Elle reposait ses deux paumes sur les miennes.

- Cette chemise est très sexy sur toi !

- La prochaine fois, je prévoirai des affaires de rechange...

- Aaron t'a salie ?

- Il m'a pissé dessus !

_Ooh putain ! _J'éclatais de rire mais elle me tapait le dessus de ma main en souriant.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi !

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire davantage.

- Désolé ! Ma pauvre Bella...

Elle se tournait vers moi, attrapait le col de ma chemise et m'attirait sur le matelas.

- Espèce de père indigne !

- En même temps avec un p'tit gars... Je subis ça au moins une fois par semaine tu sais ! La zézette elle décolle vite dans ces cas-là !

- Ravie que tu prennes ça avec tant de philosophie...

Elle passait ses bras autour de ma nuque et je m'allongeais pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sensuelles et bientôt dans la pièce ne résonnaient que nos baisers. Ma langue chatouillait la sienne tendrement, dansant un balai électrisant, alors que les doigts de ma petite-amie caressaient mes cheveux. Ma main droite balayait son corps et je constatais avec ravissement qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'un string en bas. Mon doigt passait sous l'élastique.

- Très joli celui-là ! Je ne le connaissais pas !

Elle embrassait mon cou de baisers humides et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

- Il y en a un tas que tu ne connais pas... dont des neufs achetés avec Alice cette semaine...

- Tu me les montreras ?

Je léchais le lobe de son oreille et le mordillais doucement. Sa main gauche parcourait mon corps, caressant mon torse et mon ventre sans jamais effleurer l'endroit stratégique.

- Pour tous les voir, il faudrait que tu viennes dans ma chambre...

Je caressais son ventre sous le tissu de la chemise et remontais à son soutien-gorge et sa délicate poitrine que je pressais. Elle frissonnait contre moi. Les extrémités de ses seins durcissaient sous mon toucher à travers le tissu et je caressais de petits cercles ses pointes qui m'appelaient. Immédiatement, le corps de Bella se tendait, son corps butant contre le mien, les yeux fermés.

- Tu viens dormir ici ce soir, hein dis ? Je te ramène...

- Oui... oohh... oui je reviens là ce soir...

Je pinçais légèrement cette zone sensible et son bassin roulait contre le mien alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ma nuque en gémissant.

- Edward... On va être en retard...

_C'est vrai ça ! Et juste pour aller voir un type qui, de toute évidence, me déteste cordialement ! Les boules ! _J'embrassais la bouche et les joues de ma petite-amie, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester avec elle en tête à tête plus longtemps ! Je relâchais ma pression sur elle et me redressais, soufflant un grand coup. Elle était toute rouge et s'agenouillait sur le matelas, ses bras entourant mon cou.

- Il ne faut pas que tu me fasses ça... sinon je vais perdre la tête...

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et nos lèvres s'effleuraient, ainsi que nos nez.

- Ce soir, je te la ferai perdre !

- C'est une promesse ?  
J'opinais.

- Oui... Je les tiens toujours !

Nous échangions un dernier long baiser et je me levais pour aller réveiller Aaron.

**::..**

Je me garais devant chez Bella et la maison était allumée. Ma compagne avait laissé sa voiture chez moi puisque ce soir, de toute façon, elle revenait. Je coupais le moteur mais ma petite-amie semblait rivée sur la maison, en se mordant les lèvres. J'attrapais sa main. _Je savais qu'elle avait quelques craintes vis-à-vis de son beau-frère. _

- Ca ira Bella... De toute façon il ne me fera pas un deuxième trou au cul !

Ma tentative d'humour ne la déridait pas et elle se tournait vers moi, rougissante.

- Y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai pas dit à Jasper... Pour Aaron...

_Ah... ah ben... ah ! _

- Ca ne va pas le... surprendre ?

- Sûrement que si... Je suis désolée mais il me fait la tête et...

- C'est pas grave ! Au pire... ben au pire je me retrouverai avec deux anus !

Bella eut un petit rire et je quittais la voiture pour détacher mon fils de son siège auto. Il était sérieux, les bras le long du corps et fixait les lumières qu'il voyait. On ne l'avait pas entendu du trajet. Je l'avais habillé chaudement mais je craignais toujours qu'il attrape froid alors je l'enroulais avec un plaid supplémentaire que je gardais systématiquement dans la voiture.

- Bella, tu peux le rentrer s'il te plaît ? Je dois attraper son sac dans le coffre et la bouteille !

- Bien sûr !

Elle prenait mon fils et se dirigeait vers la maison. Je la rattrapais rapidement au niveau de la porte et elle l'ouvrait, Aaron toujours sur les bras.

- C'est nous !

Une délicieuse odeur m'assaillait les narines et un gargouillis se manifestait dans mon ventre.

- On est dans la cuisine ! lançait la voix fluette de sa soeur.

Je suivais ma compagne jusqu'à la petite pièce. Alice était vêtue d'une robe noire et s'affairait autour d'un grand plat de paëlla alors que Jasper avait le nez dans le frigo.

_Attention... trois... deux... un..._

Le beau-frère de Bella se retournait et quand il aperçut Aaron dans les bras de Bella, il eut un mouvement de recul dans un petit «Ah!», cognant son dos contre la porte du frigo qui se refermait dans un grand bruit. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, une bouteille de vinaigrette dans la main et dans l'autre une bouteille de bière, et fixait mon fils.

- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Alice soupirait et levait les yeux au plafond.

- Un bébé, Jasper !

Il se tournait vers elle, toujours sous le choc. _Un peu tendu le type ! _Il pointait du doigt Aaron.

- Non mais bon sang merci ça je sais ! Mais... à qui... c'est qui... il est à qui ?

- C'est mon fils !

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient encore plus si possible et Bella me regardait un instant, terriblement gênée.

_J'avais comme le pressentiment que le repas allait être long... _


	16. Chapter 15 : Aaron sera là

_**B'soir-'jour ! **_

_**Voilà une nouvelle semaine, et donc un nouveau chapitre comme promis !**_

_**Je n'ai pu répondre qu'à très peu d'entre vous, j'sais pas ce que j'ai fabriqué**_

_**mais y a eu beaucoup de choses à faire et pas beaucoup de temps entre.  
Navrée, mais cette semaine, je me rattraperai en essayant de laisser un mot**_

_**à tout le monde. **_

_**.o.o.o.**_

_**Beaucoup attendent la réaction de Jasper,**_

_**beaucoup semblent penser que tout ira bien...  
A vous de juger ;-)**_

_**.o.o.o.**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc à toutes une très très bonne lecture,**_

_**une très très bonne semaine,**_

_**prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux(-ses).**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

_**.o.o.o.**_

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Alice était assise face à moi et voilà dix minutes que nous nous observions tous les quatre en silence. Edward était gêné et moi aussi. Alice semblait infiniment embarrassée... Quant à Jasper... Et bien... cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était assis, raide comme un piquet, à tripoter les dents de sa fourchette nerveusement sans lâcher du regard Edward.

_Et c'était insupportable ! _

- Mais bordel Jasper merde ! Pète un coup, fais quelque chose quoi !

Edward tournait sa tête vers moi avec une légère grimace, visiblement craintif alors qu'Alice sursautait. Jasper s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés sur son torse.

- J'ai bougé, ça te va là ?

- Ce que tu peux être puéril des fois !

Il se repenchait sur la table, posant ses coudes dessus et me pointant du doigt.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, tu...

- CA SUFFIT !

Alice avait crié, nous surprenant.

- Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Et qu'une relation entre deux personnes MAJEURES ! Ce n'est pas comme si Bella avait porté ce petit et l'avait mis au monde sans nous le dire ! C'est pas comme si Edward était un tueur et kidnappeur et qu'il avait pris cet enfant pour lui faire des choses atroces ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Et c'est le fils d'Edward !

_Ma chère sœur adorée que j'aime ! _

- Alice !

- Non mais j'en ai vraiment marre, Jasper ! Et Bella arrêtes de jubiler ! Je suis FURIEUSE que tu ais présenté le bébé à Jazz comme ça, sans le prévenir ! Quant à toi mon cher et tendre, il va falloir que tu ouvres tes idées un peu !

Edward m'attrapait la main sous la table. _Bienvenu chez les Swan-Whitlock mon amour ! _Un temps, Jasper semblait considérer les paroles de ma sœur, puis il se rappuyait contre sa chaise.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que tu joues à la tête de lard depuis deux semaines et qu'à chaque fois que j'ai voulu te parler, tu pars ou tu me renvoies sur les roses !

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je te traite en adulte ! Faudrait savoir ma belle !

- Mais je peux être adulte, être une femme, sans pour autant qu'on se déteste ! Tu es comme mon frère, Jasper ! Ton attitude me blesse, parce que j'ai longtemps cru que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Mais visiblement...

En fait, plus je plongeais dans ses yeux bleu-gris et plus je l'observais, plus je me disais que j'avais été bien stupide de faire de lui quelqu'un sur lequel je pourrai toujours compter, toute ma vie.

_Je le connaissais depuis si longtemps... je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'en veuille parce que je faisais ma vie avec un homme qui me plaît beaucoup, même si cet homme a un enfant ! _

Aussi, je me levais et quittais la table pour me rendre dans ma chambre, incapable de supporter sa présence et surtout, la déception qu'il engendrait depuis quinze jours ! Les larmes me submergeaient mais je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction ! _Jasper me décevait, et je n'imaginais pas possible que cela puisse arriver un jour ! _Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces pour que les pleurs ne tombent pas... _pas pour cet idiot... _Deux petits «toc» se firent entendre sur la porte. _Je ne veux pas le voir ! Sûrement pas ! _

- DEGAGES JASPER !

La porte s'entrouvrait et j'armais mon oreiller pour le lui balancer à la tronche. Mais ce n'était pas Jasper. _Il n'avait même pas les couilles de monter ! _Edward refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Je peux ?

Je me redressais et m'appuyais contre la tête de mon lit, penaude. _Je me sens si gamine par rapport à lui... Je fais mes petits caprices pour un crétin alors que lui assume un enfant à la santé fragile sans rien dire ni soupirer... _

- Oui... Pardon... Je croyais que c'était Jasper...

Il s'asseyait sur le rebord du matelas et je tripotais mon oreiller, embarrassée de la tournure des événements.

- J'aurais dû... pardon... lui dire pour Aaron... C'est très lâche de ma part...

La main d'Edward se posait délicatement sur la mienne et son pouce caressait ma peau. J'observais son geste tendre, sans jamais vouloir le fixer dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas si grave... et ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète...

_Ca y est ! Il s'inquiète pour nous deux ! Il va vouloir me quitter ! _

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

- Je m'inquiète parce que je sais ce qui se passe quand une famille commence à se déchirer de la sorte... Après, tu romps les contacts... Et tu en arrives à t'éviter ! Tu as une sœur géniale et je sais que Jasper t'aime sincèrement. Il te voit comme sa petite sœur et tu as une chance incroyable...

- Tu t'entends bien avec Rosalie, toi...

- Oui... Mais je sais que ça ne durera pas toujours. Quand elle épousera Royce, je serai définitivement rayé de sa vie. Peu à peu, il habitue ma sœur à éviter d'être en contact avec moi, jusqu'au jour où il l'accaparera de travail dans leur société, à tel point que quand elle rentrera le soir, elle n'aura pas envie d'aller voir des gens ou d'en recevoir... Et j'en ferai partie, inévitablement !

- Rosalie t'aime ! Ca m'étonnerait que ça se passe comme ça !

- Je ne parierai pas sur ça ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas être en colère contre Jasper !

- Il a des réactions idiotes ! J'ai été conne de ne rien lui dire pour Aaron mais... quand même... Il... il se prend pour mon père !

- Vaut mieux trop d'attention que pas assez... tu ne crois pas ?

Je relevais alors la tête pour plonger dans les yeux d'Edward. _Il m'avait parlé d'un ton égal, sans colère ni frustration... Il semblait si attentif... Et il savait plus que quiconque ce que c'était de ne pas avoir d'affection véritable... Ses parents n'avaient pas fait un véritable travail de ce côté-là et malgré ça, quand je lui avais annoncé qu'il était invité aux 50 ans de son père dans la voiture, il avait simplement dit « ok », acceptant d'y aller et même s'ils n'entretenaient pas de grandes relations avec ses parents ! _

J'eus alors envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de m'excuser de lui avoir mis ce conflit sous le nez alors qu'il souffrait suffisamment. Je me mettais à genoux sur le lit et entourais son cou de mes bras, il m'attirait à lui et nichait son visage dans mes cheveux, ses paumes se baladant sur mon dos.

- Pardon... Je suis désolée...

- Ca ne fait rien... Mais acceptes que ton beau-frère t'adore, même si ça peut te donner l'impression qu'il en fait trop...

- J'étouffe avec lui ! Je ne peux rien faire...

- Il finira par comprendre que tu es une femme et que tu as besoin de ton indépendance... Tu habites chez lui alors c'est sûrement difficile qu'il fasse la part des choses...

Je resserrais ma prise sur mon petit-ami et il en fit de même.

- Je vais essayer... Mais je ne te promets rien...

- Je ne te demande pas de lui sauter dans les bras...

- Ca ne risque pas !

Je me reculais pour voir Edward et il embrassait mon menton.

- Il faudrait redescendre... La situation risque de vexer Alice !

- Oui... Tu as raison...

Je l'embrassais brièvement et nous échangions une dernière étreinte avant de nous relever. Edward observait ma chambre avec un léger sourire.

- C'est joli...

- C'est une chambre de fille...

Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassait ma tempe.

- Et ça me plaît... parce que je sais que quelque part dans le coin il y a tes strings neufs !

J'éclatais de rire et entourais sa taille de mon bras gauche.

Nous redescendions en bas et apercevions Jasper et Alice qui observaient Aaron, couché dans son cosy. Alice était penchée vers lui et mon beau-frère se tenait droit derrière elle, sans masquer son intérêt pour les enfants. _Il les adore ! _

- Oooh regarde Jazz', il me sourit !

- Ca doit le faire marrer un petit nain comme toi qui s'agite dans tous les sens !

Je ne pus me retenir de rire et ma sœur se redressait comme piquée au vif, pour taper Jasper.

- Je ne m'agite pas dans tous les sens !

Puis, ils se tournaient vers nous et Edward s'avançait pour prendre son fils.

- Il est vraiment très beau ! le complimentait ma sœur.

- Merci !

J'attendais que Jasper fasse une quelconque remarque mais il restait muet, observant les gestes de mon compagnon.

- Et si on dînait ? La Paëlla réchauffe depuis un petit moment déjà ! s'exclamait joyeusement Alice.

- Très bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! enchaînais-je.

_J'avais en partie gâchée cette soirée... J'essayerai d'y redonner du piquant. _

**::..**

Finalement, nous pûmes prendre un apéritif et notre dîner dans un calme très relatif. Alice questionnait beaucoup Edward sur sa façon de gérer le quotidien avec Aaron. Jasper lui, même s'il ne parlait que peu, écoutait attentivement chaque détail, sourcils froncés. Edward avait fait téter son fils et il le gardait sur ses cuisses, en position semi-allongée, appuyé contre son bras gauche. Du droit, il continuait de prendre des morceaux du gâteau aux fraises. Je me régalais. _Alice avait bien visé ! Elle avait acheté mon préféré ! _

- Alice, il est super bon ! Merci !

Elle m'adressait un petit clin d'œil.

- Je voulais te faire plaisir !

- C'est réussi ! Tu es la meilleure sœur qui puisse exister !

Elle me souriait, rougissante.

- Je sais que je suis géniale !

Je lui serrais les mains brièvement et retournais à mon gâteau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Nous observions Jasper qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse, appuyé contre son dossier de chaise, et qui fixait Aaron.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il fixe le même point sur le mur sans bouger... C'est pas normal ça !

Edward penchait sa tête vers son fils. _Bon sang mais c'est vrai qu'il réagit pas ! _Mon coeur s'emballait rapidement et Alice était déjà levée pour aller chercher le téléphone.

- C'est rien... C'est normal... Aaron ?

Mon ventre fit alors un triple saut périlleux en repensant soudainement à une consigne donnée par Edward avant que je ne garde Aaron… _Son médicament ! Merde merde merde ! _

- Edward… j'ai oublié de lui donner son médicament tout à l'heure… soufflais-je

- C'est rien, ça va lui passer…

- Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…

- Ca va Bella…

Edward posait sa main sur le ventre du petit et le frictionnait.

- Aaron... youhou!

Jasper se levait à son tour et faisait le tour de la table pour venir s'accroupir devant Edward et Aaron. Mon petit-ami faisait claquer ses doigts devant le visage du petit. _Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite… c'est complètement de ma faute et Edward va me détester ! _

- Bébé... C'est papa ! Reviens avec nous...

Il le redressait pour le mettre face à lui. _Il semblait habitué à ce genre de situation... _

- C'est pas normal ça ! lançait Jasper.

- Ca va c'est rien... Il le fait de temps en temps... C'est lié à son petit retard...

- Il a des retards ?

Edward acquiesçait tout en fixant le petit qui semblait reprendre de la vigueur. et s'agitait dans le vide. _Ouf ! Non mais quelle CONNE ! _Edward pressait brièvement ma main, son visage dénudé de toute agressivité. _Je rêve ! J'ai oublié son médicament… Comment ça a pu arriver ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au bébé ?_

- C'est lié au fait que sa mère continuait à prendre de la drogue pendant sa grossesse...

Jasper fronçait les sourcils et se redressait.

- Elle se droguait ?

- Oui... Ca a eu des petites répercussions sur lui... Il a pas mal de soucis de santé... il est souvent malade et parfois il convulse... ou dans d'autres cas comme ce soir, il se «déconnecte» si l'on peut dire... Il va fixer un point au hasard et il faut le stimuler pour qu'il réagisse !

- C'est cérébral alors !

- Oui ! Le pédiatre et le neurologue m'ont conseillé de le stimuler un maximum pour éviter ce genre de soucis... Je trouve que depuis quelques semaines, il y est moins sujet... Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas fait ça !

Jasper opinait et retournait à sa place.

- Il est suivi ?

- Oui... J'ai toujours des rendez-vous médicaux pour lui et un traitement... Le problème c'est que c'est pas toujours facile de déterminer avec exactitude ce qu'il a ! Alors on surveille et on attend qu'il prenne un peu d'âge pour voir comment il avance...

- Il a des retards de développement, non ?

_Et je savais que là, précisément, ce n'était plus mon beau-frère qui parlait mais l'assistant pour enfants handicapés._

- Oui un peu... Il a cinq mois mais il manque encore de certains réflexes par rapport à d'autres enfants... Mais le pédiatre est confiant et la dernière visite a eu des résultats très encourageants. Il trouve qu'Aaron a bien évolué ces derniers temps !

Jasper soupirait.

- Voilà le problème des femmes qui ne font pas attention durant leur grossesse ! De la drogue... Faut être inconscient ! sifflait-il.

_Ah non, il va pas recommencer hein ? _Edward lui lançait un regard noir mais retournait à Aaron rapidement. Le petit semblait totalement revenu parmi nous et tripotait sa sucette qui pendait de son body.

- Prendre toutes ces substances alors qu'on porte un gamin, ça devrait être interdit ! Ma petite sœur était handicapée, et mes parents n'ont jamais rien fait pour avoir une enfant comme ça ! Alors se droguer ou picoler avec un enfant dans le ventre, c'est chercher le bâton pour se faire battre !

Edward observait à nouveau mon beau-frère du coin de l'œil.

- Je crois que sa mère a payé suffisamment cher cette erreur en se jetant du haut d'un pont !

L'information claqua sèchement dans l'air et Jasper ne rétorquait plus rien. _Voilà qui aura au moins le mérite d'être clair pour Monsieur Whitlock ! _Le reste du dîner, Jasper n'évoqua plus la drogue de quelque façon que ce soit bien que je sentais qu'il restait intolérant par rapport à ça vis-à-vis d'Edward.

_Edward essayait de se repentir de sa passade de drogues douces et dures... C'était tout à son honneur ! C'est un type bien ! _Alice nous servit des cafés et mon beau-frère décréta qu'il avait une grosse envie de regarder une émission qui passait sur les éducateurs. Il s'installait au salon, nous laissant tous les trois, alors qu'Edward avait réinstallé Aaron dans son cosy. Le petit s'endormait progressivement.

- Je suis désolée de la tournure de la soirée... souffla Alice.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus sympa !

- C'était très bien Alice ! Et j'te remercie d'avoir pensé à nous inviter Aaron et moi !

Ma sœur relevait la tête vers lui.

- Ca t'a plu ?

- Oui, vraiment ! La Paëlla était délicieuse et j'ai été ravi de te revoir ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, comme ta sœur !

_Ooohhhh... oh ben là c'est trop je craque ! _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Malgré l'incident Jasper, j'avais passé une bonne soirée. _Ceci dit, même si j'avais joué les entremetteurs, je n'avais pas apprécié le comportement du beau-frère de Bella. Il me donnait l'impression de vouloir tout contrôler et ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment ! _Bella avait oublié le médicament d'Aaron et j'avais eu peur, mais parfois ça m'arrivait accidentellement d'oublier une prise, et le petit n'avait pas systématiquement des absences.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer... Bella, tu viens ce soir ?

Une étincelle s'allumait dans les yeux de ma compagne et je sus immédiatement à quoi elle pensait. _A dire vrai, ça me redonnait sacrément envie, même ! _

- Evidemment que je viens !

Je massais son dos et nous nous levions. Je rabattais ma chemise devant pour éviter qu'on ne perçoive mon... problème. Après avoir salués nos hôtes, je nous reconduisais jusqu'à mon pavillon.

Je roulais très lentement, à cause de la neige qui tombait. La faible pluie de la fin de soirée avait rendu les routes extrêmement glissantes et nous avons mis plus d'1h30 pour revenir. J'étais soulagé quand je me garais dans le garage, parce que j'étais responsable de la vie de ma petite-amie et de mon fils ! Je couchais immédiatement Aaron, qui dormait profondément. Il soupirait à peine quand je l'installais dans sa chauffeuse. Bella m'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre et je la saisissais par la taille. Elle m'enlaçait elle aussi et nous échangions un baiser.

- Merci d'être venu...

- Merci à toi d'accepter mon invitation pour cette nuit... souriais-je.

- Oh mais ça c'est uniquement parce que je sais que le maître des lieux sait recevoir !

Son visage s'assombrissait.

- Je suis désolée pour le médicament… J'ai eu peur…j'ai oublié, je…

- C'est pas grave Bella… Ca m'arrive aussi des fois et il ne fait pas ça à chaque fois tu sais…

Je voulais la rassurer, qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable. Nous nous donnions un nouveau baiser langoureux et j'attrapais ses mains, l'entraînant en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je lui désignais la salle de bains d'un coup de tête.

- Aaron en a pour un moment avant de se réveiller... Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre un bain si tu en as envie...

Son visage s'illuminait et elle se mordait la lèvre.

- Un bain tous les deux ? J'adhère totalement !

_Je voulais faire une chose spéciale, comme ce bain en amoureux, parce qu'elle avait fait énormément pour moi en me gardant le petit aujourd'hui et en remettant de l'ordre dans mon pavillon ! _Alors, je fis couler du gel douche dans le fond de la baignoire et ensuite de l'eau chaude par-dessus.

- Déshabilles-toi, je reviens !

- Edward, tu vas où ?

- Je reviens !

Je courrais à la cuisine pour attraper des chauffe-plats et des allumettes. Je revenais dans la salle de bains et la vision de ma petite-amie presque nue me fit déglutir.

- Des bougies ?

- Ouais ! C'est plus... comment dire ? romantique ?

A la lueur des flammes que j'allumais, je vis son teint devenir rosé, j'éteignais les lumières pour ne laisser que de clarté les bougies. Je me déshabillais prestement et entrais dans la baignoire à température idéale. Bella suivit mon mouvement et s'installait entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et observais l'eau mouler ses formes délicates. Bella fermait les yeux en soupirant et je coupais l'eau qui était à bonne hauteur.

- Ca fait du bien...

J'embrassais son épaule.

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est génial ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de bain...

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et commençais à exercer une pression avec mes pouces sur son dos.

- Profites-en... Détends-toi...

- Hmmm... Oh Edward c'est terrible !

_Elle est pas obligée de gémir ! Little Ed' l'a bien remarqué en se mettant au garde à vous ! _Elle se rappuyait contre moi et ses reins heurtaient mon sexe. Bella rouvrait les yeux et un petit sourire naissait sur son visage.

- Monsieur aurait-il des idées coquines ce soir ?

Je lançais un peu d'eau sur sa poitrine pour la mouiller.

- Uniquement parce que mademoiselle est une terrible tentatrice...

Bella se mit à rire.

- Je préfère être une terrible tentatrice tout court, qu'une terrible tentatrice pour aller voir ailleurs !

Je riais en embrassant sa joue et elle caressait mon bras qui tenait son buste, les yeux dans le vague et son pied effleurant ma jambe lentement, sensuellement. _Bordel ! Avais-je connu ce genre de relation où tout me semble calme et apaisant ? _

- Merci pour aujourd'hui Bella... Ca m'a soulagé tu n'imagines même pas...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire en redressant sa tête vers moi et je m'emparais de sa bouche pour un long baiser, mes mains jouant sur son ventre et le caressant, au rythme de ma langue sur la sienne. Puis, elle posait sa tête contre mon épaule, son visage tourné dans mon cou et fermait les yeux.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Un peu... c'est sportif de garder Aaron !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ouais je sais...

Le bout de ses ongles naviguaient sur le dos de ma main.

- Comment tu fais, Edward ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Tes études, ton travail, ton petit...

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix tu sais ! Mais ça me fatigue aussi oui... énormément ! Mais c'est le lot de chaque parent... Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne s'occupera d'Aaron...

Elle se redressait sur son flanc gauche contre moi, sa main sur mon torse, me caressant jusqu'à mon épaule.

- Mais personne ne s'occupe de toi...

_Ca, ça n'était pas nouveau ! _J'embrassais son front.

- Aaron a plus besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui que moi !

- C'est là où je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi... Personne ne s'est occupé de toi jusque là...

_Ma Bella au grand cœur... _

- Mais je m'en suis quand même sorti...

- Et admirablement bien !

Elle se positionnait face à moi, son ventre contre le mien, nos désirs se frôlant. Le léger mouvement de l'eau me créait des sensations incroyables.

- Bella...

_Elle me rendait dingue ! Depuis que je la connaissais, elle avait pris possession de moi de façon incroyable tant et si bien qu'un moment sans elle était un moment de perdu ! _Sa féminité bougeait contre mon sexe gorgé de plaisir et elle glissait sa main entre nos deux corps pour l'attraper sans oser regarder ses gestes. Ses joues se coloraient d'un rouge admirablement doux et ses mouvements sur ma longueur m'enchaînaient à un tas de plaisirs indescriptibles et délicats. Ses yeux se noircissaient lorsqu'elle guidait mon sexe contre ses lèvres intimes, caressant ainsi son point de plaisir. Elle frissonnait et fermait les yeux. J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres.

- Attends Bella...

_Le préservatif ! _Je me redressais et atteignais le plan du lavabo et des rangements. Dans un des tiroirs, j'avais laissé des protections au cas où. J'en attrapais une et l'enfilais avant de revenir dans le bain et de reprendre ma Bella sur moi. Son corps glissait contre le mien, sa poitrine effleurant mon buste. Elle guidait de nouveau mon plaisir contre le sien et après quelques fines caresses, me laissait entrer en elle.

_J'aime tellement cette pudeur qui émane d'elle pendant l'acte... Comme si c'était quelque chose de terriblement pur et unique..._

Lentement, avec douceur, nous unissions nos corps, les yeux dans les yeux. Bella s'agrippait à mes épaules et nous échangions de longs baisers pendant que l'acte nous consumait peu à peu. Le rythme accélérait un peu et elle se calait contre moi, étouffant ses gémissements contre mon cou alors que je caressais ses reins et attrapais ses fesses pour augmenter le plaisir.

- Edw...oooaarrd... Oh... oh oui... Encooore...

Mes muscles se tendaient et elle haletait de plus en plus fort. Ses muscles intimes se serraient autour de moi et la puissance avec laquelle ils m'enfermèrent dans un étau de plaisir m'envoyèrent au septième ciel. Je me laissais aller dans le préservatif, sentant les ongles de ma petite-amie se planter dans ma peau.

Dans un dernier souffle puissant, nous relâchions nos muscles et nos respirations saccadées s'accordaient divinement. _Les yeux de Bella étaient tellement brillants et doux... Un trésor à l'état pur ! _Un léger sourire naissait sur nos deux visages et elle m'offrait un tendre baiser, tremblante, avant que je ne me retire d'elle en attrapant le préservatif pour le jeter. Longtemps, nous conservions un certain silence l'un contre l'autre et je massais son dos. Peu à peu, je voyais ses paupières se fermer avec un léger sourire sur le visage. J'embrassais son front.

- Bella... On devrait aller se coucher...

- Moui... Tu as raison !

Elle se redressait et quittait le bain en premier, attrapant une serviette. Je prenais mon peignoire et l'aidais à l'enfiler pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Le tapis de bain était totalement trempe et l'eau avait débordé durant nos ébats. Nous échangions un regard gêné... _aucun de nous n'y avait fait attention ! _puis nous éclations de rire. Elle nouait ses cheveux et attachait le peignoire pendant que j'enfilais une serviette sur ma taille.

- Je vais chercher la serpillère... soufflait-elle.

- Attends j'arrive !

Nous quittions la salle de bains et je remarquais seulement alors à quel point la chaleur y était étouffante, comparée au frais relatif du couloir. Je filais rapidement jeter un coup d'oeil à Aaron qui dormait toujours avec ses doudous et mon tee-shirt. Nous passions sommairement un coup sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau et quelques serviettes éponges puis laissions le tout ainsi. _Il était pratiquement 1h du matin et Bella semblait fatiguée ! _

Nous rejoignions alors la chambre en silence et je sortais une couette supplémentaire pour la nuit. Je fermais les volets et constatais que la neige s'était bien installée sur Seatle. Bella frissonnait en voyant l'étendue blanche. Elle appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule. _J'éprouvais l'envie de lui parler... de me livrer à elle..._

- J'ai toujours aimé la neige... Chaque hiver j'espère qu'il neigera pour Noël... C'est magique ! J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est un jour de miracles... que... que j'aurai mes parents tous les deux avec ma soeur et moi mais... avouais-je, en proie à mes souvenirs de gamin qui espérait toujours avoir sa famille pour les fêtes.

- Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël avec eux ?

- La dernière fois qu'ils ont été là tous les deux, c'était à mes sept ans ! Depuis ce jour-là, mon père a pratiquement toujours été soit de garde, soit appelé en urgence... Ah ça, des cadeaux on en avait... J'en arrivais même à les détester... Ce n'était pas deux camions de pompiers, un circuit de train, de beaux habits et de l'argent dans une enveloppe qui compensaient leur absence...

_Jamais personne n'avait su ça... Oui, nous étions des enfants riches à pourrir... Mais jamais je ne m'étais senti appartenant à une vraie famille ! Et me présenter comme un Cullen n'était aucunement une fierté, mais parfois une honte ! _

- Ca doit être dur...

- Quand j'étais petit et que je parlais à un adulte, je me présentais toujours comme Edward McCarthy... J'ai toujours trouvé les parents d'Emmett très cool ! Ils se sont construits une petite fortune, ils restent simples malgré ça ! Quand les parents d'Emmett l'ont raconté aux miens, Carlisle était là pour me faire une morale d'enfer ! Du coup, après ce jour, quand je jouais aux gendarmes par exemple, je me faisais des badges avec marqué «Edward Masen». J'avais lu ce nom dans un livre et je le trouvais sympa, viril et tout ! Mes parents le voyaient mais je leur disais que Masen était un héros de BD que j'adorais ! Ils n'ont pas cherché à en savoir plus... De toute façon, il aurait fallu qu'ils s'intéressent aux super-héros de notre enfance pour s'apercevoir que jamais un Masen n'avait existé !

Bella restait silencieuse.

- J'ai parfois peur qu'Aaron ait honte de moi quand il sera plus grand, ou honte de ses grand-parents... Je ne veux pas lui enseigner ça... ni que ma haine envers eux, il la récupère !

Ma petite-amie posait ses mains sur mon torse à plat.

- Les choses seront différentes, parce que tu seras un père différent du tien !

_Je l'espérais de tout mon coeur... quand elle m'avait dit pendant le trajet en voiture que Rosalie lui avait rendu visite aujourd'hui pour donner l'invitation pour l'anniversaire de mon père, deux choses m'étaient venues en tête. La première, c'est que mes propres parents ne prenaient pas la peine de m'informer eux-même... Et la seconde, c'était que Rosalie ne l'avait pas fait non plus, passant par Bella alors qu'elle a mon numéro de portable. J'avais déjà perdu les deux premières personnes, et la troisième s'éloignait aussi dans le noir... ! _Comment pourrais-je être différent d'eux ? Qu'est-ce qui fera de moi une meilleure cellule familiale pour mon petit ?

J'embrassais Bella et prenais sa main pour l'attirer au lit. Elle retirait son peignoire, se dévoilant nue et j'en fis de même avant de nous allonger sur le matelas, dans la couette moelleuse et chaude. Elle se blottissait contre moi, sa tête contre mon épaule, allongée sur le dos légèrement en biais. Mon bras en travers de son buste, j'embrassais ses cheveux. Elle fermait les yeux.

- Bonne nuit ma Bella...

- B'nuit... Hmm... Edward ?

- Oui ?

Elle se retournait contre moi, blottisant son corps contre le mien, son bras autour de mon ventre.

- Les choses seront différentes cette année pour Noël... Tu n'as plus à compter que sur tes parents... Aaron sera là... et moi aussi...

Ses paroles réchauffèrent intensément mon coeur, serrant mes entrailles fortement. _Si elle savait à quel point elle avait raison... Si elle savait que cette année, pour la première fois depuis mes sept ans, j'aurai un Noël heureux... avec mon fils... son premier Noël ! _

_Et avec elle... _

**::..**

« Oui, allô résidence Cullen j'écoute !»

- Bonjour Maman !

«Oh Edward mon garçon !»

- Salut m'man !

«Comment vas-tu ?»

- Ca va...

«Tes examens, ça se prépare ?»

- Dans une dizaine de jours...

_Voilà ce qui m'énervait : d'abord la réussite sociale, après la santé de mon fils, accessoirement son petit-fils... et encore, si ça lui venait en tête ! _

«Tu es prêt ?»

- Je fais ce que je peux, mais avec Aaron c'est pas toujours facile !

« Je sais Edward, mais tu sais que nous t'avions prévenu que gérer les deux ne serait pas...»

- Je sais maman ! Stop ! Euh, écoute... Je n'appelais pas pour ça... Tu sais, pour l'anniversaire de papa...

« Edward, je sais que tu ne veux pas venir mais j'aimerais VRAIMENT que nous soyons tous réunis pour fêter ses 50 ans...»

- Ecoute... Je ne te cache pas que ça m'excite pas vraiment mais... en fait, je ne veux pas lui donner une autre raison de penser que son fils est un crétin alors...

« Carlisle n'a jamais pensé ça de toi !»

- Je sais que si ! Mais bon, en fait je me demandais si, en plus d'Aaron, ça t'embêtait de rajouter un couvert supplémentaire !

« Ta présence était prévue tu sais !»

- Non... un couvert... en plus de moi ! Je voudrais venir avec une autre personne...

« Emmett ? J'ai pensé l'inviter aussi mais comme c'est une réunion familiale, je...»

- Non, c'est pas Emmett ! C'est une fille ! Bella... C'est pas vraiment juste une fille... c'est ma petite-amie !

Un petit silence se fit entendre au bout du fil.

- Maman ? Tu es d'accord ?

« Oh... Bien sûr... Oui, je serai ravie de la compter parmi nous ! Je suis surprise !»

- Rosalie ne t'a rien dit ?

« Tu sais, nous ne la voyons pas beaucoup en ce moment... La société de Royce lui demande beaucoup de travail et elle est fatiguée...»

_Si Rosalie s'éloignait de mes parents, ça sentait la poudre pour moi ! _

- Je pensais qu'elle continuait à venir vous voir...

« Je ne pense pas l'avoir revue depuis une dizaine de jours... Je l'ai au téléphone tous les soirs ou presque mais nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis longtemps ! Et toi ? Tu la vois ?»

- Pas trop... Ce n'est sûrement pas du goût de Monsieur King !

«Edward... Tu sais que Royce est...»

- Ouais je sais, le parti idéal bourré de frics qui fera en sorte que ma soeur puisse gagner son argent facilement et rapidement ! C'est d'accord alors pour Bella ?

« Edward... je t'en prie... Oui, c'est d'accord pour Bella !»

- Merci... Ah au fait au cas où tu te poserais la question... Aaron va bien ! Merci pour lui !

« J'allais te le demander ! A-t-il été au pédiatre récemment ?»

- Non... Plus depuis sa radio des hanches ! Tout allait bien !

« Il n'a pas refait de convulsions ?»

- Non... Il a quelques absences mais rien d'inquiétant qu'on ne sait pas gérer ! Je vais raccrocher, le crédit ne pousse pas sur des arbres !

« D'accord... Je suis contente que tu ais appelé !»

- Ouais... moi aussi !

« Tu me manques, Edward !»

- Tu as mon adresse, je crois !

Esmé soupirait. _C'est vrai que je n'étais pas indulgent avec elle ni avec eux... _

- Excuse-moi M'man...

« Non, je comprends... J'aimerais que toi et ton père régliez vos problèmes mais ce n'est pas encore le cas...»

- Ca prendra du temps !

« Je sais... A samedi soir mon chéri !»

- Ouais... A samedi !

Je raccrochais, avec l'envie de la rappeler pour annuler notre présence. _J'avais eu envie de leur présenter Bella... Carlisle la connaissait déjà mais pas en tant que petite-amie. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais aussi être quelqu'un de bien pour une femme ! Et quelle femme ! _

J'avais déposé Aaron chez Chelsea pour faire un peu de rangement dans le pavillon et en passant, je m'étais renseigné pour l'inscrire dans une halte-garderie. J'avais récupéré des prospectus sur les horaires, les inscriptions, et la participation financière des parents. _Je comptais faire un calcul pour voir si je n'y gagnerai pas à laisser mon enfant entre les mains de professionnels plutôt qu'entre celles de Chelsea qui, visiblement, se lassait de jouer les gardes-enfants ! _J'attrapais ma calculette et une feuille pour comparer ce que je donnais. _Il était urgent que je me trouve un autre emploi... mon papi me payait bien mais malheureusement pas suffisamment ! _

Deux coups puissants sur la porte résonnaient.

- Entre Emmett !

- Ouh merde ! J'avais encore zappé... Est-ce que mon cher filleul fait sa sieste ?

- Non... Il est chez Chelsea pour deux heures !

Une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un chignon strict et un tailleur le suivait. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. _Serait-ce l'assistante sociale ? _Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement et se serrait dans ma gorge.

- La dame cherchait ton adresse alors je l'ai accompagné ! Ca va vieux ?

Je serrais la main d'Emmett qui partit dans la cuisine se faire un café comme à son habitude. _Un copain attend qu'on le serve... un ami ouvre le frigo sans demander ! C'est comme ça ! _La femme s'approchait de moi. Elle avait environ 35 ans et semblait froide et distante. Elle me tendait la main et observait les alentours. _Merde merde merde ! _

- Bonjour... Edward Cullen !

- Tanya Denali, assistante sociale ! Je suis ici pour faire état des conditions de vie, d'hygiène et d'environnement du petit Aaron Cullen ! Où est l'enfant ? Je voudrais le voir !


	17. Chapter 16 : Je DOIS pouvoir assumer

_**B'soir-b'jour les filles (et les mecs mais j'sais pas où ils sont!)**_

_**voici un chapitre tout neuf, avec une Tanya...  
Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.**_

_**Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde personnellement, alors je remercie ici :**_

_**Audrey, bb23, catiuski, **__**Coco**__** (**__Merci surtout à toi de me lire encore, c'est un vrai plaisir de savoir que ce que je fais te convient !__**), Coeur2crystal, emilie0611, eliloulou, erika shoval, fan-par-hasard21, halay, isabellamisa, IshaLane, Justine24, may971, ninie08, noirbleu2002, oliveronica massen cullen, polyanna, Ptiteaurel, **__**Samystère**__** (**__Un heureux événement est toujours plus important que le reste, les FF peuvent attendre =)__**), **__**Sisko13**__** (**__J'espère alors que la suite continuera de te plaire =)__**), **__**vampire-human-werewolf **__**(**__Attends encore un peu pour Royce, j'vais t'en donner des raisons de lui vouloir du mal ;-)__**).**_

_**Je voudrais aussi adresser un remerciement tout particulier à **_

_**/!\ L'enfant . des . cimetieres / Coraly./!\ **_

_**Je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement car tu n'as pas activé les envois de messages privés mais sache en tout cas que ton message m'a énormément touché. Je le suis d'autant plus sachant que tu n'as pas l'habitude apparemment de ce genre de MP. Je ne suis pas à cheval sur les reviews, j'écris par plaisir et même si une seule personne devait me lire, je continuerai. Je suis vraiment déjà super contente de ton message, de savoir que tu lis et relis mes histoires. C'est toujours très gratifiant. **_

_**J'espère que tu trouveras à ton tour ce message, parce que je tenais sincèrement, du fond du coeur, à t'en remercier. C'était aussi très important et j'ai été déçue de ne pas pouvoir te contacter avant pour te laisser ce petit mot.  
Alors continue de lire, continue d'aimer cette saga (même toi la "gothique parfois un peu morbide"), tu trouveras j'en suis certaine ton bonheur sur ce site qui réunit pleins de gens qui ont le même intérêt que toi pour Twilight ! **_

_**Prends soin de toi !**_

_**Tiffany. **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et pour celles qui se posaient la question,**_

_**l'anniversaire de Carlisle c'est au prochain, soit dans une semaine !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous,**_

_**je vous embrasse**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

_Merde merde merde ! Fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui hein ? PUTAIN ! _J'accompagnais l'assistante sociale dans le pavillon. Puis évidemment, l'appartement est dans un bazar pas possible ! _Bordel j'ai encore foiré ! _

- Je veux voir la chambre de l'enfant !

_Bon ça, ça allait à peu près... _J'ouvrais la porte sur la pièce sombre et allumais la lumière.

- Voilà... C'est ici qu'il dort !

_Et merde ! Une couche sur la table à langer... _J'avançais discrètement et attrapais la couche souillée pour la mettre dans la poubelle. _Elle n'avait pas été dupe ! Ses yeux analysaient tout... _Je la voyais noter. _C'est pas bon ça, hein ? _

- Vous n'ouvrez jamais les volets ?

- Le petit a fait sa sieste avant de partir chez la baby-sitter...

- Aérer une pièce est conseillée... Surtout celle d'un enfant !

- Je l'ai juste levé, changé et nous sommes partis immédiatement ! Je l'aère, jveux dire... Ca ne sent pas mauvais ni rien...

- Avec la poubelle que vous venez de compléter, ça finira par sentir mauvais, et très rapidement Monsieur Cullen !

Elle mettait un point sec sur son calepin. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle s'approchait du lit.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ce tee-shirt ?

- Le mien... Pour que Aaron ait mon odeur...

Elle eut une drôle de grimace et continuait d'arpenter la pièce. _Le tee-shirt était noué et entortillé aux barreaux. Aaron pouvait juste le sentir et pas s'étouffer avec ! Y a du mal à donner son odeur à son bébé ?_ Ses doigts effleuraient chaque peluche, chaque vêtement. Elle ouvrait l'armoire et attrapait un body qu'elle dépliait et inspectait. _Elle croit que je lave pas ou quoi ? _

- C'est vous qui faites le linge et le repassage ?

- Oui, évidemment ! Je sais que c'est pas très bien repassé mais ce n'est pas froissé non plus...

Elle se retournait brusquement vers moi.

- Monsieur Cullen, ayez l'obligeance de me laisser faire mes propres déductions je vous prie !

_Pas aimable ! _

- Excusez-moi... Pour tout vous dire... ça m'angoisse... Je ne fais rien de mal, j'élève mon fils du mieux que je peux et...  
- Il ne s'agit pas de faire les choses du mieux que vous le pouvez monsieur Cullen ! Il s'agit d'élever un enfant !

Elle tournait des talons et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Je voudrais le carnet de santé de votre enfant, ainsi que tous les examens potentiels qu'il a dû subir récemment, à savoir ses radios, ses certificats médicaux, son bilan après son opération de son hernie, ses ordonnances, ses médicaments...

_Putain mais c'est incroyable ? Comment elle sait qu'il s'est fait opérer d'une hernie et qu'il est sous traitement médical ? _Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour trouver dans le bureau son dossier médical. Je gardais scrupuleusement chaque ordonnance, même ses renouvellements. _On ne plaisante pas avec la santé d'Aaron ! Ca, c'est hors de question ! J'suis sûrement bordélique pour le reste, mais pour Aaron, tout a une place précise et soignée ! _J'attrapais les porte-documents qui le concernaient, ainsi que son carnet de santé, mon certificat de mutuelle et tout le tatouin.

Mes membres tremblaient. _Il y a juste dans mon salon une assistante sociale, expédiée par les bons soins de mes anciens beaux-parents, pour me reprendre mon fils. Juste une nana qui a le pouvoir d'aller chercher Aaron, de me l'enlever et m'empêcher à vie de le revoir ! _Mon p'tit mec... Mon p'tit gars... est-ce que ce Noël-ci serait plus pourri que les autres, parce qu'Aaron n'y serait pas ? _Etait-ce là la punition de ma vie ? Perdre mon gamin ? _

_Depuis qu'elle m'en avait parlé, je rêvais d'un Noël avec lui, et avec Bella. Juste tous les trois, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant n'existait pas ! _Je veux juste m'asseoir par-terre devant une réplique miniature d'un petit sapin en plastique que j'aurai acheté dans un centre commercial bon marché, décoré de deux petites guirlandes et trois boules rouges, avec des cadeaux pour Aaron au pied, des cadeaux qui seraient peut-être même plus grands que le sapin... les lui ouvrir, les lui montrer. _Il ne s'en préoccuperait certainement pas, plus appâté par le papier cadeau... mais tout irait bien puisque je serai avec lui ! Peut-être que Bella serait là, assise face à nous, et montrerait ses cadeaux à mon petit. _Juste nous trois. Avec ces deux personnes que je ne connaissais même pas à Noël dernier et qui étaient devenues les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie...

J'avais une confiance aveugle en Bella. _Si elle m'avait parlé de ce Noël, c'est qu'elle y serait... Avec Aaron ? Mrs Denali le déciderait... _J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de ma compagne. Elle répondit sans tarder.

«Edward ?»

- Salut ma Bella...

Mon coeur battait trop fort et j'inspirais, pour ne pas me trahir.

«Comment tu vas ? Je suis heureuse de t'entendre et...»

- Bella... J'ai besoin que tu m'aides...

_Je détestais quémander de l'aide. Je détestais ça ! Plus que tout ! Parce que je suis papa, et que je DOIS pouvoir assumer..._

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ?»

- J'aurai besoin que tu passes récupérer Aaron chez Chelsea...

« Tu as trouvé un travail ? L'agence d'intérim t'a appelé ?»

- Une assistante sociale est dans mon salon...

_C'était ça, la réalité. Une assistante sociale est dans mon salon, à attendre pour m'enlever Aaron ! _

«Quoi ? Mais Edward, que...»

- Elle est venue Bella... elle est là...

«Oh mon dieu... Je vais venir... Je vais...»

- Bella... J'aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher Aaron chez Chelsea et que tu me le ramènes... Elle habite au numéro 18, au carrefour de la cinquième rue, à la droite du magasin de musique. Tu trouveras des lingettes dans son vanity et des vêtements propres au cas où et j'ai laissé son siège-auto chez elle...

« J'ai compris, je le récupère, l'arrange s'il est mal fagotté et je te le ramène !»

_C'était bon de compter sur elle... _Elle était si instinctive et volontaire... Si généreuse...

- Merci Bella !

« Je pars de suite !»

- Merci...

« Edward ?»

- Oui ?

« Ne doute jamais de toi en tant que père ! Tout ira bien... je le sais !»

- C'est gentil...

« Je le pense... Je file, je suis dans ma voiture !»

- Merci !

Je raccrochais et filais au salon. Emmett était toujours là, assis sur le canapé. Miss Denali se tenait en retrait, l'observant comme si elle avait peur de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle inspectait mon salon et je la voyais soulever un petit paquet de chips de midi qui traînait sur la table basse. _Cette femme a le pouvoir de me détruire... par un seul de ses rapports, elle peut m'enlever Aaron... Un seul mot de sa part, et le petit partirait chez ses grands-parents pour le restant de leurs jours... _Emmett et moi échangions un regard.

Il est resté. Grâce à lui, ses parents ont bien voulu me céder leur location à moindre frais et faire en sorte que mon fils et moi quittions notre ancien appartement. _Un miracle..._

- Il vous faut autant de temps pour me ramener un carnet de santé ? m'interrogeait l'assistante sociale.

- Je vérifiais que tous les papiers étaient bien là !

Elle m'adressait un regard et m'arrachait des mains les dossiers qu'elle s'empressait d'ouvrir.

- Beaucoup d'ordonnances... de visites au pédiatre...

- Ce sont des visites qui entrent dans le cadre d'un suivi médical précis chez le neurologue et le pédiatre...

Elle consultait la courbe de son poids.

- Il était très maigre à la naissance!

- L'addiction de sa mère y était pour beaucoup !

Elle refermait vivement le carnet de santé.

- Vous même être un ancien drogué !

- Oui... Mais je suis clean !

- Prouvez-le moi !

_Oh bordel ! En même temps... c'était ainsi à chaque fois ! Tout le monde doutait de moi ! _Dieu merci, j'étais également suivi à cause de ça et faisais régulièrement des prises de sang, dont un exemplaire était envoyé au commissariat, pour prouver que je ne touchais plus à toute cette merde ! Je me levais et filais dans ma chambre pour récupérer la dernière prise de sang qui datait d'il y a deux mois.

- Voilà... Je me fais surveiller deux fois par an ! C'est le dernier test en date !

Elle attrapait la feuille et examinait. Son regard se fronçait vers moi avant qu'elle ne me rende les résultats.

- C'est la moindre des choses à faire que d'être désintoxiqué quand on est père de famille !

_Ne pas riposter... ne rien dire ! _

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas Monsieur Cullen, c'est l'absence de votre fils aujourd'hui alors que vous ne travaillez pas et n'êtes pas en cours !

- Je vous l'ais dit ! Je l'ai laissé chez sa nourrice pour pouvoir faire un peu de rangement et de ménage et étudier la possibilité de l'inscrire dans une halte-garderie !

- Sa nourrice est agréée ?

- Non...

- Elle fait ça depuis longtemps ?

- Un an environ...

Une fois de plus, elle notait dans son carnet. Elle m'interrogeait ensuite sur l'alimentation que je proposais à Aaron, une journée type en sa compagnie et je m'échinais à répondre, sans rien cacher ou exagérer.

_Je suis le père que je suis. _

- Je pense que si Mr et Mrs Fonzianetti ont demandé mes services, ce n'est pas anodin !

- Leur fille s'est suicidée...

- Cela ne leur enlève pas leurs droits ! Les empêchez-vous de venir vous rendre visite ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ils ne sont jamais venus ici !

- Vous ne leur avez pas communiqué votre nouvelle adresse !

_Ben merde... parce qu'il fallait leur envoyer un recommandé quand je déménage maintenant ?_

- C'est pas comme si j'avais quitté le pays et empêché ma famille de parler ! Ils se connaissent...

- Vous ne leur rendez jamais visite avec l'enfant !

- Ecoutez... Mrs Denali...

- Miss Denali !

- Miss Denali... Je fais ce que je peux pour qu'Aaron ait toute sa famille auprès de lui. Toute sa vie, il vivra avec le fait que sa mère est décédée et qu'à cause de ses parents, il aura plus ou moins toujours des soucis de santé. Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre un enfant dans la merde par ma faute ! Heidi n'a jamais assumé le petit. Quand elle l'a abandonné, il ne portait qu'une couche et respirait tout juste de façon autonome. Je l'ai pris avec moi et dès ce jour-là, il ne m'a plus quitté. Les parents d'Heidi n'ont jamais RIEN fait, strictement rien, pour prendre des nouvelles du petit. Jamais ils n'ont appelé ou ne sont passés le voir. A l'enterrement, ils m'ont refusé ! Aaron n'est pas malheureux, ni maltraité, ni mal nourri, déshydraté ou sans soins. Je fais _tout _pour lui. Je préfère avoir faim et ne pas manger à mon aise, pour pouvoir lui acheter du lait, des couches et des habits. Aaron n'a jamais eu faim ! Jamais ! Et ça ne se produira pas ! Je ne laisse pas mon petit sale, affamé...

L'assistante sociale fronçait les sourcils et soupirait, reposant son stylo.

- Je vais être franche avec vous. Ca fait cinq ans que je fais ce métier, et cinq ans que j'entends tous les jours des discours comme les autres. L'orientation de ma carrière a fait que je ne crois plus en ces belles paroles dénuées d'égoïsme. Monsieur Cullen, vos antécédents ne jouent pas en votre faveur. Vous prétendez ne pas avoir d'argent, mais vous vivez dans un pavillon. Vous prétendez avoir faim, mais vous n'empêchez pas monsieur ici présent d'aller dans votre frigo se servir à manger. Vous êtes jeune, Monsieur Cullen. Très jeune. Vous avez faim, mais vous avez une volvo. Et vous avez assez d'argent pour vous permettre de mettre votre fils chez une nourrice, de surcroit non-agréée avec peu d'expérience, alors que vous êtes présent ici ! Et personnellement, je ne crois pas que l'on peut se sortir de la drogue !

_Alors c'était ça... Il n'y avait plus de place pour la rédemption. En prenant ma première dose à 16 ans, j'avais scellé mon sort. Je savais, et restais persuadé, que j'avais plus d'amour pour Aaron que quiconque sur terre. Ces putains de famille d'accueil n'y changeraient rien ! Jamais elles ne sauraient l'aimer comme je l'aime... Il est en moi tout le temps. Il est la part de ma vie la plus belle. Son sang est le mien... Quand il me sourit, c'est juste le cadeau le plus précieux du monde, parce qu'il ne sourit qu'à moi comme ça... C'est mon fils, mon petit, mon bébé ! _

Je sentais mon meilleur ami s'approcher et s'asseoir face à nous.

- Edward n'est pas tout seul ! On l'aide tous ! Ce pavillon appartient à mes parents et ils ont accepté de le lui prêter pour qu'il ait un endroit potable pour lui et son petit. La soeur d'Edward fait beaucoup pour lui, elle l'aide financièrement et je crois savoir qu'il a mis en vente sa volvo...

_A quoi ça servait qu'il explique tout ça ? J'avais déjà l'impression que Miss Denali avait pris sa décision._

- Je veux voir l'enfant !

_Si Chelsea faisait des histoires à Bella pour le lui rendre ? Si toutes ses affaires étaient sales et que le petit était crade ? Elle partirait immédiatement avec lui et..._

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir.

- Venez ! C'est eux !

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, prêt à exploser si Aaron était mal habillé ou sale. Je me précipitais pour voir Bella rentrer enfin avec Aaron et... _Et merde ! Kim ! Manquait plus qu'elle ! _

- Edwaaard ! Oh c'que tu m'as manqué !

Elle se jetait sur moi et entourait mon cou de ses bras pour pratiquement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- LACHE-MOI !

Je la repoussais violemment. _Pas de Bella... Pas d'Aaron... merde ! Merde merde merde ! _Je me tournais immédiatement vers l'assistante sociale qui, évidemment, n'avait rien raté du spectacle.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez en couple ! s'étonnait-elle.

- Je ne...

- C'est qui celle-là ?

_Oh putain Kim ! C'est pas le momen_t !

- L'assistante sociale... Miss Tanya Denali... Qui est venue voir Aaron... murmurais-je à l'ancienne meilleure amie d'Heidi. Kim avait son bras autour de ma nuque et ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Oups... excusez-moi Madame !

- Mademoiselle Denali ! Vous êtes ?

- Kim Anderson ! Je suis la petite-amie d'Edward, pour ne pas dire la femme de sa vie !

- Je vous croyais...

A ce moment-là, on toquait contre la porte et Bella entrait une seconde plus tard, Aaron sur les bras. _Oh merci seigneur il est impeccable ! _Je me précipitais sur eux et mon fils m'adressait un large sourire. _Mon p'tit gars... merci mon dieu ! _Je me penchais vers Bella pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

- Merci... soufflais-je très doucement.

- Désolée... il y avait du monde sur la route.

- C'est pas grave... C'est parfait !

Je l'embrassais de nouveau et me tournais vers Miss Denali. Kim avait la bouche grande ouverte et l'assistante sociale semblait éberluée.

- Et elle, qui c'est ?

- Je suis Isabella... La petite-amie de monsieur Cullen !

- Que...  
Tanya examinait successivement Kim et Bella, surprise. _En même temps tu m'étonnes... _

- Monsieur Cullen... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ?

Je tentais un sourire maladroit. _Kim, t'es morte ! C'est une promesse ! _

- Kim adore plaisanter... C'est... une bonne amie ! En fait, juste une amie de la maman d'Aaron... Et Bella... Isabella qui est là... c'est ma petite-amie... Ma _seule _et _sérieuse _compagne...

Je passais mon bras derrière le dos de Bella pour la ramener contre moi. Elle fronçait les sourcils en regardant Kim. Tanya soupirait et s'approchait.

- C'est l'enfant ?

- Oui... Aaron...

Elle lui tendait les bras et l'attrapait. Et mon fils, bonne pâte, se laissait faire et il lui souriait en plus ! _Cette femme est un vautour, bébé ! _Tanya retournait au salon et s'installait sur le canapé. Elle l'observait attentivement et ouvrait son body pour regarder la couche. Bella se hissait sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon oreille alors que nous étions dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Je me suis arrêtée pour le changer...

J'embrassais son front.

- Tu me sauves la vie... répondis-je doucement, mon bras autour de ses épaules.  
Kim passait à ce moment-là et bousculait Bella.

- Hé !

- Oh pardon !

Tanya continuait d'examiner Aaron, lui retirant son pull et le haut de son body. _Cherchait-elle des traces de coups ? Réellement ?_

- Aucun signe visible de maltraitance ni de malnutrition... Il a l'air relativement en bonne santé !

Je m'approchais et Bella prenait place aux côtés d'Emmett dans le salon. L'assistante sociale se relevait et me rendait Aaron.

_Elle me le rend ? Définitivement ?_

- Mon enquête ne s'arrête pas là, Monsieur Cullen. Votre histoire est pour le moins... atypique et je souhaite vérifier quelques points avant de rendre une décision. Si je m'arrêtais au cirque que je viens de voir, sachez qu'il vous serait retiré rapidement ! Vous me semblez ne pas savoir où vous en êtes...

- Je vous promets que Bella est ma seule petite-amie ! Dis-le lui, Kim !

L'ancienne amie d'Heidi haussait les épaules avec une petite grimace. _Putain ouvre-là ta gueule ! _

- Oui... J'aime bien plaisanter ! Je m'emporte des fois mais Edward est très séduisant...

Tanya m'observait avec un léger sourire, bien vite effacé.

- Là n'est pas le sujet ! Monsieur Cullen, je vous conseille de faire du tri dans votre vie, et surtout d'offrir à Aaron moins de cirque autour de lui ! Je vais continuer mon enquête auprès de vos proches et attendez-vous à avoir de nouvelles visites, inopportunes... Au prochain imbroglio de votre part, vous pourrez vous préparer à donner votre enfant à des gens aimants et qui ne sont pas obligés d'avoir faim ! Un collègue viendra chercher votre garçon la semaine prochaine pour l'emmener voir un pédiatre agréé qui établira un bilan de santé complet !

- Quoi ?

- Je vous en prie Monsieur Cullen, ne vous y opposez pas ! Ca pourrait faire mauvais genre !

Elle quittait la pièce et le pavillon sans plus de précisions, nous laissant tous dans le salon. _Croient-ils sincèrement que je maltraite Aaron ? Si elle doute, c'est à cause de ce gros sac de nœuds qu'une seule personne a réussi à foutre ! ... Cette même personne qui venait de se lever discrètement pour regagner l'entrée..._

- KIM ANDERSON !

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Edward bondissait en direction du couloir et rattrapait Kim en un rien de temps. Emmett me regardait et se levait vivement à sa suite.

- Edward ! Laisse tomber !

_Il va quand même pas étriper Kim ?_ Je me précipitais à leur suite, Aaron dans mes bras. Edward avait plaqué Kim contre la porte d'entrée, tenant ses deux poignets dans ses mains.

- Ne refais... plus JAMAIS ça ! Compris ?

Son visage était furieux, noir de haine. Tous deux se fixaient dans les yeux et je devais avouer honnêtement qu'Edward me faisait peur ainsi. _Plus que peur... Comme s'il devenait fou ! _

- Lâche-moi... TOUT DE SUITE ! hurlait la blonde, faisant sèchement claquer ses bras pour les libérer de la poigne de mon compagnon.

Immédiatement, Emmett attrapait Edward et le faisait reculer.

- Ca va mec, c'est bon... Il ne s'est rien passé ! Kim va partir !

Edward continuait de la fixer, plus furieux que jamais. _Pourquoi était-il en colère comme ça ? Certes, Kim avait eu des gestes déplacés mais je savais où était la vérité, et je savais qu'Edward ne s'intéressait pas à elle... _

- Barre-toi Kim ! Et t'avises pas de remettre tes pieds ici, COMPRIS ?

Elle ouvrait la porte et m'observait, hautaine.

- Tu es tombé bien bas Cullen ! Je croyais que t'avais touché le fond avec Heidi mais là, tu cherches du pétrole !

- Casse-toi Kim ! tonnait Emmett.

Il maintenait toujours Edward un peu en retrait et la nana claquait la porte. Dans mes bras, Aaron sursautait. Edward se dégageait de l'emprise de son meilleur ami et s'approchait de nous.

_Je n'avais jamais mesuré ses accès de colère chez lui. Mais il y avait forcément une raison ! Edward n'était pas méchant ! Kim avait dû le pousser à bout, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Franchement, prétendre qu'elle est sa petite-amie devant une assistante sociale avec moi qui arrive derrière... _

Il inspirait bruyamment et j'accrochais son regard, redevenu timide et hésitant. _C'était si étrange... Comme s'il avait peur... _Doucement, je montais ma paume à sa joue et la posais dessus pour tenter de le calmer un temps soit peu. _Il devait être énervé... une assistante sociale, le risque de perdre son fils, et cette fille qui arrive la bouche en cul de poule prétendant être sa copine... de quoi vous détraquer ! _Il fermait les yeux sous mon toucher et je caressais sa joue de mon pouce, son front se posant contre le mien.

- Pardon...

- Ne t'en fais pas... Tout va bien...

Il me rapprochait de lui et passait son bras gauche autour de ma taille, nichant son visage contre mon cou. Je tenais Aaron sur mon bras gauche, le droit entourant la nuque de mon compagnon. J'embrassais son cou.

- Ca va Edward... C'est rien...

Emmett s'approchait de nous et pressait l'épaule d'Edward.

- T'en fais pas Ed'... Elle me fout en rogne aussi cette nana ! Un coup comme ça c'est à te faire péter un plomb !

Entre nous, Aaron s'agitait, bougeait ses jambes comme s'il voulait descendre. Edward se redressait de mon étreinte et l'observait un instant, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'installait contre son torse et caressait son dos, l'embrassant sur la joue. Il calait la tête d'Aaron contre son cou, le tenant d'un bras sous les fesses et sa main au niveau de la nuque du petit, son pouce caressant ses cheveux doucement. Il s'éloignait vers le salon avec lui, me laissant en compagnie d'Emmett.

_Honnêtement... la situation me désemparait. Edward passait son temps à ne pas parler, à se renfermer. J'imaginais combien l'idée que cette horrible bonne femme puisse lui enlever le petit à jamais devait être terrifiante pour un père. Aaron n'était pas maltraité, loin de là. Edward faisait tout pour lui ! Absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait ! _Emmett me fit un léger signe de la tête et attrapait brièvement ma main, m'incitant à le rejoindre. Je retrouvais mon petit-ami dans le canapé, qui donnait à Aaron sa sucette et le couvrait de petits bisous. Emmett et moi nous asseyions chacun à côté d'Edward et je posais ma main sur son genou, tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer sur notre présence avec lui. Aaron tripotait le fil qui maintenait sa sucette attachée à son body et Edward l'agitait devant lui, avant de le laisser faire.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal avec lui ?

- Heh vieux, t'as strictement rien à te reprocher !

Edward eut un rictus nerveux.

- Pitié Emmett ! Si cette Denali a débarqué, ce n'est sûrement pas pour le plaisir du déplacement et tu le sais !

- Et moi j'te dis qu'elle fera les déplacements pour rien, parce que tu es un bon père ! Aaron n'est pas maltraité, mal nourri, déshydraté et en mauvaise santé ! T'as toujours tout assumé en ce qui le concerne, alors arrête ! C'est pas le moment de paniquer là !

- Les parents d'Heidi...

- Sont des imbéciles ! Ils sont jamais venus voir Aaron, et ils t'envoient une assistante sociale aux fesses parce que ça leur a pété à la gueule ! Tu sais bien que la vieille est moitié autant fêlée que l'était sa fille ! Le père vaut rien, même moi j'suis plus intelligent que lui et pourtant, c'est pas bien compliqué d'être plus futé que moi !

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. _Edward avait raison : Emmett savait remettre quelqu'un d'aplomb ! _Edward restait concentré sur Aaron qui continuait sa petite vie et tripotait les manches du pull de son père.

- Heidi avait de gros problèmes, et ça datait bien avant que tu sois avec elle ! Elle trempait dans cette merde bien avant que tu la rencontres ! Vous avez fait Aaron, ouais c'est vrai ! Mais vaut ptètre mieux qu'elle ne soit plus dans les parages... T'imagines toi ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle s'en était occupée, sous drogue ? Elle touchait pas qu'au cannabis, tu l'as vu faire non de dieu ! T'étais le mieux placé pour voir ça ! J'te jure Edward que t'es un super papa pour ton petit ! La _Miss _Denali pourra enquêter autant qu'elle voudra, elle ne trouvera rien à te reprocher !

_Il a raison ! Entièrement ! Edward était cool et faisait le nécessaire pour élever son fils. _Je me rapprochais de mon petit-ami, me penchais vers lui et posais ma tête contre son épaule, mon bras entourant son ventre. Edward m'observait.

- Il a entièrement raison... Je suis persuadée que même si elle cherchait la plus petite bête, elle ne trouverait pas grand-chose à redire... Les parents d'Heidi ne sont jamais venus te voir ? Tôt ou tard, elle le saura !

_J'espérais qu'il croit en nos paroles. La situation devait être compliquée et je savais que peu de monde dans son entourage ne devait l'aider réellement. _Je n'étais pas moi-même maman, et je n'avais aucune idée du travail que cela exigeait, mais je savais, et voyais comme Edward s'en sortait bien. _C'est plus qu'une évidence ! Elle pourrait toquer chez moi pour «enquêter», je lui répondrai le plus honnêtement possible ! _

Je baladais ma main sur le torse d'Edward et il embrassait mon front avec lenteur, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la mienne. Entre nous, Aaron jouait avec mes doigts, tripotant une de mes bagues.

- Merci Bella...

J'attrapais son bras qui entourait mes reins et posais sa paume contre mon ventre, nouant mes doigts aux siens. _J'étais bien avec lui... Sereine comme je l'avais rarement été. _Je fermais les yeux un instant, soupirant de bien-être, bien calée contre lui. Il dégageait une chaleur naturelle réconfortante et si douce... _Je pouvais facilement m'endormir dans ses bras, en toute confiance ! Jamais Edward ne serait capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! _

- Z'êtes mignons !

Je rouvrais les yeux sur Emmett qui nous regardait en souriant. Edward fixait son regard sur lui, sa tête toujours calée contre la mienne. Un petit rire le secouait. Son meilleur ami se levait.

- Bon allez, pas que j'aime pas jouer le porte-chandelles mais j'commence à avoir faim, ma mère doit m'attendre !

Il se penchait vers Aaron et l'embrassait.

- Salut mon petit poulet ! Oh mais t'es beau comme un camion tu le sais ça ? Exactement comme ton parrain ! Allez, j'vous laisse les amoureux...

Je me redressais pour faire la bise à Emmett, la main d'Edward sur ma hanche.

La porte d'entrée claquait brutalement et une seconde plus tard à peine, Rosalie faisait son apparition dans le salon, visiblement affolée. Elle nous examinait un instant et se précipitait sur Edward, me poussant dans l'élan.

- Edward ! J'ai croisé Chelsea... Elle m'a dit qu'une assistante sociale était venue chez toi ! Tu as le petit ? Oh merci seigneur !

Elle les étreignait avec force et s'agenouillait devant le canapé, attrapant Aaron contre elle.

- Mon pauvre chéri... J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai appris... J'avais tellement peur de... de ne pas le revoir...

Elle éclatait alors en sanglots.

_Wow... émotive... Elle avait l'air d'avoir réellement eu peur ! _Sa dévotion envers Aaron et Edward était saisissante. Edward nous adressait un regard gêné et se penchait vers elle.

- Ca va Rose... Il est là... Tout va bien...

- J'ai eu peur... de pas être là pour vous... à cause de cette stupide entreprise, de cette stupide réunion, avec ces stupides actionnaires...

_C'était la première fois que je voyais une Rosalie Cullen à dimension humaine, qui se laissait aller et quittait son masque froid et glacé pour devenir quelqu'un... une femme aimante et attentionnée... _Je savais qu'elle et Edward avaient une relation très fusionnelle, a contrario de l'image froide et robotisée que je m'en étais faite. _Et je préférais cette Rosalie-là, indubitablement... _Edward l'aidait à se relever.

- Allez... Ne reste pas à genoux... Ca ne te va pas, Rose !

Elle se redressait et Edward l'entourait de ses bras.

- Calme-toi je t'en prie...

Des larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues de sa soeur, et Edward continuait de la consoler, la berçant imperceptiblement.

- Ca va Rose... Ca va...

Elle opinait, resserrant Aaron contre elle.

- Il t'est déjà arrivé tant de... de choses...

- Je ne les laisserai pas emmener Aaron comme ça ! Je vais me battre ! Je ne suis pas tout seul, pas vrai ?

Il plongeait son regard dans le mien et je ne pus que sourire. _Je l'aimais ainsi, combattif et décidé ! _Je lui adressais un petit clin d'oeil et Rosalie relevait la tête vers nous, ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes.

- Merci... d'avoir été là pour lui...

Emmett opinait et je fis de même, marmonnant un «de rien» à peine chuchoté. _J'ignorais que sa soeur était capable d'être reconnaissante d'une quelconque façon que ce soit ! _J'entrevoyais peut-être là une possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, de lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse avec lui. _Une petite évidence me frappait. Elle semblait agir avec tant de protection et de méfiance vis-à-vis d'Edward... un peu de la même façon que mon beau-frère ! Rosalie et Jasper ressentaient-ils les mêmes choses ? _Rosalie se méfiait-elle de moi et de mes intentions par rapport à Edward ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier ?

- Allez, je file ! soufflait Emmett.

- Merci...

Il tapait dans la main de son meilleur ami.

- J't'en prie ! A plus !

Emmett claquait la porte et je me retrouvais face à ce spectacle des Cullen unis ensemble. _Je me sentais presque de trop... étrangère au tableau... _

- Je... crois que je vais rentrer aussi...

Edward se redressait un peu.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?

Mes yeux allèrent de lui, à Rosalie. _Je serai volontiers restée à dire vrai. Je n'éprouvais plus ce besoin de rentrer chez moi à heure fixe... mais il avait sa soeur ce soir... Je n'avais pas ma place à rester ici ! _Rose se relevait et attrapait son sac à main, lissant sa robe noire.

- Je ne peux pas rester... Royce sera furieux quand il quittera cette réunion... Je dois rentrer !

Elle embrassait la joue de son frère, serrait Aaron contre sa poitrine et le rendait à son père. A mon niveau, elle me toisait du regard.

- Bonsoir Isabella...

- Bonsoir...

_Cette fille est vraiment l'incarnation type d'une femme impressionnante... _Je la regardais quitter la pièce et le pavillon, jusqu'à entendre sa voiture démarrer. Edward m'adressait un petit sourire et je me réinstallais proche de lui. Son index glissait sur ma joue.

- Elle a eu peur...

- Oui... On dirait... Elle tient beaucoup à vous deux !

- Crois-moi que c'est réciproque... Rosalie est... quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Et pour Aaron aussi...

- Je comprends... Comme Alice l'est pour moi !

Il acquiesçait et reportait son attention sur Aaron, qui, couché dans ses bras, somnolait. Je m'appuyais contre Edward et admirais à mon tour son fils fermer les yeux. Sa tête tombait lourdement sur le côté droit et il lâchait sa sucette, profondément endormi. Edward eut un petit sourire en l'entendant émettre un petit gémissement.

- Il est fatigué...

- La journée a été éprouvante... Je l'ai dérangé en pleine sieste chez Chelsea...

- Il dormira bien ce soir...

- Ca doit être bien de s'endormir dans les bras de son papa... soufflais-je.

Edward souriait et se tournait vers moi pour embrasser mon front.

- Tu peux t'endormir dans les miens quand tu veux...

Je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes doucement.

- Attends... je vais aller le coucher...

- D'accord !

Il s'exécutait et une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, me retrouvait dans le salon. Il venait à peine de se poser à côté de moi qu'il m'attirait à lui et m'enlaçait fortement. _C'est la chose que je préfère au monde avec lui... Toute cette tendresse et sa douceur... _Il penchait son visage vers moi et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes lentement, nos langues se contournant habilement, grisant chacune de mes cellules. Sa poigne se raffermissait sur moi et il positionnait son visage dans mon cou.

- Merci pour tout Bella... D'avoir réagis quand je t'ai appelé... De l'avoir changé... merci beaucoup !

Je passais mes bras dans son dos, le caressant doucement.

- Ca me parait normal... Tu comptes pour moi...

Il m'attirait sur lui, m'enlaçant sans me lâcher. _Je voulais tant me fondre dans son étreinte... Y rester pour toujours... être avec lui sans interruption... _

- Tu comptes aussi beaucoup dans ma vie...

J'inspirais son odeur masculine et frissonnais. _Edward Cullen était si différent des autres... sensible et touchant... _Il m'éloignait de lui et me donnait un nouveau long baiser électrisant, qui rompait le silence autour de nous. Je me noyais dans cet instant délicieux, sous son souffle chaud, ses lèvres grignotant les miennes avec tendresse, le bout de ses doigts courant sur mon corps.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

Sa bouche était pratiquement collée contre la mienne et je sentais sa chaleur contre mon visage. Il me distillait un petit baiser.

- Je vais chez mes parents dans une semaine pour l'anniversaire de Carlisle... Viens avec moi...

_Vraiment ? Il veut vraiment me présenter à ses parents... Sa mère ? Son père ? Que diraient-ils de moi ?_

- Edward... je...

- S'il te plaît...

Nos nez se touchaient et il encadrait mon visage de ses paumes pour frôler de nouveau mes lippes. _Comment y résister ?_

- D'accord... Je viendrai...

- Merci...

Il reprenait possession de mes lèvres, et m'allongeait sur le canapé avec des gestes d'une tendresse inégalée. Ses yeux vert brillaient d'une lueur qui m'enflammait, touchant en moi des endroits insoupçonnés de douceur et d'envie.

- Je veux qu'ils sachent qui tu es pour moi...

Il embrassait la paume de ma main droite alors que ma gauche se posait sur son torse.

_Comment LUI résister ?_


	18. Chapter 17 : Tu es plus que ça

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Oui je sais, une publication vendredi c'est devenu exceptionnel !**_

_**Mais je sais dores et déjà que je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews,**_

_**alors je vous envoie ce chapitre en avance pour vous remercier.  
Beaucoup de choses ont été à faire cette semaine**_

_**et j'ai des devoirs qui approchent pour mon CAP par correspondance, **_

_**devoirs que je vais faire et qui sont l'équivalent d'examens blancs,**_

_**alors comprenez que j'essaie de beaucoup travailler pour ne pas les rater,**_

_**ils comptent dans mon dossier final donc entre une FF et mon diplôme...**_

_**Ce n'est pas vous manquer de respect si je vous dis que je préfère réussir mes études qu'écrire !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Voici donc la première partie de l'anniversaire de Carlisle.  
La suite sera au chapitre 18 bien évidemment !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end,**_

_**on se retrouvera en début de semaine comme d'habitude.**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

- Ouais enfin voilà quoi, c'est mon fils !

Edward installait Aaron contre lui, le dos contre son torse, pour qu'il puisse faire face à Angela et Ben. Si Ben connaissait le bébé, Angela, elle, le découvrait pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient et elle restait muette, la bouche moitié ouverte. Ben passait son doigt sous son menton.

- Ferme la bouche ma biche !

Angela me regardait, puis reportait son attention sur Aaron.

- Si j'y avais cru... C'est incroyable !

Edward souriait tout en massant de petits cercles le ventre de son fils.

- Et il a quel âge ?

- Il a eu cinq moins le 20 novembre !

Angela tendait son bras par-dessus la table du bar pour toucher la joue d'Aaron. _Elle adore les enfants ! Elle aurait aimé ne pas être fille unique et avoir une ribambelle de frères et soeurs ! _

- Oh salut toi ! Tu es beau comme un coeur !

Edward eut un petit sourire en la voyant faire.

- Je peux le porter ?

- Bien sûr !

Edward se levait pour le lui tendre et ma meilleure amie gâtifiait devant le petit.

- Oh mais que tu es joli ! Salut toi, c'est tata Angie !

A côté d'elle, Ben se tapait le front violemment.

- Oh beh alors là si elle s'autoproclame tata Angie, on est dans la merde !

Nous éclations de rire mais Angela ne s'en préoccupait pas. Aaron tenait ses index entre ses petits poings et l'observait comme si c'était une extraterrestre ! _Il n'était pas sauvage en tout cas ! Certains gamins se seraient mis à brailler pour moins que ça ! _Edward tournait sa tête vers moi avec un léger sourire et attrapait ma main sous la table pour entrelacer nos doigts.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle le prendrait bien ! Elle adore les enfants !

Il opinait, mais je le savais soulagé. _Angela n'était pas de ces nanas qui aurait à tout prix cherché à savoir la vérité ! D'ailleurs, quand je lui avais annoncé qu'Edward avait un petit gars, elle ne m'avait pas demandé qui était la mère et comment c'était arrivé, non ! Elle m'avait juste engueulée parce que je ne lui avais pas encore présenté ! _Edward penchait son visage vers le mien et je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nous entendîmes Ben et Angela éclater de rire et tournions la tête. Ma meilleure amie tenait Aaron debout, l'aidant en le soutenant par-dessous les bras. Aaron l'observait et pliait et dépliait ses jambes comme s'il rebondissait. Il s'assurait d'avoir l'attention d'Angie et recommençait. Edward et moi nous mettions à rire devant ce spectacle et Aaron tournait la tête vers nous, avec un petit sourire. Il portait son poing à sa bouche et continuait de s'agiter.

- Il a vachement de force !

Ben se penchait et lui chatouillait les dessous de pieds. Aaron bougeait ses jambes dès qu'il le sentait, et ils jouèrent ensemble de longues minutes. Aussi, j'en profitais pour avoir un petit câlin avec mon compagnon. Je rapprochais ma chaise de la sienne et collais ma tête contre son torse. Il m'entourait de ses bras puissants et embrassait mon front, avant de caler sa joue contre. Ses yeux pétillaient à la vue de son fils. _Les choses étaient dures pour lui, surtout depuis la venue de cette assistante sociale qui l'avait fait énormément culpabiliser. Mais par dessus tout primait chez lui une immense fierté de sa paternité et ce, tous les jours ! _

Angela tirait la langue, un peu fatiguée de maintenir le bébé à bout de bras.

- Aaron, arrête ça tu vas tuer Angela !

Edward se relevait pour reprendre son fils. Il l'installait dans une position assise sur sa cuisse.

- Allez on va pas tarder à rentrer ça va être l'heure du bain !

Je me penchais pour ramasser mon sac et sortir mes clés de voiture. Immédiatement, Aaron reportait son attention vers le bruit et je lui agitais mon trousseau devant le visage.

- Oh mais dis-moi ça fait du bruit ça !

Il tendait ses mains et essayait de refermer ses poings sur les clés. Je lui laissais les toucher mais Edward les lui sortait in-extremis de la bouche. Ben et Angela ne voulurent pas que l'on paie, sous prétexte que l'invitation émanait d'eux. _Ils étaient déjà rusés séparément mais alors maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble... Mister et Miss Foxy n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! _

- C'était sympa de rencontrer ce petit bonhomme !

Angela était encore en train de bisouiller le bébé qui était installé dans son siège auto.

- Vous faites quoi ce soir ? demandait Edward.

- On a rien prévu de spécial, pourquoi ?

- Venez à la maison, Emmett est tout seul, on pourrait se faire une pizza après que le petit soit couché ! Ca lui fera plaisir de vous voir en plus, ils vous aiment bien !

Angela bondissait.

- Oh oui quelle bonne idée !

- On vous suit en voiture !

Dans l'habitacle, je me sentais sereine. _J'ai un magnifique et adorable petit-ami, des amis supers compréhensifs ! _

- Ca te fait plaisir qu'ils viennent ce soir ?

- Oui, beaucoup !

Edward me répondit par un clin d'oeil.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir... Tu es souvent à la maison et tu ne passes plus beaucoup de temps avec Angie !

- Elle comprend tu sais ! Et puis elle fait pareil depuis qu'elle est avec Ben et j'ai jamais râlé parce que je suis une petite fille bien élevée !

Edward eut un rire et caressait ma joue brièvement. Il tournait dans sa rue, la voiture d'Angela derrière nous et ralentissait, plissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce trafic ?

Je tournais mon regard dans la direction où il prêtait attention et constatais que... _Putain ! C'est bien une voiture de flics devant sa maison ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement et je regardais Edward qui avait la bouche entrouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que... Ils sont chez moi ?

- Gare-toi ! Quelque chose s'est peut-être passé...

Immédiatement, mon petit-ami se rangeait le long du trottoir derrière la voiture des policiers et à peine le moteur éteint, il sortait. Je suivais le mouvement mais restais près de la voiture avec un TRES mauvais pressentiment. _Trois gendarmes... et au milieu d'eux, l'assistante sociale ! Merde, merde, merde ! _

- Monsieur Edward Cullen ?

- Oui c'est moi ! Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

Angela et Ben arrivaient à ma hauteur en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un des policiers s'approchait d'Edward avec une plaquette.

- Où se trouve l'enfant Aaron Cullen ?

- Euh... Dans ma voiture... Pourquoi ?

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, les flics et l'assistante sociale se dirigèrent vers nous et extirpèrent Aaron du siège auto. Edward revint, le visage tout à coup plus dur. _Oh mon dieu... est-ce qu'ils allaient lui retirer le petit ? C'était ça ? Des flics et l'assistante sociale ? _Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement et en une demi-seconde, j'imaginais déjà Edward hurler de rendre le bébé, suppliant et implorant. _Qu'allait-il se passer s'ils le lui enlevaient et que plus jamais il ne le revoit ?_

- Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Mon compagnon était à la hauteur du chef de la troupe de police. Tanya Denali agrippait Aaron contre elle et l'observait, visiblement soucieuse.

- Nous avons été appelé par Mrs Denali...

- MISS DENALI ! s'exclamait l'assistante.

_Gamine ! _Deux des trois gendarmes lui adressèrent un drôle de regard.

- Miss Denali nous a appelé il y a une vingtaine de minutes, affirmant que vous aviez enlevé Aaron Cullen ! Vous ne l'avez pas présenté quand Miss Denali a frappé à votre porte aujourd'hui, pour l'emmener à une visite de contrôle chez un pédiatre qualifié dans le cadre de son enquête sociale sur vous-même !

Mes yeux s'agrandissèrent au fur et à mesure du discours du policier. _Enlevé son fils ? Pourquoi et surtout COMMENT Edward aurait-il pu enlever son propre gamin ? On nage en plein délire là ! _Je réprimais une violente envie de rire, ne voulant pas faire de tord à Edward. _Sérieux... Edward enlever Aaron ! _

- Je n'étais pas au courant de la date de cette visite ! Il est évident que je n'ai pas volontairement soustrait Aaron à cet examen ! J'étais simplement sorti avec mon fils, ma compagne et deux amis ici présents !

Le plus vieux des trois bonhommes se tournait vers Miss Denali.

- Monsieur Cullen a-t-il été notifié par écrit de ce rendez-vous ?

- Non, je l'avais prévenu que ce serait sans avertissement préalable mais...

- Bien, dans ce cas-là, je crois constater que vous vous êtes un peu emballée... Monsieur Cullen n'est pas assigné à résidence avec son enfant. Il peut donc aller et venir librement ! Un enlèvement provenant de l'enfant du Docteur Cullen m'aurait étonné...Vous avez le bébé, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Mesdemoiselles, messieurs...

_Une vraie mascarade pure et dure ! Cette bonne femme essaie de nous déstabiliser... _

Le camion de flics quittait la rue et nous laissait face à Denali. Elle ne cillait pourtant pas. _Garce ! _

- Je vais emmener Aaron subir des examens à l'hôpital immédiatement !

- Aaron va bien !

- Ce sera au pédiatre de le déterminer ! Un pédiatre _neutre _et engagé par nos soins !

Une boule de fureur m'emplissait la gorge et je bougeais les yeux pour apercevoir Edward qui lui faisait toujours face, presque énervé. _Je pouvais le sentir d'ici ! Et ça m'inquiétait, parce qu'il est un très bon père, malgré son jeune âge ! Je reste persuadée qu'ils font tout pour le déstabiliser ! Cette bonne femme ne m'inspire aucune confiance ! _L'assistante sociale commençait à s'éloigner avec Aaron mais mon petit-ami lui emboitait le pas.

- Je vous suis ! Laissez-moi prendre son carnet de santé !

Elle fit volte face.

- Allez seulement chercher son carnet de santé et rapportez-le moi ! Vous ne venez pas !

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, je viens ! Aaron va à l'hopital, je le suis !

- VOUS RESTEZ ICI POINT FINAL !

Edward s'immobilisait et je me rapprochais de lui. _S'il insistait, elle pourrait s'en servir contre lui et c'était une chose à éviter ! _J'attrapais la main de mon compagnon et la serrais. Sa paume était moite et il tremblait, sans jamais lâcher des yeux son fils.

- Edward... Dis-moi où est son carnet de santé je vais le lui chercher...

Sans que je n'obtienne de réponse, il fit demi-tour, rentrait dans la maison et revenait quelques instants plus tard avec le carnet.

- Voilà ! Vous le ramenez AVEC le petit, c'est clair ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'ordre de vous le retirer !

_Pas encore ? PAS ENCORE ? Mais ils ne peuvent pas ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de retirer un enfant de son seul repère ! C'est immonde ! _L'assistante sociale n'ajoutait rien et installait Aaron dans un siège avant de démarrer.

La nausée m'envahissait en regardant ce véhicule partir. Angela et Ben s'approchèrent de nous et, timidement, manifestaient à Edward leur soutien.

- On va rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne !

- Elle ne peut pas te le prendre !

_J'aurais voulu les croire mais je savais très bien que ça ne se passait pas forcément toujours ainsi. Combien de parents étaient frappé par surprise, se levant un jour et ouvrant à une assistante sociale qui prenait les petits sans jamais les ramener ? _Edward, lui, restait silencieux. Je sentais simplement sa main dans la mienne qui serrait fort. Je me sentais tellement impuissante face à sa peine... tellement inutile...

Aussi, j'entraînais mon compagnon dans son pavillon, pour qu'il attende. _Parce qu'elle va revenir, hein ? _Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un verre d'eau. Angela arrivait à mon niveau et passait sa main sur mon épaule.

- Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit... On va attendre avec vous...

- Merci...

- Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

_A la vérité : très mal. Mal parce qu'Edward était secoué... sonné par ces accusations d'enlèvement sur son propre enfant, et le risque de le perdre. Et aussi mal parce qu'à cotoyer ce petit bonhomme de cinq mois, souriant et très câlin, je m'y étais attachée... Il faisait partie d'Edward, et j'avais pris mon compagnon avec son bébé ! _

- Je ne sais pas...

Angela pressait ma main et je rejoignais Edward au salon qui était assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

_Quel con ! MAIS QUEL CON PUTAIN ! _J'le savais ça qu'elle devait repasser un jour de la semaine pour l'emmener faire ces examens... JE LE SAVAIS ! Et comme une merde que je suis, je suis sorti ! J'ai pris mon môme, je me suis octroyé une heure dehors avec mes amis... _Et résultat : accusé d'enlèvement sur mon propre enfant ! Bordel mais quelle poisse c'est pas vrai ! _Bella, Angela et Ben faisaient ce que tout ami et petite-amie étaient censés faire : me dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever Aaron sur le champ sans prévenir... _Mais s'ils trouvaient une putain de petite chose que mon pédiatre avait laissé échappé ? _Ne serait-ce qu'un ridicule bleu qu'il se faisait quand ça lui arrivait de taper contre le rebord de la table à langer ou les barreaux du lit quand il est trop agité... _Aaron est fragile. Et c'est de notre faute. A Heidi et à moi. Je ne l'ai pas porté huit mois, mais je l'ai conçu ! C'est comme ça... Et si la connerie de mon ex y était pour beaucoup, je n'étais pas blanc comme les dents..._

Je ne supportais pas de voir Bella, Ben et Angela tenter de me réconforter. Je ne le mérite franchement pas ! _Ils ignorent toute cette drogue qui a circulé et que j'ai pris... Et dans le feu de l'action, ces piqûres qu'il m'était arrivé d'administrer à Heidi pour «continuer le kiff»... et me faire aussi ! _Je me détesterai toujours pour ça ! Dès l'instant où j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte, même si ça a été dur, je me suis sevré. J'ai essayé du moins. Parfois j'y arrivais, parfois je craquais. Mais petit à petit, j'ai remplacé mes doses par de la réglisse. La cure de désintox ordonnée par le juge a été ma bouée de sauvetage. Je savais que j'y arriverai, parce que je savais déjà le faire tout seul ! _Mais je n'avais pas assez mis de pression sur Heidi pour qu'elle arrête de déconner avec Aaron dans son ventre ! _Je la détestais pour ça, et j'ai cessé d'avoir toute pitié pour elle quand on a découvert son corps. _Elle a choisi la lâcheté, tant pis ! Elle a vécu comme une merde, sa mort n'a été que le triste reflet de sa vie ! _

Ce fut comme un déclic alors qui se produisit. _Mon fils ne pourrait jamais compter sur elle ! JAMAIS ! Pas même dans ses souvenirs, pas même lorsqu'il grandirait, que je l'engueulerai pour X raison et qu'il me cracherait au visage : «MAMAN ELLE AURAIT PAS FAIT CA»_. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, je sais très bien qu'il me reprochera un tas de choses... _à tenter que je puisse le garder avec moi aussi loin ! _Aussi, je me levais et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Ce n'est pas la mienne mais c'est celle où je me sens entier. Et normal. Je suis égoïste, mais j'aime aussi la présence d'Aaron pour ça. Pour cet oubli, et ce pardon que je m'accorde quand je le prends dans mes bras. J'attrapais le cliché d'Heidi que je gardais dans sa commode, sous une pile de vêtements. _Je n'osais pas trop afficher ostensiblement sa mère dans sa chambre, mais je n'osais jusque là pas le dégager ! Mais si je dois perdre mon fils, ce sera sa faute et entièrement la sienne. _Cette photo n'a rien à faire là ! Je la gardais pour me rappeler du mal que l'on a fait. _A trop ressasser, on finit par oublier de faire attention à ce qui pourrait se passer... _Je chiffonnais le cliché sous mes doigts en une petite boule. _La plus petite boule possible... _Deux bras entourèrent ma taille. Deux bras fins.

_Ceux de Bella... Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, je me sentais normal avec elle, et plus seulement en présence d'Aaron. C'était comme si elle gommait tout peu à peu, sans me juger._

Lentement, timidement, sa main glissait à la mienne et attrapait la photo.

- C'est sa mère ?

J'opinais. _Je viens de froisser la dernière image de la mère de mon fils, Bella ! _Je sentais sa poitrine contre mon dos, et sa tête entre mes omoplates. Sa paume caressait mon ventre avec douceur.

- Il va revenir...

_Oui, parce qu'elle n'a «pas encore» l'ordre de l'emmener ! _

- Vivre avec l'idée que je l'élève et me saigne pour d'autres parents me...

- Shhhhhh... Tu l'élèves pour toi ! Aaron restera là, parmi nous ! J'en suis certaine !

_Je voulais tellement la croire. Tellement, tellement... _

- Si tu l'avais vu quand il est né... Il était si petit... une vraie demie-crevette !

Je sentais son souffle derrière moi et elle me fit face, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu aurais des photos ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai que ça... Tu veux les voir ?

Elle opinait.

- J'aimerais beaucoup...

Nos mains entrelacées, je la dirigeais vers ma chambre pour attraper les trois albums pleins que j'ai sur mon fils. Elle m'entraînait au salon, qui était désert.

- Où sont Ben et Angie ?

- Ils sont partis mais ils repasseront ce soir... Ils se sentaient un peu...

- Mal à l'aise ?

Elle haussait simplement les épaules. _Je les comprenais... _Nous nous installions sur le canapé et j'ouvrais le premier album sur mes genoux. La première photo d'Aaron le montrait allongé sur le lit de ma soeur. _Je n'avais voulu aucune photo de lui à l'hôpital, sous perfusion et compagnie... _

- Oh ! Oh il était tout petit !

- Il est né prématuré et bien plus maigre que la moyenne ! Il dormait tout le temps !

Je continuais de tourner les pages, me replongeant dans ces photos datant de juin dernier. Il y avait un cliché où j'étais assis sur un fauteuil à bascule, toujours chez Rose, le petit calé contre mon torse, tous deux endormis. Bella eut un petit sourire.

- Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à dormir !

J'acquiesçais et me remémorais chaque instant. _Comme ce cliché où Aaron et moi étions devant un gâteau. Il était né le 20 juin comme moi et du coup, j'avais manqué mon anniversaire. Aussi, le 20 juillet, ma soeur nous avait offert un gâteau à tous les deux ! _Rose avait toujours été là pour nous, depuis le début. Il n'y avait pas une page sans qu'elle ne soit sur une photo. _Emmett aussi ! _Il y avait cet instantané, où Aaron était allongé sur mon avant-bras. Il était à peine plus grand. Le deuxième album commençait sur la colocation que j'avais partagé avec Emmett de mai à août cette année. _Au début, il acceptait le bébé ! C'est son filleul après tout ! Mais même s'il ne disait rien, je savais que vivre avec un ptit gars n'était pas toujours facile ! _Alors j'avais quitté la coloc, pour lui laisser un peu de liberté. Il y avait une nouvelle série de photos où Aaron observait l'appareil, le suivant des yeux. Bella éclatait de rire.

- Il a l'air si sérieux sur celles-ci !

- Ca devait l'intriguer !

Puis, des nouvelles dans le bain, dans la chambre, sur le canapé, avec ses doudous, ses sucettes, ou ma soeur et Emmett. Les parents d'Emmett aussi m'aidaient quand ils le pouvaient. Sans sa mère et ses précieux conseils, j'aurais souvent pataugé ! _Je lui devais le nom de cet excellent pédiatre que j'avais actuellement ! Je lui devais aussi les explications pour les dosages du lait en poudre pour les biberons ! Katy est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! _

Emmett l'avait aussi déguisé avec un de ses maillots de foot américain. Aaron pataugeait dans ce gros machin !

- C'est l'idée d'Emmett je parie ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Elle souriait et embrassait ma joue, ce à quoi je lui répondis par le même geste. _Je partageais ces moments avec Bella... et c'était comme si... comme si elle prenait enfin réellement part à la vie de mon fils. Je lui ouvrais sans concession l'histoire de nos vies, sans rien cacher. _Elle me semblait tellement vouloir s'investir, connaitre mon bébé... _J'avais toujours senti qu'elle était différente, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle serait si bien, si belle, si douce et si gentille... _

Je dévoilais de nouveaux clichés.

- Et ça c'est qui ?

- Une des responsables de mon cas quand j'étais en désintox. Je suis passée la remercier pour tout en août, et lui présenter mon bébé. Elle connaissait Heidi, elle avait tenté de l'aider. Ca me paraissait logique d'aller la voir...

Bella acquiesçait.

- Elle a sûrement dû être très fière !

- Elle l'était ! D'ailleurs elle m'envoie toujours une petite carte pour Aaron dès qu'elle en a l'occasion... Je les lui garde toutes dans une boite.

A cet instant, la sonnerie retentissait. _Aaron ! _Je me levais précipitamment pour aller ouvrir. _Elle me l'a ramené ! Merci mon dieu, merci ! _Mon fils me tendait les bras et les jambes, et je l'attrapais rapidement pour l'embrasser et le serrer tout contre moi. _Ne pars pas mon gars, juste... ne pars jamais ! _L'assistante sociale reprenait la parole.

- Tout est en ordre et relativement conforme à ce qu'il y a dans son carnet de santé !

Sans rien ajouter, elle quittait le pavillon. _Alors c'est tout ? Elle dit ça et elle se barre ? Et l'avenir, il est fait de quoi ?_

- Attendez !

Je l'interpellais et elle se retournait.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Et bien je continue mon enquête, et en fonction des résultats, je prendrai une décision !

_«Je continue et je prends une décision»... alors mon avenir était toujours suspendu à elle... _

**::..**

_16 décembre. Anniversaire de Carlisle. _Gé-nial ! Mais en fait à la limite, je m'en fichais. Aaron était toujours avec moi, et ça c'était le plus important. Dans la voiture, Bella s'inspectait dans le rétroviseur, de façon nerveuse. _Elle s'est faite tellement jolie... J'crois qu'elle stressait un peu à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents. _Mais moi, j'en étais plutôt fier. Fier qu'elle soit là, avec moi, douce et parfaite. Bella raccrochait son portable et coupait la discussion qu'elle avait apparemment avec sa mère. Je me garais à 18h45 devant la grande maison d'Esmé.

- Ca va là ? J'en fais pas trop ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et l'embrasser au recoin de la bouche.

- Tu es parfaite.

_Parce que c'est le cas ! _Je détachais Aaron et nous entrions dans la maison. Une douce odeur m'assaillait les narines. Rien n'avait changé ici, depuis septembre et la dernière fois que j'avais passé ces portes. Tout était à sa place, incroyablement propre et brillant. Les yeux de Bella se baladèrent sur la décoration.

- Wow ! C'est grand !

Sa main trouvait instinctivement la mienne et je la serrais fortement pour la conduire à la cuisine. Esmé s'affairait autour du four, en compagnie de Mona, une des aides de maman.

- Salut !

Esmé se redressait et son visage s'illuminait.

- Oooh Edward ! Vous êtes déjà là ?  
Elle s'approchait et m'embrassait, avant de prendre Aaron dans ses bras.

- Mais que tu as grandi mon garçon... Tu es très beau ! Heh oui ! Oh elles te plaisent mes boucles d'oreille ?

Aaron les lui tripotait, comme il aimait le faire. Tout contre moi, je sentais Bella, sa main toujours nouée à la mienne, nos doigts entrelacés. _Elle est là, elle est avec moi, et je suis là, je suis avec elle._

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Renée m'avait appelé. _Des banalités, et puis pour me proposer de venir passer noël chez elle ! _Et aussi parce qu'Alice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui raconter pour Edward. _Adieu vie privée ! _Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose qu'une grande réjouissance de la part de ma mère.

_«C'est génial pour toi Bella ! C'est sûrement un homme de confiance !»_

_« Oui, il l'est !»_

_«Ta soeur m'a parlé de son... bébé !»_

_« Je m'en doutais ! Ecoute, si ça doit poser un souci, je...»_

_« Non Bella attends...ça ne me pose aucun problème tu sais, mais je te demanderai de faire attention. La situation est délicate et c'est un homme sans femme jusque là pour son petit. Fais attention qu'il ne te prenne pas pour la mère de cet enfant !»_

_« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est stupide !»_

_« Simple précaution. Tu n'es pas la mère de ce garçon et si jamais il use, abuse et te demande sans cesse de le garder...»_

_« Renée... Ca ne se passe pas du tout comme ça ! Il ne le demande jamais, il déteste ça ! Il se débrouille très bien et sait où sont les choses dans sa tête ! Je vais raccrocher, je vais chez les parents d'Edward ce soir !»_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me demandait de me méfier. Edward sait très bien que je ne suis pas la mère d'Aaron. A partir de là, il n'y a rien à ajouter de plus ! Ca ne s'emmêle pas. J'aime bien Aaron, il est très chou et adorable, je veux bien rendre service à Edward, ça me paraît normal. _Mais grand dieu... être la mère d'Aaron... c'est totalement irrationnel ! _

La maison des Cullen est tout simplement IMMENSE ! Très richement décoré, mais de façon relativement sobre. Pas d'extravagance. Dans la cuisine, Aaron était dans les bras de sa grand-mère. _C'était donc bien elle que j'avais vu au parc en compagnie d'Edward et de Kim avant que nous ne sortions ensemble ! _La ressemblance est frappante. Edward lui ressemble beaucoup ! Rosalie un peu moins. _C'est très intimidant de rentrer dans cette grande maison... j'avais l'impression de venir d'un monde totalement différent ! Et je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. _Après de longues minutes à la regarder gâtifier devant Aaron, elle rendait le bébé à Edward et se tournait vers moi. Je tenais toujours la main de mon compagnon. _Je suis ici pour lui, et non pour eux ! Ils pourront me juger, ça m'importera peu ! _

- Et vous, vous êtes Isabella...

- Oui ! Bonsoir, merci de m'inviter !

Un sourire bienveillant naissait sur le visage de cette femme.

- Edward a beaucoup insisté... Vous êtes étudiante je crois ?

- Oui, dans l'université d'Edward... C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connus !

_On m'a toujours appris que dans la vie, quelqu'un qui commence une conversation en te demandant ta situation professionnelle, c'est quelqu'un d'intéressé par une certaine aisance matérielle... _

- Vous êtes du même âge que mon fils ?

- J'ai 19 ans aussi, effectivement !

- Parfait ! Rosalie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Mais allez au salon je vous en prie ! Installez-vous, Mona va nous servir quelques rafraîchissements.

_Mona va NOUS servir ? Ca, ça me mettait mal à l'aise aussi ! _

- Allez-y ! Kim est déjà là !

_Pardon ? _

- Quoi ?

La voix d'Edward et la mienne s'élevèrent en même temps.

- Elle ne reste pas diner mais je l'ai convié à l'apéritif. Elle apprécie beaucoup Carlisle et c'est réciproque ! Vous connaissez Kim, Isabella ?

- Euh... oui...

_Oh non super ! _Edward et moi nous regardions et je sus en cet instant qu'il était profondément désolé. Nous nous levions pour aller au salon. Edward passait son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprochait de lui, pour embrasser ma tempe.

- Je suis désolé... J'ignorais qu'elle serait là...

- Ca ne fait rien... Tu es là toi aussi, c'est bien plus important !

Dans le couloir, il s'immobilisait face à moi, et caressait ma joue de sa main qui ne portait pas Aaron. Puis, lentement, ses doigts agrippèrent ma nuque et il penchait ses lèvres vers les miennes. Notre baiser fut doux, apaisé. Sa bouche jouait sur la mienne et bientôt, je découvrais sa langue qui enveloppait la mienne dans un écrin de tendresse incomparable. _Chaque baiser d'Edward me consume, me vend un peu plus à lui... _Je m'abandonnais au baiser, entourant la taille d'Edward de mes bras. Il posait son front contre le mien et soupirait.

- Je suis avec toi ce soir Edward... Je me fiche de Kim... Ce ne sera qu'un apéritif...

- Comment fais-tu pour garder ton calme ?

- Je serre les fesses ? suggérais-je.  
Edward éclatait de rire, m'embrassait une dernière fois et passait discrètement sa main sur les dites «Fesses serrées».

- Je les aime bien, même serrées...

Je réprimais un frisson de désir, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait.

- Tant mieux !

Le salon était vide. Esmé nous rejoignait.

- Kim doit être partie se rafraîchir... Qu'est-ce que vous désirez boire ? Pas d'alcool évidemment, vous reprenez la route !

Edward soufflait, assis sur le sofa, Aaron dans ses bras.

- Bon ben va pour un coca alors ! Bella ? Tu peux boire si tu le souhaites...

_Mais au regard de sa mère, je sus que si j'acceptais une boisson alcoolisée, ce serait un mauvais point !_

- Votre cocktail sans alcool s'il vous plaît...

Elle semblait se détendre en me tendant un verre.

- Avez-vous visité notre propriété ?

- Pas encore... Mais vous avez une jolie maison !

- Merci... Ca a demandé énormément de temps... Une maison n'est jamais finie de toute façon, il faut sans cesse refaire des peintures, des décorations, des travaux... C'est épuisant parfois !

- Surtout dans un espace comme celui-ci, commentais-je.

_Ca pour ça, ils devaient en avoir de la patience... et de l'argent ! _Esmé semblait apprécier.

- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Un peu plus d'un mois ! répondit Edward, en jouant avec les bras d'Aaron.

- Que pensez-vous de mon petit-fils ?

- Il est très mignon ! Et puis très gentil !

- Il tient beaucoup d'Edward. Mon fils était un enfant calme et posé. Bébé, il ne nous a jamais posé de problèmes particuliers. Il a rapidement fait ses nuits...

Mon petit-ami regardait sa main, et je sentais un certain dédain envahir ses yeux. _Il ne faut pas qu'il s'énerve maintenant ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance avec ses parents comme tous les enfants devraient en avoir une... _

- Aaron doit tenir de lui alors !

- Sauf pour les nuits ! murmurait Edward.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et effleurais sa cuisse pour le soutenir. _J'espérais surtout que les Cullen ne fassent pas un numéro «parents parfaits», sans quoi Edward exploserait ! _

- Et si je te faisais visiter ? demandait-il.

- Excellente idée ! s'enthousiasmait sa mère. Kim doit être à l'étage !

- Tiens, tu vas avec mamie Aaron ?

Edward l'embrassait et m'entraînait dans les couloirs, m'ouvrant chaque porte. _L'ancienne chambre de Rosalie était un palace ! Salle de bain personnelle, chambre plus grande que mon salon, lit à baldaquin, espace bureautique, écran plat, ordinateur dernier cri... _

- Waoh ! Elle a dû se plaire ici !

- Ca a surtout cultivé son gout pour le luxe !

- Et ta chambre à toi ?

Il m'amenait à l'étage mais au moment où il allait tourner la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrait d'elle-même... _Sur Kim ! Aaaattends une minute toi ! Pourquoi tu sors de la chambre d'Edward ?_

- OH EDWARD TU ES LA !

Sans que je ne la vois arriver, elle se jetait sur Edward avec un large mouvement pour écarter ses bras et je me prenais une baigne en plein dans les yeux.

_WAOOOOWW LA VACHE ! _

- BELLA !

Edward se précipitait sur moi, alors que je touchais mon visage. _Elle m'a aveuglé là c'est sûr ! _

- Bella ! Ca va ?

- Oh Isabella je suis VRAIMENT navrée ! Pardon, j'étais tellement enthousiaste !

- Dégages Kim !

- Tu ne sais dire que ça en ce moment...

- Tu lui as FAIT MAL ! MERDE !

Il se penchait sur moi et retirait mes mains. _Ca lance ! _

- Fais-voir ça... Viens... Je vais te soigner...

Il m'amenait, me soutenant à moitié, jusqu'à la salle de bains et me faisait asseoir sur un rebord de la baignoire, fouillant dans un tas de médicaments. Puis, il humidifiait un gant avec de l'eau froide et reculait mes mains qui tenaient toujours mon coup.

- Laisse-moi te mettre ça... Ca va éviter de gonfler !

Dans la glace, j'observais que tout le côté gauche de mon visage était rougi. J'avais une grosse marque qui partait de l'oeil et se prolongeait sur ma joue. Edward tapotait avec douceur ma blessure. _Sale garce ! _

- Il faut des glaçons, ça sera plus efficace, tiens-moi ça !

Il ouvrait la porte.

- MAMAN !

- Oui ?  
- Tu peux monter des glaçons s'il te plaît ? Kim a cogné Bella !

- J'arrive !

Mon compagnon revenait à mes côtés et continuait de tapoter mon visage en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Esmé, avec une poche de glace.

- Tenez Isabella ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Kim sortait de ma chambre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle y foutait ?

Le visage d'Edward s'était durci alors qu'il arrachait les glaçons pour les mettre dans le gant et tamponner ma joue. _Ca lance, c'est affreux ! _

- Ca vous fait très mal Isabella ?

- Rien qui ne soit trop insupportable !

- Ca va aller, m'man... J'm'en occupe !

Esmé fouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie et me tendait un tube.

- Vous mettrez ça après avoir maintenu les glaçons. C'est une pommade qui va réduire l'hématome. Si vous vous sentez mal, Carlisle vous examinera en revenant dans une petite demie-heure !

_C'est bien ma veine ! Deux fois qu'Edward me ramasse ! Bravo Bella ! _

- Ca ira, ne vous inquiétez pas, merci !

Edward souriait et embrassait légèrement ma joue, me faisant rougir.

- Elle a la tête dure !

_Oui bon ça va ! _Esmé nous adressait un sourire discret et quittait la pièce. Après avoir maintenu le gant quelques longues minutes, Edward le reposait et débouchait le tube de pommade.

- Ca sera moins gonflé... T'as pas mal ?

- Non ça va, ça lance un peu c'est tout !

Il appliquait avec douceur le médicament sur mon visage. _Ses gestes étaient très légers, très apaisants... _

- Elle mériterait que je l'étête et la pende sur le fil à linge par les cheveux ! sifflait-il.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Sanguinaire !

- Non mais elle m'énerve ! Je sais pas quel cirque elle joue mais ça ne me plaît pas ! C'est un manque de respect total envers toi déjà, puis moi aussi...

- Elle était comme ça, avant ?

Edward reposait le tube, se lavait les mains et se réinstallait proche de moi. _Il n'évoquait que peu son passé, et je savais que Kim était directement liée à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ancienne junkie elle aussi ! Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi elle était encore avec lui..._

- Disons que... enfin tu sais... A l'époque... je n'étais pas vraiment en couple comme je le suis avec toi maintenant... On était tout un groupe. Une dizaine. La drogue aidant... on faisait parfois des choses qui sont peu compatibles avec une relation stable !

_Oh... _Son regard fuyant fixait un point sur le carrelage de la pièce. _Evidemment, c'était à prévoir... Mais je n'avais pas prévu de ressentir ce pincement au coeur douloureux à l'imaginer avec Heidi... et Kim... et sûrement les autres filles de leur groupe... _Je sentis une main timide attraper la mienne.

- J'ai changé Bella !

- Je sais...

_C'était le cas. Je ne l'avais pas connu durant sa drôle de période mais j'étais convaincue qu'il n'était plus le même homme ! _

- Quand je pense à tout ça... et quand je me dis que je n'étais qu'à quelques kilomètres de toi... je faisais toutes ces conneries, et j'ai changé ma vie à jamais. Alors que si je t'avais croisé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tout serait tellement différent et Aaron pourrait être notre...

Il s'immobilisait, ne terminant pas sa phrase, et instinctivement j'arrêtais de respirer, comme momifiée. _Notre... ? _Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et en cet instant, les mots entendus un peu plus tôt dans la bouche de ma mère me revinrent à l'esprit.

_«Fais attention qu'il ne te prenne pas pour la mère de cet enfant !»_

Ces pensées me tordirent le ventre brutalement. _Edward allait-il vraiment me confondre avec la mère de son fils ? Etait-ce qu'il cherchait ? Ce qu'il souhaitait ? _Je n'ai que 19 ans, je ne suis pas prête pour être une mère d'une quelconque façon que ce soit !

- Edward...

- Excuse-moi, je me suis emballé... Mais ce que je voulais te dire... c'est que si tu avais été dans ma vie avant, les choses seraient probablement différentes...

_Je comprenais son raisonnement. En un sens oui, les choses auraient été différentes... surtout avec notre entourage ! _Et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward pense que j'étais réticente à l'idée d'être sa petite-amie avec ce bébé. _Aaron ne me gène absolument pas, il est vraiment trop adorable et innocent pour être détesté ! _

- Tu veux dire que si on s'étaient rencontrés avant ta «période de rebellion», Jasper ne serait pas devenu cardiaque ?

Il eut un petit rire et sa main se posait sur mon épaule gauche.

- Sûrement... Il n'aura qu'à m'envoyer la note s'il va faire un bilan chez son cardio !

_Pas question ! _

- C'est pas ta faute, c'est lui qui devrait libérer les flatulences qui le pincent !

Nous éclations de rire et il rapprochait son visage du mien pour m'embrasser. Je me laissais aller à cet étreinte, oubliant mes mauvaises pensées et oubliant les paroles de Renée. _Je suis avec Edward de la façon dont je le souhaite et pas de la façon dont ils ont peur ! Point. _Je grimaçais bien vite malheureusement quand Edward posa sans faire attention sa main sur ma joue blessée.

- Outchh...

- Oh désolé ! Pardon pardon pardon !

- C'est pas grave... Tu veux qu'on descende ? Je ne pense pas que ton père ait prévu de fêter son anniversaire dans une salle de bains !

Au même moment, la sonnette retentissait.

- Ouais, t'as raison !

Il m'aidait à me redresser et embrassait ma tempe.

- Et puis Kim doit être autour d'Aaron et ça ne me plait pas beaucoup !

- T'es pire qu'un papa poule !

- Vraiment ? Alors je suis quel genre de papa volatile ?

- J'dirai une autruche !

- Papa autruche ! Ca m'plaît !

Il éclatait de rire à nouveau. Nous quittions la salle de bains et descendions les escaliers pour rejoindre les invités. A la dernière marche, Edward m'attirait à lui.

- C'est pas tant le fait d'être un papa autruche... c'est juste que je déteste que les personnes non appropriées approchent Aaron...

- Et est-ce que je fais partie des personnes appropriées moi ?

Son nez touchait le mien, nos fronts s'effleurant délicatement.

- Tu es bien plus que ça mon amour... Tellement, tellement plus que ça...

Son souffle mourrait sur mes lèvres et, craquant dans l'instant où il me donnait pour la toute première fois un surnom aussi touchant, j'enserrais sa nuque de toutes mes forces pour le serrer contre moi. _J'avais souvent été «sa» Bella, «sa douce Bella»... mais c'était la première fois que j'étais «son amour»... Et même si j'avouais que dans les films je trouvais ça craignos, venant de sa bouche, c'était une toute autre chose. _Chaque jour qui passait renforçait mes sentiments pour lui. _C'était tellement plus fort encore que ce que j'avais pu imaginer... _Il me distillait un rapide baiser et attrapait ma main, pour que nous rejoignimes le salon où les convives nous attendaient.

Rosalie était là, droite et splendide dans sa robe noire, accompagnée par son fidèle et dégoûtant fiancé Royce, dont le sourire pervers me faisait frissonner. Tous deux, ainsi qu'Esmé et Kim, nous regardaient d'un drôle d'air. _Je sais, j'suis défigurée ! _Mais je réalisais une chose supplémentaire... c'était Edward et moi, contre le reste du monde autour de nous...


	19. Chapter 18 : Bon anniversaire, papa !

_**Halli Hollay Hallo !**_

_**Voici la suite de l'anniversaire de Carlisle.**_

_**Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer certaines petites choses dedans! **_

_**/!\ Petite note à propos de Jardin Public :**__** j'ai supprimé l'histoire en attendant de la commencer réellement. Donc on repart de zéro mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne trouvez plus le lien "Jardin Public", j'ai supprimé ma note tout à fait volontairement. Quand elle réapparaitra, vous saurez que le premier chapitre n'est pas loin lol Je crois que c'est **_Annouk _**qui m'a demandé. **__**Si vous voulez du coup avoir une alerte pour Jardin Public, vous en recevrez une lorsque je la lancerai si vous m'avez inscrite en author alert, ou si vous me suivez sur mon compte twitter **__**(voir profil) /!\**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.  
J'espère du fond du coeur ne pas vous décevoir au fil des lignes.**_

_**C'est très important pour moi.  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,**_

_**à très vite pour la suite!**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Nous étions installés sur le canapé autour de toasts. Le père d'Edward avait appelé de l'hôpital, nous informant qu'il aurait du retard suite à une consultation imprévue. Esmé, en hôte disponible, animait les discussions. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'elle écoutait son gendre déblatérer des âneries plus grosses que lui.

- Nous espérons quadrupler le chiffre d'affaire d'ici décembre. La courbe économique de l'entreprise a fait un bond spectaculaire. La publicité où Rosalie est notre effigie a été d'une grande efficacité ! Votre fille est une pépite d'or... Sa présence nous rapporte tellement gros !

Je manquais m'étouffer avec ma cacahuète que je venais d'avaler. _Attends attends attends... Il vient CLAIREMENT de considérer Rosalie comme un bout de viande qu'on expose ? C'est une vraie tâche ce mec ma parole ! _Mais ce qui m'étonnait bien plus, au dela de ses paroles inadmissibles, c'était le silence de Rose, elle qui d'habitude ne semble pas avare de critiques faciles et vives !

- Je suis flattée mon cher Royce que vous compariez ma fille à une pépite d'or !

Edward, assis sur le fauteuil à côté, buvait en silence, le regard noir. _Sa soeur, il l'aime. Nul doute que les paroles de Royce ont dû l'interpeler autant que moi ! _Rosalie, elle, jouait avec Aaron. Elle lui chatouillait le bout du nez et le petit avait des mouvements brefs du visage pour la faire arrêter. Elle souriait à son neveu et le chatouillait. Il gigotait, inconscient de la tension autour de lui. Quant à Kim, elle riait à gorge déployée à chaque commentaire. _Elle n'a pas pris du cocktail sans alcool elle ! _Esmé attrapait une assiette de toasts et me la tendait.

- Isabella, un autre amuse-bouche ?

_Oui non pardon, pas un vulgaire toast, un «amuse-bouche». Chez les Cullen, nous ne nous distrayions pas la gueule, mais la bouche ! Mea Culpa ! _

- Volontiers, ils sont délicieux !

_Seigneur... J'ai jamais utilisé un langage aussi pompeux de toute ma vie ! _

- Kim, tu les lui passes s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr !  
Elle m'approchait l'assiette.

- Tu sais Isabella, une petite morphologie comme toi ne devrait pas en reprendre !

- Pourquoi ?

_Bah ouais mais j'ai faim moi ! _

- Parce que tu prendras du poids facilement. Et quand ça te tombera là, bonjour les dégâts ! Edward risquerait de ne plus vouloir te déshabiller ensuite !

Elle éclatait de rire en s'étouffant dans son toast. _Non mais je rêve ! _

- Je préfère avoir des kilos en trop, qu'une case en moins... sifflais-je.

Edward à côté de moi recrachait pratiquement son coca dans son verre en m'entendant. Un large sourire naissait sur son visage et il riait, tentant désespérément d'avaler le liquide dans sa bouche. Kim s'offensait, prenant des airs de dame.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas à qui tu fais allusion !

_Mais à toi ma chérie, à toi ! _

- Personnellement, et je ne dis pas ça par flatterie car dieu sait combien les compliments ne me viennent pas facilement, mais je vous trouve très belle Isabella !

Je levais mon regard vers Royce. _Ca se dit ça ? Devant sa fiancée en plus ? Pourquoi il a sorti ça ici et maintenant ? Ce mec me fait froid dans le dos... Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune âme, aucune lumière... si ce n'est une étincelle fortement déplaisante qui me donnait envie de partir d'ici rapidement ! Dieu merci, je n'étais pas seule ! _Rosalie, comme moi, regardait Monsieur King II avec un air outré sur le visage. Ce dernier la foudroyait du regard et à côté, je vis Edward se redresser dans son fauteuil, les yeux plantés sur son futur beau-frère. _Ca va chauffer...! _

- Ta nana est à ta droite, King ! crachait Edward.

Un large sourire s'étirait sur le visage de Royce mais il ne répondit pas. Les yeux d'Esmé naviguaient sur nous tous et elle consultait sa montre.

- Je me demande ce que fait Carlisle... Il ne devrait plus tarder !

Royce tournait légèrement la tête vers Rosalie et reniflait.

- Vous ne sentez pas une drôle d'odeur ?  
Il observait Aaron. _Oh seigneur il va critiquer ça aussi ? _Il se penchait davantage contre le petit et se reculait vivement. Immédiatement, Edward se levait et attrapait le petit.

- Oh mais c'est épouvantable ! Tu devrais veiller à son hygiène !

_Ah ouais, il critique ça aussi ! Quel con ! Il va jamais aux toilettes ce monsieur ? _

- C'est nauséabond ! Avec de la nourriture à proximité en plus !

- Royce !

- OH CA VA KING FERME-LA ! T'EN AS PORTE DES COUCHES AUSSI IMBECILE !

Je me terrais en entendant Edward crier, fixant King de façon sèche et sans appel possible. _Ce mec est définitivement un abruti ! _Aaron s'agitait, commençant à chouiner. Edward embrassait sa joue et quittait le salon. Royce continuait de se ventiler, comme s'il était à l'article de la mort.

- C'est infecte ! Mona ne peut-elle pas aérer la pièce Esmé ?

- Mona est rentrée chez elle !

- En plus vous la faites rentrer chez elle alors que vous recevez...

_Bordel mais faites-le taire ! _Je sentais la colère m'envahir vivement. Il n'a aucun respect, aucune tolérance, il est vulgaire et grossier, et totalement imbuvable !

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas dans notre coin Esmé ! Je vous promets que c'est écoeurant ! Franchement, déjà, un enfant à 19 ans...

Simultanément, Rosalie et moi nous levions d'un même bond. Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand.

- Ca va comme ça ?

- Tu vas trop loin Royce ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé !

- Royce ! Je pense qu'Edward fait ce qu'il peut et son enfant est toujours dans un état très convenable ! s'exclamait Esmé

Enfin, elle s'imposait. _Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! _Un vent frais d'hiver s'engouffrait dans la pièce et Kim se levait.

- J'ai froid !

_La soirée va être longue... _Aussi, je ne me rasseyais pas dans le canapé. _Edward devait être passablement énervé... J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il bouillait intérieurement ! Il perdait patience... _

- Excusez-moi Mrs Cullen, je vais voir si Edward a besoin de quelque chose !

- Bien sûr Isabella... Il doit être dans la salle de bains !

- Merci, pardon...

Je quittais les invités et me dirigeais vers l'étage. _A première vue quand j'avais vu Carlisle à l'hôpital, j'avais un peu de mal à saisir pleinement pourquoi Edward semblait si remonté. Mais maintenant que j'avais assisté à ce spectacle, je comprenais pourquoi il semblait peu enclin aux réunions familiales. _Esmé n'était pas «monstrueuse» en elle-même. Elle semblait simplement passive. Il me semble que si le copain de ma fille la traite comme de la viande, et s'il fait des remarques aussi déplacées à mon petit-fils, je l'aurais mis dehors depuis un joli moment ! _Ceci dit, dès qu'elle avait haussé la voix, King n'avait plus émis de commentaires douteux ! _

Un filet de lumière émanait de la salle de bains et j'entendais la voix de mon compagnon parler à voix basse. Par l'entrebaillement, je l'observais attacher une couche propre à Aaron.

- Et je te jure que s'il recommence, je lui fais bouffer ta couche !

Aaron semblait l'écouter attentivement, agitant tes pieds et faisant de petits «areuh» trop mignons. _J'adore quand il fait ça... Il est si choupinet ce petit.._. _Comment lui être insensible comme l'est Royce ?_

- Ouais j'suis d'accord avec toi mon p'tit gars ! On va lui faire sa fête à «Tonton-prout-prout-King»!

_Tonton-prout-prout-King ? Ca lui va comme un gant ! _J'éclatais de rire et ouvrais la porte pour le rejoindre. Edward sursautait et tournait la tête vers moi alors que je refermais l'entrée.

- Vous avez fait vos petits plans machiavéliques tous les deux ?

Une main posée sur le ventre du petit, Edward se penchait pour lui attraper un épais pyjama propre.

- Ouais... On a trouvé une petite idée de dessert pour ce monsieur ! Hein mon chou ?

Aaron bougeait vivement sous lui et Edward lui passait son habit.

- Je lui ai ouvert la fenêtre...

Un léger sourire naissait sur le visage d'Edward.

- Il a encore fait certains commentaires ?

- Rien d'intéressant...

_Je préférais passer sous silence qu'il avait bafoué le travail de papa d'Edward. _J'observais les gestes précis et assurés de mon compagnon qui redressait Aaron pour attacher les pressions du pyjama du petit.

- Et voilà mon bébé ! Tout beau tout propre !

Edward lui passait un coton avec du lait de toilette sur les mains et le visage. Puis, il l'attrapait dans ses bras et embrassait sa joue.

- Je t'aime mon p'tit mec !

Mon coeur se serrait à l'entendre et le voir faire et je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Edward ne trichait pas avec Aaron. Il l'aime sincèrement, malgré les circonstances, malgré les sacrifices que cela implique. Malgré tout ça, Edward l'adore plus que tout au monde ! Et franchement... à imaginer qu'on veuille le lui retirer... ça me faisait beaucoup de peine pour eux. Parce qu'Edward n'a qu'Aaron... Mais Aaron aime aussi Edward... Tous ces sourires, ces «câlins» de bébé... C'est bien une preuve que l'enfant se sent bien, non ? _

J'aidais mon petit-ami à ranger et mettre à la poubelle les lingettes et la couche usagée puis il attrapait la vanity et nous redescendions en bas. Dans le salon, le silence religieux était étouffant. Esmé semblait très contrariée et Rosalie était appuyée contre elle, sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère qui lui caressait doucement la joue. Kim buvait et se vengeait sur les petits fours. King n'était pas dans mon champ de vision. _Rosalie n'a pas l'air bien... _Elle fermait les yeux sous la caresse de sa maman, cherchant visiblement une quelconque tendresse. _Elle doit pas en avoir souvent avec cet espèce de singe ! _Edward et moi échangions un regard devant ce tableau qui me faisait beaucoup de peine. _Rosalie n'est pas heureuse et honnêtement, j'avais beaucoup de compassion pour cette reine des glaces. Vivre avec un homme pareil doit être difficile. Elle doit forcément se poser des questions en plus en le voyant faire..._

- Tu peux...

Edward me tendait Aaron et je le prenais.

- Bien sûr... Va la voir... murmurais-je.

- Merci...  
Il embrassait mon front et s'approchait de sa mère et sa soeur, s'agenouillant devant elles.

- Je suis désolée Edward de ce qu'a fait Royce...

- T'en fais pas Rose... C'est vraiment pas important !

Elle soupirait lourdement, visiblement lasse.

- Mona a parfois la main un peu lourde sur les alcools dans les cocktails... Il se sentait sûrement étourdi ! expliquait Esmé.

_Et ben si monsieur King ne tient pas l'alcool, monsieur King va se mettre à la limonade, c'est pas difficile ! _Dans mes bras, Aaron restait sage, ses doigts essayant d'attraper mon pendentif.

- Ca te plaît ça ?

Il l'analysait, sourcils froncés. Ses petits doigts frolant mon cou me chatouillaient et je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Edward était toujours devant sa soeur et j'essayais de les observer discrètement, sans pour autant passer pour une voyeuse. A côté de moi, Kim faisait la même chose, sauf qu'elle ne se cachait pas.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Papa... Oublions ça... disait alors Esmé.

Edward se relevait et je remarquais que ses doigts tremblaient.

- Y a de la réglisse ?

Esmé fronçait les sourcils mais Rosalie fut plus rapide, extirpant de son sac un plein paquet de bonbons. _Oh la jolie gourmande. OOoohhh ! Y a des petits crocodiles en plus ! Oh non ! J'adore ! _Edward semblait étonné en regardant sa soeur ouvrir le paquet et lui tendre un rouleau de réglisse.

- J'en ai toujours un paquet au cas où...

Alors, Edward lui adressait un sourire fabuleux, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur toute spéciale. _J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une complicité-réglisse tous les deux... _Il portait à sa bouche le rouleau, attrapant l'extrémité avec ses dents et tirait pour en manger un gros bout. Puis, il enlaçait sa soeur et se tournait vers moi pour venir m'embrasser.

- Je vais marcher un peu avec Rosalie dehors... Ca te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, je te garde Aaron...

- Merci beaucoup ! Tu es en or !

L'odeur de son bonbon réveillait en moi une sacrée envie de sucré. Edward dut le remarquer car il dépliait un peu son rouleau.

- T'en veux ?

- Un tout petit bout... Je voudrais pas que ça retombe sur mes hanches ! ironisais-je alors que Kim se tenait à côté de moi.

Il m'en donnait et passait son bras sur les épaules de Rose, l'entrainant à l'extérieur. Je machonnais mon bonbon alors qu'Aaron le regardait et tendait le bras vers lui.

- C'est pas encore pour toi ça bébé ! Plus tard ! C'est pour les adultes gourmands !

Kim quittait la pièce à son tour et je sentais sur nous le regard de la mère d'Edward. Je lui adressais un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit, et elle se levait pour venir s'installer à côté de moi.

- Acceptez mes excuses pour ce début de soirée relativement manqué...

J'appréciais le geste, qui marquait là sûrement une certaine distinction et une grande dignité.

- Il n'y a pas de mal...

- J'ai bien vu que cela vous agaçait...

- C'est le comportement de votre beau-fils que je n'aime pas... surtout envers ce petit bonhomme...

Aaron se penchait et tirait sur ses pieds dans mes bras. Esmé lui caressait le dos et les cheveux dans un geste tendre, avec un petit sourire.

- Royce n'a pas la même conception du monde que nous...

- Je m'en étais aperçue...

- Le contact ne passera jamais avec Edward. Il l'a détesté dès le jour où sa soeur est partie vivre avec Royce...

- Il adore Rosalie !

- Et elle le lui rend bien vous savez... Ils sont très liés, depuis tout petit. Rose a toujours été très maternelle avec lui, il n'était pas rare qu'ils dorment ensemble. Elle l'aidait en tout, dans les devoirs, ses soucis de tous les jours... C'était une vraie petite maman ! Nous n'avons pas été très présents mon mari et moi pour eux, et je le regrette... Quand je vois Edward tenant ce petit garçon dans ses bras... Le temps passe si vite...

Elle prenait Aaron dans ses bras et j'observais cette femme, visiblement emplie de regrets.

- Je n'aime pas ce climat de mésentente. Je voudrais que toute notre famille soit réunie dans un certain calme... Qu'allez-vous penser de nous après ce début de soirée ?

_Je n'avais pas à les juger..._

- Ce n'est pas fini... Je pense que si chacun y met du sien, nous pouvons passer une bonne soirée Mrs Cullen...

- Vous êtes gentille...  
Un lourd soupir sortait d'elle.

- Je regrette tellement qu'Edward mange cette réglisse... Je me sens tellement coupable.

_Euh... C'est mal de manger une réglisse ?_

- Il la digèrera vite, ne vous en faites pas !

Elle haussait un sourcil en ma direction.

- Vous a-t-il parlé de ce qui lui était... arrivé ?

- Oui, je suis au courant pour la drogue...

- C'est mieux ainsi... Mais parfois il arrive qu'Edward ait quelques faiblesses... Comme tout à l'heure. Dès qu'il se met à trembler, c'est un signe avant-coureur. Il compense par de la réglisse... Rosalie en a toujours un paquet avec elle, elle a toujours peur qu'il trouve de la drogue par un quelconque moyen !

- Oh... Je l'ignorais...

_C'était donc ça cette histoire de réglisse... Et bien... C'était bon à savoir, même si savoir que parfois Edward se sentait rechuter me fit un énorme pincement au coeur. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir mal à ce point..._

- Et bien je crois que je vais essayer d'avoir un peu de réglisse sur moi aussi comme votre fille alors !

Je le pensais. _Si jamais Edward en avait besoin... _Sa mère m'adressait un grand sourire.

- Isabella... Vous êtes adorable ! Merci pour votre indulgence... Je crois qu'Edward est bien tombé...

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire. _Elle n'est pas si méchante dans le fond... Peu auraient eu ce geste spontané de venir présenter ses excuses..._

- J'espère avoir le loisir de mieux vous connaître Isabella !

- Je l'espère aussi !

- Prenez soin d'Edward...

- Je m'y efforce... Je tiens beaucoup à lui ! C'est un homme très doux et très souriant malgré tout ce qui lui tombe dessus... Je suis heureuse que mon petit-ami ait ces qualités !

Doucement, elle attrapait ma main et la pressait.

- Je suis heureuse que sa petite-amie ait aussi de nombreuses qualités...

Elle embrassait Aaron en regardant la table basse.

- Carlisle ne devrait plus tarder, il est 20h15. Je vais débarrasser un peu la table...

- Je vais vous aider !

- Restez assise !

- Ca ira plus vite !

Aaron sur une hanche, elle installait sur le plateau les verres et les assiettes vides que j'emmenais à la cuisine. J'entassais une pile d'assiettes à côté du lave-vaisselle dans l'optique de les y ranger. Esmé continuait des allers-retours pour finir de remettre à propre le salon. Kim apparaissait dans la cuisine.

- Bon, j'vais rentrer moi ! Edward n'est pas avec toi ?

_Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! _

- Attends...

Je me penchais dans le lave-vaisselle et appelais.

- Edward ? T'es là ? Ah ben non tu vois il est pas là-dedans donc j'en déduis qu'il n'est pas avec moi !

Kim tapota dans ses mains.

- Bravo Isabella ! Bel esprit !

Elle fit demi-tour sans plus de cérémonie et tombait sur Esmé qui se proposait de la raccompagner à son véhicule. Je me retrouvais seule dans la pièce et attrapais les assiettes pour les ranger dans les encoches prévues à cet effet.

J'entendais des pas derrière moi quand soudain, une main se posa sur mes fesses.

- Edward, arrête ! riais-je.

Mais la poigne se renforçait, fortement. Je me relevais comme électrocutée et tombais nez-à-nez avec la sale tronche de King. _Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! Hors de question ! _

- Alors là King t'as trois secondes pour retirer tes sales pattes de mes fesses, COMPRIS ?

- Isabella... Isabella...

- UN... DEUX... TR...

Mais il retirait sa main dans un large sourire vicieux et se reculait de quelques centimètres. Je rabaissais mon pull au maximum et remontais l'ouverture du lave-vaisselle. _Ce type est un ignoble personnage ! Si Rosalie savait ça... Et en plus, c'est un trouillard ! _

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te...

Mais à cet instant, Esmé revenait dans la cuisine, interrompant son dialogue. Royce me toisait, ses yeux brulants. Je remarquais la bosse qui déformait à peine son pantalon. _P'tite bite ! _

- Allez vous détendre Isabella... Merci de votre aide !

- Je vous en prie, Esmé !

Je passais devant King.

- Oui, merci de votre aide Isabella... susurrait-il en ma direction, avec un large sourire.

Je m'empressais de quitter la pièce pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter. _Même si j'avais essayé de ne pas me laisser submerger par la panique, il était évident que Royce n'avait pas un comportement normal. Qui ferait ça, qui plus est alors que sa fiancée est à quelques mètres ? C'est immonde ! Rien que la sensation de sentir sa main sur mes fesses me faisait frissonner... _Je ne voulais plus me retrouver seule avec lui ! Plus jamais ! Qui sait de quoi il est capable ? Un homme qui agit comme ça n'a aucun respect pour lui-même et pour les autres. _Et s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est de fuir ce genre de personnes ! Comment Rosalie supporte cet homme ? Il n'a même pas l'air de la respecter en tant que femme... _

Je quittais la maison pour aller dehors et retrouver Edward. _J'aurais dû mettre un bon coup de genou dans les parties de King, mais je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas subir de représailles... alors lâchement je rejoignais Edward, qui était beaucoup plus fort que moi physiquement et mentalement. _Dehors, l'air frais me fouettait le visage, me faisant frissonner dans mon mince pull. Je me frottais les bras et me laissais guider par la voix de mon compagnon et celui de sa soeur. Je les trouvais dans le jardin, assis sur un banc, enlacés. Edward lui murmurait de douces paroles de réconfort et Rosalie pleurait...

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

_Rosalie ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout ! _Je déteste Royce et je déteste sa façon de traiter les gens autour de lui ! Il est toujours méprisant, il me donne envie de vomir ! Qu'il s'en prenne à moi est une chose, mais présenter ma soeur comme une simple «belle-gueule» ou critiquer mon fils parce qu'il a fait ses selles dans sa couche... _C'est tellement puérile et stupide ! _S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde, je lui en aurais collé une. D'ailleurs, fallait pas qu'il pousse ce soir parce que la baffe pourrait très bien décoller sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre d'où elle sortait ! _J'étouffe dans cette barraque, comme à chaque fois que j'y viens ! _C'est vraiment parce que je ne veux pas qu'Aaron n'ait pas ses grands-parents à ses côtés.

Ma soeur se répendait en excuses depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, et les larmes submergeaient ses beaux yeux bleus. Je la tenais dans mes bras, pour la protéger du froid et surtout de toute cette merde.

- C'est pas grave Rose... C'est pas grave...

- Il... je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment... il est tellement... bizarre... et a un comportement si... déplacé que...

_Déplacé ? _

- Rosalie, est-ce que Royce te fait du mal ou te laisse penser qu'il pourrait t'en faire ?

Elle immobilisait ses yeux dans les miens un instant en silence et reposait sa tête contre mon torse.

- Non...

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui...  
Elle grelotait contre moi. _Moi je sais que tu mens, Rosalie. Tu n'es pas heureuse, et il n'est pas celui que tu espérais... Mais je ne peux rien faire sans que tu me parles ma Rose... Rien du tout ! Je te regarde changer et nous fuir... et je n'y peux rien ! _

- On devrait rentrer, tu vas avoir froid !

- Oui...

Je nous relevais et l'entraînais vers la porte. Bella se tenait un peu en retrait de celle-ci, le regard timide et les mains autour de sa poitrine. _Elle avait dû arriver et ne pas vouloir nous interrompre. _Je lui adressais un petit sourire et ses yeux naviguaient de Rose à moi. Je lui tendais ma main droite dont elle s'emparait et l'attirait à moi, Rosalie toujours dans mon étreinte. Ma soeur se libérait et posait ma main sur la taille de Bella. Elle reprenait son masque froid face à ma compagne. _Bella est une fille bien, Rose ! _

- Je ne veux pas te faire fuire, Rosalie... murmurait Bella.

- Tu ne me fais pas fuir, Isabella !

Elle rentrait avant nous dans la maison et ma petite-amie me regardait, un peu pâle.

- Elle n'est pas très bien, excuse-là...

- Je comprends...

Elle s'appuyait contre mon torse, nichant son visage dans mon cou et inspirant fortement. Ses bras me serraient très forts et je caressais son dos. _C'est très rare qu'elle ait de tels gestes.. _

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ?

- Oui... J'ai froid, c'est tout...

- Viens, on va rentrer !

Je déposais brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes et la raccompagnais à l'intérieur. 

Aaron faisait son opération séduction sur sa grand-mère. Elle l'avait sur ses genoux et le faisait bouger. Il lui adressait de grands sourires charmeurs comme il savait très bien les faire et je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Séducteur mon petiot ! Quand je pense que je pourrais le perdre... C'est comme si chaque instant devenait infiniment plus précieux... Comme si chaque seconde en sa compagnie était la dernière... _Je l'aimais. Je savais que je l'aimais profondément. Mais depuis que Miss Denali était entrée dans l'appartement pour le voir, j'avais complètement saisi à quel point Aaron devait passer avant tout, y compris avant les colères, les conflits et tout le reste ! Rosalie buvait une coupe de champagne et Royce était assis sur le canapé, affalé plus exactement, souriant sans arrêt en nous regardant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? _Je resserrais ma prise sur Bella, je n'avais pas aimé le compliment qu'il lui avait fait tout à l'heure.

Les phares d'une voiture éclairèrent le salon et la berline noire de Carlisle se garait dans l'allée. _Tant mieux ! Remarque, c'est bien d'avoir 1h45 de retard à ses cinquantes ans hein ! _Le chirurgien entrait dans le salon avec un léger sourire sur le visage et Esmé se levait avec mon petit dans ses bras.

- Regarde Aaron, c'est grand-père !

Carlisle eut un petit sourire et s'approchait de mon fils en lui tendant les mains.

- Ne lui dis pas ça Esmé ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 70 ans !

- Tu as encore vingt ans devant toi avant cette étape ! souriait ma mère en embrassant sa joue. Aaron observait mon père dans ses bras et se laissait bisouiller. _Je n'avais pas à intervenir... Quelque part j'étais content que mon fils ne soit pas rejeté par mes parents, même s'ils ne lui manifestaient qu'un intérêt tout relatif pour la galerie ! _

- Vous êtes tous là ! Je suis heureux que la famille soit complète ! Bonsoir ma chérie !

Carlisle embrassait Rosalie et serrait chaleureusement la main de Royce. _Et comme d'habitude, Bella sera la dernière... _Puis mon père s'approchait et me saluait d'un signe de tête.

- Bonsoir Edward !

- Bonsoir !

Je gardais mon bras autour des reins de Bella pendant qu'elle tripotait ma chemise d'un geste nerveux. _Elle le connait pourtant... _

- Isabella ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans un autre contexte que l'hôpital !

Ma compagne lui souriait avec de légères rougeurs sur le visage et lui tendait une main.

- C'est un plaisir aussi Monsieur Cullen ! Et bon anniversaire !

_Elle est adorable ! _Carlisle eut un petit rire et la remerciait.

- J'espère que vous excuserez mon retard, Isabella ! C'est très cavalier de laisser des invités attendre dans le salon !

- Je comprends, votre métier vous sollicite beaucoup malgré tous les événements qui peuvent jalonner une vie !

_Wow... Serait-ce de l'ironie ma douce ? _Un bref instant, Carlisle la fixait, interdit, puis reprenait son masque impassible de parfait hôte.

- Je suppose que vous avez tous faim ! Nous devrions passer à table !

- Bonne idée ! Installez-vous, je vais chercher les entrées !

Rosalie, Royce, Esmé avec Aaron et Carlisle se dirigèrent vers le salon. Je me tournais vers ma compagne.

- Bella, tu...

Elle posait sa tête contre mon torse, toute rouge.

- Excuse-moi mais ça a été plus fort que moi...

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. _C'était donc de l'ironie ! _Je l'enlaçais et embrassais son front et ses lèvres doucement puis nous regagnâmes la table. Rosalie tenait Aaron sur ses genoux. Je m'installais face à Carlisle, Esmé ayant pris place en bout de table, Bella à ma droite. Royce était face à Bella et Rosalie à l'autre extrémité de la table. Son fiancé la regardait d'un oeil noir.

- Seigneur, est-ce qu'il serait possible de dîner sans que tu prennes cet enfant sur tes genoux ?

Rosalie le toisait.

- Il ne te gène pas que je sache !

- Et s'il nous fait la même immondicité que tout à l'heure, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre que cela t'écoeure !

_Putain mais il va vraiment finir par les bouffer les couches ce connard ! _Carlisle fronçait les sourcils et observait son gendre.

- Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

- Aaron a fait ses selles, l'odeur a dérangé Monsieur King ! sifflais-je.

- C'était nauséabond et purement ho...

- Un bébé de cet âge-là ne contrôle pas son sphincter, Royce ! tranchait Carlisle.  
Je m'interrompais en entendant mon père sortir sa science pour calmer Royce. _Ben merde alors ! _Sous la table, je sentais les doigts froids de Bella serrer les miens.

- Je pense malgré tout que votre fils devrait changer plus souvent sa couche...

Je me levais brutalement et prenais Aaron des bras de ma soeur pour le garder avec moi.

- Voilà, au moins le temps que l'odeur aille jusqu'à toi, tu auras le temps de t'enfuir !

Un silence tombait sur la salle à manger. _Ce type m'énerve profondément ! Mais VRAIMENT ! _Il ne me chercherait pas dix ans de plus... Un jour, je me ferai une joie de lui en coller une et ça sera pas beau à voir ! Heureusement qu'ils ont du pognon pour la chirurgie reconstructrice parce que monsieur King ressemblera à une tortue !

Esmé revint avec un plat chaud dans ses mains, interrompant le silence.

- J'espère que ce sera bon, ça réchauffe depuis un petit moment ! Isabella, je vous sers ?

- Volontiers !

Ma compagne tendait son assiette et je me levais pour installer Aaron dans son cosy. Esmé distribuait un feuilleté à chacun et remportait le plat dans la cuisine. Je prenais une première bouchée... _génial ! Des fruits de mer... J'vais dégueuler toute la nuit ! _Je reposais mes couverts sur le rebord.

- Tu n'as pas faim, Edward ?

- J'aime pas ça !

- Oh attends je t'en avais préparé deux aux légumes !  
Elle se relevait, emportait mon assiette, et je me retrouvais à son retour avec un feuilleté aux petits légumes. _C'était bien la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de me préparer un plat spécifique... Mona était sûrement passée par là ! _Nous dégustions notre entrée tranquillement, avec une salade. Bella grignotait plus de verdure que son feuilleté. Alors que Carlisle et Royce entamait une grande discussion sur les actions que mon père avait investi dans la société des King, j'observais ma compagne et me penchais à son oreille en voyant les quelques moules qu'elle avait trié discrètement.

- T'aimes pas ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Tu veux mon autre feuilleté ? J'en mangerai qu'un de toute façon !

- Non ça ira, je vais reprendre un peu de salade par contre, la sauce est délicieuse !

Je voyais qu'elle regardait ma mère qui se resservait, sans oser lui demander le plat. J'attrapais le saladier et lui remettais quelques feuilles.

- Merci !

J'embrassais sa joue et reprenais un peu de verdure moi aussi. Ma mère vit bien que Bella ne mangeait pas les moules.

- Décidément, j'ai mal misé pour mon entrée...

Ma petite-amie rougissait.

- Pardonnez-moi... C'est simplement que je n'aime pas ! Mais le reste du feuilleté et votre salade sont très bons !

- Mangez ce que bon vous semble. Pour la suite, il y a un rôti et des pommes de terre aux herbes. Est-ce que cela vous conviendra ?

- Tout à fait ! Merci beaucoup !

_Wow dis donc ! Quelle prévenance ! _Esmé amenait avec ma soeur les plats suivants et les conversations s'élevaient. Aaron commençait à chouiner et je me levais préparer son biberon. Dans la cuisine, je me retrouvais seul avec lui et c'était pas plus mal. _C'était comme si j'étais en cage avec eux... comme si... je sais pas, comme si rien n'irait bien ! _

- Ca vient bébé, ça vient !

Je le berçais sur mon bras, goûtant la température du lait. _Parfait, t'es un chef Cullen ! _Je revenais à table avec le petit, son biberon et un bavoir et reprenais ma place. Mes parents et ma soeur discutait.

- Vous allez y aller pour les vacances alors ?

- Oui, Diego nous recevra dans sa villa...

_Une villa ? Des vacances ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?_

- Il serait ravi de vous voir d'ailleurs toi et Royce !

- Vous allez où ? demandais-je.

_Diego... Diego comme l'ancien collègue Porto-ricain de papa qui habite une somptueuse propriété aux Bahamas ? _Rosalie baissait les yeux en rougissant et Carlisle me répondit :

- Nous sommes invités pour Noël chez Diego, tu sais l'ancien chirurgien de l'hôpital.

_Pour Noël ? POUR NOËL ? Mais..._

- Vous serez pas là pour Noël ?

En soi, ce n'était pas une surprise. Mon fils continuait de téter tranquillement.

- Il nous a invité avec ta s...

- Mais... vous allez pas faire ça, si ? C'est le premier noël d'Aaron... De votre petit-fils...

Mes parents se regardèrent, un peu gênés. _Putain ! J'arrive pas à y croire... Ca dépasse tout ! TOUT ! Et Rosalie qui ne serait pas là... Je serai tout seul avec mon mome... _Un long moment, le silence s'imposait. Je me levais, ne supportant plus d'entendre ce calme. Je grimpais à l'étage avec mon fils qui avait régurgité sur son bavoir. Je le changeais, tentant à tout prix de me calmer. _Jamais rien ne changerait... parce qu'ils avaient été comme ça avec moi alors pourquoi avais-je espéré que ça serait différent pour Aaron ? J'suis bien trop con ! _Aussi, après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je redescendais.

Carlisle avait entamé la discussion avec Bella, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et comment va votre père Isabella ? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles !

Ma compagne me regardait et rougissait. C_harlie n'était pas au courant et franchement, je redoutais ça par dessus-tout ! Je ne me voyais pas débarquer dans son salon, moi le mec qu'il a fait aller en prison pour prises de stupéfiants, ivresse sur la voie publique et j'en passe ! _Pratiquement deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis les faits, mais je peinais à croire que c'était moi qui avait vécu toute cette merde !

- Il va bien, il travaille beaucoup vous savez !

- Il fait son métier avec beaucoup de professionnalisme...

- Oui... Sûrement...

Ma compagne n'ajoutait rien, terminant ses pommes de terre.

- Est-il au courant pour vous deux ?

- Non... soufflais-je en observant Aaron.

Mon petit tenait ses deux mains autour du biberon et je l'aidais à le garder dans la bouche. Il me fixait intensément, continuant de boire. _C'est mon petit, et il n'y a que lui ! Que lui, que lui, que lui, que..._

- Ca risque de lui faire bizarre lorsque vous allez lui annoncer...

Je fermais les yeux fortement, essayant de ne pas réagir et provoquer un nouveau conflit.

- Advienne que pourra ! répondit ma compagne en s'essuyant la bouche.

Esmé soupirait et attrapait les assiettes.

- Et si nous passions au gâteau et aux cadeaux ?

_Esmé détestait ça, quand nous reparlions de cette époque... _Elle avait mal vécu mon arrestation, ma condamnation... Elle avait été sous anti-dépresseurs pendant un joli moment. Quand je l'avais su, ça m'avait fait sourire. _Comme si son rôle de mère l'avait vraiment préoccupé une seule fois... _mais plus Aaron grandissait et plus il me paraissait inconcevable de ne pas vivre ses émotions. Ne pas rire quand il rit, ne pas avoir cette boule dans la gorge quand il pleure. Ne pas s'émerveiller quand il s'étonne... _Je vivais tout ça avec lui, parce que je suis son père ! Alors la situation d'Esmé m'avait rendu encore plus coupable de mon erreur. _Depuis cinq mois, les choses étaient si différentes.

C'est pourquoi je me levais, même si je n'en avais pas envie car bien trop dégouté, pour attraper le cadeau dans la vanity pour Carlisle. Je n'avais pas d'argent alors pour les offrandes luxueuses, il irait voir ailleurs. Mais sur une feuille blanche, j'avais fait faire à mon fils les empreintes de ses mains avec de la peinture. _Ca avait été folklo et deux bodys et une chemise à moi avaient péri durant la création, mais j'y étais arrivé ! _C'étaient les empreintes des mains de mon fils au centre de la feuille, et les miennes de chaque côté. _Ses mimines sont tellement petites..._. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'acheter un cadre mais je suppose qu'ils en ont ! Au pire, il aura qu'à l'accrocher sur un mur avec une vulgaire punaise. _Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que, même à la limite s'il découpait mes mains, qu'il garde celles de son petit-fils ! _J'attrapais donc le rouleau maintenu par un bout de laine et revenais à ma place. Bella massait mon dos et sortait une bouteille de son sac.

- T'étais pas obligée d'amener quelque chose tu sais...

- Je suis bien élevée, l'as-tu oublié ?

Nous échangions un sourire et je me penchais vers ses lèvres pour les capturer quand je sentis quelque chose contre ma jambe. _Un pied ? Un pied qui remonte contre mon mollet ? _Le geste ne pouvant appartenir à Bella, je me penchais vivement sous la table en soulevant la nappe pour voir qui avait fait ça ! _Un fantôme me fait du pied ! _Je me redressais sous les sourcils froncés de Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_C'est pas compliqué, face à moi y a Royce et Carlisle... Aucun d'eux n'est homosexuel et pire, l'un est mon père... _Le compagnon de Rosalie toussait discrètement et ses yeux se posaient sur Bella. _Oh ho ! Attends toi ! _Il ne la quittait pas du regard. _Ne me dis pas qu'il a voulu faire du pied à Bella là, si ? Et en plus il se plante de jambe ? _Royce reprenait sa conversation avec Rosalie et l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser. _Quelle horreur ! _Le regard de Bella naviguait de Royce à moi, hésitante, et je sentais sa main remonter sur ma nuque.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais... répondis-je, méfiant.

_Si Royce a VRAIMENT tenté de lui faire du pied, il va passer par le mur ! Clair et net ! _J'allais l'avoir à l'oeil. Après avoir fait de l'apnée avec Rose, il la relâchait et reportait son attention sur nous, une lueur désagréable dans le regard. _Non mais il nous fait quoi là lui ? Hein ? _

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher sur le sujet qu'Esmé revenait avec un gâteau et les bougies allumées. Elle éteignait les lumières du salon et chantait joyeux anniversaire à mon père. Ce dernier s'extasiait sur son gâteau et soufflait les bougies. La pièce dans le noir, Aaron émettait un petit cri. Tout le monde applaudissait et je prenais les mains d'Aaron dans les miennes pour lui faire mimer le geste. Quand Esmé rallumait les lumières, le petit avait la tête levée vers moi, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il criait légèrement, comme pour attirer mon attention. _J'aime sa petite bouche entrouverte et son tout petit nez. _J'embrassais sa joue.

- Heh oui ! Grand-père a soufflé les bougies ! Ca a fait pffttt et hop ! Plus de lumières, t'as vu ? Hein, t'as vu comment il a fait papi ?

Aaron reportait son attention sur Carlisle, essayant de se redresser.

- Edward... Grand-père fait tellement vieux !

_Oui on a compris grand chef ! _

- Je sais ! T'as que cinquante ans, et pas 70 ! Tu l'as déjà dit !

Mon père fronçait les sourcils.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour ça... Mais peu sont grands-parents à mon...

_Et merde ! Faut que ça recommence ! _

- Et peu sont pères à mon âge, avec un bébé de cinq mois, 1$50 sur le compte en banque à la fin du mois, et une assistante sociale aux fesses, je sais merci !

Un silence tombait, encore. Esmé tentait de faire diversion.

- Qui veut du gâteau ? Rosalie ?

- Oui s'il te plaît...

- On t'avait prévenu que tôt ou tard ça arriverait ! Edward, pour la millième fois et pour le bien-être de ce bébé, tu devrais arrêter tes études et chercher un travail qui te permettrait de l'élever correctement !

_C'est trop facile ! _

- Tu l'as dit six cent fois ça ! Tu ne me crois pas capable de tout gérer, c'est ça ?

- Edward ! Les parents d'Heidi veulent récupérer ton fils ! Ce que voit cette assistante sociale, c'est que tu es un gamin, avec un bébé ! Tu vis dans un appartement qui tombe en ruines et...

_Alors là c'est trop fort ! _

- Si tu t'intéressais un temps soit peu à ce qu'on vit, à ce que te dit ta femme, tu saurais que j'ai déménagé dans un pavillon que les parents d'Emmett me mettent à disposition ! Je fais ce que je peux pour élever Aaron ! Mais tu sais très bien ce qui se passe si tu arrêtes les cours sans diplôme ! Aucun boulot ne t'est proposé ! Je fais ce que je peux, et Bella m'aide avec ses notes !

- Mais bon sang Edward ! Tu ne l'auras pas ce diplôme en faisant ça ! Tu ne PEUX PAS réussir avec cette attitude ! Sois responsable pour une putain de fois dans ta vie, tu peux pas comprendre ça ? HEIN ? Tu SAIS que cette assistante sociale va s'en servir contre toi et tu finiras par perdre Aaron en réagissant comme ça ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur ta soeur et ta copine pour les cours et l'argent ! Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'Esmé et Rose t'aident en te donnant un peu quand tu en as besoin ? Mais ce n'est pas te rendre service Edward ! Et quand la sanction tombera, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Et tu le sais ! Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu n'es !

_Très bien... _Une boule se nouait dans ma gorge, comme à chaque fois. _C'est ainsi tout le temps, depuis que mon fils est entré dans ma vie. Jamais les choses n'iront bien, et en un sens, il avait raison ! _Mais il ne faisait rien pour comprendre tout ce que je fais pour Aaron ! Il ne sait rien ! Aussi, je me levais, mon fils sur les bras et le rouleau dans ma main.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Laissons ce pauvre Edward se débrouiller pour qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes !

J'attrapais la vanity d'Aaron et entourais mon fils avec mon blouson. La douleur dans ma gorge grossissait mais j'y étais habitué. _Parce que c'est comme ça depuis toujours. _

- Je vais m'en aller et je sais que t'en as rien à foutre. Mais même si je ne suis pas un père parfait, si j'ai pas 1000 $ à la fin du mois en trop sur mon compte, je peux me regarder en face. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis avec Aaron, je suis toujours là avec lui quoi qu'il fasse ! Tu sais combien de temps ça fait qu'on ne s'étaient pas tous réunis pour un anniversaire ? Dix ans, papa ! Dix ans... Je fêtais mes neuf ans. Ca a été la dernière fois ! Toutes les autres fois, t'as tout gâché avec ton putain de bipper à la con, tes patients, tes priorités de riche ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'en vais ! Tu ne veux pas être grand-père à 50 ans ? C'est pas grave, je ne te demande pas de faire des courbettes à Aaron !

Les paroles glissaient, telles des lames sur mon corps_. Je me fichais du mal que je faisais... parce que trop en avait déjà été fait ! _

- Et si Aaron doit m'être retiré, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable ! T'as pas été fichu de me montrer ce que c'est qu'être père, et si je rate quelque chose et que ça envoie Aaron loin de moi, je n'aurai de cesse de te le rappeler !

Je balançais le rouleau avec les empreintes dans son assiette.

- Bon anniversaire, _Papa ! _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Edward claquait la porte avec Aaron et Esmé sursautait, s'effondrant en larmes à sa place. _Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul ! Pas dans cet état ! _J'attrapais à la hâte mes affaires.

- Excusez-moi... EDWARD ATTENDS !

A mon tour, je quittais la villa des Cullen et courrais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture. Edward était en train de refermer la portière arrière de sa volvo.

- Edward...

Je touchais son épaule et il se tournait vers moi, le regard soucieux et fermé. _J'imagine que ça devait exploser tôt ou tard... _

- Edward...

Il m'attirait dans son étreinte et me serrait contre lui avec force. _La soirée avait été une suite d'événements contrariants, entre Royce et les paroles malheureuses de son père. Rien ne pouvait aller... _

- Shhh... Ca va Edward... C'était une mauvaise soirée, mais tu ne perdras pas Aaron...

Il inspirait dans mon cou et raffermissait sa prise. Je massais son dos et sa nuque.

- J'ai plus personne...

- Si... Tu as ton fils et tu m'as moi... Shh... C'est pas grave, tu as craqué, c'est normal... Il fallait que ça sorte... D'accord ? Maintenant que c'est fait, vous allez peut-être pouvoir renouer...

Il reculait son visage pour me faire face.

- Je ne veux pas...

_Le contraire m'aurait étonnée ! _

- D'accord... Je comprends... Mais ça ira... On va rentrer et je vais rester ce soir !

Il s'emparait de mes lèvres avec violence, nos langues bataillant sans répis. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient sous le baiser mais je ne songeais pas à mettre un terme à cette étreinte. Le froid hivernal s'abattait sur nous mais peu importait. Edward s'éloignait en premier et appuyait son front contre le mien.

- Rentrons...

- Oui, d'accord !

Il prenait le volant et roulait doucement à cause de la neige. Dans la voiture, il ne décrochait pas une parole, pensif. Aaron s'était endormi. _J'avais l'impression qu'il étouffait. Que la situation l'oppressait et le broyait totalement. Le brisait. _Et je voulais tant faire... Il devait quitter Seatle, même ne serait-ce que deux jours. Les vacances approchaient, il allait pouvoir souffler.

- Edward ? Je vais chez Renée pour Noël.

Il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge et me regardait.

- Tu ne restes pas en ville ?

- Non...

Il soupirait, fermait les yeux et riait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un coup de grâce.

- Génial...

- Viens avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Viens avec moi, avec ton petit. Je vais en Floride chez ma mère. Venez... Ca vous sortira d'ici et on pourra passer noël ensemble...

Il semblait sidéré.

- Tu... Mais ta mère elle...

- Elle sera ravie ! Elle tient d'Alice ! J'ai rencontré tes parents et c'est important pour moi que tu rencontres les miens...

_Les miens... enfin... D'abord Renée ! _J'attrapais sa main et entrelaçais nos doigts.

- Tu veux bien ?

Il me fixait un instant et acquiesçait.

- D'accord...

Il portait nos mains liées à sa bouche et déposait un baiser sur mes doigts. Ses yeux vert me brûlaient, me faisant oublier le désastre de cette soirée.

_Oui... d'abord Renée... _


	20. Chapter 19 : Bienvenu à la maison

_**B'soir-jour à toutes ! **_

_**Un gros... non que dis-je... un IMMENSE merci à vous toutes pour TOUTES vos reviews...  
J'crois qu'on a dépassé les 2000... Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez encore fait là ? =)**_

_**Sérieusement... je suis comblée, y a aucun autre mot pour vous remercier =)**_

_**Vous êtes géniales et ça me donne beaucoup de courage pour cette semaine**_

_**de devoirs blancs qui s'annoncent... Lire vos réactions & tout, c'est juste super =)**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Ce chapitre propose une légère trève... quoi que...**_

_**mais j'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes !**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Bonne semaine !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Tiffany. **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Le voyage en avion de Seatle à la Floride s'était bien déroulé. Edward avait énormément appréhendé par rapport à Aaron mais finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Au début, il avait voulu qu'on parte en voiture. Mais bonjour la longueur du trajet hein et la dépense en essence ! J'avais vite compris pourquoi il refusait : le manque d'argent. Mais je crois que sa sœur était passée par là quand elle avait su qu'il avait une possibilité de ne pas rester seul pour les fêtes. Il avait trouvé tout un tas de raisons pour ne pas accepter mais je crois qu'elle lui avait imposé sa loi et lui avait offert les billets d'avion pour le petit et lui. _Elle devait se sentir coupable de partir aux Bahamas et le laisser tomber… Du moins, Edward le ressentait ainsi. _Et après une consultation chez le pédiatre qui l'avait rassuré et lui avait donné des conseils, mon compagnon avait cédé. Aaron s'était montré très sage et Edward l'avait fait téter au décollage et à l'atterrissage pour que le petit n'ait pas mal aux oreilles à cause des changements de pression. Grâce à la compassion d'une autre voyageuse, je pus échanger mon billet avec le sien pour me retrouver avec eux. Durant tout le voyage, Edward avait maintenu le petit contre lui et n'avait eu de cesse de le caresser et le stimuler et ce, même si Aaron avait dormi une grande partie du trajet. J'admirais le calme dont il faisait preuve. _Et puis soyons honnêtes... le voir distiller tous ces gestes de tendresse... c'était terriblement apaisant et j'enviais presque Aaron de somnoler dans ces bras virils et puissants, les yeux dans ceux de son père ! _

L'avion s'arrêtait sur la piste et les portes s'ouvraient. Aaron éternuait.

- Heh voilà bébé, on est arrivés chez la maman de Bella !

Une hôtesse s'approchait avec un grand sourire. _Celle-là même avec ses petites copines qui n'avaient cessé de venir voir le bébé et lui faire de grands sourires... et venir voir le papa aussi et lui faire de grands sourires... Franchement, leurs dents sont tellement blanches que je suis sûre qu'en cas de soleil, elles éblouissent tout ! _

- Ca a été le voyage Monsieur ?

- Très bien, merci beaucoup !

- Il n'a pas eu trop mal aux oreilles ce petit bout ?

- Non ça a été... Il a juste été un peu agité vers la fin mais ça allait !

- Parfait ! Bon séjour en Floride !

_Merci, bon retour à Seattle mesdames ! _

Nous quittions l'avion et récupérions nos bagages après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente. Il faisait déjà nuit. Installé dans l'écharpe, Aaron baillait et Edward lui caressait le dos.

- C'est bientôt terminé bébé...

_C'est vrai que ça devait faire long pour lui ! _Je repérais la casquette fidèlement vissée sur le crâne de Phil.

- Il est là-bas !

- Mais t'es sûre que ça ne va pas les déranger qu'on vienne avec le p'tit ?

- Ils sont ravis de faire ta connaissance... Ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis je sais que tu as besoin de couper avec Seattle quelques jours !

C'était le sujet qui tranchait tout. Edward en avait marre et je savais que partir lui ferait du bien. Parce qu'il était un homme très intelligent et mûr, il avait prévenu l'assistante sociale de son voyage afin qu'un incident comme le dernier ne se reproduise pas et qu'il ne soit pas accusé à tord d'enlèvement sur son propre fils. Armés de nos lourds sacs, nous avancions en direction de mon beau-père. Edward portait un gros sac, celui d'Aaron avec le lit pliant et tout ce dont il avait besoin, et le bébé bien sûr dans son écharpe. Je portais nos sacs d'habits, même si nous avions réduit au stricte minimum nos affaires. J'en avais déjà chez ma mère de toute façon.

- Hé Bella, je suis là !

J'avançais jusqu'à Phil et il se penchait pour me faire la bise.

- Salut Phil !

- Tu vas bien ? Alors ce voyage ?

- Ca a été... Maman n'est pas là ?

- Elle est restée à la maison pour finir de tout préparer en vue de votre arrivée...

Phil regardait derrière moi et je m'écartais pour lui présenter mon petit-ami.

- Phil, Edward et Aaron...

Mon beau-père le jaugeait un instant et lui tendit la main.

- Ravi ! Bienvenu en Floride ! Alors c'est ton petit bonhomme ?

Edward souriait en regardant Aaron.

- Oui, c'est mon fils !

Phil effleurait de sa paume la tête du bébé qui l'observait attentivement.

- Salut toi ! Oh mais dis-moi t'es un joli gamin hein ! Tu ressembles à ton papa on dirait !

Aaron se mit à grimacer et à pleurer de nouveau.

- Oui je sais... Tu as faim bébé, t'inquiètes pas ça va pas tarder à venir... Tiens ta susu !

Edward ouvrait le petit sac de voyage qu'il avait gardé dans l'avion et en extirpait une sucette pour le mettre dans la bouche de son fils. Il continuait à gémir faiblement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- On va se dépêcher s'il a faim ! Passe-moi ton sac Edward, tu es chargé !

Mon compagnon lâchait la bride avec bonne grâce et nous filions en direction de la voiture. _J'étais assez contente que le premier contact fut bon. Phil devait savoir, comme Renée ce qu'avait fait Edward. Le fait qu'il n'y porte pas cas me rassurait un peu ! _

Mon beau-père finissait par se garer après trente minutes de trajet. Nous quittâmes l'habitacle et je retrouvais avec un plaisir non dissimulé la maison de ma mère. _Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai vu ! Elle me manque beaucoup... Alice tient énormément d'elle, mais bien sûr qu'elle ne la remplace pas ! _

- Allez-y entrez je vous sors les bagages !

- Merci Phil !

J'ouvrais la porte et me retrouvais dans l'entrée illuminée. Le sapin trônait au fond du salon à côté de la télé, pas encore décoré. _On allait pouvoir faire cette activité ensemble, comme lorsque j'étais petite ! _Mon coeur se serrait à cette idée. Renée semblait si heureuse de m'avoir pour les fêtes ! Les lampes étaient allumées dans la pièce à vivre, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse.

- On est là !

J'entendis alors un grand cri retentir de la cuisine et Renée apparaissait dans notre champ de vision, me sautant au cou.

- Bella ma puce ! Enfin ! Je m'impatientais et le poulet aussi !

Je ne pus retenir un rire et embrassais sa joue.

- Salut maman !

- Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Oh je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu es vraiment très très belle !

- Maman... rougissais-je.

Derrière moi, je sentais la présence d'Edward qui attendait patiemment. Je me reculais de l'étreinte de ma mère.

- Tu es Edward, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, bonsoir Madame !

- Baliverne mon garçon ! Je suis Renée ! J'étais impatiente de te rencontrer ! Bienvenu à la maison ! Bella et Alice m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi !

_Bella ET Alice ? Attends attends..._

- Alice ?

- Ta soeur est terriblement bavarde mais ça a parfois ses bienfaits !

- Evidemment !

Edward ne put retenir un petit sourire et ma mère et lui échangèrent une bise. Aaron émettait un petit cri.

- Et voilà le jeune Byron !

- Aaron !

Renée tapait dans ses mains.

- Ah oui Aaron ! Je trouvais que Byron faisait série fantastique ! Aaron c'est mieux !

Je ne pus retenir un rire et Edward semblait amusé. Il caressait le dos de son fils.

- Je préfère nettement Aaron aussi !

A l'entente de son prénom, le petit relevait la tête vers son père et ma mère.

- Bonjour Aaron ! Oh tu es joli comme un coeur !

- Merci ! soufflait Edward.  
Une lueur particulière de fierté étincelait dans son regard. _Quand je pense qu'on veut le lui enlever, ça me rend malade ! _Le bébé s'agitait.

- Oh oui... Je voudrais lui faire chauffer un biberon, c'est possible ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Viens suis-moi !

Edward et Renée se dirigèrent vers la cuisine avec le sac d'Aaron et j'aidais Phil à monter nos valises dans ma chambre.

- Voilà, vous vous mettez là et puis s'il veut, il pourra mettre le lit du petit dans la chambre d'Alice !

- Faudra voir ça avec lui !

- En tout cas Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta mère est heureuse de t'avoir pour noël ! Et moi aussi !

- Je suis contente d'être là aussi et de vous présenter Edward et Aaron...

- Il a l'air gentil !

- Il l'est ! Et avec son meilleur ami, ils sont fans des Yankees aussi ! souriais-je.

- Ce type a sa place dans cette maison ! Définitivement !

J'éclatais de rire et mon beau-père quittait ma chambre, me laissant à loisir me changer pour passer un jogging de coton et un débardeur vu la chaleur du foyer. J'étais en train de m'attacher les cheveux quand on toquait contre la porte.

- Entrez !

Edward passait la tête.

- C'est là ? Oui c'est là ! J'me suis planté j'ai ouvert une porte mais c'étaient les toilettes !

- Un peu petit pour dormir, tu ne crois pas ? souriais-je.  
Il s'approchait et posait son sac au pied de mon lit, sa main se posant sur ma hanche.

- On y pense pas assez... Dormir dans une cuvette je veux dire...  
J'éclatais de rire à nouveau alors qu'il me rapprochait de son corps et embrassait mon cou. Son baiser me fit frissonner.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ton fils ?

- Ta mère a insisté pour le faire téter ! J'ai pas trop riposté parce qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment faim le p'tit loup ! Il a pas eu vu le biberon qu'il s'est mis à crier et à s'agiter dans tous les sens !

- Il sait ce qu'il veut... Tiens mets-toi à l'aise !

Il retirait ses chaussures avec ses pieds et son pull pour passer un tee-shirt bleu sur son jeans noir.

- Ca fait du bien !

- Si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est au fond du couloir...

- J'en prendrai une après, je vais d'abord installer le petit lit d'Aaron et je redescendrai m'occuper de lui, je ne voudrais pas qu'on envahisse ta mère à peine arrivés !

_Seigneur... Quand il veut pas comprendre ! _J'attrapais le col de son tee-shirt et le rapprochais de moi. _Ses lèvres proches des miennes... si tentantes ! _

- Pour la huitième fois, vous ne nous envahissez PAS ! Alors d'abord tu vas aller installer ce lit, mais avant tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser cette petite bouche magnifiquement dessinée sur la mienne !

Il posait ses mains sur ma taille et se penchait vers moi.

- Tu perds pas le nord toi !

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, tendrement et bientôt, sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes dents pour caresser la mienne. Nos corps se moulaient l'un contre l'autre et j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras, les siens s'enroulant autour de mes reins pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. _Chaque jour, chaque nouveau baiser me faisait me sentir spéciale, honorée... et c'était un sentiment diablement doux ! _Il rompit notre étreinte en premier et déposait un dernier baiser sur ma bouche.

- Je vais monter son lit, j'crois qu'il ne va pas faire de vieux os ce soir...

- D'accord... Tu vas le mettre dans la chambre d'Alice...

- Dans celle d'Alice ? Ca ne dérangera pas ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas là puis ton petit pourra mieux dormir...

Il attrapait le petit lit pliant de voyage et le sortait de son sac pour aller l'installer. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la chambre de ma soeur.

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non ça va aller, en cinq minutes c'est fait ! Merci !

- Je descends en bas, tu nous rejoins ?

- Bien sûr !

Un dernier baiser plus tard, je refermais la porte de la chambre pour rejoindre ma mère.

Cette dernière était assise sur le canapé, Aaron dans ses bras. Je croisais Phil dans le couloir, la tête dans le placard à rangements.

- Tu es sûre que tu les as rangé là les décorations ?

- Les guirlandes doivent être dans la boite à chaussures de mes bottes !

Je pouffais. _C'est bien ma mère ça ! _Phil se redressait avec les guirlandes et la boîte, dans laquelle se trouvaient aussi des tongues.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même plus ?

- Tu es blasé peut-être !

- C'est sûrement ça !

- Tiens donne, je vais t'aider !

J'attrapais la première boite.

- Il se douche ton jules ?

- Il installe le lit pour Aaron !

- J'vais monter voir s'il a besoin d'un coup de main !

Il me donnait deux boîtes de plus et je les emmenais au salon. Renée berçait Aaron qui la regardait de ses yeux noirs, très attentif. De temps à autre, il agitait ses pieds et ses jambes, voire ses bras.

- Alors mon beau, est-ce que tu te tiens assis maintenant ? Hein dis-moi tu dois savoir faire ça !

Je posais les décorations au pied du sapin et m'approchais alors que ma mère essayait de l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Aaron, assis ses fesses, vacillait un peu.

- Il ne se tient pas assis correctement encore ?

- Pas tout à fait, il a le geste mais c'est encore périlleux !

- Il a des retards ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

A son regard, ce regard malicieux et ses yeux se levant au ciel comme si je venais de rater une évidence, je reconnus immédiatement la façon de faire de ma soeur.

- Alice, évidemment... soufflais-je.

- Ce que j'apprécie chez ta soeur, c'est sa capacité à m'expliquer les situations que mon autre fille me cache !

_Alice et Isabella, le jour et la nuit ! _

- J'aurais aimé être au courant un peu avant de ta relation avec lui... Je suis ta mère...

- Maman... Je sais... mais je...

- N'avais-tu donc pas assez confiance en moi ? Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me confier qu'il te plaisait et malgré ce que te disait ton père sur lui, je t'ai toujours soutenue !

- Je sais c'est vrai... mais je ne sais pas... Ca a été compliqué... Avec Jasper qui ne m'a pas rendu la situation facile...

- J'apprécie Jasper, Bella. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il devrait penser à se détendre de temps en temps ! Maintenant, je sais aussi qu'il ne te fait pas tout ce mal de façon volontaire. Il se méfie simplement... Il te connait depuis que tu es toute petite, tu vis sous son toit. Il se sent toujours responsable de toi ! Il te voit encore comme la petite fille à qui il montait sa maison de poupées pour qu'elle puisse jouer. Ca ne changera pas tu sais !

_Le dilemme du sujet... _

- Je suis en vacances Renée, je voudrais ne pas parler de ça !

- Oui tu as raison ! Ce soir on fera le sapin !

Elle entourait ma nuque de son bras droit.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue me rendre visite pour ces fêtes !

Et au milieu de cet instant mère-fille, le petit Aaron lâchait son rôt en nous fixant. Nous éclations de rire. Il me faisait toujours marrer parce que quand il rotait, il regardait après la personne face à lui, comme si quelque chose venait de se passer. Il s'immobilisait, écoutait et ne se manifestait plus jusqu'à ce qu'on lui reparle !

- Oooh c'était un joli rot ça mon garçon ! souriait Renée.

Aaron eut un petit mouvement de tête et balbutiait des petites vocalises sans nous prêter attention. Quand il redressa la tête et se mit à crier, je n'eus pas à comprendre qu'Edward venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier l'attrapait dans ses bras.

- Alors ça va ? T'as bien mangé ? Ca va mieux maintenant que t'as le ventre plein !

- En parlant de ventre plein, on passe à table bientôt ? demandait Phil.

- OH MON POULET !

Renée se précipitait en courant à la cuisine. Je mettais la table avec Edward qui avait installé Aaron en écharpe contre son torse.

Après l'entrée, Edward grimpa changer son fils pour le coucher. _Le voyage l'avait épuisé ! _Il nous retrouvait pour manger un poulet un peu sec et des frites. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, parlant surtout des idées loufoques de ma mère. Nous primes notre dessert dans le salon et je m'asseyais à côté d'Edward sur le canapé.

- Edward, si tu as besoin de descendre faire chauffer un biberon cette nuit, tu n'hésites pas !

- Merci c'est gentil ! Mais ça devrait aller...

- Il ne boit pas la nuit ?

- Ca dépend, des fois oui, des fois non. Il le fait surtout quand il est angoissé ou qu'il n'arrive plus à dormir mais en principe je ne l'entends plus jusqu'à 6 heures du matin !

- Tu peux dormir au moins...

- Oui, ça a ses avantages !

- Et tu as une baby-sitter pour tes cours ?

- Oui, mais ma soeur me le garde régulièrement...

- Oh tu as une soeur ?

- Oui une soeur aînée, Rosalie !

- J'adore ce prénom ! Si j'avais eu une autre fille, j'aurais aimé l'appeler Rosalie ou Rose et...

Je ne pus réprimer un bâillement. _Le problème avec Renée, c'est que quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un, elle voulait tout connaître ! _Phil m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Renée, je crois qu'ils voudraient aller se coucher, il est plus de 23h et ils ont passé une bonne partie de leur journée dans un avion...

Ma mère observait le sapin.

- Bien sûr... C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé qu'on fasse le sapin ce soir Bella...

- D'accord, on va le faire...

- Non, va te coucher !

- Non ça va... Je peux tenir encore un peu...

_En fait, j'étais morte de fatigue mais je voyais bien que Renée n'attendait que ça ! Et vu son accueil chaleureux, je ne me sentais pas le coeur de le lui refuser... _Mon beau-père se levait.

- Je vais me coucher moi ! Bonne nuit Bella, bonne nuit Edward !

- Bonne nuit Phil !

Il quittait la pièce et alors que Renée en chantonnant sortait les boules des emballages, Edward s'étirait et se frottait les yeux. Je me tournais vers lui.

- Monte te coucher, je te rejoins...

- Je vais vous aider !

Je dessinais les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tu es crevé !

Renée se tournait vers nous.

- Elle a raison, va te reposer Edward pendant que ton petit te laisse dormir ! C'est important de bien récupérer !

- Bon... D'accord... Bon courage !

Il déposait rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- A tout à l'heure !

Je regardais Edward monter les escaliers et allais m'asseoir à côté de ma mère, pour décorer ce sapin. Nous commencions à accrocher les boules argentées et violettes.

- J'aurais aimé qu'Alice et Jasper soient là aussi...

- Ils font Noël chez les parents de Jazz... C'est normal !

- Je comprends ! Je suis déjà tellement contente que tu sois là... Je craignais que tu ailles chez Charlie une année encore !

- Ca faisait trois ans que je n'étais pas venue pour noël... J'ai pensé que c'était la bonne année...

Renée posait une boule sur le haut du sapin et m'observait.

- La bonne année parce que tu sors avec Edward et que tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache ?

- Je suis d'abord venue pour te voir !

- Et pour reculer l'échéance mon trésor...

Ses yeux bleus me brûlaient, porteurs de tant de vérité. _Elle a raison... _Je baissais les yeux et continuais d'accrocher des décorations. Je savais que Charlie n'apprécierait pas... Entre Rosalie, Kim, Jasper et Charlie, il y avait bien peu de monde pour nous soutenir.

- Je sais que Charlie n'acceptera pas Edward... Ca fait déjà trop avec Jasper... J'ai perdu l'affection de mon beau-frère... Je ne veux pas perdre Charlie en plus... ce serait trop maman, tu comprends ? Tu sais... tu m'as toujours dit que même si j'aimais très fort, je ne devais pas forcément donner la priorité au garçon qui partagerait ma vie. Depuis que je suis avec Edward, j'ai l'impression que le monde se referme autour de nous. Comme si, en ouvrant la porte de ma relation avec lui, je... j'en refermais d'autres...

- N'es-tu pas heureuse avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est quelqu'un de formidable et je l'admire beaucoup. Mais je voudrais que ce soit comme pour Jasper. Que Papa l'accepte !

Renée posait une dernière guirlande et nous contemplions notre oeuvre couleur argent et mauve. J'installais deux petits anges en haut du sapin.

- Charlie aura beaucoup de mal, Bella. Il a arrêté Edward et l'a vu drogué et ivre. Il a certainement vu son petit jeu de l'époque. Tu sais, si un jour Jasper venait à fauter, ton père ne lui pardonnerait rien !

- Tu parles, ils sont copains comme cochons tous les deux !

- Ca ne change rien au fait que si Jasper fait un seul faux pas avec Alice, il ne pourra plus remettre les pieds à Forks ! Quand tu m'as dit que ce garçon te plaisait à la fac, je t'avoue avoir été hésitante sur la tenue à avoir vis-à-vis de toi... Mais Alice l'avait rencontré et quand elle me l'a décrit, j'ai pris un peu plus confiance. La seule crainte que j'avais, c'était que ce soit un de ces garçons qui emportent les femmes et les entraînent dans une spirale de déchéance...

- Edward n'est pas...

- Je sais ! Il s'occupe bien de son petit garçon et sur cette soirée, je ne trouve rien à redire sur son comportement ! Mais tu ne peux pas demander à ton père d'être impartial sur cette histoire... Il a arrêté Edward drogué. Il en a gardé cette image ! Et je crois qu'avant toute chose, tu devrais lui dire rapidement que vous êtes ensemble. Je connais bien ton père et il se sentira d'autant plus trahi s'il met longtemps à le savoir...

_En gros, plus j'attendrais, plus Charlie sera en rogne ! _

- Je crois que si Edward est d'accord, vous devriez profiter de vos vacances à votre retour pour aller un peu à Forks... Parlez-en ensemble et prenez la bonne décision à ce sujet !

Tout en parlant, elle continuait d'arranger deux trois petites choses sur l'arbre.

- Demain j'irai faire un tour au centre commercial pour acheter deux trois bricoles supplémentaires et des feuilles à dessin rigides !

Elle accrochait les étoiles qu'Alice et moi avions faites quand nous étions petites. Des étoiles faites de pâtes, de papier brillant et coloré et de lentilles. _Ecole maternelle oblige ! _

- Pourquoi des feuilles à dessin ?

- Ce petit bout de chou aura droit à son étoile dans le sapin lui aussi ! C'est son premier noël et je ne doute pas qu'il ne s'en rappellera pas mais au moins, il sera compté parmi nous ! Crois-tu que ton petit-ami acceptera de coller des lentilles dans son étoile lui aussi ?

Nous éclations de rire et ma mère m'embrassait sur la joue.

- Monte te reposer maintenant chérie ! Rejoins Edward...

- Ouais... Bonne nuit maman...

- Bonne nuit ma chérie !

Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et me retournais une dernière fois vers Renée.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Merci...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil et je grimpais les marches pour rejoindre ma chambre, décidée à parler à Charlie si Edward était d'accord. _Mais pour l'instant, je voulais juste profiter de ce Noël avec ma mère ! _Je me glissais sous la couette et m'approchais de mon compagnon qui était allongé sur son flanc gauche. Je soulevais son bras pour le reposer contre ma taille, une fois serrée contre son torse chaud et rassurant.

_L'histoire était sérieuse, j'en étais sûre. Tôt ou tard, Charlie devrait l'apprendre ! _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Dans le baby-phone, j'entendais mon petit s'agiter. 4h45 ! _Il avait bien dormi la nuit de notre arrivée en Floride, mais cette nuit semblait différente ! _Bella bougeait en gémissant contre moi et je l'allongeais doucement sur le matelas pour pouvoir me lever. Je traversais le couloir pour atteindre la chambre où dormait Aaron rapidement, afin qu'il ne réveille pas toute la maisonnée. Dans son petit lit, il pleurait et bougeait dans tous les sens.

- Hey bébé... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je le prenais dans mes bras et embrassais son front. _Merde, il est brûlant ! _Mon ventre se nouait, parce que je savais que quand il a de la fièvre, il n'est pas rare qu'il se mette à convulser. Sur le petit matelas gonflable d'appoint que j'avais installé sur le lit d'Alice, j'entreprenais de le déshabiller un peu pour voir si ce n'était pas dû à une chaleur trop importante. Je vérifiais sa couche et le changeais alors qu'il s'agitait.

- Attends attends... Shhh... Calme-toi papa va s'occuper de toi... On va prendre ta température...

Je le prenais dans mes bras et l'amenais dans la chambre où Bella dormait. Avec la faible lumière de mon portable, je fouillais dans la valise pour trouver sa trousse médicale, Aaron sur le bras qui continuait de s'agiter et de gémir.

- Shhh...

Bella s'agitait légèrement et se redressait. Elle allumait la lumière, ses cheveux en bataille.

- Ed... Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rendors-toi, je cherchais la trousse avec les médicaments du petit... Eteins la lumière, dors !

Je m'approchais et embrassais son front.

- Il est malade ?

- Il a de la fièvre... Je l'ai un peu découvert, je vais lui prendre la température et descendre pour essayer de le calmer et lui donner un biberon d'eau...

- Attends je crois que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en pliant tes affaires...

Elle repoussait la couette et allumait la grande lumière. Elle extirpait la trousse.

- Merci, va te recoucher ! Ca va aller !

- Je vais descendre chercher un verre d'eau !

Je m'installais sur le canapé en bas, Aaron dans son body avec ses chaussettes. Je lui retirais la couche pour lui prendre la température. Bella, qui avait terminé de boire, se tenait debout dans son pyjama à côté de moi.

_38°6 ! Bon, c'est mal barré ! _

- 38°6 ? Ca fait beaucoup ?

- Un peu ouais... Je vais rester avec lui ici... Il fait un peu plus frais qu'à l'étage... Va te recoucher !

Je prenais Aaron dans mes bras et m'asseyais sur le canapé. Le petit gémissait contre moi et je lui présentais un petit biberon d'eau qu'il avalait tranquillement, ses petits doigts jouant sur ma main. Il rejetait la tétine et se mit à tousser alors je le redressais et tapotais son dos doucement.

- Il a dû choper la crève !

- Tu lui donnes un médicament ?

- Je vais attendre un peu, une petite heure. Si ça ne passe pas, je vais lui donner un doliprane et j'irai voir s'il y a un docteur en ville demain...

- Le 24 décembre, ça risque d'être dur d'en trouver un...

_Ca je sais ! _

- J'irai aux urgences s'il faut...

- Je t'accompagnerai !

- Non, c'est noël, tu vas profiter de ta mère et de ta présence ici ! J'emprunterai la voiture de ta mère si elle veut bien et j'irai !

Je donnais sa sucette à Aaron et le rallongeais sur le canapé, entouré de petits coussins. Je massais son ventre doucement. _Le mieux serait qu'il se rendorme et se repose. Avec un peu de chance, la fièvre baisserait un peu... _Aaron éternuait.

- Bella ? Vous êtes debout ?

Renée fit son apparition en pyjama.

- On a vu de la lumière, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Phil la suivait de près.

- Non ça va, c'est Aaron qui a de la fièvre !

Renée s'approchait, s'asseyait derrière la tête de mon fils et touchait son front et ses mains.

- Tu lui as pris la température ?

- Oui, 38°6 !

Renée grimaçait et retenait un bâillement.

- Remontez vous coucher... Excusez-nous si on vous a réveillé !

- Non c'est pas grave... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'essayais de me rappeler de la recette d'une dinde farcie !

Phil soupirait.

- Et comme d'habitude quand elle essaye de s'en rappeler, elle le fait à haute voix !

Je leur adressais un petit sourire et reportais mon attention sur Aaron. Renée lui effleurait les joues.

- Alors mon chou... On n'aime pas trop le climat de la Floride ?

Puis, d'un coup, je vis le corps de mon fils se cambrer et ses petits poings se serrer. _Et merde merde merde ! _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Ses membres commençaient à s'agiter et je repoussais rapidement tout les coussins au sol.

- IL CONVULSE ?

Son buste se levait et s'abaissait trop vivement, ses jambes s'agitaient et ses poings faisaient de grands mouvements.

- Renée, relevez-vous !

_Allez bébé ! Calme-toi... S'teuplaît bébé... _

- Je vais appeler un médecin !

Un mince filet de bave coulait de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux semblaient vouloir rouler dans leurs orbites.

- Aaron... Je suis là...

J'essayais de suivre les conseils du médecin et ne pas retenir ses membres mais c'était tellement dur de le laisser et d'attendre que ça passe... _Jamais je ne m'y ferai... jamais ! Laisser son fils convulser, le regarder faire avec pour seule mission d'éloigner tous les objets autour de lui... _A chaque fois, c'était ainsi et à chaque fois la même pensée revenait encore et encore... Tout est la faute d'Heidi ! Et la mienne aussi... Parce qu'on a été deux à le concevoir... et deux à se droguer ! Et si mon fils souffre, c'est à cause de ça ! Mon fils s'agitait de spasmes de longues minutes, nous laissant impuissants. Tous regardaient le spectacle et Bella semblait tétanisée, les yeux grands ouverts, immobile.

Aaron avait sa bouche entrouverte et ça me permettait de voir que sa langue ne roulait pas. _C'est déjà ça ! _Ses gestes semblaient moins saccadés. _Ca va... Il va se calmer... Ca va... _

- Aaron... Shhh...

Je maintenais mes mains sur le rebord du canapé pour pas qu'il ne tombe et parfois, son bras heurtait le mien. _Il avait une telle force incontrôlée et incontrôlable dans ces moments-là ! _

- Le médecin de garde arrive !

Aaron eut deux derniers spasmes plus faibles et s'immobilisait enfin. Il émit un petit gémissement et toussait un peu. Je me redressais et soufflais fortement. _Je déteste ces moments... Ces moments qui me prennent aux entrailles et qui me donnent envie de vomir, durant lesquels je dois pourtant garder mon calme ! _Aaron eut un geste de succion avec sa bouche et tournait sa tête vers nous, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant doucement. _Ca l'épuisait systématiquement ! _Je me rasseyais près de lui et il émit un long gémissement, ses doigts bougeant un peu. Sa jambe eut un mouvement nerveux et je passais ma main sur son ventre lentement. Le médecin me conseillait toujours de ne pas trop le stimuler mais de le laisser se remettre durant un bref instant. _Son coeur bat si vite sous ma paume... comme s'il allait sortir de son corps... _

Phil tenait Bella contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules et Renée était agenouillée devant le canapé.

- Le docteur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! Comment il va ?

- Ca va... Il a le coeur qui bat très vite encore... Il faut qu'il se calme... murmurais-je.

Aaron se mettait à pleurer et à s'agiter alors je le prenais dans mes bras et embrassais son front.

- Ca va mon amour... Ca va...

Il s'immobilisait contre mon torse et baillait. Je caressais son dos avec mon pouce, le maintenant contre moi. Il lui faut des repères, des odeurs qu'il connait et surtout que je reste calme, pour qu'il puisse à son tour se calmer... La famille de Bella m'observait, dans un silence total. Aaron frissonnait.

- Renée, je peux avoir la veste sur le fauteuil là s'il vous plaît ?

- Evidemment ! Tu veux une couverture ?

- Non ça ira, merci !

J'entourais le dos de mon petit avec le vêtement plus chaud et le berçais un peu. Contre mon coeur, je sentais son coeur retrouver un rythme plus lent, même s'il restait étonnement élevé. J'inspirais et expirais profondément. _Comparées aux «crises» habituelles, celle-ci avait été plutôt courte ! Je n'avais pas pensé à regarder l'heure mais elle était nettement moins longue que les précédentes... Le traitement anticonvulsif de mon pédiatre semblait efficace ! _Je croisais alors le regard de ma compagne qui était blanche comme un linge. _Elle n'a jamais vu ça et je comprends que c'est impressionnant. _J'accrochais ses yeux des miens et tentais de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Elle semblait se décrisper et s'approchait pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Ca va Bella ?

Elle opinait sans prononcer un mot et appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule. Sa main se hissait lentement sur la joue d'Aaron et elle lui caressait la peau avec tendresse une brève seconde.

- Ca va tu vois... Il va mieux... Tout va bien... Ne t'en fais pas !

- C'est si... impressionnant...

- Je sais... Mais regarde tu vois il se calme un peu... Le médecin va venir et il va s'endormir après... On va faire baisser sa fièvre et tout ira bien... Tu devrais remonter te coucher, je vais attendre le docteur et après on dormira tous les trois pour s'assurer que tout va bien, d'accord ?

_Tous les trois... parce que c'était ce que je voulais. Que l'on soit tous les trois, mon fils, ma petite-amie et moi... Ce cocon que je n'avais jamais construit jusqu'à présent... _Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- J'attends avec toi !

Rapidement, deux pompiers et un médecin urgentiste furent sur place. Le toubib ne m'expliquait pas plus de choses que je savais déjà. Aaron avait attrapé un simple virus et une otite. Il rédigea une ordonnance et me demanda de reprendre le traitement de mon pédiatre habituel. Demain matin, j'irai chercher les médicaments pour son oreille droite à la pharmacie de garde, mais de toute façon maintenant, il fallait du repos au petit. Nous ne pouvions pas plus faire, à part tenter de reprendre notre nuit. _Heureusement que Rosalie avait insisté pour me donner un peu d'argent «en cas d'urgence»... Je ne la bénirai jamais assez, dans son rôle de tante et de marraine ! _

J'enfilais un pyjama chaud à Aaron et m'excusais auprès de Renée et Phil pour cette nuit agitée. J'entrais dans la chambre de Bella et la trouvais blottie sous la couette, m'adressant un petit sourire. Je nous couchais avec Aaron entre nous.

- Comment il va ?

- Mieux, mais il est fatigué, il s'est endormi pendant que je le changeais...

Elle restait muette, fixant le bébé. _Je savais bien que ça l'avait chamboulée... _

- Bella... Tu veux me parler de ce que tu as vu ?

Elle me regardait un instant et retournait à sa vision d'Aaron qui respirait calmement, serein dans son sommeil.

- C'était... le voir comme ça avec ces spasmes et ses yeux révulsés... ça m'a tordu le ventre...

J'attrapais sa main, l'embrassais et la posais sur ma taille pour me rapprocher le plus possible des deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

- Il va bien, Bella !

- Est-ce qu'il va... en refaire ?

- Ca m'inquièterait beaucoup qu'il en fasse deux coup sur coup. Son traitement est efficace et je lui ai donné son médicament dans un biberon avant de remonter. Demain je vais me lever très tôt... enfin demain... dans trois heures, et ton beau-père me conduira à la pharmacie pour chercher le nécessaire... Tout ira bien. Il va beaucoup dormir mais c'est tout...

Elle soufflait et fermait les yeux.

- J'ai eu peur...

- Je sais... mais ça va d'accord ? N'y penses plus et essaie de te reposer !

Je me redressais pour embrasser son front et elle cherchait mes lèvres des siennes. Je nous accordais un doux baiser, caressant sa joue avec ma main.

Aaron bougeait entre nous, gémissant et se tournait vers moi sur le flanc. Je m'allongeais, le prenais contre mon torse et remontais la couette sur nous. De mon bras gauche, j'attirais Bella dans mon étreinte et elle posait délicatement sa tête contre mon épaule, son bras encerclant mon ventre sous les pieds d'Aaron.

- Bonne nuit mon amour...

- Bonne nuit...

Elle fermait les yeux et un bref instant, j'admirais le tableau qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

_Mes deux amours étaient là, avec moi, pour fêter noël. Bella avait été si impressionnée par cette convulsion... Elle était si douce et si calme, et j'agitais sa vie avec mon bébé... _Malgré tout, elle restait là, blottie près de moi, comme si la présence d'Aaron ne l'avait pas perturbée. Comme si ce bébé était naturel pour elle... _Comme s'il était à elle aussi... _


	21. Chapter 20 : Le baiser florentin

_**B'soir/'jour à toutes !**_

_**Oui je sais, nous ne sommes pas lundi. Mais pour diverses raisons, le post c'est aujourd'hui. Donc, tu as ta réponse **__Audrey __**=)**_

_**Mes devoirs blancs avancent, mais j'arrive dans ceux que je maîtrise moins, donc ça va impliquer plus de révisions, donc à partir de lundi, moins de temps pour poster donc je préfère le faire maintenant. Comme jusqu'à présent les deux premiers examens se sont bien passés, je voudrais continuer sur cette voie.**_

..o..0..0..o..

_**Concernant le précédent passage, vous avez tous été heureuses de l'accueil de Renée. Un peu de paix, ça fait du bien, nan ? Bien sûr, on excepte la crise qu'a eu Aaron... maintenant, place à la suite de ce séjour particulier... avant l'orage ? Quelques unes d'entre vous ont noté un "détail" au précédent chapitre, qui aura son importance pour plus tard. Mais bon, cherchez pas dans les reviews pour savoir mdr.**_

_**Ensuite, pour répondre à **__ca__**, je n'ai pas un nombre de chapitres arrêtés, mais je pense osciller entre 30 et 32. Encore une fois, ça sera peut-être plus, je ne sais pas exactement. **_

_**..o..0..0..o..**_

_**Je tiens également à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour tous vos messages, toutes vos reviews. Je déplore de ne pas prendre vraiment le temps pour y répondre mais sachez que toutes sont lues et appréciées énormément. Sans votre lecture, votre patience, vos réactions, vos envies, vos espérances, ces histoires n'auraient pas lieu d'être. Vous êtes assez géniales comme lectrices ! Et j'apprécie sincèrement tout ce temps que vous prenez pour moi, pour poser un petit mot ou de véritables analyses de lecture ! J'adore tout et je suis très attentive à tout ce que vous m'écrivez, sachez-le bien ! Encore merci !**_

_**Dernier détail. A chaque fois j'y pense, mais à chaque fois j'oublie "j'y pense et puis j'oublie, c'est la vie c'est la vie..." : Stephenie Meyer est la propriétaire de l'univers Twilight, des personnages et compagnie, excepté d'Aaron. (**__Ouais je sais, vous êtes super étonnées par cette info, avouez__**!)**_

_**Pour celles que ça va intéresser, je me suis créée un blog (vous **__avez peut-être déjà vu l'adresse sur Les One-Shots du hasard est chez moi__**!) que vous pouvez retrouver à l'adresse suivante : http:/ tiftouff19 (.) blog4ever (.) com (**__sans parenthèses et sans espaces bien sûr__**!). Vous pouvez y retrouver des OS publiés sur ce site, mais aussi des OS sur Harry Potter (**__vi, vi! mes tout premiers écrits__**!), y a un forum, des sondages, des tas de bidules et de machins donc n'hésitez pas à venir voir, papoter sur le forum... **_

_**..o..0..0..o..**_

_**Mais sur ce, pour l'instant, c'est Noël ici alors... JOYEUX NOEL ! (**__Et bonne lecture ;)__**).**_

_**Bon week-end!**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Aaron allait mieux. _Du moins dans son cas ! _La nuit lui avait été pleinement bénéfique même s'il avait beaucoup toussé, rendant notre sommeil vraiment bref. Je l'avais senti contre mon torse s'agiter. J'étais parti très tôt avec Phil chercher ses médicaments à trente-cinq kilomètres. _Sérieux, les pharmacies de garde, ça devrait être mieux organisé, surtout quand on a des cas d'urgence comme ça ! _Les gouttes pour son oreille avaient été dures à mettre, la sensation n'étant pas vraiment agréable pour lui. Il s'était endormi une petite heure après, vers 10h, nous laissant un certain répit jusqu'à 15h. _Il est crevé... Il a de larges cernes sous ses yeux... _Bella était partie avec sa mère faire des courses de dernière minute. J'en profitais pour lui préparer ses cadeaux.

_Sérieux, c'est minable ! Un dessin... Pfffff... _J'avais trouvé des feutres dans sa chambre alors du coup, Edward Cullen dessine un coeur avec des yeux, un nez une bouche et des couettes... _Pathétique ! Un mec normal offre un bijou, un voyage, un vêtement... j'ai rien de mieux à lui proposer qu'un dessin... en plus j'sais même pas dessiner ! _J'aurais pu... je sais pas, même un bibelot... un bon d'achat pour des livres... J'avais pu économiser une dizaine de dollars. Mon patron m'avait fait un petit supplément pour les fêtes... Dix malheureux dollars... _Tu fais quoi avec dix dollars ? T'achète un coupon pour faire plaisir à ta copine ! Crétin que je suis ! _Pas que je voulais pas dépenser mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive un imprévu au petit... Preuve est qu'en payant le médecin des urgences, j'avais dépensé les deux tiers de ce que m'avait donné Rosalie. Il me restait trente dollars en liquide pour toutes les vacances jusqu'à mi-janvier, sachant qu'en revenant, j'allais devoir sûrement refaire le plein de lait deuxième âge en poudre et qu'il allait bientôt falloir commencer à lui faire goûter d'autres petites choses. _Quarante dollars si je compte ce que j'ai en banque... Youpi ! _

Je continuais mon dessin, essayant de faire des cils à mon coeur. Dans le baby-phone posé sur la table du salon, j'entendais Aaron s'agiter. _Fini le coeur ! En plus t'as même pas de mains... _Des mains... _Oh putain ouais ! Ca c'est une idée d'enfer ! _Je récupérais mon fils à l'étage qui me faisait de grands sourires, les yeux brillants.

- Oh mon poulet ! T'as encore de la fièvre toi hein ? Un peu moins on dirait...

Je le changeais et en profitais pour jouer un peu avec lui. Ces moments étaient toujours particuliers, un vrai moment de complicité. J'aimais le voir sourire et faire des petits bruits. Je changeais son pyjama pour mettre le sale dans la panière de la salle de bains. _Je me sentais un poil envahissant ! Depuis notre arrivée ici, soit quatre jours, j'avais déjà fait faire quatre machines à Renée... _J'avais voulu repasser mais Renée m'avait clairement signifié que si j'allumais le fer à sa place, elle me brulerait avec ! _Sympa belle-maman ! _

- Tu vas m'aider bébé ! On va faire le cadeau pour Bella...

Je posais la main gauche d'Aaron sur le dessin au niveau des bras du coeur et en la tenant aplatie le plus possible, je traçais les contours de ses doigts. _Ben voilà ! Parfait ! _Aaron bougeait et retirait sa main. Puis, il la reposait en tapant sur la feuille.

- Attends, faut faire l'autre... Donne-moi ta petite mimine !

Une bonne bataille plus tard, je me retrouvais avec un coeur et deux mains ! Je signais mon oeuvre, la pliais et la glissais dans une enveloppe juste à temps. _Si ça se trouve, à ma mort, on vendra ça des millions sur eBay ! Edward Cullen père d'un nouveau genre artistique : le petit copain débilos craignos ! _

Ma compagne et sa mère rentraient, toutes souriantes, les mains pleines de poches.

- Hey salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Oh rien tu sais changement de couche, de pyjama... Rien d'extraordinaire ! Et toi ?

Elle se penchait pour m'embrasser, ses joues étaient très fraiches et rosées.

- Shopping dans boutique totalement bondée... Maman m'avait offert un bon d'achat pour mon anniversaire alors je suis allée l'échanger contre quelques fringues !

Je me penchais sur sa poche.

- J'peux voir ?

Elle effleurait le bout de mon nez avec son index.

- Non, c'est tout pour le papa noël !

_Quel chanceux ce vieux con ! _

- J'suis papa mais j'm'appelle Edward ! Papa Edward... papa Noël... Quelle différence ça fait ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Elle éclatait de rire et déposait un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Ne discute pas ! C'est perdu d'avance !

Je grognais contre sa bouche. Installé sur ma cuisse, Aaron tapait des pieds et lorsque nous posions nos regards sur lui, je fus vraiment surpris de voir ses sourcils froncés. _Mais c'est que ça lui plait pas ou quoi ? Je rêve ! _

- T'aimes pas que je fasse des bisous à ton papa ?

Aaron frappait encore sa plante des pieds au sol, ses mains effectuant le même geste. Je ne pus me retenir de rire.

- J'crois qu'il est pas d'accord !

Bella lui chatouillait le menton avec son index et embrassait ma tempe.

- Je vais prendre une douche ! Ca va me détendre !

- D'accord !

_Elle m'en avait parlé de ces coupons. C'était une idée originale : un coupon par rayon du magasin... Robe, pull, sous-vêtements... _Oh bon sang mais c'est ça l'idée... Un coupon ! Quelque chose que je peux lui offrir... Je me relevais du sol, Aaron dans mes bras et rejoignais Renée et son mari dans la cuisine.

- Renée ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous auriez une feuille, des ciseaux et une agrafeuse ? Et un stylo aussi ?

Elle s'essuyait les mains et retournait dans le salon, jusqu'au secrétaire.

- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ici !

- Merci !

- Une idée de dernière minute ?

Je lui adressais un petit sourire en opinant et attrapais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Aaron suivait les mouvements du stylo et mon écriture sans protester, parfois tripotant sa sucette, d'autres fois jouant avec ses pieds.

- Bon écoute, tu le dis pas que c'est pas le père noël qui n'a pas fait le cadeau à Bella, hein ? Tu lui dis rien, ok ? Motus et bouche cousue Aaron ? Ca marche pour toi ?

Il m'observait et je mimais un chut avec mon doigt sur mes lèvres. _Il s'en fiche, total ! Mais au moins, mon secret est bien gardé ! _

**::..**

Nous étions six à table. Renée avait invité sa soeur Theodora et son époux Philip. _Phil, Philip ! Vachement pratique ! _Bella semblait réellement heureuse de revoir sa tante et son oncle. Ils ne cessaient de la questionner. Quand ils étaient arrivés, nous étions installés sur le canapé tous les trois Bella, Aaron et moi, et ma compagne chatouillait mon petit. Sa tante avait frôlé l'infarctus, en s'écriant «JE SUIS GRANDE TANTE ET PERSONNE NE ME DIT RIEN!». _La scène avait été assez cocasse ! Et assez amusante aussi ! _Nous lui avions alors expliqué dans les grandes lignes notre situation et l'ambiance avait repris en convivialité.

Autour de la table, les conversations s'élevaient, joyeuses. _Je n'avais pas pensé passer un aussi agréable moment. J'étais loin de mes parents, de ma famille, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à ma place qu'en cet instant... Cette infime seconde où l'on voit tous ces visages réjouis, qui profitent simplement... _Douze ans... Douze ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Douze ans et un tas de déceptions... Et ce soir, ce soir et une dinde cramée plus tard, nous dégustions un plat de crêpes ! _Bordel, des crêpes pour le réveillon ! J'adore cette famille ! _Bella me souriait et attrapait ma main sous la table. Elle s'était faite toute jolie, dans une robe verte légèrement pailletée. Chaque personne avait fait un véritable effort de présentation. En la voyant descendre si belle, j'étais monté passer une chemise noire pour l'occasion sur mon jeans noir. _«Ca fait ressortir tes yeux»_ m'avait dit Bella.

- Ca va Edward ? Tu aimes les crêpes ?

J'avalais un morceau.

- C'est génial !

- Désolée mais la dinde a eu trop chaud ! Tu dois nous trouver un peu «paysans« pour faire un réveillon aux crêpes !

Je caressais la joue de ma compagne.

- Non, c'est parfait ! Vraiment parfait Bella... J'en demandais pas tant !

Elle rapprochait son visage du mien et j'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres, goutant la pâte à tartiner légèrement étalée sur sa peau. _Délicieuse... _

Renée nous extirpait de ce léger baiser.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Crois-tu que ton fils peut encore veiller un peu ?

Je me tournais vers Aaron qui était dans son cosy. Il avait sa sucette dans sa bouche et la tête tournée vers la gauche, regardant sans se lasser son doudou posé à hauteur de son visage. _C'était le plus beau tableau du monde... ce léger mouvement de bas en haut de sa sucette, ses yeux qui s'ouvrent et se ferment, ses doigts qui effectuent le même mouvement, parfois ses petits bruits de bébé... C'était là toute ma famille...! _

- Ca devrait aller oui, mais je comptais le coucher tôt... Les médicaments le rendent un peu amorphe...

- Alors on peut aller au sapin avant le dessert, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Nous nous levions.

- Prends ton petit Edward !

_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?_ Bella attrapait mon bras et souriait.

- N'ais pas peur, ça ressemble à un rituel d'initiation à une secte bizarroïde mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- Quel genre de secte ?

- La secte des abrutis qui admirent un sapin vert !

J'éclatais de rire et nous nous retrouvions devant le sapin. Renée tenait des petites choses dans ses mains.

- Nous tenions à marquer le premier noël d'Aaron... c'est pourquoi il a sa place sur le sapin des Swan-Dwyer, tout comme toi tu y as désormais ta place... Bienvenus parmi nous, à tous les deux ! Et que ce noël ensemble marque le début d'une longue tradition...

A ma grande surprise, elle accrochait dans le sapin deux étoiles en papier épais et coloré, avec nos prénoms.

_Ben merde alors ! Si j'm'attendais à ça... c'est... wow...! _J'observais nos étoiles qui tournoyaient légèrement à côté de celle de Bella.

- Je suis... merci... Je sais pas quoi dire... je... wow, c'est génial ! Merci beaucoup !

_Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour nous... _Et Renée, qui me connaissait depuis moins d'une semaine, accrochait deux étoiles nous symbolisant sur son sapin...

_Bella ne réalise sûrement pas la chance qu'elle a de l'avoir pour mère... _Ma compagne m'embrassait la joue et je fus certain de rougir. Un flash partait dans la pièce et je rapprochais mon fils du sapin.

- Regarde bébé... T'as vu ? C'est ton étoile... C'est l'étoile d'Aaron... Et là, c'est l'étoile de papa... Le père noël pourra te déposer tes cadeaux cette nuit... juste en dessous de l'étoile de Bella, t'en as de la chance toi...

Aaron semblait captivé par ces papiers brillants qui tournoyaient. Il tendait sa main et ouvrait et fermait le poing. Je le rapprochais pour le faire toucher un instant. Puis, il s'appuyait contre moi, sa tête contre ma joue et baillait. _Ca fait tard pour lui... _

- Merci beaucoup pour lui ! C'est vraiment génial ! Merci pour lui et pour moi aussi... Ca nous touche beaucoup !

Renée et Phil, ainsi que leurs invités, souriaient. Bella, elle, mordillait sa lèvre en me fixant, les yeux pétillants. _C'est ça alors, passer les fêtes avec des personnes que l'on aime... _

- Tu devrais aller le coucher, il est fatigué...

Contre ma joue, je sentais effectivement le poids de la tête de mon fils devenir plus lourd, il devait s'endormir.

- Oui, vous avez raison Renée...

- Je vais préparer le dessert pendant ce temps-là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon ? demandait Theodora

- Des crêpes !

Nous éclations de rire et je prenais l'escalier pour monter coucher Aaron.

Je le changeais rapidement, le réveillant à peine. Emmitouflé dans son épais pyjama, je le glissais dans sa chauffeuse et allumais son baby-phone. J'embrassais son front et respirais profondément sa délicieuse odeur de poupon, en me mettant à lui fredonner une petite chanson de noël. Il baillait et sortait doucement sa petite langue pour la rerentrer aussitôt dans sa bouche.

- Bonne nuit bébé... Fais de beaux rêves... Demain matin quand tu te réveilleras, le papa noël t'aura apporté quelques cadeaux...

Je l'observais un instant, allongé dans son lit, les yeux clos et ses poings serrés sur ses doudous, sucette dans la bouche. _Etre papa a quelques inconvénients mais au final, beaucoup d'avantages... _

- J'suis content que tu sois là...

Je caressais sa joue et après un dernier regard, quittais la chambre pour rejoindre les convives et ma compagne au rez-de-chaussée.

En bas, Renée et Bella installaient des assiettes à dessert, ce qui en soi était un peu inutile parce que nous avions diné avec des crêpes... Alors faire le dessert avec des crêpes ne créerait pas une grosse différence de goût !

- Ca y est il dort ?

- Oui, bien comme il faut ! Je crois que ses médicaments l'assomment un peu... répondis-je en examinant les précautions d'emploi sur la boite de ses gouttes.

Je contemplais le sapin sur lequel brillait plusieurs étoiles, avec les prénoms de chaque personne de la famille. _Il y avait même une étoile pour l'ex-mari de Renée. _

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Non, on a fini regarde... Maman termine son dernier plat de pate à crêpes et j'ai sorti les pots de glace pour mettre dedans, avec de la chantilly !

_Putain, chantilly, crêpes et glaces... J'adore définitivement Renée Dwyer ! _

- Alors si tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, je peux peut-être réclamer un petit bisou ?

Une lueur malicieuse naissait sur le visage de ma compagne alors que je la ramenais vers moi, entourant sa taille de mes bras. Elle nichait son visage contre mon cou et j'embrassais son épaule dénudée. _Elle est splendide dans cette robe verte... Ca donne toute son intensité à ses yeux chocolat._

- Est-ce que ce noël te plait ?

- C'est plus que ce que j'ai jamais eu Bella... J'ai eu peur ces derniers temps qu'Aaron ne soit pas avec moi ce jour-là... ou de rester seul à Seattle et le fêter sans toi...

Elle relevait sa tête et posait son doigt sur mes lèvres. L'intensité de ses yeux manquait de me faire vaciller, tant marqué par cette profondeur unique que je ne trouvais que dans son regard.

- Shhh... Embrasse-moi...

Je me laissais submerger par cet ordre et déposais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, les laissant jouer un ballet de tendresse enivrant. _Il m'était si facile de croire que tout irait bien en cet instant... que les miracles existaient... _

- Hé regardez ! Il neige !

Nous tournions la tête vers Phil qui regardait par la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin devant la maison. Bella attrapait ma main et nos doigts noués, nous allions le rejoindre pour regarder la fine pellicule s'installer sur le gazon. Je passais mes bras autour de la taille de Bella pour la serrer dans mon étreinte.

_Les Noël en blanc sont magiques... féériques... Jamais je n'avais eu un noël avec les gens que j'aime sous la neige. Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, je redevenais un homme comme un autre, sans passé, mais avec un avenir... _avec mon fils et ma petite-amie.

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Je m'étirais en entendant Edward revenir dans la chambre. 7h03, 25 décembre. _C'est noël ! Chouette ! On va avoir des cadeaux ! _Deux lèvres se posèrent sur ma tempe.

- Joyeux Noël Bella !

J'ouvrais les yeux en entendant Aaron gazouiller un petit «areuh» et me redressais sur mon coude.

- Merci... Joyeux Noël Edward !

Je déposais brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis j'embrassais le petit poing d'Aaron.

- Joyeux Noël bébé !

Edward souriait, assis en tailleur sur le matelas.

- On dirait qu'il a senti qu'il y avait un truc spécial ce matin. Il est réveillé depuis 5h20 !

- Je t'ai même pas entendu te lever !

- Pourtant il est venu dormir ici... souriait-il.

- J'ai dû vraiment bien dormir !

- T'as parlé !

_Oh zut ! J'aurais dû faire politicienne à parler autant ! _

- Et qu'ai-je raconté ?

- Tu demandais pourquoi le père noël ne t'avait pas amené de poupée...

Il se retenait de rire et je fronçais les sourcils. Je me rappelais effectivement avoir rêvé d'avoir demandé une poupée... _une poupée à 19 ans... non mais je rêve ! _et avoir fait un caprice parce qu'on m'avait offert un tailleur ! _Non mais j'étais déçue ! Normal ! _

- Ca te fait rire ?

- Ouais assez ! Jtrouve ça marrant en fait qu'une grande fille comme toi veuille une poupée !

Il maintenait Aaron dans ses bras, enveloppé dans un plaid. L'air s'était un peu rafraichi, sûrement à cause de la neige au dehors.

- On va voir s'il y a des cadeaux ? suggérais-je.

Edward se levait, tout souriant, en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. _Hum sexy... _

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y a de poupée pour toi ! Tu risques d'être déçue encore...

- Pas grave ! Je vivrai avec ça toute ma vie, en ferai une névrose et d'ici mes 80 ans, je deviendrai sénile à ressasser ce passé !

J'enfilais un pull d'Edward qui traînait. J'aime son odeur virile et envoutante, si rassurante. Le couloir était encore silencieux et j'entendais les ronflements sonores de Phil, ou de Renée, s'élever. _Sont pas pressés de voir leurs cadeaux tant pis pour eux ! _

Au pied du sapin, je constatais que beaucoup de cadeaux étaient entreposés. Quand je m'étais levée pour aller aux toilettes et poser les miens vers 3h, il n'y en avait pas autant ! _Le père noël existe... seigneur c'est miraculeux ! _Edward tenait Aaron dans ses bras et le petit observait attentivement la masse de présents. _A mon avis, beaucoup lui en reviennent... Déjà au moins deux, ceux que je lui avais acheté ! _

- Regarde Aaron t'as vu tout ces cadeaux ? Il y en a pour toi tu crois ? Moi je crois que oui...

Nous nous approchions et nous installions sur le tapis du salon. A côté de mes bottes, je découvrais plusieurs enveloppes, un paquet tout fin et un autre plus épais. Devant les chaussures d'Aaron, il y avait énormément de présents. Des petits et des plus gros, mais au moins six paquets emballés ! Edward aussi avait eu quelques présents. Mon compagnon assis en tailleur installait Aaron entre ses jambes et attrapait un premier cadeau. _L'un des miens._

- C'est pour toi !

J'attrapais l'appareil numérique qui traînait sur la table et prenais en photo l'instant. _Je sais qu'Edward voudra les clichés du premier noël de son fils. _Il dégrafait le scotch et Aaron tapait sur le paquet.

- Doucement bébé ! Attends...

Il finissait par découvrir le petit doudou-marionnettes que je lui avais offert. Une petite imitation d'un fou du roi, avec un chapeau à grelot blanc et bleu. Edward le mettait dans la main d'Aaron et regardait la petite étiquette attachée avec.

- C'est le papa noël de Bella qui te l'a amené... Il est beau hein regarde ! Il fait du bruit !

Edward l'agitait et le petit tintement surprit Aaron qui le fixait avec de grands yeux, avant de l'agiter de nouveau avec un large sourire, qui fit rire son père. _Ca a l'air de lui plaire ! C'est vraiment super ! _

- Ca te plaît hein ? Ca fait du bruit, y a beaucoup de couleurs et c'est tout doux... Touche !

Il le frottait contre la joue d'Aaron et ce dernier se laissait faire, appréciant certainement la texture du jouet. Le bébé tripotait son nouveau doudou et Edward se penchait vers moi, déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- T'étais pas obligée...

- Ca me fait plaisir !

- Merci...

Je l'embrassais et attrapais mon premier paquet épais. J'y découvrais plusieurs livres qui me faisaient envie depuis quelques temps déjà, avec une enveloppe dedans. _Cadeau de Phil ! _

- C'est des bouquins ? demandait Edward en défaisant le paquet que Renée avait fait pour Aaron.

- Oui ! J'arrêtais pas de les chercher sur Seattle !

Edward m'adressait un petit sourire et enlevait le papier du jeu que ma mère avait dégoté pour son fils. C'était un petit jeu électronique éducatif, avec plein de couleurs, de musiques et décoré d'un tas de petites figurines d'animaux différents... Aaron pourrait à loisir taper dessus, comme il semblait adorer faire !

- Oh génial ! Ca va lui plaire ça aussi !

- Ma mère a pensé que ça pourrait l'aider... D'abord il va taper dessus mais après il pourra apprendre les couleurs, les nombres...

Edward examinait le présent attentivement.

- Ah ouais c'est génial dis donc ! Y a même un marteau en mousse pour taper sur les touches ! Super ! Mais j'suis gêné ! Elle avait pas à lui offrir quelque chose !

_Ouh seigneur ! _

- Ca nous fait plaisir, et Renée est heureuse que tu sois là et elle adore Aaron ! Elle l'a totalement adopté ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, elle t'a offert autre chose pour lui et aussi pour toi, alors...

Un large sourire illuminait son visage.

- Vous êtes si généreux... Merci... Je... Je me sens gêné parce que je n'ai rien offert alors...

_Je savais que ses finances maigres ne lui permettaient pas de faire de gros présents, mais sa seule présence nous plaisait déjà plus que nécessaire ! _

- Allez ouvre les autres cadeaux !

Il continuait et découvrait un tapis de jeu pour Aaron avec des petites formes à scotcher dessus. Il ouvrait l'ensemble que j'avais choisi pour le petit : un polo et une salopette, ainsi qu'un autre ensemble : un jeans noirs et un tee-shirt à manches longues blanc qu'Alice m'avait confiée avant de partir.

_Ma soeur est extraordinaire ! Et si généreuse... _Edward se répandait en remerciements. Puis, il ouvrait les cadeaux que Rosalie lui avait donné avant de partir. C'était là aussi des jeux éducatifs et deux peluches.

- Regarde le lapin que le papa noël de tatie Rose t'a offert ! Il est chouette, non ?

Il y avait également une enveloppe avec de l'argent. _Elle était décidément très attentive à leurs besoins, quels qu'ils soient ! Et en un sens, ça me rassurait parce qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, quoi qu'il advienne ! _Je constatais aussi que Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient donné aucun cadeau... génial ! P'tètre qu'ils les donneront à notre retour ! Aaron s'amusait avec ses nouveaux jouets, et aussi avec les petites boules de papier cadeau. A plusieurs reprises, Edward dut les lui retirer in-extremis de la bouche. Mon compagnon avait offert à son fils des petites balles qui s'étiraient facilement faites avec des mini-billes multicolores, ainsi qu'une peluche parlante qui avait des lumières dans les yeux et la bouche et qui se déclenchaient quand on le touchait. Aaron semblait fasciné, tentant d'appuyer sur les déclencheurs. Edward l'aidait.

- T'aimes ça quand ça clignote hein ? Oh que oui Papa il sait que t'aimes ça hein !

Edward chatouillait le ventre de la peluche et cette dernière émit un rire semblable aux rires d'un faux cartoon vraiment mauvais. Nous éclations de rire et Aaron sursautait en l'entendant.

- Putain, j'avais pas fait gaffe à comment ça riait !

Il chatouillait la peluche de nouveau et nous repartions dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Aaron émettait un petit bruit en souriant en nous voyant rire. L'animal se déclenchait.

- Salut, moi être ton copain !

Edward l'approchait de son visage.

- Salut, moi pas vouloir de Tarzan pour copain ! Moi te dire que moi retirer piles de ton derrière !

J'éclatais de rire, manquant de m'étaler sur le tapis tant j'avais du mal à stopper le fou-rire qui se propageait en moi. Edward redonnait la peluche à Aaron qui tapait un peu partout sur lui pour l'entendre et mon compagnon relevait la tête vers moi.

- Alors, tu ouvres tes cadeaux ?

- Si tu ouvres les tiens !

- Ca me parait équitable !

J'avais fait faire un bon d'achat dans une boutique de musique et de CD pour Edward. C'était un passionné de musique mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait se permettre ce plaisir. _Et je n'avais pas voulu lui donner d'argent directement. Je savais que d'une part il aurait refusé, et de deux que ça aurait pu le vexer plus qu'autre chose ! _Ce chèque-cadeau m'avait paru une bonne alternative ! Il pourrait s'acheter au moins deux trois albums s'il le souhaitait !

- Oh génial ! Merci beaucoup Bella !

- J't'en prie ! Ca te va ?

- Très bien ! J'ai vu l'autre fois en rayon un album de Debussy...

- Tu vas pouvoir te l'offrir !

Ses yeux pétillaient et il se penchait pour m'embrasser doucement.

- Merci mon amour... Allez, à toi !

Je m'emparais de l'enveloppe qui portait mon prénom inscrit de sa fine et élégante écriture. J'y découvrais un magnifique dessin d'un coeur !

- C'est les mains d'Aaron, il a participé !

_Ce dessin, ce n'était pas une île déserte à Hawaii, mais je l'aimais. Beaucoup. _Et en cet instant, devant cette oeuvre de mon petit-ami, mon coeur se serrait vivement. Il n'a que peu de moyens mais sait faire ce qu'il faut. C'était exactement là l'esprit de noël : peu importe le cadeau, c'est l'amour qui y est mis dedans qui compte... _Et ce dessin serait affiché dans ma chambre, au-dessus de mon lit ! _

- Désolé, j'ai pas beaucoup d'heures de dessin à mon actif ! La maternelle est relativement loin pour moi...

Je ne retenais pas mon sourire et pressais sa main.

- Je l'aime beaucoup !

Nos yeux s'ancraient ensemble, dans un instant où il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous. _Juste nous, lui et moi, et ce lien qui se renforçait à chaque fois un peu plus, à chaque seconde passée. _Puis, j'attrapais le deuxième paquet très fin et trouvais... _un carnet de bon d'achat de bisous ? _J'ouvrais le petit feuillet fait par Edward et agrafé, pour découvrir des «bons».

- Bon pour un baiser tout doux... Bon pour un baiser papillon... Bon pour un baiser florentin...

- J'ai fait la liste de tous les types de baisers que je connais... Tu as cinq coupons par bisou !

_Oh non j'adore ! _Je sentais le rouge affluer à mes joues, imaginant les minutes agréables que nous allions passer ensemble !

- Et au bout de cinq bisous, tu en as un gratuit !

J'éclatais de rire et me redressais sur mes genoux pour entourer sa nuque de mes bras et l'embrasser.

- J'adore cette idée... d'ailleurs, j'aurai bien envie d'en dépenser un de suite...

La bouche de mon compagnon glissait sur ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner délicieusement.

- Attends la sieste d'Aaron...

_Oh putain oui ! _Non pardon... mais depuis que nous étions chez ma mère, nous ne nous étions pas touchés. Déjà, parce que j'étais arrivée ici en fin de cycle de coquelicots et ensuite parce que la présence à l'étage de mes parents et d'Aaron malade nous avait freiné. _Mais merde, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? _Renée et Phil nous rejoignirent.

- Vous avez déjà ouvert vos paquets ?

- Votre fille s'impatientait ! plaisantait Edward.

- Une vraie gamine !

Ma mère et mon beau-père ouvrirent leurs présents et nous nous embrassions pour marquer cette journée.

**::..**

Edward avait couché Aaron à 12h45 et ma mère et Phil étaient partis rendre visite à des amis de mon beau-père pour leur souhaiter un joyeux noël. Du coup, mon compagnon et moi nous retrouvions dans ma chambre, assis sur le lit défait, mes coupons entre les mains.

- Par lequel je commence ?

- Celui que tu veux...

J'examinais mes «bons». _Y avait des types de baisers que je ne connaissais même pas «le baiser florentin»... «le baiser du serpent»... Seigneur si ce n'était pas Edward qui allait m'embrasser, j'aurais jeté ce carnet ! _Je déchirais le premier coupon et lui tendais.

- Le baiser tout doux...

Edward souriait et ses prunelles incandescentes me brûlaient jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même, serrant mon ventre. Edward se penchait vers moi et, nos têtes légèrement inclinées, laissait nos lèvres se rencontrer pour un simple bisou. Je fermais les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa bouche sur la mienne. Nous restions ainsi connectés quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il recule.

- Je sens que ça va me plaire... soufflais-je.

Je chinais dans le carnet.

- Le baiser papillon !

Edward eut un léger sourire.

- Intéressant !

Il s'approchait de moi et déposait un délicat baiser sur ma joue et suivit un tracé remplit de légèreté jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Puis, il remontait jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille, embrassant à chaque fois ma peau. De temps à autre, sa langue accompagnait ses lèvres, créant un immense courant électrique qui descendait jusqu'à ma féminité. Sa lente course torturante créait un tas de frissons en moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il amène ses lèvres à déposer un dernier bisou dans mon cou. Les yeux clos, je savourais cette caresse fine qui me comblait.

- J'aime celui-là... Encore !

Je coupais un autre coupon de «baiser papillon» et lui tendait. Il recommençait de l'autre côté de mon visage et terminait cette fois son voyage sur ma tempe, après avoir embrassé chacune de mes paupières. Je commençais à me sentir dans un état de bien-être incroyablement apaisant. Piochant hasardeusement, je lui donnais un autre coupon.

- French kiss... murmurait-il, d'une voix sensuelle.

Sous son ténor, j'entrouvrais mes lèvres et Edward ne tardait pas à me rapprocher de son corps. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent et je sentis rapidement sa langue caresser ma lèvre légèrement, demandant accès à ma langue. Elles se rencontraient avec sensualité, se caressant, se contournant. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, totalement concentrée dans ce baiser. Edward m'attirait à lui et je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses mains descendaient le long de mon haut, ses doigts frôlant ma peau. Je nichais mes mains dans ses cheveux, m'abandonnant au rythme lent de notre amour, qui m'excitait encore plus. _J'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble, de toutes les façons possibles ! _Mon bassin se rapprochait du sien et je sentais sa virilité durcie. _Je vois que lui aussi apprécie ce jeu ! _

Je reculais mon visage et plongeais dans ses yeux vert, haletante. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées et il déglutissait, me fixant. Je découpais un autre coupon.

- Baiser florentin... soufflait-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

Edward approchait son visage du mien et s'emparait de mes lèvres un instant avant d'avancer timidement sa langue. Le bout de la sienne rencontrait le bout de la mienne et il y effectuait une petite caresse délicate, presque chatouilleuse. Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire et retournais à son attention délicieuse. Nos langues s'apprécièrent ainsi longuement, puis il prit la mienne entre ses lèvres et la suçotait, causant pratiquement ma perte. Je poussais sur son torse pour qu'il s'allonge et me couchais sur lui, nos intimités collées l'une à l'autre. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne et ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, accentuant le contact. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand je percutais sa dureté qui me faisait tant de bien. Mes doigts glissaient sous sa chemise et je caressais son corps d'adonis. Les siens se faufilaient sous mon jogging, venant percuter ma peau. Il me caressait tendrement, passant ses doigts devant pour effleurer ma féminité dans mon sous-vêtement. Son doigt titillait mon clitoris et je me cambrais sous l'effet, grisée, espérant plus. _Bien plus... _

- Edward... J'ai envie de toi...

Je déboutonnais son haut et il se redressait pour l'enlever, sans relâcher notre étreinte et notre baiser. Il retirait mon débardeur et le lançait dans la pièce. Immédiatement, son visage vint à la rencontre de ma poitrine qu'il pressait de ses paumes et sa bouche se posait sur son téton gauche, l'aspirant et le léchant par-dessus le tissu. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je me contractais, toute mon attention simplement focalisée sur sa langue qui me faisait tant de bien. Il donnait la même caresse à mon autre sein et un balancier se créait entre nos intimités. _C'est tellement tellement bon ! _Il finit par défaire mon soutien-gorge et me retirer mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Toujours vêtu de son jogging gris, il s'installait entre mes jambes et je sentais nettement son sexe dur appuyer sur ma féminité à travers les tissus. Les cuisses écartées, je sentais son vif frottement sur moi et mes muscles se contractaient alors que sa bouche déposait mille baisers sur mon visage et ma poitrine. Son torse nu frôlait les extrémités de mes pointes durcies, créant une délicate caresse. Je perdais tout contrôle par ce simple balancement, fermant les yeux sous la friction. Edward grognait et je ne pus retenir un gémissement, sentant ma féminité s'humidifier un peu plus.

Aux portes d'une jouissance certaine, je repoussais mon compagnon sur le dos, chancelante, et entreprenais de défaire et retirer mon pantalon et son boxer. Son sexe tendu jaillit devant moi et Edward émit une petite plainte, mâchoire crispée. J'embrassais et déposais de délicats baisers humides sur tout son torse, titillant ses tétons de la langue, alors que ma main caressait ses cuisses et ses testicules, mes doigts frôlant simplement sa hampe.

- Bella... S'il te plaît...

Je refermais alors ma poigne sur lui, allant et venant délicatement, alors que ma bouche descendait à son nombril. _Je ne l'avais encore jamais aimé de cette manière... parce que j'avais peur de ne pas avoir les bons gestes, peur de lui faire mal, ou de ne pas lui faire de bien de façon aussi intense que quand c'était lui qui flattait ma féminité. _Mais si je ne me lançais pas, jamais je ne le ferai ! Et j'en avais envie aussi... Alors je me penchais plus bas, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres entrent en contact avec son pénis. Edward se crispait sous moi et je levais les yeux pour le voir totalement abandonné. Je passais ma langue sur son bout, attentive à ses réactions. Des gémissements s'élevaient, alors que je flattais sa longueur de baisers, coups de langue et massage. Finalement, j'ouvrais ma bouche pour l'y prendre le plus possible. J'eus l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais y arriver, et je me forçais un peu pour continuer malgré l'inconfort que je ressentais. J'allais et venais lentement, presque honteuse de ne pas arriver à donner un rythme plus important à cette fellation.

- Oh Bella...

Ses doigts se hissaient dans mes cheveux et il imprimait un mouvement, sans toutefois me forcer. Je peinais à tout mener correctement et à tout coordonner, me sentant vraiment gauche. _Cesse de réfléchir, fais selon ton instinct... _Le bassin de mon compagnon bougeait faiblement et la pièce était empli de ses râles. _Je dois pas être si maladroite que ça finalement... _Enhardie, je le prenais un peu plus dans ma bouche en l'aspirant et laissant ma langue jouer avec mais rapidement, je me sentie presque étouffée. Je tentais de ne pas tousser, en vain, et Edward s'en aperçut très vite. Il se redressait sur ses coudes et m'attirait à lui, me plaquant contre son torse. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou pour qu'il ne voit pas ces rougeurs m'envahir.

_Pas capable de faire une fellation correcte... Ca ne va pas lui plaire du tout ! _Ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front.

- C'était très bien Bella !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tu m'as arrêtée...

Il reculait son visage pour me voir et ses doigts se posaient sur ma joue. Son regard n'exprimait rien de plus qu'une grande tendresse. _Que dieu bénisse cet homme et son indulgence... _

- Je t'ai arrêté parce que ça me faisait beaucoup beaucoup de bien et que te voir comme ça... me faire ça... mon dieu mais rien que ta position me donnait envie de venir... et je veux venir en toi, et avec toi... Je sais aussi que c'est ta première fois et crois-moi c'était très bien !

Ses doigts ne cessaient de naviguer sur mon corps au rythme de ses mots et je me laissais fondre, et presque convaincre du bienfait que je lui avais procuré. Il se redressait et attrapait un préservatif dans la valise avant de revenir vers moi. Il se couchait sur le matelas et m'attirait à lui. Je lui enfilais le condom et il me prenait de nouveau contre son torse, attrapant ma jambe gauche pour la passer en travers sa taille. Mon sexe offert était caressé par le sien et il le guidait dans mon antre lentement. Cette position l'un contre l'autre, simulant une simple étreinte, me procurait la sensation incroyable d'être proche de lui, d'une façon que jamais encore nous n'avions atteinte. Nos bassins ondulaient avec lenteur, son sexe me remplissant d'une façon merveilleuse. Nous échangions un long baiser langoureux, entrecoupés de halètements. Ma respiration se faisait erratique lorsque je plongeais dans ses yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. Son sourire fit naître le mien et d'un bras sur ma taille, il nous fit rouler sur nos flancs et continuait de me pénétrer. Face à face, nous pouvions tout caresser de l'autre, sans cesser de nous embrasser.

Ma main sur son épaule et la sienne enserrant ma taille, il accélérait et laissait échapper un grognement plus que sexy. Mes muscles frémissaient d'impatience sur sa longueur et j'agrippais ses cheveux fermement, bougeant mon bassin contre le sien pour encore plus. Edward nichait son visage dans mon cou et je sentais son souffle chaud s'abattre sur ma peau.

- Edward...

Son bras caressant mon dos, il mettait des coups encore plus forts.

- Bella... je suis... oh putain ! Je suis... je suis fou de toi...

Je me serrais encore plus contre lui, emportée dans ma jouissance, mes dents mordant son épaule, mes muscles refermant son érection et il éjaculait dans le préservatif deux secondes plus tard, me laissant pantoise de plaisir et d'amour pour lui. Enivrée. Jamais encore nous n'avions vécu une telle symbiose... _c'était comme si nous avions atteint un nouveau palier... _un palier et des sensations irrévocables. Edward ne desserrait pas son étreinte contre moi et j'écoutais nos coeurs battant rapidement l'un contre l'autre dans nos poitrines.

Une dernière fois nos lèvres se rencontraient, laissant nos langues conduire la danse. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous faisions face, comme si le temps s'était arrêté à un moment donné.

_«Je suis fou de toi...» _

Je voyais là, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, de l'amour dans les yeux d'une personne en face de moi. _De l'amour et rien d'autre, rien de dissimulé ou de faux. De l'amour... _Tout avait changé, en quelques secondes à peine. Je savais très bien qu'Edward venait définitivement de renverser tout en moi. _C'était plus qu'une évidence : je l'aime. _Je suis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Une larme roulait alors sur ma joue, ne m'alertant qu'en la sentant couler. Edward, muet depuis son orgasme me regardait, et doucement, le plat de sa main passait sur ma peau effaçant la traitresse. J'embrassais sa paume humide de mon eau salée et m'appuyais contre son épaule, totalement en travers de son torse. Il caressait mes cheveux et ma nuque, inspirant profondément. _J'avais toujours voulu partager ce que vivaient Alice et Jasper, avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ignorais si ma soeur avait vécu un tel moment d'intensité... un tel sentiment. Mais je le lui souhaitais, plus que tout ! _J'étais prête à assumer totalement cette relation, jusqu'au moindre détail. Renée avait été formidable avec lui, avec nous et avec Aaron. Je savais que le petit ne serait jamais enlevé de l'équation, et je savais aussi qu'il était tout ce qu'aimait Edward dans la vie. _Je savais aussi que j'acceptais qu'Edward l'aime plus que tout, même plus que moi probablement. Ce sont deux amours et deux histoires différentes et l'une ne chassera pas l'autre... _

- Edward ?

- Hmm ?

Sa main continuait de caresser mes cheveux avec tendresse, son coeur se calmant peu à peu. Je me redressais pour voir son visage, ma main posée sur son torse nu traçant des formes imprécises.

- Je veux que Charlie soit au courant... Je ne veux plus nous cacher...

Ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Si tu es d'accord...

Le revers de ses doigts caressait mes joues, son index terminant sa course sur mes lèvres. Il se redressait sur son coude.

- Je suis d'accord. Je ne veux pas te séparer de ton père et je crois aussi qu'il est temps qu'il sache...

- En revenant de Floride, on pourrait aller à Forks pour le nouvel an...

_J'ignorais quelle serait sa réaction à l'idée de retourner à Forks après tout ce qu'il y avait vécu ! _

- D'accord ! Je te suivrai !

Je me recouchais sur son torse, ma tête contre son épaule. Il défaisait la couette et la réinstallait sur nos deux corps afin que nous n'attrapions pas froid. _J'aimais aussi ces minutes après l'amour où nous étions peau à peau... _

- Merci Edward...

Il embrassait mon front et le bout de mon nez et je frissonnais contre lui, me serrant davantage.

- Je serai toujours là, Bella... Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que Charlie comprenne notre relation !

J'opinais et fermais les yeux, me laissant bercer par les battements de son coeur.

_Il nous restait trois jours ici, avant d'aller chez Charlie, et affronter cette nouvelle étape... qui ne serait sûrement pas si simple que nos paroles échangées dans ce lit... _

Voilà pourquoi le soir même, je décrochais le téléphone fixe de chez ma mère pour composer le numéro de mon père.

- Allô ? Chef Swan à l'appareil !

- Salut papa ! C'est Bella !

- Tiens Bella ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va...

- Les examens approchent ?

- Oui... Deux semaines après la rentrée de janvier !

- Tu révises j'espère ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

- Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre ?

- Et bien j'avais pensé venir te voir en revenant de chez maman et passer le nouvel an à Forks !

- Ca me ferait plaisir ! Alice et Jasper ne repartent que le 3 ! On pourra fêter ça tous ensemble avec Billy et Jacob aussi...

_Jacob... Jacob dont je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle depuis notre accrochage. Jacob, que papa espérait tant voir devenir mon petit-ami... _

- En fait Charlie... Je ne vais pas venir seule...

- Ta mère et Phil veulent venir aussi ?

- Non... Je viens avec... avec mon petit-ami... et son fils...


	22. Chapter 21 : Toute la différence

_**Bonsoir-jour à toutes !**_

_**Tout d'abord, un ENORME merci pour les 100 reviews dépassées -souffle un grand coup et on y va... Merci à :**_

_**Sarah 76, fan de twilight, Bakerly, Juliet1802, Ptitewam, bb23, mamoure21, veronika crepuscule, titijade, SurreyFr, vampire-human-werewolf, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21, Baby07, Ludivine28, **__**mimie30**__** (**__J'essaie de coller au mieux à l'idée que j'ai d'un parent qui aime son enfant, même si j'en ai pas encore... J'essaie, je tatonne, et on voit =)__**), Coeur2crystal, melacullen, Puce, Cathou3, chouchoumag, sexforlife, sinzacana, vavounette, isabellamisa, ZsaZsaZsu1986, oliveronica massen cullen, halay, Vanessa, liliputienne31, Habswifes, callie226, Nadalexx, Lunenoire83, **__**Em 81 **__**(**__A propos de ton idée, figure-toi que d'ici quelques chapitres, le 22eme si ma mémoire est bonne, on parlera de ce sujet... Tu y auras ta réponse, mais ton idée n'était pas idiote du tout!__**), Dreams-Twilight, choukchouquette, Letmesign23, Pupuce0078, Morgane, Ptiteaurel, acoco, Vivibatta, BonaVenture, **__**Mariefandetwilight**__** (**__Hum... je pense pas que tu ais raison malheureusement...__**), majea, katner, ninie08, lyraparleor, Atchoum16, catiuski, 35nanou, cchope, Cind0uille, Titie, Roselamignone, C0rnii, Anne, phika17, **__**NiniWeasley**__** (**__Arrête avec ce surnom d'illumineuse de journée, jvais finir par me prendre pour la Fée Clochette mdrrrr__**), aude77, Famous Marion, coco-des-iles, twilight-poison, LolaMiSweetlove, calimero59, Aliiice, Lolie-Lili, Lia3011, , lena -lna933-, Ilonka, mel031, Roxanne, Lenerol, Annouk, adeline73100, erika shoval, EstL, Mellli, pierard85, Cullen's family, chriwyatt, zellie marcy, mmccg, Marie-loving-Edward, magicvanille, vinie65, aelita48, Tinga Bella, Grazie, sarinette60, doudounord, emy299, emichlo ET Brand0fHeroine...**_

_**Bon... maintenant vous vous cherchez vous-même mdrrr. J'espère j'ai perdu personne en route T_T.**_

_**-o-**_

_**Ceci étant fait, et bien fait, je ne vous fais pas plus mariner! **_

_**Pour celles qui espéraient un Charlie indulgent... ben... bon... voilà quoi XD !**_

_**-o-**_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

_**et bon dimanche!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Tiftouff19**_

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'**__**Alice**__**. **_

L'horloge ne cessait de tourner, filant à toute vitesse, nous rapprochant de l'instant où Bella et Edward franchiraient le panneau Forks.

_Et honnêtement, ça me fait bien flipper ! _Jasper était assis à l'extrémité de la table du salon, réfléchissant profondément, son index caressant ses lèvres dans un balai lent, les yeux dans le vide. Charlie, lui, faisait des allers-retours entre la cuisine et ici, visiblement anxieux. Bella avait réussi à garder secrète l'identité d'Edward au téléphone. _De toute façon, annoncé maintenant ou avant, ça ne changera rien ! _

- Un bébé...

Notre père marmonnait sur cette information depuis qu'il savait. Je faisais tourner mon téléphone entre mes mains, attendant de recevoir le texto de ma soeur. Jasper me fixait.

- Quoi ? murmurais-je

Il levait les mains en signe d'apaisement. Charlie s'éclipsait dans la cuisine.

- Elle devrait pas débarquer comme ça...

- Et alors ? Ca changera rien si tu veux mon avis !

- Peut-être, mais elle va droit dans le mur en amenant...

Il s'interrompait, Charlie revenant dans le salon. La porte d'entrée sonnait et tout se crispait en moi. _Il va falloir faire tampon ! _J'entendais une voix masculine, mais ne reconnaissais pas celle d'Edward.

- Vas-y, entre Jacob ! Bella va arriver !

_Oh seigneur Jacob ! Ben là c'est le pompom_ avec les grelots ! Il est clairement amoureux de ma soeur.

- Salut Alice ! Salut Jasper !

- Salut Jake !

- Bella ne devait pas arriver à midi ?

- Ils ont été retardé sur l'autoroute, y a eu un accident apparemment !

- Elle ne vient pas seule ?

- Elle a un copain apparemment...

- Oh...

Les sourcils de Jacob se fronçaient et il ouvrait la bouche, puis la refermait rapidement.

- Elle vous a dit comment il s'appelle ?

- Non ! Ca sera la surprise !

- J'espère que c'est pas...

_Oh non mais ferme-là Black ! TAIS-TOI ! _

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Ben... Je suis sûr de rien mais je sais qu'E...

La porte sonnait une deuxième fois. _Sauvés par le gong ! Enfin, sauvés... _Charlie se dirigeait vers l'entrée et cette fois-ci, Jasper et moi nous faufilions à sa suite. Mon ventre se nouait violemment. J'avais déjà imaginé mille et un scénarios et j'avais parlé à Renée hier au téléphone. Même si elle avait énormément apprécié Edward et Aaron... je savais que ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien avec Charlie.

Mon père ouvrait la porte, visiblement content de revoir ma soeur. _J'osais espérer que l'amour qu'il porte à ma soeur sera suffisant pour qu'il accepte la situation. Il aurait certainement du mal à admettre, mais peut-être qu'après quelques temps... _Mais en apercevant Edward derrière elle, qui tenait Aaron dans ses bras, Charlie se figeait. _Et merde ! _Bella nous regardait, interrompue dans son geste. A côté de moi, Jasper lui fit un petit signe. _Je savais que bien qu'il ne tolérait pas Edward et son passé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. _Edward semblait gêné et Aaron observait l'entrée devant lui en se penchant sous son k-way bien fermé jusqu'au cou, sa petite bouille entourée par la capuche. _J'adore ce gamin ! Je le trouve trop chou ! _Aucun ne se décidait à parler et plus les secondes silencieuses passaient, plus mes boyaux se tordaient.

_Promis ! Je mange plus jamais autant de frites avant un événement important ! _

- Salut papa...

Charlie ne réagissait pas et je me penchais vers lui.

- Ououh ! Papa !

- B... Bella ?

A côté de Jasper, Jacob soupirait et riait d'un air exaspéré.

- J'en étais sûr que c'était lui !

_Oh imbécile ! _

- Tais-toi Black !

- Papa... Je te pré... enfin... Edward... Mon petit-ami... et son fils, Aaron ! Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? Il pleut et le petit va attraper froid.

Charlie semblait reprendre de la vigueur.

- Non ! Ils ne rentreront pas chez moi et toi non plus tant que tu seras en sa compagnie !

Charlie claquait la porte.

_Non mais j'hallucine ! Il n'ose pas faire CA quand même à sa PROPRE FILLE ! _

- CHARLIE !

- CA VA ALICE ! JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !

Il me bousculait et retournait à la cuisine. _Non mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! SUREMENT PAS ! _Je me retournais vivement.

- Je te l'avais dit... marmonnait Jasper.

_Oh mais ça va ! _

- Oh toi hein ! CHARLIE !

Dans la cuisine, mon père semblait à bout de nerfs, ses poings s'ouvrant et se refermant tout seuls.

- TU ES FOU DE CLAQUER LA PORTE AU NEZ DE BELLA ?

Il se retournait vivement vers moi, plus que furieux.

- ET TOI TU NE CROIS PAS QUE TU AURAIS PU ME LE DIRE ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA AURAIT CHANGE ?

- CA AURAIT CHANGE QU'ILS SERAIENT RESTES CHEZ TA MERE POUR LE NOUVEL-AN !

- MAIS TU ES IGNOBLE ! MERDE ! BELLA EST TA FILLE ET ELLE EST AMOUREUSE D'EDWARD ! TU DEVRAIS ETRE HEU...

- MERDE ALICE ! J'AI ARRETE CE TYPE Y A DEUX ANS AVEC DES TESTS DE TOXICOMANIE PLUS EFFRAYANTS QUE TU NE PEUX T'IMAGINER ! IL AVAIT LES BRAS MARQUES ! _MARQUES _! TU SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ! LUI ET SA PETITE BANDE DE CONS SE SONT AMUSES PENDANT PLUS DE SIX MOIS A FAIRE TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE LES QUILEUTES, A SACCAGER LEURS PLAGES ET A LES INSULTER PARCE QU'ILS ETAIENT IVRES MORTS !

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? ALORS ? MAIS CA FAIT TOUTE LA DIFFERENCE MA BELLE ! TOUTE LA DIFFERENCE !

_En un sens... bien sûr que je comprenais... mais il n'a pas à traîter Bella comme une moins que rien !_

- Alors c'est ça, tu vas la renier pour CA ? Parce qu'elle est AMOUREUSE d'Edward ?

- CE MEC NE MERITE PAS DE...

- Il s'appelle Edward !

- Il n'est personne pour moi ! EN PLUS IL A UN BEBE ! IL EST PAPA ! IL IMPOSE SON FILS A BELLA !

- Bella a accepté Aaron avec Edward ! Tu devrais te montrer un peu plus compréhensif, MERDE !

Derrière moi, je sentais la présence de Jasper.

- Alice, tu devrais...

- TOI AUSSI TU ME FAIS HERISSER LES POILS DE BRAS ! TON COMPORTEMENT EST PUERILE ENVERS ELLE ! TU AGIS COMME CA UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE TU NE TE DONNES PAS LA PEINE DE COMPRENDRE BELLA ET JE SUIS FURIEUSE CONTRE TOI ! VOUS ETES DE LA MEME TREMPE TOUS LES DEUX !

- Alice !

- NON ! IL N'Y A PAS D'ALICE !

- Si Jasper avait été comme ça, crois-moi bien qu'il n'aurait pas non plus mis les pieds ici, jeune fille ! Si ma fille veut fréquenter Edward, aucun problème ! Mais elle ne mettra pas les pieds ici avec lui !

_Et ben très bien ! _J'attrapais ma veste en jeans sur la chaise et la passais.

- Al', tu vas où ?

- Je m'en vais moi aussi puisque j'accepte de fréquenter Edward pour le bien de ma soeur ! Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon tous les deux avec vos idées étriquées !

Je claquais la porte de la maison, et attrapais mon portable. _Il fallait que je joigne Bella ! Elle serait très mal ! _Et honnêtement, la nausée me prenait tant et si bien que je dus m'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour vomir.

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

_Je savais que ça aurait fini par mal tourner... mais le chef Swan ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, et je trouve ça vraiment écoeurant vis-à-vis de Bella ! _J'avais su, à son regard quand il a ouvert, que c'était perdu d'avance. Charlie avait claqué la porte de la maison avec violence, refermant sur nous toute idée de dialogue. _J'étais prêt à lui présenter vingt mille fois mes excuses si ça pouvait aider... Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'il puisse refermer la porte à sa fille... _Aaron pourrait me faire toutes les conneries du monde, il aurait toujours sa place chez moi... Le petit avait sursauté dans mes bras quand la porte avait claqué et Bella restait immobile devant moi. Dans la maison, nous entendions des cris. Alice. _La seule qui semblait penser au bien de Bella ! _Ma compagne baissait la tête et se retournait vers nous, le visage fermé.

_Tout ça, c'est ma putain de faute ! _

- Je suis désolé... murmurais-je.

Elle allait sûrement me détester. Ou réaliser que par mes erreurs, rien ne serait jamais facile. Une larme roulait sur la joue de Bella, puis une seconde... Je l'attirais à moi et elle se laissait enlacer, pleurant à chauds sanglots. _Une chose est sûre : je déteste Charlie pour lui faire subir ça ! De toutes mes forces ! _

- Pardon Bella...

J'embrassais son front et elle tapait contre mon torse doucement avec son poing, n'étouffant pas sa peine.

- Arrête de t'excuser... arrête s'il... s'il te plaît...

Elle tremblait dans mon étreinte, les yeux clos, ses pleurs inarrêtables. _Si je m'écoutais, je serai en train de défoncer cette putain de porte pour qu'il voit le mal qu'il vient de faire ! _

- On s'en... on s'en va... Edward...

- On va aller lui parler... Je vais le faire...

- NON ! On s'en va...

Elle gémissait, suppliante.

- D'accord... On s'en va... On va aller à la villa de chez mes parents... Je sais où sont les clés... Viens... On retournera demain à Seattle...

Elle se laissait emmener jusqu'à la voiture. J'installais Aaron dans son siège auto et observais discrètement Bella. Elle semblait complètement léthargique. Je fermais la porte de mon fils et allais vers le siège passager vers elle.

- Bella... Attaches ta ceinture...

Elle ne réagissait pas, continuant de pleurer. _Faut que je la sorte de là ! _Je lui attachais sa sécurité et filais démarrer la voiture pour partir.

Dans le silence le plus complet, je regagnais les sentiers en forêt de la maison chez mes parents. _Je n'étais plus revenu ici depuis mon arrestation et mon jugement... En fait, je détestais cette maison et cette ville, plus que tout ! _Derrière, même Aaron se taisait durant ce bref trajet d'un peu plus de cinq minutes. _Il est bien la seule personne que je ne regrette pas de mon épopée à Forks... car sans lui, même s'il est arrivé dans un contexte ignoble, je n'aurai pas eu la force de tenter de m'en sortir ! _Je me garais devant le garage et sortais de la voiture. Comme il y a deux ans, la clé de secours était cachée sous une dalle en béton cassée du perron. _Pratique et peu facilement déplaçable. _Je l'extirpais avec un bout de bois et revenais à la voiture pour chercher Aaron et le rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur dans son siège-auto. Je l'installais sur le tapis du salon, le laissais attaché, il ne risquait rien ainsi. Je ressortais pour chercher Bella, sous une pluie qui tombait drue.

- Bella... Ne reste pas dans la voiture... Viens...

Elle ne disait mot mais quittait le véhicule. Je le fermais et l'entraînais à l'intérieur. Elle était totalement trempe, si bien que nos manteaux dégoulinaient dans l'entrée. J'attrapais sa main froide et l'entraînais sur le canapé. Je déshabillais Aaron et l'installais entre les coussins du sofa. Ma compagne soupirait, séchant ses larmes et reniflant. Je tentais de la masser pour essayer de la réconforter. _Je lui avais juré que je serai là... même si je me sentais atrocement coupable ! _

- Bella...

Je l'attirais dans mon étreinte, tentant au mieux de l'apaiser. Elle tremblait et fermait les yeux fortement, laissant perler une larme. Je me retrouvais comme un espèce d'abruti que je suis à ne pas savoir quoi dire. _Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que Charlie puisse être aussi dur avec elle ! _A côté de moi, Aaron s'agitait. _Non bébé, c'est pas le moment mon amour... _Il bougeait et s'appuyait contre mon bras. Il veut sûrement un câlin... Je le prenais dans mon bras gauche et l'asseyait sur ma cuisse. Il regardait Bella et sa main qui touchait le bras de ma compagne s'ouvrait et se refermait légèrement. Je ne pus retenir un sourire et ma petite-amie aussi.

- Il te fait une petite caresse lui aussi... Je crois qu'il veut que tu arrêtes de pleurer... Il t'aime bien !

Bella souriait à Aaron et effleurait sa main de son index. Une nouvelle larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Il faut lui laisser le temps de réfléchir... Qu'il comprenne... qu'il apprenne que j'ai changé...

- Il ne... il ne s'en donnera pas la peine...

- Si... Il y pensera forcément parce que tu es sa fille... Je suis convaincu que tôt ou tard, il acceptera au moins de te voir toi...

Bella renforçait sa prise sur moi et replongeait contre mon torse. Son portable sonnait dans sa poche.

- Si c'est lui je...  
Elle se redressait et attrapait l'appareil. _Alice. _

- C'est ma soeur...  
Bella ouvrait le clapet et reniflait.

- Allô ?

- ...

- Hein ? Non... non... je suis chez les parents d'Edward... Oui... A Forks...

Elle raccrochait et je me levais pour lui attraper un sopalin afin qu'elle puisse se moucher. Son visage était marqué des larmes qui avaient coulé. _J'avais déjà pris ma décision ! J'irai parler à Charlie ! _Bella s'essuyait les yeux avec sa main.

- Alice arrive... me confiait-elle d'une voix rendue grave.

- D'accord... Ca te fera du bien de la voir...

Elle acquiesçait et quelques minutes à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et la soeur de ma compagne fit irruption dans le salon.

- Bella ? Bella, tu es là ?

- Ici Alice ! la hélais-je

Elle apparaissait dans le salon et soupirait en voyant sa soeur.

- Bella ! Ma puce...

Elle se jetait contre elle et de nouveau, ma petite-amie se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. _Alice était comme Rosalie pour moi... Quelqu'un sur lequel je sais que je pourrai toujours compter ! C'était important que Bella puisse trouver du soutien auprès de sa soeur. Elle avait toujours été proche de son père... alors le voir agir comme ça..._

- Heh Bella... Ne te rends pas malade... Ca va ma belle... Chuuut... chut... Je suis là !

Alice embrassait la joue de sa soeur et caressait ses cheveux en la serrant contre elle sans la lâcher.

- Allez ma puce... Ca va aller... Làà... Shh...

Elle la berçait presque imperceptiblement. Je décidais alors de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Je vais rentrer les affaires de la voiture...

J'installais Aaron dans son siège-auto et bien qu'il ne fut guère content de son sort, il y attendit tranquillement que je finisse ma tâche.

**::..**

Alice avait été chercher des pizzas pour dîner avec nous. Il n'y avait que quelques conserves dans la villa, mes parents ne devaient pas être venus depuis longtemps. J'avais envoyé un texto à Rosalie pour l'informer de la situation et je m'étais étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de réponses mais si elle était encore aux Bahamas... _Les Bahamas putain ! Alors qu'ici il neige et il flotte comme pas permis ! _Nous nous étions installés autour de la table du salon sur des épais coussins et j'avais allumé la cheminée pour réchauffer. Bella ne touchait que peu à sa pizza... _Elle semblait si mal... _J'avais trouvé une conserve de compote et je l'avais ouvert pour la faire goûter à Aaron. Le pédiatre par téléphone m'avait informé qu'il pouvait passer à certains légumes et fruits cuits bien mixés, la compote était idéale. Je le tenais assis sur ma cuisse avec son bavoir et il fixait la cuillère avec curiosité.

- Ouais, c'est bizarre ça, hein bonhomme ?

- C'est la première fois qu'il mange à la cuillère ? me demandait Alice.

- Oui...

J'effleurais ses lèvres avec l'ustensile et lui mettais un peu de compote à portée. Il prit la première petite bouchée et me regardait genre : _«Oh le vieux ! C'est quoi ça c'est pas mon lait !». _Je continuais l'expérience sous les yeux tristes de Bella. Je lui adressais un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit faiblement.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, Bella !

- Ca va Alice... Je n'ai pas faim...

Sa soeur soupirait et ma compagne se levait.

- Excusez-moi... je voudrais aller me reposer !

_Dormir était peut-être ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.._. Dormir... oublier...

- La chambre est la première porte à droite en haut de l'escalier... J'y ai mis nos valises...

- D'accord...

Elle m'embrassait la tempe et caressait la joue de mon fils avant d'embrasser sa la suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça...

Je reposais la cuillère et le petit bol sur la table et essuyais la bouche de mon fils.

- C'est ma faute... Charlie m'a arrêté et...

- Edward ! Malgré tes conneries, tu as droit à une seconde chance ! Personne ne doit être condamné toute sa vie pour une erreur de jeunesse...

- Je vivrai pas sans cette histoire... déjà parce qu'indirectement, Aaron me le rappelle sans cesse tous les jours...

- Et si tu te pardonnais ?

_Me pardonner ?_

- Pardon ?

- Ouais tu sais... Arrêter de ressasser tout ça... Arrêter de penser à la drogue quand tu regardes ton petit... Si tu faisais en sorte de le voir comme la personne la plus précieuse du monde et pas la conséquence de tes erreurs ?

- Mais je l'aime ! m'exclamais-je.

_Aaron n'était pas une erreur ! Jamais et je refusais d'envisager mon fils de cette manière !_

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Edward ! Il est temps pour toi qu'Aaron et toi viviez comme un fils et son père ! Pas comme un mec dans la merde qui essaie de faire survivre son fils !

- J'te suis pas, là !

- Va de l'avant ! Prends des décisions, ne reste pas entre deux eaux... Oui, t'as fait une grosse bêtise ! Je crois que tu as déjà suffisamment payé ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Fin de l'histoire, il faut passer à autre chose ! Reconstruis-toi !

Je bougeais un peu pour m'installer plus confortablement avec le petit.

- Mais je demande que ça moi... J'demande pas des cent et des milles... J'voudrais juste être mieux pour Aaron... Avoir un peu d'argent et pas dépendre de ma soeur...

- Elle t'aide de bon coeur sûrement !

- Ca m'emmerde terriblement qu'elle me donne toujours... J'peux jamais la rembourser !

- Ta soeur est fiancée au patron des entreprises King, pas vrai ?

- Ouais...

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais elle ne doit pas manquer de moyens financiers ! Cette maison bourrée de fric... Même si elle t'aide, laisse-moi croire qu'elle peut encore sûrement s'offrir des habits de luxe en fin de mois !

_Rosalie n'est pas avare d'argent ! _

- Ecoute... Ma soeur n'est pas une machine à fric !

- Ta soeur non ! Mais elle est fiancée avec un mec qui s'en met pleins les poches avec sa famille ! Je pense que si tu essayes de la rembourser, elle risque de très mal le prendre ! Si elle t'aide, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle peut se le permettre...

- Elle le fait tout le temps... Elle m'a même acheté les billets d'avion pour aller chez ta mère... Tu te rends compte putain ! Des billets d'avion !

- Elle a dû estimer que tu avais besoin de partir ! On ne dépense pas des sommes aussi régulièrement pour une personne que l'on n'aime pas... Je sais que si Bella avait besoin, je ferai comme Rosalie, et contrairement aux apparences, je pense que Jasper le ferait aussi ! Je n'hésiterai pas à donner tout l'argent que j'ai si elle en a besoin ! Et si elle essayait de me le rendre, elle comprendrait le reste ! Tu as 19 ans, et un bébé de six mois ! Il faut que tu acceptes son aide financière parce que sinon, tu n'avanceras pas...

- Si j'avais pas fait le con à l'époque, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- C'est passé maintenant ! Oublie ça ! Tu as beaucoup donné et tout le monde sait que c'est fini... Tu fais même tous les tests nécessaires pour prouver ta bonne foi, on peut difficilement douter de toi ! Tout le monde le voit !

_Non, pas tout le monde ! _Alice se relevait et attrapait son sac.

- Pas ton père !

- Quoi ?

- Charlie ne sait pas... Il ne m'a plus revu depuis mon arrestation et le jugement... Faut que je lui parle ! Que je lui présente mes excuses... et aussi aux Quileutes ! On a dégradé leurs terres... Et ton père... Si je m'excuse... Je lui demande pas l'aumône mais juste qu'il ne renie pas Bella pour ça... Elle n'était pas avec nous !

Alice me fixait, semblant me prendre au sérieux. _C'était agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne te considère pas comme un raté mais qui pense sincèrement que tu as droit à un avenir sans embuches._

- D'accord, mais je te conseille d'attendre ! Charlie ne te pardonnera pas si tu y vas maintenant ! Restez sur Forks quelques jours... Et va d'abord chez les Quileutes pour t'excuser... Je connais bien Billy Black et Harry Clearwater. Ils se souviennent des rancunes mais n'oublient jamais d'accorder une seconde chance... Ce sont des personnes très sages. Si tu réussis à leur faire entendre raison, Charlie t'écoutera plus facilement parce qu'il est très ami avec eux !

- D'accord ! J'irai les voir...

- Restez ici quatre ou cinq jours... Et ne précipite pas les choses ! Choisis tes mots... Vas-y avec Aaron... Les femmes de la tribu adorent les enfants, il ne pourra que les faire craquer !

Elle souriait à Aaron et lui chatouillait le menton.

- Qui ne craquerait pas devant ce petit bout de chou ? Hein ? Oh oui tu es beau toi ! Un très très beau bébé !

Je ne pus que sourire en la voyant faire.

- Je vais rentrer... Tu devrais me donner ton numéro de portable !

- Ouais, bien sûr !

Nous échangions nos numéros et elle filait à l'étage pour redescendre rapidement.

- Elle s'est endormie... Reste près d'elle...

- Promis ! Ais confiance...

- J'ai confiance ! On se tient au courant !

- Promis ! Merci Alice... Pour tout !

Elle m'adressait un petit clin d'oeil et quittait la villa pour retourner chez le chef Swan. _Alice est une fille bien... Tant que Bella aura Alice, elle ne craindra jamais rien ! _

Aaron s'agitait contre moi, se mettant à crier et à bailler.

- Ouais je sais, t'es fatigué ! Moi aussi... on va monter au dodo, ok ?

J'embrassais sa joue et observais son petit visage et ses joues rosées. Ses cheveux bruns qui s'éclaircissaient un peu ces temps et ses yeux noirs. Ses petits doigts qu'il faisait bouger... Il pouvait passer des heures à regarder ses mains ou tripoter ses pieds. Une fois, il avait même passé presque dix minutes à tirer sur ses orteils très énervé, me faisant rire comme j'avais jamais ri de mémoire. _Aaron n'était que du bonheur pour moi ! Il était mon tout et même si les débuts avaient été difficiles... que je l'avais un peu «rejeté» parce qu'à 19 ans je devais passer mes nuits dans un hosto pour ses soucis de santé, chose dont j'ai honte maintenant encore, ... même si ça avait été dur les trois premiers mois... l'élever, surveiller constamment sa température, ses dosages de biberon, ses convulsions et quand on m'avait appris qu'il aurait certains retards de développement... et que j'avais été pratiquement seul face à lui... je ne regrettai rien de ma paternité ! _

Oui, moi Edward Cullen, je suis papa d'Aaron Cullen ! _Et merde ! J'en suis super fier ! _

J'inspirais profondément et observais mon petit.

- On va se serrer les coudes toi et moi, même si ça sera sûrement jamais facile, tu m'entends ? On va tout faire pour que tout soit normal ! Mais on va d'abord monter et faire un calin à Bella parce qu'elle est triste ce soir, et que c'est un peu de ma faute... Je sais que tu l'aimes bien Bella... moi aussi... Elle est importante pour moi et j'espère qu'on fera tous les trois un long chemin ensemble... Ca te dirait ?

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à bailler. _Il allait sûrement pas me faire un premier de la classe celui-là ! _J'éteignais les lumières et vérifiais que la villa était bien fermée partout pour plus de sécurité. Je grimpais les marches et installais Aaron dans son petit lit, dans l'ancienne chambre de Rose. La pièce avait très vite atteint une température raisonnable de 20°C pour mon gamin. Je branchais le baby-phone et retournais dans ma chambre, où Bella dormait. J'enfilais mon bas de pyjama et mon tee-shirt et me glissais sous les couettes réchauffées. Je m'approchais de Bella et calais mon torse contre son dos, entourant sa taille de mon bras. Elle émit un petit gémissement et j'embrassais son cou avant de fermer les yeux.

_Je suis bien avec elle. Plus que bien, même. Je ne pense pas que si j'étais resté avec Heidi en admettant qu'elle ne se soit pas suicidée, j'aurais pu être aussi satisfait dans ma vie d'homme. Et fatalement, dans ma vie de père. Bella nous apportait bien plus de bonheur qu'Heidi n'aurait pu le faire. Certes, elle était belle. Très belle. Mais vraiment pas bien dans sa tête... Alors que Bella a tout pour elle ! _Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes, parce qu'elle nous accompagne mon fils et moi tous les jours. Aaron grandira en la voyant elle, et il n'aura pas sous les yeux une droguée léthargique... _Un mal pour un bien... au moins son entourage proche sera sain ! Et c'est pas plus mal ! _

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, vers 3h du matin, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver seul dans le lit. Bella était sûrement allée aux toilettes. Au bout de vingt minutes, m'étonnant de ne pas la voir revenir, je me levais, mon coeur s'accélérant. _Et si elle était partie ? _Je descendais les escaliers pour apercevoir de la lumière et sentir un frais inhabituel. La baie vitrée du salon était entrouverte et j'apercevais Bella assise sur le perron, jambes remontées contre elle fixant la lune, vêtue de mon pull.

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

_Charlie me rejette. Il ne veut plus me voir. _J'avais cru que... qu'il ferait un effort. Il n'en avait pas fait, n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne pouvais oublier son regard furieux, puis étonné, et déçu... J'entendais à chaque seconde le bruit de la porte qui claquait sur nous trois. J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans une pièce avec Edward. Une nouvelle pièce aux portes multiples. Mais toutes se refermaient les unes derrière les autres, n'en laissant que deux ouvertes. _Renée avait raison : je n'aurais pas dû attendre autant. _Qu'il était loin le discours de mon père qui me disait qu'on avait tous le droit à une seconde chance. _Edward n'y a pas droit apparemment... _Quand la porte de la maison avait claqué et que je m'étais retrouvée avec Edward et Aaron, j'avais compris. _Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil... _J'aime Edward. Je l'aime vraiment. _Mais tant de personnes semblent contre nous deux... enfin nous trois... même si techniquement, je ne suis pas la mère d'Aaron. _

Jasper avait été le premier à fermer une porte. Mon beau-frère, mon confident. _Un._

Rosalie, la soeur adorée d'Edward. Ses avis ont beaucoup d'importance pour lui... _Deux._

Charlie, mon père. _Trois. _

Carlisle, son père, qui m'avait semblé attendre la moindre faille de ma part. _Quatre._

Esmé... Honnêtement, j'ignorais sur quel pied danser avec elle... _Cinq. _

Le vent froid s'engouffrant sous l'avant-toit du perron me fit frissonner. J'entendis la baie vitrée s'ouvrir derrière moi et essuyais bien vite mes larmes. Edward s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Tu ne dors plus ?

- Non... Et toi ?

- Non...

Je contemplais le ciel, qui était noir. Tout à l'heure, de la neige avait commencé à tomber, se déposant en une fine pellicule sur le sol. Je crois bien qu'elle allait retomber d'ailleurs.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien de particulier...

- Bella... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça !

- Arrête de t'excuser !

- Si, il le faut ! Si je n'avais pas été moi, tu serais chez Charlie ce soir avec ton petit-copain !

- Je suis avec toi ! Ca me suffit !

Il attrapait ma main et la pressait.

- Non, ça ne suffit pas... Ca ne suffit jamais... Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse...

- Je ne le suis pas !

_Je suis amoureuse... Comment être malheureuse quand on est amoureuse ?_

- Si, tu l'es ! Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à effacer ce sentiment... Je te le promets... Je veux que tu continues à fréquenter ta famille, ceux qui ont fait de toi la personne que j...

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, mon coeur battait furieusement contre ma poitrine. _La personne que j... quoi ? _

- Cette personne qui partage ma vie... Si tu es comme tu es, c'est grâce à ta mère, mais aussi ton père...

_Il ne l'a pas dit... Il ne me l'a encore jamais dit... Je ne lui ai jamais dit non plus... j'avais réalisé mes sentiments profonds le jour de noël, pendant que nous avions fait l'amour... Edward Cullen ne serait pas une histoire banale comme peuvent vivre des tas et des tas de filles... Edward était à part ! _

- Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse, en étant avec moi ! Je te le promets...

_C'était bien une preuve ça, non ?_ Je me rapprochais de lui et m'installais dans ses bras. Il me serrait contre lui si fort, que j'étais presque au chaud.

- Tu as l'air si triste... et je me sens si nul... je vais réparer ça...

- Tu n'as pas à réparer quoi que ce soit... Contente-toi d'aller de l'avant, et je te suivrai !

Il passait sa main sur ma joue et calait son front contre le mien, nos lèvres se frôlant.

- C'est toi qui nous entraîne vers l'avant...

Nos bouches se rencontrèrent et il embrassait mes lèvres avec douceur et lenteur, prolongeant ce tendre instant aussi longtemps qu'il le put. _Je me sentais sereine, loin de tout. J'ai confiance en lui... _

**::..**

En me réveillant le lendemain, je sentais un froid anormal dans la villa. _L'endroit était vraiment somptueux, je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder hier... Ce cadre... Cette forêt et ces grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le paysage... _Il était 10h30 quand j'émergeais, seule dans le lit. J'entendais Edward parler au téléphone et un frisson me parcourait. _Bordel mais ça caille vraiment ! _

- Ouais... Non ouais mais tout est bloqué j'peux pas sortir la voiture... J'ai allumé la radio et les sableuses et déneigeuses vont passer mais le chauffagiste ne pourra pas venir avant que le chemin soit dégagé ! ... Ouais non je sais ! J'ai appelé le type... Non ben on va dormir dans le salon ce soir, pas le choix ! A l'étage ça pele vraiment j'peux pas laisser Aaron dans ce froid ! J'entrais dans la cuisine et trouvais Aaron assis dans son cosy habillé avec un pull épais et recouvert par une couverture bleue. Edward était toujours en conversation, son téléphone calé contre son épaule alors qu'il versait du lait dans un biberon. Aaron émit un petit cri et je m'approchais de lui.

- Salut toi !

- Aeehhheee Bvvvv !

J'effleurais sa joue en souriant et enfilais ma veste que j'avais posé sur une chaise hier. _J'aurais dû m'habiller... Apparemment y a une panne de chauffage ! _Edward fermait la tétine du biberon.

- Ouais... Ok ben j'vais monter les chercher alors ! Ok... j'vous rappelle pour vous dire ! Salut M'man !

Il raccrochait et goûtait le lait sur son poignet avant de venir m'embrasser.

- Salut ma belle !

- Bonjour...

- On a fait trop de bruits ?

- Non... Je ne vous ais pas entendu... Y a un problème avec le chauffage ?

- Ouais, la chaudière a pété ce matin ! Ca m'a réveillé d'ailleurs tellement la température a chuté d'un coup ! J'ai appelé le réparateur mais il a neigé et tout est bloqué ! J'ai essayé d'aller en ville faire quelques courses mais c'est même pas possible de descendre le chemin tellement ça glisse... Y a au moins dix centimètres de neige j'ai jamais vu ça ! Du coup, le type peut pas venir avant le passage de la déneigeuse et la sableuse ! J'ai appelé mes parents pour les prévenir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Je grelottais et m'installais à table pour prendre mon café alors qu'Edward attrapait Aaron pour le faire téter.

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y a un chauffage électrique dans le grenier et d'autres couettes. J'irai le chercher tout à l'heure pour le mettre dans la salle de bains. En attendant ce soir on va dormir dans le salon dans le canapé, y a la cheminée et Carlisle a fait rentrer du bois la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus... J'ai vérifié, y a des conserves et des trucs style pâtes et riz...

- On fera avec !

Il opinait et regardait Aaron boire son lait.

- C'est juste pour le petit que ça m'inquiète, je voudrais pas qu'il tombe malade encore une fois...

- Si tu le laisses le plus possible dans le salon, ça va aller !

- Je vais bien le couvrir ! Tiens, tu peux te servir ton café si tu veux...

- Merci !

_Ces vacances à Forks sont vraiment mauvaises... Je hais ce bled, définitivement ! _Dans la journée, Alice m'appela.

« Salut Bella ! «

- Salut Alice...

« Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? «

- Frigorifiée...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? «

- Le chauffage ne marche plus chez les Cullen !

« Oh merde ! Comment vous allez faire ? «  
Derrière elle, j'entendis Jasper l'interroger sur ce qui se passait et elle lui répétait l'information.

- On va dormir au salon avec la cheminée, le réparateur ne viendra que quand les routes seront dégagées !

« Charlie est parti très tôt ce matin au commissariat... Justement, il parlait des déneigeuses... Je lui dirai de leur demander de passer dans votre chemin et... «

- Non écoute ! Ca va pour l'instant ! La météo pense que la neige ne tombera plus cette nuit, ça finira bien par fondre... On va essayer de dégager ce qu'on peut aujourd'hui avec une pelle pour qu'on puisse regagner la ville...

« C'est à la commune de le faire, ce n'est pas un chemin privé ! Charlie devrait pouvoir s'en... «

_Charlie, Charlie... Ca m'étonnerait bien tiens ! _

- Stop Alice ! Ca va ! Charlie retardera les opérations et je ne veux rien avoir à lui demander, compris ? Je ne veux plus le voir pour l'instant !

« Bon... Comme tu voudras... «

J'entendis une nouvelle fois la voix de Jasper s'élever.

« Jazz se propose d'essayer de venir essayer de dégager ce qu'il peut... «

_Tiens... Quelle amabilité ! Effrayant ! _

- On va se débrouiller tous les deux, c'est bon !

« Tu es têtue ! «

Edward se préparait dans l'entrée en enfilant manteau, bonnet et gants + une écharpe.

- J'te rappelle plus tard Alice ! Salut !

« Ca marche !»

Elle raccrochait et je rejoignais mon petit-ami pour affronter le froid. Je passais une paire de collants, un caleçon et un jeans épais, plus deux sous-pull et un pull avec mon manteau. Dehors, le vent était glacial. Edward vint m'apporter une paire de bottes hautes appartenant à sa mère. J'avais de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. Aaron dormait paisiblement dans le salon réchauffé.

- J'ai pris du sel, j'sais pas si ça aidera à grand-chose mais bon...

- T'as bien fait !

Avec deux pelles, nous tentions de dégager ce que nous pouvions mais c'était peine perdue, le ciel bas indiquant une nouvelle tombée. Edward éparpillait un peu de gros sel devant la maison.

Finalement, vers 16h, nous regagnions l'intérieur. Edward reçut un appel des services municipaux de Forks. Apparemment, Carlisle les avait appelé depuis Seattle. Ils nous informèrent du passage de la sableuse le 2 janvier, soit dans deux jours. _Deux jours bloqués ici... génial ! _Edward insista, jouant la carte du «j'ai un bébé, je vais devoir refaire des courses pour lui!» et l'employé promit de venir aux premières heures du jour. Après avoir endormi son fils ce soir-là, Edward dépliait le canapé et installait deux couettes épaisses dessus pour nous faire un nid douillet. Aaron dormait sur la droite du canapé, contre le mur, afin qu'il n'ait pas trop chaud proche du feu. Je me glissais dans les couvertures en pyjama et Edward revenait avec deux coupes dans la main. Il s'installait sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Y avait pas de champagne alors c'est de l'eau gazeuse avec un sirop de cassis mais on a qu'à dire que c'est du pinard !

Je ne pus retenir un rire et prenais ma coupe.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Dans moins de dix minutes, il est minuit et on change d'année... alors comme les conditions de notre séjour sont pitoyables, on fête ça comme on peut...

_Déjà ? C'est vrai qu'on est le 31 décembre ! Ben merde ! Ca avait filé à une vitesse impressionnante ! _

- J'avais complètement oublié !

Edward souriait et nous nous installions face à face en tailleur. J'observais le contenu de ma coupe.

- Hum, délicat parfum ! C'est un millésime de quelle année ?

Edward souriait.

- Grand cru 98, en bouteille dans une cave spéciale !

- De quelles vignes ?

- La vigne Cullen ma belle !

- Ah oui je connais, très très réputés ces gens-là !

Il eut un petit rire et nous entendions Aaron gémir derrière nous. Il regardait la pendule. 23h58 et plantait ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je veux que cette année soit belle et aussi bien que la fin d'année que tu m'as offert... Je veux que tout aille bien pour tout le monde, et en particulier pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec nous, Bella. Et que tout s'arrange...

Mon coeur se serrait vivement et je prenais à mon tour la parole.  
- Je veux aussi que cete année soit aussi bien que la fin d'année que j'ai eu en ta compagne... Je veux aussi que tout s'arrange pour toi et Aaron, et que tes soucis s'envolent. Que l'assistante sociale disparaisse et te laisse ton petit...

L'horloge émit un «ting» caractéristique et Edward fit trinquer nos coupes.

- Bonne année Bella !

Il approchait ses lèvres des miennes.

- Bonne année à toi aussi...


	23. Chap22: Je voulais quelque chose d'autre

_**Salut à toutes !**_

_**C'EST HALLOWEEEEEN :-D  
Joyeux Halloween tout le monde alors ! Profitez-en bien, sortez les citrouilles et vos vieux films d'horreur :-D**_

_**Un IMMENSE IMMENSE IMMENSE merci ! Vous faites tout péter encore une fois... Franchement, j'ai une grosse veine de vous avoir pour lectrices quand j'y pense =)**_

_**Bon... J'pense que vous connaissez TOUTES le fameux jeu "Où est Charlie ?"... Ben là, vous jouez à "Où est mon pseudo ?"... Trois... deux...un... Top chrono ! **_

_**Merci à : **__**Clair de **__**(**__Tu avais fait un truc sur Jardin Public ? Ooohh C'est gentil ! Faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse de ton blog que même que même ! Merci beaucoup!__**), **__**fan de twilight**__**, (**__Ca fait beaucoup de voeux et de demandes ça XD__**), Samystère, 1christelle1, eliloulou, Bakerly, yellowstone69, mimie30, coeur2crystal, titijade, , sandmabe, halay, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21, magicvanille, mamoure21, Cind0uille, lucie62170, Lunenoire83, phika17, Vivibatta, Letmesign23, indosyl, Baby07, zellie marcy, vavounette, sexforlife, mel031, 35nanou, pupuce0078, Ninie08, callie226, Dreams-Twilight, vinie65, **__**NiniWeasley**__** (**__Mdrrrr j'vais bientôt finir par plus passer les portes ! Je t'adore aussi =)__**), liliputienne31, Mellli, oliveronica massen cullen, Cullen's Family, Coco, chriwyatt, bb23, doudounord, Atchoum16, Flocondamour, ZsaZsaZsu1986, Grazie, Mariefandetwilight, emichlo, katner, **__**Em 81 **__**(**__Alors non en fait pour te répondre, les parents d'Heidi ne vivent plus à Forks mais proche de Seattle. C'est donc ce chapitre où tu peux vérifier tes théories... Et puis pour le "je t'aime", j'ai un plan précis en tête à ce sujet =)Bisous bisous et merci !__**), miiss88, vampire-human-werewolf, Morgane, calimero59, C0rnii, BonaVenture, melacullen, Ludivine28, Aliiice, Aude77, puce31, sarinette60, Ptiteaurel, majea, emy299, Tinga Bella, LolaMiSweetlove, acoco, lia3011, aelita48, Cathou3, choukchouquette, chouchoumag, Anne, mmccg, Titie, Ilonka, frimousse30, **__**tacha vaillant **__**(**__J'ai une idée assez précise pour ce fameux "je t'aime"...__**), **__**Lectrice**__** (**__Hum bah oui mais 10 cms de neige en pleine foret avec la pluie, le verglas, sans pneus adaptés, avec pour seul accès un chemin tortueux dans les bois, et avec une chaudière qui pète... ça peut causer éventuellement quelques soucis à ceux qui ne vivent pas au Québec! Ceci dit, profites bien de tes premiers flocons !__**), veronika crepuscule, Lenerol, Lyraparleor, Annouk, Roxanne, Habswifes, lena -lna933, Ptitewam, **__**Lucie**__** (**__Ahlala ce premier "je t'aime"... il a fait couler beaucoup d'encre, mais j'ai une idée extrêmement précise à son sujet... arrivera quand ça arrivera ^^__**), adeline73100, samy940, coco-des-iles, EstL et erika shoval. **_

_**Ayé ? Tout le monde s'est trouvé ? J'espère qu'en route, personne ne s'est fait dévorer par la citrouille maléfique Mouhahahahahahaha...ha... huummm... **_

_**Il faut aussi que je vous avertisse et c'est assez **__**important**__**. Ce chapitre contient des souvenirs d'Edward par rapport à son passé. Je suis consciente que certaines lignes peuvent interpeler les lectrices, voire les choquer. J'ai essayé d'atténuer au maximum les choses, mais arrivé un moment, il faut bien appeler un chat un chat... Je voulais que vous ayez conscience de ce qui s'est passé pour Edward deux ans auparavant. Ca me paraissait important. Ce passage est un gros bloc en italique dans le texte, durant le point de vue d'Edward. Si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire, vous pouvez le passer. Je l'ai également signalé par ce petit symbole : **__**/!\**__** en début et en fin de passage. Merci de votre compréhension !**_

_**B'lecture à toutes =)**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Aaron grelottait dans mes bras malgré sa triple épaisseur de pull, sous-pull, body épais et avec son manteau. Je le ramenais dans mon blouson et toquais contre la porte de la petite maison en bois. Le chemin de la villa avait été dégagé dans les délais et j'avais pu rejoindre la ville pour atteindre les plages Quileutes. Je voulais vraiment m'excuser auprès des indiens pour ce saccage, même si je n'étais pas seul. Alice avait raison : se repentir est déjà en soi un pardon... Bella était restée avec sa soeur aujourd'hui. Elles parlaient de choses et d'autres, mais pas de Charlie. Le sujet était banni depuis qu'il avait mis sa propre fille dehors et je me faisais souffler dans les bronches si j'avais le malheur d'y faire allusion. _Il faut que je lui parle à lui aussi ! _

Je re-toquais contre la porte plus fort mais n'entendais rien. Pourtant, le pick-up était stationné devant le garage du petit chalet en bois.

- Oui ?

Une voix grave derrière moi me fit sursauter et je me retournais pour voir Billy Black dans son fauteuil au bas de la rampe qui menait à son domicile. Il me fixait mais je savais qu'il m'avait reconnu parce que nous nous étions croisés au procès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Bonjour Monsieur Black... Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Il me regardait, me jaugeant un long moment puis fit avancer les roues de son fauteuil roulant pour tenter de monter. Il semblait en difficultés alors je descendais pour l'aider à franchir l'obstacle comme je le pouvais, Aaron sur les bras.

- Cette foutue pente est trop abrupte ! marmonnait l'indien.

Sur la plateforme, il ouvrait la porte d'entrée et me fit signe de le suivre. _Je comptais réellement sur leur esprit de pardon... _

- Rentre, ne laisse pas ce gamin avec ce froid dehors, tu veux !

J'obéissais et refermais la porte derrière moi. Dans la petite cabane, tout était conçu pour faciliter le passage de Billy, le tout dans un mobilier boisé très accueillant. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée en pierres et Billy posait son chapeau. Je détachais le coupe-vent d'Aaron et retirait sa capuche pour qu'il puisse respirer et ne pas attraper froid en ressortant. Mon petit observait la maison autour de lui, intrigué. Sa tête allait dans tous les sens possibles et il regardait le plafond. J'essuyais avec mon doigt le petit filet de bave qui descendait sur son menton et embrassais sa joue. Il chouinait un peu.

- Sois sage...

L'indien me fit face, sérieux, et soupirait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Charlie nous a dit que tu étais revenu !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur deux autres indiens Quileutes et deux femmes, une âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, et l'autre d'à peine trente ans. J'identifiais les deux hommes comme étant Harry Clearwater et Sam Uley, deux personnes très influentes chez eux. Les femmes étaient sûrement leurs épouses.

- Billy, le conseil veut qu'on... Tiens... Edward Cullen...

- Bonjour...

_C'était une sensation très bizarre que de se retrouver avec tous ces yeux braqués sur soi ! _Ils fixaient Aaron également et mon petit semblait intrigué par toutes ces personnes autour de nous.

- Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu aurais le culot de revenir ici mon garçon ! lançait Harry.

- Je souhaitais parler avec Mr Black mais puisque vous êtes ici, je crois que... que je peux faire ça devant vous aussi...

La femme âgée s'approchait de nous.

- Retire une épaisseur à ce bébé, il va attraper froid !

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà elle déshabillait légèrement Aaron. L'autre femme s'approchait également et observait mon fils.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Aaron... C'est mon petit...

Aaron ronchonnait un peu.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

- Oh euh... non ça va aller... je... je le ferai manger en revenant... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

- Est-ce qu'il mange des fruits ?

- Des compotes seulement mais...

Je n'eus pas le choix de riposter qu'elles emmenaient mon fils dans la cuisine. Je restais en compagnie des trois Quileutes et j'avais presque envie de me faire petit tant ils étaient charpentés et massifs... _et furieux ! _

- Installe-toi !

Je prenais place sur le canapé et les regardais. Harry s'installait dans le fauteuil à ma droite et Sam s'asseyait sur le rebord de la table en bois. Billy n'avait pas bougé.

- On t'écoute !

_C'était clair que c'est à moi de jouer ! _Ils ne feraient pas le premier pas. Ils n'avaient pas à le faire de toute façon.

- Ecoutez... Je sais qu'on a... que la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu, ce n'étaient pas dans des conditions très reluisantes. Il y a eu beaucoup de dégradations matérielles, de manquement de respect à vos terres et parfois même aux personnes que vous êtes... Je sais aussi que j'ai participé à ces dégradations et... je tenais à m'en excuser, officiellement !

Les Quileutes m'observaient en silence et j'entendais seulement le «tic-tac» angoissant de l'horloge. _C'est pas gagné ! _

- Sais-tu ce que ça nous a couté, Edward ?

Billy avait pris la parole, fier et droit.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais...

- Embry a été en détention parce que vous aviez planqué vos «réserves» sous sa fenêtre et que les policiers n'ont pas cru en son innocence jusqu'à ce qu'on vous mette la main dessus !

_C'est James qui avait eu cette idée d'aller planquer le shit chez lui... _A l'époquele dit Embry avait déjà appelé les flics plusieurs fois quand il nous voyait roder sur les plages et Hunter avait cru malin de se venger... Evidemment, cons comme nous étions, on s'étaient «vengés»... Diffamation.

- Tous les matins après votre passage, nous passions des heures à ramasser vos saletés, vos déchets et vos bouteilles en verre éclatées dans le sable sans parler de vos préservatifs pleins !

_Putain mais pourquoi on a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Ivresse et consommation de stupéfiants sur une parcelle privée. _

- Quand Seth et Leah sont tombés sur ces préservatifs usagés, vous imaginez notre position ? Il y avait une poubelle à cinq mètres de votre «campement»... Poubelle que vous avez saccagé au bout de deux jours ! Le sable était noirci à cause de vos feux de camp ! Sans oublier le feu que vous aviez oublié d'éteindre un soir d'août et que les pompiers ont stoppé en bordure des habitations ! La grange de Harry a brûlé !

_Ce soir-là, je n'y étais pas. Mes parents m'avaient forcé à venir dîner chez un collègue de papa ! J'avais pesté à l'époque... un mal pour un grand bien finalement... Grâce au témoignage du collègue de Carlisle, je n'avais pas été inculpé pour pyromanie. _

- Sans compter ces filles habillées à la limite de la décence alors qu'il y avait des enfants à proximité !

_Préjudice moral... _

- Te rappelles-tu seulement des gestes obscènes que vous aviez envers toute femme qui passait à côté ?

- Je...

_Quel merdier bordel ! _

- Sans compter vos reproductions dans la nature ! Nous appelions tellement souvent les gendarmes qu'ils finissaient par même plus se déplacer ! Vous avez longtemps filé avant qu'ils arrivent... à nous prendre pour des cons !

Ma gorge se nouait. Je me rappelais de chaque erreur, elles étaient gravées en moi. Chacune d'entre elles... _Ce serait toujours comme ça... Comment Alice pouvait croire que je pouvais me pardonner alors que j'avais fait tout le mal possible et imaginable ? Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts, de blessés, ou de femmes violées..._

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ces erreurs, pour toutes ces erreurs commises. Je vous demande pardon.

- Ce n'est pas deux ans plus tard qu'il fallait s'en rendre compte, jeune homme !

La voix de Harry claquait, sèche, me fouettant jusqu'au sang. _Je n'étais pas responsable de tout, mais je n'avais rien fait pour arrêter ça... je n'avais jamais essayé, parce que James et Laurent n'auraient jamais toléré ça... Je me rappelais sans cesse de leur canif qu'ils gardaient dans leurs blousons… sans oublier les poings américains... _Je me redressais, à court de mot.

A court de pardon.

Rien n'effacera jamais.

- Je suis désolé...

Les femmes indiennes revenaient avec Aaron qui gazouillait.

- Il a bien mangé ! s'exclamait la plus jeune.

- C'est vrai qu'il a bel appétit !

Je leur adressais un petit sourire et reprenais mon fils dans mes bras. Il semblait heureux comme tout, le ventre plein. _Bien loin de tout ça... _Je me tournais vers les Quileutes et récupérais les habits d'Aaron pour les lui passer.

- Merci pour la compote pour mon fils, c'est vraiment gentil !

Je remontais la fermeture éclair du col de polaire et ainsi que celle du k-way bleu d'Aaron et remettait en place sa capuche. J'observais une dernière fois les indiens.

- Merci de m'avoir reçu malgré tout ça... Je serai à jamais désolé pour ce que j'ai pu faire et pour ne pas avoir su empêcher les erreurs de se produire. Je voudrais réparer, mais je ne peux pas malheureusement... Mais vous êtes des personnes plus dignes que les autres et je voulais encore une fois vous remercier sincèrement d'avoir accepté cet entretien... A bientôt...

Je me dirigeais vers le couloir quand j'entendis le roulement du fauteuil de Billy Black.

- Edward !

- Oui ?

Je me retournais vers lui.

- Il faut beaucoup d'idiotie pour faire ce que tu as fait... Mais il faut aussi beaucoup de courage pour venir s'excuser... Nous ne t'excusons pas, mais nous entendons ton pardon et en prenons acte. Quoi que tu en penses, tu as été le seul de ta troupe à venir le faire et tu es donc par conséquent le seul qui est un homme...

Mon cœur explosait dans mon torse en voyant le sourire de Billy se dessiner légèrement.

_Ils ont une telle grandeur d'âme... _plus que je n'aurai jamais !

- Merci infiniment Billy, merci à vous trois... Je vous en serai reconnaissant. Merci beaucoup !

- Occupe-toi bien de ce garçon ! Et ne t'avise jamais de faire du mal à la fille du shérif ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Je tiens à elle !

- J'espère que ce n'est pas du vent !

Je quittais le chalet, intérieurement plus que satisfait. _Je comprenais leur méfiance bien sûr, mais je ferai tout pour qu'ils comprennent que j'étais sincère. Je prendrai soin de Bella aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi et je protègerai Aaron de toutes ces merdes ! _

Au loin, j'apercevais l'océan et les plages de sable où tout avait commencé. La fois où j'avais pris la mauvaise décision de venir ici avec James... Là où j'avais commencé à picoler et à fumer toute sorte de choses... Là-bas où Aaron avait été conçu aussi un soir d'octobre alors qu'Heidi et moi nous faisions un «Bad-trip». Aujourd'hui, Heidi n'était plus là, mais il me restait mon fils. Je suis devenu papa. Moi, à 19 ans. _Parfois, j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il y a deux ans, je ne l'étais pas. _J'étais un mec normal, juste un pauvre type en mal de reconnaissance parentale. Aujourd'hui, je ne me plains plus, parce que c'est moi le parent.

Mes pas m'emmenèrent directement à la plage que je longeais. Les vagues se brisaient sur le sable, aidées par le vent fort. Je n'étais plus revenu ici depuis très longtemps. Depuis notre arrestation un soir par les flics en civil qui avaient réussi à nous pincer comme ça. Depuis, on avait tous été condamnés à diverses peines, nous avions rendu des comptes à la justice, on étaient partis ou encore en taule. Des vies s'étaient envolées, et une autre était arrivée.

_La vie ne tient à rien. _

Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres du campement. La dalle en béton qui immobilisait la poubelle que nous avions saccagé était encore là, pleine de graffitis et d'inscriptions gravées par des cutters. Comme un dernier vestige, une dernière saloperie. En bordure de l'étendue de sable, certains arbres étaient encore difficilement droits, carbonisés par le feu que James et Laurent avaient allumé ce fameux soir où je n'étais pas là. _Ils ont détruit beaucoup de vies. _Un panneau en bois avait été planté pas loin. _Propriétés et plages privées. _Je m'asseyais sur le sable, là où tout avait commencé. J'avais l'impression de nous revoir ici, il y a deux ans, assis autour d'un feu à échanger les bouteilles et les joints. Parfois, ça dégénérait. On baisait devant les autres, sans gène, désinhibés par les substances.

/!\

_«Les gars ! J'vous présente Edward ! Il en a marre de ses parents, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de distraction avec de vrais amis pourrait l'aider à s'épanouir, pas vrai ?»_

_Laurent avait rigolé. _

_« Ca pour sûr on va l'aider ! Allez assis-toi, tu m'as l'air d'être un bon fils à papa !»_

_« Tiens mon p'tit gars ! Prends ça et ça ira mieux ! On fera connaissance après !»_

_« C'est un joint ? »_

_« Perspicace ! Allez, prends une taf et après ça ira mieux !»_

_« Essaie, puis si ça te plait pas, on a d'autres trucs tu vas voir !»_

_« Mais c'est...»_

_« Edward allez oh ! J'croyais que t'étais un homme, que tu voulais plus être que le fils du docteur Cullen ! Regarde, on a tous commencé un jour, et est-ce qu'on a l'air plus détraqués que les autres que tu croises, hein ?»_

_« Faut qu't'essaye mon gars !»_

_Comme une merde, j'avais porté le joint à ma bouche. J'avais toussé, trouvé ça dégueulasse. James m'avait tendu une bouteille. _

_« Bois ça, ça te fera passer le goût ! C'est de l'eau ! Puis cul sec sinon c'est pas efficace !»_

_Ils avaient éclaté de rire alors que je collais ma bouche au goulot. De la gnole. Pure. Ca m'avait arraché. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Mélange drogue et alcool. J'avais mis un pied en Enfer. _

Mais j'y étais retourné. Le lendemain à la nuit tombée quand mes parents s'étaient endormis.

_« Et ben tu vois Cullen, on y prend vite goût tu vas voir !»_

_« Tu vas voir, grâce à ça, tu vas connaître quelque chose d'autre...»_

Quelque chose d'autre...

_Je voulais vivre, sans mon père. Avoir une autre vie. Voir d'autres choses. _Connerie ! Contre moi, bien au chaud dans mon manteau, Aaron s'agitait et babillait.

_«Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Edward ?»_

_« Ouais... et toi ?»_

_« Heidi ! Dis donc Edward... T'es un sacré beau morceau !»_

_« T'es bien foutue aussi de ce que je vois là !»_

_Elle s'était redressée et avait entrouvert son chemisier. James avait sifflé._

_« Oh Heidi ! Tu vas l'effrayer ce gosse !»_

_Elle était allée voir James et s'était installée à califourchon sur lui. _

_«On va plutôt lui montrer !»_

_Je me rappelle comment ses hanches roulaient contre celles de James. Comment leurs langues s'entremêlaient sous la clarté de la pleine lune. Comment ses seins étaient apparus à ma vue. Comment la chose m'avait excitée. A côté, Laurent et Victoria s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie. Et puis Kim s'était approchée, posant directement sa main sur mon pantalon. _

_« T'es tout seul ?»_

_Elle m'avait caressé, me faisant jouir comme jamais encore une femme m'avait fait. _

_«Suce-le ! Et fais ça bien ! J'voudrais pas qu'il ait envie de fuir!» avait grondé James, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs alors qu'Heidi allait et venait sur lui. _

_Kim s'était exécutée. Puis Heidi s'était séparée de son amant pour venir vers moi et avait repoussé son amie. Elle avait mis un préservatif sur mon sexe et m'avait dépucelé. Je la trouvais belle, parfaite, sensuelle. J'étais intérieurement très satisfait, parce que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre._

Quelqu'un d'autre.

J'étais revenu pour les vacances d'automne. _Kim s'était jetée sur moi._

_«Kim ! C'est mon petit-ami !»_

_Heidi s'était approchée et avait caressé le dos de sa meilleure amie en souriant, avant d'engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche, m'excitant diablement, sa main se hissant dans mon jeans sans pudeur._

_«Ce soir, je suis de bonne humeur... Alec nous a ramené quelque chose de meilleur encore... Ca va te plaire Edward, viens !»_

_Nos mains liées, elle m'avait amené au campement. J'avais connu ma première dose d'ecstasy. Et Heidi et Kim avaient été mes partenaires cette nuit-là, chacune ondulant sur mon corps et jouissant à en hurler sous l'oeil des autres, qui en faisaient tout autant. _

_«Il s'est bien intégré le p'tit !»_

_/!\_

Je voulais quelque chose d'autre à l'époque. J'avais connu carrément une vie différente. Et puis cette fameuse nuit d'octobre. Les flics étaient arrivés en civil. Charlie en tête de gondole. J'avais été embarqué, avec les autres. _Garde à vue, tests, procès immédiat. _Fin. _Peines effectuées, dépistage du sida... un vrai bol que j'ai jamais rien chopé ! _Et puis les parents d'Heidi qui frappent à notre porte. Fonzianetti et sa femme étaient entrés comme fous dans la maison, Heidi sur leurs talons.

_« ELLE EST ENCEINTE ! ENCEINTE !»_

Enceinte. J'étais le père. Heidi le savait. Un test ADN nous l'a confirmé à la naissance. Ce n'était ni James ni un autre. Ce bébé était à moi. Les joints avaient continué à circuler pour elle, mais j'avais rompu tout contact avec la drogue. Une dispute, et puis la fin d'une autre histoire.

_«J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI POUR ASSUMER ! JE VAIS M'EN OCCUPER DE CE BEBE !»_

_Esmé qui pleure, Rosalie qui pleure et me met une claque, Carlisle qui claque la porte. _Tourbillon de la vie.

Et Aaron qui arrive ce 20 juin dernier, sans rien demander.

_J'avais voulu quelque chose d'autre. _J'avais un fils.

Aaron s'agitait dans mes bras. Six mois plus tard, les choses sont toujours fraîches dans ma tête mais tout a changé. Il était là dans mes bras, et même si nos vies n'étaient pas glorieuses, on se démerde. _Toute façon, rien ne sera jamais pire. _Aaron est là. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'autre, comme je cherchais à l'époque.

C'est quelqu'un en plus.

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Alice était venue passer l'après-midi avec moi. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle depuis notre arrivée ici. Hors de question de retourner à la maison avec Jasper et Charlie. _Aucun d'eux n'avait fait un pas. Je n'avais pas à le faire aussi... _Ma sœur revenait avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Nous étions seules, Edward était parti avec Aaron faire une course. _Ils étaient bien longs d'ailleurs ! _La panière à linge dans le salon était pleine.

- Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer à la maison !

- Tu veux pas rester encore un peu ?

- J'aimerais bien ma belle mais je dois préparer nos sacs, on part demain après-midi... Jasper reprend le travail dans deux jours ! Et vous, vous partez quand ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Edward n'en a pas encore parlé, mais les cours vont reprendre le 7 alors on ne devrait pas trop tarder !

- Tu reviens à la maison ?

_Quelle question ! _

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

Alice baissait les yeux.

- J'aurais imaginé qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer, tu aurais voulu prendre du recul...

- Pour aller où ?

- Chez Edward peut-être...

_Euh... ben... _

- Tu veux ton intimité avec Jasper ?

- Oh non ma puce ! Tu es chez toi chez nous ! Notre maison est la tienne et jamais nous ne te mettrons dehors. Mais j'aurais imaginé que tu n'aurais pas envie de voir Jazz...

- Non... Ca va... Et j'ai besoin de toi...

_Alice était ce qu'il me restait dans un entourage proche, et plus le temps passait, plus nous étions unies. _Elle me prenait dans ses bras.

- Oh ma belle ! Tu sais que tu as ta place parmi nous... C'est difficile en ce moment, mais il ne faut pas que tu cèdes ! Tu aimes Edward et il t'aime aussi ! Il faut que tu crois en ça...

J'opinais dans ses bras.

- Alors pourquoi ça fait mal d'être privée de Jasper et Papa ?

- Parce que c'est ta famille... papa c'est papa et Jasper c'est comme ton frère... Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai eu mal aussi en les voyant faire avec toi... Ca m'a fait mal parce que je n'imaginais pas que Jasper puisse être aussi étriqué et papa aussi stupide ! C'est comme si les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi montraient des signes de faiblesse... des choses non-admirables en eux... et je n'ai pas supporté que ce modèle se brise... Mon père ne donne aucune chance et mon mec, l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur est plus intolérant que ce que j'imaginais... C'est une grosse déception... Mais ça passera...

Je soupirais. _Les déceptions sont toujours dures à assimiler, surtout les comme ça ! _

- C'est dur de me dire que je ne sais pas quand je reverrai Charlie...

- Il réfléchira ! Ne t'en fais pas !

- J'espère...

J'opinais, serrant davantage ma sœur contre moi.

- Allez, faut que je parte ! Je repasserai demain matin...

- Ouais, d'accord !

Elle m'embrassait rapidement et quittait la villa, me laissant seule dans cet endroit. Je me retrouvais dans un silence absolu et décidais d'avancer Edward dans son repassage. C'était surtout des bodys et pyjamas du petit mais nos affaires trainaient aussi. J'attrapais la planche à repasser et le fer et commençais à repasser quand on toquait contre la porte.

- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut ! J'te dérange ?

_Ben putain ! Jacob ! Si j'm'attendais à ça..._

- Non... Je faisais du repassage... Entre !

- Merci... T'es toute seule ?

- Oui... Edward et Aaron sont partis en ville...

Il me suivait au salon où j'avais installé les affaires à plier et repasser. Jacob s'asseyait dans le canapé et me regardait, silencieux. Il souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien... enfin si... Vous avez pas fait la lessive depuis votre arrivée ou quoi ?

- Tu sais, Aaron se salit beaucoup ! C'est un bébé !

- J'vois ça... Par curiosité, la dernière lessive date de combien ?

- Avant-hier soir !

- Oh la vache ! Bon courage hein !

- Tu m'aiderais pas des fois ?

- Non, définitivement pas !

- Sympa !

Je reprenais mon repassage sous son œil attentif, mais pas expert !

- En fait, j'suis venu pour te parler...

_Ca devenait une manie ! Tout le monde voulait me parler ! _

- A propos d'Edward je suppose ?

- Oui...

- Ecoute Jake ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Je veux juste être avec lui et avoir la paix !

- Je sais ! Et j'veux pas te saouler avec ça... T'as changé Bella... t'es encore plus belle qu'avant...

_Pardon ? _

- Et tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais... je pense que ta relation t'épanouit !

_Eeeeet beeeeeennnnn ! _

- Ben... euh... ben merci !

Si j'm'attendais à celle-là... mais bon hein, méfiance, méfiance !

- Je suis sincère ! Ecoute, je sais que ça peut te paraître idiot, voir surprenant mais...

- Oui, très surprenant ! Jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps, tu me demandais encore de sortir avec toi et tu essayais de m'embrasser !

Il eut un petit sourire et se rapprochait de moi.

- Je sais... Mais bon... Je crois que toi et moi, ça marchera pas vraiment...

- Si tu le dis...

- En plus, il y a Edward et ce gamin alors...

- Il s'appelle Aaron !

- Ouais... Edward et Aaron... Si nous deux, ça avait été possible, je pense que tu ne m'aurais pas rejeté de suite...

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre conscience de ça ? demandais-je en continuant de repasser un body.

- Ben... Elle s'appelle Charlotte...

_Oohh... Je vois ! _

- Jacob Black ! M'aurais-tu caché des choses ?

Il souriait et rougissait.

- Elle est tombée en panne sur la nationale juste à côté de chez nous. Elle est venue à pieds jusqu'à la maison pour appeler un dépanneur et Billy m'a demandé d'essayer d'aller identifier la panne... Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa voiture en moto et on a bien discuté... Et bon... Elle est repassée pour nous remercier le lendemain, parce que j'avais réussi à la faire redémarrer pour aller jusqu'à chez elle... Alors voilà !

- Un vrai conte de fée des temps modernes !

- J'ai la gueule d'une fée ?

Nous éclations de rire alors que Jake mimait une envolée en battant ses mains très vite et en sautillant.

- Plus sérieusement... Tu vas la revoir ?

- Elle m'a laissée son numéro de portable... Mais ouais... J'aimerais bien la rappeler... sauf que j'suis un peu gauche pour ça ! T'as pu t'en rendre compte d'ailleurs...

Je reposais le fer et prenais place à côté de lui sur le canapé, étrangement plus légère. _J'allais enfin avoir la place que je voulais auprès de lui : être son amie. Parce que je pense sincèrement qu'il est adorable et génial... mais en tant qu'ami ! _

- Et bien... Tu peux par exemple l'appeler pour savoir si sa voiture a été totalement réparé... et puis lui proposer d'aller boire un verre... innocemment bien sûr !

- Bien sûr ! Ca craint pas si je lui propose un verre d'emblée ?

- Pas d'emblée Monsieur Finesse ! Tu fais la conversation... hop... quelques minutes, et hop, tu l'invites... et hop, tu y vas !

- Et hop !

- Et hop !

Je me mettais à rire. Jake avait l'air vraiment chamboulé par cette nana ! De mémoire, depuis que je le connaissais, jamais il ne m'avait autant parlé d'une autre femme. _Il mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de lui correctement ! _Il tapotait mon genou.

- Bon, enfin bref... J'm'en sortirai de toute façon...

- Bien sûr ! T'es pas plus bête qu'un autre !

- Trop aimable ! En fait, je voulais aussi te dire que j'suis pas d'accord avec ce que t'as fait Charlie l'autre soir...

_Et voilà, encore Charlie ! _

- C'est terminé !

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non ! Et je ne veux pas avoir à le faire ! Il s'est conduit comme un gamin !

Je me redressais pour reprendre le repassage.

- Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te bannisse...  
Je haussais les épaules, sentant une boule grossir dans ma gorge. J'attrapais le tee-shirt d'Edward et le pliais. Jacob se levait et s'approchait de moi. Sa paume se posait sur mon épaule.

- Ca finira par s'arranger, j'en suis persuadé... Il ne parle que de ça avec Billy depuis que t'es arrivée ici.

- Billy doit être furieux aussi... murmurais-je.

_Après tout, il a vu Edward détériorer des plages..._

- Plus ou moins... Mais t'es une fille intelligente, si tu accordes ta confiance à Edward, c'est qu'il doit en valoir la peine ! Du moins je l'espère !

_Oh merci Jacob ! Merci ! _Je me retournais vers mon ami et il m'étreignit un instant. _J'aimais sa chaleur et le fait qu'il aide tout le monde dès qu'il le pouvait..._

- Ca me fait du bien d'entendre ça... Edward est quelqu'un de bien, il se rachète et il fait en sorte que son fils soit heureux !

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être négligé, c'est vrai...

Il fit un signe de la tête en direction du tas de vêtements du petit.

- Tu ne te sens pas étouffée ?

- Etouffée ?

- Ben... Tu es là, à repasser leurs habits alors qu'ils sont sortis tous les deux... comme le ferait une mère pour sa famille...

_C'est vrai que ça faisait p'tite mère... Je n'avais pas envisagé ça comme ça... mais bon... J'essayais d'aider mon compagnon ! _

- Ils en bavent assez au quotidien... Je rends service à Edward... Je l'aide... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Comme ça... C'est juste qu'à 19 ans, toutes les filles ne font pas tout ça pour leur copain et le fils de celui-ci...

_C'est vrai que peu de filles à mon âge ont ce genre d'activités... mais je ne vais tout de même pas repasser mes affaires et laisser les leurs de côté ! Ce serait grossier ! _

- Mais je ne suis pas «toutes les filles» Jacob Black !

Il tapotait mon nez de son index en souriant.

- Le monde n'est pas prêt pour avoir deux Isabella Swan !

- Hey !

Je le tapais sur l'épaule et il se protégeait quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Edward entrait dans le salon, Aaron dans l'écharpe contre lui. Mon compagnon avait un regard lointain et relevait la tête vers nous.

- Oh... salut !

- Salut Edward ! Bon faut que je file, j'ai un coup de fil à passer !

- Fonce ! Et tu me raconteras ton verre innocent !

- Juré! Merci Bella ! Amusez-vous bien !

Edward posait Aaron dans son petit lit de voyage après l'avoir déshabillé. Il s'approchait de moi et entourait ma taille de ses bras, son torse contre mon dos. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, profitant de son contact chaud.

- Ca va ? Tu étais où ?

Il soufflait et embrassait mon cou.

- Sur les plages Quileutes...  
Je sentais son rire sans joie contre ma peau. _Les plages Quileutes... Là où il avait été arrêté !_

- J'ai eu besoin d'y aller... De retourner là-bas...

- Ca t'a fait du bien ?

- J'crois que j'm'en voudrai toute ma vie... Mais j'ai aussi réalisé que cette période m'a amené le pire, mais surtout le meilleur...

Derrière nous, nous entendions le petit Aaron faire des légers gazouillements. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en reflet à celui de mon compagnon.

_Aaron l'avait sauvé. A bien des égards. _

_**..::..**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Jasper.**_

- Vous êtes prêts ? On y va ?

- Ouais chef !

J'enfilais mon jogging et mes baskets, ainsi qu'un blouson.

- ALICE !

- J'arrive ! Je choisis mon tee-shirt !

_On va remuer de la crasse, et elle choisit un tee-shirt ! Elle ne changera pas !_

- Dépêche-toi !

Une des gamines atteinte de trisomie 21 que j'aide à l'école était entrée à l'hôpital suite à une chute. Elle y restait et ne retournerait pas en scolarité avant fin janvier. Je pouvais donc prolonger mes vacances de deux jours et Alice et moi décidions de rester un peu plus avec son père. Billy Black avait décidé de refaire la pente qui montait chez lui. C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu raide ! Du coup, pour que ça aille plus vite, on allait lui filer un coup de main.

Dans la voiture de police, les conversations étaient animées entre Alice et son père. Depuis qu'il avait mis Bella dehors, ma femme ne lui accordait aucune indulgence, sur n'importe quel sujet... _C'était... explosif ! _Charlie s'en voulait de rejeter Bella, mais il était clair et net qu'Edward ne remettrait plus les pieds chez les Swan ! _J'ai du mal à croire que la situation soit devenue ainsi. Où était passée Bella ? Depuis qu'elle a rencontré ce type, on ne la voit plus. Avant, elle nous disait : «Je sors, je rentrerai à 23h dernier délai»... maintenant quand elle quittait la maison, je ne savais pas si elle dormait chez son mec ou revenait... et franchement, ça me faisait flipper ! _Mais bon ! Voilà quoi. C'est sa vie, moi j'ai la mienne, je suis que le stupide beauf' qui montait sa petite maison de poupée quand elle était enfant... _Et c'est juste super con, parce que je connais Alice depuis toujours... et que par conséquent, je connais Bella depuis toujours et qu'elle était pour moi celle que Brionnie n'était plus... _

Sur la route, Charlie émit un grognement en tournant sa tête vers la droite. J'aperçus la volvo noire d'Edward descendre du chemin avec à son bord Bella, Edward bien sûr et probablement le petit. _Ca me révolte que la mère du petit ait continué à prendre ces conneries de drogue ! _Et j'en veux aussi à Edward de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter, elle, et lui faire entendre raison. _Il aurait DÛ le faire ! C'était son devoir de père, merde ! _

- Ils s'en vont ? demandait ma femme en attrapant son portable.

- Ca vaudrait mieux ! marmonnait Charlie.

- Charlie...

- C'est bon Jasper ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

Je me rappuyais contre le siège arrière et observais le paysage défiler jusqu'aux côtes. _Bella partait, et nous ne le savions pas. Un monde se creusait entre nous tous... Elle l'avait choisi lui. Lui et son petit. S'était décidée à connaître une vie avec une famille à 19 ans... _c'est juste trop jeune... Tôt ou tard, elle en aura marre et tôt ou tard, ça lui fera du mal parce que lui ne pourra pas choisir entre elle et le bébé.

_Bonjour tristesse... Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

Elle souffrira. Ils se feront du mal et elle reviendra en pleurant. _Le mal est entrain de se faire... Pas qu'elle n'est pas mûre pour ce genre de choses, non ! Elle est très intelligente et bien plus posée que la plupart des filles de son âge... Mais sincèrement... Qui a envie de s'occuper d'un bébé à 19 ans ? _Elle est amoureuse et ferait tout pour lui... Mais lui... Il fera quoi pour elle ?

Charlie se garait le long du chemin menant à la maison boisée des Black. Harry était déjà là, ainsi que les jeunes de la tribu. _Sont tous là les uns pour les autres... contrairement à nous... _

- Salut Billy !

- Salut Jasper ! C'est sympa de venir nous aider !

- J'me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas du luxe !

- T'es un brave gamin ! Tu vas pouvoir aider les gars à poncer les planches et à tailler les embouts pour les caler au sol ! Où est Quil ?

- Il a chopé la gastro cet abruti ! s'exclamait Seth.

- Il a voulu faire le héros en sautant de la falaise par - 4 °C !

- Ouais, et du coup nous on a gagné 5$ chacun !

- Vous aviez parié quoi ?

- Ben qu'il serait malade !

Les garçons éclataient de rire et entassaient les planches pendant que Harry se concentrait sur les plans d'aménagement avec le chef et Billy.

- Vous devriez poser une rambarde si jamais... Que vous puissiez avoir quelque chose pour vous appuyer si jamais vous avez du mal ! suggérais-je.

A l'époque, mes parents avaient aménagé une pente semblable à Brionnie et ça l'aidait bien quand elle était fatiguée...

- Faut pas incliner trop la pente !

- Ouais mais t'as vu la hauteur du terrassement ?

- A moins qu'on baisse le terrassement de devant, on fait une première pente pour y atteindre, et une autre plus petite pour franchir la porte !

- Ca va faire plus de travail !

- Oui, mais on a des bras volontaires !

- Ouais, puis Alice nous aidera !

A côté de moi, ma femme sursautait.

- Je vais vous motiver ! Je fais de la participation volontaire passive !

_M'aurait étonné celle-là ! _

- T'auras assez de planches ?

- La réserve en tôle regorge de planches en tout genre ! Faut aller voir !

Je faisais mon deuxième aller-retour entre la réserve et la maison quand la volvo noire d'Edward se garait devant le chemin. Edward, Bella et Aaron en sortaient, vêtus de tenues de sport. _Arrête ! Sérieux ?_

Ils s'approchèrent, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Bella portait Aaron dans ses bras, bien couvert. Tout le monde s'était arrêté, et Charlie semblait stupéfait. Ma belle-sœur rougissait et baissait le visage vers le sol. Edward avait une main dans le creux de son dos et nous faisait face.

- On a su par Jacob que vous faisiez des travaux alors on a pensé venir vous aider...

_Et ben... Si j'avais pensé à ça... _Un silence fit suite à sa déclaration. Puis Billy s'approchait de lui et lui tendait la main.

- Merci, c'est une bonne initiative et j'apprécie !

Edward lui serrait la paume en souriant.

- J'crois que j'ai une dette envers vous...

Billy opinait et fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil.

- Bon les gars, si vous voulez une bière ce soir, vous avez intérêt à bosser !

Tout le monde s'enthousiasmait mais à côté de moi, Charlie ne cillait pas. Il finit par rejoindre les autres sans dire un mot de plus. _Il était blessé et souffrait lui aussi... plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître... voir sa fille aux bras d'un garçon qu'il a arrêté pour des choses aussi sérieuses que la drogue ne devait pas être une grande source de bonheur. _

J'observais Edward et Bella. Il embrassait le front de son fils et Alice avait déjà sautillé près d'eux. Elle babillait avec le petit... _Elle a très envie d'un enfant... Je n'ai aucun doute sur ça : elle sera la mère de mes bébés ! _Elle et Bella souriaient. Rien ne les ébranlaient toutes les deux, rien. Elles étaient unies, et plus que jamais ! _Alice aime sa sœur ! _Ma compagne levait la tête vers moi et me fit un signe de tête, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

_Alice est intuitive. Elle a pris le temps de connaître Edward. _Elle a agit intelligemment...

_Pas comme nous... Pas comme moi... _

Aussi, je m'approchais d'eux.

- Salut...

Bella et Edward m'observaient d'un drôle d'air.

- On va avoir besoin de toi Edward pour soulever les planches !

- Ouais, bien sûr... J'arrive !

Il réembrassait son fils et Bella et nous nous dirigions vers la réserve.

- C'est bien que vous soyez venus avec Bella...

- J'ai assez foutu de merdier sur ces plages... Il est temps que je construise un truc bien ! Billy m'a accordé une seconde chance... J'peux être autre chose qu'un drogué et c'est l'occasion de le prouver ! Et j'espère que Charlie le comprendra aussi !

- Il a mal... Il t'a arrêté et maintenant, sa fille te fréquente !

- Je ne lui demande pas de me faire de gros discours ! Je veux juste que sa fille puisse le revoir comme un père...

Sa voix avait claqué, sèche mais pourtant assurée.

_Tout le monde peut finalement se remettre en question apparemment... _

_P'tètre que j'peux le faire aussi... _


	24. Chapter 23 : Vous parler de père à père

_**Bonsoir/'jour tout le monde!**_

_**Encore une fois, vous avez été génialissimes avec tous vos messages sur le chapitre précédent =) J'ai pas le nombre exact, mais c'est vraiment super et je n'aurai de cesse de vous remercier. "Où est Charlie?" deuxième édition, vous vous cherchez parmi la foule...Mille merci et un bisou à : **_

_**- Elodie-Breuse, 35nanou, lele64500, **__**fan de twilight **__**(**__B'rentrée alors =)__**), acoco, fanany, fan-par-hasard21, phika17, twilight-I-love-you, puce31, veronika crepuscule, **__**Dreams-Twilight **__**(**__Oui, je suis d'accord pour ton répertoire, sans problème! merci__**), Candyshy, Jacqueline Bonnet, CaRoOThePriinCess, sarinette60, melacullen, yellowstone69, titijade, mel031, vicky30, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, noirbleu2002, Pupuce0078, halay, Vivibatta, Ptiteaurel, lapiaf8, Lunenoire83, Hell'Ninie, callie226, **__**Mellli**__** (**__Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai aussi fait quelques recherches concernant les "Bad-trip" et les consommations de drogue... parfois, certains en prennent, pas seulement par inconscience... il y a souvent de réels problèmes liés à cette addiction__**), erika shoval, liliputienne31, emichlo, oliveronica massen cullen, Roxanne, Bellaandedwardamour, Morgane, mamoure21, COCOTTE56, **__**Em81**__** (**__Hello miss, pour te répondre globalement sur Edward et le groupe qui l'a entraîné, je crois tout simplement que parfois, certains drogués savent qui ils entrainent avec eux... c'est un peu semblable aux "sectes" qui recrutent des personnes fragiles mentalement. Ils savent les gens vulnérables, et en profitent. James avait sûrement senti cette faiblesse chez Edward ! Et je ne sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion de lire des choses style forum sur les "Bad-trip" mais c'est vraiment quelque chose de très violent, qui te fait perdre pas mal de conscience. Ca peut virer en parano, en "immeubles qui menacent de s'effondrer", en danger inexistant... mais également en déshinibition. Quant au mélange alcool drogue, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui peut te mener à faire toute sorte d'acte, sans que tu n'en ai vraiment conscience d'ailleurs... Bisous ma grande =)__**), Grazie, **__**NiniWeasley **__**(**__Une photo ? mdr j'en ai une avec un masque à l'argile si tu veux... j'te la fais imprimer en format poster ? mdrrrr__**), Ludivine28, vampire-human-werewolf, katner, mmccg, **__**Nadalexx**__** (**__Je n'ai pas de chiffre arrêté pour le nombre de chapitres mais je pense facilement atteindre 30-32 chapitres, voire plus!__**), Titie, catiuski, **__**Lectrice**__** (**__je trouve la neige magnifique aussi, notre dernier noël était sous la neige, c'était magique!__**), **__**ZsaZsaZsu1986 **__**(**__j'aurais adoré avoir une soeur, et une comme Alice!__**), LolaMiSweetlove, **__**c0rnii**__** (**__Je suis d'accord pour ton teaser!__**), ayana, tonie, chouchoumag, Lareveuse15, calimero59, , bb23, lia3011, coco-des-iles, emy299, Ilonka, BonaVenture, Habswifes, Lenerol, vavounette, Ptitewam, lyraparleor, Claire91, Atchoum16, Cullen's familly, **__**Clair de Lune . cdc **__**(**__j'ai pas trop eu le temps cette semaine mais j'irai visiter ton blog très vite promis =)__**), Hurrican-bells, adeline73100, EstL, pierard85, Baby07, Audreii-x3, Aliiice, isasoleil, Annouk, Amandine, Anne, **__**montana2010**__** (**__Non, t'auras pas de Jasper à Noël ! J'ai le monopole :-D__**), magicvanille, chriwyatt, tacha vaillant, aelita48, Tinga Bella, Coeur2crystal, fanfictionalcolic, emilie0611, aude77, Letmesign23, Crumberries, majea, zellie marcy, lena -lna933-, doudounord, surreyfr, Liki0da, mathildeD... **_

_**.o. Un petit apparté parce que certaines s'y sont intéressées (et je les en remercie parce qu'elles étaient pas obligées : j'ai eu mes premiers résultats des deux premiers devoirs blancs pour mon CAP et ça s'est très très bien passé =) **_

_**Donc voilà, pour celles que ça intéresse aussi, je pense qu'il reste environ 10 jours avant le premier chapitre de Jardin Public ! .o. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes avec ce chapitre **_

_**et un point de vue inédit. **_

_**Passez un excellent dimanche,**_

_**une très bonne semaine, et on se retrouve très vite!**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Chapitre 23 «Vous parler de père à père «**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de **__**Tanya.**_

- Miss Denali ?

- Oui Irina ?

- Monsieur et Mrs Fonzianetti sont arrivés !

- Très bien, faites-les entrer !

Je récupérais le dossier Cullen et l'ouvrais devant moi. _Les Fonzianetti m'ont demandé d'enquêter sur les conditions de vie et d'hygiène du petit Aaron Cullen, afin de trouver une faille pour qu'ils puissent récupérer la garde de leur petit-fils. _Après avoir examiné le dossier, j'avais pris l'initiative d'enquêter sur Edward Cullen. Père à 19 ans, étudiant et écumant des petits boulots n'était sans doute pas idéal. J'avais cependant été étonnée par son logement, sa voiture, et l'état du jeune enfant. Ce garçon était choyé. Certes, pas avec un grand luxe, mais il avait le nécessaire. Le père m'avait fait l'effet d'être un grand angoissé, mais très attentif aux besoins de son fils. _Evidemment, le fait qu'il ait consommé des drogues diverses ne m'inspirait pas vraiment ! Cet enfant n'était pas entouré d'une mère et la présence de ces deux femmes autour de monsieur Cullen me laissait vraiment sceptique. _

La porte s'ouvrait sur ma secrétaire et les plaignants.

- Monsieur et Madame Fonzianetti... installez-vous je vous en prie !

Le mari étant grand, physique italien, cheveux bruns et yeux très bleus. _Imposant. _Sa femme était également grande, d'une grande beauté, les cheveux chatain blonds et aux yeux verts, de longs cils noirs et maquillée avec élégance. _Témoignage d'une splendeur dans sa jeunesse._

- Bonjour... Installez-vous ! J'étais justement en train de faire le point sur votre dossier !

Fonzianetti me regardait, sérieux.

- Nous nous inquiétions de n'avoir aucun point sur le sujet !

- Je préférais conduire mon enquête sociale à un stade avancé avant de vous faire part d'une décision éventuelle...

- Maintenant que nous sommes là, autant en parler !

Ces gens étaient assez exigeants...

- Où en êtes-vous ? m'interrogeait son épouse.

- Bien ! Alors je me suis rendue au domicile de Monsieur Cullen, pour voir l'enfant. Et je crois que vous serez contents d'apprendre qu'il est en b...

- Vous avez ordonné le retrait de la garde paternelle ?

- Non, mais je...

Le visage d'Antoine Fonzianetti se crispait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- D'avoir des raisons pour le faire !

- Mais enfin ! Le père n'est qu'un gamin !

- Il est très jeune, c'est certain. Mais le petit est très bien traîté !

L'épouse fixait son mari de façon inquiète tandis que ce dernier ricanait.

- Ce mome n'est qu'un petit con qui a amené ma fille au suicide ! Elle n'était pas prête à être mère, et il l'a FORCEE à garder ce bébé ! Il ne nous a jamais envoyé la moindre nouvelle et quand il a déménagé, nous avons tout bonnement perdu sa trace ! Il se moque de nous et se fiche de ce gosse ! Il s'est drogué, et pas qu'avec du cannabis ! Vous le savez comme nous !

_Il est vrai que ce passé ne jouait pas du tout en sa faveur..._

- Monsieur Fonzianetti... Je crois qu'il est d'abord bon d'identifier l'existence que mène l'enfant !

- L'enfant, l'enfant... Cet enfant comme vous dites est entre les mains d'un assassin ! Notre fille est morte par sa faute et la faute de ce bébé ! Elle était psychologiquement faible, et il en a abusé !

_«Psychologiquement faible...» ou «Psychologiquement instable»... Savoir qui est la victime, et qui est le coupable... _Chacun défend ses intérêts !

- Nous sommes des gens fortunés Miss Denali ! Très fortunés ! Ce gamin s'est mis à dos ses propres parents... Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'on ne l'a pas vu venir avec ses gros sabots ? En faisant un bébé à Heidi et en la menant au suicide, il pouvait nous demander autant de pension pour le bébé qu'il le souhaitait !

- Oui, mais je crois savoir qu'il n'en a jamais rien fait !

Ma réplique coupa mon client dans son élan. Son visage se fronçait.

- Insinueriez-vous que je mens ?

- En aucun cas. Je constate simplement qu'il n'a pas été dans le sens de votre théorie. J'aimerais que nous en revenions à la santé du petit Aaron. J'ai emmené le bébé faire des examens médicaux, qui ont été conformes au suivi de son carnet de santé... Tenez...

J'extirpais les photocopies du cahier et les attestations médicales. Le couple lisait les comptes-rendus.

- C'est quoi cette opération d'une hernie ?

- Ca peut arriver, c'est un acte courant !

- Maltraitance ?

- Absolument pas ! L'enfant est bien nourri, a un poids correct pour son âge, quoi qu'un peu inférieur à la moyenne mais rien d'alarmant. C'est plus dû à l'accouchement prématuré et à la consommation de stu...

_... péfiants de la part de la mère._

Monsieur Fonzianetti se levait et tapait ses mains sur mon bureau, me faisant sursauter.

- Insinuez encore une fois dans vos rapports que ma fille, morte, est responsable de ce qui arrive à ce gamin et je vous jure que demain, vous êtes renvoyée !

Je me levais à mon tour. _Mon travail n'est pas reluisant, mais jamais je n'ai pris une décision sans peser le pour et le contre, sans avoir sous la main tous les éléments. _

- Est-ce une menace Monsieur Fonzianetti ?

- Une promesse ! Sachez aussi que je m'assurerai personnellement que vous ne retrouviez pas de travail avant un bout de temps ! C'est clair ? Je vous trouve un peu lente dans vos prises de décisions ! Cet enfant, nous avons sur lui un droit de visite et de garde ! J'entends bien faire payer à cet enfoiré son sale coup qui a entraîné la mort de ma fille !

- Dites-moi Monsieur Fonzianetti... Vous voulez vraiment le bien de cet enfant ou c'est juste un règlement de compte horrible qui va tirailler un petit être sans défense ?

Ca me démangeait.

_Les Fonzianetti ont le bras long, et une énorme réputation. Propriétaires de plusieurs usines et hôtels dans notre état. Une fortune colossale et un héritage tout aussi impressionnant. Donc, beaucoup d'influence... _

Les deux époux se relevaient et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

- Une semaine, Miss Denali ! Je vous donne une semaine ! D'ici lundi prochain, je veux que l'enfant soit retiré de cet imbécile ! Sinon, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière !

Ils claquèrent la porte, me laissant furieuse. _Cet homme est un monstre ! Et apparemment, il se fiche bien de savoir comment va Aaron Cullen. _

**::..**

- Mrs Katy McCarthy ?

- Oui c'est moi !

- Tanya Denali, assistante sociale. Je suis chargée de monter un dossier sur Edward et Aaron Cullen. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. Puis-je entrer ?

- Oh... Bien sûr... Entrez !

L'homme que j'avais vu chez Mr Cullen apparut de la cuisine, une tranche de pain beurrée dans la bouche.

- Ché qui M'man ? Oh... euh... Bonjour !

- Bonjour !

Ce garçon n'a aucune retenue ! Mrs McCarthy me fit passer au salon.

- Installez-vous... Vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire ?

- Non... Je voudrais en terminer rapidement.

- Très bien ! Emmett, tu peux...

- Non, il peut rester aussi, je crois qu'il connaît bien Mr Cullen... Bien... Vous connaissez Edward depuis longtemps ?

- Emmett et lui allaient à l'école ensemble depuis la maternelle jusqu'au collège. Nous sommes venus vivre ici parce que mon mari a été muté pour entraîner une équipe de baseball. - Quand avez-vous su qu'Edward Cullen prenait des substances ?

- Peu après son arrestation... Sa mère était sous le choc et est venue jusqu'ici pour décompresser.

- Avez-vous connu la mère du bébé ?

- Non... Et toi Emmett, tu l'as connu ?

- Ouais... A deux ou trois soirées... Une drôle de nana... Prétentieuse, sûre d'elle, pathétique... _Portrait peu flatteur._

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, 1 étant la note la plus basse, 10 la plus haute, comment qualifieriez-vous le rapport d'Edward Cullen à son fils ?

- 10 sans hésiter ! Il l'adore !

- Et vous Mr McCarthy ?

- Pareil ! 10 sans hésiter !

- Bien... Question suivante... Toujours de 1 à 10, comment qualifieriez-vous l'angoisse de Mr Cullen par rapport à la santé et au bien-être de son enfant ? 1 correspondant à la mention : il ne s'en préoccupe pas du tout, et 10 : perpétuellement tracassé...

- Actuellement ou en général ?

- Généralement !

- 9... Il a appris plusieurs choses mais reste quand même préoccupé.

- Pareil !

- 9, très bien... Comment Mr Cullen a géré l'arrivée de cet enfant ?

- Au début, il s'angoissait énormément et a trouvé beaucoup de soutien auprès de sa soeur aînée. Je l'ai également aidé du mieux que je pouvais. Il a été très demandeur de conseils auprès d'équipes hospitalières qu'il applique au mieux !

- Et ses parents ?

- Ils ont des relations simples de cordialité depuis qu'il a eu cet enfant, mais ils restent polis et courtois dans leurs relations.

_Note : interroger Mr et Mrs Cullen._

- Vous êtes les propriétaires du pavillon qu'habite Mr Cullen, exact ?

- Oui, nous l'avons mis à sa disposition. Nous ne le louons pas et il me semblait juste que lui et son enfant aient un endroit propre et chaleureux à leur disposition.

- Où vivaient-ils auparavant ?

- Dans un petit appartement du centre-ville. Edward n'avait que de faibles revenus et ne pouvait se permettre plus grand luxe.

- Comment vous paie-t-il ?

- Il nous paie dès qu'il peut et le montant qu'il peut. Vous savez, je connais Edward depuis qu'il est tout petit et je savais que Mrs Cullen aurait fait pareil si Emmett avait vécu un cas similaire. Edward a toujours été poli, correct et ami avec notre fils. Il fait tout pour se sortir de sa situation et bien peu de gens l'aident. Nous avons décidé avec mon mari de lui prêter notre deuxième pavillon. Dès que nous en avons besoin, il nous apporte une aide manuelle pour des travaux divers d'entretien. Il nous rembourse ainsi.

- Pour combien de temps avez-vous conclu cet arrangement ?

- Autant de temps qu'il le souhaitera ! Je souhaite vraiment qu'il se relance au plus vite ! Ce n'est pas une vie pour un garçon de 19 ans ! Et ce petit gosse est adorable ! Ils ne méritent pas de traverser tout ça !

- Bien ! J'en ai terminé... Je vous remercie de m'avoir répondu !

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Le garçon massif me rattrapait.

- Miss Denali ?

- Oui ?

- S'il vous plaît ! Ne prenez pas la mauvaise décision !

- Les conclusions m'appartiennent, jeune homme !

_Le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu cette demande... _

Je quittais le domicile des McCarthy. Il existe peu de gens généreux comme eux. Mais cette solution du pavillon ne sera sûrement pas éternelle. Ces personnes ne laisseront pas ce domicile ad vitam eternam à ce jeune homme_. Une fois arrivée l'échéance, comment s'en sortira-t-il ? _

**::..**

- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Rosalie Cullen si c'est possible...

- Miss Cullen est en rendez-vous avec Monsieur King ! C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je suis assistante sociale et j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions à propos de son frère et de son neveu !

La secrétaire me regardait et appuyait sur l'interphone, expliquant à Miss Cullen la situation.

- Elle va vous recevoir immédiatement !

Et en effet, moins de dix secondes plus tard, la porte massive du bureau s'ouvrait sur une splendide et élégante blonde, en robe noire et aux cheveux défaits, suivi d'un homme brun aux yeux noirs.

- Rosalie, nous n'avons pas fini de...

- Vous êtes l'assistante sociale ? Passez dans mon bureau, je vous rejoins immédiatement !

- ROSALIE !

- Il en va de mon frère Royce ! De mon frère et de mon neveu ! Ne te mets surtout PAS sur mon chemin... c'est clair ?

Elle claquait la porte et me fit signe de m'asseoir dans le petit salon à côté de son bureau.

- Pourquoi vous faites du mal à Edward ?

- Je suis mandatée Mademoiselle ! Je ne fais que mon travail !

Elle me foudroyait du regard. _J'avais rarement vu femme plus impressionnante._

- Et bien sachez que je trouve votre travail ignoble !

- Là n'est pas le débât ! Vous êtes très proche de votre frère ce me semble...

Elle fronçait les sourcils, impassible, sans répondre.

- Vous l'aidez également beaucoup financièrement ! Il est en quelque sorte dépendant de vous !

Elle se mit à marcher, ses talons claquant sur le sol parqué, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Edward ne dépend pas de moi, mais je fais en sorte qu'il ait une vie confortable... du moins une vie qui lui permette d'élever Aaron comme il est nécessaire !

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_A-t-on déjà vu une soeur investir des sommes aussi régulièrement ?_

- Parce qu'il est mon frère et que cet enfant est mon filleul ! J'aime Edward, plus que ma propre vie ! Peu importe les circonstances dans lesquelles Aaron a été conçu... Il est une part de mon frère ! Edward en a assez bavé, il a payé pour ses idioties, et personne ne sait lui accorder de deuxième chance ! Personne ! Personne ne s'est donné la peine de le connaître, de lui pardonner... Personne n'a pris soin de lui au moment où il en a eu le plus besoin... Mes parents et moi-même sommes partis dans des directions opposées en le laissant derrière ! S'il s'est drogué, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne pour s'occuper de lui... Je n'étais pas là, alors que je lui avais promis de toujours l'être...

_Elle semblait se sentir coupable._

- Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, l'argent n'est pas que ma solution. Je suis là, auprès d'eux, toujours. Edward a longtemps été naïf, accordant sa confiance à des personnes en lesquelles il n'aurait pas dû... Ses conquêtes, ses amitiés... A l'exception d'Emmett et de sa compagne actuelle... Mais je veille.

Il émanait de cette femme une foi inébranlable envers son frère.

- Miss Cullen... De façon parfaitement neutre, estimez-vous que Mr Cullen donne une bonne éducation à son fils ?

- Vous ne trouverez pas de père plus dévoué que lui ! Il n'est pas Rochield, mais il est un excellent père !

- Vous-même avez-vous des enfants ?

- Non ! Mais si j'en avais, croyez-moi bien qu'il serait le premier à qui je les confierai ! Aaron l'aime et il est heureux avec lui. Je crois que les calins de bébé qu'il lui donne et ses sourires quand il le voit sont assez parlants... Avez-vous une seule fois fait attention à ces gestes, miss Denali ? Une seule fois ?

_Je ne pouvais les nier, effectivement. _Mais je savais aussi que ça ne faisait pas toujours tout.

- Je fais mon travail de façon la plus professionnelle. Sachez que je ne prends aucune décision à la légère !

Elle me fixait et relâchait sa tension.

- Aaron est tout pour Edward, il est de nouveau heureux grâce à lui !

- Je n'en doute pas, mais le contexte est compliqué !

- Il n'y a pas que le contexte... Je crois que le bien-être de l'enfant est prioritaire, peu importe l'argent dans le foyer et la taille de la maison... Regardez-moi miss Denali. Regardez-moi bien... J'ai tout : l'argent, les dispositions matérielles, une robe hors de prix, des soins hebdomadaires dans un spa et un centre de remise en forme, un fiancé riche à pourir et plus beau que la majorité des hommes. J'ai tout. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une personne heureuse pour autant ? Non.

_Elle semblait froide et austère. Certainement pas heureuse. _Je rangeais mon magnétophone et quittais son bureau après l'avoir salué. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une femme avec autant de courage, et d'honnêteté. La secrétaire m'accostait.

- Miss Denali ?

- Oui ?

- Mr King souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau.

Elle me conduisait dans un bureau semblable à celui de Rosalie Cullen et je retrouvais l'homme brun au regard noir assis sur son fauteuil.

- Vous êtes l'assistante sociale, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact !

- Vous enquêtez sur Edward Cullen ?

J'opinais.

- Je suis son futur beau-frère. Je le connais bien. Souhaiteriez-vous mon avis ?

_Plus j'ai d'opinions, mieux c'est. Il est bien connu que pour apprendre la vérité, il ne faut pas demander directement à la personne concernée._

- Evidemment...

- Edward est un garçon charmant, je ne le nie pas. Mais il est bien trop jeune pour élever cet enfant correctement. La plupart du temps, il ne vit que des rentes données par ses parents et il est sans cesse entrain de mendier à ma fiancée qui lui donne sans compter. Elle est aveuglée.

_Voilà qui est radical._

- Vous dites qu'il ne sait pas élever son enfant ?

- Le petit Aaron est laissé dans ses défections. Soyons honnêtes... vous avez sûrement vu comme moi le désordre du pavillon. Ne trouvez-vous pas que quelque chose ne va pas ? Il a un pavillon, une volvo, mais apparemment pas de quoi se nourrir... C'est cocace, non ?

_Au premier abord, cela m'avait paru litigieux._

- Il faut que vous sachiez également qu'il continue de fréquenter ses anciens «compagnons», notamment Kim Anderson. Elle s'est droguée avec lui...

_Kim... La fille qui avait prétendu être sa fiancée..._

- Rien que cela devrait vous alerter sur ce qui se passe dans sa tête... Croyez-bien Madame que je dis cela purement par intérêt pour ce jeune enfant qui ne mérite pas de vivre dans des conditions douteuses.

- Bien... Je vous remercie de votre sincérité Mr King !

Il me raccompagnait à sa porte, avec un large sourire.

- Si je fais cela, c'est pour Rosalie. Elle ne sait comment se sortir de ce que lui demande son frère. Il est de sa famille, c'est normal de l'aider. Mais pas sur de telles sommes ! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? Ce n'est pas lui rendre service.

- Merci Mr King.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. A bientôt !

Je quittais son bureau, mon esprit grouillant de nouvelles informations. _D'un côté le témoignage d'une soeur visiblement éplorée, de l'autre le témoignage d'un beau-frère qui a sûrement de bonnes intentions... _Ils dirigeaient tous deux de grosses entreprises. Un nom sur les prospectus détaillants leur affaire attirait mon regard. _«Collaboration avec la chaîne d'entreprises spécialisées dans le vestimentaire Fonzianetti.» _Ils sont donc associés.

Conflit d'intérêts ? _Ceci dit, continuer de fréquenter une personne qui fut droguée..._

**::..**

Monsieur Cullen me fit entrer dans son cabinet.

- Excusez-moi, je viens de terminer d'examiner un patient.

- Je vous en prie !

Il rangeait des dossiers et s'installait face à moi.

- Vous êtes là concernant Edward et Aaron je suppose ?

Son ton était formel, et il ne manifestait aucun signe d'anxiété, ou d'énervement. _Leurs relations sont tendues._

- Oui... J'ai entamé la procédure d'une enquête sociale le concernant.

Il s'appuyait contre son dossier, vêtu de sa blouse blanche, les traits tirés.

- Très bien, je vous écoute...

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Bella était assise sur le canapé, somnolante. Nous partions demain afin d'être prêts pour la rentrée et nous avions commencé à potasser nos examens. Mais ma compagne s'était assoupie. Il faut bien avouer que Aaron nous menait une vie infernale la nuit. Il était ronchon, ne dormait pas, avait des rougeurs et salivait sans arrêt. _Elles peuvent pas sortir d'un coup ces stupides dents ? _Il était 17h30 et le silence était religieux dans la villa Cullen. Bella travaillait beaucoup pour les exam'... Je la rejoignais dès que le petit me laissait un peu de répit. _J'sais pas si j'y arriverai... C'est pas toujours facile d'assimiler des cours en donnant sa compote à Aaron. Mais j'ai voulu cette situation : j'assumerai ! _

J'avais aussi une dernière chose à faire avant qu'on quitte Forks. Je devais parler à Charlie. Il n'avait pas voulu nous adresser un seul mot quand nous avions été réparer la pente chez Billy. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais dès que je faisais un pas dans sa direction, il s'en allait. Quand nous nous étions mis à remonter le terrassement, il avait décrété qu'il y avait assez de mains avec tout le monde et il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui.

La situation blessait bien évidemment Bella plus que de raison, et je ne pouvais le tolérer. Elle ne peut pas souffrir ! Pas elle ! C'est pourquoi j'attrapais mon blouson et mes clés, ainsi qu'un papier et un stylo.

**«Parti faire une dernière course pour demain.  
Je reviens vite. Aaron dort.»**

Je démarrais la voiture et descendais jusqu'en ville, et plus précisément au commissariat. Il ne veut pas me parler, mais moi je veux le faire ! J'entrais dans la petite pièce et un inspecteur de police m'accueillait.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui... Le Chef Swan est ici ?

- Dans son bureau, il règle une affaire importante ! Vous pouvez attendre !

- Très bien !

Je m'installais sur la chaise face à lui et le voyais qui me fixait.

- Je vous ais déjà vu quelque part !

- Oh... euh... Peut-être...

- Votre nom ?

- Edward Cullen !

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient. _Oui, le «célèbre Edward Cullen» ! _

- Ah oui... L'opération filet... Ma première arrestation...

_Et ben ravi pour toi mon coco ! _Le téléphone sonnait et il décrochait.

- Oui ?... Très bien j'arrive !

Il se levait et attrapait son képi.

- Le Chef ne devrait plus tarder ! Je dois me rendre en ville pour effectuer une circulation suite à une panne sur la nationale !

Il quittait la pièce, me laissant seul. J'entendais des voix et des pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrait.

- Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles ! Au-revoir Monsieur !

Lorsqu'enfin le chef m'aperçut, son visage vira au rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, Monsieur Swan !

- Non ! On ne parlera pas !

- J'vous demande pas de grands discours, mais écoutez-moi !

- NON ! ET MAINTENANT TU SORS ! T'AS ASSEZ FOUTU LA MERDE COMME CA !

- Pensez à Bella ! Je vous en prie !

Il s'avançait vers moi, menaçant. _Comme il y a deux ans..._

- Bella ! Tu OSES me parler de BELLA ?

- Elle est malheureuse sans vous... Elle... je sais qu'elle essaie d'être forte mais...

- Tu sors d'ici !

_Têtu le bonhomme ! _

- Non ! Ecoutez-moi !

- Tu n'as RIEN à m'ordonner ! COMPRIS ?

Il ouvrait grand la porte du commissariat et fit un signe de la tête en direction de la sortie. _Qu'il n'y compte pas ! Je dois réparer ça pour Bella ! _J'attrapais la poignée et claquais la porte pour la refermer.

- ECOUTEZ-MOI MERDE !

Il me fixait, et je le savais déjà deux fois plus furieux qu'à l'ordinaire.

- J'ai un fils et...

Il fit le tour de son bureau.

- Parlons-en de ton fils ! Ma fille a 19 ans ! 19 ANS ! Tu l'enfermes avec les obligations d'un gamin alors qu'elle pourrait vivre et être insouciante !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER OUI ?

Il croisait les bras sur son torse et me toisait.

- T'as UNE minute ! Après tu dégages !

- Ecoutez-moi ! J'ai un fils ! Je suis devenu papa d'un p'tit garçon qui compte plus que tout pour moi ! Je sais à quel point je voudrais pour lui une vie parfaite, qu'il grandisse bien et soit heureux plus tard avec une fille ! Je sais aussi que s'il se mettait à sortir avec une personne douteuse, ça me ferait mal ! Mais si cette personne a payé et que je suis certain qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque, je le laisserai faire ! Non sans le surveiller bien sûr, mais il aurait le droit de vivre son histoire jusqu'au bout ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire que je ne me rends pas compte, parce que c'est faux ! Je me rends compte ! Et parfaitement ! Grâce à Aaron. Je ne veux pas vous parler de flic à ex-drogué, je veux vous parler de père à père.

Il me fixait toujours, très en colère. _Je devais choisir précisément mes mots, pour ne pas lui donner de nouvelles raisons de faire du mal à Bella ! _

- Chef Swan, Bella n'est pas une mauvaise fille. Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour vous décevoir...

- Elle a fait un mauvais choix !

_... et surtout, rester calme ! _

- C'est ce que vous estimez... Mais quoi que vous en pensiez, je tiens énormément à elle. Elle est la première qui... La première à m'accorder sa confiance. Elle ne cherche pas à toujours tout remettre en cause. Elle respecte ma paternité... Elle me fait me sentir spécial... J'ai jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie !

- Ta paternité hein ! Bella a 19 ans ! Elle ne peut pas vivre avec un garçon qui est papa !

- Est-ce que c'est ma paternité qui vous dérange ou mon passé ? Parce que là j'ai l'impression que vous sortez tous les prétextes idiots pour la mettre en faute !

- Ce sont les deux ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Bella a fait un choix, et pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, tu es ce choix ! Elle savait, et je l'avais mise en garde ! Je me rappelle avec précision chaque moment de ton arrestation, jeune homme ! Se droguer est pathétique, pitoyable ! Prendre ce que tu as pris, ces seringues... c'est... tu me donnes envie de vomir !

_Et ben comme ça, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! _

- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que j'ai pu faire, de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'aurais pu faire ou pas ! Il s'agit de Bella ! De votre fille à laquelle vous avez claqué la porte au nez ! Moi, c'est ça qui me donne envie de vomir !

Le rouge lui montait au visage, et j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu sa moustache frémir de fureur. _Je vais me retrouver une balle entre les deux yeux ça va pas faire long feu !_

- Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais s'entendre Chef Swan ! Et bon, franchement à la limite, je m'en fous ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas renier Bella à cause de ses relations ! Allez la voir, au moins elle. C'est votre fille ! Vous en avez deux, et les deux sont uniques ! Bella souffre suffisamment à cause de la réaction de Jasper et la votre. Je ne veux pas que ça nous sépare, et qu'un jour elle me reproche d'avoir été la cause de votre rupture !

Il se penchait vers moi et posait ses poings sur le rebord de son bureau.

- Mais Edward... voyons... Tu ES la cause de notre dispute ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Ton p'tit numéro devant les Quileutes a peut-être marché, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi... Alors un conseil petit ! Sois très attentif à Bella ! Et ne t'avises pas de faire un faux-pas ! Parce que je te JURE que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour te cacher ! C'est clair ?

Il est borné. Et je n'en tirerai rien. Je m'étais condamné le jour où il m'avait arrêté. _Je suppose que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... _

- Dites-moi chef... une dernière chose... Quand vous avez pris la décision de nous arrêter il y a deux ans... vous avez réfléchis à la situation, pas vrai ? Vous avez pensé à tous les éléments, je me trompe ? Alors pourquoi vous n'appliquez pas ça dans votre vie personnelle ?

Il me pointait la porte du doigt.

- Dégage !

Je quittais le commissariat sans attendre. Si je restais, ça agraverait encore plus la situation. _J'aurais cru que ça marcherait... Du moins qu'il accepterait de voir Bella ! Mais rien... Putain mais quel abruti ce type ! _Il coupe les ponts avec sa fille, à cause de moi ! Mon téléphone bippait. Alice.

**«Alors ? T'as été voir Charlie ?»**

Je l'avais mise au courant. Je le lui devais bien, elle était de bon conseil. J'avais également envoyé un texto à Rosalie pour lui demander de m'aider, mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu.

_«__**C'est fichu ! J'crois que j'aurais pas dû !  
Ca c'est très mal passé, il ne veut rien entendre. Désolé»**_

Je prenais le chemin forestier qui montait à la villa et me garais devant le garage. _J'aurais aimé revenir avec Charlie Swan. J'aurais pris mon petit, nous serions allés faire un tour lui et moi et quand nous serions revenus, même si Charlie ne m'aurait pas remercié, il aurait embrassé Bella en lui disant de l'appeler rapidement. _J'ai échoué. Bella ne sera jamais complètement heureuse sans sa famille.

_J'ai l'impression de la couper peu à peu des personnes qui lui sont proches. _Elle n'est pas vraiment épanouie, je le vois bien. Encore, c'est heureux que nous ayons Alice de notre côté. Et Renée et Phil, qui ont été extraordinaires.

Forks est maudit !

J'entrais dans la maison et trouvais ma compagne assise sur le canapé, Aaron sur sa cuisse. Elle lui agitait son hochet devant et il essayait de refermer son poing dessus.

- Tu vois, il bouge regarde...

_Moi, je peux me passer de ma famille. Parce que je serai bien où qu'ils soient tous les deux. _Je me débarrassais de mon manteau et entrais dans le salon.

- Oh Edward, tu es là ?

- Oui... Désolé, j'ai été long !

- Ca ne fait rien !

J'attrapais mon fils et l'embrassais.

- Il est réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Une petite demi-heure seulement ! Il a un peu pleuré, il devait te chercher je suppose !

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Merci de l'avoir gardé !

- J'allais pas le laisser s'étouffer dans son lit ! souriait-elle.

Je me sentais mal pour elle. Mal de savoir que Charlie allait devenir un type comme Carlisle. Un de ces pères sur lesquels on ne peut plus compter !

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat qui me brûlaient, me tordant le ventre avec une violence inouïe. _Non... Ne lui dis rien... _Elle enroulait son bras autour de ma nuque et ses lèvres capturèrent les miens. Je me laissais enrober par toute la douceur de sa bouche. Elle appuyait son front contre le mien et son souffle chaud mourrait sur ma peau. Ses doigts naviguaient à la base de mon cou.

- Tu as été voir Charlie... Pas vrai ?

- Comment tu...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Je m'en suis doutée... J'ai vu que tu essayais de lui parler chez Billy...

Mon coeur s'alourdissait et j'expirais fortement.

- Je suis désolé...

Elle fermait les yeux un instant.

- C'est pas grave... Je ne t'en veux pas...

- J'ai tout essayé, je te le promets... Je ne supporte pas que tu sois malheureuse...

- Je ne le serai pas... Pas tant que tu resteras avec moi...

Je reprenais alors ses lèvres et sa langue taquina la mienne, m'électrisant, et me rappelant à quel point j'étais chanceux qu'elle m'ait choisi.

Aussi, après avoir couché Aaron et notre dîner, j'attrapais la taille de Bella qui était en train de faire tourner le lave-vaisselle et la fit pivoter sur elle-même.

- Edward...

Je me ruais sur ses lèvres et retirais son haut, la dévoilant en soutien-gorge blanc devant moi. Ses mains glissaient sur ma chemise, défaisant un à un les boutons. Ses doigts frôlaient mon torse frissonnant quand elle atteignit ma ceinture pour me libérer de mes habits. En boxer devant elle, j'entrepris à mon tour de caresser sa peau et de faire tomber le caleçon noir qu'elle portait. Je me penchais et prenais dans ma bouche l'extrémité de son sein droit, alors que mes doigts se hissaient dans sa culotte pour caresser sa fente humide.

Je titillais son point de plaisir et elle gémissait contre ma bouche, ses paumes chaudes passant dans mon boxer pour caresser mes fesses fermement. Sa main droite rejoignit mon érection qu'elle se mit à caresser durement.

- Bella...

Ses dents grignotaient mon menton légèrement et je la soulevais pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle se penchait sur ses coudes et je retirais sa culotte, la balançant derrière. Rapidement, je quittais mon caleçon et reprenais ses lèvres, attirant son corps contre le mien. Nos intimités excitées se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et nous gémissions à l'unisson. Le balancier entre nous faisait monter la pression et je tétais ses seins blancs avec avidité, comme jamais rassasié de sa peau laiteuse. Elle posait une main sur mon torse alors que je guidais mon sexe vers son antre, caressant de petits cercles son clitoris. Elle frissonnait et gémissait.

- Edward...

Ses ongles se crispaient sur ma peau, me causant une délicieuse brûlure. Je suçotais la peau de son cou, alors que ma virilité palpitait contre ses lèvres intimes que je caressais.

- Edward... le préservatif...

_Et merde ! _Je filais en récupérer un dans mon portefeuille et revenais dans la cuisine. Ma compagne, toujours sur le plan de travail, avait appuyé ses pieds contre le rebord de ceux-ci, me laissant à loisir observer l'index droit qui caressait sa féminité, entrant et sortant. _Oh seigneur ! _

- Bella...

Elle gémissait et haletait, fiévreuse.

- Edward... Viens... Dépê... aahhh... dépeche-toi...

Je me précipitais vers elle et enfilais la capote, avant de la pénétrer d'un coup sec, nous faisant crier.

- OUI !

Je butais au fond d'elle, entourant sa taille de mes bras fermement. J'entamais un va-et-viens rythmé et puissant dans sa chaleur. Elle s'aggrippait à moi de toutes ses forces, ses chevilles nouées derrière mes reins, ses bras entourant ma nuque.

- Aahh ! Ouii ! Encoore ! Edward... Plus...

Je la soulevais et la plaquais contre le mur derrière nous, m'enfonçant plus fortement en elle. Nos lèvres et nos langues se bataillaient fermement et elle frémissait, criant mon prénom.

- Edwaard... Oui !

- Bella !

Mes muscles se crispaient et je n'étais plus très loin du plaisir glissais ma main sur son clitoris et appuyais dessus, l'accompagnant dans ma délivrance. Nos bouches soudées, nous étouffions notre relation physique et je me déversais dans le préservatif, Bella m'ensserrant de toutes ses forces.

Nos coeurs battaient vite et forts et je me retirais d'elle, balançant la protection à la poubelle. Bella était toujours serrée contre moi et je voulus la reposer au sol. Mais elle s'accrochait encore plus fort. Je remarquais alors ses yeux clos et les pleurs qui descendaient sur ses joues. Elle nichait son visage dans mon cou.

- Ne me laisse pas tomber... Reste...

Aussi, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un commentaire sur notre position, je raffermissais ma prise sur elle et caressais ses cheveux.

_Elle est plus mal qu'elle ne veut bien le dire._

- Je suis là, Bella... Tu ne tomberas pas...


	25. Chap24 : Le maximum qu'elle puisse faire

_**Bonsoir-'jour à toutes ! **_

_**Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup de tous vos messages... Je crois qu'on a dépassé 2600 reviews en tout... Franchement, je suis honorée et flattée de votre intérêt pour mes écrits. Ca me touche sincèrement ! Merci merci ! **_

_**fantadelire, titijade, IshaLane, Ptits coeurs, **__**bb23**__** (**__Tu liras quand tu pourras, les histoires ne vont pas s'envoler!__**), vampire-human-werewolf, Mariefandetwilight, veronika crepuscule, Ptiteaurel, veronica massen cullen, Jasperwife, Miss-Aurore, Halay, Samystère, , erika shoval, catiuski, alicia38, Lunenoire83, majea, doudounord, BonaVenture, mel031, lapiaf8, Baby07, Dreams-Twilight, pupuce0078, Vicky30, nymphadora15, candyshy, Sisko17, **__**yellowstone69**__** (**__Je n'ai pas vraiment de chiffres arrêtés pour les chapitres... je sais ce que je dois mettre dans cette histoire alors je suppose que quand toutes mes idées seront écrites à ce sujet, j'arrêterai... A vue de nez je dirai 30-35 chapitres... mais bon... rien n'est sûr !__**), Lily-pixie, Claire91, **__**lia3011**__** (**__En fait on arrive à un moment où les choses vont changer... et pas que pour Edward!__**), Roxanne, fan-par-hasard21, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, acoco, katner, Annouk, liliputienne31, Em81, Mellli, indosyl, tonie, **__**fan de twilight **__**(**__t'inquiète pas ma belle, je suis déjà contente que tu ais mis une review, alors i-Pod ou pas, 6 reviews ou pas, l'essentiel c'est que t'ais aimé =)__**), Ludivine28, Hell'Ninie, calimero59, emichlo, coco-des-iles, twilight-I-love-you, cchope, beatrice, chouchoumag, mmccg, **__**NiniWeasley**__** (**__OUAIS J'passe encore les portes mdrrrrr__**), **__**emy299**__** (**__Tu peux tenter les baffes pour Charlie, oui mdr__**), Lareveuse15, Ilonka, callie226, lena -lna933-, Anne, nayiou, mamoure21, Habswifes, lyraparleor, magicvanille, sarinette60, adeline73100, pierard85, Ptitewam, Cullen's familly, Lenerol, PtiLu, 35nanou, jackye, twilight-poison, zellie marcy, LolaMiSweetlove, Morgane, Auredroyna, **__**Elodie Breuse **__**(**__Je passe un CAP petite enfance!__**), misscara, Atchoum16, mathildeD, EstL, Letmesign23, Titie, Clemence F, chriwyatt, samy940, aelita48, Tinga Bella, Bellaandedwardamour, Aliiice et grazie. **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je ne m'éterniserai pas aujourd'hui en terme de note d'auteure, mais j'aimerais préciser une chose une bonne fois pour toutes à certaines : si vous ne lisez PAS les notes d'auteure qui vous informent de choses importantes, je ne peux rien faire pour vous ! **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne lecture, **_

_**un bon week-end**_

_**A samedi !**_

_**Tiffany**_

_**.o.0.o.o.0.o.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 24**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Seattle. Entrée de la ville. Nous étions sur la route du retour de nos vacances... mouvementées. Depuis que j'avais été voir Charlie pour m'excuser, il me semblait que les choses avaient légèrement changé pour ma compagne. Bella était malheureuse, je le voyais. Et j'étais entièrement fautif. _Mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle parle... qu'elle m'explique... qu'elle se confie... _Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Après tout, si je n'avais pas été drogué, son père l'aurait bien pris, du moins dans une moindre mesure, elle serait heureuse.

Je m'arrêtais au feu rouge et le soleil se couchait, rosant le ciel. Bella relevait la tête et regardait sur sa droite.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais... Ca va...  
Son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et franchement, ça me brisait le coeur. Elle soupirait.

- On va rentrer et on va se reposer...

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- Je... En fait je voudrais... je voudrais rentrer chez moi ce soir...

_Ah..._

- Bon... D'accord... Si tu veux...

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non... Je comprends... Le voyage a été long...

Je braquais sur la droite avec le clignotant pour m'engager dans la rue chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais devant son domicile illuminé. Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés hier.

- Te voilà à bon port...

Elle se détachait et souriait faiblement.

- Merci !

Elle restait immobile dans la voiture. _Elle me semblait tiraillée entre son envie d'aller se reposer, et celui de rester ici... Comme je la tiraillais depuis le départ entre notre histoire et sa famille... _

- Ca va Bella ?

- Ouais... Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce soir ?

- Bien sûr que non... On se voit lundi de toute façon...

- Bien sûr !

Elle se penchait vers moi et je déposais mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Je sentais son baiser rendu et elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras.

- Pardon de ne pas rester...

Je la rapprochais de moi pour la serrer plus fort.

- Je comprends ma belle... Et puis si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir quand tu veux...

- Je sais... Merci... Je suis désolée pour tout...

- T'as pas à l'être...

Je la câlinais encore un instant et l'embrassais. Elle quittait la voiture et récupérais son sac dans le coffre avant de rentrer. Je m'assurais qu'elle soit à l'intérieur et la voyais se retourner vers moi pour me faire un petit salut.

Je redémarrais et retournais au pavillon. Il était pratiquement 22h et Aaron dormait dans le siège-auto. Quand je l'en sortais, il gémissait un peu et rouvrait faiblement les yeux.

- On va aller au dodo...

Je repérais le véhicule de ma soeur garée dans ma rue. _Tiens... Rose chez moi alors que j'étais censé être absent ? _J'entrais et percevais la lumière du salon.

- Rose ?

Elle déboulait du salon et me tendait les bras.

- Oh Edward ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Contre moi, Aaron l'aperçut et s'agitait en souriant.

- Oh mon bébé ! Viens voir Tatie Rose ! Oh que tu es beau mon chéri !

Elle le prenait dans ses bras et le bisouillait. Mon fils semblait si heureux. _Ce tableau, c'était le tableau normal de toute famille qui s'aime et se respecte... Avec Rosalie, Aaron et moi étions deux personnes normales. Pas des parias ! _Je rangeais les clés et posais mon blouson. Ma soeur avait déjà découvert Aaron et l'embrassait, installée dans le canapé. Je m'asseyais près d'elle et soupirais. _Je n'étais pas foncièrement mécontent d'être rentré... _

- Comment c'était ce voyage ?

- La mère et le beau-père de Bella sont géniaux... Son père un peu moins...

Aaron baillait, appuyé contre elle. Elle caressait son dos doucement, installée contre le dossier du sofa.

- Ca n'a pas été une réussite alors... Elle te fait la gueule ?

J'éprouvais le besoin de me confier à ma grande soeur. A celle qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

- Non... Je crois qu'elle est déçue... Et blessée... Je me sens responsable ! Son père n'a rien voulu savoir ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai rien pu y faire...

- Ne te sens pas coupable !

Je me levais pour aller me faire une tasse de café. Il devait en rester un fond dans la boite que je conservais au frais.

- Je suis coupable ! Et tu le sais ! Si j'avais pris ces putains de...

_Putain mais j'suis vraiment qu'une merde ! _Je lançais un coup dans la porte du frigo qui se cognait contre le mur attenant. Rose se levait et vint à ma rencontre.

- Calme-toi Edward !

_J'voudrais l'y voir, elle ! C'est pas elle qui s'est droguée ! _

- T'as jamais rien pris toi ! T'as toujours été un modèle pour papa et maman ! Regarde à quoi j'en suis réduit ! A économiser les fonds de tiroirs pour pouvoir acheter du lait à mon fils !

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort !

Elle s'avançait jusqu'au placard du haut et l'ouvrait. Je remarquais alors cinq boites en fer rondes. _Du lait en poudre pour le petit ? Elle a fait les courses ? _Elle rouvrait le frigo et je trouvais un plein de courses : yaourts, fromage, jambon, tomates, beurre et tout le nécessaire.

- On t'aide Edward ! Je n'ai peut-être jamais rien pris comme saloperie, et j'ai peut-être été idéalisé par papa et maman. Mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai un petit frère. Et ça ne changera rien à la façon dont tu me perçois, parce que je sais que tu détestes que je t'aide financièrement... Mais de l'argent, c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour avancer, Edward !

- Rose...

Elle retournait au salon, me laissant comme un con dans la cuisine. _Putain ! Elle m'a fait un plein de courses... _Je la suivais, et la voyais penchée vers son sac à mains, tenant toujours Aaron contre elle. Elle me tendait une enveloppe.

- De même que certains de mes privilèges te seront utiles ! Je dois engager deux vigiles pour la sécurité de mon bâtiment ! Tu as besoin de travail, Edward ! Tu ne te rachèteras pas une conduite auprès du père de Bella en t'enfonçant dans tes remords, tes regrets et tes lamentations. Tanya Denali est venue me voir à mon bureau, pour me questionner. Il n'est plus temps pour toi de jouer au rebelle qui veut prouver à son père qu'il peut tout gérer de front !

- Rosalie...

- Je ne pourrai jamais faire plus, Edward ! Mais là, la situation devient urgente. Tu dois protéger ton enfant. C'est mon neveu, et je ne veux pas que l'on m'en prive. Si Aaron part en famille d'accueil, ce n'est pas papa, maman, Heidi ou la drogue qui seront responsables. Ce sera toi, parce que sous prétexte d'une fierté mal placée, tu n'auras pas fait les bons choix ! Je veux que tu te présentes lundi matin à 11h30 précises dans mon bureau, avec ce formulaire remplit et ton C.V !

_Qu... Elle m'offre un boulot ?_

- Mais...

- Tu auras ce poste si tu te présentes à l'heure, Edward ! C'est moi qui décide de qui j'emploierai.

- Rosalie... Je... le piston c'est...

Elle soupirait et me rendait Aaron.

- Si tu ne fais pas tout ce qu'il faut pour le garder, et pour vous sauver, je t'en voudrai. Je vous aime tous les deux plus que tout ! Si Aaron s'en va sans que tu te battes, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir te pardonner...

Elle embrassait mon fils et relevait la tête vers moi, les yeux implorants.

- Je t'en prie Edward... Prends la bonne décision ! Cette femme peut venir t'enlever ton enfant à tout moment... Ne lui laisse aucune fissure dans laquelle elle peut s'engouffrer...

Elle quittait le pavillon, et je crus bien l'entendre pleurer.

Sur la table, j'observais l'enveloppe qui contenait la proposition d'emploi. _Lundi matin... j'ai cours... les partiels sont bientôt... sans diplôme, les débouchées seront faibles, et Carlisle aura raison. _Mais Denali est passée voir ma famille. Mes entrailles se serraient... _Alors ça y est ? Elle s'est faite une opinion de moi d'après les autres ? Carlisle a dû me descendre... _

Est-ce que les dés étaient déjà jetés ? Est-ce que l'avenir de mon fils était déjà tracé, loin de moi ? A cette pensée, je resserrais ma prise sur lui. _Rose a raison : je dois le mettre en sécurité. Le protéger. Faire en sorte d'être toujours à ses côtés... _Est-ce que le fait d'avoir un travail allait faire changer d'avis Denali ? Serait-ce un si bon point comme semblait le penser ma soeur ?

_Elle t'a fait un plein de courses, pour le bébé et toi... Elle t'offre un travail régulier... _C'est déjà suffisamment fort. J'étais redevable à ma soeur. A 100%. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Plus d'une fois. Chaque cauchemar quand j'étais enfant, elle me consolait. Chaque punition que je recevais à l'école, elle m'aidait. Chaque bonne nouvelle, elle la partageait avec moi. Tout mon passé s'est déroulé, et c'est elle qui m'a secoué : «Assume ce bébé!». A chaque crise d'angoisse pour Aaron, elle me remontait le moral. A chaque souci de santé du petit, elle a été là, passant des heures dans cet hôpital à attendre un diagnostic de plus. Rosalie est un pilier de ma vie. _Et aujourd'hui, elle m'offre un travail. _J'ouvrais l'enveloppe pour y trouver une déposition de candidature, ainsi qu'un bref explicatif de sa main :

_**«Formation disponible payée par l'entreprise.**_

_**Horaires : Lundi, mardi, jeudi, vendredi - 16h à 22h**_

_**Salaire débutant : 275$ hebdomadaires, soit 1100$ mensuel.**_

_**Mission : Assurer des rondes pour vérifier toute intrusion suspecte,**_

_**assurer la surveillance des locaux lors de l'absence du personnel,**_

_**assurer la sécurité des employé(e)s & des cadres dirigeants.»**_

16h à 22h... J'attrapais mon emploi du temps de la fac. Mes cours ont souvent lieu le matin jusqu'à 15h30... _A ce rythme-là, je ne verrai plus Aaron, sauf le mercredi et les week-ends... Qui s'en occuperait ? _En même temps... avec 275$ par semaine... je pourrai lui offrir une baby-sitter convenable... _et je ne le verrai plus... et s'il a des soucis de santé ? _Tant que je suis à la fac, ça va parce que je peux m'occuper de lui, veiller à son bien-être et être rapidement disponible en cas de soucis comme ses convulsions...

Aaron baillait contre moi. _La nuit porte conseil... _Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et changeais le petit, après quoi je le couchais, mais il s'était déjà endormi pendant que je lui enfilais une couche neuve. _Elle a même renouvelé mon stock de couches... Comment je vais pouvoir lui rembourser tout ça ? Comment ? _J'embrassais mon fils et branchais sa veilleuse. Ce soir, il n'aurait pas besoin du mobile au-dessus du lit... Je me couchais rapidement, éreinté moi aussi. Bella me manquait. Sa présence dans ces couvertures... Sa chaleur... Son petit corps serré contre le mien. Elle avait pris une grande place dans ma vie, et moi, je ne faisais que la décevoir. _J'aurais sincèrement aimé que Charlie tente de me comprendre... Mais il était fermé, et têtu. Je le haïssais de rejeter Bella. Je ne voulais pas ce pardon pour moi... mais pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse et sereine avec nous deux. _

**::..**

J'entrais dans le bar, poussant la poussette de Aaron. Bella n'avait pas pu sortir aujourd'hui, elle était fiévreuse. J'avais appelé ce matin pour savoir si elle voulait que l'on profite de notre dimanche avant la reprise des cours mais Alice m'avait répondue, m'informant qu'elle avait un peu de température et qu'elle était crevée. J'avais donc finalement appelé Emmett et il m'avait donné rendez-vous à 15h après le match de baseball des Yankees. _Le baseball, c'est sacré ! _Je m'installais à une table face au bar et détachais Aaron. Il s'agitait.

- Viens là... T'as encore bobo à tes petites dents ? Hein ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à investir dans un anneau dentaire. Il devrait attendre mercredi que j'aille faire l'entretien chez mon patron, parce que je n'avais plus que cinq dollars sur le compte et ça coutait malheureusement plus cher. En attendant, il mâchouillait mon petit doigt, pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'attrapais le biberon dans la vanity et me dirigeais vers le serveur, qui commençait à bien me connaitre.

- Bonjour... Vous pouvez me faire chauffer ça ?

- Bien sûr !

- Merci !

La porte du bistrot s'ouvrait à nouveau et dévoilait ma prof de socio, Olivia Corbero. _Elle a vraiment pas une tête à venir dans un bar. _Elle s'approchait et me souriait.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen !

- Bonjour Mrs Corbero !

Aaron mâchonnait mon index en la fixant.

- Alors c'est donc lui ce fameux bébé dont j'entends souvent parler ?

- Oui... C'est Aaron !

Elle gratouillait sa joue avec son doigt en souriant.

- Bonjour toi ! Bonjour !

Aaron s'arrêtait un instant de pincer ma phalange avec ses gencives pour l'observer.

- Pauvre petit bout... Il fait ses dents ?

- Oui !

Elle commandait un café et s'installait sur un tabouret.

- Vous devriez lui donner un anneau dentaire que vous aurez fait refroidir au congélateur ! C'est très efficace !

Je m'installais à côté d'elle en attendant que le biberon ne finisse de chauffer.

- Pour l'instant, je dois me contenter de lui donner mon doigt !

- Vous n'avez pas un anneau ?

- Non... J'attends d'être payé mercredi pour pouvoir lui en acheter un !

Le serveur donnait sa tasse à ma prof.

- Je suppose donc que je ne vous verrai pas en classe !

- Non...

Elle soupirait, secouait sa dosette de sucre, déchirait l'emballage et vidait le contenu dans son café avant de touiller avec sa petite cuillère.

- Edward, êtes-vous conscient que ce que vous faites ne vous mène à rien ?

_Ma vie ne m'a pas menée bien loin jusqu'à présent..._

- Le monde du travail n'ouvre pas ses portes aux jeunes sans diplômes... Encore moins aux jeunes sans diplômes qui ont un enfant à charge !

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir un enfant à votre âge, et vous ne serez pas le dernier ! Mais avoir un enfant implique un certain nombre de conséquences...

- Je sais...

Aaron tripotait mon doigt avec ses petites mains toutes douces.

- Monsieur Cullen... Une assistante sociale a pris rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'université et avec moi, parce que je suis votre responsable de licence ! Elle vient demain !

Mon ventre se serrait violemment. _Elle allait donc pousser l'interrogatoire aussi loin ? Elle était décidée à me faire tomber... Coûte que coûte ! _Je ne pus retenir un soupir.

- Elle va chercher le moindre détail pour me l'enlever...

La boule dans ma gorge grossissait furieusement. _Je vais le perdre ! _

- Agissez en adulte et ne jonglez pas avec des choses qui vous embourbent...

- Comment je vais faire ?

- Trouvez-vous un travail, assurez un avenir à cet enfant si vous y tenez !

- Bien sûr que je tiens à lui ! Sans lui, je ne sais pas où je serai !

Elle opinait sobrement.

- Ayez un emploi stable, un revenu régulier afin de donner à votre fils ce dont il a besoin. Vous garderez cet enfant et seulement une fois fait, vous pourrez reprendre vos études !

_Et la proposition de Rosalie qui était sur ma table basse... _

- Ma soeur m'a proposé un travail de vigile et je dois aller la voir demain matin...

- Alors je ne veux pas vous voir dans mon cours demain ! Saisissez l'opportunité de prouver à l'assistante sociale que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ! Arrêtez vos cours, Edward ! Ils ne vous servent à rien ! Vous n'êtes jamais là et vous allez rater vos examens... Si votre soeur vous propose réellement un emploi stable et rémunéré correctement, je serai vous, j'accepterai sans réfléchir cette idée !

_Dit comme ça, ça paraissait si simple... Et ça libérait mes journées jusqu'à 16h pour mon gamin... _

- C'est ce que vous feriez ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Il vous a sauvé... A vous de le sauver ! Cet enfant ne sera pas heureux sans son père !

Elle terminait son café et se relevait, cherchait son porte-monnaie et payait sa tasse. Elle pressait mon épaule, compatissante. _Si elle avait raison ? Si ce job me permettait de faire vivre mon fils ? _Olivia quittait le café, croisant Emmett à l'entrée.

- Salut vieux ! Et mon Aaron qu'il est là oh qu'il est beau comme une grue !

J'éclatais de rire. _«Beau comme un camion»... «Beau comme une grue»... _Il l'embrassait. _Si je prenais ce job, je pourrai officiellement organiser un baptême et consacrer Emmett et Rosalie comme le parrain et la marraine de mon fils. Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre connaissait mon choix, mais je n'avais jamais pu montrer ce choix aux yeux de tous, que chacun sache qu'ils étaient les deux personnes auxquelles je confierai Aaron s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Aaron irait avec l'un des deux, et personne d'autre. _

- Bon mon Ed, on commande quelque chose à boire ?

- Prends ce que tu veux, moi j'ai pas soif !

- T'as plus un rond, c'est ça ?

A quoi bon nier ? Emmett connaissait par cœur ce qui m'arrivait.

- Il me reste cinq dollars jusqu'à mercredi alors...

- Ouais je vois ! Tu veux quand même un truc ? J'te l'offre !

- Non ça va... J'ai pas soif de toute façon !

- T'as pas soif ?

- Non, j'ai pas soif !

- Comme tu veux !

Il commandait une bière et revint s'installer à la table avec nous.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon Ed' ? Elle est pas là la p'tite Bella ?

- Non, elle est malade !

- Ah... Ca s'est mal passé vos vacances ?

- Son père a pas été enchanté de savoir que j'sors avec elle !

- J'me doute... Faut lui laisser le temps de digérer !

- Ouais... Mais ça fait mal à Bella et je le supporte pas ça ! J'ai essayé de lui parler mais bordel ! Ce mec est borné ! Il n'a rien voulu savoir !

Emmett levait les mains et s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Te mêle pas de ça, vieux ! Il reprendra contact avec sa fille mais quand il aura réfléchi à tout ça !

- En attendant, elle est malheureuse !

- Ca doit pas être facile... Elle tient à toi et c'est son père !

- J'peux le comprendre !

Le serveur nous apportait la bière et le biberon du bébé. Je m'empressais de l'enfourner dans la bouche du petit qui s'agitait tandis que mon meilleur ami sirotait sa boisson.

- Rose m'a dit que l'assistante sociale était passée chez elle...

- Elle est passée chez ma mère aussi ! Elle nous a posé des questions sur toi ! Evidemment, on lui a dit tout le bien qu'on pensait de ta façon de gérer ta paternité !

La boule qui obstruait mes cordes vocales s'amplifiait encore. _Elle va vraiment aller partout... Ma prof et Rosalie ont raison : je dois protéger mon gamin ! _J'observais Aaron qui prenait son lait tranquillement, totalement détendu. _S'ils l'envoyaient dans une famille d'accueil, il n'aurait plus de repères, il me chercherait et ça serait dur pour lui... Sans compter le vide qu'il y aurait à la maison..._

_Si Aaron s'en va, il me reste quoi ? _

- Ma soeur m'a proposé un job...

- Quoi comme boulot ?

- Vigile, dans son entreprise !

- Tu vas accepter ?

- Elle dit que je dois le faire pour avoir une solide base financière pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins du p'tit...

- Elle a raison !

Il portait à sa bouche sa bière.

- Emmett ! Quoi que fasse ma soeur, tu lui donnes toujours raison !

- J'y peux rien ! Elle est plus que canon !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _C'était assez drôle parce qu'aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, Emmett fantasmait plus ou moins sur ma frangine. Il avait tout fait pour tenter d'attirer son regard, mais la seule chose qu'il avait eut en retour était un dédain flagrant de Rosalie, parfois agrémenté d'une remarque acerbe. _

- Mais bon, blonde plantureuse avec des formes foutrement bandantes mises à part, tu...

- Emmett ! Tu parles de ma soeur là !

- Bon... Mademoiselle Rosalie Magdalena Cullen mise à part, je crois qu'elle a raison !

- J'dois me présenter demain à son bureau...

- Ca te fera une aiguille enlevée du pied en moins ! Moi j'te le dis ! Si j'étais toi, j'accepterais ! Je cherche du boulot aussi et crois-moi bien que j'en chie ! Elle t'en propose un tout pondu, que tu auras sûrement parce que c'est ta soeur ta future patronne et que Rose est tout bonnement incapable de se passer de toi ! T'as la planque vieux et tu fais d'une pierre deux coups : tu t'assures un salaire et tu marques des points pour ton gosse ! Parce que c'est ça ta putain de priorité, pas vrai ?

Aaron repoussait la tétine et se mit à geindre. Il portait son poing à sa bouche. _Si j'avais eu un travail, il aurait probablement deux anneaux dentaires qui l'attendent dans le freezer, et un troisième dans sa bouche en ce moment-même ! _Ce boulot m'offrait bien des avantages, même si je devais renoncer à mes études et que ça prouverait à Carlisle que je ne sais pas tout gérer comme un homme ! _Lui aussi est un homme, et il n'a pas su tout gérer. Sa carrière a été sa priorité, au détriment de ses enfants ! Je ne voulais pas être comme lui ! Je voulais vivre auprès d'Aaron... _En stoppant mes études, je m'assurais d'être présent pour lui de 22h à 16h tous les jours, et d'avoir mes week-end en intégralité, ainsi que mon mercredi.

_Je serai à la maison, avec lui ! _

- Je vais accepter !

Emmett souriait et me tapotait l'épaule.

- J'en attendais pas moins de toi... Au fait, c'est quoi exactement ce boulot ?

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

_Je me sentais atrocement mal après ces vacances... _J'avais l'impression d'être amenée à faire un choix. Charlie ne me pardonnerait pas ! J'avais l'impression que mille choses venaient de se passer en à peine quinze jours. _Et Charlie qui ne veut plus de moi... _Je n'avais pas voulu aller au pavillon d'Edward ce week-end, parce que je voulais rester un peu avec Alice. Elle me semblait être la seule qui me comprenait. Aussi, après qu'Edward m'ait raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi à notre retour de Forks, je m'étais retrouvée dans la maison, pas plus avancée que je ne l'étais en partant. _Sauf que maintenant, je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec Charlie ! _

- C'est toi Bella ?

Jasper apparaissait de la cuisine, mangeant un bout de fromage. _Jasper... _J'avais apprécié le fait qu'il accepte de travailler avec Edward pour retaper le terrassement de chez Billy. Il avait remonté dans mon estime d'une façon incroyable ! J'entrapercevais de nouveau ce beau-frère génial que je connaissais depuis que je suis petite, bien qu'il fallait sans doute encore du temps pour qu'il comprenne bien que ma relation avec Edward est une affaire sérieuse !

- Ouais... Je suis là...

Je posais mon sac au pied de l'escalier.

- Il reste de la bouffe chinoise dans le frigo si tu veux !

- Ca va, j'ai pas faim...

Il me fixait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

- Alice est là ?

- Elle dort, elle est crevée ! T'es pas allée chez Edward ?

Je fis «non» de la tête, sentant ma gorge se nouer inexplicablement. _En fait, je ne savais plus où aller... Chez Edward... Dans ma famille... Je n'avais aucun choix à faire je le savais, et Edward comprenait que j'ai besoin de moments avec ma soeur... Mais je me sentais mal d'être là, sans lui... _Jasper s'approchait et contre toute attente, me prenait dans ses bras. Alors, les larmes se mirent à tomber, l'une après l'autre, fine caresse chatouilleuse sur ma joue, emplissant mon corps d'un mal-être indéfini...

- Bella... Je suis désolé !

L'odeur si familière et apaisante de Jasper me frappait de plein fouet. _Nos disputes n'ont pas lieu d'être... _

- Ca te fait mal, Bella...

J'opinais, me serrant contre lui. Il caressait mes cheveux et embrassait mon front, alors que j'agrippais son bras.

- Charlie ne restera pas aussi borné ! Crois-moi... Je vais essayer de lui parler !

- Non... S'il te plaît...

Il m'attirait sur le canapé et me gardait contre lui alors que nous nous installions dans le sofa.

- Je sais plus... plus quoi faire... Jazz... Charlie déteste Edward... J'aime papa et j'aime Edward ! Mais c'est comme... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer...

- Edward t'a posé une contrainte ?

- Non ! Non non... Il voudrait que tout s'arrange mais... pourquoi j'ai cette impression que... que des portes se referment... sans... sans possibilité...

- Parce que nous avons tous voulu, moi le premier, que tu te sentes bien et épanouie... Ton père a vu ce mec toucher le fond, se couper du monde et hypothéquer son avenir... Il ne veut pas que ça t'arrive...

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et il essuyait une larme.

- Ecoute-moi Bella ! Tu as été sous pression par notre faute, et à force d'entendre ce discours te marteler l'esprit, tu as vu ton propre jugement faussé. C'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux... Sans tenir compte de nos avis ! Tu es une adulte, et une femme. Nous l'avons tous oublié et tu nous l'as rappelé de plein fouet en sortant avec lui...

_En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'une simple histoire où chaque protagoniste voulait le meilleur pour l'héroïne principale... ce qu'ils estimaient être le meilleur en adéquation avec leurs croyances personnelles... _

Je ne cessais de penser à tout ça. A Jasper, qui avait d'abord voulu que je fasse en sorte de ne pas me projeter dans une histoire sans en savoir les conséquences. A Charlie, qui avait voulu que je lui ramène un gendre poli, bien serviable et sans histoires, parce que lui il en voit tous les jours des histoires... et des sordides. A Edward, qui voulait que les choses se passent bien, avec son passé, avec la présence d'Aaron. Ce p'tit bout qui n'a jamais rien fait. Tout devait être normal, ou tenter de l'être. Mais comment faire rentrer une immense boîte carrée dans un petit rond ? Là était tout le dilemme. _Comment faire d'une situation atypique une chose normale ? _Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cela...

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je relevais la tête vers Jasper et son ton condescendant.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment heureuse en ce moment ?

J'inspirais profondément.

- Je voudrais l'être... Crois-moi que je voudrais l'être...

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- Tout finira par s'arranger... J'en suis certain !

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Je me sens déjà un peu mieux que tu sois de notre côté...

Un sourire naissait sur le visage de mon beau-frère, ce même sourire-là qui guérissait toutes les plaies, peu importe leur importance. Ce sourire qui m'avait si souvent rendue heureuse quand j'étais petite. _Ce sourire-là, qui n'appartenait qu'à Jasper. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux... et je voulais sincèrement que son sourire me donne le bonheur à nouveau... _Il appuyait sa tête contre la mienne.

- Je suis prêt à ça. J'ai eu du mal avec cette idée, et j'ai eu très peur qu'il te fasse du mal... Mais Alice ne te laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi et je me fie à son jugement entièrement !

Je resserrais ma prise sur lui. _Ca fait tellement de bien ! _

- Mais bon... Ca n'empêche pas que je l'aurai à l'oeil et que s'il te fait le moindre mal, j'irai lui casser la gueule !

Je ne pus retenir un rire qu'il partageait avec moi.

- Tu devrais monter te reposer maintenant ! Il est tard !

- Ouais... D'accord !

Il m'étreignit un instant et je grimpais en haut, trouvant ma soeur adossée contre l'encadrement de sa chambre. Elle me souriait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Rien n'est irréversible...

Je m'approchais pour l'embrasser.

- Merci Alice... Je sais pas ce que tu as fait pour qu'il me pardonne... mais t'es géniale !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

- C'est mon petit secret ! Mais entre nous soit dit, tu n'avais pas à douter ! Edward est quelqu'un de bien et tu as très bien choisi !

Elle me câlinait un instant et je rentrais dans ma chambre pour m'allonger et m'endormir aussitôt, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

**::..**

Je m'éveillais le lendemain avec un mal de tête impossible et la gorge qui me faisait mal. Je prenais ma température, et j'avais 39°3.

- Ca doit être une angine ! concluait Jasper, installé sur le canapé, tripotant les cheveux d'Alice qui dormait, la tête sur ses cuisses.

Je toussais, prenant une pastille contre le mal de gorge et un cachet.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger ! Je crois que vous avez toutes les deux chopées une saloperie !

- Ouais, t'as raison...

Je prenais un déjeuner rapide et retournais dans ma chambre. Après avoir lu un peu, la fièvre m'assommant, je me couchais sous la couette et m'endormais sans le réaliser.

Un doux frôlement sur ma joue m'éveillait. Je m'étirais et ouvrais les yeux brouillés de fatigue sur mon petit-ami qui était agenouillé devant mon lit.

- Edward ?

Il souriait et embrassait légèrement mes doigts.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

Il posait sa paume chaude contre ma joue et son pouce balayait ma peau. Je me retournais vers mon réveil qui affichait 18h12.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai été boire un verre avec Emmett et j'ai voulu venir te voir... Ta soeur m'a dit que tu étais malade...

- T'as parlé à Alice ?

Ma tête me lançait toujours atrocement. _Demain, docteur ! _

- C'est elle qui a répondu au portable quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler ! T'as dû attraper froid...

J'opinais et refermais les yeux sous sa douce caresse.

- Je vais aller au docteur demain... Tu pourras me donner tes notes de cours ?

Il déposait un léger baiser sur ma bouche.

- Je ne serai pas en cours mais si tu veux, j'irai chercher ses notes chez Angela !

- Aaron a des examens médicaux ?

Je plongeais dans ses yeux vert profonds.

- Non... Rosalie m'a fait une proposition pour du travail... Je vais accepter !

_Wow ! _

- C'est quoi comme job ?

- Vigile... Y a une formation à faire payée par l'entreprise et après ça serait toute la semaine de 16h à 22h sauf le mercredi et le week-end...

_Toute la semaine ?_

- Mais... et tes études ?

Il soupirait, se relevait et s'asseyait sur le rebord du matelas.

- Je vais arrêter... J'ai pas le choix !

_Il semblait prendre une décision qui le contrariait pas mal... _

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- C'est la seule chose que j'ai à faire pour Aaron... Pendant les vacances, Denali a commencé son enquête sociale d'après ma sœur et Emmett... Elle est passée chez eux pour les interroger et demain, elle a rendez-vous avec Corbero !

_L'étau se resserre ! Elle fouillait vraiment partout ! _

- Faut que je mette Aaron en sécurité... Rosalie m'a secoué et elle a eu raison ! Je sais pas si j'avais vraiment conscience de ma connerie... J'ai joué les petits péteux pour prouver à Carlisle que moi, je pouvais tout gérer... Mais finalement, je suis comme lui... J'peux pas tout faire... Lui, il a choisit sa profession au détriment de ses enfants... Moi je fais l'inverse... Je veux tout faire pour mon fils ! Avec ce boulot je vais pouvoir lui offrir une situation, du confort, je pourrai être là pour lui de 22h à 16h et le reste du temps il aura une baby-sitter correcte, agréée et expérimentée... Quelqu'un qui saura agir et en qui j'aurai totalement confiance... Denali ne trouvera plus rien contre moi... Je vais nous stabiliser...

Il semblait déterminé et confiant en son discours.

- Tu t'en sortiras ! C'est bien ce que tu fais...

- J'espère !

J'entendais du rez-de-chaussée un babillement de son fils.

- Il est là ?

- Oui, mais on ne va pas tarder à rentrer... On va te laisser te reposer !

- Tu me tiens au courant pour demain ?

- Bien sûr ! Je passerai te voir et j'irai chercher les notes d'Angela pour toi...

_Il était si serviable ! _

- Tu vas attraper mes microbes ! souriais-je.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude avec le p'tit ! Dès que je sors de l'entretien, je viens te voir ! Et toi, tâche de te reposer...

Je me redressais et enfilais mes pantoufles et un pull épais, tandis que je nouais ma main à la sienne.

- On se verra moins alors si tu arrêtes les cours...

Il se retournait vers moi et sa main droite se posait sur ma hanche alors que la gauche entourait ma nuque.

- Bella... On continuera de se voir... Je viendrai te chercher à la fac avec le petit, et on aura les week-ends et les mercredis... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre pour toi, mais j'aurai toujours du temps pour ma petite-amie... Toujours... Rien ne va changer ! Au contraire, je serai plus stable, et on pourra davantage faire ces choses que fait une famille normale : s'autoriser une sortie le samedi soir après avoir confié Aaron à une baby-sitter, faire un petit restau, un ciné, et faire l'amour après avoir passé une excellente soirée...

Il souriait et m'attirait à lui. _Une famille normale ? Nous ferions toutes ces choses comme une famille ? Comme Papa et Maman qui laissent le petit à une baby-sitter pour un dîner ensemble ? _

Edward me distillait un délicat baiser, sans troubles, et je finissais par me décontracter sentant sa langue caresser mes lèvres. _Il a sûrement voulu dire comme un couple normal qui vit par rapport à un petit... comme un de ces couples recomposés qui s'adapte... C'est sûrement ça, puisque c'est ce que nous sommes ! _J'entrouvrais la bouche pour me laisser aller, permettant à nos langues de se livrer un délicat combat qui m'électrisait. Il me donnait un dernier bisou sur les lèvres et je descendais en bas avec lui pour le raccompagner, trouvant Alice jouant avec Aaron tandis que Jasper les observait, assis à côté d'eux. Ses yeux brillaient.

_Il n'admirait sûrement pas le tableau... il aimait probablement davantage l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec ma sœur... _

Puis, il lui adressait un sourire plein d'amour et posait sa main sur le ventre de ma sœur pour le caresser amoureusement. _Tatatattends… _Puis il se penchait vers elle et embrassait la peau par-dessus le pull.

_Elle…_

- Alice… tu…

Un léger sourire fendait son visage et elle posait sa main par-dessus celle de Jazz sur son estomac.

- On va faire une prise de sang lundi mais le test est positif…

_AHHH MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! _Une immense joie m'envahissait et je courrais vers eux, pour les serrer dans mes bras.

- AHHH MAIS C'EST SUPER !

Jasper me tapotait la tête.

- Il faut qu'on soit sûrs avant de le dire… Tu gardes ça pour toi ?

- Promis ! AHH C'EST GENIAL !

Et à côté de nous, Aaron émit aussi un petit cri.

- Aaahhh !

Nous éclations de rire alors qu'il nous regardait comme si c'était normal, ses mains agrippant ses petits pieds. Edward s'approchait et l'attrapait.

- Chuuut bébé ! Je sens que toi quand tu vas parler, tu seras un grand contestataire !

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Rosalie.**_

10h38. _Edward ne viendra pas... il a refusé... _

Je me levais dans mon bureau, arpentant la large pièce. _J'ai tout fait pour lui ! Tout tenté ! Je ne peux pas faire mieux et cette garce va venir et prendre mon neveu pour l'emmener loin de nous... _Une bouffée de colère montait en moi. Edward s'était laissé aller, et avait renoncé à toute forme de combat, pour simplement prouver à notre père qu'il pouvait assumer. Mais en refusant mon travail, il marchait dans ses traces, purement et simplement.

_J'allais devoir le détester toute ma vie, mais ce serait facile quand cette Miss Denali viendrait chez lui pour enlever Aaron ! Il l'avait cherché ! A trop vouloir être individualiste, il allait tout perdre... _J'avais tout tenté. Je ne l'imaginais pas si égoïste. Quand on a la chance d'avoir un enfant, peu importe les circonstances, on fait TOUT pour le protéger ! _Edward n'a rien fait ! Il préfère papillonner ! Et bien soit ! Qu'il papillonne ! Mais ce sera sans moi désormais ! _

Je retournais à mon bureau, prête à lancer par courriel des annonces aux agences d'emploi afin de me trouver deux vigiles qui assureraient la sécurité du bâtiment et la mienne. _Plusieurs transactions importantes étaient à venir, avec parfois de l'argent liquide. De même, quelques-unes de nos succursales avaient été la cible de vandalisme. _Il nous fallait préserver notre siège !

- Miss Cullen ?

- Oui Anna ?

- Votre frère est ici avec son ami, il souhaiterait vous parler !

- Faites-les entrer !

Je peinais à retenir un soupire de soulagement. _Il a enfin fait le choix de la raison ! Merci Seigneur ! _Edward passait sa tignasse après avoir ouvert la porte et souriait. Il avait trois papiers dans les mains. Son meilleur ami Emmett le suivait.

- Ferme la porte !

Il s'exécutait et tous deux s'installaient sur les deux sièges face à moi. Edward me tendait son C.V. et une lettre de motivation, ainsi que le dossier remplit.

- T'as fait ce qu'il fallait Edward... Tu es bien plus digne que papa ne l'aura jamais été !

Son sourire s'agrandissait et il m'adressait un petit clin d'oeil. J'attrapais un formulaire d'inscription.

- Le temps d'expédier ton dossier et de faire rédiger le contrat, je pense que tu commenceras ta formation dans une petite quinzaine de jours... Tu auras également une formation aux gestes de premiers secours !

- Ok !

- Tu pourrais la commencer avant, c'est organisé par le Comité d'entreprise ! Tu feras une formation d'une dizaine d'heures sur un mois et tu auras une attestation qui sera une ligne officielle de plus sur ton C. pourras commencer cette formation dès vendredi soir de 18h30 à 21h !

- OK !

Je lui inscrivais les horaires et lui tendais la carte.

- Sois là, c'est important. Plus vite tu l'auras, plus vite tu auras ce travail ! Tu auras deux jours de formation avec mon chef de sécurité et aussi une formation pratique avec divers professionnels. Le salaire de départ c'est de 275$ par semaine et si ça te va, je veux que tu reviennes dans dix jours signer ton contrat !

- Promis, je serai là !

Emmett se raclait la gorge et me tendait trois feuilles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je postule !

_Pardon ? _

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tu cherches deux vigiles et je cherche un boulot ! Je suis taillé pour ça ! J'ai la force physique et j'ai déjà une attestation de premiers secours que mon club de baseball avait payé à tous les joueurs !

_C'est certain que son physique n'était pas à nier ! Mais je DETESTE qu'on me force la main._ J'attrapais de façon virulente ses papiers.

- J'examinerai ta candidature parmi les autres !

_Autres candidatures que nous n'avions pas encore... _

- Trop gentil !

Il souriait pleinement, malicieux. _Et en plus il me nargue ? T'as raison mon coco ! _

- Et cesse de jubiler ! Je déteste ça !

Emmett avait toujours, aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, considéré les choses avec une certaine légèreté. _Il lui faudrait être convaincant s'il voulait cet emploi ! Faire une faveur à Edward ne voulait pas dire lui faire des fleurs à lui ! _

- Tu reviendras mercredi à 7h30 tapantes pour un entretien d'embauche !

- 7h30... du mat' ?

- Oui !

Il écarquillait les yeux et Edward se retenait de rire.

- Une objection à cet horaire ?

- Pas du tout !

- Bien ! A mercredi alors ! Edward, on se voit vendredi ! Je resterai au siège, on dinera ensemble après si tu veux... Tu n'auras qu'à amener Aaron, je le garderai pendant la formation !

- Ca marche !

Il m'embrassait et tous deux quittèrent mon bureau. _Edward venait de faire une chose sensationnelle ! _

J'ouvrais les papiers, ainsi que la lettre de motivation manuscrite de mon frère.

_**« Cet emploi me motive pour deux uniques raisons : **_

_**- Faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que mon fils reste dans ma vie, et que j'en prenne soin.**_

_**- Ne pas décevoir ma sœur.»**_


	26. Chapter 25 : Pardon

_**B'soir-jour tout le monde...  
Le site beug beaucoup ces derniers jours,**_

_**mais le chapitre est quand même là... enfin si vous êtes là,**_

_**vous le savez!**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**On accueille parmi nous ma bêta qui a pris son poste sur ce chapitre**_

_**PtiteWam, qui a accepté de corriger mes étourderies!**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Un énorme merci à vous toutes encore une fois qui vous êtes mobilisées en masse :**_

_**Lemoniaque, veronika crepuscule, lia3011, vinie65, liliputienne31, coeur2crystal, Sisko13, sufferliness, Bakerly, mel031, tacha vaillant, 35nanou, lapiaf8, Ptiteaurel, Juliet1802, Yellowstone69, Lunenoire83, Twilight007, **__**Dreams-Twilight **__**(**__Je suis d'accord pour le répertoire!__**), lyraparleor, Erika shoval, ZsaZsaZsu1986 (**__La formation par correspondance, notamment sur ce CAP, a l'air de vraiment très bien fonctionner! J'aurais pas cru !Bravo pour ton diplome en tout cas!__**), halay, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, Letmesign23, Nadalexx, Roxanne, Lovelyrainbow-x, **__**Mylene**__** (**__Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour cette review adorable!__**), **__**vicky30**__** (**__Je ne trahis aucun secret en avouant que tout ne sera pas rose, effectivement...__**), sarinette60, Ludivine28, bella' stewart, choubidou. lily, Habswifes, clair de lune. cdc, frimousse30, fan-par-hasard21, katner, catiuski, **__**Em 81 **__**(**__Pour l'instant, je pense qu'Emmett agace vraiment Rosalie, il n'y a rien de "caché" sous ça =)__**), Morgane, **__**NiniWeasley**__** (**__Arrête de dire que j't'ai illuminé... on va finir par m'arrêter pour ça mdrrrr__**), Auredronya, **__**Lucie**__** (**__Non désolée, c'est un chapitre par semaine, pas plus... Concernant le "je t'aime"... j'ai une idée bien précise à ce sujet, mais il faudra patienter !__**), calimero59, SurreyFr, Titie, Grazie, oliveronica massen cullen, Bellaandedwardamour, **__**Cullen's family **__**(**__T'es pas la seule à sentir la "cacahuète" arriver...__**), Claire91, LuneBlanche, sandmabe, **__**majea**__** (**__Non tu sais je ne pense pas que Bella voudrait "oublier" Aaron... Seulement à 19 ans parfois on accepte des choses sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est que le quotidien avec ça. Bella n'a jamais vraiment été au contact d'enfants, elle doit aussi s'adapter à lui, elle le sait et elle l'accepte. Mais c'est un grand chamboulement, alors ce n'est pas facile.__**), LolaMiSweetlove, chouchoumag, callie226, Fan de twilight, Aliiice, emy299, Anill, Ilonka, BonaVenture, twilight-I-love-you, Fanany, melacullen, doudounord, Lareveuse15, lena -lna933-, Anne, Carothepriincess, Cchope, **__**Siksound**__** (**__Dans l'immédiat, nous n'aurons pas droit à l'entretien Carlisle-Tanya, mais nous en saurons le contenu plus tard!__**), Mariefandetwilight, lili. 88, Annouk, Magicvanille, TeamEdward, MathildeD, Alicia38, Lenerol, EstL, Elodie Breuse, Lily-pixie, emichlo, aelita48, **__**Melliii**__** (**__A propos des notes, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie, quand je mets quelque chose, j'essaie de le faire dans l'intérêt du chapitre, comme le nombre total... Je réponds aux questions qui me sont posées. Après, les problèmes en fac, le fait de savoir si j'suis enceinte ou pas, savoir si j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie ou pas, honnêtement on s'en fiche puis ça n'a rien à faire là à mon sens!__**), Hurrican-bells, Atchoum16, Cocotte56, chriwyatt, adeline73100, Aude77, Tinga Bella, Clairouille59, lemonenfolie, **__**Coco**__** (**__Saleté d'opérateur internet T_T Sont jamais au point!__**), Titijade, la fille, vampire-human-werewolf. **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Quant au NOMBRE de chapitres, j'ai enfin une **__**réponse**__** à vous fournir : il y aura **_34 chapitres_**, épilogue inclus ! **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes,**_

_**à très vite, bon week-end.**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 25**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Edward et moi étions revenus chez lui, après deux heures de cours. Il était officiellement venu annoncer son départ, mais la directrice souhaitait qu'il passe ses examens semestriels avant de renoncer définitivement.

_«Il faut y mettre davantage de volonté, jeune homme ! Je suis certaine qu'avec des heures de tutorat et le travail acharné de vos professeurs, vous pourriez tout mener de front !»_

_«J'ai essayé, et je me retrouve avec une assistante sociale aux fesses pour mon fils. Je veux juste partir...»_

Elle lui avait indiqué qu'il devait passer la session et qu'il pourrait ensuite arrêter ses cours. Un peu têtue... mais elle avait certainement une renommée importante et n'acceptait probablement pas les élèves qui hésitaient entre travailler et étudier... Notre prof de TD, cette chère Corbero, avait semble-t-il appuyé cette décision. Sachant nos examens dans une semaine, Edward avait eu son dernier cours avec elle.

_«Vous voilà enfin devenu raisonnable, Edward !»_

_«J'espère que ça ira maintenant !»_

_«J'en suis convaincue ! Peu de jeunes gens font le choix de la raison ! J'ai souligné cette évidence à l'assistante sociale !»_

_«Merci beaucoup Mrs Corbero ! Je n'oublierai pas !»_

_«Nous sommes là pour ça, non ?»_

_«Ouais c'est vrai... mais merci quand même !»_

_«Et puis maintenant, vous n'interromprez plus mon cours en arrivant en retard !» avait-elle sourit. _

Le fait est que passer ces derniers moments en commun avec lui était étrange... bizarre... presque triste... _Je l'avais connu ici ! _Quand Angela et Ben apprirent la nouvelle, ils eurent la réaction que tout ami a : encourager Edward dans son nouveau job, ce job à plein temps qui lui apporterait un grand équilibre. Angela m'avait adressée un petit sourire, compatissante. Le seul à s'en réjouir était ce gros con de Yorki. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion à la sortie du cours.

_«Alors qu'entends-je Cullen ? Tu vas devenir un des gros bras de la société de King ?»_

_«J'bosse pas pour King, mais pour ma soeur !»_

_«Isabella, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste, et si tu te sens seule je...»_

_Edward s'était approché, menaçant._

_«Méfies-toi bien Yorki ! Je suis entrain d'attaquer une formation pour casser la gueule aux p'tites merdes ! J'te conseille de bien regarder la nana sur laquelle tu vas poser tes pattes avant de le faire ! C'est clair ?»_

Nous avions éclaté de rire et en parlions encore dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour.

Edward allumait la petite lampe du salon et s'affalait sur le canapé en s'étirant et baillant.

- Installe-toi... J'ai une flemme ce soir !

Je prenais place proche de lui, retirant mes chaussures. Il tapotait le dossier du canapé pour m'attirer à lui et je me glissais dans ses bras. Il embrassait mes cheveux doucement et soupirait.

- J'ai pas envie de repartir...

Son bras s'enroulait autour de mon ventre, et je nouais ma main à la sienne.

- Il faut bien...

- Ouais je sais... Ca va j'ai encore une demi-heure ! Au fait, comment va ta soeur ?

- Elle est sur un nuage depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle «porte un mini-Whitlock« !

Edward riait.

- J'suis content pour elle... Elle mérite d'être heureuse...

Je me rappuyais contre lui et embrassait sa mâchoire, alors que sa main se glissait sous mon pull pour se poser sur mon ventre qu'il effleurait avec douceur.

- Et toi aussi...

Il avait deux heures de formation de premiers secours ce soir à l'entreprise de sa soeur et il m'avait demandé si je pouvais lui garder son petit. Je passerai le vendredi soir chez lui, ainsi que la nuit.

- Elle ramène Aaron à quelle heure ta mère ?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle a une foutue réception de trous du cul en costards à l'hôpital avec mon père... d'ailleurs, elle franchirait la porte dans deux minutes ça ne m'étonnerait pas...

Il n'eut pas dit ça qu'on entendit un petit «toc toc» et sa mère fit son apparition dans le salon, les joues rosées et le sourire aux lèvres, Aaron bien emmitouflé dans son blouson, son bonnet et ses gants. Edward se levait pour le prendre.

- Salut toi ! Oh tu m'as manqué ! Tu le sais ça ?

Esmé souriait et retirait ses gants noirs avant de se pencher vers moi, alors qu'Aaron faisait littéralement une petite fête à son père.

- Bonsoir Isabella !

- Bonsoir Mrs Cullen !

Edward l'embrassait aussi rapidement.

- Ca a été ?

- Oui super ! On a été très contents de le garder ! Ca nous a rappelé notre jeunesse !

Elle semblait au comble du bonheur, les yeux pétillants. Mais Edward, lui, fronçait les sourcils.

- Nous ?

- Papa et moi !

_Oh ho... _

- Papa et toi ?

Il eut un regard dubitatif.

- Edward, ne sois pas si dur avec Carlisle !

- Oh non ! Rassure-toi ! Je ne le suis pas !

Sa mère soupirait.

- C'était très agréable de te le garder ! J'espère que nous en aurons plus souvent l'occasion par le futur !

Edward déshabillait Aaron.

- Maintenant que j'ai plus de baby-sitter... le temps d'en trouver une autre dès que j'aurai mon premier salaire...

Il n'était plus retourné chez Chelsea. Elle l'avait appelé, l'informant qu'elle s'était renseignée sur les tarifs d'une nourrice agréée. Bien évidemment, le maigre pécule versé par mon compagnon ne lui convenait subitement plus ! Edward semblait décidé à donner la garde d'Aaron à quelqu'un de compétent. Il attendrait son premier salaire pour chercher la personne adéquate. _Il en aurait les moyens désormais, et ce serait une sécurité supplémentaire pour lui de savoir son bout de chou chez une personne compétente, qui ne paniquerait pas devant les soucis de santé d'Aaron. _Il voulait vivre les choses de façon plus sereine, et c'était tout à son honneur !

- Je vais passer moins de temps à l'entreprise et davantage à la maison pour profiter ! Je serai disponible pour toi et Aaron !

Edward se retournait brusquement vers elle.

- Tu sais maman... j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu tiennes ce genre de discours vingt ans en arrière...

_Et ben au moins ! Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! _Il était en rupture totale avec ses parents... tout comme j'étais en rupture totale avec Charlie... Et ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit... _c'est même plus que douloureux... c'est une chose à laquelle je pense chaque jour en me levant, et en m'endormant... ne pas savoir quand je vais revoir Charlie et que nous nous ferons face en adultes... ne pas savoir quand je pourrai de nouveau partager un repas avec lui en temps que fille et père... ne pas savoir quand j'arrêterai de diviser ma famille... ne pas savoir quand je pourrai en profiter, tout simplement..._ Je me perdais dans mes propres pensées, et fus secouée par la voix d'Esmé.

- Je suis désolée Edward... Nous pardonneras-tu un jour de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ?

Mon compagnon fixait sa mère, visiblement étonné.

- Je ne compte plus maintenant... C'est Aaron le plus important !

Mrs Cullen s'avançait vers son fils, presque éreintée de ce combat qui durait depuis trop d'années maintenant. _Mais le malaise était profond... est-ce que mes rapports à Charlie allaient ressembler à ça d'ici dix ans ? Ces regards emplis de regrets, et de rancoeurs ? Ces réflexions toujours mal placées et discrètes ? _Je ne voulais pas ça... Mais Charlie ne m'avait pas respectée, comme Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient pas respecté leur fils. _Finalement, j'empruntais le chemin de mon compagnon._

_Une mise à la porte, et puis rien. _

- Edward... Je voudrais vraiment t'aider...

Edward s'approchait de moi et me donnait Aaron, puis il attrapait son blouson pour le mettre.

- Je te rembourserai ce que je te dois... Pas d'un coup, parce que je dois penser à garder assez pour le petit, mais peu à peu.

- Mon chéri...

- Non maman ! Non... Je ne veux pas faire l'aumône, ni te devoir quoi que ce soit... tu m'as aidé de temps en temps, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais je ne veux pas te devoir des dettes, des choses qui parasiteraient nos relations à un moment ou un autre... Alors... dès qu'on arrivera vers le 20 ou le 25 du mois, je ferai mes comptes, mettrai de côté une certaine somme pour les imprévus, je payerai un loyer aux McCarthy, et ce qui restera je te le donnerai... pour la nourriture que tu m'as avancé, le camion de déménagement... enfin tout ça quoi ! Je vais aussi aller ouvrir un compte à Aaron... Maintenant, faut que j'y aille, Rosalie compte sur moi !

- Edward attends ! Je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses ! Je suis ta mère... Je me dois de t'aider...

- Oui, mais moi je déteste vivre aux crochets de quelqu'un ! J'ai appris à haïr ce moment où je prenais cet argent ! Je ne veux pas avoir de dettes... Parce que quoi que tu dises, je continue de penser que vous vous déculpabilisiez comme ça... Dans votre monde de fric, c'est normal que la monnaie circule en grosse quantité... Mais je ne vis pas dans votre monde...

_Il était tellement dur... _Esmé ne bougeait plus et le regardait s'approcher de moi. Il se penchait sur le canapé pour déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. _Je me sentais mal de l'avoir vu ainsi... si... comment dire ? Si décidé et déterminé... Il se prenait en mains totalement..._

- Je ne rentrerai pas tard...

J'opinais et il m'embrassait une dernière fois, ainsi que son fils, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Esmé soupirait et s'asseyait sur une chaise de la table. Le silence oppressant, seulement rompu par le «tic-tac» soudain trop bruyant de la pendule, allait me rendre dingue. _Quoi dire ? Quoi faire pour cette mère qu'il venait d'achever ? _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Charlie... Edward ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir une mère qui tente de se repentir du mieux possible. Certes, elle s'y prend maladroitement, mais elle essaie. _Est-ce que papa allait essayer, lui aussi ? _

- Qu'allez-vous penser de notre famille, Isabella ?

_Ben..._

- Euh... c'est-à-dire que ça ne me... regarde pas vraiment...

- Vous savez ce qui me rend malade ? C'est que mon fils... mon propre fils... est convaincu que nous lui voulons du mal... Il est persuadé qu'en lui donnant de l'argent pour l'aider, nous avions l'intention de le dépouiller dès qu'il serait en mesure de gagner sa vie...

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Mais le plus atroce dans tout ça... c'est qu'il s'imagine que nous sommes malheureux qu'il ait trouvé ce travail et qu'il ait été obligé d'abandonner ses études... Depuis le début, Carlisle lui dit de trouver un travail pour assumer ce bébé... il aurait voulu qu'il réussisse, qu'il nous prouve qu'on pouvait tout mener de front : étude, boulot, enfant... Il voulait nous prouver qu'il pouvait être meilleur père que Carlisle l'a été... sauf qu'il a fait les même erreurs que nous... A trop vouloir en faire, nous sommes passés à côté de tout, y compris de voir notre fils consommer de la drogue !

Elle laissait échapper un sanglot bruyant. Dans mes bras, Aaron était immobile, appuyé contre ma poitrine. Je me levais avec l'enfant et rejoignais cette mère, qui était si dépassée. _Elle me fait de la peine, sincèrement. Elle reconnaissait toutes ses erreurs en bloc. Tout. Et Edward refusait de l'entendre. _

Dialogue de sourds, en direction d'une situation qui deviendra bientôt inextricable... _Edward avait là une chance de renouer avec eux, doucement. _Il ne pouvait pas la manquer.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler, Esmé...

Elle relevait sa tête vers moi, son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues. Mon cœur se serrait violemment à la vue de cette mère désespérée... _Car c'est ce qu'elle semblait être... désespérée... désespérée de renouer un dialogue qui n'existait plus_... J'extirpais un mouchoir de ma poche et lui tendais.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je vais essayer...

Un sourire envahissait alors son visage et elle se relevait pour me serrer brièvement contre elle.

- Edward n'a que vous... Aaron et vous êtes son petit monde...

Je me contentais de lui rendre son sourire et elle prenait Aaron dans ses bras pour le câliner. _Je savais aussi que si les choses continuaient ainsi, je pourrai également me vanter de n'avoir qu'Edward... _Esmé se relevait après avoir étreint son petit-fils.

- Je vais devoir me rendre à une soirée... Prenez soin d'Edward et surtout du petit ! Il vous l'a confié ce soir, ce n'est pas pour rien... Vous avez plus d'importance pour lui que tous les autres... Il ne donnerait pas son enfant à n'importe qui ! C'est qu'il tient à vous... Il ne met pas n'importe qui dans l'entourage d'Aaron... Il ne cherche plus les relations inutiles pour eux deux...

- Promis...

Elle quittait le pavillon, me laissant seule face au petit d'Edward. _«Il ne met pas n'importe qui dans l'entourage d'Aaron...»_, _«Il ne cherche plus les relations inutiles pour eux deux...»..._

- Allez... Est-ce que t'as faim ?

Il se mettait à chougner, mordillant ses doigts. _Saletés de dents qui poussent. _Je m'occupais de l'enfant du mieux possible, pour faire en sorte qu'Edward n'ait pas trop à s'inquiéter. Aaron s'agitait, visiblement non prêt à se coucher. Alors, pendant le diner, je l'installais dans son siège et je mangeais une petite tranche de jambon avec de l'emmental et du pain. Et après cette faible pitance, je couchais le petit et me mettais moi-même au lit, m'endormant avec peine. _La peine d'Esmé me semblait si lourde à expliquer à Edward... Je n'ai pas d'enfants et je ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a pu ressentir... Et comment l'expliquer à Edward sans qu'il n'ait l'impression que je prenne parti ? Il allait se sentir blessé... _J'entendais la porte claquer et Edward toussait. Il marchait à pas feutrés dans le couloir, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils, comme à son habitude, pour vérifier qu'il aille bien. Le baby phone branché, je l'entendais.

- Hey... Tu dors pas bonhomme ? Viens là... viens voir papa...  
Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Le petit balbutiait.

- Elle s'est bien occupée de toi Bella hein... Oui, elle a été gentille, t'es tout beau, tu sens bon...

J'entendais le bruit d'un petit baiser.

- On a de la chance de l'avoir... Beaucoup, beaucoup de chance... Tatie Rose a tout fait pour me remettre en selle, on va en profiter ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'on ait une belle petite vie tous les trois... Papa te le promet !

_«Une belle petite vie tous les trois...». Parce que oui, ce n'était pas une vie qu'entre lui et moi... c'est entre lui, Aaron et moi... _Il avait l'air très motivé avec ce nouveau travail, même s'il avait eu du mal à accepter l'idée. Mais je crois qu'il avait fait le choix le plus intelligent. Il entrait dans la chambre et je l'entendais se déshabiller et enfiler son pyjama. Il se glissait dans les draps et se collait à moi, son bras me rapprochant de lui, son torse contre mon dos. Nous entrelacions nos doigts et il déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

- Merci de t'être occupée de lui... C'est très important pour moi ce que tu as fais...

- C'est normal... C'est ton fils et je t'ai pris avec lui...

- Ouais... Mais je suis heureux que l'on t'ait... Peu de gens comprennent...

Il embrassait mon épaule de ses lèvres chaudes. _Ce discours me mettait un peu mal à l'aise, sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi... _

- Ca a été ta formation ?

- Ca se passe très bien... On a rencontré le chef responsable de la sécurité qui a improvisé une petite réunion avec Rose et j'ai dû ramener Emmett, c'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard...

- D'accord...

- C'est marrant de pouvoir lui mettre des coups en formation... Il n'est pas très vif !

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'en colle une !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Tout à l'heure il m'a pris par surprise et il m'a mis une baffe, je te jure que j'ai cru voir des chandelles !

J'éclatais de rire et me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser, passant ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il bisouillait le bout de mon nez. Puis je fermais les yeux contre lui, pour m'endormir.

**-::-**

Alice s'agitait dans tous les sens dans la cuisine, s'activant à préparer un dîner pour ce soir. Je la regardais préparer une salade de fruits. Elle coupait des petits bouts de pomme qu'elle lançait dans un saladier avec les morceaux de banane déjà prêts.

- Tiens Bella, tu m'attrapes deux sachets de sucre vanillé s'il te plaît ?

- Ouais... Tiens ! Ca va être bon ! J'adore comment tu fais tes salades de fruits !

- Recette basique ma chérie !  
Elle posait son index plein de sucre des fruits sur mon nez.

- Et puis ça sera bon pour Mini-Whitlock !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Mini avec un «i» ou minie avec «ie» à ton avis ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, avec un «i» simplement ! Il est beaucoup trop calme, il tient de son père sûrement !

- Pourquoi une fille ne pourrait pas être calme ?

Elle posait son couteau et soupirait, comme si je venais de dire une grosse boulette.

- Bella, Bella ! Ma fille, calme ? Ma fille ne sera pas calme ! Elle mettra des couleurs dans ce monde de brutes ! Elle réveillera même les morts !

- C'est d'un goût !

Je prenais un bout de fruit dans le récipient alors que ma sœur continuait de s'agiter dans tous les sens. _A ce rythme-là, «Mini-Whitlock» va être mixé ! _

- En plus, je me sens dans une forme olympique : pas de nausées, rien !

Jasper entrait dans la cuisine, l'attrapant au passage et la soulevant dans ses bras comme une mariée.

- Arrête de courir, t'es fragile maintenant !

Il l'embrassait et la reposait au sol.

- Tu lui as dit à quelle heure à Edward ?

- 20h comme tu m'as dit !

- Impeccable !

- Maman arrive à quelle heure ?

- Maman est là ! Bonsoir mes filles !

Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir ma mère dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, suivie par Phil.

- On vous a pas entendus arriver !

- Normal ! Vous ne faisiez que jacasser ! J'ai bien créé des filles, tiens !

Elle s'approchait et m'embrassait alors que Jasper saluait mon beau-père. _Ca me faisait vraiment plaisir de les revoir... comme une bouffée d'air frais ! Alice comptait leur annoncer ce soir sa grossesse, ma mère serait très excitée à cette idée, à n'en pas douter ! _Elle avait invité Edward également, même s'il était déjà au courant. Jasper attrapait les assiettes.

- On va dresser la table, ça sera fait !

- Attends, on va le faire !

Renée et moi attrapions la pile d'assiettes et nous dirigions à la salle à manger pour mettre le couvert.

- Alors ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va...

- Et Edward ? J'espère le revoir !

- Il est invité... Il a trouvé du travail !

- C'est vraiment super ! C'est un bon garçon... j'ai bien vu qu'il avait de la peine à Noël de ne pas pouvoir participer aux cadeaux ! Son petit bout va mieux ?

- Il fait ses dents alors il est un peu grincheux mais c'est normal...

Ma mère disposait les verres.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me parler de tes vacances à Forks...

_Je ne veux plus JAMAIS entendre parler de cet endroit pourri ! _

- Il n'y a rien eu de spécial à raconter tu sais...

Elle se redressait et me scrutait.

- Oh... Papa a fait des siennes, c'est ça ?

- Est-ce que foutre sa fille à la porte entre dans la catégorie «faire des siennes» ?

Renée s'immobilisait.

- Il a fait quoi ?

Je plaçais les couteaux.

- Rien... laisse tomber ! C'est oublié !

Mais Renée ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis.

- Il t'a mise à la porte parce que tu sors avec Edward ? Il est pas croyable ! Je pensais qu'il serait en colère mais là ! Il a dépassé les bornes !

- Ce n'est pas grave... On est restés avec Edward dans la villa de ses parents et puis on a fini nos vacances en tête à tête... C'est pas plus mal...

Je comptais le nombre de couverts. _Alice, Jasper, Edward, Renée, Phil, moi... Six... Pourquoi j'ai sept assiettes alors ? _

- On est combien ce soir ?

- Attends voir... Alice et Jazz ça fait deux... Toi et Edward deux... Phil et moi deux... Six ! Pourquoi ?

_Jasper a dû prendre une assiette de trop... mais quand même... Une assiette, une fourchette, un couteau, une cuillère et un verre de trop... Il a jamais aimé les maths le beauf' ou quoi ? _

- Jasper ?

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que Aaron fait ses dents mais de là à lui rajouter déjà une assiette, y a d'la marge !

Alice et Jasper apparaissaient dans la pièce, visiblement sérieux. _Faut pas que ça les tracasse à ce point d'avoir mis un couvert pour le p'tit... _

- Hey, c'est pas...  
Au même moment la porte sonnait. _19h10... Edward est en avance ! Mais c'est pas bien grave, plus de temps ensemble comme ça ! _Je me précipitais vers la porte pour ouvrir à mon compagnon mais...

_Charlie... _

_Oh non... _

_C'est pas vrai ! Elle a pas fait ça ? Elle l'a pas invité sans me le dire ? _

- Alice !

Je me retournais vers ma soeur qui semblait bien pâle.

- Bella, nous voulions te le dire... Ca n'aurait pas été une vraie annonce si papa était...

_J'hallucine... _Un frisson de dégoût me parcourait la colonne vertébrale et j'eus rapidement envie de vomir.

- Alors vous avez manigancé ça dans mon dos ? J'te rappelle qu'il m'a foutu à la porte pas plus tard qu'il y a quinze jours !

Jasper s'approchait.

- Bella... S'il te plaît, comprends-nous !

_J'y crois pas ! J'y crois vraiment pas... _Je sentais une envie irréprécible de fuir, de partir. _Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas me voir ! Et bien c'est pareil pour moi ! _

- PUTAIN VOUS FAITES CHIER MERDE ! BRAVO HEIN ! QUEL TACT !

Les yeux de ma soeur s'embuaient et Jasper la maintenait contre lui tandis que ma mère s'approchait.

- Si nous tentions de parler calmement...

- Non... Vous savez quoi... laissez tomber ! J'm'en vais !

Je me précipitais sur mon sac et mes clés de voiture avant de bousculer Charlie et de partir. Il ronchonnait et se tournait vers moi.

- DIS DONC BELLA, TU POURRAIS ETRE PLUS...

Je me retournais. _Cet homme n'a rien à m'ordonner ! RIEN ! _

- Ne m'adresse plus JAMAIS la parole, compris ?

_J'arrive pas à y croire... il est là et ils ne m'ont rien dit... _Je démarrais rapidement pour me diriger chez Edward. _J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient pu faire ça... Pas Alice... Pas devant tout le monde... J'allais sûrement gâcher leur petite fête, mais tant pis ! Ils m'avaient pris pour une idiote... Pourquoi avais-je imaginé qu'elle annoncerait seulement à maman et Phil et pas Charlie ? _Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ?

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Je terminais de boutonner ma chemise blanche et d'enfiler ma veste de costume quand on sonnait à la porte. Dans son cosy, Aaron jouait avec son hochet, l'agitant de petits mouvements en attendant que je sois prêt. _On dinait chez Alice avec Renée et Phil... Je les aimais beaucoup et j'étais heureux de les revoir_. La sonnerie insistait lourdement.

- Voilà voilà ! J'arrive !

J'attrapais mes pompes en allant ouvrir. Je tombais sur Bella, penaude et pâle. La pluie tombait drue et elle était trempée.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je crus distinguer une larme sur sa joue.

- Tu pleures ?

Elle éclatait alors en sanglots en frissonnant et je l'attirais à moi pour qu'elle rentre au chaud. Dans mes bras, elle se laissait aller et je refermais la porte derrière nous.

- Bella... Ma puce... Parle-moi !

Elle tremblait et s'agrippait à ma chemise fortement, enfouissant sa tête dans mon torse. _Ben merde... _

- Bella... Dis-moi... Parle-moi... Tu es blessée ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- A... Alice... elle...

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? A elle ou au bébé ?

Je l'attrapais par les bras pour tenter de savoir quoi que ce soit. _S'il arrivait malheur à sa sœur, j'étais certain que Bella ne s'en remettrait pas ! _Elle secouait la tête négativement et se recollait contre moi, me serrant fortement. Je caressais ses cheveux détrempés.

- Elle... Elle a invité Charlie ce soir...

_Oh... je vois... _

- Elle ne t'avait rien dit ?

A cette question, elle redoublait de larmes. Du couloir, j'apercevais Aaron dans le salon qui fixait l'endroit où nous étions, son bras immobilisé dans son geste avec le hochet. Ma compagne continuait de pleurer. _J'aurais cru qu'Alice l'aurait informée de cette venue... en même temps elle voulait annoncer sa grossesse, ça peut se comprendre... mais bon... la situation était déjà bien délicate et personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle s'entretienne individuellement avec ses parents plutôt que de mettre Bella devant le fait accompli... Je ne sais pas à quoi elle s'attendait en nous réunissant tous dans la même pièce... mais bon... _

- Bella... Shhh... Calme-toi... Viens... Il faut que tu te réchauffes, tu vas retomber malade...

Tel un pantin, elle se laissait faire alors que je posais son sac au sol. Je l'entraînais dans la salle de bains. Elle devait se réchauffer à tout prix alors j'entrepris de la déshabiller, lui retirant ses chaussures, sa chemise bleue, son jeans noir collé à sa peau et ses sous-vêtements.

- Va dans la baignoire !

Elle se laissait faire et j'actionnais le jet d'eau à une température convenable. Je tentais alors de réchauffer sa peau frissonnante alors qu'elle était complètement léthargique. _Je devais surveiller Aaron... Dans son cosy il ne risquait pas grand-chose sachant qu'il était attaché avec le harnais de sécurité mais s'il s'agitait trop et faisait basculer le siège... bon... il y a des lamelles antidérapantes dessous et il est sur un tapis mais je ne préférais pas tenter le diable ! _Je tentais de faire réagir ma compagne en lui présentant le pommeau de douche mais elle l'attrapait sans vraiment bouger. J'embrassais son front.

- Bella, s'il te plaît... Réchauffe-toi... Je dois aller voir ce que fait Aaron... Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, je serai plus tranquille...

Je me précipitais en dehors de la salle d'eau et attrapais mon fils que j'installais sans cérémonie dans son petit lit. Il chougnait un peu mais il attendra ! J'allumais son mobile au-dessus de sa tête et il se concentrait dessus. _Dieu merci, il n'est pas capricieux ! _Je retrouvais Bella dans la même position que lorsque je l'avais laissé. Je récupérais le jet d'eau et la mouillais. _Bon... Elle veut pas bouger... _

- Assis-toi...

Je fermais l'évacuation d'eau et enclenchais le remplissage de la baignoire pour qu'elle prenne un bain chaud. Je fis couler un peu de mon gel douche et une légère mousse se produisait. Je retirais mes chaussettes et remontais mes jambes de pantalon et mes manches pour m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire derrière elle. Je l'attirais contre moi et sa tête reposait contre mon ventre, mouillant mes fringues mais qu'importe ! _Elle a pris un gros coup derrière la tête... Si Rosalie me faisait un tel plan... je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter ! _Avec mes mains, je ramenais l'eau qui augmentait de volume sur les bras pleins de chair de poule de ma petite-amie et embrassais ses cheveux, avant d'entamer un massage qui pourrait la détendre.

- Parle-moi Bella...

Mais elle s'enfermait dans son mutisme, et appuyait simplement sa tête contre ma cuisse. Je coupais l'eau qu'elle avait désormais à la poitrine. _Au moins, elle se réchauffera ! _Longtemps, elle resta silencieuse et il n'y eut pour seul bruit que le mouvement de l'eau et les petits bruits de mon fils qui râlait un peu, pour la forme. Je tenais Bella contre moi, ne cessant de la caresser à défaut de pouvoir mettre des mots sur son malaise... Ses larmes se tarissaient mais elle gardait les yeux dans le vide. J'effleurais du bout des doigts son épaule pour dégager ses cheveux et y déposais un petit baiser. J'appuyais ma tête contre la sienne. _Je donnerais tout pour apaiser son chagrin mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable... C'est de ma faute si son père et elle ne s'entendent plus... _Au bout de longues minutes, alors que l'eau commençait à se rafraichir, elle attrapait ma main qui naviguait sur son ventre.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer ce soir...

J'embrassais son cou.

- Je ne t'aurai pas laissé repartir dans cet état de toute façon...

Elle se blottissait contre moi en fermant les yeux. Je l'aidais à sortir du bain et l'entourais dans ma plus grande serviette.

- Tes affaires sont trempées... Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs...

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre et attrapais un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un caleçon et un de mes bas de pyjama. Je revenais pour la voir s'essuyer grossièrement.

- Tiens... Mets ça !

Je l'aidais à s'habiller, tentant de faire abstraction de son corps entre mes mains, et lui prêtais aussi mon peignoir de bain. _Si avec ça, elle n'a pas chopé la crève, c'est qu'elle est rudement résistante ! _

- Je vais préparer à manger pour Aaron et après je nous ferai un petit repas...

Elle s'entourait de mon peignoir épais et j'attrapais sa main pour rejoindre Aaron. Il jouait, comme toujours, avec ses pieds. _Futur fétichiste ? _

- Arrête d'essayer de manger tes pieds ! C'est du cannibalisme ça bébé !

Je les entraînais tous les deux en bas, Aaron dans son siège et Bella sur une chaise, pour tout préparer.

Je posais l'assiette en plastique fumante devant mon fils.

- Allez, ce soir c'est purée de pois-cassés-carottes et poulet !

_Sont vachement inventifs en terme de goût quand même... de la purée de poulet... _J'attrapais la petite cuillère flexible en plastique et soufflais sur le repas pour qu'Aaron ne s'ébouillante pas. Je portais l'ustensile à sa bouche et il ouvrait grand le bec pour manger. Mais il fit rapidement une espèce de grimace très évocatrice, sourcils froncés et il mâchouillait comme s'il goûtait quelque chose de vraiment gerbant. Il me regardait genre «_pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi papa ?»_... J'éclatais de rire.

- Ouh ben putain ça a pas l'air d'être une réussite ça hein !

Je trempais mon doigt pour goûter. _Non, effectivement, c'est pas une réussite ! _Je retentais de lui donner une nouvelle cuillère mais sans plus de succès.

- Je crois qu'on va laisser tomber ça pour ce soir ! Je vais réchauffer un peu de purée de patates de midi, ok ? Tu préfères ça je sais !

- Pvfffff !

- Ouais ! J'suis d'accord !

J'embrassais Aaron et me tournais vers Bella. Elle ne réagissait pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Bella, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Rien... Non... Je n'ai pas très faim...

Elle me fendait le cœur. _Je comprends vraiment pas comment Alice a pu organiser ça... d'accord ok elle est heureuse d'annoncer sa grossesse et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir... mais elle connaissait très bien la situation ! _

- Je m'occupe du petit et après on va parler tous les deux, d'accord ?

Elle opinait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je réchauffais en vitesse le repas du petit et me rasseyais. Mais ma compagne se mit debout et vint s'installer sur mes genoux, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. J'entourais son dos de mes bras et elle nichait son visage dans mon cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Ca va aller Bella... Ca te fait beaucoup d'un coup, et c'est normal...

Elle reniflait peu gracieusement.

- Alice n'a sûrement pas pensé à mal, elle était très heureuse d'apprendre à sa famille cette grossesse... Il y a ça, les examens que tu as lundi, la situation avec ton père... Ca fait beaucoup Bella... Mais c'est rien... Je te promets que ça va passer...

A côté de moi, Aaron s'agitait en ronchonnant et tentait d'attraper sa cuillère. _Bon... ok... deux personnes, deux bras, tu peux le faire Cullen ! _De mon bras droit, je remplissais l'ustensile et le dirigeais vers la bouche d'Aaron, tandis que le gauche entourait et caressait le dos de ma compagne. Elle regardait mon fils manger, toujours blottie contre moi. Aaron souriait, les gencives et les lèvres pleines de purée. _Oh putain ! Bah c'est meilleur que l'autre purée apparemment ! _Bella eut un petit rire contre moi et j'embrassais son front. _Voilà qui est mieux ! _

- Je suis fatiguée...

- Va t'allonger... Je fais manger le petit, je le change, je le couche et je viens te rejoindre...

Elle acquiesçait et je la regardais quitter la cuisine la tête baissée.

Aaron, lui, continuait de fixer sa cuillère pratiquement en louchant, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tiens ! Allez, on finit et puis on va prendre un petit yaourt...

Pendant que je nourrissais mon enfant, je ne cessais de repenser à tout ça.

_Sincèrement, comment Alice avait pu imaginer une telle chose ? N'avait-elle pas sincèrement pensé que ce n'était pas une solution ? Qu'il aurait mieux valu prendre les personnes à part pour leur annoncer et attendre que tout se tasse ? _Je peux concevoir qu'elle ait eu envie d'annoncer ça à tout le monde, ça je le comprends. Je peux très bien m'imaginer que le bonheur d'être enceinte ait pris le pas sur les querelles, ça, ça se justifie. Après tout, elle va connaître le plus grand des bonheurs, et elle veut le faire partager. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais elle aurait pu en parler à sa sœur, par correction.

Une fois Aaron le ventre plein, je l'essuyais et me dirigeais rapidement vers la chambre pour voir comment allait ma compagne. Elle était sur son flanc droit, les yeux clos et la couverture remontée jusqu'à son menton. _Ca avait dû l'épuiser... _Je refermais la porte doucement alors qu'on toquait à l'entrée. _Merde, qui ça peut être à cette heure-ci ? _

Jasper.

Il entrait dans le couloir.

- Bella est ici ?

- Oui, elle s'est endormie...

- Faut que je lui parle !

- C'est une mauvaise idée de faire ça ce soir, si tu veux mon avis !

Il soupirait et s'appuyait contre le mur.

- Ecoute... Faut qu'on lui explique qu'on ne pensait pas...

- Elle dort ! Elle a assez mal comme ça... Je t'avoue aussi que je suis de son côté... parce que je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si je m'étais retrouvé dans la même pièce que son père... Il peut pas me blairer et la réciproque est vraie, surtout depuis ce qu'il lui a fait à Forks... murmurais-je.

- Il va bien falloir que vous discutiez tous un jour...

- Un jour oui, mais pas maintenant ! Et surtout pas quand on me force la main... Là ce que je vois, c'est que ma petite-amie s'est sentie trahie par sa sœur en qui elle avait toute confiance...

Jasper fit les cent pas.

- Nous étions heureux d'annoncer cet événement !

- Je sais... et je ne vous en veux certainement pas ! Mais il y avait d'autres manières de procéder que de vouloir tous nous faire rencontrer... Je ne sais pas si je serai resté ce soir si j'étais arrivé et que j'avais vu ton père à la table... Ca aurait de toute façon créé un malaise. Soit je partais, soit on s'en mettait une et franchement, je ne veux pas ça pour Bella ! Alors elle va rester ici autant de temps qu'elle le souhaite et qu'elle en aura besoin... Elle vous pardonnera, je ferai tout pour qu'elle le fasse, mais elle prendra le temps qu'il lui sera nécessaire pour ça !

Penaud, le beau-frère de Bella me fixait.

- Occupe-toi d'elle...

- Bien sûr que je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Il quittait le pavillon sans plus de discours, me laissant seul. _Et ben... c'est triste d'en arriver là quand, à la base, on est une famille unie... encore chez nous les Cullen, nous n'avions jamais vraiment été une famille... mais eux, ils en étaient une vraie avant mon arrivée. Un bloc solide malgré la séparation des parents. _

J'attrapais Aaron pour aller le changer.

- Quelle soirée mon gars... Ca va pas être facile...

En pyjama propre, je l'embrassais et le couchais avec sa veilleuse et son mobile. Puis, je me glissais dans la chambre sombre et m'allongeais auprès de ma petite-amie qui bougeait dans son sommeil et se tournait vers moi.

- Jasper est venu ?

Je caressais sa joue et lissais ses cheveux vers l'arrière, appuyé sur mon bras droit.

- Oui... Je lui ai dis que tu resterais ici autant que tu en ressens le besoin...

- Merci...  
Elle nichait son visage dans mon cou, sa jambe s'enroulant à la mienne, son bassin heurtant le mien.

- J'ai besoin de toi...

- Je suis là...

Ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir contre les miennes, lentes, langoureuses. Sa féminité heurtait mon sexe qui durcissait sous son geste tendre et bientôt, nos lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je passais ma main sous son tee-shirt et frôlais ses seins, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, ma bouche suçotant son cou. Ses mains passèrent la barrière de mon bas de pyjama pour se poser sur mes fesses et venir caresser mon sexe tendu, me procurant mille plaisirs grâce à sa paume chaude.

- Bella...

Son pouce affolait mon extrémité alors que je caressais son intimité. Bientôt, nous fumes tous deux nus face à face et après avoir mis un préservatif, je m'installais entre ses cuisses et la pénétrais doucement, pour ressortir et revenir un peu plus loin. Ma progression se fit lente en elle et lorsque je butais au fond d'elle, je me perdais dans ses yeux qui se fermaient, envahis par le bien-être, cambrée sous moi. Je poussais et repartais, lui donnant des petits baisers alors que ses ongles se plantaient dans mon dos. Je comblais son intimité d'un nouveau coup de rein.

- Pardonne-moi Bella...

Je quittais son sexe, et rerentrais en elle.

- Pardon pour tout ça...

Les yeux clos et la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, elle était plus belle que jamais. _Et j'avais détruit un peu d'elle... _

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir eue à l'époque... et ne pas avoir pensé que je pourrai espérer mieux que les drogues...

Une larme roulait sur sa joue et elle se mordait la lèvre, sans me regarder. Je continuais mes va-et-vient en elle, pour lui donner un plaisir que ma présence lui retirait.

- Jamais je ne pourrais...

Il était de plus en plus difficile de lui parler alors que les pleurs glissaient sur sa peau blanche.

- Jamais je ne saurai assez m'excuser pour tout ça... Pour avoir fait ce qui te perd maintenant...

Elle remuait la tête, pleurant plus fort, alors que son bassin venait à la rencontre du mien.

- Arrête Edward... Arrête !

Je m'appuyais contre son buste, continuant mes mouvements en elle.

- Mais je te demande pardon... Pardon...

J'embrassais sa peau entre chaque «pardon».

- Pardon...

_Je voulais qu'elle sache... je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais désolé... _Elle tirait sur mes cheveux et m'attirait à ses lèvres, alors que sa féminité frémissait, m'emprisonnant dans son sexe avec force. Nos langues bataillaient fermement et j'assénais les derniers coups de notre acte avant de me sentir exploser, bâillonné dans sa jouissance. Elle se cambrait, magnifique, agrippée à mes cheveux, haletante. Je retombais contre elle, mon visage dans son cou, envahis par la plénitude de l'orgasme qui venait de nous parcourir.


	27. Chapter 26 : Cette photo de nous trois

_**Bonjour à toutes!**_

_**Un immense et grand merci à vous toutes ! Vous avez encore été super nombreuses sur le précédent chapitre, malgré les bugs apparents de ce site. **_

_**Mon ordinateur a l'air de merdouiller un peu, donc je poste sans attendre ce chapitre, au cas où... (**_touche du bois_**!). Il reste huit chapitres, mais presque autant de choses à leur arriver alors... let's go les titus ! **_

_**B'lecture tout le monde,**_

_**bon week-end, amusez-vous y a d'la neige, on peut faire des bonhommes, c'est très cool ! (**_et je suis très fière des deux miens_**).**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Chapitre 26**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Je m'étirais dans le lit en ce dimanche matin. Les volets étaient déjà ouverts et je constatais avec bonheur qu'un faible soleil inondait la pièce. J'étais seul, la couverture étant baissée du côté de Bella. _Elle était ici depuis deux jours... deux jours en sa compagnie... un vrai putain de plaisir ! _Elle avait accusé le coup de ce qu'avait fait Alice en invitant Charlie sans la prévenir, et elle n'était plus repartie de chez moi. Bien sûr, elle pouvait rester autant de temps qu'elle en avait envie, j'aime sa compagnie et sa douceur auprès de nous. Le monde me paraît presque idéal quand elle est là...

Nous avions passé une nuit très agréable. Des câlins volés, des baisers amoureux, des caresses voluptueuses et des soupirs faisant frissonner... _Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt trois mois... Ca file à une vitesse... _Ma compagne entrait dans la chambre en souriant, portant dans ses bras mon fils. _Je ne l'avais pas entendu de la nuit, j'étais tombé comme une masse après mon dernier orgasme... _

- Regarde qui cherchait son papa...

Je me redressais dans le lit et enfilais rapidement mon tee-shirt qui avait volé sur la lampe de chevet avant d'attraper le petit. _Heureusement, le calsif était revenu à sa place après le sport ! _

- Hey ! Salut Aaron !

Il émit un petit cri, tenant fermement contre lui ses doudous et je l'embrassais.

- T'as fait un gros dodo ? Hum ? T'as été sage, papa t'a pas entendu du tout du tout du tout... non... pas du tout !

Bella se glissait dans la couette proche de nous et se calait contre l'oreiller. Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser légèrement.

- Il t'a pas réveillé au moins ?

- Non, j'étais partie aux toilettes et j'allais revenir quand je l'ai entendu pleurer...

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 9h !

_Oh non... c'est trop tôt ! _J'installais Aaron entre nous qui mâchonnait en bavant le plastique de l'anneau que son doudou portait. Je caressais son ventre.

- T'as encore bobo, pas vrai ?

Je passais mon index contre ses gencives et il pinçait franchement, un bout un peu dur se plantant dans mon doigt.

- Aïe !

- Sa dent a poussé ?

Je ressortais ma phalange et me penchais un peu pour voir.

- Ouais on dirait ! Tu veux essayer de sentir toi ? souriais-je.

- Oh non non ! C'est toi l'expert ! Moi je suis juste ta copine qui tient à garder ses phalanges !

- Dommage !

Elle s'installait un peu plus haut que mon fils et s'appuyait contre mon épaule pour embrasser mon cou, me faisant délicieusement frissonner.

- C'était très bon cette nuit... Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien...

De délicates rougeurs envahissaient son visage qu'elle cachait contre ma peau. J'effleurais sa mâchoire de petits baisers.

- J'ai aussi passé une merveilleuse nuit ma Bella... Tu étais si sensuelle et si belle...

Ses joues se coloraient encore davantage sur son sourire et j'attirais ses lèvres contre les miennes, entrouvrant ma bouche pour laisser passer ma langue qui voulait rejoindre la sienne. Un lent balai nous animait et son gémissement retombait dans ma bouche, m'électrisant jusqu'à ma virilité. Mais bien vite, Aaron se rappelait à notre bon souvenir et je soupirais en regardant ce petit bout de chou qui avait sa tête penchée vers l'arrière et nous observait. Bella lui souriait et je grattouillais le bout du nez de mon fils.

- Dis donc toi... Tu prends déjà des cours pour plus tard ou quoi ?

Il souriait et riait, un peu chatouilleux.

- Les enfants sont de plus en plus précoces ! plaisantait Bella.

- Ouais... J'vais p'tètre pas le mettre à la maternelle quand il aura l'âge finalement !

- Tu pourrais être grand-père quand il aura 10 ans !

_Oh pitié ! _Je me rallongeais sur le dos.

- Non, c'est trop tôt ! J'me vois pas être vieux papi à 30 ans !

- Y a peu de chances que ça t'arrive quand même...

- Dieu merci ! A dix ans, on joue encore aux petites voitures, on fait des dessins et on gribouille les papiers peints avec des feutres !

Elle me fixait et je me recouchais à sa hauteur, Aaron toujours entre nous. _Ils sont beaux tous les deux... _Je me redressais et attrapais l'appareil photo que Rosalie m'avait confié récemment parce que son _«dernier cliché du petit date d'au moins dix jours et que ça ne va pas du tout ça»_. J'étais chargé de le photographier sous les angles possibles pour sa tatie adorée ! Je m'asseyais dans le lit.

- Je vais vous prendre en photo, j'en ai aucune de toi Bella !

- Oh non j'ai horreur de ça !

- Allez... S'il te plaît ! J't'ai donné une photo de moi l'autre fois !

Elle râlait un peu mais se redressait à son tour. J'enclenchais le numérique et la flashais.

- Attends que je sois recoiffée quand même !

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Non... Je te voulais toute belle d'une nuit après l'amour...

Elle rougissait, s'arrangeait un peu ses cheveux ondulés et prenait Aaron dans ses bras qui bougeait ses jambes, tout content.

- Aaron, tu regardes papa ?

Il tournait la tête plus ou moins vers moi. _Il avait encore un peu de mal parfois à déterminer la source d'un bruit, mais il avait légèrement progressé depuis quelques temps ! Il me faisait pas mal de progrès ce dernier mois et c'était un énorme soulagement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'en plus de ses convulsions, il accumule plus de retards qu'il n'en a déjà ! _Je prenais une première photo de ma petite-amie et mon fils, admirant l'image un instant.

- Vous êtes trop beaux tous les deux...

Bella rougissait et baissait la tête et les yeux, et j'en profitais pour capturer ce portrait d'elle, tenant Aaron contre son buste, toute intimidée. _J'aime sa douceur, sa délicatesse... _Pendant de longues minutes, je les prenais sous tous les angles possibles, me comblant ainsi d'images d'eux.

- Moi je vais te prendre en photo avec lui... T'en as aucune récente de vous deux ! Fais voir !

Elle m'arrachait le numérique des mains et nous prenait. Je caressais le bout du nez de mon gamin avec le mien et Bella souriait.

- Vous êtes trop beaux sur celle-là ! Il a ton profil, Edward !

Elle fit défiler les photos pour me montrer. _C'est vrai ça ! J'avais jamais remarqué ! Pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté de ressemblances frappantes avec moi... _Il avait les yeux très foncés d'Heidi, ainsi que le dessin de sa bouche_. Mais il n'a que six mois ! Il peut encore changer ! _

- On a pas de photos tous les deux...

- T'as raison ! Attends...

Je remettais Aaron sur le matelas entre nous et attrapais l'appareil avant de me mettre au niveau de Bella et de l'amener vers moi. Mais je cadrais un peu haut et nous trois apparaissions dans le petit écran : Bella, Aaron et moi, le petit au centre. _C'est la première fois que j'avais une photo à trois autre qu'avec Emmett ou Rosalie... Cette fois, c'est avec ma petite-amie. Celle qui partage nos vies ! _

Puis, Aaron se mit à s'agiter. _L'heure du bib' ! _J'embrassais Bella en me levant.

- Je vais le faire manger... il va se rendormir après, je reviendrai me coucher...

Elle laissait trainer son doigt sur mon cou.

- J'espère bien...

Un filet de frissons me parcourait et je courrais plus vite à la cuisine avec mon rejeton pour le faire manger. _Putain, quel père indigne que je suis quand même ! _

**.**

Je nous prenais tous les deux en photo une dernière fois avant d'aller dans le menu du numérique pour visionner nos clichés. Bella, allongée contre moi, sa tête contre mon épaule, regardait le défilé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer comme elle les résultats de notre séance-pose, surtout celle où nous étions tous les trois avec Aaron.

- J'aime beaucoup celle-là...

Bella souriait.

- Oui, elle est jolie...

- Celles où t'es avec lui aussi !

Je me repassais les images sans cesse. _Ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux... j'veux dire... si j'avais fondé une famille avec une femme, j'aurais toujours voulu avoir des photos de ce genre... Mon enfant et sa maman ensemble. Avant, quand je m'imaginais père... enfin les rares fois où ça m'arrivait, je voyais un tableau de ce genre : moi prenant en photo ma femme et mon fils. Bon... La vision s'était un peu effacée au fil des années, et elle s'était carrément consommée il y a six mois, quand Heidi a déposé Aaron devant ma porte seulement vêtu d'une petite couche pour aller se suicider... Pas de mère, et moi à 19 ans seul avec ce gosse... _Mais maintenant, Bella est là, et elle comble ce vide laissé par Heidi. Elle comble à peu près tout d'ailleurs... Elle m'offre des perspectives pour plus tard, et aussi beaucoup de bonheur.

_Je l'aime vraiment. Je sais que ça ne fait pas encore trois mois et que c'est tôt pour l'affirmer. Mais je l'aime ! _

Je sentais sa main se poser sur la mienne et elle fit tourner les photos jusqu'aux nôtres, et celle où je nous avais pris en train de nous embrasser. _J'suis heureux de faire toutes ces choses que font un couple de notre âge. Faire l'amour et le lendemain matin partager le même lit et nous prendre en photo en train de nous bisouiller... _

- A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je posais l'appareil numérique et me rallongeais face à elle, l'approchant de moi par la taille.

- A nous deux... à Aaron... enfin à tout ça...

- Et quoi à propos de nous et ton fils ?

- Rien de précis... Que j'ai toujours voulu faire ce genre de trucs, tu sais te prendre en photo avec les personnes que tu aimes, tout ça quoi !

- Alors c'est fait ! Tu m'en donneras des photos ? J'en voudrais aussi quelques unes...

- Bien sûr Bella !

Je caressais ses cheveux et sa joue, fixant ses prunelles chocolat.

- Ca va te paraitre idiot mais... Je croyais que jamais je pourrai prendre Aaron en photo avec une femme...

- Je ne suis pas vraiment une femme tu sais...

_Bella et son complexe... Bella qui ne croyait pas en son charme et ses atouts, ni en son corps... _Ma main se posait sur sa hanche droite et remontait sur ses flancs, allant caresser son épaule, son cou, son menton, ses lèvres, pour redescendre vers ses seins que je dessinais du doigt.

- Tu es une femme, qui plus est, une femme magnifique ! Je suis heureux qu'Aaron ait fait ces photos avec toi, ça lui fera des souvenirs plus tard...

Elle se redressait sur son coude.

- Ca semble si important pour toi...

- Tu sais... Toute ma vie j'ai voulu une famille... Enfin un coin à moi, avec des gens avec qui je passerai du temps avec plaisir... Aaron est arrivé mais Heidi s'est suicidée... Alors j'ai eu ce coin à moi avec lui, mais le tableau a toujours été incomplet, parce qu'Heidi l'a abandonné. J'ai toujours pensé que je finirai comme un vieux briscard avec mon gamin dans une bicoque pourrie à défaut d'avoir mieux... Alors faire ces photos, là maintenant avec toi... c'est très important ! Je veux enseigner à Aaron l'importance de la famille... Etre ensemble, s'aimer, partager des repas, des rires mais aussi des larmes ! J'en rêve de ça tu vois...

Un instant, elle resta silencieuse... _presque soucieuse. _

- Bella ? Ca va ?

- Oui...

Elle se couchait à mon niveau et je remontais la couette sur nous, jusqu'à nos cous. Elle se rapprochait pour m'embrasser doucement, ses lèvres chatouillant les miennes et nos doigts s'entrelaçant.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Elle semblait hésitante. Je posais ma main sur sa joue.

- Tu peux me parler tu sais...

- Je sais... seulement je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet...

- Dis-moi... Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec nous deux ?

- Non... Bon en fait... à propos de ta théorie sur la famille, partager tout ça...

- Hmm, vas-y ?

Je la fixais, attendant qu'elle se lance. Mais étrangement, mon cœur se mettait à battre plus vigoureusement. _Bien sûr, je l'adore ! Et je sais qu'Aaron aussi... je sais également que je serai le plus heureux des hommes si elle était encore là dans dix ou vingt ans auprès de nous. Je ne serai plus jamais seul avec elle, et Aaron non plus... Peut-être pourrait-il trouver en Bella une alliée, un soutien, un repère féminin, parce que je reste convaincu que c'est une chose importante et qu'à terme, il aura besoin d'une personne de sexe féminin qui pourra lui donner ce que moi, en tant que père, je ne peux remplir..._

Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu sais l'autre soir où tu as eu ta formation que j'ai gardé Aaron ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai parlé avec ta mère...

_Fallait s'en douter tiens... C'était donc ça ! _Je m'installais sur le dos en soupirant.

- Elle t'a fait son grand numéro de «je suis désolée, je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu», c'est ça ?

Bella se redressait à nouveau sur son coude.

- Edward ! Pourquoi tu te braques ?

- Je ne me braque pas... Je n'y crois plus, c'est pas pareil !

- Est-ce qu'on peut simplement en parler tous les deux ?

- C'est ce qu'on fait...  
Elle soupirait.

- Ecoute... Je sais que ce que tu as vécu auprès d'eux a été difficile, mais...

Je m'asseyais dans le lit.

- Non, tu ne sais pas Bella... T'as toujours eu tes parents... Toi, tes noëls tu les passais en famille... tes anniversaires... Tu sais ce qui s'est passé à mon anniversaire quand j'ai eu 6 ans ? Ils m'ont offert un super train électrique, dernier modèle, avec tous les personnages possibles et existants pour jouer avec. Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé pour l'anniversaire de mes sept ans ? Ils m'ont réoffert ce même train ! Et à Noël cette année-là, ils m'ont donné une ferme annexe avec des petits personnages mais j'avais déjà les trois quart de ces bonhommes qu'ils m'avaient offert avec le train ! Leurs intentions étaient bonnes : gâter des enfants, c'est plutôt cool et ils m'auront offert des choses que je ne pourrai jamais acheter à Aaron ! Mais j'étais furieux, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'intéressaient tellement peu à nous qu'ils ne se rappelaient même plus de ce qu'on avait ou pas !

_J'avais détesté ces trains. J'avais donné mes personnages en double à Emmett. Il les emportait dans une petite boîte en fer trois par trois, pour que mes parents ne se rendent compte de rien. _

- Le premier train est resté trois mois et demi dans son carton, parce que mon père n'avait jamais eu le temps de venir m'aider à le monter ! Le deuxième, j'avais essayé de le monter tout seul avec la notice. Je savais tout juste lire. Le train a fini par casser, parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire marcher le moteur. Mes parents ne s'en sont jamais aperçus, parce qu'ils ne sont jamais venus voir si ça marchait. Finalement, c'était le père d'Emmett qui était venu le bricoler un soir où il était venu chercher son fils. Avec des attaches pour sac de congélation, il avait fait tenir les wagons du train endommagé à ceux qui marchaient en les reliant ensemble et avec Emmett, on avaient agrandis le circuit.

Bella me regardait attentivement.

- Ce sont des choses qui te marquent Bella ! Surtout quand t'es p'tit et que ton copain a un papa qui bricole avec lui, ou qui joue au basket... Il a fallu que je me drogue, que je boive, que j'aille en garde à vue, écope d'une peine de prison avec sursis et d'intérêts généraux, et que je devienne père à 19 ans, pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle est désolée ? Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu tard et un peu trop ?

- Tu devrais te ficher de ça, vu que tu as ton bébé maintenant et qu'il est ta priorité !

- J'peux pas m'en foutre ! Pas tant qu'elle s'implique dans ma vie !

- Ecoute au moins ce qu'elle a à te dire... Après tu pourras lui...

- J'ai vraiment aucune envie d'écouter ses jérémiades ! Je ne l'empêche pas de voir mon fils, de le prendre si ça lui fait plaisir... Mais faut pas qu'elle croit que ça va compenser tout ce qu'elle n'a pas fait pour nous quand on était gosses...

Bella soupirait.

- Edward... Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu... Tu me pousses à tout faire pour me réconcilier avec Charlie... Tu as tenté d'entrouvrir un millier de brèches à Forks pour que j'aille lui parler. Là, ta mère te tend les bras et tu refuses d'écouter la simple idée qu'elle puisse être sincère...

_Esmé avait dû être très convaincante ! _

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Bella ! Rien !

- Excuse-moi ? Rien à voir ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! La situation est la MEME, Edward Cullen ! Exactement la même !

_Ca commence à me chauffer ! _

- Ca ne sert à rien Bella... Rien ne va changer en claquant des doigts ! J'vais me faire un café...

Je quittais le lit et la chambre sans rien ajouter de plus. _L'idée de parler avec Esmé ne me déplaisait pas. Simplement... Ca ne pouvait pas s'effacer comme ça ! Bella semblait croire en ma mère... mais si Bella prend son parti, moi je n'ai plus personne..._

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

_Mais c'est pas vrai quelle tête de mule ce mec ! _Je n'en revenais pas qu'il soit aussi borné dans ses décisions... Je sais qu'il a vécu sans la présence suffisante de ses parents. C'est un fait indiscutable... et je me serais sentie très humiliée si j'avais reçu deux fois le même cadeau. _Ses parents ne s'intéressaient-ils plus à eux à ce point ? _C'étaient des actes gravés en lui, parce que quand on est petit garçon, on a besoin d'une attention importante. Encore plus quand on voit les parents de son meilleur ami, être parfaits avec lui. _Ca fait envie... _

Quand j'avais vu Esmé, déchirée, le visage barbouillé de maquillage ayant coulé à cause de ses larmes, le portrait m'avait marquée. Presque choquée. Comment une femme de sa prestance, de son standing, peut-elle se laisser submerger ainsi ? _Pour moi, il était clair qu'elle avait réagit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été mauvaise mère. Elle était seulement dans une emprise argent-travail... _Une chose est sûre : la drogue qu'a consommé son fils l'a marqué. _Qui peut de toute façon rester insensible à une personne qui tombe dans les stupéfiants par dépit ? En tant que mère, à quel point peut-on se sentir coupable de chaque acte de son enfant ? _Edward avait grandi sans qu'elle ne le voit, et sans qu'elle ne le voit non plus, il était devenu un adulte. Un adulte qui cherche de l'attention partout, peu importe qui la lui donne. C'est probablement ce qui s'était passé quand il avait rencontré ces types qui l'ont intégré dans leur bande... _On ne peut condamner Edward d'avoir voulu être avec des gens qui faisaient attention à lui, puisque chez lui, personne n'a su être là pour partager avec lui des moments terriblement banaux, mais Ô combien importants... _

Des moments comme nous avions partagé ce matin.

J'attrapais l'appareil photo et l'enclenchais pour revoir nos clichés, plus particulièrement ceux où nous étions réunis tous les deux. _Un baiser, un câlin... un sourire qui étincelle... _Je nous avais suffisamment crus détendus pour aborder le sujet de sa maman, sujet que je savais épineux. _Il avait profité de ces instants à trois, et j'avais remis la lumière sur ce qui l'avait conduit à tomber dans l'enfer de la dépendance. _Je me sentais un peu responsable. Les images défilaient sous mes yeux. Je m'attardais longuement sur notre cliché avec Aaron. _La sensation était étrange... bizarre... Je veux dire... c'est probablement le genre de photos que fait tout couple... que feront Alice et Jasper quand leur bébé sera là... C'est un cliché que nous aurions pu prendre si j'avais porté cet enfant... _Et la sensation était étrange. Me voir moi, Bella, 19 ans, prendre une telle photo avec un enfant de six mois et mon mec. _L'espace d'un instant, d'une demi-seconde presque insaisissable, je me retrouvais à la place d'Edward... A comprendre ce qu'il vivait... _Ces photos sont SA réalité. Il est papa, à 19 ans. Il a mon âge et depuis six mois, il est papa. _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais mesuré vraiment ce qu'il vivait... mais ces images me montraient ce qu'il rencontrait tous les jours. _Si Heidi ne s'était pas suicidée, elle serait à ma place. La place de la mère d'Aaron.

_De toute façon, je ne suis pas Heidi. Je suis juste la «belle-mère»... bien que ça fasse terriblement vieux ! En fait, je suis simplement la petite-amie du papa. _Rien de plus.

Edward était devenu papa, et il savait toute l'implication que cela nécessitait. Pour être vulgaire, il en chiait. Il en chiait pour se battre et se débattre afin qu'Aaron ait une vie heureuse. _Il fait tous les efforts du monde, parce que son univers n'existe plus si le petit n'est pas heureux... Aaron le lui rend bien, il ne s'y trompe pas. _Alors comment Edward pouvait-il pardonner à une femme qui n'a pas su donner tout son temps et son amour à ses enfants, alors que lui-même sacrifiait tout au détriment de sa progéniture ?

Je me levais du lit et enfilais une paire de chaussettes de mon compagnon qui traînait, ainsi qu'un de ses pulls. Je me dirigeais à la cuisine et trouvais Edward debout, une tasse de café fumante sur la table, les yeux dans le vide, entrain de mâchouiller un rouleau de réglisse... _Je détestais le voir en manger, parce que je savais qu'il y a peu de temps, ce que substituait la réglisse, c'était la drogue... _Lentement, je m'approchais et m'appuyais contre son dos, mes bras entourant son ventre.

- Pardon Edward... Je suis désolée...

Il tapotait mon bras et nouait ses doigts de la main gauche à ma main droite.

- C'est pas grave... Tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions... C'est juste que... je comprends pas comment Esmé semble se rappeler simplement maintenant qu'elle a deux grands enfants... C'est un truc qui m'échappera toujours... Je fais tout pour Aaron... j'ai l'impression qu'il est heureux mais apparemment c'est insuffisant puisqu'on peut me le retirer...

Je me serrais plus fort contre lui.

- Tout ira bien... Je me suis emportée... J'ai confondu beaucoup de choses...

- Je comprends... Ne t'inquiète pas... En plus t'as tes examens demain qui commencent... J'aurais dû essayer de te détendre au lieu de m'énerver...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et embrassais sa nuque. _C'est vrai que les prochains examens s'avéraient angoissants... _Edward tournait légèrement la tête vers moi et souriait aussi.

- C'est notre première vraie dispute on dirait...

J'acquiesçais. Il se retournait et me serrait dans ses bras longuement, ses mains trainant dans mon dos. Puis, il encadrait mon visage avec ses paumes chaudes et attirait mes lèvres aux siennes. Lentement, je me laissais glisser dans cet univers de volupté, alors qu'il me soulevait et m'entraînait dans la chambre dont il fermait la porte avec son pied. Il me déshabilla et je l'aidais à retirer ses vêtements avant de parsemer son torse de baisers humides, ma langue trainant sur le dessin de ses muscles. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et embrassais le bout de son sexe, avant de lécher sa longueur et de le prendre dans ma bouche. J'étais un peu plus familière avec cet acte et Edward ne tarda pas à grogner de façon évocatrice. Il me fit relever, attrapait un préservatif qu'il déroulait sur sa verge et me soulevait de terre, me calant contre le mur de la pièce. Je plongeais dans ses yeux verts quand il entra en moi.

Il allait et venait, d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement, et je maîtrisais mes cris contre sa bouche alors qu'il éjaculait dans la protection, tous deux gémissants de concert.

**::..**

Je quittais la salle d'examen à la fin du temps impartis, avec l'impression de m'en être plutôt bien tirée. Je retrouvais Edward assis sur une marche dans le hall, auprès de Ben et Angela. Je m'asseyais derrière lui et l'attirais dans mes bras. Il appuyait son corps contre ma poitrine et caressait ma jambe distraitement.

- Alors Bella ?

- Je crois que ça a été... Du moins, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions sans trop hésiter ! Et vous ?

- Ca a été aussi ! soufflait Angie, toute souriante.

Edward avait répondu de façon décontractée, puisque de toute façon il ne revenait pas. Ben pensait avoir raté la deuxième partie du devoir.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a jamais étudié ça !

- Si t'avais pris des notes au lieu de mater Miss Webber ici présente aussi ! riait Edward.

J'embrassais sa joue et souriais quand je vis entrer dans la fac une silhouette familière. _Renée ? _Elle s'approchait en nous apercevant, avec un sac de sport accroché à l'épaule.

- Maman ?

- Salut ma puce ! Bonjour...

Elle embrassait mes camarades et fit la bise à mon petit-ami avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser également.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle me tendait le sac.

- Je suis venue t'apporter quelques affaires si tu dois rester chez Edward plusieurs jours...

- Oh... merci...

_Ce week-end, j'avais trainé avec des fringues à lui et il avait fait une machine avec mes habits de quand j'avais débarqué chez lui suite à «l'apparition Charlie». _Renée s'asseyait sur la marche à côté de moi.

- Bella... Je voudrais vraiment trouver une solution pour vous tous avant de repartir...

Edward relevait son visage vers moi et embrassait mon menton.

- On va vous laisser discuter...

Je nouais ma main à la sienne alors qu'il se remettait debout.

- Tu peux rester !

Mais il se penchait, dénouait nos mains et embrassait mon front.

- Non... A tout de suite...

Tous trois s'éloignèrent et Renée soupirait, visiblement admirative.

- Il est vraiment beau !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Si Phil t'entendait...

- Aucune chance ! Il est en train de regarder un match... C'est Jasper qui m'a dit que tu serais là avec tes examens... Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui... Je crois ne m'en être pas trop mal tirée...

- Je suis contente... Tu es une femme intelligente Bella ! Tu y arriveras !

- Merci maman...

Elle me regardait.

- Je suis déçue de ne pas voir mes deux filles pendant mon séjour...

- Et je suis déçue de ne pas voir ma mère pendant son séjour... mais... je crois qu'Alice aurait dû m'en parler...

- Elle nous voulait tous pour annoncer le futur événement...

- T'es heureuse de devenir grand-mère ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est génial ! Mais je n'aime pas du tout ce qui s'est passé...

- J'ai besoin de temps.

- Je sais... Mais n'en veux pas trop à ta soeur... Elle voulait bien faire... Je suis de son avi quand elle dit que vous avez besoin tous les trois de vous mettre autour d'une table pour discuter. Ce serait une bonne chose.

- Je n'y suis pas prête encore, et je ne crois pas qu'Edward non plus...

J'observais mon compagnon à la machine à café qui riait avec Ben et Angela, mais nous lançait des petits regards discrets de temps à autre.

- En tout cas, j'ai dit à ton père tout ce que je pensais de sa fureur ! Il n'avait pas à te mettre dehors... Si j'avais su qu'il réagirait comme ça, je serai venue avec vous pour lui en mettre une et crois-moi qu'il l'a bien compris!

Je ne pus que sourire. Renée se relevait.

- Alice te fait dire que la maison t'est toujours ouverte, et qu'elle est désolée...

- D'accord... Tu pars quand maman ?

- Jeudi matin...

- On se reverra d'ici là ?

- J'y compte bien mon petit trésor !

Elle m'embrassait et me serrait contre elle. Edward et les autres se rapprochèrent pour la saluer également, et elle quittait les lieux. _La voir partir ainsi me donnait l'impression que je m'éloignais de ma famille, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... que nous étions disloqués... tous en train de prendre des routes différentes... _

- J'ai reçu un texto de Rose... Elle organise une réunion exceptionnelle avec tous les membres de la sécurité du bâtiment... Ca m'embête de te demander ça, je sais que tu voulais réviser... mais tu pourrais surveiller Aaron ce soir ? C'est à 20h15... il sera probablement couché...

- Oui, d'accord ! Pas de problème !

_S'il dort, ça me laissera du temps... _

Et effectivement, j'aurais pu avoir du temps s'il avait dormi. Mais ses dents l'avaient fait atrocement souffrir, et il s'était mis à pleurer à en hurler. Les anneaux très très froids semblaient être seule source de soulagement pour lui. Alors, toutes les demi-heures, j'intervertissais chaque anneau. J'en sortais un du froid, nettoyais le précédent et le congelais... Et ainsi de suite. Il était 23h passées quand Aaron avait daigné sommeiller, après un bain, un biberon, un changement de couche, trois tours complets du pavillon dans mes bras, et de multiples jouets agités devant le nez. Je m'étais installée dans le canapé avec le petit qui dormait. _Je n'osais même plus bouger de peur de le réveiller... C'est franchement pas une partie de plaisir que de se sentir impuissante face à ses crises. _Surtout quand il s'était mis à pleurer de telle sorte que j'ai bien cru qu'il s'étouffait ! _J'avais failli appeler Edward d'ailleurs... ou les pompiers... _Mon petit-ami fit sa réapparition à 23h20, fatigué. Il se laissait tomber sur le canapé lourdement.

- J'suis vanné... Ca a été ? Il est pas dans son lit ?

- Je crois que ses dents lui font vraiment mal... Il a fermé les yeux il y a à peine vingt minutes...

Délicatement, Edward le prenait dans ses bras, sans le réveiller.

- Oh non... Je suis désolé... Tu voulais réviser !

- C'est pas grave... j'avais déjà bien bossé cette matière... Je vais rester simplement un peu debout une heure de plus pour relire mes fiches !

- J'suis désolé... mais la réunion a duré et duré... Et Rose m'a amené dans son bureau pour régler les derniers détails de la rédaction de mon contrat...

- Tu le signes bientôt ?

- Jeudi soir !

Il se levait, Aaron contre son torse.

- Ne veille pas trop...

- Promis...  
Il quittait le salon et j'attirais face à moi la table basse, soulagée de pouvoir réviser. _C'est un grand cap et mine de rien, ne pas plonger le nez dans mes cahiers m'avait angoissée... mais il n'était pas question de le dire à Edward ! Il m'accueillait chez lui de bonne grâce... Je pouvais bien lui garder Aaron une soirée ou deux ! _Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais il faisait ses dents, et ce n'était visiblement pas une partie de plaisir pour lui !

Finalement, je me couchais cette nuit-là à 3h30... parce que j'avais finalement révisé plus que prévu, tentant de rattraper ce que je n'avais pas pu faire ce soir _! Comment Edward avait-il pu tenter de tout gérer en même temps : bébé, petits boulots, études ? _

L'épreuve du lendemain se déroula moins bien que celle de la veille, mais j'espérais avoir fourni suffisamment d'efforts pour obtenir la moyenne. A la sortie de la salle, j'aperçus Edward qui portait Aaron et tous deux m'attendaient dans le couloir. Mon petit-ami m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Edward n'avait son examen que dans l'après-midi, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la même option que moi.

- On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de réconfort après cet examen de brutes !

J'embrassais mon petit-ami et effleurais la joue d'Aaron, qui éternuait.

- Il est malade ?

Edward lui touchait le front et les joues.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a de la fièvre...

- Tu crois ?

Il opinait et je touchais à mon tour le visage de son fils, qui me semblait effectivement légèrement chaud.

- Il est peut-être trop couvert... On va rentrer de toute façon !

Dans les escaliers, beaucoup de gens tournaient leur regard sur nous, comme si une chose anormale s'était produite. Edward s'arrêtait devant le secrétariat.

- Ah merde, fallait que je récupère un papier, tu peux me le tenir s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, vas-y !

J'attrapais Aaron qui éternuait à nouveau et me regardait.

- Bah alors, t'as attrapé un petit rhume mon bonhomme ?

Il se mit à me sourire et j'extirpais un mouchoir de ma poche pour lui essuyer un peu le visage et le moucher. Il fut de nouveau pris d'une succession d'éternuements.

- Eh beh ! A la tienne !

Je le mouchais de nouveau, il avait le petit bout de son nez tout rouge. Angela apparut dans le hall.

- Angela ! Ououh !

Elle levait la tête vers moi et me rejoignait en souriant.

- Salut Aaron ! Ouh tu as grandi toi ! Ca va ?

Elle était littéralement dingue du petit. Nous parlions brièvement des examens quand nous entendîmes un groupe de filles pas loin de nous.

- J'ai vu Cullen arriver avec le bébé...

- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont eu ensemble ?

- Je sais pas... non... Ils sont sortis ensemble vers octobre...

- Elle a du courage quand même de l'élever si c'est pas le sien !

Je me tournais pour les regarder et elles détournèrent la tête pour quitter le hall précipitamment. Angela me pressait le bras.

- Ne les écoute pas !

_Je n'élève pas Aaron... J'aide simplement Edward en lui rendant service ! _Mon petit-ami fit sa réapparition avec deux feuilles dans les mains. Il reprenait son fils.

- Merci ! Salut Angela !

- Il n'a pas arrêté d'éternuer...

- Bon... On devrait rentrer alors... s'il doit faire une convulsion, je préfère être à la maison... En plus j'ai une petite surprise pour toi pour ce soir !

- Une surprise ? Pour moi ?

Il opinait.

- Ta mère et Phil viennent diner ce soir... J'ai pensé qu'avec tes examens et le fait qu'ils repartent demain, ça te ferait du bien de les voir un peu !

_Oh ! Alors ça c'est une super nouvelle ! _

- Merci Edward !

Nous nous retrouvions donc dans le petit pavillon et Edward fit venir un médecin par précaution, qui diagnostiquait une petite bronchite. Mon petit-ami quitta la maison vers 14h30 pour se rendre à son examen, mais il me donna mille consignes avant son départ. Avec la venue ce soir de maman, je décidais de préparer un repas, mais vers 16h, Aaron se réveillait avec une fièvre plus forte.

- Mon pauvre petit mec... T'as pas de chance toi hein ?

Je lui donnais ses médicaments dans sa compote et son jus d'orange de quatre heures. Il mangeait peu mais rapidement, il se fit grognon quand je l'installais sur son tapis de jeu pour pouvoir réviser un peu.

- T'as faim ?

Je le reprenais avec moi et tentais de lui refaire manger un peu de compote, sans succès.

- T'aimes bien la compote pourtant ! Tu veux un yaourt ?

Je lui attrapais un petit suisse à la banane qu'il se mit à dévorer, affamé. Mais il ronchonnait toujours. _Allez bébé... shhh... _Et ce fut comme ça durant les trois heures d'absence de mon compagnon. Autrement dit, j'avais tout tenté pour le calmer... 18h15 approchait et je n'avais pas commencé à préparer le repas. Edward m'envoya un texto pour me dire qu'il était passé chez sa sœur et qu'il aurait un peu de retard.

_Génial... ! _

Ce n'était pas que ça m'agaçait de m'occuper d'Aaron, mais j'aurais voulu préparer un bon dîner pour ma mère et mon beau-père, et surtout relire mes cours de la matière de demain... Garder un enfant qui ne fait que pleurer, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, ni pour lui ni pour moi d'ailleurs... Aussi, je fus vraiment soulagée de voir Edward apparaître, tout sourire. Il s'approchait et m'embrassait.

- Salut ma Bella... Tiens regarde !

Il me tendait une enveloppe avant d'attraper Aaron.

- Oh mon bébé à moi ! Comment ça va ? T'as fait dodo ?

- Non, il n'a pas voulu ni dormir, ni beaucoup manger, ni jouer...

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Ah...

Je décachetais l'enveloppe et trouvais à l'intérieur les clichés que nous avions pris dimanche. _Aaron et moi, moi et Aaron... Aaron... et Bella ! Bella et Aaron... _Puis Edward, Bella et Aaron. Il n'y avait de nous deux que deux photos.

- J'ai été les imprimer chez ma sœur et j'en ai fait un double pour toi...

- Il n'y a que deux photos de nous deux ?

Edward me regardait, presque interdit.

- Je pensais que... enfin tu m'as dit que tu voulais des photos avec Aaron...

- Oui... mais j'en voulais surtout de nous deux...

Mon compagnon s'immobilisait.

- Bon... Je demanderai à Rose qu'elle en réimprime... T'as qu'à prendre les miennes alors...

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il semblait déçu. Il prenait les photos que j'avais avec Aaron.

- Tu n'en as pas eu toi ?

- Si... Mais si tu ne les veux pas...

_Croyait-il que je ne voulais QUE des photos sans le petit ? _

- J'en veux bien... Mais je voulais aussi celles avec toi...

Il s'asseyait face à moi et déballait toutes les photos qu'il avait ramené. Nous nous les partagions équitablement. Puis il sortait une grande enveloppe marron de son jeans et me montrait le cliché agrandis de nous trois qu'il aimantait contre le frigo avec un sourire rêveur...

- Rosalie a trouvé belle cette photo...

**.**

Quand Renée arriva ce soir-là et qu'elle entra dans la cuisine, son regard se posait immédiatement sur le cliché qu'elle admirait un instant. Puis, elle m'observait d'un drôle d'air... _d'un de ces airs qui met mal à l'aise... _Phil, lui, ne semblait pas remarquer le trouble de sa femme, commentant ce qu'il voyait.

- Hey, elle est sympa celle-là !

Edward semblait pris d'une sorte de fierté. Je retournais à la cuisine pour vérifier que mes pâtes cuisaient tranquillement et ma mère me rejoignit, passant son bras autour de ma taille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ?

- Pâtes Carbonara !

- Ma faiblesse... souriait-elle.

Je le savais bien.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Cette photo de vous trois...

- Elle plaît beaucoup à Edward.

- Et à toi ?

- Moi ? Honnêtement...  
Je m'interrompais, Edward entrant dans la cuisine pour venir chercher une bouteille. Il quittait la petite pièce après avoir «vérifié l'état de la sauce». Ma mère semblait attendre ma réponse.

- Ca me fait bizarre tu sais...

- C'est probablement sa première vraie photo avec une femme et son fils !

- Oui... Il a l'air si fier...

- Tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu ressens à ce sujet... parce que si tu ne dis rien trop longtemps, il se pourrait qu'il se fasse des films et que tu te retrouves piégée... murmura-t-elle.

Je soupirais. _Lui dire de but en blanc : Edward écoute, je t'aime toi mais je ne suis pas prête à être un substitut de mère pour ton petit, que j'aime beaucoup malgré tout... _

**::..**

Cette idée lancinante me trotta dans la tête toute la semaine, et revint brusquement le jeudi soir. J'avais été seule avec Aaron très souvent les après-midis après mes examens. Edward sortait pour sa formation, ou allait passer une épreuve pour la fac. Aaron malade, il préférait qu'il reste au chaud, ce que je comprenais. Mercredi et ce matin, mes épreuves s'étaient moins bien passées. _J'avais moins révisé, et ça ne m'avait pas donné confiance. _Ce matin, j'avais laissé blanche une bonne moitié de la copie. _Sujet sur lequel je n'avais pas insisté dans mes révisions, et que je n'avais pas pu relire hier, parce qu'Aaron avait été très agité encore une fois... _

Edward se préparait pour partir, encore. Assise dans le canapé avec une couverture, je relisais une fiche sur un livre que j'avais parcouru pendant ce premier semestre quand il apparut dans le salon.

- Faut que j'y aille !

- Tu t'en vas ?

Il attrapait Aaron qui jouait sur son tapis d'éveil, pour l'embrasser.

- Je dois aller signer mon contrat au bureau de Rose... Je peux te le laisser ?

_Pour la matière que je passais demain, je n'avais que survolé mes fiches, parce que celle de mercredi m'avait pris beaucoup de temps, étant une matière principale. _

- Been... oui !

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu en as marre de le surveiller ?

- Non... C'est juste que je n'ai pas trop révisé pour demain...

Aaron s'agitait dans ses bras, recommençant à gigoter.

- Et il t'empêche de le faire ?

- Non... Seulement je voudrais bien travailler pour rattraper ce que j'ai raté hier et aujourd'hui... tu comprends ?

Il restait immobile un instant.

- Ouais... je vois... Ecoute, laisse tomber ! Je vais me débrouiller, je vais l'emmener avec moi !

Son ton avait été un peu sec.

- Il ne me dérange pas tu sais...

- Mais tu voudrais réviser, ça se comprend ! Je vais l'emmener avec moi ! Ca lui fera prendre l'air et Rosalie sera heureuse de le voir !

Il habillait Aaron de son manteau et ses chaussures et touchait ses mains.

- T'as encore de la fièvre...

Il lui enfilait une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet.

- Viens... On va laisser Bella travailler un peu...

Il attrapait ses clés de voiture.

- Je ne rentrerai pas tard !

Et il quittait le pavillon, sans plus de cérémonie, sûrement un peu vexé.

_Et merde...! _


	28. Chapter 27 : Le mot sur le frigo

_**Bonsoir, bonjour à toutes!**_

_**Nouveau week-end, nouveau chapitre ! Il en faut, il en faut ! **_

_**Un IMMENSE merci, vous avez encore une fois pétée toute la baraque, vous y avez mis le feu, vous l'avez faite sauter... 105 reviews je crois... C'est juste génial pour moi... Pour te répondre **_Vicky30_** : pour ce qui est de Charlie et de Bella, nous y viendrons tranquillement, mais je ne laisserai pas cette partie de l'histoire sans explications. Ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat, mais ça viendra!**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne lecture,**_

_**à très vite!**_

_**Bon week-end,**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

_***o.0.o.***_

_**Chapitre 27**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Rosalie.**_

J'imprimais les trois exemplaires du contrat en attendant Emmett. Il devait venir signer son contrat ce matin-même. _Il a intérêt d'être à l'heure ! Je déteste les branleurs ! _J'avais été obligé de l'engager, les besoins devenaient pressants et peu d'hommes du physique de McCarthy s'étaient présentés au bureau. _J'avais besoin de ces vigiles ! Et la présence du meilleur ami de mon frère était finalement une bonne chose. _L'horloge de mon ordinateur indiquait 7h34. _Quatre minutes de retard ! Je le lui ferai remarquer ! On ne plaisante pas avec les horaires professionnels ! _Deux coups se firent entendre sur la porte.

- Entrez !

Emmett passait la porte, en baillant de façon vulgaire.

- Ais un peu de tenue bon sang !

- Désolé mais... me suis couché tard !

- Cela m'importe peu ! Assieds-toi ! J'ai établis les trois contrats que tu vas devoir signer !

- Trois contrats ? Pourquoi faire trois ?

- Un pour l'administration, un pour toi, un pour moi ! Comme ça, je saurai exactement quand et à quel motif te licencier !

Il fit une drôle de grimace.

- Je compte sur toi, sur ta ponctualité et ton efficacité. C'est un poste à responsabilités. S'il se passe un événement fâcheux, tu seras le premier interrogé ! J'espère que tu as conscience de ce en quoi tu t'engages !

Il attrapait un stylo et signait une première feuille.

- Ouais, je sais, je sais !

Je paraphais également les documents quand la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur Royce.

_Royce ? Déjà ? Il n'était pas censé arriver avant une heure au moins ! _

- Tu es là !

- Oui...  
Il s'approchait et observait Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai engagé monsieur McCarthy !

Le visage de mon fiancé se fronçait. _Je déteste ce regard, froid, sans âme et sans indulgence..._

- Je sais qui est Emmett ! Merci ! A quelle qualification l'engages-tu ?

- Agent de sécurité, comme Edward !

- Je vois... une nouvelle faveur que tu lui fais, pas vrai ?

Son ton s'était glacé. _Ce ton inhumain..._

- Ce n'est pas une faveur... J'ai besoin de ces vigiles, nous en avons déjà parlé !

- Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir donné mon accord !

- Ils sont engagés sous la responsabilité de mon département !

Royce fit le tour du bureau pour me faire face.

- J'espère que leurs emploi seront justifiés ! Nous en reparlerons en privé !

Emmett nous observait, stylo en main. Royce le saluait.

- Bienvenu dans nos entreprises !

Puis, il quittait le bureau sans plus de cérémonie.

- Super aimable ton mec !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Et tant que j'y suis, ici, tu ne me vouvoies pas, tu ne m'appelles pas Rosalie ! Je suis Miss Cullen, et tu me vouvoies !

_Il devait savoir qui est la patronne ici ! Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette attitude de femme sérieuse et impitoyable, mais c'était une certaine éthique que je me donnais, pour tempérer Royce... _

- Bien mon Général !

- Emmett !

- Bien Miss Cullen ! Je suis à votre service Miss Cullen !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer ! Tu commences demain à 16h tapantes ! Je ne veux pas que tu arrives à 16h, je veux que tu sois à 16h en tenue dans le hall ! Compris ?

Il sifflait.

- Pigé !

L'interphone sonnait.

- Oui Anna ?

- Miss Cullen ? Miss Denali est au téléphone, elle souhaiterait vous parler !

- Passez-là moi !

Emmett me fixait.

- C'est l'assistante sociale ?

J'opinais et allumais le haut-parleur pour qu'il l'entende. _Après tout, il était concerné. Il est le meilleur et le seul ami fidèle qu'Edward ait jamais eu ! Et je respectais aussi le fait qu'il soit resté proche de mon frère, avant et après la drogue. _Les gens fuient les personnes qui tombent... Lui, il est resté, et il est encore là.

- Bonjour Miss Denali !

- Miss Cullen, je suis navrée de vous déranger si tôt !

- Je vous écoute !

Mon ventre se nouait violemment. _Je sais qu'une assistante sociale qui rôde trop, c'est inquiétant ! _

- J'ai appris dans le cadre de mon enquête que Monsieur Cullen a signé un contrat récemment pour votre société...

- Oui ! Tout à fait ! Un contrat à durée indéterminée d'agent de sécurité !

- Permettez-moi de vous poser une question...

- Bien sûr !

- Est-ce que vous avez créé ce poste pour lui offrir une rémunération constante ?

- Le conseil d'administration de fin novembre avait déjà évoqué le sujet de recrutements à ces postes, suite à une démission. Nous tenons à étoffer notre secteur sécurité, diverses tractations seront à effectuer dans les semaines à venir, concernant des sommes assez importantes. Nous ne tenons pas à prendre un quelconque risque !

- Monsieur Cullen a-t-il été le seul bénéficiaire ?

- Non, Monsieur Emmett Mc Carthy a le deuxième poste ! Il vient de signer son contrat ! Et nous cherchons d'autres vigiles dans le département cosmétique !

- Monsieur Cullen a-t-il postulé pour les autres départements ?

- Non, seulement dans le mien !

- Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon frère, tiens ! _

- Parce que j'ai toute confiance en mon frère, et que je voulais l'avoir près de moi ! Je connais aussi ses qualités. Il sait travailler, et le faire bien. Il a accomplit sa formation avec brio et assiduité. Il a toutes les qualités requises.

- Et son salaire ?

- 1100$ mensuels... 275$ hebdomadaire... Salaire de débutant, susceptible d'être réévalué avec augmentation, qui prend en compte les risques de cette profession !

- Bien...

Un petit silence prit place dans le combiné.

- Miss Cullen... J'ai pris ma décision concernant votre frère. Force est de constater qu'il a fait énormément d'efforts, et que son enfant est extrêmement bien traîté. Je suis restée dubitative sur la générosité de ses propriétaires, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il tentait de leur rendre une compensation. Les méthodes des plaignants m'ont amenée à penser que l'intérêt de l'enfant n'était pas leur priorité. Evidemment, ma mission était de déterminer les conditions d'hygiène, de sécurité, de confort et d'accueil du jeune enfant. Je n'ai aucun reproche sérieux à adresser à votre frère. Bien que j'imagine que vous lui ayez fait une faveur en lui offrant cet emploi, je vois aussi qu'il n'a pas hésité à vouloir travailler et gagner un pécule honnêtement, plutôt que de continuer à vivre au petit bonheur la chance !

Un large sourire naissait sur le visage d'Emmett et le mien.

_Edward va garder Aaron ! EDWARD VA GARDER AARON ! _

Tout en moi explosait de bonheur. _Mon frère va garder mon neveu ! _Je peinais à réprimer des larmes. Emmett, face à moi, se levait et se mit à danser.

- Merci Miss Denali...

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, je n'ai fait que mon travail ! Je vais devoir informer Monsieur et Mrs Fonzianetti de ma décision.

- Ils ne seront pas heureux !

- Ils feront avec !

- Ce sont des gens colériques... j'ai l'habitude de les cotoyer dans des conseils d'administrations... Ils font peu de sentiments...

- J'ai cru le comprendre ! Mais peu importe leur réaction ! J'ai pris la meilleure décision dans l'intérêt du petit garçon ! Les manifestations de bonheur qu'il a en voyant son père ne sont pas négligeables !

- Vous allez rendre mon frère fou de joie !

- J'espère qu'il continuera à prendre soin de cet enfant !

- Il le fera ! J'y veillerai, rassurez-vous !

- Merci Miss Cullen de votre participation spontanée à mon enquête !

- Je vous en prie ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous par la suite... si les Fonzianetti vous posent des ennuis... Faites-le moi savoir !

Je crus entendre un rire dans le combiné.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai fait mon travail comme je le fais depuis les débuts et mon directeur sait mon intégrité ! Il saura faire la part des choses ! Et ce n'est malheureusement pas rare que nous rencontrions ce genre de personnes dans notre métier. Nous savons nous retourner contre eux pour conflits d'intérêts, et menaces.

_Je lui souhaitais bien du courage si elle comptait entamer des poursuites judiciaires contre les Fonzianetti... Ils ont des parts dans notre société, surtout dans la grosse partie des King. Ils sont intraitables, c'est bien pour ça que le père de Royce et Antonio s'entendent aussi bien... _

- Je vous le souhaite vivement !

- Je vais prévenir les Fonzianetti et votre frère après-demain aux alentours de dix heures, le temps de clotûrer administrativement cette enquête sociale, et d'aller porter tous les papiers à votre frère qui mettront un terme à cette enquête officiellement ! En attendant, je vous demanderai de garder cette décision pour vous !

- Bien sûr ! Ce sera dur pendant deux jours, mais je resterai muette !

- Bonne journée Miss Cullen ! J'espère que votre frère sait la chance qu'il a de vous avoir !

- Merci... Bonne journée à vous !

Je raccrochais et Emmett et moi nous regardions avant d'exploser de joie. Il fit le tour de mon bureau et me prit contre lui, me soulevant du sol.

- Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Mais c'est génial !

- Repose-moi maintenant ! riais-je.

Je regardais ses yeux marron qui riaient de plaisir.

- C'est ZE nouvelle du jour ! Putain j'suis plus que content ! Maintenant, il pourra être heureux tout le temps !

- Il va être tellement soulagé ! Mais tu te tais jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce hein !

- Juré Rose ! J'te promets que j'vais garder ça pour moi, même si ça va être dur ! Euh... pardon... Je vous promets que je vais conserver cette information avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans mon encéphale, Miss Cullen !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Aujourd'hui fait exception ! J'irai chez lui quand elle ira le lui dire, juste pour voir sa tête !

- Pareil ! Ca va être un super moment pour lui !

Nos mains se tenaient toujours.

- Je passerai te chercher...

Il souriait et me fit un clin d'oeil. _Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Emmett ainsi, fou de joie. Bien sûr, il l'était tout le temps mais pas de CETTE façon-là ! _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

- Bella ? J'peux entrer ?

J'étais dans la salle de bains après avoir pris ma douche.

- Oui bien sûr !

Edward rentrait dans la petite pièce avec mon portable.

- Il arrête pas de sonner, c'est ta soeur...

_Ma soeur... Ben ma soeur attendra ! _

- Elle laissera un message quand elle en aura marre !

Mon petit-ami soupirait, le déposait sur le plan de l'évier et s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- J'ai pas de conseils à te donner mais tu devrais lui répondre...

Alice tentait depuis plusieurs jours de me joindre, mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir lui parler sans m'agacer, ni lui faire de la peine. Je préférais attendre.

- Oui, t'as raison sur un point : tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner !

Je quittais la salle de bains, le corps enroulé d'une grande serviette éponge, pour aller dans la chambre jusqu'à ma valise pour enfiler des affaires propres. Aaron dormait dans son petit-lit dans sa chambre. Je me penchais pour attraper un jeans, un pull et des sous-vêtements. Edward me suivait.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser Alice comme ça... Elle est là pour toi depuis le début et...

Je me redressais et me tournais vers lui.

- Ecoute Edward... Ca ME regarde... J'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point, et lui pardonner. Réfléchis dix secondes s'il te plaît... Si tu étais arrivé et que t'avais vu Charlie à table, tu serais resté ? Sincèrement ?

Il restait immobile et silencieux face à moi, et finit par baisser les yeux.

- Probablement pas !

- Maintenant, deuxième question. Tu en aurais voulu à Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle a voulu bien faire ! Et puis c'était important pour eux de l'annoncer à toute ta famille, c'est un très grand moment pour eux d'accueillir un enf...

- Mais réponds-moi au lieu de détourner ta réponse !

Il se postait face à moi, sourcils froncés. Il ouvrait la bouche quand on entendit Aaron s'agiter dans le baby-phone, et se mettre à pleurer.

- Je vais le voir !

- Ouais, c'est ça...

Il m'adressait un regard noir et claquait la porte. _Depuis que j'avais plus ou moins «refusé» de lui garder Aaron la veille de mes derniers examens, il agissait différemment. Dès que son petit pleurait, quoi que nous fassions, il allait le voir. Samedi matin, ça s'était passé pendant un câlin après les préliminaires. Dès qu'il l'avait entendu, il s'était levé et était parti le consoler. _

_«Ses dents lui font mal ! J'peux quand même pas le laisser !»_

Mais je trouvais que ce petit pleurait quand même très souvent ces temps ! Pourtant, le pédiatre l'avait rassuré qu'il n'avait rien, et il lui avait même donné de l'homéopathie à mettre dans le biberon pour le soulager. En vain. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir Edward que pour nous disputer. _Le manque de sommeil jouait forcément. Je découvrais que la vie avec un enfant n'était pas toujours de tout repos. _Edward semblait agacé en permanence, et c'était encore pire dès que nous évoquions le sujet «famille». _Je commençais à en avoir marre qu'il se sente toujours responsable de la discorde avec mon père ! _Apparemment, se lamenter était un état qui devait lui plaire puisqu'il le faisait très souvent !

Je m'habillais et rejoignais le salon pour lire un peu l'ouvrage que Corbero nous avait conseillé. Edward était assis sur le canapé, et jouait avec Aaron. Il le faisait rebondir sur ses cuisses et le petit riait en écoutant son père faire des petits bruits. Edward remontait ses jambes contre lui et y installait Aaron, avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur le nez. J'attrapais mon livre et l'ouvrais à la page cochée pour reprendre ma lecture.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as là ? Fais voir ? Fais voir à papa, bouge pas !

Je continuais ma lecture quand Edward s'exclamait.

- Oh putain !

Il effleurait de l'index une petit zone sous l'oreille gauche de son fils, penché dessus.

- Attends bouge pas !

Il posait son doigt sous le menton d'Aaron, pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière.

- Oh beh alors là on est mal !

Il l'inspectait méticuleusement.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?  
Je levais la tête de mon livre, encore un peu en rogne je devais bien l'avouer.

- J'crois qu'il est en train de nous faire la varicelle ! Regarde...

Je me penchais et apercevais une ligne de tout petits points rouges sous l'oreille du petit et dans son cou.

- Il avait pas ça avant la sieste ! Il a encore de la fièvre.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est tout le temps grincheux alors !

Il se levait rapidement, le petit dans les bras.

- Pour un petit qui a la varicelle, je l'ai pas trouvé chiant outre mesure moi !

Il quittait le salon, visiblement furieux, et réapparraissait deux minutes après avec un biberon et du paracétamol pour nourrisson.

- Allez Aaron bois ça... On va aller au docteur... comme ça il te donnera des médicaments pour que tu ne sois plus malade et moins grincheux !

_Je l'ai vexé... Bien sûr que tu l'as vexé, espèce de gourde en culotte ! T'as traîté son fils de grincheux ! _Edward enfilait son blouson et prenait son portefeuille, avant d'habiller chaudement Aaron et de lui mettre ses chaussures.

- Edward... Je n'ai pas voulu dire...

Mais il disparaissait de nouveau pour revenir avec le carnet de santé du petit.

- Oui, mais tu l'as dit, ce qui signifie que consciemment ou pas, une part de toi le pense !

Je me levais pour tenter de l'intercepter alors qu'il s'agitait, tapotant ses flancs.

- Putain elles sont où ces clés de merde ?

Il glissait sa main dans sa poche interne de veste.

- Ah c'est bon !

- Edward... Ecoute-moi... Je suis désolée... je... ne voulais pas...

Il reprenait Aaron qu'il avait installé sur le canapé entre des coussins et se dirigeait dans le couloir d'entrée. _Non, il ne va pas partir sur un malentendu comme ça ! Hors de question ! _

- Edward ! Ecoute-moi !

Il ouvrait la porte.

- Allez on y va ! A tout à l'heure !

Et il la claquait brutalement, sans demander son reste. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que j'entende la volvo reculer dans la petite allée et quitter le domicile.

_ET MERDE ! FAIT CHIER BORDEL ! _Quelque chose clochait. _Quelque chose s'était brisé. J'avais mal agis envers son fils. Mais depuis que je vivais dans ce pavillon, c'est comme si quelque chose m'oppressait. _Avant que je ne parte de chez Alice et Jazz', j'aimais notre relation de couple comme les autres. On se voit dès qu'on le peut, et on a les week-end pour faire l'amour... Ici, j'avais été immergée dans sa vie avec son fils, et je me sentais presque de trop. _Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était une intuition. J'avais débarqué dans sa vie, alors qu'il avait déjà ses petites habitudes avec Aaron. Ils devaient adapter leur «vie entre mecs» à ma présence... _

Je me sentais étrange depuis que j'étais ici, alors que ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours. A part sortir pour mes examens et recevoir ma mère et Phil à diner, je n'avais rien fait de particulier, ni n'étais plus sortie pour autre chose que les balades quotidiennes d'Aaron. _Pas de virée, pas de pot dans un bar... _J'attrapais mon portable et composais un texto pour ma meilleure amie.

**«Salut Angela, ça va ? Désolée de pas avoir pu t'attendre vendredi**

**à la sortie de la salle d'exam ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé! mais j'en doute pas!**

**J'aimerais bien sortir aujourd'hui... Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ?**

**xxx bella.»**

Je n'attendis pas deux minutes pour une réponse.

_**«Hey B. Ca fait longtemps mais je suppose que ton jules**_

_**ne te laisse plus sortir de sa chambre ^^ Ben est parti chez ses parents**_

_**pour la semaine, me laissant honteusement seule dans mon petit studio!**_

_**Si Edward veut bien te lâcher, tu pourrais venir, on pourrait passer une soirée**_

_**entre filles, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?»**_

J'acceptais rapidement et attrapais mon sac de cours dans lequel je mettais mes affaires. Je griffonnais un petit mot pour Edward.

_Angela m'a invitée ce soir, je vais passer la nuit chez elle sûrement.  
Ne m'attends pas. Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure..._

_J'ai comme l'impression d'être fatiguée... je pense toujours à Alice et ça_

_me fait de la peine de ne plus aller la voir, mais j'ai besoin de temps et j'espère_

_que tu le comprendras. Je sais que tu as raison, seulement, je n'arrive pas à y aller_

_et rester calme. Je reviens demain matin à la première heure,_

_tu me manques déjà. Pardonne-moi !_

Quelque chose manquait à ce mot. Ces phrases me semblaient tellement vides... tellement sans importance... _comme si le poids des mots était devenu insuffisant... _Alors, je prenais mon courage à deux mains, et rajoutais quatre mots qui semblaient donner tout son impact à ces lignes.

_Je t'aime. Bella._

Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'aimantais le mot sur la photo sur le frigo. _C'est la première fois. _Et si je l'avais pu, je l'aurais fait revenir maintenant pour qu'il le lise. _C'est comme se jeter à l'eau... avouer quelque chose de très intense. _Je l'aime, sincèrement.

**.**

Je me garais devant chez Angela et grimpais dans l'immeuble jusqu'au quatrième étage. Une légère musique en sourdine me parvenait et ma meilleure amie m'ouvrait avec un léger sourire.

- Salut ma belle ! Entre !

Elle avait déjà tout préparé pour une soirée pyjama parfaite comme nous en avions l'habitude : cochonneries à grignoter, sodas, pile de DVD, couvertures et canapé déplié avec des tas de coussins. _Un de nos passe-temps favoris étaient de nous affaler sur une multitude d'oreillers et de trouver la position parfaite et confortable, cette position qui fait que devoir se lever pour une raison X ou Y devenait une corvée ! _J'apercevais même deux bières.

- Ouh ! Angie ! Tu bois ?

- Pour mes parents, non ! Pour nous, c'est différent !

Elle fermait la porte à clé et décapsulait les bouteilles.

- Je suis contente de te voir ! Installe-toi !

- Je vais dans la salle de bains !

J'attrapais mon attirail et passais mon pyjama. Quand je revenais, Angela retirait la prise de son téléphone fixe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est une soirée avec ma meilleure amie ! Je m'assure qu'on ne soient pas dérangées !

- T'as raison !

Une dernière fois, anxieuse, je consultais mon portable. Pas de message d'Edward. Il n'était sans doute pas rentré. Puis, j'éteignais mon cellulaire et me calais dans le canapé. Angie passait son pyjama aussi et enclenchait un DVD, qu'on ne regarderait probablement pas parce qu'on papoterait bien trop ! _D'ailleurs, on choisissait toujours un film nul, comme ça, nous n'étions pas tentées de ne pas discuter ! _Elle ramenait sa petite table basse de salon à roulettes proche de nous et me tendait une bière et un paquet de chips.

- Tiens !

- Merci...  
Je prenais une gorgée de l'alcool et soupirais alors que le générique s'enclenchait.

- Ca va nous faire du bien ! A force de ne pas manger toutes ces saloperies, j'ai dû maigrir ! riait Angela.

- Tu sais que tu te plains d'une chose qui obsède 94% de la gent féminine ?

- C'est pas du tout mon cas, et je ne les envie pas ! Franchement Bella ! Comment peut-on vivre SANS chips, SANS pizza, SANS gâteaux apéros et SANS alcool ?

Nous éclations de rire.

- Et puis Ben ne s'en plaint pas !

- Veinarde !

Elle piochait dans le paquet de gâteaux au fromage.

- Edward est pinailleur à ce sujet ?

- Oh non pas vraiment... Depuis dix jours que je suis chez lui, si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai jamais vu faire des broccolis pour manger !

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il t'en fait un jour, quitte-le !

De nouveau, nous nous mettions à rire mais mon coeur se serrait.

- Ohoh... déception sentimentale ? Ca se passe bien au moins malgré l'absence de broccolis ?

- C'est le moment d'être honnête ?

Elle opinait en me fixant.

- Bien évidemment, tu peux me parler tu sais !

Je m'appuyais contre les oreillers.

- J'ai merdé !

- A quel sujet ?

- Aaron...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ben... C'est con hein et je sais que j'ai mal réagis... Mais la semaine dernière, j'ai gardé le petit pratiquement tous les jours... il était infernal dans le sens où il arrêtait pas de pleurer, de s'agiter... il a eu de la fièvre... enfin bon au final il couvait la varicelle...

- Il a la varicelle ?

- Edward a vu les boutons tout à l'heure, donc c'était sûrement sa période d'incubation... Il l'a emmené chez le pédiatre. Mais bon... en fait mercredi j'ai complètement raté l'épreuve et je voulais beaucoup bosser les deux autres pour me rattraper...

- Ouais... je vois ! Ensuite ?

- Edward devait partir signer son contrat jeudi soir. Le matin je me suis trouée sur la dissert de socio appliquée... Donc je me suis dit que j'allais réviser à fond pour compenser celle de vendredi. Edward a voulu me laisser Aaron qui était malade, et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais il a vu que ça m'emballait pas... Il est parti avec le petit, assez furieux en me disant «ouais c'est bon j'ai compris»... Le soir il est rentré, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, il s'est couché directement... On a passé le vendredi «au frais» on va dire... Puis bon, on s'est rabibochés mais l'un comme l'autre avons bien évité le sujet... mais il m'en veut encore, je le sens... Il ne m'a plus rien demandé par rapport au gamin, même pas de le prendre dans les bras quand il préparait à manger... Quand je lui proposais, il disait : non, c'est bon je m'en occupe de mon fils !

- Il a la rancune tenace...

J'opinais.

- Y a aussi eu les photos...

- Raconte...

- On a fait une séance de photos avec son appareil pour nous... Il m'a pris avec Aaron sous tous les angles possibles... Je les ai pris aussi, puis on a fait une photo tous les trois, et d'autres photos tous les deux... Je lui en avais demandé tu vois pour avoir... Il m'a fait imprimer pratiquement toutes celles avec Aaron, et presque aucune de nous deux...

- Un malentendu ?

- Je crois pas... En fait j'en sais rien... Il m'a dit qu'il avait cru que j'en voulais avec son petit aussi... Ma mère est venue manger... Quand elle a vu la photo, elle m'a reparlé de ma présence auprès d'Aaron... ce que ça peut impliquer pour Edward qui est tout seul avec lui...

- Un espèce de substitut de mère ?

- Ouais... quelque chose comme ça... Mais je ne me vois pas lui dire cash : écoute, j'ai que 19 ans, j'peux pas être la mère d'Aaron !

Angela se frottait le visage.

- En même temps, tu es auprès d'eux... C'est sûrement la première fois depuis qu'il a son gosse qu'il a une copine... Ca doit être étrange pour lui... Il a quelqu'un sur qui il peut se reposer... Il a sûrement voulu se dégager un peu de temps pour lui...

- Ca je le comprends... mais j'te jure que j'en ai chié pour mes révisions...

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non... J'me voyais pas y aller la bouche en coeur : excuse-moi, vous êtes bien mignons mais j'voudrais bosser !

- Il l'aurait compris !

- Je sais... Mais le truc c'est qu'il est pas sorti pour aller branler tu vois... Il avait des raisons : sa formation, son contrat, des réunions avec son futur responsable...

- Il n'a peut-être pas réalisé que toi tu avais des examens... Lui il pouvait «s'en foutre», il sait qu'il n'y reviendra pas ! Il a p'tètre pas pigé que pour toi, c'était différent ! En plus t'es une élève sérieuse, t'as bossé tout au long des semaines... Il s'imaginait peut-être que tes révisions seraient moins importantes que les autres...

- Ouais... peut-être... Mais je ne sais pas comment te dire... Y a pas que ça... C'est un tout... J'ai l'impression de ne plus sortir que pour faire des trucs pour Aaron... Sa balade, l'emmener au pédiatre, aller aux examens...

- Tu étouffes ?

_Ca m'était difficile de l'admettre, mais c'était effectivement mon sentiment._

- Un peu... Ca fait un peu... comment dire ? Metro, boulot, dodo !

- Avec un bébé, c'est pas facile...

- Je sais...

Angela reposait sa bière et me tendait une part de pizza.

- Tu es bien en couple avec lui au moins ?

- Oui bien sûr... A part quelques petites chamailleries mais c'est normal... Je sais qu'il me dit ça pour que je retrouve Alice et mon père... Il fait des efforts, je lui en suis reconnaissante...

- Ca ne lui fait certainement pas plaisir de te voir en froid avec ta soeur... Il a bon coeur...

- Je sais... Je l'aime !

- Il t'aime aussi !

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit...

Angela, qui mordait dans sa pizza, manquait s'étouffer.

- Jamais ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui...

Elle écarquillait les yeux, visiblement surprise.

- Des fois... on y est... presque ! Mais il s'arrête toujours avant !

- C'est quand même bizarre ! J'veux dire... Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi... Ben n'entend parler que de toi...

- Le résultat est qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit...

- Il n'ose peut-être pas... Tu lui as dit toi ?

- Tout à l'heure avant de venir, je lui ai laissé un mot comme il est chez le pédiatre et à la fin j'ai marqué «je t'aime».

- Alors il te le dira en rentrant... suffit parfois de se lancer... Je l'ai dit à Ben et il me l'a dit après, sinon c'était pareil ! Les mecs sont un peu chochottes quand il s'agit de s'engager et de dire de telles choses !

- T'as sûrement raison...

_C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait mangé me le dire, j'avais cru déceler chez lui une certaine timidité, assez touchante d'ailleurs ! _

- Et toi avec Ben alors ? Ca avance ?

- Je l'adore ! Il est génial ! Il me correspond tout à fait, je l'ai présenté à mes parents ! Ils l'adorent ! Et aux prochaines vacances, je vais en vacances chez les siens !

- Huumm attention ! Grosse étape ça hein !

- M'en parle pas ! J'angoisse déjà de savoir comment je vais m'habiller !

J'éclatais de rire et posais ma bière sur la table avant de tapoter la joue de mon amie.

- Ma Angela devient une femme ! Sniff !

Nous nous mettions à rire comme des petites folles et elle me balançait un coussin en pleine tête, ce à quoi je ripostais vigoureusement. _Y a pas à dire, y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne soirée avec une bonne copine et des p'tites cochonneries ! _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

- C'est bien une varicelle qu'il nous fait ! Vous l'avez eu ?

- Oui ! Quand j'étais petit, ma soeur me l'avait donné !

- Bien, vous êtes immunisé ! Je vous conseille d'éviter de sortir avec lui au plus possible, il sera très contagieux pendant sept jours environ. Dès que les boutons seront secs, ça ira...

Le pédiatre complétait son ordonnance.

- Vous lui donnerez du paracétamol et vous lui passerez cette crème sur les boutons, ça le soulagera d'éventuelles démangeaisons. Les boutons vont sortir très rapidement !

- Ouais... Déjà il en avait pas autant tout à l'heure !

- D'ici deux heures, ils devraient tous avoir percés. Les plus douloureux sont ceux sur le cuir chevelu et les parties génitales, vous veillerez à ce qu'il ne les touche pas trop...

- D'accord !

_En gros, le plaisir masculin du grattage de zizi va t'être interdit mon bonhomme ! _

- Evitez de le confier à un adulte qui ne l'a pas attrapé. Ca peut avoir de grosses conséquences quand cette maladie est contractée par des personnes plus âgées.

- Merci docteur ! Et le traitement là c'est compatible avec ses cachets pour ses convulsions et le reste ?

- Oui, tout à fait ! Mais si à cause de la fièvre il refait une convulsion, vous nous l'amenez immédiatement !

- Très bien... Merci !

- Je vous en prie ! Ses dents, ça pousse ?

Je rhabillais Aaron qui s'agitait et réglais le docteur. _Mon job tombait à point !_

- Une du bas a percé !

- C'est le plus gros du travail qui est fait ! C'est pas bien agréable... Si en plus il a la varicelle par-dessus, je vous promets de belles nuits blanches mon cher ami !

- On fera avec...

_C'est Bella qui ne sera pas très contente ! Tant pis, je dormirai sur le canapé ! _Le docteur me raccompagnait à la porte.

- Voilà ! Rentrez bien et laissez-le au chaud surtout !

- Bien sûr !

Je quittais le cabinet et parcourais le hall de l'hôpital.

- Edward ?

Je me retournais en entendant la voix de Carlisle. _J'ai une de ces poisses moi bordel ! A chaque fois que je viens, je le croise ! _

- Salut...

Mon père s'approchait dans sa blouse blanche.

- Salut Aaron ! C'est papi ! Tu me reconnais ?

- Bien sûr qu'il te reconnaît ! Il est pas idiot !

Carlisle effleurait la main de mon fils.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Varicelle !

- Il vaut mieux qu'il te la fasse maintenant !

- Je sais... Corvalev vient de me l'expliquer !

- Bien... Tu l'as eu en même temps que Rosalie donc ça ira !

- Je sais ! Bon... Tu m'excuses mais je vais le ramener au chaud !

- Evidemment, pardon, je vous retarde ! J'espère le revoir bientôt...

- Pour l'instant, il doit se reposer...

- Edward...

- J'dois y aller ! Bella m'attend ! Embrasse maman pour moi !

- Je le ferai !

- Merci !

Je reprenais ma route et retournais à ma voiture pour repartir. _Je déteste le croiser, parce qu'il se croit obligé de me faire la conversation... Evidemment, avec tous ces infirmiers et praticiens autour de lui, il a plutôt intérêt à faire bonne figure ! _

Je conduisais, furieux. Je voulais également parler à Bella quand je serai au pavillon ! _J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec nous... Elle était distante, presque désireuse de ne pas s'impliquer ou être impliquée d'une quelconque façon que ce soit avec Aaron... _Je n'avais jamais pensé que la présence de mon fils la gênait à ce point... Mais si c'était le cas, il allait nous falloir en parler, parce que je ne peux pas abandonner Aaron ! Et j'aime Bella... Je ne veux pas non plus la laisser tomber ! Bien que ça me paraisse évident que si un choix était à faire... _ben... je ne pourrais pas abandonner mon fils ! _

Mais je ne voulais pas que cela se produise ! Jamais ! _Parce que si on veut vivre une histoire avec moi, il faut accepter le petit ! _Mais il faut en parler! Trouver un équilibre, faire des concessions... Je me garais devant la maison et aperçus une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Kim se levait et embrassait ma joue.

- Ca fait une heure que je sonne, personne ne répond !

- Bella n'est pas là ?  
Kim s'immobilisait.

- Elle vit chez toi ?

- Oui... mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'abord ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Oh Aaron ! Beurk, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Varicelle !

- Ooh ! Moi aussi je l'ai eu quand j'étais gamine !

- Dommage... marmonnais-je entre mes dents en ouvrant la porte.

Le pavillon était plongé dans le noir et j'allumais l'entrée.

- Bella ? T'es là ?

Mais personne ne me répondait. Elle doit être sortie faire une course... Kim entrait dans la cuisine et allumait la lumière alors que je retirais le manteau d'Aaron et ses chaussures pour les mettre dans le placard de l'entrée.

- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi surtout ! grognais-je

- Merci !

Sa voix fluette me transperçait les oreilles. Lorsque je la rejoignais dans la pièce, elle fixait notre photo à trois et serrait son poing droit.

- Ca te plaît pas ?

- T'espères quoi avec elle, Cullen ?

- Etre en couple et être heureux !

- C'est pas la mère de ton gosse, j'te signale !

- Et alors ? Rien n'empêche qu'on s'adapte tous les trois, qu'elle et moi soyons heureux et qu'Aaron puisse avoir son soutien !

- Elle est trop jeune ! Trop immature !

- J'ai son âge !

- Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Toi, t'as la famille en toi ! Pas elle !

- Tu ne la connais pas !

- Oui, mais je vois aussi qu'elle est partie sans te le dire ! Moi, je ne te ferai jamais ça !

- Elle a dû laisser un mot...

Je regardais sur la table, le frigo, le plan de travail, la table du salon, rien.

- Elle ne doit pas être loin ! Puis j'ai pas à la fliquer ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut...

Elle haussait les épaules et s'affalait sur le canapé.

- T'as à boire ?

- Tu te sers toute seule !

Elle se relevait pour prendre un verre de coca et retournait au salon.

- Ecoute Kim, ça me gène que tu sois là !

- On se connait bien toi et moi, je connais même tout ton corps... Alors ne me fais pas le coup du «je suis fidèle à ma compagne, elle est jalouse, etc etc»...

Je soupirais, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu roder...

- Oh j'ai fait un petit voyage pour m'aérer !

- Mes félicitations !

- Edward... Ne sois pas si désagréable... Tu ne te plaignais pas de ma présence y a deux ans, pas vrai ? Tu te rappelles bien quand tu posais ton p'tit cul sur le sable et que je venais entre tes jambes quand Heidi était en retard ou occupée avec James... Moi, je n'ai pas oublié ! Ni toi, ni ton sexe idéal !

- La ferme !

**::..**

Deux heures du mat'... Bella n'est toujours pas rentrée ! _Elle est injoignable ! Son portable est éteint ! _Peut-être avait-elle été chez Alice pour parler ? _Elle m'aurait prévenue... Elle m'aurait appelé... Pourquoi elle répond pas putain ? _Mon coeur se serrait, nouant mes entrailles. _Elle a p'tètre rencontré quelqu'un... Elle en a eu marre de nos disputes et s'est barrée... _

Je tentais de me raisonner. _Non, Bella n'est pas comme ça ! Pas du tout même ! _Je m'allongeais sur le sofa, tentant de fermer les yeux. Je me réveillais en sursaut toutes les demi-heures, persuadé d'avoir entendu la porte claquer. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve... une hallucination... _Et toutes les demi-heures, je tentais de la joindre à nouveau, laissant un énième message.

- Bella c'est Edward... Ecoute... Là il est presque 5h du matin et j'commence vraiment à flipper ! Rappelle-moi dès que t'as ce message ! J'vais essayer d'appeler Angela pour savoir si elle t'a vu...

Je raccrochais et composais le numéro d'Angela. _Messagerie aussi ! _PUTAIN ! J'inspirais, me levais boire un verre de lait, et me rallongeais, mon coeur palpitant des mauvais scénarios qui se jouaient dans ma tête. _Accident, sortie, panne de voiture dans un coin isolé, mauvaise rencontre... tromperies... _et je fermais les yeux sur cet homme sans visage qui aurait mis les pattes sur ma petite-amie... Elle criait son prénom en jouissant, lui murmurant un «je t'aime» qui me donnait envie de vomir.

_Bella... Reviens... _

**..**

Aussi, lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, je me levais rapidement. Bella entrait dans la cuisine.

- Edward ?

- Putain Bella ! T'étais où ?

Elle arquait un sourcil. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

- Heh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive hein ?

- Bordel mais putain ! J'ai flippé toute la nuit, t'étais injoignable ! J't'ai appelé toutes les heures !

- C'est vraiment pas la peine de gueuler ! J'suis plus une petite fille !

_Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus faut pas que je flippe ?_

- J'étais chez Angela ! D'ailleurs, tu dois bien le savoir parce que je t'avais laissé un mot !

- Ah ouais ? Ben j'voudrais bien savoir où !

- Il était là, sur le frigo !

- Y avait rien !

- Je t'ai laissé un mot ! J'en suis certaine !

- Dis plutôt que t'as oublié !

Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et un sanglot roulait sur sa joue.

- J'peux pas l'oublier ce mot...

- T'étais avec un autre ? C'est ça ?

De nouveaux pleurs roulaient sur son visage.

- NON ! MERDE ! ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE PUTE, BORDEL !

_Pourquoi elle pleure alors ?_

- CE PUTAIN DE MOT ETAIT SUR CE FRIGO ! MAINTENANT SI T'AS CHOISI D'IGNORER CE QUE J'Y AI MARQUE, JE N'Y PEUX RIEN MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS M'ACCUSER DE NE PAS T'AVOIR ECRIT CA ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Je m'approchais mais elle reculait.

- Il n'y avait rien du tout sur ce frigo, tu m'entends ? Rien ! J'te le jure sur la tête d'Aaron !

Elle reniflait et se mordait la lèvre.

- SI ! Y AVAIT UN PUTAIN DE MOT POUR TE DIRE QUE JE PASSAIS LA SOIREE ET LA NUIT CHEZ ANGELA POUR UNE SOIREE ENTRE FILLES ! ET Y AVAIT AUSSI CES CONNERIES D'EXCUSES POUR CE QUI S'EST PASSE ET Y AVAIT AUSSI CE QUI TE FAIT PEUR !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Elle a dû boire un peu avec Angela et elle a la gueule de bois..._

- JE SAIS QUE CE MOT ETAIT LA ! PARCE QUE J'Y AI MARQUE QUE JE T'AIME BORDEL ! JE T'AIME ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI CRU ECRIRE CA ? VRAIMENT ?

_Je... elle m'aime ? Elle a marqué ça ? Mais... il est où ce mot ? _

Elle s'essuyait les yeux.

- Bella...

- Je comprends que ça te fasse peur, parce que la vérité c'est que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Alors soit, tu n'oses pas, soit tu ne m'aimes pas...

- Mais Bella, comment peux-tu croire que je ne t'...

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrait sur Kim qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Salut les amoureux ! Alors tu vois qu'elle est rentrée... Oh... je tombe mal ?

Une larme bruyante s'échappait de ma compagne. Aaron se mettait à pleurer au même moment. _Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Y a tout qui cumule aujourd'hui ! _

- Edward... je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je vais... J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça... A nous deux... à ce que t'attends de moi pour Aaron et à ce que je suis capable de lui donner ou non... J'ai... je... je vais partir...

_Non... NON ! _

- NON BELLA !

J'attrapais son poignet mais elle me le retirait immédiatement.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... J'ai besoin d'une pause entre nous...

Elle levait ses yeux sanglotant vers moi... _suppliante... implorante... et ses mots qui me revenaient en tête «réfléchir à tout ça... à nous deux... A ce que t'attends de moi pour Aaron et à ce que je suis capable de lui donner ou non...»_

Elle me renvoyait au visage ce que je craignais : avoir confondu les choses...

Mon coeur se brisait, mais je crois aussi que j'avais besoin de savoir où j'en étais, qui je sais et ce que je veux et j'attends de la femme qui partagera ma vie...

- D'accord...

Elle attrapait son sac qu'elle avait posé dans le hall et quittait l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie, m'y laissant seul avec Kim et les pleurs de mon fils.

_Elle est partie... C'est fini... _


	29. Chapter 28 : Il s'en va

_**Bonsoir/jour tout le monde!**_

_**C'est pas souvent que je fais ça ces temps, mettre un chapitre en avance. Mais là, j'en avais envie, va savoir pourquoi! Comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je peux me le permettre !**_

Les reviews ont encore pété cette fois... 118... C'est juste ENORME ! Vous me récompensez tellement... ... Merci infiniment à :

_**slakware, Coeur2crystal, 35nanou, lyparleor, Roxanne, isabellamisa, lapiaf8, Nanoulaet, alicia38, halay, oliveronica massen cullen, choubidou. lily, Ludivine28, lily-pixie, Coco-des-iles, Juliet1802, Ptiteaurel, Anna-Maria34000, jyuxyxx, C0rnii, Hell'Ninie, Pupuce0078, SurreyFr, PtitLu, Micka33, LolaMiSweetlove, **__**Lunenoire83**__** (**__me faire pendre, moi ? Voyons... voyons voyons lol__**), Anne, CaroThePriincess, FeliciaD, vavounette, DavidaCullen, mmccg, auredronya, Lemoniaque, melanie38, nymphadora15, Dreams-Twilight, calimero59, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, vinie65, Charloon', NiniWeasley, Luneblanche, Cullen's family, Fan de twilight, katner, catiuski, Nadalexx, tonie, Morgane, Elodie13, Clairouille59, Atchoum16, BonaVenture, fan-par-hasard21, Nane2Bru, twilight-poison, adeline73100, Mariefandetwilight, beatrice, Aniil, sufferliness, ayana, twilight007, Habswifes, Grazie, Tinga Bella, aureliejeux81, twilight-I-love-you, ForgiveMeAgain, aelita48, Aude77, lia3011, Letmesign23, Kriistal, Aliice, Pierard85, chouchoumag, l'auteure de la review sans pseudo, Em81, emy299, majea, douudounord, bella'stewart, lena -lna933-, Lareveuse15, emichlo, erika shoval, fanany, mathildeD, sandmabe, Titie, Ilonka, IsabellaMasenCullen, mel031, Rosabella01, tacha vaillant, veronika crepuscule, tiphaine martin, cchope, **__**titdily **__**(**__Navrée d'avoir plombé ta soirée mdr... oui je vois ce que tu veux dire... En fait, j'essaie de faire des choses et des réactions que chacun d'entre nous pourrait vivre... histoire de sincérité je suppose!__**), Lenerol, Annouk, **__**Brand0fHeroine**__** (**__Moi aussi j'te fais un GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOS bisous comme ça ma fillette!__**), Magicvanille, Hurrican-Bells, mamoure21, Amandine, EstL, chriwyatt, camille, sarinette60, Samystère, Melliii et lucie62170. **_

_**/!\**__** Je vous rappelle que le meurtre est passible de prison hein... Rappelez-vous en quand vous aurez peut-être envie de me dépecer! **__**/!\**___

_**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =))**_

_**Bonne semaine ! **_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**take care of you ! **_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Je ne savais plus où aller, ni comment faire. _J'ai quitté Edward, je me suis disputée avec Alice... Je n'ai plus de toit... _Angela avait décidé hier de partir chez ses parents aujourd'hui pour notre petite semaine de repos post-examens. _Peut-être pourrais-je aller chez Renée moi aussi ? _Mais en m'arrêtant à la gare pour acheter un billet, je réalisais que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour ça... _Si j'allais chez Alice et Jazz', je pourrais récupérer ma carte bleue que j'avais laissé dans ma chambre le soir où j'étais partie... _Voilà pourquoi j'attendais devant le portail, assise sur le capot de ma voiture. _Ils sont là, leurs voitures sont là et du salon je percevais une petite lampe allumée. _Ils font leur vie, elle a recommencé autour de ce bébé, sans la petite soeur. _De toute façon, si je n'étais pas partie l'autre soir, ils auraient fini par me demander de le faire : un bébé, une intimité, une vie de famille sans la tatie... Normal ! _En passant, j'avais repéré un petit hôtel peu coûteux. Il me restait suffisamment pour y passer deux nuits, attendre que mon beau-frère et ma soeur partent travailler, venir faire mes bagages et récupérer mon argent, et commencer à chercher une petite chambre à louer. Et si ce n'était pas envisageable, je demanderai à Angela de m'accueillir chez elle quelques temps, le temps de me trouver un job pour une petite rente d'argent, et de rebondir.

_Je réalisais alors ce qu'avait vécu Edward. Faire des économies, tout le temps, partout. Calculer chaque centime, pour ne pas dépenser au hasard... _

Mon ventre se nouait sur place et je vis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Alice apparaissait dans un peignoir rose pâle épais et en chaussettes. _Elle m'a manquée. Elle me manque toujours. _La pluie tombait mais ma soeur me regardait, incrédule.

- Bella ?

Puis elle descendit les trois petites marches qui montaient au perron et traversait l'allée bétonnée, toujours en chaussettes, marchant dans les flaques d'eau. _Alors, tout s'effaçait. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, et lui confier à quel point je me sentais mal. Lui avouer ma haine quand j'avais vu Charlie, mes angoisses de garder Aaron, et ma séparation avec Edward ! _Je voulais qu'elle me conseille, qu'elle me dise quoi faire. Je voulais retrouver ma soeur ! Je descendis du capot de la voiture et courrais vers elle, franchissant le portail rapidement. Nous nous percutâmes de plein fouet et je me retrouvais dans ses bras qui me serraient si forts que je crus bien mourir étouffée, ou du moins écraser Mini-Whitlock !

- Bella ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir... Si tu savais ! Je te demande pardon !

Je me laissais aller contre elle, autorisant les larmes à me submerger sans honte. Alice me câlinait et me berçait sur place de petits mouvements tendres, sa main passant dans mes cheveux.

- Plus jamais ça Bella ! Ne pars plus jamais comme ça !

Je me reculais pour voir son visage éprouvé et ses yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à pleurer.

- Alors ne me fais plus jamais ça, Alice... plus jamais...

Elle me reprenait contre elle.

- Tu as ma parole ! C'était une si mauvaise idée mais j'ai cru égoïstement que... que la nouvelle allait... allait alléger le moment... que l'espace d'un repas, nous n'aurions parlé que de ce bébé... Au final, maman a hurlé sur papa tout ce qu'elle pouvait, qui lui aussi a hurlé tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Je renforçais ma prise sur elle. Elle embrassait ma joue.

- J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu partir... J'espérais tellement que tu ailles chez Edward...

Mon coeur retombait alors dans mon ventre, tordant mes intestins violemment, et la boule dans ma gorge se serrait avec tant d'intensité que j'aurais voulu l'arracher.

- C'est fini avec Edward...

Elle se reculait, encadrant mon visage de ses mains froides.

- Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Viens... Viens, tu vas tout me raconter...

Elle m'entraînait alors à la maison, me ramenant dans ce lieu familier et chaleureux et après nous être chacunes douchées, je m'installais dans le canapé avec elle pour lui raconter de A à Z comment l'histoire s'était terminée...

_**..::..**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Bella m'a quitté. _Une pause. _La pause, c'est toujours la bonne excuse ! _Elle ne veut plus de moi... Elle ne veut plus de nous... _J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça me pendait au nez. Ma présence a entièrement disloqué sa famille. Avec son beau-frère, d'abord, puis son père naturellement. Et sa soeur pour finir. _Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule personne... Beaucoup trop ! _Deux jours qu'elle a déboulé dans la cuisine, me hurlant toutes nos erreurs. Nous étions passés au travers de tout... _j'étais passé en travers de tout... lui confier Aaron à garder, lui faire découvrir au quotidien ma vie de père l'avait sûrement effrayée. _Oui, mais je dois m'occuper de mon fils moi, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je ne peux pas le laisser pleurer, encore moins quand il fait ses dents et la varicelle en même temps ! _Aaron pleure à cause de ça, ben oui il a de quoi ! _

Tout était parti en couilles à cause de ce mot que je n'avais pas trouvé. _Etait-ce un prétexte pour allumer le feu aux poudres ? _J'avais cherché partout. Sous le frigo, sous les meubles. Aucune trace de ce fichu papier. _«Je t'aime»... _Moi aussi je l'aime. Mais j'avais peur qu'elle croit que ce soit trop tôt. Mais de toute façon, je l'avais confrontée à tout bien trop tôt : une vie avec un bébé, une existence où il faut avancer non pas comme un étudiant, mais comme quelqu'un qui cherche un job de toute urgence, une assistante sociale qui met la pression... _d'ailleurs cette fichue assistante, il lui faut tant de temps pour rendre une décision ? _

Je rangeais l'appartement et étendais les bodys du petit sur le fil que j'avais improvisé fil à linge. Une corde en plastique étirée entre deux crochets ayant servi à installer des cadres auparavant. _J'ai aucun cadre à accrocher t'façon... _J'attachais le dernier pyjama, profitant du sommeil de mon fils qui prolongeait sa nuit et attrapais la panière ronde pour la ramener dans la salle de bains quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bordel Kim ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ?

Elle souriait niaisement, et refermait l'entrée.

- Voyons Edward, toi et moi sommes de vieux amis !

- Certainement pas, non !

Elle s'approchait et me plaquait contre le mur face à la porte d'entrée, toujours souriante. Ses bras tendus autour de ma tête, elle laissait glisser son index dans l'encolure de ma chemise.

- Comment va Bella ?

Je la repoussais mais dans un geste assuré, elle m'empêcha tout mouvement.

- T'as de ses nouvelles ?

- Arrête de jouer avec ça, Kim ! Ca ne me plaît pas !

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle détachait le bouton de mon haut.

- ARRETE !

Ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et descendirent sur mon torse, jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon.

- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, ni toi ni tes mains sur mon corps...

Je déglutissais et lorsqu'elle levait les yeux vers moi, j'aperçus ses yeux dilatés. _Oh merde putain ! _

- Kim, tu t'es droguée ?

Elle éclatait de rire et pressait son corps contre le mien, son index sur ma bouche.

- Toi aussi tu le faisais hein... Tu te rappelles quand Heidi et moi nous occupions de toi ?

Sa main droite se posait brutalement sur mon pénis. _Merde putain ! Elle est complètement défoncée ! _Je sentais ses doigts malaxer ma virilité. Elle léchait le lobe de mon oreille et le mordillait. Je la repoussais.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand je te prenais dans ma bouche... Tu étais si excité, prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment... Tu te souviens de ma langue qui montait et descendait sur ton manche...

Rapidement, elle revint à la charge.

- Kim... Arrête ça !

Je tentais d'arracher sa main de mon calebar mais elle serrait fortement, me provoquant une grande douleur.

- Aïe putain mais t'es malade !

Elle se fit minaudante et ouvrait son chemisier pour me dévoiler ses seins dans un soutien-gorge bien trop petit.

- T'en as envie... Je suis là pour toi maintenant que Miss-Précieuse ne t'aime plus... D'ailleurs, très touchant son petit mot. Toutes ces excuses, ce «je t'aime»... m'ont donné envie de gerber ! Elle n'est pas pour toi !

Je la repoussais violemment. _ELLE A QUAND MEME PAS FAIT CA ?_

- TU AS PRIS CE PUTAIN DE MOT ?

Elle se rapprochait de nouveau, alors que la colère s'ancrait violemment en moi.

- Barre-toi Kim ! MAINTENANT ! BARRE-TOI AVANT QUE J'FASSE QUELQUE CHOSE QUI POURRAIT MAL SE...

Ses yeux se fronçaient et elle me plaquait violemment contre le mur, ma tête cognant légèrement contre le plâtre. _Wooow putaaaaain ! _

- KIM !

Sans préambule, elle enfourna sa langue dans ma bouche et sa main gauche dans mon pantalon. Je détournais la tête, tentant d'oublier la douleur et le vertige qui me prenait, mais sa force me désarçonnait. Je tentais de la repousser, vainement. _C'est rare, mais parfois consommer des substances donne cette impression de force... je ne le savais que trop bien ! _Elle me masturbait, me griffant et de sa main droite attrapait un petit sachet dans sa poche qu'elle m'agitait sous le nez.

_Des comprimés de MDMA. De l'ecstasy... _

- J'ai ramené ça de mon petit voyage au nouveau Mexique... J'en ai récupéré pour toi... Tu vas voir, elle est comme t'aime !

Elle déchirait le sachet avec ses dents et attrapait un comprimé blanc avant de me le passer sur les lèvres.

_La drogue, tout ce contre quoi j'ai lutté depuis ma cure. Depuis mon fils. Mon fils qui dort, à dix mètres d'ici, de cette scène. Mon bébé... _Je tournais la tête mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur...

_Denali... MERDE MERDE MERDE ! _Kim l'observait, la main dans mon pantalon et le comprimé entre les doigts au niveau de mon visage.

- Ooohh mais c'est Madame Denaliii ! Edward, t'as vu ? C'est Madame Denaliii !

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT QUE LUI LAISSER CET ENFANT ETAIT UNE FOLIE !

_Et les Fonzianetti... _

- Edward... Comment...

_Et Rosalie et Emmett... _

_OH MERDEEEE ! _Immédiatement, je poussais Kim, la faisant tomber au sol et reboutonnais mon pantalon.

- Miss Denali ! Je... c'est une méprise, elle est venue ce matin, elle a de l'ecstasy !

Derrière elle, Rosalie avait sa main à sa bouche et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Emmett, lui, la maintenait contre lui, me fixant la bouche ouverte. Les Fonzianetti semblaient satisfaits.

- Miss Denali ! Vous comptez REELLEMENT laisser notre petit-fils à cet énergumène ? Alors quoi ? Il aurait consommé ces cachets et se serait occupé de l'enfant ensuite ? J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie de votre part ! Soyez efficace ! Vous voyez bien que ses fréquentations sont malsaines ! Ces gens qui se droguent n'ont aucune limite, et aucune morale !

_Non... NON ! _

- Miss Denali, je vous en prie ! Ecoutez-moi, je vous JURE que...

Elle fermait les yeux et soupirait. Derrière, Rosalie se mettait à pleurer sans retenue... _comme le jour où je m'étais fait arrêter... _Le cauchemar envahissait ma tête, mais pour une toute autre raison.

_Aaron._

- Monsieur Cullen, j'en ai assez vu ! En l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux décemment pas laisser cet enfant entre vos mains...

_NON ! Non pas ça ! Non ! Pas mon fils ! _ Comme s'il avait compris, mon enfant se mit à pleurer à cet instant dans sa chambre. Tanya s'emparait d'un papier et d'un stylo.

- J'ordonne le retrait immédiat du petit Aaron Cullen de la garde d'Edward Anthony Cullen.

Elle signait le papier et me le tendait mais je le balançais alors qu'elle allait dans la chambre chercher mon fils. Je me lançais à sa poursuite.

- Attendez ! Non ! Je vous en prie ! C'est une méprise ! Kim est venue, elle est droguée, ses pupilles sont dilatées ! C'est elle qui a amené ce sachet ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne me prenez pas Aaron !

Mais elle me toisait, ouvrait la porte et sans plus de délicatesse, attrapait Aaron dans son lit. Le visage couvert de petits boutons, il pleurait, machonnant sa manche de pyjama. Les larmes me submergeaient.

_C'est la dernière fois que je le vois ! _

- Tanya ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en conjure... Laissez-le moi !

Aaron gémissait et me tendait les bras alors que l'assistante sociale s'affairait et remplissait la vanity du petit avec plusieurs habits pris au hasard. Elle se retournait vers moi.

- Vous aviez sa garde Monsieur Cullen... Je vous l'avais accordé... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous gâchiez tout ?

- S'il vous plaît... Ecoutez-moi...

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Les faits sont trop graves ! Les Fonzianetti, votre soeur, votre meilleur ami et moi-même avons vu la scène ! Ce n'est pas un climat sain pour votre petit !

- Faites des tests ! Vous verrez que je suis clean ! C'est Kim, elle est détraquée ! Elle...

Mais Tanya quittait la chambre avec le sac sans m'écouter davantage et revenait dans le hall où les Fonzianetti s'enlaçaient en souriant. Rosalie pleurait tout son soul, et Emmett tentait de la réconforter, mais le regard qu'il me lançait était rempli de haine. Kim, elle, observait la scène, totalement avachie. Tanya attrapait son portable et composait un numéro alors que les Fonzianetti s'approchaient pour prendre Aaron... Mon fils continuait de pleurer et je m'approchais à mon tour.

- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !

Tanya se reculait de nous trois, avec le bébé.

- Faites établir un formulaire pour informer que Monsieur Cullen voit la garde de son fils lui être retirée le temps d'une nouvelle instruction. Tous les droits de l'enfant iront à sa soeur Rosalie Cullen pour trente jours reconductibles !

_Rosalie... Rosalie va avoir mon bébé ! _Miss Denali raccrochait son téléphone alors que le père de Heidi rugissait.

- QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?

Il bousculait Tanya.

- VOUS VOUS CALMEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! ECOUTEZ-MOI BIEN MAINTENANT MONSIEUR FONZIANETTi ! Je suis au courant de deux choses désormais : un, je ne laisse pas un enfant ici tant que la situation n'est pas éclaircie, mais deux, je ne confie pas un enfant à une personne capable de proférer des menaces, de faire pression avec ses relations, et de m'imposer des délais dans mon PROPRE travail !

La mère de Heidi ripostait.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LE CONFIER A SA SOEUR ! ELLE LE LUI RAMENERA DES QUE VOUS AVEZ LE DOS TOURNE ! IL TRAVAILLE POUR ELLE !

- Non ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, Monsieur Cullen est suspendu de ses fonctions d'agent de sécurité durant le temps de l'enquête. Il se tiendra à distance de 100m de son fils, une ordonnance d'éloignement sera délivrée par le juge en attendant une nouvelle décision !

Elle attrapait de nouveau son portable sous les protestations de mes anciens beaux-parents.

_Une ordonnance d'éloignement... une suspension de fonction... _

_Je n'aurais plus Aaron... Aaron s'en va..._

- Allô ? Oui ici Miss Denali, assistante sociale ! Je vous prierai de venir au domicile de monsieur Edward Cullen pour que je puisse retirer légalement l'enfant de son père... Oui... Non, mais venez... Et emmenez un fourgon. J'ai ici une personne qui détient de la drogue, des cachets d'ecstasy je crois... Merci !

Puis, elle tendit Aaron à ma soeur qui le prenait contre elle et le câlinait, tout en pleurant.

- Shhh... Je suis là c'est fini...

Miss Denali me lisait un texte sur tout ce tralala, mais je n'en avais cure, rivé sur Aaron.

- Je veux le prendre ! Une dernière fois...

- Non monsieur Cullen !

_Je ne pourrais plus le sentir contre moi... plus le serrer dans mes bras... _Les larmes brûlaient ma peau et très vite, j'entendis la sirène de la police. Alors, tout se nouait, parce que je prenais conscience que chaque seconde me rapprochait de l'instant où Aaron allait s'en aller. Lorsque les quatre gendarmes rentrèrent, Tanya leur désignèrent Kim. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle se faisait coffrer. Puis, Miss Denali tendit au chef un papier.

_Aaron s'en va... _

- Je vous convoquerai très rapidement Edward, pour vous informer de tout ce qui va se passer durant ces trente jours !

Tout se passa très vite. Elle reprit Aaron dans ses bras et après que les flics aient embarqué Kim, elle fit sortir Rose du pavillon avec la vanity de mon fils. _Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de ma soeur, empreint d'une émotion évidente... _Les Fonzianetti étaient furieux.

- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ A QUI VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ AU MOINS ?

Le chef de police soupirait.

- VOUS VOUS CALMEZ OU JE VOUS METS AU COFFRE !

Emmett s'approchait de moi et dans un dernier geste, je voulus embrasser Aaron. Mais Tanya se reculait, croyant sûrement que je voulais le lui prendre de force.

- Je veux juste l'embrasser... S'il vous plaît...Laissez-moi l'embrasser...

- Non Monsieur Cullen ! C'est non !

_Il s'en va... C'est fini... Aaron... Il était le seul qui me maintenait en vie... Et il s'en va..._

Les pleurs incessants tombèrent sur mes joues, plus que ce que je n'avais jamais pleuré. _Je n'ai plus rien... _Pour la dernière fois, je vis mon petit partir aux bras de l'assistante sociale, son visage reposant contre son cou et ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il machouillait son poing et me fixait de ses petits yeux noirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision.

_Son dernier regard s'imprimait en moi, ses yeux, son visage, son nez, sa bouche... _La porte se refermait, ne me laissant voir que les panneaux boisés, et je sentais le bras d'Emmett autour de mes épaules. Mes jambes vacillèrent sous mon poids et je me laissais tomber à genoux, rejouant sans scène ces dernières secondes où Aaron partait, sans lâcher mes yeux. Je ne sentais plus rien, ni n'éprouvais rien d'autre que la sensation que mon coeur était parti avec lui...

_Et ma raison de me battre, aussi. J'ai tout perdu en deux jours_...

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Rosalie.**_

Aaron était sous ma tutelle depuis trois jours. La juge m'avait informée que je ne pouvais plus approcher mon frère, alors, à défaut, je prenais soin d'Aaron comme mon propre fils. Carlisle était assis sur la table basse devant moi et lui passait la crème sur ses boutons.

- Et voilà ! Ca ne devrait plus être très long à passer maintenant...

Je reprenais mon neveu contre moi et le redressais avant de lui redonner son anneau pour les dents. Mon père rebouchait le tube et allait se laver les mains, alors qu'Esmé caressait la main de son petit-fils, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Comment il a pu replonger ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

_Voir mon frère avec ce cachet d'ecstasy à proximité de la bouche m'avait donné la nausée. Mais Kim n'était pas innocente ! _

- C'est Kim... Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a amené le sachet... Les flics l'ont embarquée...

Carlisle revenait à ce moment-là et soupirait.

- Je croyais que la cure qu'on lui avait payé avait été efficace...

- Elle nous a tous berné ! Cette fille n'est pas nette ! Pas nette du tout ! Il ne fallait pas l'aider ! Vous avez perdu votre temps et votre argent !

- Rosalie...

- Vous auriez mieux fait de garder tout ça pour Edward et Aaron au lieu d'une nana qui n'en vaut pas la peine et qui n'est même pas votre fille !

Cette affirmation eut le don de les faire taire. _Je les haïssais d'avoir voulu aider Kim spontanément, alors qu'ils avaient rechigné à seconder Edward, bien qu'ils l'aient fait ! _Mon neveu se mit à pleurer, chose qu'il faisait depuis qu'on l'avait retiré à son père. Je le ramenais contre ma poitrine et le berçais.

- Il faut que l'on retourne à la villa... ton père va essayer de se renseigner auprès d'un avocat pour savoir les solutions dont ton frère dispose...

- Ouais... Shh Aaron... Shhh... C'est fini... Tu vas bientôt revoir ton papa, je te le promets !

_Le plus dur était de savoir que du haut de ses presque sept mois, Edward lui manquait... Il avait été la seule figure qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance... _J'embrassais le front de mon neveu. Esmé et Carlisle se levaient et Esmé me serrait contre elle.

- Prends bien soin de lui et de toi !

- Oui, c'est promis !

Je ne pouvais rendre visite à mon frère, ce serait une infraction et ça rendrait le dossier compliqué. Il était seul, uniquement secondé par Emmett. _J'avais d'ailleurs hâte de le voir arriver au travail pour savoir comment allait Edward... _Je me levais du canapé qui tronaît dans mon bureau, et déposais mon neveu dans son cosy pour reprendre mon dossier en cours. _Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer... J'étais responsable de mon neveu, j'en avais sa garde entière et exclusive, et je ne pouvais plus approcher mon frère en présence de son fils. _Deux coups se firent entendre contre la porte et le meilleur ami de mon frère entrait.

- Salut Rose...

Il ne semblait pas très joyeux. Je me levais pour l'accueillir.

- Salut Emmett... Alors, comment il va ?

Sa mine triste ne me laissait rien présager de bon.

- Pas vraiment bien... En fait, pas bien du tout ! Il refuse d'avaler quoi que ce soit et il ne dort pratiquement pas... J'suis resté avec lui deux jours et j'ai rien pu faire... Tout ce qui l'inquiète de savoir, c'est quand je reviens du boulot pour avoir des nouvelles d'Aaron... J'sais plus quoi faire pour le secouer... La plupart du temps, il me renvoie chier !

_Cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. A quoi peut-il s'accrocher si son fils est parti ? Isabella l'a quitté et Miss Denali a ordonné qu'il soit suspendu de son travail... Mon frère n'a vraiment plus rien et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas l'aider à surmonter tout ça... _Il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui sache l'aider. Qui soit à ses côtés.

- Emmett, tu peux garder le petit ? J'ai une course à faire !

- Bien sûr mais...

- Tu ne commenceras ton service que quand je serai de retour !

- C'est toi la patronne !

J'embrassais Aaron et quittais mon bureau rapidement. _Heureusement que Royce était en séminaire actuellement... je ne suis pas certaine qu'il eut supporté la situation ! _Mais je m'en préoccuperais ultérieurement, ce n'était pas là ma priorité ! Je massais mon bras et quittais la société.

**..**

Je me garais devant une petite maison et contrôlais les noms sur la boîte aux lettres. _Swan Alice & Isabella - Whitlock Jasper. _Je sonnais à la porte d'entrée et très rapidement, une jeune femme fluette et petite m'ouvrait.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Alice, la soeur d'Isabella ?

- C'est moi oui !

- Je suis Rosalie Cullen, la soeur d'Edward !

- Ah... Entrez !

- Merci...

Elle me fit avancer à l'intérieur du domicile et un grand blond s'approchait.

- Bonjour !

Je lui tendais la main.

- Rosalie Cullen... J'aurais aimé parler à Isabella...

- Jasper, enchanté ! Je crois que Bella est sous la douche... Asseyez-vous !

- Merci...

Jasper s'éclipsait, me laissant seule face à Alice.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ?

J'opinais. _Ca, pour lui en être arrivé..._

- Je sais que c'est une situation relativement incongrue au vu des relations entre votre soeur et mon frère, mais il faut absolument que je m'entretienne avec Isabella !

- Bella est marquée par cette rupture... Edward a été son seul vrai petit-ami depuis longtemps...

- Je le sais, la réciproque est vraie pour Edward également ! Mais il s'agit de quelque chose de plus grave...

Des pas dans l'escaliers se firent entendre et bientôt, l'ancienne compagne de mon frère apparut, vêtue d'un jogging gris. L'étonnement se peignait sur son visage.

- Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est arrivé malheur à Edward, c'est ça ? Oh mon dieu, je...

Je m'approchais d'elle et attrapais ses mains. _Elle l'a toujours soutenue, de tout temps. _

- Miss Denali avait décidé de laisser Aaron à Edward... Elle en a informé les Fonzianetti et ils l'ont suivie jusqu'à chez mon frère pour contester cette décision. Seulement en arrivant...

Les yeux de Bella semblaient se voiler d'une crainte.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien... Kim était là... avec de la drogue et elle... Tanya a dû retirer la garde d'Aaron à Edward...

- Oh mon dieu !

Elle portait ses mains à son visage.

- Mais... où il est, où...

- J'en ai eu la garde provisoire, mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait innocenter Edward... Je suis convaincue qu'il n'a rien pris... Kim a été arrêté pour possession de MDMA et à mon avis, elle ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement...

Bella posait sa main sur mon bras.

- Et comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne peux plus l'approcher ! Il ne doit pas être à moins de cent mètres d'Aaron et il a été suspendu de son travail par un juge !

- Alors il est seul ?

- Emmett reste avec lui, mais ça ne suffit pas ! Bella, il faut que tu ailles le voir ! Je sais que vous vous êtes séparés mais tu comptes pour lui plus que tu ne l'imagines et...

- Rosalie... C'est délicat...

Je fis alors une chose que je n'avais fait qu'une fois avec mon frère pour lui demander d'arrêter de consommer de la drogue.

- Je t'en supplie Bella. S'il te plaît... Va le voir... Je ne te demande pas de te remettre avec lui... Mais va le voir au moins un peu... Il ne veut plus manger... Bella, s'il te plaît...

La soeur d'Isabella se levait et lui prenait la main.

- Tu devrais y aller... Ca ne peut lui faire que du bien... Il a perdu Aaron...

Bella semblait perdue, mais je savais qu'elle accepterait. Aussi, j'extirpais une enveloppe de mon sac qui contenait trois photos que j'avais fait d'Aaron hier. _Elle pourrait les lui donner, pour lui montrer qu'il va bien ! _

- Ce sont des photos de son petit. Donne-les lui ! Je t'en prie...

- D'accord... Je vais le voir...

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

_Edward a perdu Aaron... Comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ? _Il est toute sa vie... Edward se donnait un mal de chien pour l'élever et le garder... _Et cette garce de Kim qui avait tout foiré ! TOUT ! _J'étais certaine que tout était de sa faute, Edward ne se droguait plus ! _Je l'aurais vu sinon, je l'aurais senti... Il a toujours été clean ! Il ne peut pas replonger ! _

Et pour que Rosalie vienne me supplier jusqu'à chez moi, c'est que la situation devait être urgente. _C'est bien que ce soit elle qui ait la garde... Au moins, Edward sait où il est et il n'y a pas autre personne en qui il ait une telle confiance... _

Je toquais contre l'entrée mais personne ne me répondait.

- Edward ? Tu es là ?

Sa volvo était garée dans l'allée. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte qui cédait, n'étant pas fermée. Les volets étaient clos, ne laissant filtrer que de faibles rayons.

- Edward ?

Je me dirigeais dans le salon et trouvais Edward avachi sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, sans réaction. Il vivait dans un cafarnaum que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le pavillon semblait tellement vide... Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, doucement, et prenais sa paume gauche dans l'étau des miennes.

- Edward...

Il levait les yeux vers moi puis les rebaissait sans réagir. _Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, si fantomatique... _J'avais l'impression d'être venue ici pour la dernière fois il y a très longtemps. _Ces cinq jours de séparation m'avaient semblé durer encore et encore... _Timidement, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et du bout des ongles, je les effleurais doucement, savourant honteusement la douceur de sa peau. _Mais très vite, je reprenais mes esprits. Edward a perdu son fils_.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, de la part de Rose...

Il tournait légèrement la tête vers moi et me regardait, sans prononcer de paroles. J'extirpais l'enveloppe et la lui tendais. Il la décachetait et trouvait alors les trois clichés de son fils, installé dans le lit de sa tante sur le ventre, la tête appuyée contre la couette. Sur une photo, il dormait, sur la deuxième il avait les yeux ouverts et fixait l'objectif, et sur la dernière il avait les doigts dans la bouche et regardait ailleurs.

Une larme roula sur la joue de mon ex-petit-ami et tombait sur le cliché.

- Il me manque...

Il se penchait vers moi et je l'attirais dans mes bras. _C'est horrible ce qui lui arrive... alors que tout semblait revenir dans l'ordre... _

- Il me manque tellement... J'ai rien pris... Je te promets que je n'ai strictement rien pris...

Il levait ses yeux baignés de larmes vers moi.

- Tu me crois hein ? Jamais je n'aurais pris ça avec Aaron... Je n'y touche plus ! Je te le jure... Je m'occupe bien de lui, je l'aime... Il est tout ce que j'ai ! Jamais je ne l'aurais mis en danger... Jamais Bella...

_Je ne l'avais pas connu si désespéré... et je savais qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça... _

- Je te crois, Edward... Tu le récupèreras !

Il nichait son visage dans mon cou, inspirait et expirait profondément, sa main se crispant contre mon épaule.

- Je te crois...

Il opinait et se laissait aller tranquillement, au gré des minutes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, ce devait être une douleur insupportable... _Tanya Denali avait endormi tout son monde, pour le poignarder dans le dos froidement ! Et cette Kim ! Si je la tenais elle avalerait tous ses cachets d'ecsta un par un jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et Emmett fit son apparition.

- Salut Bella ! Merci d'être venue... murmurait-il

- Salut... C'est normal...

Je continuais de caresser les cheveux d'Edward qui avait désormais la tête allongée sur mes cuisses, recroquevillé en position foetale.

- Il s'est endormi ?

- Oui on dirait...

Je me penchais légèrement pour le voir plongé dans le sommeil.

- Au moins ça lui fera quelques heures de repos...

J'opinais.

- J'te sers à boire ? me demandait Emmett.

- Non ça va... Je vais y aller... susurrais-je.

Le fait qu'Edward ait trouvé un peu de repos contre moi me serrait le coeur et je réprimais une envie douloureuse de me laisser aller. _Après tout, j'ai vécu beaucoup de très belles choses avec lui, et je n'en regrettais aucune, que ce soit notre complicité, ou le fait de m'être offerte à lui pour la première fois... _

Il me manque, et c'est même pire que ça. Toute la journée, je fais tout pour ne pas y penser, mais il y a toujours cette seconde où mon esprit s'évade et me ramène à lui, quoi que je fasse. _Et c'est impossible d'y échapper... _

Je me levais précautionneusement et le déposais sur le canapé en plaçant un oreiller sous sa tête. Il ronchonnait et se recroquevillait encore plus sur lui-même. Emmett attrapait un plaid et le couvrait.

- Tu restes avec lui ?

- Oui... J'peux pas le laisser tout seul ! C'est mon pote... J'peux pas croire qu'il ait replongé dans cette merde... Kim est une salope ! Elle lui a toujours fait beaucoup de mal... Déjà à l'époque, elle foutait la merde et se mettait toujours «entre» les couples... Je suppose que le fait qu'ils aient eu des «relations» n'a pas arrangé à ça...

Mon ventre se tordait une nouvelle fois. _Bien sûr, je savais que lui et Kim avaient couché ensemble, plusieurs fois, pendant qu'ils se droguaient... mais ça me faisait toujours de la peine d'avoir plus d'éléments pour l'imaginer... _Emmett s'approchait et m'attrapait par les épaules pour me réconforter. Tous deux regardions Edward qui dormait, cherchant des réponses.

_Comment tout ça avait-il pu arriver ? _


	30. Chapter 29 : S'il vous plaît

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 29, je sais que le précédent vous a toutes rendues furieuses et c'est peu de le dire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir épargnée de diverses sentences de tortures =) Vous êtes trop gentilles avec moi :-D**_

_**De même, je tiens à vous remercier pour TOUS vos messages, qui sont tous extraordinaires pour moi ! La centaine a encore été dépassé et mieux que ça, il y a plus de 3100 reviews enregistrées... Je ne saurai comment vous remercier de votre fidélité, de tous ces messages... C'est vraiment génial ! **_

_**Apparemment, il y a quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur. Je touche du bois mais si jamais vous voyez que la prochaine publication tarde, sachez que c'est tout à fait indépendant de ma volonté ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end!**_

_**A très vite, prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany**_

_**Chapitre 29**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

- Allez, tu vas être en retard, dépêche-toi !

Emmett buvait son café dans la cuisine. _Je n'ai pas une folle envie d'y aller honnêtement... _

- Ouais ça va... C'est bon !

_Etre convoqué pour officialiser ma suspension en tant qu'agent de sécurité, tout juste quinze jours après avoir signé le contrat... _Rosalie et Tanya m'attendaient à la société de ma soeur, probablement en compagnie des gendarmes, pour que je puisse signer les papiers qui correspondaient. _Au moins je pourrais voir ma soeur... et peut-être lui demander comment va le p'tit... _

J'étais totalement coupé d'elle et de mon fils depuis qu'on me l'avait enlevé. Je ne pouvais plus composer le numéro de téléphone de ma soeur, ni même l'approcher. _Quant à voir Aaron... _J'avais réussi à l'apercevoir avant-hier, de dos. Rose l'avait amené au travail et je m'étais assis sur un banc dans une rue adjacente. Je les avais vu tous deux sortir du bâtiment, mon fils bien au chaud dans un manteau et un bonnet neuf. _Rosalie avait sûrement dû lui acheter des affaires... Dans un sens, j'étais heureux que ce soit elle qui en ait la garde. Les Fonzianetti m'horrifiaient... Ils devaient être fous de rage depuis que la décision avait été rendue... mais je m'en fichais bien ! _

En l'espace de deux jours, deux maudits jours, j'ai tout perdu ! Ma copine, d'abord. Bella était revenue me voir une ou deux fois mais je me sentais mal à l'aise, et elle n'était pas plus téméraire que moi. _Pourtant, il me semblait si simple de trouver un certain repos quand elle était là... Elle faisait fît de ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné entre nous, pour tenter de m'insuffler toute la force dont elle était capable... _Parfois, je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras et croire encore qu'elle était là, que la pause dont elle avait parlé n'était plus d'actualité. Mais elle finissait toujours par repartir, parce que la situation était compliquée, comme notre couple et notre relation l'ont été...

_Alors, je vis ces étreintes dans mes rêves maintenant... pour ne pas penser au reste..._

Puis, Aaron était parti. _A cause de Kim ! _Dire que mes parents lui avaient financé une cure de désintox, pour rien. Qu'ils l'ont accueilli, pour rien. Qui sait depuis combien de temps elle retouchait à ça ? _Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas chez cette fille ! _Je ne voulais plus jamais la voir ! J'étais prêt à porter plainte et ordonner moi aussi des mesures d'éloignement. _Elle est dangereuse ! _Je me rappelais de cette fois où elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments pour moi, à la sortie de notre cure.

_«Edward, j'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille, et quand je te vois, je sais que tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi ! Je ferai tout pour toi ! Tout ! Je sais qu'un jour on sera ensemble...»_

Gentiment, j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé, mais elle n'en a pas tenu compte, s'enfonçant dans son idée. J'ai fini par lâcher mes explications, et elle a commencé à devenir empressante. _La présence d'Aaron ne l'a en rien dissuadée... Elle est même certaine d'avoir une mission à accomplir auprès de lui, parce que Heidi était sa meilleure amie... _Mais mon gamin ne fréquente pas les gens drogués !

Et j'avais fini par le perdre lui aussi. Des trois, c'est lui qui me manque le plus... parce que son absence est insoutenable. Chaque seconde au fond de moi, quelque chose vibre très fort, me rappelant son existence... et son départ...

_Et je ne veux plus dormir, ni fermer les yeux, ni penser, parce que je n'ai de cesse de revoir son dernier regard, accroché à Tanya... _

La nuit, ce n'est plus lui qui me réveille... c'est le silence...Le baby-phone ne grésille plus quand il s'agite dans son lit, il ne pleure plus pour ses dents et sa varicelle... _même le fait qu'il me fasse pipi dessus quand je le change me manque... _Je voudrais le récupérer et le serrer contre moi, le protéger de Kim et du reste. _Mais Kim a essayé de me faire prendre un cachet d'ecsta et quand Denali est arrivée, Kim avait la main dans mon pantalon, m'empêchant tout mouvement avec une poigne dure et douloureuse, n'hésitant pas à me griffer ! _

Aucune douleur n'aurait de toute façon été plus cuisante que celle que j'ai ressenti en voyant Aaron partir, et en durcissant chaque jour en son absence...

- Edward, dépêche-toi... Si tu y arrives à l'heure, Denali verra que t'es sérieux !

Emmett me sortait de ma rêverie. Il était venu s'installer là quand Aaron était parti, mais il aurait mieux valu qu'il reste chez lui. _Je n'ai besoin plus de personne... _

- Ouais... T'as raison...

J'attrapais mon blouson et me dirigeais vers la chambre du petit. _C'était une chose horrible de devoir partir sans donner dix mille instructions à la personne qui s'occupe de mon fils... _J'attrapais ses doudous qu'il prenait dans ses poings, un pour chaque main, pour dormir. _Ils ont encore son odeur... _Dans la chambre rien n'a changé, pas même le lit ou le pyjama bleu nuit que j'avais préparé pour le changer le matin où il est parti...

_Dix jours en enfer... _il me manque... Bella me manque... Ils me manquent tous... Le vide est tellement là que je ne peux même plus le décrire...

_Si je ne suis plus papa, je ne suis plus rien... _

Je prenais le volant de ma Volvo et roulais jusqu'à la société de ma soeur. _Comment j'avais pu baisser ma garde ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser envahir par ce sentiment que tout rentrait progressivement dans l'ordre ? _Mon inconscience et mon incapacité à réagir et anticiper m'avaient conduit à faire les plus grossières erreurs... Je me garais devant l'entreprise et montais jusqu'au bureau de Rosalie. La secrétaire m'annonçait et quand j'entrais dans la pièce, il y avait bien Miss Denali, ainsi que Rose. _Je me sentais tellement heureux de revoir Rosalie... surtout de savoir que c'était elle qui serrait mon fils dans ses bras chaque soir... _C'était une sorte de soulagement...

_Un soulagement de QUOI ? T'as perdu ton fils ! _

Rosalie était debout, appuyée contre son bureau, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et les yeux cernés. Miss Denali elle, possédait un dossier bleu peu épais. Ma soeur se jetait contre moi et m'enlaçait, m'insufflant immédiatement un courage et une force qui me quittaient lentement.

- Comment il va ? demandais-je le plus bas possible.

- Il va bien... murmura-t-elle. Il va bien mais tu lui manques...

Je renforçais mon étreinte sur elle. _C'est si bon... si bon de la voir, et de l'avoir. _L'assistante sociale, peu dupe de notre échange, se contentait de soupirer et de porter sur nous un regard presque sévère, mais toutefois indulgent. J'attrapais les doudous que j'avais mis dans ma poche de blouson.

- Tiens... Il prend toujours ça pour dormir...

Ma soeur récupérait les deux jouets et les observait.

- Je les lui donnerai... Pour l'instant, il dort avec moi la nuit dans la chambre d'amis...

- La chambre d'amis ?

- Oui... Royce est fatigué et Aaron pleure souvent... Alors je reste avec lui pour dormir...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais que je voulais qu'il dorme le plus possible seul et pas avec quelqu'un pour ne pas lui donner l'habitude...

Malgré moi, des larmes montèrent à mes yeux, picotant mon visage et mon nez douloureusement. Je constatais le même phénomène chez ma soeur et sans réfléchir, je la reprenais contre moi.

- Je sais que tu voulais ça... Mais tu lui manques...

Rose me serrait contre elle et une larme finit par rouler sur sa joue contre mon cou. Je réprimais les miennes avec grande difficulté et mon regard se posait sur Miss Denali. Elle se raclait la gorge et Rosalie quittait mes bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Tanya pour me l'avoir pris. Surtout de cette façon. Mais rien n'égalerait jamais la haine que j'éprouvais pour Kim.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous savez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici...

- Oui...

- La présence de votre soeur, en qualité de patronne, était nécessaire pour qu'elle prenne acte de votre suspension temporaire dans votre emploi...

J'opinais, et Tanya sortait trois formulaires à signer, qui officialisaient en quelque sorte ma suspension. Nous les paraphions rapidement et c'est sans état d'âme que je signais ce papier qui interromprait mon métier.

_A quoi bon se battre ? A quoi bon tenter de faire survivre la baraque alors que les fondements se sont déjà effondrés ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de garder mon emploi ? A quoi bon mettre une carotte si l'âne est mort ? _Plus de travail, plus de petite-amie, plus de fils. L'espoir que j'avais ressenti en m'apercevant qu'Aaron était ma bouée de secours venait de s'effondrer... _Avec lui, j'avais enfin eu mon coin à moi... _

- Bien... Vous voilà suspendu à titre provisoire de votre emploi, le temps des trente jours de l'enquête... Nous aviserons après cette date de ce qu'il convient de faire...

- D'accord...

- Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter ! Vous êtes toujours soumis à une mesure d'éloignement Monsieur Cullen...

_Que répondre à ça ?_

- Je sais...

- Bien... Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que votre amie miss Anderson a été incarcéré pour détention et trafic de stupéfiants... Les gendarmes ont retrouvé chez elle pas mal de drogues diverses, qu'elle revendait à l'occasion... Vous ne risquez plus de la voir !

- Je n'y tenais pas de toute façon !

Tanya nous adressait un regard et Rosalie se penchait et me tendait un dossier.

- C'est ton contrat, il faut que tu le conserves avec la feuille que l'on a signé aujourd'hui... Ramène-le quand tout sera arrangé... Tu agraferas le papier avec...

_Mon contrat ? mais j'en ai un double à la maison..._

Rosalie me regardait avec insistance, comme si elle craignait que je riposte à ça. _Je n'y tiens de toute façon pas... _

- D'accord... euh... est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose administrativement pour ça ?

- Non, je m'occupe de tout !

- Merci...

J'attrapais le dossier.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser seuls... Aussi monsieur Cullen, je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir avec moi...

J'opinais et sans avoir le temps de saluer Rosalie et de la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, nous quittions le bâtiment.

Au-dehors, Tanya s'immobilisait.

- Vos anciens beaux-parents ne sont pas heureux de cette décision... Ils sont même furieux !

_Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre !_

- Vous m'avez retiré mon fils... Ne me demandez pas d'avoir de la compassion pour ce qui vous arrive ! Sauf votre respect, je m'en fiche !

- Je m'en doute bien... Mais je veux que vous sachiez que si la décision finale ne vous était pas favorable, je tenterai tout pour placer Aaron ailleurs que chez eux !

_La décision finale ? Non... Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir déjà décidé ! Pas comme ça ! Je veux revoir mon fils ! _

- Miss Denali ! Je vous en supplie... Croyez-moi... Je n'ai rien pris !

Elle soupirait.

- Avec ce que j'ai trouvé en arrivant chez vous, je ne pouvais pas laisser l'enfant... Vous étiez dans une situation... extrêmement délicate, et en présence d'ecstasy... Votre passé ne joue pas en votre faveur et...

_Mon passé... mon passé... MAIS MERDE PUTAIN ! MERDE ! _

- MAIS CROYEZ-MOI ! Miss Denali... Croyez-moi... J'vous en prie...

- J'aurais aimé Monsieur Cullen... Vraiment...

Elle me tapotait l'épaule et regagnait sa voiture, me laissant là, seul. La pluie recommençait à tomber. _Plus personne ne me croirait maintenant. J'avais endommagé ma parole... et Kim avait achevé d'enterrer le peu de bonne foi qu'il me restait... _

La décision finale... Il y avait une possibilité qu'Aaron ne revienne plus... que jamais plus je ne le prenne dans mes bras... qu'il grandisse autre part que dans mon pavillon, en regardant un autre homme et en l'appelant Papa... J'allais être rayé de sa vie et après ça, ma vie ne serait plus rien. Je redeviendrai Edward, sans Aaron, sans paternité... _sans but... _Tout ce que je n'avais pas eu, je voulais le lui donner sans concession... M'ouvrir à lui, être son père, son ami, et lui parler de mes expériences. L'aider à devenir un grand, l'accompagner dans la période adolescente et lui enseigner de ne pas se refermer sur lui-même. Choisir ses fréquentations et surtout savoir qu'il peut compter sur moi...

_Avec Aaron, je voyais en grand pour la première fois de ma vie... avant de trébucher... et de tomber..._

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Je quittais un magasin quand j'aperçus une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien, assis sur un banc sous la pluie face au siège de l'entreprise King. _Edward... _Mon coeur se serrait. _Parfois, je me surprenais à rêver que tout ça n'était qu'un atroce cauchemar ! _Edward, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Avant-hier déjà, ma soeur était revenue en me rapportant qu'elle l'avait vu assis à la même place, face au bâtiment de son lieu de travail. _Tout ça est injuste et cruel. Edward est un excellent père pour Aaron... Il lui a tout donné, au détriment de tout le reste. Il a voulu pour lui le meilleur, et sur un malentendu, on lui retire son fils... _J'étais allée lui rendre visite trois fois durant de longues après-midi depuis que ça c'était produit, mais il restait inerte, immobile, sans parler. Emmett semblait désespéré à l'idée de lui faire reprendre espoir mais moi-même je doutais de chacune de mes paroles de réconfort.

Je m'approchais du banc où était assis mon ancien petit-ami. _Malgré tout ça, je me sentais encore très liée à lui... comme si... comme si rien... _Je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien.

- Edward ?

Il se tournait vers moi à peine, me souriait faiblement sans s'éterniser et regardait un dossier entre ses mains. Je m'asseyais près de lui. Longtemps, il ne disait rien. Je pus à loisir observer son profil, ses yeux cernés et sa barbe non-rasée.

- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles ?

Il opinait.

- Je sors du bureau de ma soeur...

- Tu as pu l'approcher ?

- Oui... Enfin que Rosalie... Je n'ai plus de boulot...

Il soupirait et passait sa main sur son visage, visiblement abattu. _Il ne méritait pas de souffrir comme il souffre malgré tout... Il ne méritait pas que tout s'abatte sur lui ainsi... Personne ne le mérite, lui encore moins ! _Je posais ma main autour de son dos pour tenter de le réconforter.

- Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera et que tu le récupèreras ! La vérité éclatera... Tu n'es pas drogué, Edward !

Il ne put alors retenir une larme, puis deux... et ce furent bientôt des sanglots bruyants qui émanaient de lui.

- J'en ai marre... Elle a dit que s'ils ne me le rendaient pas, elle le mettrait dans une famille qui l'aimerait... Je veux pas Bella ! Je veux pas putain !

Mon visage me piquait douloureusement et une boule grossissait au niveau de ma gorge. _Elle envisageait de lui retirer Aaron... C'est ignoble ! _

- Il y a forcément une solution Edward...

Il répondait d'un signe de tête négatif et s'effondrait en pleurant.

- Elle ne veut rien... rien entendre... Je ne le reverrai plus... c'est fi... fini...

Je le secouais un peu par une friction pour tenter de lui insuffler du courage.

- Il faut que tu y crois... N'abandonne pas ! Ne lâche pas !

- C'est si vide sans lui... J'ai plus rien... Ni toi, ni lui...

Mon coeur se serrait violemment. _C'est vrai que tout s'était goupillé d'un coup pour lui... je me sentais presque coupable de notre séparation... mais les choses étaient ainsi... malheureusement... _Je l'attirais contre moi et il se laissait bien volontiers faire, sa tête reposant contre mon épaule.

- Malgré tout ça Edward, je suis encore là...

Je tentais vainement de le consoler en essayant de le calmer mais rien ne semblait vraiment marcher. J'entourais sa nuque de mon bras et mon pouce effleurait sa joue. _Il a besoin de soutien... Que font ses parents ? Sa famille ? Il n'a plus Rosalie... _Il se retrouvait seul, et Emmett et moi tentions de lui remonter le moral, sans succès...

- Il faut que tu y crois... Que tu t'accroches...

Il acquiesçait mais je le sentais sans conviction. Sa main s'accrochait à mon bras et le serrait vraiment très fort. Durant quelques minutes, nous restions en silence puis il se redressait et m'adressait un léger sourire.

- Merci...

_Ses yeux verts me touchaient en plein coeur... _J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire d'avantage. J'aurais tout simplement aimé lui jurer que même si notre séparation nous permettait de «réfléchir», j'étais avec lui de tout mon coeur. _Et bien sûr, je voulais qu'il récupère Aaron parce que je savais que le petit était tout ce qui le maintenait à la surface. _

- Ca me fait du bien que tu sois là... malgré... enfin malgré...

Il baissait les yeux sur sa déclaration.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas Edward...

Il nichait son visage dans mon cou.

- Est-ce que ton fils est là ?

- Non... J'peux pas l'approcher...

- Alors tu devrais rentrer chez toi... Tu vas attraper froid à rester là... Tu ne le verras pas aujourd'hui, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici !

- Ouais...

- Viens, je vais te ramener...

- J'ai ma voiture...

- D'accord... Tu me jures de rentrer ?

Il opinait et se levait avant de me faire face.

- Merci Bella... Juste d'être là...

- Tu peux compter sur moi...

Il m'attirait à lui et me serrait fortement dans ses bras.

- Je vais rentrer... Emmett va s'inquiéter sinon...

- D'accord...

Il m'étreignait une nouvelle fois et s'éloignait. Sur le banc restait son dossier rouge.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- T'as oublié ton dossier !

- Ah merci... Je vois pas pourquoi elle m'a donné ça... J'en avais déjà un exemplaire à la maison mais...

Il ouvrait le dossier qui, à notre grande surprise, ne contenait pas de papiers mais des planches de photos d'Aaron. _Des récentes sûrement._

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il y avait un post-it jaune collé dessus.

_**«Tu nous manques beaucoup, **_

_**chaque jour.  
Aaron se languit de son papa**_

_**mais on s'accroche dans l'attente**_

_**de te revoir...»**_

Edward caressait du bout de l'index le mot et contemplait les deux planches de photos. Il souriait à son fils. Beaucoup de photos d'Aaron étaient prises pendant qu'il dormait. Je le vis réprimer des larmes mais son sourire me redonnait un peu de baume au coeur. Il y avait un cliché où Aaron était dans son bain, tripotant un jouet et il regardait l'appareil d'un air malicieux. Edward reniflait et essuyait une larme qui coulait.

- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas assez vieux pour... pour se rendre compte !

J'ignore ce qui me prit à ce moment-là mais j'attrapais sa main dans la mienne et son regard accrochait le mien. _Je revoyais là l'homme qui m'avait embrassé il y a presque quatre mois... cet homme à qui je m'étais donnée sans une once de regrets... Nous aurions dû parler avant que la situation ne s'envenime... _

- Je suis sûre que tu lui manques malgré tout...

Il baissait ses yeux sur nos mains jointes et semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion. _Ce n'est pas bien ! Il vient de perdre son fils et j'ai des gestes qui sont inappropriés ! _Je sentais la chaleur monter à mon visage. Je retirais ma main de la sienne.

- Je dois... Il faut que je rentre...

- Oui... Pardon...

Je me postais face à lui.

- Je veux que tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !

- C'est gentil...

- Sois fort... Il faut te battre... Je sais qu'il y a une solution quelque part, et je vais t'aider à la trouver... et je suis certaine qu'Emmett aussi sera avec nous...

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'éloigner.

_Toute cette histoire me chamboulait, et honnêtement, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais... _Nous avions tous perdu pieds à un moment donné. _Sans essayer de discuter ni de comprendre... _Je n'avais pas toujours tenté de comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Je m'étais plainte de devoir garder Aaron quelques soirs mais finalement, Edward lui, n'avait pas eu le choix de vivre avec ce bébé. _C'était son fils, il devait le garder et faire avec... sûrement qu'à 19 ans tout juste, il a sûrement parfois envie de sortir, d'être insouciant, d'aller en boîte et picoler, pour revenir en rampant chez lui... _Edward a dû devenir adulte avant les autres. Il n'a pas eu le loisir de vivre toutes les étapes entre l'adolescence et «le monde des grands». Tout juste sorti de la drogue, on lui annonce sa paternité et il finit par se retrouver seul, sans la mère.

_Qu'avait-il fait de mal, sinon tenter de bâtir quelque chose dont il rêvait ? _

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment mise à sa place. Si j'avais un bébé, seule et sans le père, comment aurais-je réagis ? N'aurais-je pas voulu que mon petit-ami apprécie mon fils et s'en occupe de temps en temps ? Je n'aurais certainement pas voulu d'une personne qui se désintéresse de mon enfant. _Je n'aurais sûrement pas cherché un père à tout prix, mais quelqu'un qui puisse simplement me comprendre, et de temps en temps me seconder. _Il commençait tout juste à se remettre dans le droit chemin, avoir de l'argent régulièrement et envisager d'avoir une baby-sitter expérimentée et douce avec son fils. _Il y était arrivé seul... avec tous ses soucis, ses emmerdes et tout ce qu'il a traversé, il était arrivé à construire quelque chose pour Aaron... _et tout lui était retombé sur la tête, en partie parce que m'occuper d'un enfant me faisait peur. _Je ne peux pas être mère à 19 ans, je ne peux pas... mais j'aurais pu tenter de comprendre, et de concilier un peu de mon temps... _J'avais finalement eu une réaction d'adolescente idiote au lieu de me mettre au niveau d'Edward et d'avoir le point de vue de son monde d'adulte.

_Nous étions fautifs tous les deux, sans véritablement l'être. _Je n'ai pas d'enfants, je n'ai que 19 ans, et changer des couches est une chose à laquelle aucune personne ne pense à cet âge-là. Mais Edward a un fils, pour lequel il devait assurer un environnement sain et idéal et réagir en adulte chevronné qui peut faire face à toute éventualité. _Nos priorités n'avaient pas été les mêmes ! _

Je me prenais les pieds dans le tapis et manquais de m'aplatir dans l'entrée. Jasper me rattrapait in-extremis. _Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! _

- Et beh ! Fais attention ! A quoi pensais-tu pour être aussi distraite ?

Je posais ma veste et mon sac sur le canapé.

- Je me disais que ni Edward et ni moi n'avions tenté de nous comprendre l'un l'autre... J'ai voulu un couple normal et insouciant et lui voulait un peu de paix et d'équilibre pour son gosse...

Mon beau-frère se laissait tomber sur le sofa à mes côtés.

- C'est simplement vos situations qui sont différentes... Et on ne peut pas régler ça sans faire de concessions... Toi tu es à un âge où tu peux ne penser qu'à toi et grandir en «suivant les étapes» en quelque sorte... Lui, au même âge que toi, il a dû en sauter des étapes... Non seulement il doit faire l'adulte, mais il doit le faire sans avoir pris le temps de bien évoluer... Il grandit par son fils... et maintenant qu'on le lui a retiré, il n'a plus aucun repère parce qu'il a grillé beaucoup de choses, raté des moments importants de sa vie qu'il pouvait ne rattraper qu'avec son fils... grandir avec, jouer aux p'tites voitures, avoir quelqu'un pour l'écouter quand les temps sont difficiles... Il devait sûrement compter sur Aaron pour faire tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait... sauf que maintenant ça devient plus difficile... Et il ne lui reste plus rien...

- Ouais... S'il récupérait Aaron...

- Ca irait sûrement mieux pour lui... S'il l'aime comme j'aime déjà le foetus dans le ventre de ta soeur, je le comprends...

J'observais le profil de mon beau-frère qui souriait. _Ils l'avaient beaucoup attendu ce bébé... et maintenant qu'il allait arriver, ils allaient pouvoir atteindre un certain rêve et avoir de nouveaux objectifs... Jasper allait très bien s'en occuper, comme il aurait pu s'occuper de Brionnie si elle était encore en vie... _Etait-ce ça ? Ce sourire, ce bonheur intense, d'avoir un enfant ? Est-ce que tous les parents du monde ressentaient ce plaisir démesuré à l'évocation de leur progéniture ?

_Edward avait-il cet état-là ? Ce besoin de son fils pour exister... _Je n'avais pas suffisamment pris en compte cette relation puissante qui doit sûrement l'unir à son fils.

- Tu seras super en papa, Jazz' !

Il souriait et me pressait la paume.

- Merci... Tu seras une super tatie ! Et aussi... Bon... Alice va me tuer mais je pense qu'elle ne sera pas contre cette idée... Ca me ferait très plaisir que tu sois la marraine du bébé !

_Moi ? Marraine ? _

- T'es sérieux ?

Il opinait.

- Si Brionnie était vivante, c'est ma soeur que j'aurais voulu pour marraine de mon enfant... Je te connais depuis que t'étais un tout petit bouchon et je sais que t'es une fille bien... aussi... Tu es ma belle-soeur mais pour moi, tu es juste ma soeur ! Donc je serai honoré que tu sois la marraine du petit...

_C'est génial !_

- Ouais ! C'est d'accord ! Oh putain c'est génial ! Merci Jasper !

Je l'enlaçais et il tapotait mon dos.

- Bon tu dis rien à Alice encore parce que je risque de perdre ma tête !

Je riais avec lui et lui promettais mon silence. _Cet enfant allait être une grande source de joie... alors bien sûr je sais que je devrais sûrement quitter la maison pour laisser leur petite famille s'épanouir, mais je savais aussi qu'ils me laisseraient le temps et me promettraient que j'étais ici chez moi... je pourrais prendre mon temps pour me chercher un petit endroit pour moi toute seule... _

- Je n'étais pourtant pas très patiente avec Aaron...

- Si... Tu l'étais... c'est simplement votre séparation avec Edward qui te donne cette impression...

- Quand je le vois comme ça... Il est vraiment perdu... Et ça me fait mal parce que... je suis amoureuse de lui, vraiment...

_Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Edward dans un tel degré de douleur... _Il a tout perdu en peu de temps... Forcément ça doit être compliqué... Jasper me caressait les cheveux.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes... Il pourra s'en sortir mais il faut qu'il se batte...

- Mais comment ? Il n'a plus de travail, plus son fils... il ne peut plus approcher sa soeur qui était la seule qui l'aidait vraiment... J'aimerais l'aider ! Si seulement je savais quoi faire...

Jasper fronçait les sourcils et se levait.

- Où tu vas ?

- Attends... J'ai p'tète une idée...

Il se dirigeait au salon et revenait avec un carnet vert, son agenda professionnel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Il cherchait dans son cahier et attrapait son téléphone. Peu de temps après, il se mit à parler.

- Bonjour Madame, Jasper Whitlock... Je voudrais parler à Mrs Sauzee... oui merci... Madame Sauzee ? Jasper Whitlock... oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés oui... Oui voilà exactement !... Ben très bien je vous remercie... Oui... Je vous appelle parce que je suis face à un petit dilemme et j'aurais aimé avoir des renseignements sur votre travail... Voilà j'ai un ami de 19 ans qui est papa d'un petit garçon de sept mois qui lui a été retiré le 17 janvier dernier de façon temporaire suite à un malentendu apparent... une situation assez cocasse... j'aurais aimé savoir si vous faites dans l'aide aux familles également... Oui... oui...

Il griffonnait sur son cahier avec un crayon à papier et me regardait brièvement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?_

- Très bien... Oui... Donc si le papa vient vous voir il... oui... d'accord oui... non, son fils a été placé en tutelle temporaire chez la soeur de mon ami avec une ordonnance d'éloignement ! D'accord... J'aurais aimé savoir si votre organisme apporte également de l'aide aux familles ou exclusivement à l'enfant ? Ah... oui... De la famille aussi, parfait ! Je suppose que si vous convenez d'une intervention volontaire, ça peut être plus que positif pour lui ? ... Bien sûr oui... Il peut vous appeler ? Votre numéro de portable oui volontiers... Hmm... oui... d'accord... 784 d'accord...

Il notait un numéro.

- Vous êtes basée en ville ? Place Johnson ? Parfait, il habite juste derrière... Et bien je vous remercie... non c'est moi... Au-revoir Mrs Sauzee... Merci infiniment !

Il raccrochait et me tendait un papier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'était qui ?

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. _Jasper avait-il trouvé une solution ? _

- Donne ça à Edward... Mrs Sauzee est la gérante d'un organisme de SAE. C'est un organisme de service d'Aide à l'Enfance et à la famille. Leur rôle est bien sûr d'intervenir si un enfant est menacé par un parent ou sa famille, mais avant d'en arriver à de telles mesures drastiques, ils soutiennent et aident les parents. Edward peut aller rencontrer Mrs Sauzee dès qu'il le souhaite... Elle va l'aider à trouver des solutions et à se constituer un dossier béton pour récupérer Aaron... Ils trouveront des solutions ensemble et elle pourra lui donner un tas de conseils... Il n'a plus qu'à l'appeler à tout moment, elle m'a donné son numéro de portable ! Il y va de ma part...

Je prenais le papier entre mes mains, mon coeur battant à tout rompre. _Il y a donc une solution... IL Y A UNE SOLUTION POUR LUI ! _

- Merci Jasper ! Merciii !

Je le serrais longuement contre moi. Alice rentra à ce moment.

- Bella ! C'est mon mec !

Elle souriait et je me jetais sur elle pour l'enlacer.

- Ton mec... est... un... GENIE ! Je vais lui donner immédiatement ! Il sera fou de joie !

Je me précipitais à ma voiture et conduisais jusqu'à chez Edward, à des vitesses que je n'avais jamais atteint depuis que je possédais mon permis. Je me garais devant chez Edward et dans l'allée, je croisais Esmé et une femme ressemblant fortement à Emmett.

- Isabella ?

- Bonjour Esmé !

Son visage était fermé.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle...

- Bonjour Madame...

- Je suis Katy, la maman d'Emmett !

- Oh enchantée...

- Tu viens voir Edward, Bella ?

- Oui... Comment va-t-il ?  
Esmé et Katy se regardaient.

- Il s'est endormi... Mais il ne va pas très bien...

- Excusez-moi... Faut que j'aille le voir...

Elles me fixaient mais je n'en avais cure. _Il faut que je lui donne ce papier ! _

J'entrais dans le pavillon qui était silencieux et trouvais Edward, torse-nu, allongé sur le canapé, un plaid lui recouvrant les jambes. _Il semblait tellement vulnérable... tellement innocent en cet instant... _Défilaient dans ma tête des souvenirs durant lesquels je me retrouvais, blottie contre ce torse chaud et rassurant, dans une étreinte que seul un couple permettait. _Cette chaleur et ce réconfort qu'il m'apportait... _Il me semblait sentir sur les bras ses doigts délicats qui me caressaient lentement, avec légèreté. _Sans oublier son sourire après l'amour, ses doux baisers qu'il offrait à ma peau... _Edward ne pouvait pas retomber... Mais tant qu'il dort, il ne pense pas à la perte de son fils.

Coincée sous sa main, il y avait une photo. _Aaron et moi... _L'effet était toujours le même pour moi : c'était toujours quelque chose qui me faisait m'interroger sur le symbole de ce cliché. _Mais j'étais partie, et Aaron aussi. _Etrangement, ça me donnait aussi envie d'aider Edward. J'aurais donné beaucoup de choses pour qu'Aaron puisse rentrer auprès de lui, et ce sans hésiter. _Ce n'est qu'un bébé... Un bébé de sept mois... mais il a pris de la place. Beaucoup de place. _Pour moi, Aaron et Edward sont deux personnes indissociables, deux membres inséparables. Et j'avais pris Edward avec Aaron... _Bien sûr, je ne savais pas ce que ça supposait, mais ce n'est qu'un bébé qui n'a pas une vie «normale». _Quel a été le crime de mon ex petit-ami, sinon celui de vouloir donner à son fils tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu ?

Je m'agenouillais devant le canapé, mes genoux heurtant un album-photo qui était ouvert. Aaron encore. _Edward avait sans doute dû vouloir se souvenir... _Je le poussais légèrement et sans vraiment contrôler mon geste, je levais ma main et la posais sur la joue d'Edward. _Il est innocent quand il dort... Si beau... _Je me savais rougir d'être là et de profiter de son sommeil pour le voir. _Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le cran de lui faire part de mes sentiments ? Pourquoi s'était-il emballé pour une soirée chez Angela ? Pourquoi avait-il crié dès mon retour, me faisant me sentir prise au piège ? Pourquoi ça avait fait si mal ? _Pourquoi tout s'était détruit ?

J'avais simplement voulu, à défaut d'avoir un petit-ami insouciant, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise «je t'aime» à son tour... _J'avais mis tout mon coeur dans ce mot... et j'avais espéré de tout mon coeur également le retour de cette phrase... _alors rentrer et le voir me crier dessus...

Je caressais sa joue, hésitante à le réveiller ou non. Il doit se reposer... en même temps... en même temps, il préfèrera lutter pour récupérer Aaron plutôt que dormir... _Il ne dormira bien que quand le petit dormira avec lui... _Profitant honteusement d'un dernier instant où il était inconscient, je me penchais et embrassais sa joue à la commissure de ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur. _Peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrons parler... Je le veux en tout cas... Je suis certaine de vouloir tenter de réparer les choses avec lui, parce que j'ai beau réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'amour sans lui... _Je posais ma main sur son épaule nue et le secouais doucement.

- Edward ?

Il ronchonnait et se retournait sur le dos.

- Edward... Réveille-toi !

Je le secouais un peu plus et il se frottait le visage avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, le visage ensommeillé.

- Be... Bella ? Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?

- Je suis désolée de te réveiller mais je crois que tu me pardonneras... Jasper a appelé une de ses connaissances qui travaille dans un Service d'Aide à l'enfance et à la famille... Mrs Sauzee... Elle est apte et disponible à t'aider à récupérer ton petit...

Je me redressais et m'asseyais à ses côtés tandis qu'il examinait la carte.

- Que...

- Il faut que tu l'appelles rapidement ! Elle attend ton coup de fil ! C'est une professionnelle...

Il me fixait, incrédule, les yeux grand ouverts.

- C'est sérieux ?

J'opinais. Il restait immobile, comme choqué.

- Elle va vraiment pouvoir m'aider ?

- Oui...

Il semblait ne pas réagir mais d'un coup d'un seul, il bondit littéralement du canapé comme s'il venait de s'asseoir sur un cactus et regardait tout autour de lui.

- Mon tee-shirt... et mon portable... qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? Merde, merde, merde putain... Où il est ce con ?

Je fouillais dans mon sac pour lui tendre mon téléphone.

- Appelle-là du mien !

Rapidement, courant un peu partout dans le pavillon à la recherche d'habits, il l'appelait et lui expliquait la situation.

- Je peux venir tout de suite ? Oui ? Merci ! J'arrive ! Merci beaucoup !

Il raccrochait mais au lieu de me rendre mon téléphone, il se jetait sur moi et m'enlaçait très fortement.

- Merci Bella... Merci, merci, merci...

- C'est Jasper qu'il faut remercier...

Son coeur battait à tout rompre contre ma poitrine et il déposait un baiser appuyé sur ma joue.

- Merci simplement d'être là...

Il plongeait ses yeux vert dans les miens et caressait ma joue de son pouce. _Tout en moi s'emballait... _Il embrassa mon front avant de passer ses baskets et de claquer la porte du pavillon, comme un courant d'air. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

_J'espérais que ça marcherait ! Il ne méritait pas de se faire de fausse joie ! _Je soupirais en réalisant que j'étais seule dans le pavillon. J'allais rentrer chez moi mais je ne pouvais pas tout laisser ouvert et... _Oh... c'est vrai... _j'ai encore le double de ses clés qu'il m'avait donné quand j'étais venue vivre ici quelques temps..._ Il ne me les a même pas réclamé... _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

- Bien sûr Monsieur Cullen, il vous faudra accepter de subir toute sorte de tests médicaux pour prouver votre bonne foi concernant l'absence de drogues dans votre organisme... Un simple «pétard» serait handicapant pour récupérer votre enfant et...

- Je suis disposé à subir TOUS les tests en intégralité ! La dernière chose que j'ai consommé avec addiction, c'était de la réglisse ! Pas de pétard, pas de joint, pas de pissenlit, et pas d'ecstasy !

Mrs Sauzee me souriait. _Elle semblait expérimentée, sage et empreinte à la négociation. _Elle m'avait bien précisé que ce n'était pas gagné mais que j'avais les moyens de prouver mon innocence dans cet incroyable imbroglio. _J'avais vu son visage passer par toutes les expressions en entendant mon histoire et celle de Kim... _

- J'appellerai un juge pour obtenir une copie de l'acte d'incarcération de Miss Anderson... Ce sera un point important dans la décision de Mrs Denali de savoir que la personne qu'elle a trouvé chez vous était bel et bien dépendante à l'ecstasy... Je vous conseille également de déposer au moins une main courante au commissariat, afin de montrer que vous ne voulez plus que cette personne puisse vous approcher vous et votre enfant...

- Bien sûr !

- D'ici là, respectez l'ordonnance d'éloignement de votre enfant et de votre soeur... Si vous respectez scrupuleusement les règles, il sera difficile de ne pas voir votre bonne volonté.

- Evidemment !

- Je vais vous aider Monsieur Cullen, c'est mon rôle ! Je me rendrai à votre pavillon pour visiter l'environnement dans lequel votre enfant a évolué jusque là ! Je vous conseille d'aller informer Mrs Denali de vos intentions et de nos contacts. Si vous ne le faites pas, elle pourrait croire à une conspiration. Je la connais bien, de part nos métiers. Elle est dure, mais professionnelle... Et elle aime sincèrement les enfants... Elle fait tout pour eux alors si elle reconnait votre bon coeur et le bien-être de votre fils, elle reviendra sur sa décision... Il n'était probablement pas évident pour elle de vous laisser l'enfant après avoir vu ce qu'elle a vu chez vous, malgré toutes les bonnes conditions que vous remplissiez...

_C'est vrai que se faire prendre la main dans le fute et un cachet d'ecsta à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres... _J'étais entièrement responsable de la situation. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir à Kim ce matin-là. _Jamais plus je ne voulais la voir ! Jamais ! _

- Je comprends... Je vous remercie infiniment de votre accueil en tout cas !

Je me levais du bureau en sa compagnie et elle me serrait la main avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Lors de ma visite chez vous, nous détaillerons ensemble une journée type en compagnie de votre enfant et je vous donnerai quelques conseils et astuces supplémentaires... Dites à Mrs Denali de m'appeler et nous parlerons...

- Promis ! Merci beaucoup !

Je quittais le bureau et retrouvais ma voiture pour aller directement au bureau de Tanya Denali.

_Cet accueil dans cet organisme était comme une bouée dans la mer... un dernier espoir... je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir seul, mais avec l'aide de professionnels, je savais où je mettais les pieds et cette Mrs Sauzee me semblait sincère ! _Je devais me battre. Bella m'avait fait là un cadeau incroyable... je n'aurais pas pensé que la solution vienne d'elle... elle voulait, et elle m'aidait réellement, chaque jour... dès que je la voyais, c'était comme si les couleurs pouvaient reprendre leurs droits... _Alors cette rencontre organisée avec Mrs Sauzee... _Je lui suis redevable... et beaucoup !

Je me garais et entrais dans le bureau de Tanya après avoir frappé. _Il allait falloir la convaincre, mais j'étais prêt à tout ! Vraiment à tout ! _

- Monsieur Cullen ? Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui !

Je lui expliquais ma visite à la SAE et l'informais que Mrs Sauzee voulait s'entretenir avec elle. Tanya soupirait.

- Monsieur Cullen... Je voudrais vraiment vous croire mais...

Mon coeur se serrait. _Aaron est mon fils ! Je ne le laisserai pas seul sans moi !_

- Miss Denali... Je vous en prie... Je suis prêt à tout faire, tous les tests que vous souhaitez... Coupez-moi une mèche de cheveux et faites-là analyser... Vous ne trouvez aucune trace de drogue ! Je me ferai faire toutes les prises de sang qu'il faut... tout... tout ce que vous voulez... tous les tests médicaux ! Je suis clean... S'il vous plaît... je vous en prie... Vous devez me faire confiance ! Je suis prêt à tout, même à aller à des cours pour parents en difficultés si ça existe... Je n'ai plus touché un gramme de drogue, je vous le jure sur mon fils. Aaron est tout ce qui me reste... S'il vous plaît Tanya... Je suis rien sans lui... rien... je ne veux pas le laisser grandir avec un autre que moi... Acceptez de m'écouter... de m'aider... S'il vous plaît Tanya... s'il vous plaît...


	31. Chapter 30 : Ouvertures ?

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Mauvais temps (**__très mauvais temps__**), rhumes qui se baladent (**__et qui s'incrustent partout__**!)... alors je vous propose un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction =). Merci à ma bêta PtiteWam.**_

_**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment, vraiment, de me suivre et de me marquer tous ces petits messages adorables. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir comment certaines lectrices peuvent s'emballer pour cette histoire, c'est très gratifiant pour moi et je ne saurai encore une fois, jamais assez vous en remercier !**_

_**Il nous reste **__**quatre chapitres**__** (**__épilogue compris__**) mais il va encore se passer des petites choses. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**prenez soin de vous,**_

_**je vous embrasse (**__de loin, pas vous refiler des microbes__**)**_

_**et à bientôt.**_

_**Tiffany.**_

_**Chapitre 30**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Carlisle entrait dans son bureau avec plusieurs enveloppes ouvertes et d'autres fermées et s'asseyait face à moi. _Je n'avais pas réfléchis à aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais les résultats rapidement. Puisque Carlisle est grand médecin respecté, autant le faire travailler ! _

- Voilà, j'ai tes résultats. Je les ai regardé, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non...

- Tous les tests sont négatifs. Aucune trace de drogue, pas la moindre...

_S'ils avaient trouvé de la drogue en me faisant des prises de sang, c'est qu'ils avaient confondus mes analyses avec celles de Bob Marley ! _

- Je le sais ! C'est juste qu'il me fallait des papelards officiels.

- Bien sûr... Même les tests avec tes mèches de cheveux sont négatifs...

Il me tendait les enveloppes closes.

- Merci...

- Je t'en prie...

Je lui adressais un faible sourire et me levais du siège.

- Je vais aller les porter à Tanya... Elle a accepté de me laisser une chance... Je veux tout faire dans les délais pour récupérer Aaron le plus vite possible !

Il opinait et je me dirigeais vers la sortie. _Je me sentais compressé dans ce bureau face à lui..._

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu n'as pas replongé...

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ca va te paraître stupide mais... J'en suis heureux... Voir que mon fils s'en sort, c'est...

_Ouais... _

- C'est pas pour toi que j'ai rien repris, c'est pour Aaron !

- Oui... T'as raison...

- Faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Merci pour la rapidité des résultats... Je t'en suis reconnaissant !

Je quittais le bureau sans vouloir davantage m'éterniser. _Tous ces beaux discours, ces belles paroles... _

Je rejoignais rapidement le bureau de Mrs Sauzee qui m'avait bien aidé. Elle n'avait pas été négative, et après deux entretiens avec Miss Denali, elle avait réussi à la convaincre d'évaluer mon dossier. _Il était difficile de ne pas tenir compte des efforts que je souhaitais faire. _

- Voici les résultats ! Ils sont tous négatifs !

Mrs Sauzee m'adressait un grand sourire. _Je me sentais écouté avec elle, et compris ! _

- Et voici l'acte d'incarcération de Miss Anderson pour détention de drogues, et trafic de stupéfiants... Nous pouvons nous rendre au bureau de Miss Denali !

Elle attrapait mon dossier et je la conduisais jusqu'au bureau de l'assistante sociale.

Durant plus d'une heure, Tanya avait évalué mes examens, m'avait réintérrogée une dizaine de fois sur ma version de ce qui s'était passé le matin où elle était venue.

- Je crois que Monsieur Cullen peut garder son fils, et le faire de façon très correcte. Vous avez comme moi noté que cet enfant avait tout le soutien nécessaire pour s'épanouir correctement dans son domicile auprès de son père.

Miss Denali soupirait et griffonnait un papier devant elle.

- L'incarcération de Miss Anderson vous donne une très bonne aide... Ca prouve bien sûr qu'elle était la seule détentrice de drogue en votre présence... tout comme vos analyses... Et au vu du dossier, du rapport de Mrs Sauzee et de votre intervention volontaire auprès d'elle, ainsi que les divers tests que vous avez effectué en sa compagnie et la mienne... C'est d'accord Monsieur Cullen... Vous pouvez récupérer votre fils...

_C'est d'accord ? C'EST D'ACCORD ?_

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Elle opinait.

- Oui...

Mon coeur s'accélérait violemment et je ne sentais ni ne vivais plus que cet instant-là. Savoir qu'il allait rentrer... _JE VAIS LE GARDER ! _

- Mais je pourrai venir chez vous n'importe quand pour voir si tout va bien !

Je me levais du siège et fis le tour du bureau, fou de joie, pour l'enlacer. _Bon... C'est pas vraiment à faire mais merde ! JE RECUPERE MON FILS ! _

- Merci Miss Denali ! Merci !

- Oh... doucement, doucement jeune homme !

- Je vous promets que je serai le meilleur papa du monde ! Je ferai tout pour qu'Aaron soit fier de moi...

Les larmes s'accumulaient dans mes yeux et je ne cherchais pas à les retenir.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller le chercher ! _

- Asseyez-vous Edward ! Le temps que la décision soit officialisée auprès du juge et des autorités, vous ne pourrez aller le chercher que demain dans l'après-midi...

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Soyez patient Monsieur Cullen...

- Je ne peux pas aller le voir ?

- Attendez 18h30 ce soir que j'ai au moins faxé ma décision au juge !

- Vous faxez quand ?

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

- D'ici une dizaine de minutes dès que nous aurons remplis ensemble tous les documents nécessaires au rétablissement de votre responsabilité parentale.

- Oui... Bien sûr... Les papiers... je signe où ?

Je tremblais en remplissant tous les formulaires. Mon écriture était nerveuse. _Je vais voir Aaron ! Je vais retrouver Aaron ! _Tanya se levait pour chercher des papiers alors que Mrs Sauzee semblait sereine. Elle attrapait son sac à mains et se levait.

- Bien... Il me semble avoir terminé mon travail avec vous...

- Mrs Sauzee ! Je ne saurai jamais assez comment vous remercier !

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail... Prenez soin de cet enfant ! Je serai disponible si vous souhaitez divers conseils, savoir si vous pouvez avoir des aides... Mon bureau vous est ouvert...

- Merci beaucoup...

- J'ai également un agenda complet de personnes pouvant vous seconder, tels des nourrices agréées, des crèches... N'hésitez pas !

- Je passerai rapidement pour ça ! Je voudrais laisser Aaron à quelqu'un de compétent et qui sache réagir s'il doit convulser ou tomber malade quand je dois m'absenter.

- Je ferai un tri dans mes numéros pour cibler des personnes dans vos critères.

- Merci infiniment... pour tout !

- Passez me voir avec ce petit bonhomme à l'occasion !

- Promis !

Elle quittait le bureau de Miss Denali et une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais remplis tout ce qui était nécessaire au retour de mon fils.

- Nous pourrons aller voir votre enfant dès que le juge m'aura rappelé !

- Bien...

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux. _Je vais récupérer mon fils ! Grâce à Bella et le numéro que Jasper lui a donné ! Je leur devais une fière chandelle ! _

Le temps ne semblait pas passer assez vite. _Cette saleté de juge qui ne semblait pas pressé ! _Mes mains et tout mon corps tremblaient. _Je vais récupérer Aaron et je vais être le meilleur papa du monde ! _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Rosalie.**_

Aaron babillait dans son cosy et agitait son hochet.

- Oui mon chéri... On va bientôt rentrer, tatie n'en a plus pour longtemps !

J'imprimais quelques photos du petit que je voulais donner à mes parents pour qu'ils puissent les passer à Edward. _Je voudrais tellement qu'il le récupère, qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre, son travail et une certaine stabilité ! _Aaron criait.

- Aaahhhh !

Il balançait son hochet et je me levais pour le ramasser. C'était son passe-temps favoris. _L'avoir avec moi était une évasion... J'ai toujours voulu un enfant et tout lui donner... m'épanouir dans ses sourires. Mon neveu était un trésor précieux, bien mieux que tout le reste ! _J'étais bien sûre malheureuse pour mon frère et je souhaitais rapidement qu'ils se retrouvent, mais m'occuper d'Aaron me permettait de savoir que j'étais décidée à avoir un enfant... _même si avoir un enfant dans ce climat n'était pas... "approprié" pour l'instant... _

La porte s'ouvrait et se refermait dans un incroyable fracas.

- T'es là toi !

- Oui Royce !

_La réunion avait dû mal se dérouler. _Je connaissais ce regard froid et furieux qui n'augurait jamais rien de positif.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les Dorniers retirent leurs investissements dans la société et les Fonzianetti m'ont menacé de partir à la concurrence à cause de ton PUTAIN de frère !

- Edward n'y est pour rien si l'assistante sociale ne leur a pas donné la garde du petit !

- Ah ouais ? Et tu trouves ça normal toi que les Dorniers retirent leurs investissements parce que le prévisionnel ne les a pas satisfait ?

- Il était très bien ce prévisionnel...

- NON ! ET TU LE SAIS PARCE QUE TU L'AS BACLE POUR T'OCCUPER DE CE GAMIN LA !

Il désignait Aaron du doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'un pestiféré. Je me levais face à lui. _On ne touche pas à mon neveu ! _

- Aaron n'y est pour rien ! Et je n'ai pas bâclé ton putain de prévisionnel !

Il s'avançait et sans que je ne le vois partir, le revers de sa main heurta violemment ma joue.

_J'avais pris l'habitude de ne plus m'attarder sur ces coups malgré la douleur cuisante. _

La brûlure que je ressentais me transperçait de toute part et je sentais du liquide couler sur mon menton. Mais sans que je n'ai le temps de constater les blessures, Royce se rapprochait et me prenait par les bras.

- Ne me... REPONDS PLUS JAMAIS ! T'AS COMPRIS ?

Son regard était déformé par la rage et la fureur, sa peau devenue rouge. _Je détestais ces yeux noirs qui ne cherchaient qu'à montrer sa supériorité. _Il me secouait brutalement, faisant partir ma tête vers l'arrière.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège là ? Imprimer ces photos et les faire passer en douce à ton frère... Ce n'est pas légal Rosalie ! PAS LEGAL ! Si tu t'avises de faire un geste qui sera nuisible au nom des King, ça chauffera pour toi !

Je fermais les yeux et il me repoussait violemment, mes reins heurtant la tablette du bureau.

_Ca fait mal... _

Aaron se mit à pleurer et Royce allait à son niveau.

- Toi... FERME LA !

Il quittait le bureau, furieux, et Aaron redoublait de sanglots. Mes reins douloureux, je me penchais vers le cosy pour l'attraper, mon coeur battant à tout rompre. _J'avais systématiquement peur de jusqu'où il pourrait aller... Mais King était assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire voir... et moi pas assez courageuse pour m'en aller... _Il est vrai que je n'avais pas assez accordé d'attention à ce prévisionnel, préférant m'occuper du petit. _C'est ma faute ! _

- Aaron... Shhh... Calme-toi... C'est rien c'est fini... Shhh... Est-ce que tu veux jouer ?

J'attrapais difficilement sa balle rembourrée de petites billes pour le distraire et embrassais son front. Mais la douleur dans ma lèvre se rappelait à moi lorsque je vis la peau du petit tachée de mon sang. _Ma lèvre est ouverte probablement... _Je tapotais avec mes doigts qui ressortaient rouges.

J'attrapais un mouchoir que j'appliquais sur ma bouche en retenant une grimace de douleur. _Ca fera tampon. _Je nettoyais Aaron qui s'amusait avec sa balle, le corps agité de quelques spasmes dus à son chagrin. Je le calais contre ma poitrine d'un bras, l'autre tentant de me soigner.

- Je suis là Aaron... C'est fini...

Deux coups sur la porte me firent sursauter et je jetais mon mouchoir ensanglanté dans la corbeille. J'essuyais mes joues pleines de larmes et inspirais profondément. Le saignement semblait s'arrêter.

- En... Entrez !

A ma grande surprise, Edward passait la tête par la porte avec un large sourire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _Il était suivi par Miss Denali. Mon frère se précipitait vers nous.

- Rose ! J'ai récupéré la garde !

Il m'enlaçait fortement et je tentais de réprimer une grimace de douleur, pour partager sa joie. _Edward récupère Aaron ! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! _

- Je suis si contente pour toi !

Il attrapait Aaron dans ses bras et l'enlaçait avec force. Aaron lui fit littéralement la fête, souriant à son père. _Bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu ! _Je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse de cette décision. C'est vraiment génial ! Edward va recommencer à vivre ! _Et voir mon frère heureux était tout ce qui importait ! _L'assistante sociale s'approchait.

- Edward a de nouveau la garde de son fils... Il m'a apporté les preuves qu'il n'avait rien pris la dernière fois...

Tout à sa joie, mon frère embrassait son fils et inspirait son odeur.

- Tu es beau mon p'tit mec... Je t'aime ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Il le câlinait et je réprimais une larme devant ce tableau. Mon frère me souriait, puis fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu as la lèvre ouverte ?

_Il s'en était aperçu..._

- C'est rien, je suis tombée il y a quelques minutes et je me suis pris le rebord de la table au coin de la lèvre...

Il s'agenouillait face à moi, Aaron dans son bras droit.

- Fais voir...

Il grimaçait.

- C'est ouvert, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital !

- Non ça va aller ! Je vais désinfecter et rentrer à la maison...

Miss Denali s'approchait.

- Vous avez dû prendre un sacré choc...

- Ca m'a un peu étourdie... Mais ça va mieux maintenant !

Edward inspectait la plaie du bout des doigts.

- Il faudrait vraiment te soigner... Tu as une trousse à pharmacie non ? Dans le local des vigiles ?

J'opinais. Il quittait la pièce avec son fils alors que Miss Denali s'asseyait devant le bureau.

- Vous devriez faire voir cette blessure à un médecin.

- Non, ça va ! Ca ne me fait presque pas mal !

- Comme vous voudrez... Le juge a réautorisé votre frère à travailler pour votre compte...

Ca me soulageait. _Edward dans les parages, c'est rassurant. _

- Très bien... Le temps de réouvrir son dossier... Il pourra reprendre dans cinq jours au plus tard!

- Bien !

Mon frère revint avec la trousse médicale et Aaron dans ses bras qui lui tripotait le pull. Il le déposait dans son cosy et l'embrassait.

- Reste sage, je vais soigner tatie...

Il s'approchait et prenait mon visage entre ses mains.

- Il faut désinfecter la plaie pour voir si elle est profonde...

_Edward aurait pu être médecin s'il l'avait vraiment voulu... _Il imbibait un coton de bétadine et me l'appliquait sur la peau. Ca piquait un peu, mais rien d'insoutenable comparé à la brûlure que je ressentais...

- Ce n'est pas autant entaillé que ce que j'imaginais... Je vais te mettre un pansement...

Il découpait une bande à la taille de ma blessure et me l'appliquait.

- Voilà... Mais si ça te fait mal, va voir Carlisle !

- Merci...

Il rangeait le matériel et partit se laver les mains avant de revenir.

- La chute a dû vous faire mal...

- Un petit peu...

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Miss Cullen, et vous reposer ! Compte tenu de la situation, je pense que Monsieur Cullen acceptera de reprendre son fils dès ce soir avec mon autorisation !

Mon frère rayonnait de bonheur en attrapant le cosy et son petit. _Si le monde n'est pas toujours beau, il tournera rond au moins pour eux deux... _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Je venais de quitter la douche quand j'entendis la sonnette en bas. Peu de temps après, Alice m'appelait.

- BELLA ! C'EST POUR TOI !

- J'arrive !

_Qui ça pouvait bien être ? _J'enfilais rapidement mon jogging mauve et mon débardeur et me coiffais vite fait pour descendre en bas. J'aperçus alors Edward avec un large sourire, et encore mieux, Aaron à son bras. Les yeux de mon ex petit-ami pétillaient et manquaient de me faire chavirer.

_Il n'y a pas à dire : il est beaucoup plus beau quand il porte son fils dans ses bras... _

Jasper et Alice souriaient.

- Tu l'as récupéré ?

Il opinait et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je courrais vers lui et il me serrait avec son bras libre. Je l'étreignais.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

- Merci Bella... Merci pour tout...

L'étreinte qu'il exerçait autour de ma taille m'emplissait le coeur de bonheur et à mon tour, je m'agrippais davantage à sa nuque.

- Tu ne méritais pas de le perdre...

Je sentis qu'il me déposait un léger baiser sous l'oreille. _Wowo... j'ai pas rêvé là ? _Cette caresse m'avait semblé si légère... une lignée de frissons me parcourait jusqu'aux reins et je me reculais, plongeant dans ses yeux vert brillants. Je sentis une petite main attraper une mèche de mes cheveux. Aaron les tenait dans son poing et ouvrait et fermait les doigts dessus.

- Aaron... Ne tire pas les cheveux de Bella ! souriait Edward.

Je me tournais vers le petit et embrassais sa joue. La main d'Edward était toujours autour de ma taille, mais bizarrement, je souhaitais qu'elle y reste le plus longtemps possible. _Son contact me manque... _

Malheureusement, Edward s'éloignait.

- Je suis venu vous dire que ce soir je vais organiser un petit truc... Rien d'extraordinaire... soirée pizza ou un apéro enfin quelque chose comme ça et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous en soyez... C'est grâce à toi Jasper que j'ai pu me rendre à la SAE... Alors ça me ferait un grand bonheur de vous avoir tous les trois...

- Volontiers ! Avec plaisir !

- On amènera une boisson !

- Ouais, si vous voulez !

- On va aller en acheter une de suite d'ailleurs !

Alice et Jasper attrapèrent leurs blousons et chaussures.

- Tu viens avec nous Bella ?

- Oui, j'arrive !

Edward était toujours à mon niveau et mon beau-frère et ma soeur quittèrent la maison.

- Merci pour l'invitation...

Edward attrapait ma main, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu as été la seule avec Emmett à vraiment croire en moi...

- Tu es le meilleur père que je connaisse...

Il m'adressait un sourire radieux et pressait mes doigts.

- A ce soir...

Il se penchait et déposait un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- 19h30...

Puis, il quittait la maison rapidement en sifflotant, couvrant bien son fils et l'attirant contre lui. _Le bonheur lui va si bien... _Inexplicablement, je me mis à rire et à danser. _C'était comme une envie pressante et inexplicable. _Je me dandinais dans tous les sens et sursautais lorsque j'entendis Jasper se racler la gorge.

- Magnifique tout ça !

Il souriait et je sautillais jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer.

- Merci beaucoup Jazz' !

Il me tapotait le dos.

- Allez dépêche-toi avant que tous les magasins ferment !

**::..**

En franchissant l'entrée du pavillon avec mon beauf et ma soeur, je m'attendais à trouver du monde mais je n'aurais certainement pas imaginé la présence de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Edward servait du champagne à sa mère en souriant, Aaron sur son bras. Carlisle était un peu en retrait de la soirée, mais restait poli et courtois. Jasper et lui entamèrent une grande discussion dont je captais quelques bribes. Ils parlaient du handicap qu'avait Brionnie. _Jasper n'oubliait pas. Il n'oublierait jamais ! _Je m'étonnais de l'absence de Rose. Après tout, elle a toujours tout fait pour son frère. _Peut-être arrivera-t-elle plus tard... _Emmett et Ben riaient dans leur coin, à propos d'une blague salace que lançait le meilleur ami d'Edward.

- Emmett ! Si mon fils vire obsédé, je te tiendrai pour unique responsable !

- J'vais lui apprendre la vie à ton gosse moi !

- Hors de question !

Esmé souriait en regardant son fils et son petit-fils.

- Laissez cet enfant tranquille !

- Oh merde les pizzas !

Edward se tapait le front et tendait Aaron à Esmé avant de courir à la cuisine.

- Attends, je vais t'aider !

_Il y avait du monde dans le pavillon ce soir. J'aurais aimé n'être qu'avec lui... qu'on puisse se parler et profiter de cette douce euphorie... _

Dans la cuisine, Edward venait de sortir le plat de pizza et se brûlait en voulant la couper.

- Outcchhh ! Ca fait mal !

- Fais voir !

J'attrapais un torchon et un couteau pour tenter de faire des parts plus ou moins égales. Edward, avec un autre tissu, maintenait le plateau en place pour éviter qu'il ne bouge.

- Je les coupe toujours avant de les faire cuire, ça évite ce genre d'emmerdements !

Edward souriait en observant mes gestes.

- Ta soeur n'est pas là ?

- Je l'avais invité mais elle ne m'a pas répondu... Je suppose qu'elle a des réunions au travail...

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

- Si bien sûr... Elle a pris soin du petit... J'aurais aimé l'avoir parmi nous ce soir...

Je déposais des bouts de pizza sur une assiette plate.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tes parents soient là...

Il haussait les épaules.

- Esmé est souvent venue me voir pendant ces trois semaines où le petit était... enfin bref... Alors je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter... Je sais aussi qu'ils ont passé du temps chez Rosalie pour voir Aaron... Et puis c'est Carlisle qui m'a fait tous mes tests médicaux et qui a fait accélérer les résultats... Il s'est aussi occupé de la varicelle du petit... disons que je leur suis reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber...

J'opinais. _Peut-être y avait-il là une ouverture ? Quelque chose à creuser ? _

- Comment tu te sens de les voir là ce soir ?

Il posait son couteau et s'appuyait contre le plan de travail.

- Bien... enfin... j'ai apprécié l'aide d'Esmé et le fait qu'elle soit là, même si je ne l'ai pas épargné... Et je dois reconnaître à Carlisle qu'il n'a pas hésité à me faire ces tests malgré tout ça... Ca n'efface pas tout, c'est sûr... Ca n'efface même pratiquement rien. Mais je suis content qu'ils fassent des efforts. Ma mère a l'air de vraiment vouloir s'occuper d'Aaron alors je la laisse faire.

- Et ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu lui en veux plus qu'à ta mère ?

Il acquiesçait et croisait ses bras sur son torse.

- Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi... C'est juste que je lui en veux... Peut-être parce qu'Esmé a levé le pied dès que les choses ont dégénéré... Mon père c'est différent... il n'a pas arrêté son travail, même temporairement, quand je suis parti en cure. Ma mère avait pris deux mois de congés et elle venait me voir assez souvent. Pas toujours, mais souvent. Plus que lui en tout cas...

_Esmé m'avait toujours donné l'impression de tenter de tout concilier. _Edward eut un petit rire et un léger sourire.

- Mais tout ça, c'est passé ! Aaron est revenu, c'est l'essentiel !

Je lui souriais à mon tour.

- Tu ne méritais pas qu'il parte...

Il me souriait autant avec ses lèvres qu'avec ses yeux et mon coeur manquait un battement, ébloui. Je rougissais.

- On s'y remet ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu peux m'attraper un bol là-haut et y mettre les chips s'il te plaît ?

Je m'exécutais et l'aidais. Je sentais sur moi son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Cette robe est une merveille sur toi...

Je baissais les yeux sur mon habit noir. J'avais passé une robe à bretelle noire, assez élégante, ainsi que des talons. _J'avais eu le besoin de me maquiller, de m'habiller correctement. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'en avais eu l'envie ! _Alice m'avait prêté cette robe et m'avait aidé. _Inévitablement, ça m'avait ramené au début de ma relation avec Edward, quand nous nous cherchions... Alice m'avait épaulé durant ces moments et m'avait donné un tas de conseils beauté. _

- Merci... C'est à Alice mais...

- Tu es très belle...

_Oh seigneur... Aide-moi ! _Je me retenais de glousser comme une adolescente. Edward semblait fier de son effet et se remettait à la tache de préparer l'apéritif. _Mon coeur bat tellement vite... _

Mais Emmett fit son irruption à cet instant, faisant éclater la bulle qui commençait à se batir. Il portait Aaron sur ses bras.

- Bon ça vient ? Vous la pondez cette pizza ou quoi ? On a faim nous !

Edward attrapait son fils et l'embrassait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte tonton Emmett ? Tu manges pas de la pizza toi encore !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu lui as demandé d'abord ? râlait le grand brun.

- J'apporte les assiettes !

- Merci Bella !

Ils quittèrent la cuisine et j'inspirais profondément avant de retourner au salon. Esmé se levait et vint m'aider à mettre en place les toasts, alors qu'Angela et Alice papotaient sur le canapé. Edward attrapait son verre et le levait, son petit dans les bras.

- Bon... c'est super cliché en fait mais je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir... Vous m'avez tous aidé, chacun à votre façon... Et même si ce n'étaient pas par de grandes actions... une simple présence dans ce genre de moments c'est... Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça... Personne ne doit être privé de son enfant... Si Aaron est là ce soir...

- Apbbffff !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Oui... Donc, comme je le disais... Si Aaron est là ce soir, c'est parce que vous m'avez tous donné la force, à un moment ou un autre, de tout faire pour le récupérer. Je suis clean, et je regrette toujours d'avoir pris ces drogues mais... Au lieu de tirer une leçon, ou de retenir des enseignements de ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai reçu la plus belle des conclusions.

Il regardait son fils qui jouait avec un petit cube mou, une grande fierté dans les yeux.

- Je sais pas trop ce que je donnerai en tant que père, mais je serai toujours fier de l'être...

_Il semblait vraiment décidé à devenir chaque jour une personne encore meilleure que celle de la veille. Il tirait une force incroyable de cette histoire. Sa souffrance l'avait marqué, mais elle l'aiderait aussi chaque fois qu'il se sentirait faiblir ! _

- J'aurais aimé que Rosalie soit là, mais c'est surtout elle que je voudrais remercier, pour avoir pris soin du petit...

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur sa soeur emmitouflée dans un long manteau noir. Elle souriait faiblement. _Wow ! Elle s'est blessée à la lèvre ? C'est quoi ce pansement ? _

- Pardonnez mon retard... Une réunion de dernière minute... Bonsoir papa !

Elle embrassait son père qui fronçait les sourcils en inspectant son visage.

- C'est rien, je suis tombée... Edward m'a mis un pansement et m'a désinfecté tout à l'heure...

Carlisle lui tapotait sur le nez en souriant.

- Bonsoir maman...

- Bonsoir ma chérie...

Rosalie embrassait tout le monde, et à ma grande surprise, en fit de même pour moi.

- Bonsoir Bella !

- Bonsoir Rose...

Elle m'observait en souriant.

- Cette robe est ravissante !

- Merci...

_Oh putain ! C'est la soirée des surprises ! _Elle prenait Aaron dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

Edward souriait et passait sa main autour de la taille de sa soeur.

- Bon allez... Je vais arrêter de vous souler avec mon discours à deux balles ! Servez-vous ! Y a des toasts et du champagne !

Mon regard tombait sur Carlisle qui se tenait en retrait, une coupe à la main, les yeux rivés sur ses enfants. Il semblait en proie à une intense discussion.

_Peut-être est-il en train de réfléchir sur ses actes ? Sur ce qu'il a fait pour eux, ou pas ? La solidarité de Rosalie et d'Edward ne pouvait en tout cas pas le laisser indifférent ! _

Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il m'adressait un léger sourire et prenait une gorgée de sa boisson avant de s'approcher d'Emmett et d'engager la conversation. _Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise malgré tout ! _Ma soeur et Rosalie accrochèrent de suite. Immédiatement, elles se mirent à parler de mode.

- La robe d'Isabella est très jolie !

- Oui ! C'est un modèle de l'an dernier !

- Le tissu est très fin ! C'est appréciable en soirée, ça donne un ton léger.

- Exactement !

Rosalie m'observait en souriant. Son avant-bras semblait un peu marqué. _Des bleus sans doute ! J'en ai toujours, même parfois j'ignore d'où ils sortent ! _

- Excusez-moi, je vais voir Edward !

Mon ex-compagnon était assis sur une chaise et donnait un petit pot à son fils. Il souriait et babillait en regardant son père, la bouche pleine de compote. Sa soeur s'agenouillait devant eux.

- Ils s'entendent très bien... soupirait Esmé.

- Oui...

Esmé s'asseyait proche de nous et nous observions le tableau. Bientôt, Carlisle s'approchait.

- Esmé, je dois être à l'hôpital à 5h demain !

- Oh bien sûr ! Nous allons y aller !

Edward relevait la tête vers eux.

- Vous ne restez pas manger du gâteau ?

Carlisle remettait son manteau et Esmé s'approchait.

- Ton père travaille tôt demain...

- Ouais... je vois... Tu peux pas rester toi ?

Esmé semblait embêtée, partagée entre l'envie d'être avec sa famille, et de ramener son mari.

- Bon non, vas-y... Merci d'être venus quand même !

- C'était un plaisir...

Elle se penchait et enlaçait Edward qui fermait les yeux un instant.

- Merci m'man...

Esmé se mit à lui sourire et caressait sa joue. Elle embrassait sa fille et son petit-fils et Carlisle nous saluait d'un signe de tête. Tous deux s'éclipsèrent. Rosalie retournait au buffet.

Edward me fit un clin d'oeil alors que je le regardais. Il allongeait Aaron dans ses bras et lui essuyait la compote avec son bavoir.

- Il s'endort ?

Edward opinait, caressant le ventre de son petit.

- Il est un peu fatigué...

Le bébé somnolait, émettant des petits gémissements. Edward lui effleurait le visage de son index.

- Il va bien dormir ce soir dans son lit...

- Ouais... Il sent sûrement qu'on est tous là, alors il est plus détendu !

- C'est plus apaisant de se sentir entouré et dans un climat serein...

Edward opinait et embrassait le front de son fils avant de me regarder avec ses yeux pétillants et un sourire à tomber. _J'aurais aimé être avec lui... m'excuser pour tout... _

- Edward... je...

A ce moment-là, je sentis mon téléphone sonner dans mon sac et Alice me le tendait.

_CHARLIE ? _

J'écarquillais les yeux et Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est mon père...

Il semblait étonné. _Charlie._

- Tu peux aller lui parler dans la chambre...

J'opinais et décrochais, me dirigeant dans le couloir.

- Allô ?

_- Bella... C'est Charlie... _

- Oui... salut...

_- Salut... Je te dérange ?_

- Je suis à une soirée chez Edward...

_- Oh... je vois... J'ai essayé d'appeler chez vous..._

- Alice et Jasper sont ici aussi !

_- D'aaaccord..._

Je savais ce qu'il allait dire !

- Ecoute Charlie... Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que Jasper et Alice aussi sont aveuglés et...

_- Non pas du tout ! Bella s'il te plaît, on peut parler comme des adultes ?_

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais l'enfant depuis le début !

Il soupirait.

_- Bella... Je t'appelle... pour m'excuser... _


	32. Chapter 31 : Coeur contre coeur

_**Booooooooonsoir girls and girls.**_

_**Aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté. Voici ce chapitre (**__je ne trahis rien en disant que vous l'attendiez presque TOUTES__**) qui vous plaira, je le sais par expérience! =)**_

_**Je posterai le chapitre 32 le 25 décembre... mon petit "cadeau" (**__empoisonné qui sait ?__**) pour vous remercier encore une fois à toutes d'être toujours présentes, et de plus en plus. Que vous me suiviez depuis le début, ou depuis peu, je vous aime toutes pareil (**__pas de jalouses!__**). L'écriture a une grande importance pour moi, par conséquent vous avez aussi une grande importance :)**_

_**Je vous aime!**_

_**Passez de joyeuses fêtes.**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

_**.o.0.o..o.0.o.**_

_**Chapitre 31 "Coeur contre coeur"**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Je rentrais dans la maison, prête à faire la fête. _J'ai eu mes examens ! _Je revenais de la fac, où après plus de trente minutes d'attente dans la foule, j'avais pu accéder aux feuilles pour voir que j'étais reçue pour ce semestre. _C'est finalement passé ! _

- Ououh ! C'est moi !

La maison était silencieuse. J'entrais dans la cuisine et trouvais un mot sur la table de mon beau-frère.

_«Partis à l'échographie,_

_essaie de ne pas te briser le cou pendant notre absence!_

_A tout à l'heure. Jasper, Alice.»_

Oh flûte! L'échographie ! J'avais complètement oublié que ma soeur passait sa première imagerie pour leur bébé. _Ils devaient être heureux ! _Hier soir, Alice était rentrée avec deux bodys blancs. Jasper avait soupiré : «ça y est, ça va commencer la valse des habits!». Je retirais ma veste, me sentant très satisfaite. _Enfin quelque chose qui tourne rond ! _J'attrapais le téléphone de la cuisine et composais le numéro de ma mère, qui m'avait envoyé un texto ce matin pour me souhaiter bon courage.

«Allô ? «

- Maman ? C'est Bella !

«Oh ma chérie ! J'attendais ton coup de fil ! Alors ? «

- Je les ai !

Renée se mit à hurler à l'autre bout du combiné.

« AH MAIS C'EST SUPER ! PHIL ! BELLA A EU SES PARTIELS ! «

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et j'entendais mon beau-père applaudir derrière.

« Oh ma puce, ce que je suis heureuse ! Mais je n'en doutais pas ! Tu es brillante ! «

- Merci maman !

« Tu viendras me voir cet été qu'on fête ça ? Je suis certaine que tu auras ton année, on sortira le champagne ! «

Je me mettais à rire.

- Respire Renée !

« Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi... «

- Merci...

« Alors, comment tu vas ? «

- Papa m'a appelé...

Je savais que Renée n'était pas étrangère au revirement de Charlie. Il ne m'avait pas caché qu'ils avaient eu ensemble une grande conversation au téléphone.

« Je savais qu'il le ferait... «

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

« Simplement qu'il n'a que deux filles, et qu'il était sur le point de les perdre toutes les deux ! Que tu avais besoin de soutien, et non de reproches. Et qu'Alice t'adore et donc, par conséquent, en te faisant du mal à toi, il lui en faisait aussi ! «

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, maman ?

« Parce que je vous aime toutes les deux plus que ma propre vie... Et qu'aucun argument au monde ne me fera changer d'avis ! Encore moins le fait que l'homme que tu aimes ait fait des erreurs par le passé... «

_Edward... _

« Que t'a-t-il dit ?»

Je me rappelais de la conversation, mot pour mot tant elle m'avait marqué. J'étais partie m'isoler de la soirée dans la chambre de mon ex petit-ami et j'avais écouté Charlie jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. _«J'ai vu cet homme papillonner avec toutes les filles possibles et imaginables, parfois-même aller de l'une à l'autre. Je l'ai vu avec des marques de piqures sur les bras, des cadavres de bouteilles de whisky vides à côté de lui et les idées déconnectées. J'ai vu ses fréquentations, et c'est l'image que j'ai gardé de lui... de ce gamin tout juste majeur qui se détruisait... Je ne l'ai jamais revu après, et crois-moi que je ne le souhaitais pas! Le jour de son arrestation, je me suis juré de vous protéger Alice et toi d'hommes comme lui, qui détruisent des vies... Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant derrière toi, avec ce gamin... C'était ma promesse qui s'écroulait... Mais j'aurais dû savoir te faire confiance, faire confiance à mes filles quand elles me disaient qu'il avait changé... Vous êtes intelligentes, et je sais qu'Alice ne te laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi... Je te demande pardon pour ne pas avoir su l'exprimer...»_

Je racontais à Renée tout ce que Charlie avait pu me dire. _J'avais été touché par les mots de mon père... mais ça n'effaçait pas le mal qu'il m'avait fait en nous refermant la porte au nez et en nous laissant dehors en plein hiver. _

« Il lui aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre...»

- Je sais que tu l'as aidé à lui faire entendre raison !

« J'espère maintenant que tu as su avoir la réponse adaptée...»

Je soupirais.

- Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qu'il a fait, mais que j'appréciais son appel...

J'entendis ma mère soupirer.

« Bien sûr, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas oublier tout ça... Mais sois adulte, Bella. Et ne te braque pas s'il te rappelle...»

- Je ne le ferai pas ! Je suis prête à le revoir, et à être courtoise. Le temps effacera sûrement ça...

« Le temps efface toujours tout... C'est écrit dans tous les livres...»

J'aimais discuter avec Renée. Nous n'étions plus mère et fille dans ces cas-là. Nous étions deux adultes, deux amies.

« Et j'espère également que tu sais quoi faire avec Edward !»

- Maintenant qu'il a récupéré Aaron, je sais qu'on pourra parler et peut-être faire table rase de ce qui n'a pas marché...

« C'est un garçon indulgent et je suis sûre que ce n'étaient que des malentendus... «

- Oui...

« Bella... Ce que je vais te dire, je ne te le dis pas en tant que mère, mais en tant que ton amie... Je sais que tu es très attentive et que tu as bon fond. Tu es une gentille fille, adorable même. Mais lorsqu'il te parlera, écoute-le du fond de ton coeur. Sois attentive à chacun de ses mots, qui seront importants pour lui. Il ne peut pas être aussi insouciant que toi, parce qu'il a un bébé et que quoi qu'il arrive, cet enfant sera toujours sa priorité, au-delà de tout amour, toute relation très forte. Un parent, que ce soit un père ou une mère, ne vit que pour son enfant... Je sais qu'il tentera de concilier... J'ai vu comment il se comportait à Noël, il essayait tellement de bien faire, pour que tout le monde soit heureux ! Son fils était malade, mais il a toujours essayé d'être avec lui, d'être avec toi, et même avec nous, nous aider, nous seconder... Il fait beaucoup pour tout le monde, et c'est à son entourage d'en faire pour lui. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter tout ce qu'il voudra pour son fils, mais d'être un peu plus avec Edward père, en plus d'être avec Edward petit-ami... Est-ce que tu comprends, Bella ?»

_C'était la chose qui nous avait fait défaut. Edward ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il attendait de moi, et je n'avais pas essayé d'envisager les choses de sa place à lui..._

- Je veux vraiment l'aider, maman... Je suis prête à tout pour qu'on puisse être de nouveau en couple. Parce que j'étais bien avec lui, je me sentais changer et devenir quelqu'un de bien...

« Tu es toujours quelqu'un de bien... Edward t'embellissait un peu plus... Quand on a un tel trésor en soi, dans son coeur et dans sa tête, il ne faut pas le gâcher. Les gens les plus rayonnants sont ceux qui ont trouvé cette part qui fait d'eux une encore meilleure personne...»

- Merci Renée... Merci pour tout...

« Tu es ma fille, et quoi qu'il arrive, tes choix seront toujours les miens...»

Je raccrochais après l'avoir salué. _J'aime ma mère, du plus profond de mon coeur... J'ai des parents formidables, même si Charlie a déraillé cet hiver... _Il a fait l'effort de me tendre une perche... Je devais m'en saisir et être plus intelligente que ce que j'avais été. Aussi, je composais son numéro mais tombais sur la messagerie. _Sûrement au travail ! _

- Charlie... C'est Bella... Je voulais te dire que je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir appelé pour me dire tout ça... Nous aurions dû parler, avec Edward. Il fait partie de ma vie et je sais que j'ai de la chance qu'il ait bien voulu de moi à un moment donné, parce que quoi que tu puisses en penser ou garder en tête, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Tu es aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir et ne plus parler de tout ça...

Je raccrochais rapidement, mon coeur battant. _J'avais fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais je tenais à les réparer. J'admirais Edward qui savait s'excuser, essayer de se repentir comme il l'avait fait auprès des Quileutes. Ce genre de gestes ne peuvent exister que par une grande âme. Je voulais que la mienne grandisse aussi... _Mais pour ça, je devais m'excuser aussi auprès d'Edward... Edward qui me trouble, qui me paralyse. Edward qui rend la lumière dans ma vie, mais que je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre. Edward que j'aime simplement.

Je grimpais à l'étage pour aller prendre ma douche et j'en sortais dix minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une grande serviette blanche. Je venais d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements quand j'entendis sonner. _Jasper a ENCORE oublié ses clés ! Je les ai vu accrochées au porte-clé dans l'entrée. _J'allais sur le palier du couloir.

- ENTRE C'EST OUVERT !

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour choisir mes habits quand deux coups se firent entendre sur la porte de ma chambre et je sursautais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Euh... Bella c'est moi... Oh pardon !

Je me retournais brutalement, ramenant mon jeans noir devant moi.

- Edward ?

- Pardon pardon... j'ai pensé... comme t'as dit que c'était ouvert... enfin non, pardon...

Mais il était immobile face à moi, comme omnubilé. _J'étais pratiquement nue devant lui... bon... c'est pas comme s'il ne me connaissait pas mais son regard était toujours intimidant pour moi... _Il déglutissait et se tournait, dos à moi. Je l'entendais souffler. J'en profitais pour m'habiller rapidement, tremblante. _Je me rappelais de nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, et enlacés. _

- C'est pas grave... J'ai cru que c'étaient Jasper et Alice, comme ils sont partis à l'échographie du bébé !

- Je peux me retourner ?

- Oui... Bien sûr !

Le rouge me montait aux joues lorsque je croisais de nouveau son regard vert. Un instant, sûrement gênés par les minutes passées, nous restions silencieux face à face. _J'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, juste une seconde... _

- Euh... Très joli soutif en tout cas... soufflait-il, terriblement gêné.

J'éclatais de rire, ce qui l'entraînait, et nous désamorcions le malaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'approchais et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je sentais sa main glisser lentement sur mes reins.

- Mrs Sauzee de la SAE m'a donné plusieurs adresses de baby-sitter pour Aaron, et je l'ai déposé chez une dame au bout de ta rue, pour faire un essai... Estrovic... vitch... je sais plus exactement son nom... Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir... T'as eu tes résultats d'examen ?

- Oui... Je les ai eu ! De justesse, mais c'est passé quand même !  
Edward sourit alors et ses yeux pétillaient. Il me serrait contre lui.

- Félicitations ! C'est vraiment super ! Je suis très heureux pour toi !

- Merci Edward...

Je tapotais son dos légèrement et il me relâchait. Nos mains étaient toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre et il observait notre point de rassemblement avant de rompre le contact.

- Si tu ne les avais pas eu, je me serai senti coupable...

Il s'asseyait sur le rebord de mon lit et je le rejoignais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que j'ai un peu abusé de toi quand... quand tu les préparais...

Mes entrailles se nouèrent. _Ca avait été l'un des déclencheurs de la bombe. _Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente agressé.

- Tu avais besoin de le faire garder, il était malade... Sortir avec ton fils aurait été imprudent et en plus, tu n'aurais pas pu l'emmener dans la salle d'examens quand tu passais tes épreuves... Tu n'avais pas le choix...

Il eut un petit sourire bien vite effacé et tournait sa tête vers moi, plantant ses yeux vert dans les miens.

- Oui... Mais j'aurais pu essayer d'être plus conciliant plutôt que d'aller à la facilité...

_Il s'en voulait... et je m'en voulais aussi. Je voulais m'excuser. _J'attrapais sa main dans ma paume. Elle était chaude et le contact était agréable.

- C'est terminé... et regarde... j'ai eu mes examens... donc les conséquences sont minimales... fin de l'épisode !

Il se tournait face à moi, sa jambe gauche pliée sous sa cuisse, son pied droit au sol. Il captait mon regard et il émanait alors de lui une volonté de m'expliquer quelque chose. Je m'installais face à lui, décidée à l'écouter, et à bien le faire.

- Ca n'a pas été minimal, Bella, parce que je t'ai perdu !

_Effectivement, ce n'était pas minime. _

- C'est à cause de ça et d'un tas d'autres choses non résolues qu'on en est arrivé là... J'aurais aimé comprendre immédiatement ce que tu ressentais... Ca m'aurait évité de faire ces erreurs...

Mon coeur se serrait violemment. _Etait-ce le début de la fin du conflit ? _Je fixais nos mains. Elles étaient si bien ensemble...

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Je n'ai rien dit... et encore pire, je n'ai pas essayé de te comprendre... Ces examens m'obsédaient... je me sentais angoissée... Je n'ai pas compris que toi, tu vis tout ça depuis que ton fils est né... Même si tu n'avais pas à te soucier de tes examens... je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point tu devais être partout, avant... Tes cours, tes emplois, Aaron... Tu n'as pas eu le choix et tu dois simplement te sentir fatigué et vouloir t'asseoir tranquillement pour souffler... Tu dois te débattre sans cesse, alors que moi j'ai beaucoup de choses qui me sont machées et dont je n'ai pas à me soucier... Toi, tu dois avoir de l'argent en permanence pour soigner le petit, lui assurer une vie confortable, même payer des frais, un loyer... Ici, j'ai tout ! Pas le souci du loyer ni de la nourriture et je sais que même si je n'avais pas ma voiture, Jasper et Alice pourraient me conduire partout... Toi, tu dois te battre pour avoir tout ça...

Il baissait les yeux mais les relevait bien vite. Parallèlement, je sentais sa main se resserrer sur la mienne.

- Tu as raison sur un point... Parfois oui, je voudrais juste m'asseoir cinq minutes et souffler... Ce n'est pas facile, mais contrairement à ce que tu dis, j'ai _choisi _cette vie... J'aurais pu faire comme un homme de 19 ans, ne vouloir me préoccuper que de toi, et faire adopter Aaron. J'aurais pu... Il y a sûrement des couples désespérés à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, et qui auraient pu s'occuper d'Aaron bien mieux que moi... mais j'ai choisi d'être son père, parce que ce petit, c'est le mien. Il est à moi. L'idée qu'il grandisse ailleurs... qu'il y ait un enfant avec mon sang sur terre que je ne connaissais pas, ça m'a tué. Je sais que quand on est deux, on est bien plus forts... Je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse avec l'idée que quelqu'un l'avait abandonné un jour... et je voulais m'en sortir. Et... je ne désespère pas que tout rentre dans l'ordre... que la vie soit meilleure pour nous deux... Je sais que d'ici dix ans, on aura une maison à nous, ou un pavillon plus grand. J'ai recommencé à travailler et je vais tacher de mettre chaque centime en trop sur un compte pour qu'on puisse emménager ailleurs et bâtir une vie qui le protège de tout ce qui s'est passé...

Je posais ma deuxième main sur les notres et serrais en souriant. _C'est la plus belle ambition..._

- Tu le feras ! Je sais que tu y arriveras... Tu feras tout pour !

Il me rendit mon sourire et, à son tour, joignait sa main libre sur le noeud de nos doigts.

- Mais tu m'as aussi fait comprendre que je pouvais espérer mieux qu'une simple maison. Une vie de famille, comme les cas classiques. Papa, maman et bébé...

Mon ventre se tordait. _Il était encore dans cette optique-là ! _

- Je...

- Shhh...

Il posait son index sur mes lèvres et je sentais son épiderme brûlant.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux à tout prix... Je ne lui cherche pas une maman... J'aimerais qu'il en ait une, mais de toute façon Heidi s'est suicidée et il vivra toute sa vie avec ça... Je veux juste une personne qui soit capable de lui porter de l'attention quand c'est nécessaire... Je ne demanderai jamais à la personne qui partage ma vie, de signer un papier pour l'adopter. J'ai compris une chose Bella...

Il posait sa main droite sur mon coeur.

- Ce qui se passe là... ici... c'est plus important que ce qui est officiel et pompeux. Je veux une femme qui aime Aaron, et qui l'accepte. Sans quoi, une relation sera vouée à l'échec. Quand j'ai vu cette photo de nous trois, c'était cette pensée qui se concrétisait pour moi. Le fait que tu ais toléré mon fils et que tu te sois donnée à moi en connaissance de causes. Ce qui n'a pas marché, c'est que pour une raison ou une autre, tu es restée sur l'idée que je voulais une famille. Mais j'en ai déjà une avec Aaron... Je veux maintenant un couple qui sache résister à tout ça... Je ne veux pas d'un de ces disney où la personne qui rentre dans le cercle familial est quelqu'un qui a l'âme aussi noire que le charbon. Je veux une personne généreuse et altruiste, qui comprenne la situation. Ce que je voulais, c'est qu'Aaron puisse s'épanouir dans un milieu où les adultes sont à son écoute.

- Ce qui t'a manqué à toi... murmurais-je.

Il opinait et sa main placée sur mon coeur remontait doucement à mon cou, puis se posait sur ma joue. Je n'osais plus bouger, sentant mon coeur battre contre mes lèvres. Il me fixait toujours.

- Je n'ai pas su mettre des mots sur ça... et je n'ai pas osé le faire, parce que j'avais peur de ce qui aurait pu se dérouler... Je voulais éviter tout ce qui s'est passé... Puis Aaron est tombé malade... dents, varicelle... et je reconnais que ce n'est pas de tout repos de le garder dans ces circonstances. Je m'imaginais que si tu en avais marre, tu me le dirais. Je l'aurais compris.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...

- Je sais, Bella... Je sais tout ça...

Son pouce balayait ma joue et nous restions silencieux.

- Mais je préfère que l'on communique, et que l'on en parle, plutôt que de chercher à éviter l'autre... Je sais que l'on peut se comprendre en faisant des efforts. Je peux concevoir que tu ais envie de réviser, parce que les études te sont importantes. Et je sais aussi que tu peux comprendre que je ne puisse pas faire autrement, parce que tu n'es pas insensible et que tu ne laisserais pas Aaron tout seul...

_C'est plus qu'une évidence ! _

- Evidemment, Edward !

Il opinait et m'attirait à lui. Je retrouvais son étreinte forte et virile, et sa délicate odeur. _Nous venions de parler, et nous l'avions fait dans le calme, comme deux adultes. Il était temps que je grandisse... _Lorsque je m'éloignais, il souriait.

- Je suis soulagé que tu ais tes examens...

- Merci...  
Je m'installais au milieu du matelas et longtemps, nous ne dîmes plus rien. _Il avait beaucoup abordé l'idée de la famille qu'il voulait, mais pas ce qu'il attendait en tant que couple. _Mais nous venions de faire un grand pas, et j'étais prête à en faire d'autres. Je m'allongeais et Edward regardait le réveil sur ma table de chevet.

- Tu vas le chercher quand ?

- Dans une heure ! Je l'ai laissé deux heures pour commencer...

- Tu travailles ce soir ?

- Oui... Emmett n'est pas là en plus, il a une réunion au baseball ou je sais pas quoi... Rose lui fera rattraper jeudi matin, en remplacement d'un collègue...

Il s'allongeait sur le lit et je nous retrouvais là, comme avant. _Quand l'idée de ce couple me paraissait plus puissante que tout le reste ! _Il s'approchait, visiblement hésitant, et déposait un petit baiser sur mon front avant de se recoucher à ma hauteur, sa main sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux sur la légère caresse qu'il exerçait du bout des doigts sur ma nuque et je m'endormis rapidement, terrassée par le moment serein que je venais de vivre.

Je sursautais, quand la porte d'en bas claquait. J'ouvrais les yeux et constatais qu'Edward était encore là, et que j'étais blottie contre son torse. Il émit un long gémissement et s'étirait, avant de sursauter brusquement.

- Oh merde ! J'me suis endormi...

Je bâillais.

- Moi aussi...

Edward s'asseyait sur le rebord de mon lit et se frottait le visage.

- Mince ! Aaron m'attend depuis presque 45 minutes, j'vais être en retard au boulot !

Il attrapait sa veste en jeans qui gisait au fond de mon lit et l'enfilait. Je tentais de me réveiller convenablement et me levais pour l'accompagner en bas. Jasper et Alice étaient assis dans le canapé, autour d'une photo qu'ils contemplaient en souriant. Tous deux levèrent la tête vers nous.

- Vous êtes rentrés ?

- Oui... Salut Edward !

- Salut !

Mon ex petit-ami allait leur dire bonjour.

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard... Bonne fin de journée !

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Il souriait et embrassait ma joue.

- Merci pour la sieste !

- Merci à toi...

Son sourire s'élargissait et il me fit un clin d'oeil.

- Tu sais quoi ? Demain, on fêtera tes examens !

- Edward, t'es pas obligé de...

- Si ! Pas ce soir, je bosse, mais demain, on se fait une soirée et je t'offre la bouteille !

- D'accord...

J'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. Edward descendait dans l'allée et marchait à reculons.

- Demain soir... 20h ! Chez moi ! Ok ?

J'opinais et il rejoignit sa volvo pour partir. _Et les papillons s'envolent à nouveau... _Lorsque je rentrais dans la maison, Alice me sautait dessus.

- Oh mais je rêve ! Vous étiez tous les deux là-haut et tu n'es pas très bien coiffée !

Jasper, assis sur le canapé, se bouchait les oreilles.

- Arrêtez ça !

Nous éclations de rire et je rejoignais la cuisine, Alice sur les talons.

- Alors alors ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! On a parlé et on s'est endormis...

Elle semblait déçue.

- Bon allez, montre-moi les clichés de l'échographie de Mini-Whitlock !

_Surtout, la distraire ! _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

_Je me sentais plus que satisfait de la discussion que nous avions eu hier chez Bella... _Elle m'avait écouté, et j'avais su lui expliquer ce que je ressentais vraiment par rapport à Aaron. La communication nous avait fait défaut. Par-dessus tout, la compréhension de la position de l'autre. _Bella a une vie plus insouciante que la mienne... elle peut se permettre de s'occuper un peu plus d'elle... moi, je ne le peux pas vraiment ! _Mais ça me rassurait qu'elle le comprenne. J'avais envie de la retrouver. Elle s'était endormie rapidement hier et je l'avais longtemps regardé dans son sommeil. _Ses traits fins et taillés avec une précision inégalable... Tout son corps n'est qu'harmonie. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Parfaite. Elle est parfaite. _Jamais je ne lui avais dit. Elle est à un âge où s'entendre dire que l'on est femme est un besoin, un équilibre. Et je n'avais pas pris soin d'elle. Je n'avais pas essayé de lui donner un peu de ce qu'on attend à 19 ans. _Savoir que l'on est aimé, parce que ça fait toujours du bien. _

J'entrais dans le bureau de ma soeur avec mon fils et sa vanity. Rosalie m'attendait, souriante. La cicatrice de sa bouche semblait guérir.

- Ah, vous voilà !

J'embrassais Aaron et posais le sac.

- Oui... Merci de me le garder ce soir !

Elle souriait.

- Ca me fait plaisir... Tu viens avec tatie mon chéri ?

Aaron babillait et lui tendait les bras en souriant.

- Je t'ai tout mis dans son sac... yaourt, jus de fruits pour demain matin... Et dans la boîte en plastique là, tu as la soupe que la mère d'Emmett m'a porté !

- C'est généreux !

- Elle en avait fait trop alors elle a fait des conserves et m'en a amené un peu pour Aaron ! Faut reconnaître que c'est meilleur !

Je lui expliquais tout le contenu du sac, sans oublier les doudous.

- Faut que je file, j'dois aller chercher les parts de paëlla et tout installer !

Je m'approchais et embrassais mon fils.

- T'es sage mon garçon, hein ?

- Je vais diner chez papa et maman ce soir, ils seront contents de le voir !

- Ok ! Je sais pas trop quand je passerai le récupérer... Si ça se passe mal, je t'appelerai et si ça se passe bien, ben...

Rosalie me fit un sourire entendu et un clin d'oeil.

- Tout se passera bien... Elle t'aime encore !

- Je l'aime aussi !

J'embrassais Aaron.

- Au-revoir mon ptit gars... A demain ! Papa t'aime très très fort...

Je lui bisouillais la joue et partais rapidement, direction le traiteur. _Parce que ouais, faut pas déconner ! Je me voyais mal lui servir du poisson pané à Bella ce soir ! _

**.**

J'avais tout installé sur la petite table. Couverts, verres, bouteille... Le dîner réchauffait dans le four de la cuisine. La mère d'Emmett m'avait autorisé à cueillir une rose chez elle. _Une petite fleur pour une réussite étudiante, ça va non ? _Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose de spécial, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le 14 février. _J'espérais beaucoup de cette soirée... Je savais que nous pouvions redevenir un couple comme les autres ! _Hier, j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser, et lui murmurer combien je l'aime. Mais je ne voulais pas que la soirée fasse trop pompeuse, trop gluante. Alors, j'avais joué dans le sobre. Un repas en tête-à-tête, sur la table basse du salon. J'avais installé des coussins au sol, pour que ce soit plus confortable que si on avait dû se casser le dos à se baisser du canapé. La petite rose, dans l'assiette de Bella.

Je venais de passer une chemise noire propre et d'ouvrir la bouteille quand la sonnette retentissait. Bella entrait, de délicieuses rougeurs sur les joues et je la rejoignis.

- Salut...

- Salut... Désolée, je suis en avance !

- C'est pas grave, j'ai tout préparé ! Viens...

Elle était vêtue d'un jeans bleu, avec un pull blanc élégant, chaussée de bottes noires remontant un peu plus haut que sa cheville. Je la suivis jusqu'au salon et elle contemplait ma table.

- On va s'asseoir sur des coussins ? J'adore !

Son large sourire trahissait son plaisir. _J'étais heureux que ça lui aille ! _

- Aaron n'est pas là ?

- Non, Rosalie le garde ce soir...

Ses lèvres se rejoignirent en un «O» et je me penchais pour attraper la rose pendant qu'elle posait ses affaires sur le canapé.

- Tiens...

Elle regardait la petite rose, étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est pour toi... un petit quelque chose... qui vient directement du jardin de Katy qui te transmet d'ailleurs ses félicitations pour tes examens !

Bella souriait et rougissait. Elle attrapait la fleur.

- Merci beaucoup... Mais il ne fallait pas... Un simple verre avec toi m'aurait...

Je me retournais pour lui montrer la bouteille.

- On pourra aussi prendre un verre !

Les colorations rosées reprenaient de la vigueur sur son visage, et j'étais intérieurement très satisfait. _Ca semblait lui convenir._

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau pour mettre la fleur dedans !

Je me précipitais à la cuisine, éteignais la paëlla et la sortais du four, puis attrapais un verre pour le ramener à la rose. Bella s'était installée et caressait les pétales de la fleur.

- Voilà un petit vase !

- Merci... Ca sent bon !

- Oui c'est de la paëlla ! Tu aimes ça je crois...

- Oui, beaucoup ! C'est génial !

- Et une bouteille de vin blanc pétillant...

- Mon préféré...

- Je sais que tu aimes moins le champagne !

- Tu me connais trop bien...

Je souriais et lui remplissais son verre, pour faire pareil avec le mien, que je levais.

- A ton succès...

Nous trinquions et après avoir bu une première gorgée, Bella reposait l'alcool. Son téléphone bipait, un message d'Angela.

- Elle va bien ? Elle a eu ses examens ?

- Oui ! Elle était heureuse... Ben les a manqué de peu... un point je crois...

- Dur !

- Oui... Mais ça les empêche pas de sortir ce soir pour la St Valentin...

A ses mots, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et de nouveau, elle les détournait. J'attrapais sa main. _Quand faut se lancer, de toute façon hein... _

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré être avec un homme ce soir plutôt qu'avec ton ex...

Elle plantait ses yeux marron chocolat dans les miens.

- Non... Je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi...

Je m'immobilisais à sa réponse. Elle reprenait quelques gorgées de son vin et j'en fis de même, réalisant ma soudaine nervosité. _C'est plus simple d'imaginer..._

- Alors tu...

Elle semblait encore plus gênée que moi et retirait sa main de la mienne. Je me redressais un peu et soufflais discrètement. _Attendons un peu. _

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- Je l'ai rappelé hier mais je suis tombée sur sa messagerie.

- Comment ça s'est passé au téléphone ?

- Je crois qu'il a compris...

- J'espère que tu pourras te réentendre avec lui.

- J'ai besoin de temps, mais je ne ferme pas la porte...

J'opinais et me levais chercher la paëlla que je nous servais.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci, toi aussi !

Je triais les fruits de mer sur le côté de mon assiette.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé à t'appeler ?

- Je crois que ma mère a fait beaucoup dans cette histoire !

- Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien !

- C'est ce que je crois aussi... Elle a dû user d'une grande patience pour le lui faire comprendre ! Mais il m'a écouté et j'ai apprécié !

Les assiettes se vidaient tranquillement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit toi ?

Elle reposait sa fourchette, s'essuyait avec une serviette et terminait son verre.

- Je lui ai dis que quoi qu'il arrive, il n'aura de toute façon pas son mot à dire sur l'homme que j'aime...

Je m'immobilisais, avalant ma dernière bouchée de riz. _Que... elle a bien dit ce que je crois ? _Le silence était éloquent. Je relevais la tête vers elle, qui rougissait. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et rougissait.

- Je suis désolée... je...

Elle eut le geste de se lever mais je l'attrapais par le poignet. _C'est maintenant ou jamais ! _

- Ne pars pas... Je...

Je me rapprochais d'elle, le coeur battant à toute vitesse. Je dégageais ma prise sur son poignet pour caresser sa main et entrelacer nos doigts. Ses yeux chocolat me happaient et tout en moi bourdonnait, m'étourdissant. _Sois fort, Cullen ! _Je me redressais sur mes genoux et remarquais à quel point elle tremblait. Ma main gauche se posait sur son cou et mes doigts rencontrèrent ses doux cheveux. _Le temps était suspendu, immobile. Nous n'étions plus que deux, et je voulais reforcer ce «nous». _Je réalisais alors combien nos visages étaient proches, sentant son souffle sur ma peau. Elle tremblait.

- Edward... je...

Je collais mon front au sien, sentant toutes les palpitations m'envahir. _C'est elle, c'est tout. _Timidement, j'embrassais d'abord sa joue, une fois. Puis deux... Je fermais les yeux sous sa douceur et son parfum de lavande. Je rouvrais les paupières pour croiser son regard hésitant. Puis je reproduisais les mêmes baisers sur sa joue droite, goûtant timidement son épiderme, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Alors, nos bouches se frôlèrent, presque imperceptiblement et je laissais enfin sortir ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis un petit moment.

- Je t'aime... 

Elle hoquetait de surprise. De longues secondes, elle restait immobile, probablement hésitante. _Je voulais qu'elle me réponde. Ne pas la forcer. Etre deux, et ne pas être un seul égoïste... _Elle eut un léger rire et ses yeux se remplissaient d'étoiles. Ses mains entourèrent ma nuque et ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Mon coeur se mit alors à battre à toute vitesse.

- Edward...

- Je t'aime Bella...

Elle entoura alors ma nuque de ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Du plus fort qu'elle put avec ses membres frêles. Puis, contre ma peau, je sentis une larme rouler, et une seconde. Elle inspirait fortement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Mon coeur explosait en un million de morceaux, m'enhivrant de sa présence et de ses sentiments partagés. Elle se reculait légèrement et me regardait, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Lèvres que je prenais d'assaut sans plus attendre, rongé par l'envie et par mes pulsations cardiaque. Ses mains se hissaient dans mes cheveux à nouveau et ma langue caressait sa bouche pour rencontrer la sienne. Un bourdonnement électrique m'envahissait, me faisant me rapprocher encore plus d'elle si possible. _C'est à ça qu'aurait dû ressembler notre vie en couple depuis le début. Je n'avais été qu'un père, jamais je ne m'étais concentré sur mon couple. _

Bella se raccrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'étais pris de toutes les envies envers elle : l'aimer, l'honorer, la désirer, l'embrasser et l'embraser. Etre avec elle et être en elle. Lui faire l'amour et simplement m'allonger à ses côtés. Evoluer avec elle, et pourquoi pas vieillir ensemble. Je caressais son visage lorsque je m'éloignais de ses lèvres. Ensemble, nous nous mimes à rire.

- J'ai envie de tellement de choses avec toi... si tu savais...

Elle appuyait son front contre le mien.

- Commence par m'aimer...

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Je me levais et lui tendais ma main qu'elle s'empressait d'attraper pour se redresser à son tour. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et la ramenais contre moi. Ses bras entourèrent ma nuque et front contre front et surtout coeur contre coeur, nous nous mimes à danser sur une musique imaginaire un slow lent et envoûtant. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse et j'embrassais son front alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête dans mon cou.

Puis, je l'attrapais par les genoux et telle une mariée, je la conduisis dans la chambre doucement, le temps s'arrêtant pour nous deux. Je l'allongeais sur le matelas, contemplant ses rougeurs à la lueur de la lune qui éclairait la pièce non-fermée. Elle m'attrapait la main et m'attirait à elle. Je prenais alors place à côté de son corps de femme et mes doigts traînèrent sur les tissus la recouvrant. Son souffle se saccadait alors que je remontais mes caresses sur ses côtes et sa poitrine. Elle capturait ma bouche et ses doigts froids vinrent défaire ma chemise, qu'elle fit glisser lentement sur mes bras. A mon tour je lui retirais doucement son pull. _Comme dans un rêve... comme si tout pouvait se briser à tout moment ! _Elle apparut devant moi en soutien-gorge noir et je me penchais, capturant ses lèvres puis vénérant chaque parcelle de sa peau avec tout l'amour que je pouvais y mettre. Ses ongles se plantaient dans ma peau quand mon sillon de baisers humides arriva à sa poitrine. Elle se cambrait, délicate, haletante. Je dégageais ses bretelles pour embrasser ses bras. Bientôt, son buste fut nu et je contemplais tout ce dont j'avais été privé pendant pratiquement un mois. Je m'allongeais sur elle, frissonnant au contact de son torse nu et nous échangions un nouveau baiser, ma main caressant sa jambe repliée. Les yeux de ma belle étaient enfiévrés, abandonnés. Elle caressait mon ventre.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué... susurrais-je contre son cou.

- Je le sais parce que tu m'as autant manqué...

Mes mains se faufilèrent à son jeans que je déboutonnais pour passer mes doigts sur son centre déjà humide. Immédiatement, elle se cambrait alors que je titillais sa fente. Elle tentait de se redresser et sa langue heurta ma peau. Sa main droite se déplaça sur la bosse de mon pantalon qu'elle se mit à caresser plus franchement. Je finis de retirer son pantalon et avec toute la lenteur dont j'étais capable, je fis rouler sa culotte noire jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ce fut alors à son tour de me déshabiller, elle libérait mon sexe tendu, tremblante et après m'être débarassé de mon pantalon et mon boxer, je nouais ma main droite à la sienne. Mon sexe semblait irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Je tatonnais vers la table de chevet mais elle m'arrêta.

- Je prends un contraceptif, et j'ai confiance en toi...

Alors je pivotais sur elle, pour m'installer entre ses cuisses délicieuses. Mon pénis effleurait ses lèvres intimes, nos respirations se saccadaient. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes au niveau de sa tête et plongeait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu pourras toujours avoir confiance en moi, quoi qu'il arrive et dans n'importe quelle situation... Je te serai toujours dévoué, peu importe ce que nous réserve l'avenir...

Nos lèvres se retrouvaient rapidement et dans un gémissement, je la pénétrais. _J'étais sûr de moi. Je l'aiderai toujours, et pour tout. Pour ses études, sa vie de tous les jours. Et si un «accident» devait arriver, que le contraceptif ne soit pas efficace, je serai encore là, peu importe la décision qu'elle prendrait pour la suite. _Mais avant de penser aux bébés, je voulais l'honorer.

_Nous aurions le temps plus tard, bien plus tard, d'être parents. Pour l'instant, nous sommes deux amants de 19 ans que rien n'empêchera de s'aimer... _

J'allais et venais en elle, lentement, tendrement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme aussi fragile que du cristal, et la vénérais. Elle fermait les yeux et se cambrait, gémissante. Dans un souffle, son prénom m'échappait et mon coeur se serrait à la voir ainsi abandonnée. La pression, l'instant, l'amour échangé... tout était bien trop fort pour moi. Mais je prenais sur moi et continuais d'entrer et sortir de sa féminité, butant au fond d'elle à chaque fois. _Prendre le temps de s'aimer, tout simplement. _Bientôt, la pièce fut emplie de gémissements et halètements et je reposais mon torse contre sa poitrine en prenant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Nos bouches se soudèrent jusqu'au plaisir final où, dans un mouvement de trop, elle rouvrait ses yeux chocolat sur moi.

- Redis-le moi, Edward...

Je m'immobilisais et en m'enfonçant en elle une dernière fois, murmurais ce que j'aurais dû lui dire bien plus tôt.

- Je t'aime Bella Swan...

Alors, elle se resserait sur moi vivement, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos mais je n'en avais cure et explosais dans son intimité, jouissant longuement, comme jamais encore.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward Cullen...

Ses mots épousèrent mon oreille et je ne pus retenir mon sourire, essouflé et transpirant. Je reprenais ses lèvres dans un baiser saccadé et logeais mon visage dans son cou, me laissant envahir par ses caresses sur mon dos. Je fermais les yeux, comblé, enfin entier.

**.**

De délicieux baisers m'extirpèrent de mon sommeil. Bella était nue contre moi et embrassait mon torse, ses doigts frôlant mes bras. _Elle est si belle... _

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour...

Sa voix sensuelle me fit frissonner et je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser. Elle se blottissait alors contre moi et gémissait de bien-être. Longtemps, nous ne dimes rien, portés par cette douce matinée.

- J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse, Edward...

Je remontais la couette sur nos deux corps et la rapprochais encore plus de moi.

- Ne pars plus jamais...

Mes doigts se hissaient dans ses cheveux.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de la façon dont on s'est quittés...

- Le soir où tu es partie chez Angela... Kim est venue et le temps que je déshabille Aaron et range ses affaires, elle est allée dans la cuisine, et elle a pris ton mot...

Bella se redressait, ses bras sur mon torse. Elle fronçait les sourcils puis se détendait progressivement. Mes doigts se baladaient sur ses reins.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle...

Son nez frôlait mes lèvres et je l'embrassais discrètement.

- Je te jure que nous ne la reverrons plus... J'irai déposer un recours pour qu'elle ne nous fasse plus jamais de mal...

Bella se rallongeait contre moi et soupirait.

- Je l'ai détesté, dès l'instant où j'ai su pour elle, Heidi et toi...

_Mes moins glorieuses années..._

- Heidi est morte, et Kim n'est rien pour moi... Je ne les aime pas, et je ne les ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime toi... Tu es la première Bella... La première qui m'aide à vivre comme un homme, et non comme un repenti...

J'attrapais sa main et la posais sur mon torse, là où mon coeur battait. Elle retrouvait mes lèvres et les embrassait doucement, puis langoureusement. Elle s'installait à califourchon sur moi et son bassin se balançait contre le mien, créant une douce friction. Nos langues bataillaient quand un vibrement nous fit sursauter.

- Oh non merde! Il est même pas 8h !

Je reprenais mes baisers sur son cou que je suçotais, envieux de l'aimer encore et encore sans m'arrêter. Mais elle me repoussait doucement et fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu devrais répondre... C'est peut-être ta soeur qui a un problème avec Aaron...

_Ca me touchait qu'elle s'inquiète... _Elle se redressait et attrapait mon mobile qu'elle me tendait. _Emmett_.

- Putain Emmett c'est pas le moment là !

- Edward ! Putain ! Faut que tu viennes ! TOUT DE SUITE !


	33. Chapter 32 : Accroche toi, papa !

_**Bonjour à toutes, et joyeux noël ! **_

_**Réveillon familial oblige (**__même si c'est parfois accompagné par des gens... comment dire ? énervants...__**), je ne m'attarde pas aujourd'hui en blabla.  
Je veux juste encore toutes vous remercier une nouvelle fois... Vous êtes tellement incroyables avec moi, je vous aime de tout mon coeur!**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes,**_

_**joyeux noël.  
Tiffany**_

_**Chapitre 32**_

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Emmett.**_

Me voilà à arpenter les allées du boulot. _Bon... jpréfère quand même bosser le soir que le matin ! Mais je devais bien remplacer mon absence d'avant-hier. _7h30 pffff ! Heureusement que Dieu a créé les machins à... CAFE ! Aucun problème à signaler. La plupart du temps, ce boulot est un peu chiant. Rester debout, marcher, s'assurer que tout va bien. Les bâtiments du département cosmétique sont très bien sécurisés : caméras de surveillance, système d'alarme hi-tech relié directement au commissariat, écrans de contrôles, trois équipes de vigiles... _c'est bizarre que Rosalie nous ait engagé Edward et moi... bien sûr elle avait sûrement créé ce poste pour son frère, mais pourquoi avoir besoin de DEUX agents de sécurité ? _Bon enfin hein ! Ca fait des sousous dans la pocket !

Je croisais notre chef de service et le saluais.

- Salut Emmett !

- Salut Luis ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça baigne ! Tu peux monter au deuxième étage me remplacer ? J'dois m'absenter deux minutes pour appeler ma femme, ma fille a été hospitalisée la nuit dernière...

- C'est grave ?

- Elle est sortie hier en boîte de nuit mais en voulant rentrer elle a glissé... fracture de la jambe !

- Va l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles, j'm'occupe du deuxième !

- Merci t'es sympa !

Je grimpais par les escaliers de service. _Merde, lacets défaits ! _Je me penchais et nouais la boucle, apercevant à peine le grand patron mÔsieur King entrer dans le bureau de sa fiancée. _J'aime pas ce type ! On a beau dire, j'aime pas ce type ! _J'ai une sainte horreur de ces mecs bourrés de fric qui prennent tout le monde de haut. On peut avoir du pognon et rester simples. Mes parents ont de l'argent, des capitaux réinvestis dans des maisons, et ils sont simples. Ma mère fait ses courses elle-même et mon père entretient le jardin tout seul comme un grand garçon. Ils m'avaient aussi appris la valeur de l'argent : ne pas dilapider sa fortune et être généreux avec ceux qui en ont moins.

_Je les admirais d'avoir su mettre immédiatement à disposition d'Edward un pavillon, sans lui demander de contreparties financières. _Ils font confiance à Edward et savent qu'ils pourront compter sur lui pour des petites aides ponctuelles. J'espérais devenir une personne comme eux au fil du temps.

J'entamais ma ronde. Rien à gauche, rien à droite. Un petit bonjour à la secrétaire, Anna. Une gentille fille. Un petit sourire et puis on s'en va. Et on refait un tour. Je passais devant le bureau de la patronne... _cette «bombasse» de patronne ouais ! Si ça avait pas été la soeur d'Edward, j'lui en aurais fait du gringue ! J'comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'm'étais fait un p'tit bonheur matinal en pensant à son corps ! _... j'évite ce genre de commentaires devant Edward, au risque de me prendre un pain dans la tronche !

- MAIS TU VAS ARRETER CA OUI ? HEIN ?

- Royce... Arrête ! Non... Arrête...

_C'est Rosalie qui implore comme ça ? _

- LAISSE-TOI FAIRE !

J'entendis des pleurs, semblables à ceux d'Aaron. _Ah oui elle le garde, c'était opération reconquête pour Ed ! _

- Royce... non... Non s'il te plaît... non...

Et puis mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand j'entendis partir le bruit d'une claque, suivie d'un bruit sourd. Anna m'observait et se levait. _C'est pas normal ça ! VRAIMENT pas normal !_

J'entrais dans le bureau rapidement et découvrais Rose allongée sur son bureau, toutes les affaires au sol, sa robe déchirée. King était penché par-dessus elle, la main levée sur elle, un genou posé sur son ventre. _MAIS IL L'AGRESSE ? _Aucun homme ne doit lever la main sur une femme, pas même avec un bouton de rose. Aaron hurlait, installé dans son cosy sur le canapé.

- SORTEZ DE LA !

Rosalie semblait vouloir se dégager, j'attrapais King et le balançais au sol, furieux. _Patron ou pas, rien à foutre ! _

- LACHE-LA !

- TU ES VIRE CONNARD !

- C'est moi le connard ? C'EST MOI LE CONNARD ?

Mon pied partait dans le ventre de cette ordure.

- TU NE TOUCHE PAS...

Nouveau coup dans les couilles.

- A ROSALIE !

J'entendis son os du nez craquer.

- ET ENCORE MOINS DEVANT AARON !

Mes pieds et mes poings partaient, écrasant chaque centimètre de chair de cette raclure.

- ESPECE DE MERDE ! T'EN PRENDRE A UNE FEMME ! UNE FEMME !

- Emmett, arrête !

Du sang coulait en abondance du nez de King. _Je veux le tuer ! LE TUER ! _

- Stop Emmett ! STOP !

Un dernier coup partait dans ses côtes et je m'arrêtais sous la voix d'Anna. Rosalie s'était redressée et tremblait, tentant de défroisser les pans de sa robe défaits. La secrétaire la tenait dans ses bras mais je la vis rapidement se défaire de l'étreinte pour aller chercher Aaron et le prendre dans ses bras, un rictus probablement dû à la douleur lui déformant le visage.

- Anna ! Appelle les flics et va chercher Luis !

- Anna... non... non...

- Rosalie ! Ce type était en train de te violer !

Elle semblait perdue et fermait les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ramenait le petit contre sa poitrine et tentait de le consoler, embrassant son front et le berçant d'un geste nerveux.

- Non...

Je m'approchais d'elle et fis un signe à la secrétaire qu'elle aille chercher les secours. La soeur d'Edward tremblait de tous ses membres et avait les larmes aux yeux, la respiration saccadée.

- Non... tu vas... il va... tu...

J'attrapais ses mains.

- Rosalie, écoute-moi ! Ce type était en train de te forcer !

- Non... je suis sa fiancée, je...

- Ecoute-moi... Fiancée ou pas... dès l'instant où tu dis non, et qu'il te force, c'est un VIOL !

Elle observait le corps de King, évanoui au sol, alors que Luis et deux types déboulaient pour le canalyser. Puis, je l'entendis soupirer fortement et fermer les yeux, avant de voir ses larmes rouler. Je l'attirais contre moi, Aaron entre nous. _Choc..._

- Allez vas-y, pleure ! C'est bon, c'est fini... Shh... c'est fini !

- C'est fini...

- Oui, c'est terminé...

Sa main gauche serrait mon bras fortement, plantant ses ongles dans ma chair. _Elle devait endurer ça depuis longtemps, tant elle semblait soulagée... _

King semblait reprendre connaissance et rapidement, nous l'entendîmes gueuler pris dans l'étau des vigiles.

- LACHEZ-MOI IMBECILES ! ROSALIE !

Il tentait d'échapper aux deux costauds qui le tenaient immobilisé.

- TU PERDRAS TOUT SANS MOI ROSALIE ! TU N'ES RIEN ! RIEN !

_Oh mais merde hein ! _Je me rapprochais et lui recollais un poing.

- Ferme ta GUEULE !

Aaron se remettait à hurler de plus belle.

- Les gendarmes seront bientôt là ! nous informait Anna.

Rosalie continuait de bercer Aaron tout en pleurant.

- C'est fini mon coeur... shhh... Tu n'as plus à avoir peur...

La respiration du petit était saccadée, tout comme celle de sa tante. Mais inlassablement, elle tentait de le réconforter, passant en second.

- Je vais appeler Edward...

- Non... Il va... Pas Edward !

- Hors de question que je t'obéisse sur ce coup ! T'es p'tètre ma patronne mais tu n'es pas en état de décider ! Si Edward ne sait pas ça, il détournera la terre entière quand il l'apprendra ! Vous avez besoin de lui... tous les deux !

La secrétaire s'approchait.

- Miss Cullen, j'ai des vêtements propres dans mon vestiaire, je vais vous les passer... Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! Ce ne sont qu'un jogging et un sweat pour ma séance de sport ce soir, mais vous y serez mieux que dans votre robe !

- Merci beaucoup Anna... J'accepte volontiers...

Rosalie claquait des dents et essuyait les larmes de son neveu. Je les entraînais sur le canapé et me relevais pour appeler Edward...

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

_Ma soeur... Agressée... violée... _Je me garais devant l'agence n'importe comment et claquais la portière, grimpant les marches quatre par quatre, Bella sur mes talons. _Il va payer ! IL VA PAYER ! _

- OU IL EST ? KING ! CONNARD ! MONTRE-TOI !

J'ouvrais à la volée les portes du bureau de Rosalie. Cinq gendarmes et quatre vigiles étaient autour de lui mais je n'aperçus que le visage meurtri de ma soeur et le cafarnaum du bureau. Et au milieu de la sécurité : King ! Alors, plus rien ne comptait que le frapper. Le frapper à mort ! _IL FAUT QU'IL CREVE ! _

- EDWARD ! NON !

- MONSIEUR ! CALMEZ-VOUS !

- T'AS VIOLE MA SOEUR ? TU L'AS AGRESSE ! ESPECE DE CONNARD ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Mon poing n'eut pas le temps de partir que déjà je me sentais tiré en arrière, bras canalysés.

- JE VAIS LUI FAIRE RAVALER SA GUEULE A CETTE MERDE ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI !

- EDWARD ARRETE !

Bella et Rose avaient crié en même temps.

- PENSE A AARON ET TA SOEUR ! ARRETE !

Un choc électrique me traversait, m'immobilisant, les yeux rivés sur cette ordure.

- On l'embarque ! Allez !

Les flics attirèrent dehors cette vermine ensanglantée. _IL VA PAYER ! IL VA PAYER ET TRES CHER ! _Une petite main se posait sur mon épaule.

- Edward... Ta soeur...

J'aperçus le visage de Bella et me tournais vers le canapé. Rosalie maintenait Aaron contre elle et nous observait. Je m'approchais alors rapidement, m'agenouillant devant elle. Son visage était maculé de bleu à divers endroits, l'arcade sourcillière saignait un peu. Son cou présentait également des signes de meurtrissures. _Je le tuerai ! Un jour je le tuerai ! _

- Rosalie... Ca va ?

Elle opinait et soufflait, ayant visiblement mal quand elle respirait.

- Rose, que t'a-t-il fait ?

Emmett caressait son dos et Bella s'asseyait à côté de ma soeur. Mon meilleur ami répondit.

- Quand je suis entré, il était à deux doigts de la violer et il la frappait !

Bella soupirait fortement.

- Ce type n'est pas net... je le savais...

- Quoi ?

Des rougeurs naissaient sur son visage.

- Tu te rappelles à l'anniversaire de ton père ?

J'acquiesçais, mon coeur battant plus fort. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait en plus que j'ignore ?_

- Quand tu es sorti avec Rose, j'aidais ta mère à ranger. Elle m'a laissé seule et Royce est venu à la cuisine et il m'a touché les fesses de façon très... anormale... Il s'en est maintenu à ça mais...

_D'aaaccord... J'espère qu'il a fait ses prières ce connard ! _Je reportais mon attention sur ma soeur. Elle émit une plainte visiblement de peine à l'entente du récit.

- Rosalie... Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Elle fermait les yeux.

- Pas maintenant... Je veux rentrer...

- D'accord !

Je me redressais et embrassais son front.

- D'accord, on va rentrer ! Je te ramène chez maman !

Aaron me tendait les bras et je l'attrapais. Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement alors. _Aaron était là quand ça s'est passé ! _

- Mon dieu Aaron... Tu n'as rien ?

Je le scannais du regard mais heureusement il ne présentait pas de signes de blessures.

- Il a simplement eu très peur... précisait Emmett

- C'est terminé mon bébé... Terminé... Papa est là...

Il gémissait et je sentais ses petits bras exercer pression autour de mon cou. _Il a dû avoir plus que peur... _Emmett aidait Rose à se remettre debout, avec l'aide de Bella. _Elle a mal... _En apercevant l'égratignure de sa lèvre, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. _Ce n'était pas une chute bordel ! CE N'EN ETAIT PAS UNE ! _

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant Rose... Crois-moi que je le laisserai pas s'en sortir ! crachais-je.

J'avais déjà hâte de le revoir pour lui casser la gueule de sorte que même sa mère ne le reconnaitrait pas !

- Pense à Aaron... Ne fais pas quelque chose qui te pénaliserait !

La vérité me clouait sur place. _Je ne peux pas foutre ma vie en l'air... Mais King devait payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! _Mon meilleur ami me tapotait l'épaule.

- J'm'en suis déjà occupé... son visage défoncé, c'est mon oeuvre !

- T'as pas frappé assez fort !

- Si on ne m'avait pas arrêté, j'y serai encore !

_Emmett est plus qu'un ami et visiblement... j'avais sous-estimé son regard sur ma soeur... _Avec Bella qui la tenait par le bras, nous descendîmes en bas, sous les yeux des employés. J'installais Aaron dans son siège-auto et Rosalie prit place à l'arrière de mon véhicule. Emmett nous suivait avec sa voiture et Bella s'asseyait sur le siège passager à l'avant.

_Rose a besoin de calme... Comment j'ai pu laisser passer ça ? Comment j'ai pu être assez aussi CON pour ne pas réaliser que MA SOEUR, celle qui avait TOUJOURS vu les choses pour moi, se faisait frapper et violer par SON FIANCE ? Comment avions-nous pu, TOUS, gober son histoire de chute ? Depuis quand vivait-elle cet enfer ? Depuis quand se taisait-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie ? _

Une main froide se posa alors sur ma paume sur le levier de vitesse. Bella me ramenait à la réalité, un sourire peiné sur le visage. Le temps du feu rouge, je nouais alors mes doigts aux siens et elle serrait autant qu'elle le pouvait. _Et dire que King a osé la toucher elle aussi... SALOPARD ! _

**.**

Je me garais devant la villa de mes parents et sortais rapidement du véhicule pour aider Rosalie. Emmett garait sa jeep devant le garage et fut vers nous très vite. Bella détachait Aaron.

- C'est bon Edward... Rentre ta soeur, je m'occupe de lui...

_Je sais que je peux compter sur elle... elle comprend... _J'enroulais mon bras autour de la taille de Rose mais elle sifflait.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu, dans le bas des reins... grimaçait-elle.

_Il l'a vraiment forcé ce chien ! _Chaque pas pour Rosalie semblait lui être douloureux, mais elle tentait d'en faire le plus possible par elle-même ! _Un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas fini avec des bras ou jambes cassées ! Putain, si j'le tenais ce porc ! _Bella s'approchait de la porte et levait sa main vers la sonnette.

- Rentre Bella ! Ne sonne pas !

Elle s'exécutait, Aaron dans les bras et nous passions le palier.

- Isabella ? Aaron ? Que faites-vous ici ? Il y a un problème avec Edward ?

_Non, pour une fois ce n'est pas Edward qui a des problèmes, maman ! _Rosalie, Emmett et moi franchissions la porte qui menait au salon et ma mère qui tenait un vase dans ses mains s'immobilisait et le lâchait en découvrant l'état de sa fille.

- OH MON DIEU ! ROSE !

Elle se précipitait à notre rencontre et ses yeux s'embuaient alors qu'elle encadrait le visage de ma soeur de ses mains.

- Mon dieu ma chérie ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Ton visage... Ton si joli visage... ma poupée... ma petite fille... Carlisle ! CARLISLE !

Nous aidions Rosalie à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mon père apparut rapidement de l'étage.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

Il s'arrêtait net en découvrant ma soeur. _Depuis le début, il fréquentait les King. Depuis le début, il avait mis en relation Royce et Rosalie. Il avait été le premier à fêter les fiançailles de cette ordure et de sa fille. _

- Bravo docteur ! Grâce à tes grandes relations mondaines et «cet excellent parti qu'est Royce», t'as mené ta fille en enfer !

Esmé embrassait la joue de ma soeur à de nombreuses reprises. Rose s'appuyait contre son épaule, silencieuse. Digne. J'observais mon père qui se tenait, sans bouger, la bouche ouverte. _Choqué. Et ben tu peux l'être ! _Je lui en voulais, comme je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu.

- Royce violait et frappait Rose ! Et ça ne dure pas que depuis hier si tu veux mon avis ! Et personne n'a rien vu ici ! PERSONNE ! Tous omnubilés par nos petits problèmes !

- Edward... stop...

La main d'Esmé rejoignait la mienne qui était posée sur le bras de Rose. Carlisle devenait livide. _Ils ne PEUVENT PAS rester sans réaction ! _Je me levais, bondissant et pointais ma soeur du doigt.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus JAMAIS voir ma soeur approcher ces gens-là ! Ni King, ni ses parents, ni sa société, ni rien du tout ! Et je ne veux plus JAMAIS vous voir avec ces mecs ! Vous avez fiancé votre seule fille à ce mec qui a fait de chaque jour en sa compagnie un enfer ! J'ai ma part de responsabilité pour n'avoir rien vu, mais vous... mais toi Carlisle... c'est toi qui les a présenté l'un à l'autre !

_Je savais que dans le fond, il n'était pas responsable. Mais les paroles sortaient et sortaient encore et encore... _

- Aaron était là... Royce frappait Rose devant MON fils de sept mois ! Vous avez du bol qu'il n'ait rien eu ! Parce que Rose, c'était déjà trop !

Ma soeur se levait et attrapait ma main.

- CA SUFFIT EDWARD ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CETTE HISTOIRE ET... Ouille...

Elle se rasseyait immédiatement, et Esmé l'entourait.

- Carlisle ! Apporte ta sacoche pour l'ausculer ! Elle est peut-être blessée ! Carlisle... CARLISLE !

Mais alors au même moment, j'entendis Bella crier.

- MONSIEUR CULLEN !

Je relevais à temps la tête pour voir Carlisle faire un petit pas en arrière, s'aggripper à la table de la salle à manger et s'effondrer au sol. _Merde ! MERDE ! MERDE ! _

- CARLISLE !

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

J'étais assise à la cafétéria des urgences de l'hôpital de Seattle. Je nourrissais Aaron tant bien que mal d'une compote que j'avais acheté. _Il a faim, il est fatigué... moi aussi, mais je dois rester ! _Carlisle avait été transporté en soins intensifs par les pompiers et urgentistes. _Arrêt cardiaque ! _Esmé avait su pratiquer les soins de premiers secours, la réanimation d'urgence. Je n'avais pas pu rester dans la salle à manger, à la voir s'affairer en larmes, criant et pleurant sur le corps de son mari. Même Edward s'y était mis... Emmett m'avait transporté dehors, me laissant sur l'image de cette famille autour de ce médecin qui était tombé au sol. _Le coeur s'était arrêté de battre... pendant un instant, de trop longues secondes, Carlisle était mort ! _

Tous les Cullen étaient dans les couloirs des soins intensifs et je ne pouvais y accéder n'étant pas de la famille, et avec Aaron. Alors, je m'occupais de lui, pour ne pas penser.

- Tiens allez... mange ta compote !

Il grimaçait. _Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop la compote de fruits rouges apparemment... _Mais il avalait quand même le contenu de sa petite cuillère. J'avais expliqué à une serveuse mon cas et elle m'avait proposé d'essayer de trouver du lait. Elle était revenue du service maternité avec un biberon et avait préparé du lait pour Aaron, ainsi qu'un jus de fruits. Elle me les déposait sur la table.

- Merci...

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- Non... Sans façon... je ne pourrais rien avaler...

Elle m'adressait un sourire compatissant et s'éloignait. Aaron se mit à crier en voyant le biberon.

- Allez tiens...

Je lui enfournais la tétine et ses deux mains tenant le plastique du récipient, il tétait goulument. _Au moins, il aura le ventre plein lui ! _

Quelle journée... et dire qu'hier Edward et moi... _ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! _J'avais envoyé un texto à Alice pour la prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Affolée, elle avait voulu venir mais j'avais décliné. _Ca n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon ! _Aaron terminait son biberon et je lui essuyais le visage avec une serviette. _C'est pas le top du service, mais au moins il sera repu. _Je me calais dans ma chaise inconfortable, appuyais mon pied sur une rambarde un peu haute du pied de la table et installais Aaron dans mes bras. Il me fixait et sa main droite tentait d'attraper mes cheveux.

- Essaie de t'endormir... Il va falloir être patient... Hmm ? Tu peux être patient toi ? Je crois que oui...

Il refermait difficilement son poing sur la mèche de ma chevelure qui tombait vers lui et il la tripotait entre ses doigts, délicatement, à tel point que je sentais à peine sa caresse. De temps à autre, il me regardait.

- Il faut être sage... ton papa va bientôt revenir, il est avec ton papi et ta mamie et ta tatie... c'est une drôle de journée... j'espère que c'est la dernière mauvaise nouvelle avant un bon moment...  
Aaron s'immobilisait, comme s'il m'écoutait. Puis, il m'adressa un large sourire auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

- Heeh... tu m'écoutes on dirait... souriais-je.

Je frôlais sa petite main et il refermait ses doigts sur mon pouce. _J'aimais bien ces interactions avec l'enfant... on ne communiquait pas vraiment clairement mais je ressentais un petit quelque chose... _Petit à petit, Aaron finit par fermer les yeux, probablement épuisé. Je retirais ses chaussures pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et il bougeait un peu dans mes bras.

Edward réapparut alors dans la cafétéria, le visage épuisé et vidé. Il se laissait tomber sur la chaise devant moi, ses bras sur la table, il se frottait les yeux.

- Comment il va ?

- Il est stabilisé, mais toujours dans le coma... Ils lui ont fait une réanimation cardio-pulmonaire... Les gestes de premiers secours lui ont sauvé la vie...

Il laissait sa tête tomber sur ses bras sur la table. _Esmé et lui s'étaient echinés à le sauver, sans arrêt jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers ! _

- Ta mère et toi l'avez sauvé d'une mort certaine...

Je me redressais sans réveiller Aaron, et passais ma main dans les cheveux de mon compagnon.

- J'ai failli le tuer...

- Non Edward ! Bien sûr que non !

Il relevait la tête mais se la cachait derrière ses bras.

- Le toubib a dit que ça avait été causé par un choc émotionnel... un traumatisme... C'est moi... c'est ma faute ! Tout ce que je lui ai dis... J'ai été immonde... J'ai failli tuer mon père, Bella !

Je soupirais. _Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que c'était la faute d'Edward ! _J'attrapais son bras et le pressais. Je l'entendis renifler.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa voix partit dans les aigües et plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il tentait de se cacher derrière ses bras et se mit à pleurer. _Non Edward... non... _Je réprimais tant bien que mal mes sanglots qui me menaçaient, de voir cet homme s'écrouler...

- Edward... Ecoute-moi... Tu n'es pas responsable de cet arrêt cardiaque ! Tu l'as ranimé, avec ta maman... Il est tombé parce qu'il a vu ta soeur dans cet état... qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait présenté Royce à Rosalie... mais à aucun moment il ne se doutait des conséquences. Il n'avait pas deviné le jeu de King... personne ne l'avait deviné... Il s'est senti responsable plus que tout... même sans tes mots il se serait senti aussi mal ! Tu ne l'as pas tué ! C'est grâce à vous s'il est encore en vie... Tu m'entends ?

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressais, retirant ses larmes. Les miennes tombaient égoïstement.

- Ne pleure plus s'il te plaît... Tout est fini... Ils l'ont sauvé... Shh... Edward...

Il posait sa paume sur ma main et la caressait un instant avant de se lever, décaler sa chaise à mon niveau pour se rapprocher. J'entourais son cou de mon bras droit, le gauche soutenant toujours Aaron. Edward nichait son visage dans mon cou, ses bras entourant mon dos et le petit. J'effectuais de petits cercles à la base de sa nuque et embrassais sa joue.

- Je suis là... Laisse-toi aller... La journée a été éprouvante pour toi...

Il resserrait sa prise sur nous et inspirait fortement.

_Entre l'abominable vérité de la vie de Rosalie, et l'arrêt cardiaque de Carlisle... je comprenais qu'il craque ! _Pleurer fait du bien. Et il en a besoin. De longues minutes durant, nous restions ainsi. Puis il se dégageait doucement et posait son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés. Il cherchait mes lèvres et elles se rencontrèrent doucement, tendrement. _Un baiser réparateur... du soutien... C'est tout ce dont il a besoin... _Nos langues se mélangèrent lentement, comme si elles savouraient un plaisir simple d'être ensemble. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur la joue de mon petit-ami, cueillant au passage une striure salée de ses larmes. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Mon coeur se réchauffait d'une façon incroyable à ces mots. _J'avais vraiment voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour... c'est encore mieux que tout ! _Edward embrassait ma machoire et se redressait. Son bras collé au mien autour d'Aaron, il observait son fils qui dormait du sommeil du juste.

- Merci de l'avoir pris en charge...

- C'est normal... Ne te préoccupe pas du petit, j'en fais mon affaire ! souriais-je.

Il me rendit un sourire bien trop faible et appuyait sa tête contre la mienne, caressant du pouce dans un lent mouvement le dos de son bébé.

- Heureusement qu'il ne pourra pas se rappeler de tout ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui...

- Tout ira bien pour lui...

- Je sais... Il dort dans tes bras... il a de la chance...

Je caressais ses cheveux et observais la pendule dans la cafétéria. _16h20. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il aurait été plus tard que ça tant je me sentais fatiguée... _

- Où est ta soeur ?

- Avec un médecin au rez-de-chaussée. Emmett est avec elle... Elle se fait soigner et établir un certificat médical. Elle veut porter plainte...

- Elle a raison !

Il s'appuyait contre le dossier de la chaise, se laissant un peu couler.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre chez moi... si elle veut... quelques temps... Bien sûr, maman a fait pareil de son côté... je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne là-bas !

- Tu as bien fait !

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

_Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ?_

- Bien sûr que non Edward... C'est chez toi, c'est ta soeur... et avec l'épreuve que vous venez de traverser...

Il attrapait ma main droite dans la sienne et entrelaçait nos doigts.

- Nous sommes un couple... et je voulais ton avis parce que tu viens chez moi...

- Edward ! C'est à toi de décider ! Mais à ta place, j'aurais aussi proposé à Alice de venir chez moi... Je ne me serai sentie que tranquille de la savoir à la maison...

Il acquiesçait et bien vite, Rose et Emmett firent leur apparition dans la cafet. Emmett la surveillait. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur deux chaises à côté de nous.

- T'as des nouvelles, Rose ?

- Maman a pu rentrer le voir... Il a été transféré dans une chambre, mais toujours aux soins intensifs. Il n'est pas réveillé...

Elle semblait si abattue... Edward lui prit la main.

- Et toi... Comment ça va ?

Elle lui souriait faiblement.

- Ca va je crois... N'en parlons plus pour l'instant, d'accord ?

_Rosalie est tellement courageuse... et digne... _Je ne pouvais que l'admirer, et d'une façon sincère. La serveuse passait, s'inquiétant de savoir si Aaron avait tout ce qui lui fallait. Emmett et moi commandions un café, Rose un verre de grenadine. Edward lui, ne souhaitait rien. Quand elle revint avec nos boissons, mon compagnon se penchait et attrapait Aaron qui émit un léger ronflement et un petit marmonnement. Edward l'enroulait dans son blouson pour le protéger du froid et le prenait dans ses bras.

- Bois ton café tranquillement... Je m'en occupe !

Dans un silence religieux, nous prenions nos maigres collations. Edward câlinait son fils.

- Heureusement que tu es là mon bonhomme...

Rosalie les observait en soupirant.

- Je me rappelerai toujours quand papa a dit que tu étais un bon père pour Aaron...

_Euh... wow ! Il a dit ça ? _Edward relevait la tête brusquement vers sa soeur.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis allée le voir pour me faire faire une ordonnance de vitamines... nous avions une semaine chargée au boulot et... enfin bref...

_Au boulot ou les coups de King l'assommaient ? _Mon petit-ami fronçait les sourcils.

- Denali était dans son bureau quand je suis arrivée, pensant qu'il serait seul... Elle lui posait toutes ces questions qu'elle nous a tous posé... ton degré d'assurance avec le petit, tes capacités... Je n'oublierai pas la façon dont il t'a défendu... Je suis restée dans la petite salle d'examen derrière... la porte était entrouverte...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Rosalie s'appuyait contre l'épaule de son frère. _Elle se sentait probablement en sécurité auprès de lui. _

- Il lui a dit : «Edward est, et sera probablement un meilleur père que je n'aurais jamais été. Il sacrifie tout pour lui, et a tiré des leçons de mes erreurs. On dit qu'on reproduit toujours les bêtises de nos parents, mais Edward ne le fait pas, et je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais. C'est en quoi il sera une épaule et un soutien permanent pour Aaron, là où j'ai été absent pour lui...».

Edward la regardait, interdit.

_Il a vraiment dit ça ? Wow... _

- T'es sûre Rosalie ?

Elle levait la tête vers lui.

- Oui... je ne peux pas oublier la seule fois où j'ai entendu papa reconnaître ses tords...

Edward eut alors un petit rire nerveux et son poing tapait légèrement sur la table. Aaron sursautait, se réveillant à moitié. Mon compagnon se frottait les yeux.

- Putain, j'suis vraiment qu'un connard fini... merde !

Il se levait et tendait Aaron à sa soeur.

- Prends-le deux secondes... Je reviens...

- Edward ? Où tu vas ?

Mais déjà il disparaissait, franchissant la porte de la cafétéria. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Je regagnais les couloirs des soins intensifs. _Carlisle a pris ma défense... Carlisle m'a aidé... et moi, j'ai manqué le tuer ! _J'arpentais les pièces et m'arrêtais quand j'aperçus ma mère et un médecin sortir d'une pièce.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille... Nous allons le surveiller de très près... Carlisle est apprécié de tous ici ! Soyez assurée Mrs Cullen qu'il recevra tous les soins nécessaires !

- Merci docteur !

Je m'approchais.

- Edward... mon chéri...

- Faut que je le vois !

- Monsieur Cullen... Votre père a besoin de repos...

- Laissez-moi entrer ! S'il vous plaît...

Mon visage me piquait de façon désagréable. _Il y a eu trop de larmes aujourd'hui ! _Je tentais de les réprimer, mais les pleurs de ma mère ne m'aidaient pas.

- Pas plus de cinq minutes... Nous devons surveiller ses constantes !

- Merci beaucoup...

Il m'ouvrait la porte et je rentrais dans la petite pièce aseptisée. Le «bip... bip... bip...» régulier de la machine me ramenait à l'instant présent : Carlisle a failli mourir ! _Et je ne l'avais pas épargné... _

Alors que lui l'a fait.

Sans hésiter.

Sans broncher.

Malgré nos différents.

_Il a tenté de m'épargner la perte de mon fils... lui, ce père absent... avait-il finalement souffert d'être celui qu'il a été ? _

Tout se bousculait en moi. Trop vite, de façon trop désordonnée. Mais je n'avais plus en face de moi le même homme, cet homme relié à des machines, perfusé de partout, le tee-shirt déchiré dévoilant son torse et des électrodes qui prenaient ses constantes. _Lui le médecin talentueux et respecté. Le chef, comme ils l'appellent tous. _Sa parole semblait avoir tellement de poids...

_Et il l'avait utilisé._

_Pour Aaron. Pour moi. Pour nous laisser ensemble. _

Et ça avait dû marcher, puisque Tanya avait envisagé de me laisser mon fils au début.

Il l'a juste fait, sans arrière pensée. De façon altruiste, parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'Aaron est toute ma vie... _comme tout enfant est la vie de ses parents... _

Une larme glissa sur ma joue, puis une seconde. Alors, sans réfléchir, j'attrapais sa main immobile. Et la pressais de toutes mes forces. _Lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné..._

- Accroche-toi, papa...


	34. Chapter 33 : Je t'aime

_**Bonjour à toutes ! Et bonne future année ! **_

_**2010 s'achève avec ma fiction (**__Il reste l'épilogue qui arrivera dans la semaine__**!). Ce n'est pas sans émotion que je vous remercie encore une fois pour tout : votre soutien, vos messages persos, vos encouragements ou vos critiques qui m'auront été des plus bénéfiques !**_

Vous avez été très nombreuses encore une fois, plus nombreuses que ce que je m'imaginais... Il y a eu un petit temps de démarrage, mais j'ai apprécié d'écrire cette histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre de "pré-fin" vous conviendra ! Il n'y avait pas, à mon sens, de meilleur titre que celui-ci ! 

_**Je vous présente donc tous mes voeux pour l'année qui arrive : qu'elle vous mène là où vous voulez aller ! Je répondrai aux messages que j'ai reçu, là, le réveillon se prépare alors... Un gros merci à ma bêta grippée, qui a été efficace malgré son virus ! **_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes !  
Un ordre, un seul : soyez heureuses ! **_

_**Tiffany.**_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Chapitre 33 «Je t'aime»**_

_**P**__**oint de vue de Carlisle.**_

Un premier «bip»... Un deuxième... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Ce bruit qui m'est familier, sans l'être. _La chose qui fait ce bruit ne peut pas être arrêtée ? _Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me réveiller... Je veux encore dormir... Mes paupières me semblent si lourdes... _Et toujours ce «bip» régulier... _Quelle heure est-il ? Je suis peut-être en retard à l'hôpital ! J'embauche tôt en ces périodes... _Mais je voudrais tant dormir un peu plus... _

J'ouvrais difficilement une paupière, puis la seconde. Un mur. Blanc. _Notre chambre n'est pas blanche... _Et toujours ce bruit. Je ressentais alors une grande pression sur mon torse, dont la peau semblait tirée par endroit. Et comme une barre dans la poitrine. _Pas normal... _Quelque chose me gênait pour respirer. Je levais ma main mais une poigne m'arrêtait. _Edward ? _

- Ne touche pas les fils !

- Qu'est-ce que...

Je regardais sur ma gauche. Un monitoring. Des perfusions. _Merde ! _

- Je vais chercher un médecin pour leur dire que t'es réveillé...

Edward me fixait, ses yeux vert profonds braqués sur moi. Puis, il se relevait et ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

- Infirmière ? S'il vous plaît... Mon père s'est réveillé...

_«Mon père»... c'est bien la première fois ! _Mais Edward revint rapidement, suivi par mon collègue Jenks.

- Salut Carlisle ! Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants !

Je tentais de me redresser. _Je suis à l'hôpital... _

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais...

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Arrêt cardiaque !

Dans mon torse, comme pour répondre, je sentis mon organe se contracter fortement. J'inspirais. Edward me fixait du fond de la pièce. _Alors, je revis le visage tuméfié de Rosalie. Ses larmes, et ses tremblements. «Violée, agressée par Royce». Edward en colère. Moi qui ais pratiquement mis ma petite fille dans la gueule du loup. _Puis plus rien.

- Tout semble rentré dans l'ordre. On a fait une écho de ton coeur, il va bien. J'ai un peu discuté avec ta famille, il s'agit d'un résultat traumatique. Un choc émotionnel violent. Tes constantes sont bonnes. On va te garder en surveillance quelques jours et tu pourras rentrer chez toi avec de bons cachets, quelques examens médicaux supplémentaires et un repos forcé de plusieurs semaines !

Garrett remplissait la feuille médicale au pied de mon lit et la reposait.

- Et pas d'idiotie ou d'acte téméraire prématuré ! Tu es médecin, tu sais très bien les précautions à prendre, ne me donne pas d'occasion de te fâcher.

J'opinais, la gorge sèche.

- J'ai soif...

- Oui bien sûr !

Mais Edward fut plus rapide et s'approchait de la petite tablette à ma droite pour me servir un verre d'eau.

- Tiens...

- Merci...

Garrett vérifiait le monitoring.

- Ca a l'air d'aller... Pas de battements irréguliers... Tu peux remercier ta femme et ton fils... Ils ont pratiqué les gestes de premiers secours sur toi en attendant les pompiers. Tu leur dois d'être encore avec nous !

Mon regard se posait alors sur Edward. _Il m'a tiré d'affaires... _

- Je repasse dans une petite heure ! Repose-toi ! Edward, il a besoin de repos !

- Bien sûr... Je veux juste rester quelques minutes...

Garrett opinait et quittait la chambre. Je buvais mon verre à petites gorgées. _J'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque. J'aurais pu mourir. Esmé et Edward m'ont sauvé ! _

Edward refit le tour de mon lit pour s'asseoir dans la chaise à côté de mon lit. _Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'étant malade, mon fils serait là à mon réveil... jamais... Il s'était éloigné chaque jour un peu plus. _

- Merci Edward...

Parler me faisait mal. Comme une brûlure dans la poitrine. Edward m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas de moi que j'aurais pu te laisser mourir...

- Non... Je sais que tu es un homme bon...

Je me forçais à ne pas respirer fortement, pour que mon coeur puisse pomper régulièrement. Sans que je m'y attende vraiment, je sentis une petite pression sur ma main gauche, et une chaleur que je n'avais pas souvent connu. Edward venait de me prendre la main. Il regardait son geste, presque hésitant. _Et moi je profitais. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu mon fils et seulement mon fils en face de moi. _

- J'ai su ce que tu as fait pour Aaron et moi face à l'assistante sociale... et je me sens comme le dernier des crétins pour tout ce que je t'ai fait...

Ce fut alors à mon tour de presser sa main. _Le rassurer... parce que c'est mon fils et que c'est ce que je dois faire pour lui..._

- Tu es loin d'être le dernier des crétins... Tu es quelqu'un de bien... et tu es un père bien plus intelligent que moi... et plus présent !

_Toute ma vie je regretterai mon absence auprès de mes enfants... Ne pas avoir su dire «stop». Ne pas avoir vu leurs yeux s'éblouir pour les fêtes. Ne pas avoir été là pour le premier mot d'Edward. Il avait dit «papa» en premier, à 10 mois. _Je sentais mon coeur s'affoler en moi, les larmes affluant. J'expirais doucement.

- Je ne rattraperai jamais toutes ces absences... tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer... et je mourrai en me disant que j'ai manqué l'essentiel de ma vie...

Edward baissait les yeux.

- Passe du temps avec Aaron, et ce sera comme si tu étais avec moi...

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime toi et j'aime Aaron... Je te demande pardon, pour ne pas avoir su t'écouter, et t'entendre.

Mon fils releva alors sa tête vers moi et son menton tremblait. Il se levait de la chaise et il m'enlaçait maladroitement et timidement, par-dessus les fils divers qui m'étaient reliés, sa tête posée contre mon épaule. Tout aussi étrangement, je lui tapotais le dos mais mon coeur lui, qui s'était arrêté de battre il y a quelques heures, semblait revivre et plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. _Et contre moi, Edward n'était plus cet adulte de 19 ans, mais cet enfant qui cherchait le réconfort de son père et ne l'avait jamais trouvé. _Il aura fallu vingt ans. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il se redressait.

- Comment va ta soeur ?

- Elle va bien... Elle n'a rien de trop grave, à part des séquelles psychologiques, mais on l'aidera tous...

- D'accord...

- Je vais chercher maman...

Il m'adressait un léger sourire et quittait la pièce en me regardant une longue dernière fois. _Quoi que l'on puisse penser, j'aime Edward autant que Rosalie. Le dialogue avait simplement été rompu, las des bêtises qu'il avait enchaîné. Ces bêtises qui n'existaient que pour attirer notre attention, et que j'avais décidé un jour, bien stupidement, d'ignorer... _

J'ai failli mourir, sans dire à mes enfants combien je les aime...

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Il était pratiquement 21h45 et nous étions toujours dans cet hôpital, à attendre. Rosalie, Edward et Esmé étaient retournés à l'étage des soins intensifs. Les enfants n'étant pas admis, je m'occupais toujours d'Aaron. _Il était fatigué, et il s'impatientait. _Emmett me tenait compagnie, entre deux allers-retours pour prendre des nouvelles. Aaron s'agitait de plus en plus. Je tentais de le distraire avec les objets que j'avais devant moi, mais son attention ne s'y maintenait guère. L'activité qui l'occupait le plus était de tripoter mes cheveux. Ca semblait le fasciner ! Emmett revenait, suivi par mon petit-ami qui semblait exténué. Tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises à côté de moi.

- Alors ?

- Il s'est enfin réveillé !

Edward semblait visiblement très soulagé.

- Je vais rester encore un peu...

- D'accord...

Il déposait un baiser sur ma joue et sur le front de son fils.

- Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de le ramener chez moi ?

- Non, il y sera mieux... Il est en train de s'énerver...

- Oui... Il sera mieux dans son lit... Je ne vais pas rentrer tard... Tiens, rentre avec ma voiture t'as le siège auto, Emmett nous ramènera !

- D'accord...

Edward attrapait son fils et l'embrassait.

- Tu vas rentrer avec Bella... Et tu es sage avec elle, hein ? Elle s'est bien occupée de toi aujourd'hui... Nous, on va rester avec papi et mamie pour s'occuper d'eux et dès que ça ira mieux, papa reviendra te voir...

Il me le rendait et je récupérais mes affaires et ses clés. Je saluais Emmett et embrassais mon petit-ami avant de rentrer. Je me garais devant chez moi pour prévenir Alice, et les rassurer. Elle s'était inquiétée quand elle avait appris l'arrêt cardiaque de Carlisle.

- C'est moi !

Ils se relevèrent du canapé où ils regardaient un film, tous deux enlacés. _Pour moi, Jazz et Alice avaient toujours incarné l'amour parfait et idéal : se soutenir, peu importe la bataille. S'aimer, peu importe les conséquences. _

- Oh Bella ! Tu es là ! Aaron aussi !

Jasper l'attrapait dans mes bras et ma soeur vint m'enlacer.

- Comment vont Carlisle et Rosalie ?

- Et bien, je crois que Rosalie va bien... si on prend en compte ce qu'elle a vécu... Quant à Carlisle, il s'est tout juste réveillé... Edward va rester un peu avec sa famille, et moi je vais ramener ce petit bonhomme dans son petit lit...

- Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Il se fait tard... soufflait Jasper.

- Edward m'a demandé de retourner au pavillon... Aaron y sera plus à l'aise.

Dans les bras de mon beau-frère, le fils d'Edward s'agitait.

- On va se balader un peu... shhh...  
Jasper entreprit un tour de la maison pour calmer Aaron. Alice m'attrapait les mains.

- Tu dors chez Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... Peut-être, ça dépendra de l'heure à laquelle il va rentrer...

Elle m'entraînait sur le canapé et m'y fit asseoir à ses côtés. J'observais son ventre. _Y avait-il réellement un tout petit renflement ? _

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Ca me fait bizarre... Tu t'éloignes... Tu passes tout ton temps chez Edward, tu y entreposes quelques affaires...

Elle souriait mais paradoxalement, sa prise sur mes mains se raffermissait.

- Il faut que tu t'y fasses, Alice... Avec votre bébé, je vais devoir déménager alors...

_Je craignais ça. Bien sûr, je concevais que tous les deux veuillent leur espace avec leur enfant, mais ça me faisait une sorte de pincement au coeur de devoir quitter cette maison, et leur cocon de sécurité. Avec eux, je me sentais bien, et confortable. _Les yeux de ma soeur se remplissaient alors de larmes, me prenant au dépourvu.

- Bella ! Tu auras toujours ta place chez nous ! Tu es ici chez toi ! Ma puce... Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que nous allons te mettre à la porte ! Ta chambre restera ta chambre et...

- Alice... Vous n'avez que deux chambres, et j'occupe la deuxième. Vous n'allez pas garder ce bébé le temps de mes études dans votre chambre... Il vous faut votre famille... ensemble... tous les trois... c'est ce pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés... et puis... il faut que je grandisse aussi... et que je parte !

Alors, à ma grande surprise, Alice éclata en sanglots et m'enlaça fort. Très fort. Comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait !

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Bella... et comme je suis fière de toi !

Je sentis mes pleurs rouler lentement mais sûrement, sur mes joues. Je resserrais ma prise sur elle. _Nos derniers instants ensemble, avant sa maternité. Je savais que ça changerait tout. Je le savais depuis que j'avais appris sa grossesse. Mais il fallait que je m'y fasse... _

- Moi aussi je t'aime Alice... merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... m'aider, me défendre, me rendre femme... J'ai Edward grâce à toi...

Elle se reculait mais encadrait mon visage avec ses mains.

- Non ma puce... C'est uniquement grâce à toi que tu l'as... et tu le méritais ! Je serai toujours ta grande soeur, même avec mon bébé et tout le reste... Tu es l'une des personnes pour laquelle je sacrifierai ma vie, Bella ! Je t'aimerai toujours... toujours, toujours...

Cette fois, c'est moi qui réfrénais difficilement une envie de pleurer. Je la reprenais dans mes bras mais une minute plus tard, j'entendis un sanglot.

Alice et moi nous retournions pour voir Jasper qui nous regardait, Aaron dans ses bras, et qui s'essuyait les yeux... _pleins de larmes ? _

- Bébé... Tu pleures ? s'étonnait ma soeur.

Il s'essuyait la joue et souriait.

- Bah oui mais c'est vous aussi là... Pffff ! J'vous jure hein ! Bande de sales gosses !

Alice et moi éclations de rire et nous relevions d'un même mouvement pour le rejoindre. _J'aime aussi Jasper, beaucoup. Je le connais depuis toujours et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans qu'il fasse partie de mon petit monde. C'est comme ça. _Je l'enlaçais maladroitement et Alice entourait sa taille pour se blottir contre lui et Aaron. Mon beau-frère embrassait mon front et celui de sa femme.

- Je vous aime toutes les deux...

Un instant alors, je profitais de leur étreinte. De cette même étreinte qui m'avait bercé depuis toute petite. _Mais je grandissais et indubitablement, ma vie serait différente de la leur. Même si ça me brisait le coeur... _Aussi, rapidement, je repris Aaron et quittais la maison pour retourner au pavillon.

_Ce soir, je rentrerai dormir chez moi, dès qu'Edward serait revenu. Pas que je ne voulais pas rester avec lui loin de là. Mais je voulais profiter de ces instants avec Alice et Jazz, que je savais arriver sur leur fin... _

**..**

J'enfilais son pyjama propre à Aaron, sur la table à langer dans sa chambre.

- Et voilà jeune homme, tout beau tout propre pour aller faire dodo et SANS que tu m'ais fait pipi dessus !

Il s'amusait avec un trousseau de clés en plastique multicolore. Il était plus de minuit, Aaron s'était endormi dans la voiture à notre retour mais depuis, impossible de le faire rendormir. Un coup il pleurait, un coup il s'était souillé...

- Appp...

- Appp ? C'est quoi appp ? Tu veux aller au lit maintenant ?

Mais il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je savais que parfois, Edward le prenait avec lui sur le canapé, entouré dans un plaid épais, pour l'aider à se calmer. _Seulement moi, je ne suis pas papa... _J'attrapais quand même le plaid multicolore qui reposait sur le haut de son lit, et Aaron se mit à hurler, pensant probablement que j'allais l'y remettre.

- Non non mon grand... On va faire comme papa... D'accord ? Papa ?

Il me regardait avec un grand intérêt, ses clés toujours dans ses mains, ses petits yeux qui avaient viré un peu sur une couleur verte très très foncée, braqués sur moi. _Il a parfois un regard assez insoutenable... très intimidant. Comme Edward... _Je m'installais sur le canapé, Aaron calé contre mes jambes.

- Il est où papa ? Il va bientôt rentrer ?

Aaron bougeait ses jambes, visiblement très intéressé.

- Il est avec ton papi, ta mamie et ta tatie Rose... Il doit bien s'occuper d'eux. Tatie Rosalie s'est toujours occupée de ton papa et aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de lui, et de toi aussi. Tu l'aimes ta tatie Rose... Elle est gentille, et elle t'aime beaucoup... ton papa va prendre soin d'elle, parce qu'elle va en avoir besoin. Ce qu'elle vit n'est pas facile, et je la trouve très courageuse et forte... Et puis ton papi il a eu un gros bobo au coeur, c'est très dangereux le coeur... Tu es trop petit pour comprendre, mais c'est mieux comme ça...

Il ne cessait de m'observer, pratiquement immobile.

- Et puis ton papa va avoir besoin de toi aussi... il t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! On s'est fait du mal... je lui ai fait du mal... mais maintenant c'est fini... J'aime ton papa, tu peux me croire... C'est juste qu'on ne s'étaient jamais vraiment écoutés l'un l'autre mais maintenant, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux, je n'aurai pas peur de lui dire ce que je ressens, et je sais qu'il me le dira aussi... Alors ça veut dire aussi que toi et moi, on va faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble... Le plus long chemin possible j'espère, parce que j'aime Edward...

_Je sais que j'étais probablement ridicule de confier tout ça à cet enfant de sept mois... mais je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter... et le fait qu'il me regarde, visiblement attentif, m'entraînait à parler encore et encore... _Je n'avais jamais vraiment tenté de lui parler, de communiquer. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un nourrisson, et je n'avais pas pensé que l'enfant pouvait réagir comme le faisait Aaron. _J'espérais pouvoir me rattraper avec ma nièce ou mon neveu... et surtout me rattraper avec Aaron... _

- Je ne pourrai pas être ta maman... ta maman c'était une autre personne qui a payé très cher pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, mais je sais que ton papa veut que tout se passe bien entre nous. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal, pas vrai ?

Encore une fois, il agitait ses bras et ses jambes, comme s'il acquiesçait. Je ne pus retenir un sourire et à ma grande surprise, il me le rendit.

- T'es un joli bébé toi... heh oui... et puis tu es très gentil et je t'aime bien tu sais... Je veux bien t'aider plus tard, tu pourras compter sur moi... Je t'en fais la promesse ! Je ne saurai peut-être pas toujours tout du premier coup, mais je ferai de mon mieux, tu peux me croire... Tu veux bien de moi, hein ?

Il me souriait encore et mordillait la clé de son jouet, toujours souriant et me fixant, une lueur pétillante dans le regard. _Tout semblait retomber... je venais de m'engager avec ce bébé, du mieux que je le pourrai... Jamais je ne serai sa mère, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Mais je pourrai l'aider plus tard... dans ses devoirs peut-être et puis le jour où il ne «comprendra rien aux filles»... enfin ce genre de choses... _Mais l'idée me plaisait. Beaucoup. Finalement, je ramenais Aaron contre moi dans son plaid pour l'allonger. Il me tendait son jouet plein de bave et babillait.

- Abababapapipaaa !

Je prenais son jeu et le posais sur le dossier du canapé, mais il tentait de se relever sur ses coudes pour le voir. J'attrapais plutôt son doudou que je lui avais offert pour noël, et qui traînait sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il le ramenait contre lui, le serrant fort et se blottissait contre moi, totalement en confiance. _Je n'avais pas tenté d'écouter cet enfant... Le fait qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour s'endormir contre moi était déjà super... _

Alors qu'il sombrait dans un repos bien mérité, j'observais le petit salon et la table basse. Il y avait encore le plat de paëlla, nos deux assiettes, ma rose et quelques coussins au sol. _Cette précédente soirée et nuit m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'avais pu être puérile. Kim m'avait tendue un piège et j'étais rentrée dedans à pleins pieds, n'essayant pas de croire Edward quand il me disait ne pas avoir trouvé mon mot. _Je ne voulais plus que cela se reproduise. J'aurais dû réagir avant, ne pas tolérer cette femme droguée et mal dans sa tête. Je n'avais rien dit à Edward, parce que j'avais eu peur : de m'imposer, de vouloir trop changer sa vie... _Un couple, ce sont deux personnes qui ont le droit de s'exprimer et doivent accepter les souhaits de l'autre. Faire des compromis pour que chacun y trouve son compte. _

Je n'ai que 19 ans, mais ce mois dernier j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans de plus. Ce n'est pas facile de devenir une femme. Encore moins une femme bien. Edward était tombé du ciel pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi la vie avait décidé de le placer sur mon chemin, mais je savais que j'avais une chance inestimable. Même si sa vie est différente. _Personne n'est pareil... _Il menait une existence plus chaotique que la mienne, alors qu'il ne cherchait évidemment pas tout ça... _Je me devais de lui apporter du calme et de la tendresse dès qu'il en réclamerait. Et tout partager avec lui, sans me faire passer avant. _

Je réinstallais Aaron dans son lit et le couvrais bien, avant d'enclencher sa veilleuse et de refermer la porte. Il y a six mois de ça, je rentrais chez ma soeur, prenais un bouquin, mon lecteur MP3 et m'allongeais sur mon lit, pinaillant jusqu'au dîner. _Maintenant, je vis pour quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui. Je vis pour lui. Pour l'embrasser, l'aimer et le serrer dans mes bras. Et surtout pour le voir sourire... Ce même sourire qui m'avait faite flancher, je dois me battre pour le préserver... _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Ma mère m'étreignit longuement.

- Rentre chez toi mon chéri... Va t'occuper de ton petit...

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête. _Je m'en serai douté. Maman et papa se sont toujours beaucoup aimés, c'est une certitude ! _

- Je vais rester ici... Un des collègues de ton père m'a proposé de me faire dormir dans la salle de repos des infirmiers dès que j'en éprouverai le besoin, mais je veux rester auprès de lui...

- Papa va beaucoup dormir, tu serais mieux à la maison...

Mais ma mère, têtue, me caressait la joue dans un sourire indulgent.

- Je serai mieux auprès de lui qu'à la villa... Rentre avec ta soeur et prends soin d'elle. Tu remercieras Emmett pour moi, pour tout ce qu'il a fait... Je vous aime mes chéris !

Esmé m'enlaçait encore puis rentrait dans la chambre de mon père. Soupirant, je quittais les soins intensifs pour trouver ma soeur et mon meilleur pote afin de rentrer. Je me sentais vidé. Epuisé.

J'arpentais les couloirs jusqu'à la cafétéria quand j'aperçus Emmett et Rose assis derrière une de grandes fenêtres vitrées du restaurant. Ils étaient assis côte à côte et ma soeur souriait. Emmett semblait heureux et posait avec une grande délicatesse un pansement au-dessus de l'arcade blessée de Rosalie. Il tapotait visiblement avec douceur la compresse et souriait. Tous deux ne se lachèrent pas du regard, et cela dura une bonne trentaine de secondes au bout desquelles Rose détourna enfin ses yeux, presque timide. _Emmett serait quelqu'un en qui j'aurais totalement confiance pour s'occuper d'elle... J'avais visiblement sous-estimé ses «fantasmes» qu'il évoquait lorsqu'il parlait de ma soeur... _Le temps ferait peut-être son oeuvre, qui sait... Une image d'eux s'imposa à mon esprit : tous les deux main dans la main. Amoureux. _Je savais qu'Emmett ne lui ferait jamais de mal... _Avec un serrement au coeur, je rentrais dans la cafet' pour les rejoindre, à court de mots...

Nous quittâmes tous trois les urgences pour laisser l'air frais d'une nuit étoilée envahir nos poumons. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Nous montions dans la voiture d'Emmett qui conduisit à travers un Seattle calme._Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu laisser Rosalie seule dans la villa de mes parents. On ne savait jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer... _Je devenais parano, mais merde ! Ma soeur avait été frappé. Chaque marque sur son visage, son cou, ses bras me le rappelaient. Assez rapidement, Emmett se garait devant chez moi, où ma volvo était déjà stationnée dans l'allée. _Bella m'avait été d'une aide précieuse aujourd'hui... je ne savais comment la remercier... _Nous quittions le véhicule et Emmett s'éloignait.

- Je vais chez mes parents chercher un lit de camp dépliant... Je reviens dans trois minutes !

Il roula jusqu'au troisième pavillon après le mien et nous le vîmes disparaitre dans l'entrée. Je fis pénétrer ma soeur dans ma modeste maison et Bella apparaissait du couloir, revenant probablement de la chambre de mon fils. _Je m'étais presque attendu à ce qu'elle se soit endormie... Il était si tard ! _Elle eut un léger sourire pour ma soeur qui le lui rendit avant de se rendre au salon. J'attirais ma compagne dans mes bras et embrassais son cou, retrouvant sa douce odeur.

- Salut !

- Salut...

Longtemps, j'appréciais sa douceur et son calme. _De retour à la maison... enfin! _ Elle me serrait contre elle, ses doigts dans ma chevelure, mes mains autour de son dos. J'embrassais son cou à nouveau, puis ses lèvres.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête et me souriait faiblement.

- J'aurais eu du mal de toute façon...  
Je capturais encore sa bouche contre la mienne et elle se laissait faire, docile. J'appuyais mon front contre le sien.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là pour garder Aaron...

- C'est la moindre des choses... Comment va ton père ?

- Il s'est rendormi... Il est épuisé... mais c'est normal. Ma mère est restée là-bas... Tu devrais aller au lit maintenant, je prends le relai, je m'occupe du petit.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir... J'ai cours à 8h demain matin, je me lève à 6h...

- Tu ne restes pas ce soir ?

Elle caressait ma joue doucement et posait sa main sur mon torse, avant d'embrasser ma mâchoire.

- J'ai envie de passer du temps avec Alice... je t'expliquerai demain... Tu m'en veux ?

_Comment le pourrais-je ? Je voulais moi aussi passer du temps avec ma soeur ! _

- Je comprends... Profite bien d'elle... repose-toi... Tu termines à quelle heure, demain ?

- Midi... Je viendrai ici dès que je sors !

Je l'attirais de nouveau à moi par les hanches.

- Prends ma voiture pour rentrer, je serai plus tranquille que si tu devais prendre le bus à cette heure-ci... tu me la ramèneras demain !

- D'accord !

Je lui attrapais les clés, rassuré. Elle m'enlaçait un instant.

- A demain...

Je l'attirais à ma bouche et bientôt, je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Nous nous gouttions de nouveau, avides. Emmett ouvrit la porte avec le lit pliant encombrant, ce qui nous fit nous séparer et ma belle quittait le pavillon après avoir salué ma soeur et mon meilleur ami.

Après avoir installé le lit dépliant et le matelas épais, je préparais un lit sommaire pour dormir. J'installais drap housse, oreiller, drap et couvertures pour me faire un petit lit correct.

- Ca suffira Edward... Ne t'inquiète pas ! murmurait ma soeur qui était revenue de la salle de bains après une bonne douche.

Je lui avais donné un tee-shirt à moi, ainsi qu'un bas de pantalon en attendant qu'elle récupère ses affaires.

- Tu dors dans mon lit, toi !

Je calais le lit d'appoint contre le mur.

- Non, je vais dormir ici !

- Hors de question ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Mon matelas sera bien plus confortable.

Mais elle s'asseyait sur le lit, caressant le drap blanc.

- Je me sens déjà en sécurité sur ce matelas... Laisse-moi dormir là...

Je soupirais et m'asseyais sur le canapé, contre l'accoudoir. Longtemps, je la regardais fixer dans le vide le lit, puis je lui tendais ma main.

- Viens là...

Elle s'exécutait et s'installait entre mes jambes sur le sofa, son dos contre mon torse. Je l'entourais de mes bras, pour la protéger. _Elle a toujours tout fait pour moi, elle s'est battue... et elle se faisait battre... et violer... Elle jouait à la femme forte, alors qu'elle souffrait et rampait. _

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie, Rosalie ?

Elle soupirait, les yeux clos puis les rouvrait.

- Papa avait des actions dans la société de Royce... J'avais de l'argent, du pouvoir et tous semblaient si fiers de moi. Royce me permettait d'être une femme d'affaires redoutable. J'étais respectée... et puis en m'assurant une bonne activité financière, je savais que je pouvais t'aider...

Cette explication me tordait le ventre.

- Et j'ai eu le même problème que toi... Je ne voulais plus être «Rosalie Cullen, fille de...»... Je voulais être quelqu'un... Royce m'a offert cette possibilité...

Je dégageais ses longs cheveux blonds sur le côté. _Je voyais ainsi chaque trace de coup. Des bleus, puis des ecchymoses tirant sur le jaune. L'horreur... qu'elle s'était infligée en partie pour nous... _

- Je voyais aussi les parents d'Heidi aux conseils d'administrations... Je pouvais tenter d'arrondir les angles. Je voulais t'éviter les extrêmes dans lesquels ils ont quand même fini par t'embarquer...

Elle resserrait ses bras sur les miens et fermait les yeux.

- Je ne voulais plus que tu vives ça... Je voulais te protéger... Tu es mon petit frère...

Je déglutissais en entendant sa voix partir dans les aigues. _Elle était restée sous sa coupole, pour nous. _J'embrassais sa tempe, bien incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire, ni comment m'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Une larme tombait sur sa joue.

- Royce m'a giflé la première fois il y a six mois quand il m'a entendu parler aux Fonzianetti... Ils voulaient déjà t'expédier l'assistante sociale et je suis allée les voir pour leur dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça... Il m'a surpris en train de leur parler...

_Aaron n'avait qu'un mois... _

- J'avais tout mélangé, vie privée, bureau... Il les a appelé pour leur présenter des excuses en notre nom et le lendemain j'ai eu droit à un savon d'enfer de la part des actionnaires... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de retourner leur dire de ne pas faire ça... L'idée de perdre Aaron m'était insupportable...

_Elle endurait ça depuis si longtemps..._

- Et puis un soir, après un voyage d'affaires à Tulsa, Royce a voulu me... me faire l'amour... mais j'étais malade... j'ai dit «non»... Il m'a cogné et pour le faire arrêter, j'ai cédé... il a été d'une telle violence... j'ai eu tellement mal ce soir-là... j'ai passé ma nuit à vomir et me doucher... je me sentais si mal d'éprouver ce sentiment d'être salie et d'avoir honte alors que c'était mon fiancé et que je me refusais à lui... Je me dégoûtais tellement de ne pas être capable de laisser mon... mon c... corps entre ses mains que...

Rosalie se mit à pleurer bien plus bruyamment, et à trembler. _Comment peut-on cogner sa fiancée et la baiser contre son gré ? _

- Depuis... j'avais peur qu'il me touche... à chaque fois il me faisait de plus en plus mal... il disait que c'était ma faute, que j'étais réticente...

Mes membres tremblaient. _Ce mec paierait pour toutes ces horreurs ! Pour avoir infligé ce cauchemar à ma soeur ! _

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais donner mon corps à... un homme... qui...

Je me mis à la bercer, un peu comme j'aurais bercé Aaron pour apaiser ses chagrins.

- Shh ma Rose... Shh... n'y pense plus... ne pense pas à tout ça... C'est terminé... Je te promets, non... je te _jure_ que jamais plus tu n'auras à vivre ça. Et ne pense pas à ce qu'un homme te touche avec cette violence. Je ne te laisserai plus aller avec n'importe qui. Tu es en sécurité ici, et les seuls hommes qui t'approcheront ça sera Aaron, Emmett, papa et moi. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça... Tu vas reprendre confiance en toi, tu es une battante ma Rose...  
J'embrassais ses cheveux.

- Je vous avais engagé tous les deux, parce que j'avais... peur... Le temps que vous étiez là... Royce ne me touchait pas... Il se méfiait, il... heureusement que ce matin, Emmett était là... il m'a sauvé...

_Ainsi était donc là le mystère de nos emplois tombés du ciel. _Si seulement j'avais VU tout ça... Rosalie n'aurait pas souffert.

- Ton calvaire est terminé. Ma maison sera toujours la tienne. Tu te rappelles, Rosalie ? ... murmurais-je, en échos à ce qu'elle m'avait dit lorsqu'elle avait déménagé chez les King.

Tu vas rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux et...

- Et toi et Bella ?

- Bella le sait, et elle m'approuve. Elle le comprend, car elle aime sa soeur autant que j'aime la mienne...

Le profil de ma soeur semblait inerte, puis elle basculait légèrement sa tête contre mon torse, et fermait les yeux. _Endors-toi, tu es fatiguée... _

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Garde Isabella près de toi...

Elle n'ajouta rien, sombrant dans le sommeil, éreintée. _«Garde Isabella près de toi...»... Jamais Rosalie ne m'avait dit ce genre de phrase à propos de mes petites-amies. Elle avait toujours été méfiante, même avec Bella... je comptais cependant bien lui obéir. Bella avait muri, et moi j'avais réfléchi : avec un peu de volonté, nous pouvions être un couple solide. Je me devais de l'écouter un peu plus, et ne pas être qu'un père avec elle, mais un petit-ami... Accepter de temps en temps de faire relâche. De ne pas toujours coucouner systématiquement mon fils, mais de penser parfois à moi. Ca nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux, et par extension à tous les trois... _J'observais ma soeur dormir, sa respiration calme et régulière. J'allais la pousser à aller au bout de sa plainte, de son procès très probable. Personne ne pourrait nier l'évidence avec les photos des blessures, les certificats médicaux et les témoins. Emmett serait prêt à aider ma soeur, c'était une certitude. Une vraie solidarité se mettait en place, pour une fois pour une autre personne que moi. Nous allions nous battre, peu importe comment mais nous le ferions pour elle.

**..**

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil le lendemain par une petite musique qui me parvenait aux oreilles. _Aaron ne s'était pas manifesté de la nuit... je m'étonnais qu'il dorme encore... pratiquement midi ! _Mais en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis le rire de mon fils, ces petits «ahuuummm» qu'il poussait quand il était heureux et enthousiaste, ceux qui remplissaient le pavillon de bonheur et réchauffaient mon coeur. Je l'aperçus dans les bras de sa tante au milieu du salon, une petite chaine-hifi qui ne m'appartenait pas installée sur la table. Tous deux tournaient et riaient, Rosalie le faisait danser, sourire aux lèvres. Longtemps je les regardais faire. _Ils étaient vraiment complices tous les deux. Ma soeur adore mon fils, et mon fils adore ma soeur ! C'est ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux. _En tournoyant et en riant, Rose m'aperçut et me souriait.

- On t'a réveillé ?

- Non pas du tout...  
Je m'approchais et les embrassais, prenant Aaron qui était déjà habillé d'une petite salopette et d'un polo neuf.

- T'es bien beau aujourd'hui...

- Je suis sortie ce matin... Il s'est réveillé tôt, moi aussi... Je voulais te laisser dormir alors nous avons été au centre commercial... J'ai eu envie d'écouter de la musique...

Elle avait acheté la chaine et pas mal d'affaires à mon fils, vêtements et jouets. _Elle avait dû faire chauffer le chéquier encore ! _J'avais également eu droit à ma poche cadeau de vêtements : jeans et pulls. Une petite poche noire traînait encore sur le canapé.

- C'est pour Isabella...

_Oh..._

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocat à 13h... l'affaire est déjà parue dans les journaux, toute la ville est au courant et ce matin, tout le monde me regardait...

_Elle allait vivre un enfer... _Je l'attirais dans mes bras.

- Ca ira, Rose...

- Oui... ça ira... Tu sais, quand le procès sera fini, je pensais partir...

_Pardon ? _Mes entrailles se serrèrent violemment.

- J'ai assez d'argent de côté et je vais revendre mes actions de la société King. Te raconter ce qui s'était passé m'a fait comprendre une chose cette nuit : je n'ai jamais pensé à moi, j'ai toujours voulu être un bulldozer, mais je ne suis pas faite pour ça... Alors... je veux juste aller mettre mes pieds dans la mer et regarder les vagues monter et se retirer sur le sable... Je me suis déjà achetée un maillot...

Elle extirpait d'une poche un maillot deux pièces avec le bas comme une petite jupe, l'ensemble jaune soleil. _Elle semblait décidée... et si ce voyage était ce qu'elle désirait, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. _Au même moment, on toquait contre la porte et Bella entra quelques instants plus tard, timide et souriante.

Je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser. Rougissante, elle déposait un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. _La présence de Rose l'intimidait. _Mais ma soeur s'approchait avec sa poche et la serrait dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné de ma petite-amie.

- C'est pour toi... Un petit présent, mais je voulais m'excuser pour la froideur dont j'ai fait preuve à ton égard... Tu n'es pas comme les autres, et tu rends mon frère encore meilleur qu'il ne l'était...

- Oh... Merci... mais...

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Rosalie.

- Ouvre... J'espère que cela te plaira !

Bella trouva dans la poche une boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et nous découvrîmes un collier en argent, au bout duquel trônait une lettre manuscrite élégante «B», noire. Je vis très bien l'étonnement de ma compagne.

- Mais... oh mon dieu il est magnifique... Rosalie... je ne sais pas quoi dire, vraiment...

- Ca te plaît ?

Bella caressait la lettre du bout de l'index.

- Bien sûr... Il est magnifique... je ne peux pas l'accepter... c'est beaucoup trop !

Rose attrapait le bijou en souriant et le passait autour du cou de ma petite-amie, refermant le clip derrière sa nuque.

- Garde le... Je t'apprécie beaucoup...

Elle lui pressait l'épaule et attrapait son manteau noir.

- Je vais passer chez maman me chercher quelques affaires et ramener son sweat et son pantalon à Anna avant d'aller chez mon avocat... Je pense que j'irai voir papa... ne m'attends pas ce soir ! Je rentrerai peut-être tard... je dînerai avec Esmé pour ne pas la laisser seule...

J'opinais et ma soeur m'embrassait sur la joue après avoir longuement étreint Aaron qui se débattait, presque en colère qu'elle le laisse.

- Je t'aime mon petit coeur... sois sage !

Elle quittait le pavillon, légère. _Elle semblait prendre les choses avec détachement... peut-être était-ce simplement une façade. Ou une réelle envie de se battre. Toujours est-il que je l'admirais... et pas qu'un peu ! _

**::..**

Je retournais dans ma chambre et entrais dans le lit sous les couvertures, auprès de Bella qui était déjà en nuisette. Il était 21h40 et Aaron venait de se rendormir profondément. Ma compagne vint se blottir contre mon torse-nu, passant sa jambe entre les miennes. Nous avions passé l'après-midi ensemble et nous avions dîné en tête à tête après que j'ai couché mon fils. Ma soeur n'était pas rentrée, elle avait amené Esmé au restaurant pour la sortir des urgences. Les longs cheveux de Bella chatouillaient ma peau, tout comme ses doigts traçaient des arabesques sur mon épaule. J'embrassais son front et la serrais dans mes bras. _Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées..._

- A quoi tu penses ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- A Alice et à son bébé... Au fait que je vais devoir déménager... A notre relation qui va changer... Elle ne sera plus totalement ma soeur maintenant...

Je caressais ses cheveux, les lissant vers l'arrière.

- Pourquoi tu penses qu'Alice ne sera plus totalement ta soeur ?

Elle se redressait sur son coude droit, sourcils froncés et les yeux baissés.

- Tout le monde dit qu'avoir un bébé c'est extraordinaire... un amour profond qui surpasse le reste... Alors je suppose que ce sera pareil pour elle et Jazz...

Ma paume se baladait sur sa joue. _Accepter le changement... pas facile..._

- C'est vrai qu'avoir un enfant est quelque chose de très intense... mais tu sais, ça n'a en rien changé mes sentiments pour Rose... Alice ne cessera pas de t'aimer avec tout son coeur...

Elle semblait réfléchir, puis se rallongeait contre mon torse.

- Elle aura sa petite famille... Tout deviendra différent, tout va changer...

- Tout change toujours, Bella... la vie est un éternel changement...

_Je pouvais comprendre qu'être seule soit effrayant... J'étais aussi passé par là ! _

- Je n'aime pas le changement... je n'aime pas déménager non plus ! Pourtant, j'y suis obligée...

_Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un changement encadré... accompagné ! _

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre ici ?

La question avait fusé. Mais ça me plairait bien de l'avoir près de moi tous les jours. Je me redressais sur mon coude, appuyant ma tête contre ma main et Bella me fit face, elle aussi sur son bras.

- Quoi ?

La bretelle de sa nuisette était tombée durant son mouvement.

- Tu pourrais... seulement si tu en as envie bien sûr... Tu n'aurais pas à t'embêter à trouver un appart', meubler et ce genre de trucs... enfin... je peux comprendre que tu veuilles aussi expérimenter la vie toute seule, l'indépendance, rentrer saoule à ne plus trouver la porte ou tout ça mais...

Elle eut un petit rire, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu voudrais que je vienne ici ?

- Ouais... j'sais pas, si tu es d'accord, ça me brancherait bien... Je me sens bien avec toi... Je comprendrai que tu refuses, il y a Aaron et c'est pas évident de vivre avec un bébé... mais oui, ça me plairait que tu sois là... ça me rassurerait aussi !

_Et tout ça, ce n'était que la stricte vérité : je me sentais bien avec elle, heureux. A ma place. _Sa main se posait sur mon bras et remontait à ma nuque. Elle rougissait et fixait ses grands yeux chocolat sur moi, souriante. Timide, elle s'approchait et m'embrassait.

- Tu es adorable, Edward...

Je profitais de ce contact intime, son corps contre le mien. _L'envie d'elle m'envahissait. Son corps, son coeur, ses formes, ses yeux... tout ! Je voulais tout d'elle, et tous les jours ! _

- Alors... qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Ses doigts jouaient dans les mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon cou.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai dit ça pour que tu m'héberges...

- Je le sais, Bella ! Je te le propose simplement parce que j'ai envie de vivre avec toi... Réfléchis-y ! Prends ton temps pour peser le pour et le contre, et savoir ce que tu souhaites. Je ne me vexerai pas... Mais ma porte te sera grande ouverte, et nos vies aussi...

Elle me regardait, ses dents machonnant sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement en pleine réflexion... Puis, elle sursautait presque et m'observait avec un tendre sourire.

- Pour l'instant... Laisse-toi aller, Edward... Tu prends toujours soin des autres, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi... Détends-toi par rapport à ce que tu as vécu hier... Je vais m'occuper de toi... Tourne-toi !

Elle se redressait sur ses genoux, me fit mettre à plat ventre et s'installait à califourchon sur mes fesses. Ses paumes douces et chaudes entamèrent un lent massage, agréable et délicat. Chacun de mes muscles passait sous ses doigts doués et je me détendais progressivement...

- Oh putain ! Ca fait du bien... soufflais-je, la tête contre mes bras.

Elle se penchait et embrassait ma joue.

- Profites-en...

Je me laissais aller sous son massage. Puis, elle termina ses gestes en me caressant les épaules, la colonne vertébrale, mes flancs puis mes reins. Je me sentais totalement détendu, et relaxé. _Bordel, dis oui et viens vivre chez moi ! _Elle se relevait et je me retournais, pour l'embrasser. Elle déposait un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres mais je l'attirais encore plus contre moi pour l'embrasser profondément. A cheval sur moi, nos langues bataillèrent longtemps et langoureusement. Ma virilité répondait à ce contact et mes mains agrippèrent ses longs cheveux châtain. Je m'enivrais de son odeur délicate de lavande et inspirais, alors que ses baisers descendaient dans mon cou, ses paumes caressant mon ventre.

Sa langue descendait sur ma peau, ses dents titillant lentement mes tétons. Je me crispais quand ses ongles longèrent l'élastique de mon boxer sans toutefois aller plus loin. Son visage remontait à moi pour cueillir un énième baiser. A califourchon sur ma taille, elle ne pouvait nier mon excitation et de ses cuisses écartées, elle appuyait sa féminité recouverte par son sous-vêtement contre mon désir. Je sentais pleinement son intimité frotter contre la mienne, mouillant au passage les tissus qui nous empêchaient de n'être qu'un. Bella me submergeait de baisers humides et je me sentais happé, sous son contrôle. Ses hanches soulagèrent avec lenteur mon sexe alors qu'elle embrassait ma mâchoire, remontant à mon lobe d'oreille qu'elle titillait de sa langue et de ses dents. Je caressais son dos, remontant sa nuisette sur ses reins.

- Bella...

Je fermais les yeux, percevant le frôlement de ses seins contre mon torse. Sa doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de sa fine culotte en dentelle, et je touchais ses fesses. Elle laissa échapper un soupir alors que je sentais sa taille appuyer plus contre la mienne. Elle se laissa tomber contre moi, nos souffles erratiques, pour un nouveau long baiser. Elle se redressait et se laissait glisser jusqu'à ma taille, son visage proche de mon excitation faisant encore plus grandir mon plaisir. Je durcissais encore, ma verge palpitant. Le bout du nez de Bella vint frôler mon sexe et ses lèvres tracèrent la dureté qui se dessinait sous mon boxer. Elle l'embrassait, provoquant en moi une décharge électrique.

- Bella... mon amour... s'il te plaît !

La torture était insupportable et je soufflais de bonheur quand elle retira mon sous-vêtement. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses, remontant à mon sexe. Je rouvrais les yeux sur elle à temps pour la voir déposer des baisers sur ma base, remontant jusqu'à l'extrémité. Elle joua de sa langue sur toute ma longueur, me faisant frissonner. Puis, après un petit bisou du bout des lèvres sur mon gland, elle le prit dans sa petite main douce pour le faire entrer dans sa bouche chaude. Je laissais ma tête retomber contre l'oreiller, soupirant fortement, englouti par les sensations de sa cavité humide. Sa langue joua avec mon bout et s'enroula autour de ma hampe quand elle commença un mouvement de va-et-viens. Elle m'aspirait et me relâchait, titillant les points les plus sensibles. Je me cambrais, m'enfonçant un peu plus. Elle gémissait autour de moi, induisant des sensations inouïes. Je me contractais sous le plaisir et ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec mes testicules. Elle me relâchait, souriante et rougie par l'intimité de cet acte, me laissant au bord d'un délicieux précipice. Je l'attirais à moi, désireux de l'aimer comme elle venait de le faire.

_L'amour est un partage, et non un égoïsme... et ça ne s'appliquait pas qu'au sexe... _

Je la couchais dans le lit et retirais bien vite sa nuisette pour la voir nue. Ma bouche, impérieuse et impatiente, se baladait sur son corps magnifique pour capturer la pointe de son dôme droit entre mes lèvres. Je titillais et mordillais son mamelon, alors que ma main partait à l'occupation de l'autre. _Sa peau était soyeuse et douce à cet endroit, encore plus qu'ailleurs ! _Je fis durcir ses tétons, la faisant cambrer et murmurer mon prénom. Mon sexe tressaillait à ce gémissement. Je descendais le long de son ventre plat, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Son nombril et ses hanches étaient sensibles et je ne me privais pas de la torturer avec.

- Edward... Plus...

Ses effluves intimes me parvenaient et je retirais sa culotte pour la goûter en tant que femme. Ma langue traça son chemin jusqu'à sa petite fente et goûtait chaque goutte de son liquide féminin. Je rencontrais sa petite boule de chair personnelle et la titillais, comme elle s'était amusée avec moi. Bella gémissait et retenait un cri lorsque je mordillais très délicatement cette partie d'elle. Sa respiration haletante, ses membres étaient pris de mouvements nerveux alors que je m'appliquais à lui faire du bien, mon bassin cherchant une friction de soulagement avec le matelas. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, perdu entre mon plaisir et le fait de lui donner le sien. Je levais les yeux vers elle qui pleurnichait presque, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je caressais sa féminité du bout des doigts avant de pénétrer mon index et mon majeur dans son antre. Ils allaient et venaient lentement dans sa moiteur, les parois autour d'eux se serrant par saccade. Je les retirais avant qu'elle ne jouisse. _Plus c'est long, meilleur c'est ! _

Je remontais à ses lèvres, mes doigts humides d'elle courant sur son corps. Je les posais sur son sein gauche et après l'avoir embrassé, je me penchais pour goûter son plaisir sur ce téton tendu. Bella gémissait, s'accrochant à ma nuque désespérément. Nos hanches se rencontraient de nouveau et elle me fit basculer sur le dos. Nos bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, elle prit mon pénis dans ses mains et caressa un instant ses lèvres intimes, avant de me faire pénétrer enfin sa féminité. Elle s'empalait sur moi lentement, les yeux rivés aux miens. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, et la fièvre qui l'animait. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je l'aidais alors à prendre un rythme tranquille durant lequel nous eûmes le loisir de nous caresser et nous admirer comme deux corps amoureux doivent le faire. Notre parade dura un certain temps, s'immobilisait avant de tomber, et repartait de plus belle. Bientôt, Bella accélérait le rythme, emplissant la pièce de nos gémissements et soupirs. Je caressais sa poitrine puis remontais à son visage. Elle prit dans sa bouche mon index et le suçait, le mordillant, les yeux clos. _Dieu qu'elle est belle... _Je me redressais difficilement et l'attirais à moi, nos langues se mêlant avec avidité. Je l'aidais à monter et descendre sur mon sexe, son souffle tombant sur mon visage. Mes hanches se soulevèrent d'elle-même pour aller à sa rencontre, alors que nous haletions plus fort. La fin était proche. Ses doigts se crispaient dans mes cheveux et je refermais mes dents sur sa lèvre, tirant dessus. Mon sexe tressautait, gonflant encore un peu, envoyant des décharges électriques partout dans mon corps. Guidé par un dernier instinct, je l'allongeais sur le matelas et m'enfonçais puissamment en elle, lâchant un grognement sourd, butant au fond de son ventre. Elle criait et j'étouffais sa manifestation de plaisir en kidnappant sa bouche avec la mienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avec force et je mis un dernier coup de butoir quand ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes omoplates, jouissant longuement et éjaculant ma semence en elle, qui se resserrait autour de moi avec une intensité déconcertante. Nos corps transpirants, nous nous laissions envahir par l'extase, l'un sur l'autre et je me sentais assourdi par les battements vifs de nos coeurs.

Je redressais la tête vers elle, et prenais ses lèvres avec plus de douceur que ce que je venais de lui infliger. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque et elle m'embrassait lentement, tendrement, m'offrant tout ce calme et cet apaisement que je n'avais encore jamais eu. Ses yeux remplis d'étoiles, probablement miroirs des miens, me happaient. Elle me regardait encore et encore, le revers de ses doigts se baladant sur ma joue. _J'étais sûr d'être aimé... et j'étais sûr de l'aimer en retour... _Je caressais son flanc droit lentement, sentant sa chair de poule sous mes doigts. Nos respirations, toujours aussi vives, semblaient pourtant trouver l'oxygène dans le regard de l'autre.

- Viens vivre ici, Bella. Avec nous... avec moi... Je me sens tellement bien quand tu es là...

Elle déglutissait, ses doigts retirant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur mon front.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

J'opinais.

- Tu veux vraiment voir mon maquillage et mes cent mille produits de beauté envahir la salle de bains ? souriait-elle

J'acquiesçais.

- Avec Aaron, j'avais prévu beaucoup de placards !

- Voir traîner mes pots de cire, mes rasoirs et pince à épiler ?

- J'ai aussi des rasoirs...

- Voir ma petite boîte de tampons mensuelle ?

_Euh... _

- Bon... t'es une fille quoi ! Mais ouais... c'est la nature on va dire !

Elle éclatait de rire.

- Je veux bien... Oui... Je veux bien vivre ici...

Je souriais, et rabattais les couvertures jusqu'à ma taille. _On sera bien ici... avec elle ! _Pour ne pas l'écraser, je me retirais d'entre ses jambes mais m'installais contre sa poitrine, mon oreille écoutant les battements de son coeur alors qu'elle m'entourait de ses bras fins et embrassait mon front.

- Endors-toi Edward... Tu as besoin de repos avec tout ce qui s'est passé... Endors-toi mon amour...

J'embrassais son sein et fermais les yeux, heureux, apaisé.

- Je t'aime...

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle et inspirais profondément.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Bella...

Je sentais son sourire contre mon front et ses légères caresses entêtantes sur mes épaules me firent rapidement sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

_Carlisle s'en était sorti, et m'apparaissait bien différent de celui que je m'étais imaginé depuis toutes ces années... Esmé semblait avoir compris, et choisit entre sa famille et son travail. Rosalie était en sécurité, loin de ce porc qui ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, et elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Aaron était à la maison, en bonne santé, vivant et heureux et je pouvais veiller sur lui chaque seconde qui passe. Et Bella était là, simplement avec moi dans ce lit, me promettant des jours meilleurs. _

_Tout ira mieux maintenant... _


	35. Epilogue : Là où tout avait commencé

_**Hey, salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Ok... C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça pour cette fic... ça me fait drôle parce que je les aimais bien et tout ça... Donc un immense immense immense immense merci à vous toutes :**_

_**Anna-maria34000, Princesse-L, Lily-Cullen, lia3011, Letmesign23, **__**Lyraparleor**__** (**__Je ne crois pas qu'Edward accepte d'être aidé par ses parents pour reprendre d'éventuelles études... Je parle de son avenir ici, mais dans l'immédiat, son seul avenir c'est son fils!__**), Imaginaire-de-kiki, Anne, **__**Coeur2crystal **__**(**__Non, je ne pense honnêtement pas qu'Aaron appelera un jour Bella "maman". Mais il pourra compter sur elle, c'est déjà super!__**), CarooThePrincess, amimi31, nanouli, mmccg, vavounette, halay, leila, LolaMiSweetlove, Callie226, **__**Coco**__** (**__Un immense merci à toi de me suivre, pour toute ta gentillesse!__**), fan-par-hasard21, chriwyatt, lapiaf8, Luneblanche83, Chris' of13, Elodie13, Ludivine28, MissButerfly22, Titie, Pupuce0078, DavidaCullen, Dreams-Twilight, bb23, **__**Cebolina**__** (**__Merci à toi =)__**), Auredroyna, Elodie Breuse, minicath, emichlo, cchope, aude77, vinie65, Vivibatta, Zsazsazsu1986, Melacullen, Morgane, Cullen's familly, mamoure21, sarinette60, lili. 8825, melanie38, **__**Em 81 **__**(**__MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP pour toutes tes reviews, d'avoir pris du temps d'en avoir fait des aussi détaillées, ce fut un réel plaisir d'avoir tes ressentis, merci!__**), Cind0uille, Amandine, PrincetonGirl1818, Mariefandetwilight, LunaEAC, Aliiice, chouchoumag, emy299, choubidou. lily, lena -lna933-, Lucie, Ilonka, Cocotte56, coco-des-iles, frimousse30, jackye, katner, mel031, magicvanille, Tiphaine Martin, twilight-I-love-you, Nadalexx, Habswifes, **__**Annouk **__**(**__Merci, mais t'inquiète pas je suis déjà très heureuse =)__**), Tinga Bella, erika shoval, Laura JankowskiD, Roxanne, isasoleil, **__**ValouPili**__** (**__J'essaie d'écrire des choses qui parlent aux lecteurs, pour qu'ils se sentent concernés au plus possible. Quant à tenter de me faire éditer, c'est un vieux rêve que je garde au chaud dans un coin, mais je n'ai pas assez de talent et de prétention pour tenter...__**), Doudounord, hp-drago, zellie marcy, JessieRobSten, **__**NiniWeasleyHathaway**__** (**__Le Hasard, c'était ma première alors je l'aime même si elle est niaise souvent lol, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Et malgré ça, même si j'ai mis du temps pour bien me mettre dedans__**), aelita48, **__**Tacha Vaillant **__**(**__Merci à toi =)__**), adeline73100, Mary79, calimero59, Lovely-rainbow-x, Grazie, Lily-pixie, Tonie, Atchoum16, vampire-human-werewolf, Lily-Rose-Bella, Bibi017, BonaVenture, ma fillette que j'aime, Clairouille59, fanany, pierard85, Lareveuse15. **_

_**Et à tous les autres qui m'ont mis un petit mot sur des chapitres précédents. **_

_**Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander si je comptais lancer une autre fanfiction. Je ne voulais pas en parler de suite, mais Jardin Public sera, **__a priori__**, ma dernière fanfiction. Depuis deux ans, j'ai beaucoup écrit et j'ai adoré cette expérience. Ca a été quelque chose de très gratifiant et j'ai rencontré des gens géniaux via ce site ! Maintenant, je voudrais faire autre chose, essayer peut-être de fabriquer une histoire avec mes personnages à moi, mais pour cela il faut du temps, et écrire une fanfiction même si les personnages existent déjà, ça en prend beaucoup. J'ai une ou deux co-écritures en train d'être bâties, donc je reviendrai avec certaines auteures de ce site. Mais je ne me vois pas relancer quelque chose. Je n'exclus pas des one-shots de temps en temps, mais rien de précis. Evidemment, je TERMINERAI Jardin Public et les One-shots du Hasard. Cela me paraitrait terriblement impoli et irrespectueux de ne pas le faire, et croyez-moi j'ai très envie de les mener à bien jusqu'au bout :) **_

_**S'il vous plaît, ne commentez pas cette décision dans les reviews**__**. Je ne veux lire uniquement QUE vos avis sur ces dernières lignes, que j'ai aimé construire :) Ca a été dur de terminer ce chapitre hier. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Et je vous retrouve sur Les OS du Hasard d'ici la semaine prochaine, ainsi que pour Jardin Public un peu plus tard =)**_

_**Je vous embrasse, et je ne traîne pas plus, parce que je n'aime pas trop les "tchao à+" **_

_**Prenez soin de vous, et soyez heureuses, toujours ! **_

_**Tiffany**_

_**EPILOGUE «Là où tout avait commencé»**_

**Sept mois plus tard, Septembre, Forks - état de Washington.**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Charlie.**_

Je longeais la ligne de béton plate qui suivait la plage Quileute rejoignant le domicile des Black, poussant Billy dans son fauteuil devant moi. Le soleil réchauffait l'endroit, m'offrant un petit hâvre de paix. Il n'y avait que le bruit des vagues, et celui du fauteuil.

- Et Jake, ça va ?

- Ca va oui ! Il fréquente, il fait sa vie, il a sa copine alors on ne le voit plus !

- C'est un bon gamin, ton gosse ! Il mérite d'être heureux !

J'aidais mon ami à franchir la rembarde en bois. Des petits cris attirèrent mon attention, en provenance de la plage. Bella courrait, en tee-shirt blanc et en short, poursuivie par Cullen et son fils dans ses bras.

_Pfffffffffffffffff ! _

Billy s'approchait à mon niveau et les regardait aussi.

- Ta petite mérite aussi d'être heureuse...

Je m'appuyais à la poutre en bois et soupirais, mon coeur se serrant. _Je n'en revenais pas que ce soit ce type qu'elle ait choisi ! _Mais j'avais failli la perdre, et ça c'était pire que tout mauvais choix qu'elle aurait pu faire. Alors on serre les dents, faute de mieux.

- Tu crois franchement qu'elle peut l'être à vivre avec un mec qui a un gamin et qui a fait ce qu'il a fait ?

Billy me tapotait le bras.

- Elle est intelligente ta gamine... Elle n'a jamais choisi des mauvais garçons !

Il gonflait son torse de fierté. _Bella était sortie plus ou moins avec Jacob, passé un temps. _

- Arrête de te vanter, ça n'a pas duré leur affaire avec Jake !

Il haussait les épaules.

- Arrête de te faire du souci va ! Si Bella est heureuse comme ça, c'est bien pour elle !

_Mouais, mouais ! _

- C'est quand même jeune pour s'installer ! Elle va tout juste avoir vingt ans ! Et lui, il ne connait rien à la vie ! Tu crois que c'est une vie pour une ado tout juste adulte d'habiter avec un mome ?

- Il va pas s'en séparer de son gamin, et j'crois pas qu'il veuille se débarasser de ta fille ! Faudra t'y faire, chef ! Ils s'aiment... C'est bien toi qui répétait il y a encore un an que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance... Pourquoi pas lui, alors ?

_Billy et les Quileutes avaient su lui pardonner... _

Ils étaient arrivés il y a une vingtaine de jours, pour rendre visite au docteur Cullen qui avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il se reposait ici, dans leur villa_. _Bella m'avait appelé pour m'informer de leur venue et j'avais trouvé le message sur mon répondeur.

_«Charlie ? C'est Bella. Voilà, en fait je t'appelle parce que Edward et moi allons rendre visite à Carlisle à Forks et... bon en fait je me disais que peut-être on aurait pu se voir... on loge chez les Cullen mais on aura la voiture donc on peut venir te voir... passer une soirée, ou un déjeuner si tu as une heure ou deux devant toi... ok... écoute tu me rappelles sur mon portable... Salut !»_

Cent fois, j'avais écouté ce message. Elle voulait me voir. J'avais eu un comportement dont je n'étais pas très fier, je devais le reconnaître_. _Mais le voir avec ma petite fille avait brisé toutes les promesses de sécurité que je m'étais fait envers Alice et Bella. Je ne craignais rien de Jasper, je savais qu'Alice avait fait un bon choix parce qu'elle est intelligente. Je sais aussi que Bella est très calme et posée... elle n'aurait pas pu choisir le premier crétin venu ! J'avais fini par la rappeler, pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que c'était également en compagnie d'Edward et de son gamin, Aaron. Ca, ou rien. Et bien c'était ça ! Ils étaient venus un mardi, rejouant leur arrivée pour le nouvel an. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas refermé la porte.

_Bella s'était timidement approchée de moi pour me faire la bise. Derrière elle, poliment, Cullen attendait avec son petit dans les bras. Il allait falloir que je m'y fasse._

_- Allez... Entre !_

_- Merci monsieur ! _

_Il était entré, avait déshabillé son fils pour qu'il n'ait pas trop chaud. A table, autour d'un poulet que m'avait gracieusement préparé Sue Clearwater, le silence s'était imposé après de faibles tentatives._

_- Alors... tu as eu tes examens ?_

_- Oui... je passe en deuxième année ! _

_- Je suis heureux pour toi... Ca te plaît ?_

_- Oui... J'aime faire ça, et j'aime Seatle. _

_- Bien... bien bien..._

_- J'ai emménagé chez Edward..._

_J'avais failli m'étouffer dans ma bière. Face à moi, Edward qui tenait son fils dans ses bras, me fixait._

_- J'ai proposé à votre fille de vivre chez moi... Elle a voulu laisser Alice avec Jasper et leur futur bébé... Et je n'étais pas chaud à l'idée qu'elle vive seule en plein centre ville... _

_Un instant, je m'étais demandé si ce n'était pas une vulgaire ruse pour jouer les supers-héros. Cette information m'avait refroidi. Ils vont si vite... _

_Bella s'était levée pour aller aux toilettes. Quant à moi, j'étais parti dans la cuisine pour chercher le plat mais surtout pour tenter de masquer mon malaise. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce mec. Jamais je n'arriverai à le voir autrement, à oublier ce cadavre qu'il eut été. _

_- Monsieur ?  
Il m'avait suivi._

_- Hmm ?_

_Je lui tournais le dos, touillant inutilement les pâtes dans la sauce. _

_- Je sais que jamais vous n'aurez une forte opinion de moi, mais je vous suis reconnaissant de nous laisser accompagner Bella, Aaron et moi. _

_Ils étaient trois maintenant. J'allais devoir m'y faire si je voulais continuer à voir ma fille._

_- T'es son mec, non ?_

_- Oui... C'est exact ! Je suis son mec... _

_Je l'avais senti s'approcher._

_- Bella est plus heureuse de faire sa vie en vous incluant dedans, plutôt que sans vous ! Je ne veux que son bonheur et son sourire. Je me plierai à toutes vos exigeances, je suis prêt à ne pas venir quand vous souhaiterez la voir, je ne veux pas vous imposer notre présence d'une quelconque façon. J'ai conscience de l'effort que vous faites pour elle, et je vous en remercie. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire de discours, ou de faire semblant de m'apprécier... Je sais que nous avons quelques... quelques différents._

_Il eut un léger rictus et je me tournais vers lui. Je fis alors face à un homme légèrement différent d'il y a trois ans : moins maigre, moins fatigué, moins hagard... _

_- Monsieur, vous avez ma parole que je prendrai soin d'elle. Aaron et Bella sont tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je m'occuperai d'elle ! _

_- T'as intérêt ! Je fais ça pour elle, oui ! Pas pour toi ! _

_- Je le sais, chef Swan. Et je ne vous demande pas de le faire pour moi ! Soyez juste son père, le père que vous avez été jusque là, aimant et protecteur. C'est tout ce que je vous demande... Il avait quitté la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle à manger, me laissant comme un con devant sa maturité... _

Je revenais à l'instant présent, les regardant se séparer. Bella partit s'allonger et Edward emmena son fils à l'eau, lui faisant tremper les pieds. _Bella l'aime, et il l'aime. Elle ne me pardonnerait plus mon manque de tolérance, je l'avais bien trop blessé pour ça... _Mais après tout, Edward sait qu'il ne doit rien attendre de moi.

- Ouais... Tu as raison Billy... Pourquoi pas lui ?

_Pour ma fille, uniquement pour elle... _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue d'Edward.**_

Je ramenais Aaron à bout de bras jusqu'à Bella qui était allongée sur la couverture rouge, déployée sur le sable de la plage Quileute. Je l'avais amené barboter dans l'eau et l'avait rincé sommairement. Pour qu'il ne se resalisse pas les pieds, je le portais. Il agitait ses jambes dans le vide.

- Attends deux secondes chéri !

- Papa !

- Bah oui papa, oui mais papa te demande de patienter deux petites minutes !

- Pa... PA !

- Roh mais nom de dieu !

Bella éclatait de rire et s'agenouillait face à nous.

- Attends je vais t'aider... Il a l'air impatient !

Elle attrapait une serviette, essuyait ses jambes pour qu'il soit au sec et lui passait ses petits sabots en plastique. Je mettais mon fils sur la couverture et il se laissait tomber de cul dessus. Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas parce qu'il nous regardait alternativement, la bouche entrouverte. J'attrapais mon sac à dos et extirpais les cubes du petit, et ses petits poissons en plastique.

- Allez, tiens ! Amuse-toi !

Aaron attrapait ses jouets et s'amusait à les taper entre eux. Bella prenait ses lunettes de soleil et se rallongeait. Le temps de septembre sur Forks était assez exceptionnel : un bon soleil qui réchauffait la ville. Il faisait pratiquement presque vingt degrés. _On fera péter le champagne pour un temps pareil ! _Nous avions décidé de sortir un peu de la villa et d'en profiter : rien de mieux que la plage. Et puis surtout, c'était une occasion pour moi de refaire de Forks un endroit qui m'était agréable. Désormais, je ne voyais plus les fantômes de mon ancienne bande. Je voyais mon fils, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ces moments sur cette plage avec lui, et avec ma Bella... La vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, et ce n'était pas plus mal !

- Papa ! Upe !

- Cube ! Tu le dis ? Cu-be !

- Upe !

Et hop ! Il le balançait à l'autre bout de la couverture. Je me penchais, lui ramassais, et lui rendais.

- Tiens !

Il attrapait son cube et se penchait vers la droite.

- Aya ! Upe !

«Aya», c'est Bella ! _Faut pas chercher pourquoi mais c'est Aya ! _Aaron lui tendait son cube. Bella le regardait en souriant.

- Tu me le donnes ? Tu veux bien me le donner ton cube ?

Finalement, il cédait et le lâchait.

- Merci Aaron !

Mais rapidement, il le reprit.

- Aya !

Ma compagne souriait et s'installait sur le flanc droit face à nous. _Elle est belle et naturelle... je suis dingue d'elle, mais complètement ! _Il y a trois semaines, nous avions fini de transférer ses cartons de chez elle, à chez moi. Elle avait voulu profiter au plus de sa soeur avant d'emménager avec nous. Je la comprenais, et bien sûr je ne l'avais pas forcé. Elle était venue quand elle l'avait voulu. La séparation d'avec Alice avait été douloureuse. _Comme couper un cordon... _Elle avait pris son temps, et elle n'avait voulu s'installer qu'une fois qu'elle avait su que c'était le bon moment. C'est fin juillet qu'elle était venue dîner un soir à la maison. Mes parents avaient gardé Aaron, parce que je voulais être avec ma copine et souffler un peu. Depuis que papa était sorti de l'hôpital, ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps avec mon fils et c'était pour moi un véritable plaisir. _Il le gâtait, lui apprenait toute sorte de bêtises... ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec moi ! _Ce soir-là, Bella était arrivée, l'air un peu absente. Et puis, dans le couloir après un long baiser, elle m'avait simplement regardé en me disant : «je suis prête, Edward...». Alors, nous avions commencé petit à petit à amener ses affaires, ses vêtements, son ordinateur et à dégager sa chambre pour que Jasper puisse aménager celle du bébé. J'avais rangé la petite pièce qui me servait de débarras pour y aménager un petit bureau pour qu'elle puisse avoir son espace pour étudier dans le calme. _Sa petite pièce en quelque sorte ! _Elle y avait entreposé son bureau, son PC, son imprimante et une bibliothèque avec sa collection impressionnante de livres. Sans oublier un petit poste pour qu'elle puisse se passer des disques pendant qu'elle travaillait.

_Elle aimait cette pièce je crois, beaucoup. _Je voulais qu'elle ait son espace où se retrouver, parce que je sais que vivre avec un enfant est envahissant. Elle n'est pas la mère d'Aaron et elle n'a pas à chambouler sa vie pour la notre_. _Elle avait personnalisé ce petit coin, avec des affiches de ses groupes de musique préférés, des cadres ou toiles et diverses photos de sa famille punaisées au mur. Beaucoup d'images avec sa soeur, sa mère. Et tout à ma joie : nous trois. J'évitais de trop rentrer dans cette pièce, parce que c'est totalement la sienne.

La cohabitation depuis son arrivée définitive se passait très bien. Elle ne reprenait que la fac en deuxième année en octobre. Voilà pourquoi nous étions venus ici en vacances. Mon père et ma mère étaient venus en villégiature, pour permettre à Carlisle de se remettre loin de l'agitation de la ville. _Un arrêt cardiaque, ce n'est pas rien ! _Bella et moi avions pensé que voir la mer avant de reprendre nos vies était une bonne idée. J'avais aussi voulu revenir là, avec mon fils. _Il avait été conçu ici, sur cette plage... les circonstances ne seraient jamais reluisantes, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ! _Je lui expliquerai simplement les méfaits de la drogue, et les conséquences. _S'il pose des questions plus tard, j'attendrai qu'il soit en âge de comprendre, et peut-être de me pardonner. _Je ne voulais pas penser à ces moments qui seraient sûrement délicats. Après tout, j'aime Aaron de tout mon coeur et de toutes mes forces et rien que pour lui, je ne regrette rien. Je savais que je lui dirai simplement que j'aimais sa mère, et qu'elle était fragile. _J'avais sûrement «aimé» Heidi, à un moment donné. Pas comme j'aime Bella, mais Aaron n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça... _

Je revenais à l'instant présent en sentant l'élastique de mon bermuda taper contre mon ventre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Petit coquin !

Aaron tirait sur les ficelles de mon short et reclaquait l'élastique contre la peau, éclatant de rire. Je l'attrapais et le soulevais. Il criait.

- Tu peux pas faire claquer l'élastique de ta couche à toi ? Dis !

Il riait et je le chatouillais légèrement avant de le reposer. Mais il revenait vers moi à quattre pas et tentait de grimper sur mes cuisses.

- Papa !

Je le prenais dans mes bras et le câlinais, sous le sourire de ma compagne qui nous observait. _«Papa»... jamais je n'oublierai ce premier jour de mai. Je le changeais et venais de lui attacher son pyjama quand, pour la première fois, j'entendis sa petite voix «Pap...a». Ca m'avait immobilisé sous le choc : Aaron avait prononcé son premier mot. J'avais manqué m'en évanouir de plaisir, tout étourdi de cette ivresse d'être enfin réellement papa, pour ce petit bout. C'est comme si tout s'était effacé pour moi, j'aurais pratiquement voulu effacer Edward sur ma carte d'identité pour n'y mettre que papa. _

Aaron redescendait de mes bras pour aller jusqu'à Bella. Il attrapait son poisson vert et le déposait sur son ventre recouvert par un tee-shirt blanc.

- Aya bininiahyy !

Il la regardait, très sérieux et ma compagne se redressait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ahanii !

Bella me regardait, presque inquiète. Elle s'occupait bien d'Aaron maintenant. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas sa maman et je respectais ça et le fait qu'elle ait besoin de sa liberté et de vivre un peu comme une personne de 19 ans_. _J'avais fêté mes vingt ans en même temps que les un an de mon fils mais je comprenais Bella. Malgré tout, elle restait disponible pour nous et elle s'investissait : la préparation d'un gâteau pour son anniversaire, parfois même elle lui préparait des purées maison ou des compotes, autrement meilleures que les bocaux. Elle me le gardait quand ma baby-sitter n'était pas disponible. Elle m'avait même suivie pour rencontrer plusieurs professionnelles de la petite enfance, me donnant son avis sur les dames qui nous recevaient. Nous avions fini par trouver une nourrice adorable, à dix kilomètres de chez nous. Elle vivait dans une banlieue calme de Seattle, à proximité d'une aire de jeux. Elle avait une trentaine d'années, et les enfants qu'elle gardait étaient un peu comme ses propres petits. Pour l'anniversaire d'Aaron, elle avait même préparé un petit gâteau au yaourt... _qui n'avait pas survécu au dîner ! _

- T'as bien la bougeotte aujourd'hui toi ! C'est le grand air marin qui te fait du bien ?

Bella s'était redressée et jouait avec Aaron, qui ne cessait de gesticuler. Mon fils se penchait vers moi, contre mon bras.

- Papa !

- J'ai une idée, on va aller marcher un peu avant de rentrer, tu veux ?

Nous rangions rapidement nos affaires, et je ramenais vite les sacs à la voiture pour ne pas être encombré. _Aaron marche maintenant, alors pour le suivre, faut pas être chargé ! _Bella lui tenait les mains mais le petit s'impatientait. Nous avancions jusqu'au bord de la mer, les vagues touchant presque nos pieds.

- Allez mon gars, défoule-toi !

Je tenais la main gauche d'Aaron et Bella sa droite. Le petit faisait ses foulées, plus assuré que je ne l'aurais cru dans le sable. Il avait commencé à faire des petits pas à 11 mois, maintenant à quinze mois il trotte... et il nous fait trotter aussi ! Il lâchait ma main et pointait la mer du doigt.

- C'est l'eau ça, bébé ! L'eau ! Eau...

- O !

- Ouais, c'est bien ! C'est ça ! Allez, on continue à marcher ?

Je remarquais qu'il traînait Bella plus que Bella ne le tenait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de passer ma main sur la taille de ma compagne.

- Tu peux le laisser faire... Il n'ira pas loin !

Elle le laissait filer et quand il se sentit libre, il se mit à courir difficilement, sa petite couche dans son short bleu marine bougeant au rythme de ses petits pas, ses bras faisant un grand balancier, dans son body manches courtes bleu clair. Il riait et courrait un peu, avant de s'arrêter et se laisser tomber sur les fesses. Je trottinais vers lui pour le relever.

- Boh ! T'as fait poum ? C'est pas grave ! C'est que du sable ! Allez, on repart jeune homme !

J'embrassais sa joue et il repartait en marchant doucement cette fois. _La douche froide ! _Bella me rejoignait et je sentais sa main attraper mes doigts. Je l'attirais à moi tout en observant Aaron et embrassais son front. Elle entourait ma taille de ses bras et se calait contre mon torse. _Je me sens bien avec elle, véritablement bien ! _

- Et beh il y va !

- Ca lui fait du bien ! Il utilise mieux ces plages que moi en tout cas...

Elle opinait et relevait sa tête vers moi.

- Pense à ton fils qui est là, plutôt qu'à tout ce qui s'est passé avant lui...

_Je vais essayer..._

- C'est pas facile... Parfois je voudrais juste oublier tout ça mais je sais qu'il y aura toujours une minute dans ma vie où j'y penserai même quand j'aurai quarante ans !

Bella s'arrêtait face à moi.

- Tu t'en es sorti, et admirablement bien. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire...

Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras et je passais mes paumes sur ses reins pour l'attirer à moi. Ses yeux chocolat me brûlaient. _Je voulais me noyer en elle... _

- Tu fais ta vie, tout le monde fait la sienne et le monde continue de tourner...

Je caressais sa joue de mon pouce. _Elle semblait avoir une telle foi en MON avenir... et j'avais besoin de ça je crois... _Je me penchais pour frôler ses lèvres des miennes.

- Je fais ma vie mais avec la tienne... Si tu savais comme tu comptes pour moi, Bella...

Elle souriait contre ma bouche, fermant ses yeux et déposait ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes pour me donner un tendre baiser.

- Je t'aime Edward...

Je me laissais envouter par son murmure, mes mains remontant dans son dos pour la rapprocher de moi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime plus que tout !

De nouveau, nous échangions un délicat baiser et je posais mon front contre le sien, les yeux clos, profitant de sa présence chaude et encourageante. _Protectrice. Bella était mon garde-fou ! _

- Papaaa !

Ma compagne et moi sourions, nos lèvres collées, en entendant la voix de mon petit bout puis je m'éloignais à regrets pour voir Aaron à nos pieds, qui me tendait les bras. _Il déteste quand j'embrasse Bella, je sais pas pourquoi ! Mais dès qu'il est là et que je m'octroie un bisou avec elle, il se met à raler ! _Je me penchais pour le porter.

- Viens là toi... T'as bien crapahuté aujourd'hui, tu vas faire un gros dodo ce soir !

J'embrassais sa joue et de ma main droite nouée avec ma compagne, nous continuions d'avancer. Aaron tripotait le col de mon tee-shirt.

- Atie !

- Elle est en vacances Tatie, tu le sais... Elle va revenir...

Il appuyait sa tête dans mon cou.

- Muu... atie !

- Elle va rentrer mais avant, elle doit se reposer tu sais...

Ma soeur était partie, après son procès. Deux jours après la découverte des actes de Royce, les parents King nous avaient licencié : elle, Emmett et moi. Elle avait porté plainte, pour coups et blessures, agressions sexuelles répétées et harcèlement sexuel, ainsi que harcèlement moral. Son avocat, l'un des meilleurs des Etats-Unis appelé par mes parents à son renfort, l'avait encouragé à enfoncer le clou au plus possible et ainsi, King s'était retrouvé avec de nombreux chefs d'accusation au cul. Bien sûr tous les témoins avaient appuyé les déclarations de ma soeur. La presse avait fait chou gras de cette affaire, et bientôt ma soeur ne pouvait plus faire un pas dehors sans se retrouver poursuivie par des regards curieux et malsains. Elle s'était installée chez moi et ne sortait plus que pour aller voir son avocat. Mais elle recevait de la visite, tous les jours. Emmett. Pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il ne vienne officiellement «prendre des nouvelles».

Tous deux semblaient devenir proches. Avant, ma soeur ne cessait de le renvoyer bouler, elle ne le supportait pas. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise, les discours étaient différents. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ca m'avait frappé quand, une dizaine de jours après la découverte de ce qui se passait, il avait frappé à mon pavillon.

_- Tiens, Emmett ! On devait se voir aujourd'hui ?_

_- Ah mon pauvre Edward... toujours à te croire le centre du monde ! Non, ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, c'est ta soeur ! _

_Ca m'avait scotché. Ils étaient partis tous les deux se promener. Ca avait duré trente minutes, le lendemain pareil... puis le surlendemain une heure, deux... puis trois... puis des après-midi entières. Rosalie souriait, mais ne disait rien. _

_Après la sortie de Carlisle de l'hôpital, trois semaines après son malaise, Esmé avait tenu à organiser un grand dîner avec tout le monde, pour remercier Emmett. Nous étions tous à table, même Jasper et Alice. Esmé avait voulu faire leur connaissance. Ce soir-là, le chahut dans la maison était impressionnant et tout m'avait semblé balayé : nous étions juste tous ici, sans différence, sans broutilles... Ma soeur et mon meilleur ami avaient aidé à débarasser la table des gâteaux apéro et après avoir été changé mon fils, j'étais passé par la cuisine, mais je m'étais arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Emmett et Rose y étaient et se faisaient face, plus proches que jamais. Leurs mains étaient nouées ensemble, leurs doigts entrecroisés. Ils se regardaient en silence. J'avais presque attendu qu'ils s'embrassent, tant les choses me paraissaient évidentes. Mais il n'en fut rien et je fis un peu de bruits pour faire croire à mon arrivée. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, ils se tenaient un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais rien n'ôtait les étoiles dans les yeux de mon meilleur pot_e_ quand il la regardait_.

_- Désolé... Je venais chercher du coca ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

_- Non ça va, on apporte les entrées ! m'avait assuré Rose._

_Je m'étais retourné avec ma bouteille mais, et je ne crois pas qu'ils savent que je les avais vu, j'aperçus alors Emmett poser sa main sur la taille de ma soeur dans un geste très intime. Elle avait aussi enroulé son bras dans le bas du dos de mon meilleur ami. _J'étais retourné à la salle à manger, tuant cet échange dans mon esprit. Quand tous deux étaient revenus quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient impassibles... mais Emmett changea de place pour se rasseoir près d'elle...

La société des King avait perdu beaucoup d'argent avec cette affaire : baisse dans la bourse, actionnaires qui retirent leurs investissements... La débandade. Ils avaient tenté une action en justice contre Rosalie, pour affabulations et préjudice moral. _Evidemment, tout le monde leur riait au nez ! _King Senior refusait de croire en la culpabilité de son fils et ripostait. Mais les nombreux témoins, ainsi que tous les certificats médicaux avaient débouté la plainte. Rosalie avait gagné son procès, mais malheureusement, l'argent aide. Ou l'influence. Bref... A part une grosse amende, une mesure d'éloignement et trois ans de prison ferme, plus deux avec sursis, il s'en était bien tiré ce salopard_ ! _

Rosalie avait touché pratiquement 100. 000 dollars. Une fois le procès terminé et la condamnation confirmée en appel un mois plus tard, fin avril, elle avait préparé un sac et été acheter un billet d'avion.

_- Voilà... Première destination les Caraïbes ! _

_Elle semblait heureuse. _

_- Au moins, son sale argent aura servi à me payer un tour du monde..._

_L'information m'avait fait tomber comme une lourde brique dans l'estomac... un tour du monde... elle ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. Mais je n'avais rien dit parce que je comprenais qu'elle veuille partir. Je n'avais prononcé que l'essentiel._

_- Prends soin de toi, tu vas nous manquer ! _

_Elle m'avait fortement serré contre elle, et à ma grande surprise des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux._

_- Toi aussi petit frère, tu vas me manquer. Et Aaron aussi... Mais j'ai besoin de partir ! _

_- Tu as mal ?_

_Elle m'avait enlacé à nouveau très fort, en silence cette fois. Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, jamais. Elle se concentrait autour de nous, de notre père, d'Esmé. Mais elle se taisait, et je craignais qu'elle ne parte s'isoler pour souffrir. _

_- Tu pars quand ?_

_Emmett était arrivé à ce moment-là._

_- Oui, bonne question, tu pars quand ?_

_- Demain matin à 9h34... _

_Le lendemain, j'avais fait chauffer la voiture pour l'accompagner. Nous aperçumes Emmett arriver en courant avec un gros sac._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je pars en vacances moi aussi ! Je suis son garde du corps officiel, maintenant que je n'ai plus de boulot fixe ! _

_Rosalie l'avait regardé, comme s'il était tout ce qu'elle avait attendue depuis toujours. _

_Ce jour-là, ce ne fut pas seulement de ma soeur que je me séparais à l'aéroport, mais aussi de mon meilleur pote, mon deuxième moi. Emmett avait acheté un autre billet sur le même vol : une vraie chance que la première classe ne fut pas pleine. Avant de partir, Rosalie m'a pris à part et m'a tendu une enveloppe._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_J'avais ouvert, trouvant un chèque de près de 50.000 dollars ainsi qu'une carte de visite d'une société concurrente à celle des King._

_- Je ne veux pas de l'argent de Royce... cet argent sent mauvais ! Je garde la moitié, pour ce voyage afin de ne pas avoir de soucis sur la route, l'autre moitié est à toi et à Aaron... _

_J'avais cru tomber à la renverse._

_- Qu..._

_- Ne riposte pas, et prends-le ! Considère ça comme un rendu pour tout ce que tu as traversé avec ton fils... Utilise-le ou mets l'intégralité sur le compte de ton petit, mais ne le refuse pas ! _

_C'était un coup de pouce incroyable ! Jamais je n'oublierai ça, ni ne pourrais lui rendre ! _

_- C'est la carte de visite de la grande patronne de l'entreprise de mode qui m'a fait une proposition d'emploi mais j'ai refusé. Elle a aussi été victime de violence de la part de son oncle quand elle était petite, elle m'a contacté pour m'encourager à ne pas renoncer à ma plainte... bref... elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'aider de quelque façon que ce soit, et je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait le faire en te trouvant un emploi stable. Appelle-là, elle m'a dit qu'elle te recevrait... J'ai aussi pensé que ça pourrait intéresser la soeur de Bella, quand elle aura accouché... Elle m'a dit pendant le dîner chez papa et maman qu'elle aimerait bosser et avoir sa propre boutique de fringues. Mrs Hampton est toute disposée à s'entretenir avec elle à ce sujet... _

_L'annonce dans l'aéroport l'avait forcé à se taire pour partir. Une dernière fois, elle m'avait étreint et embrassé Aaron._

_- Je vous aime de toutes mes forces ! _

_- Reviens-nous en pleine forme ! _

_Son sourire s'était élargi, et Emmett l'avait appelé._

_- Rosalie, faut qu'on embarque ! _

_Elle nous avait enlacé une dernière fois et avait disparu avec Emmett à la porte d'embarquement. J'avais attendu avec mon fils que l'avion soit définitivement parti pour rentrer chez moi. _

Rosalie avait tout fait pour nous, et je lui devais tout. J'avais mal de ne pas avoir su l'aider à guérir de toutes ses peines, mais je savais qu'Emmett avait certainement pris mon relai.

Je sentis un petit baiser sur ma joue, me ramenant à l'instant présent sur cette plage Quileute.

- A quoi tu penses ? me demandait Bella.

- A Rosalie et Emmett...

Ma compagne souriait en se blottissant contre moi.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ?

- Ca y ressemble beaucoup oui...

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ils sont même peut-être déjà en couple...

_J'y avais pensé, aussi... _

- Advienne que pourra !

Bella souriait et se calait de nouveau contre moi. Elle était reconnaissante à Rose d'avoir fait cette proposition à Alice. Avec leur futur bébé, elle pourrait être sa propre patronne et gérer son temps comme elle l'entendrait ! Aaron s'agitait dans mes bras.

- Oui, on va rentrer, tu vas rester avec papi et mamie ce soir, parce que papa et Bella vont manger chez le papa de Bella...

Charlie avait fait des efforts. Beaucoup. Il ne me tenait pas de longs discours, mais j'étais toujours inclus dans les invitations à dîner. Ce soir, je préférais ne pas amener Aaron, il avait bien chahuté aujourd'hui et aurait besoin de beaucoup dormir. Il serait mieux chez mes parents, qui prendront soin de lui. Mon fils tendit ses bras à Bella qui le prenait, de bonne grâce.

- J'ai droit à tes faveurs moi aussi ?

Il attrapait une mèche de cheveux de ma copine et se la mettait sur la tête en nous regardant, malicieux. Nous éclations de rire.

- Ils te plaisent mes cheveux décidément !

J'entourais la taille de Bella de mon bras droit et nous continuions d'avancer, les pieds dans l'eau, savourant ce coucher de soleil qui tombait sur Forks et sur les plages Quileutes.

_Finalement, j'aime bien être ici... Mais je préfère l'être avec ma famille. _

**..::..**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Bella.**_

Charlie avait voulu commander des pizzas mais j'avais préféré faire la cuisine. _C'était étrange de cuisiner pour les deux hommes de sa vie. D'un côté mon père, et de l'autre mon petit-ami. _Tout semblait s'arranger, en bien.

Quand je voyais les parents de mon compagnon lui sourire et lui murmurer leur amour, mon coeur se serrait. Edward avait enfin bâti une famille, à retardement certes, mais il avait ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Depuis son accident, Carlisle semblait posé et plus enclin aux choses simples. Avait-il eu peur ou avait-il compris que la vie passe vite ? Toujours est-il qu'il profitait simplement. Il avait pris un congé sans solde de l'hôpital, pour pouvoir se rétablir correctement. Il profitait de son petit-fils, l'aidait à marcher et à parler. Esmé, elle, veillait au grain. Après l'angoisse et les horreurs traversées, elle devenait simplement une maman et une grand-mère. Elle était adorable avec moi, et tellement prévenante. Elle s'inquiétait toujours de savoir si j'allais bien, si j'étais heureuse chez Edward.

_Oui, et oui. _

Je me sentais bien, et grandie. Edward me faisait mûrir, et comprendre que dans la vie, même si on ne fait toujours ce qu'on veut, on a toujours l'essentiel pour s'adapter, et aimer ce que l'on a. On trouve ce dont on a besoin. J'avais besoin de lui, pour être moi-même. _Je vivais enfin ce que vivait Alice avec Jasper. _Emménager au pavillon n'avait pas été simple, c'était surtout de quitter Alice qui avait été dur. Mais Jasper et elle devaient avoir leur vie de famille maintenant. Le bébé n'allait pas tarder à être là, et ma soeur restait allongée après une petite alerte. Jasper veillait sur elle, et je savais qu'il le ferait toujours. _Il y a des personnes comme ça que l'on ne sépare pas : ma soeur et lui en font partie. _

J'avais pris mes marques avec Edward, et son fils aussi. Le petit n'était pas si exigeant que ça, il demandait juste un compagnon de jeu la plupart du temps. Quand il m'avait appelé Aya pour la première fois, ça m'avait bizarre. _J'étais quelqu'un pour cet enfant... _J'ignorais ce qu'avait ressenti Edward en entendant le mot «papa» mais j'étais heureuse pour ma part de devenir «Aya». Je faisais des efforts, et j'appréciais de plus en plus d'être avec ce petit garçon. Il était la part la plus importante de la vie d'Edward, et je devais m'en accomoder. Jusque là, j'y arrivais plutôt bien... même si je me faisais souvent faire pipi dessus par Aaron quand je lui changeais les couches ! _Poisse, quand tu nous tiens ! _J'aime vivre avec Edward, il est doux et tendre, et je me sens en sécurité près de lui comme je me sentais en sécurité chez ma soeur. Je ne craignais rien, et notre rupture semblait nous avoir fait comprendre nos erreurs passées. _On progresse. Et on s'aime. _Je ne me préoccupais plus de demain, seulement du jour présent. Et ce jour présent est extraordinaire.

Alors que je ramenais ma salade de tomates et les steaks sur la table, le téléphone fixe sonnait. Je posais la poele et le saladier, et Edward m'attirait sur ses genoux alors que Charlie partit décrocher. Mon compagnon déposait un petit baiser dans mon cou.

- C'est une super journée...

- Je trouve aussi...

Il caressait mon nez avec le sien et souriait. _Lui aussi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on lui donne de la tendresse. Ca tombe bien, j'y étais toute disposée ! _Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et rapidement, je sentis sa langue s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Il me caressait doucement les jambes et le dos et je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, faisant grimper notre proximité. La voix de Charlie qui parlait du couloir au téléphone me fit sursauter. Mais Edward continuait d'embrasser ma machoire.

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop épuisée quand on va rentrer chez mes parents...

- A quoi tu penses ?

Mais je savais très bien à quoi il pensait, et je n'avais que trop envie de me retrouver dans ses bras, serrée et aimée.

Mon père réapparut dans le couloir, essouflé et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella ! BELLA !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

Il tripota le téléphone et enclencha les hauts-parleurs.

- Vas-y Jasper ! Dis-leur ils t'écoutent !

_Jasper... OH MON DIEU ! LE BEBE ! _

" Salut la compagnie ! Vous êtes assis ? "

- Annonce-leur !

" JE SUIS PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

_OH MON DIEU ! LE BEBE EST NE ! _

" Alice a accouché il y a trois heures ! Elle a eu des contractions vers 15h mais le temps que je l'amène à l'hôpital, le bébé était déjà engagé ! Elle a accouché dans la voiture ! "

- Dis-nous comment elle va ?

" Super bien ! Elle se repose un peu là mais elle va bien et tout s'est très bien passé !"

J'attrapais le téléphone. _On s'en fiche des blablas ! _

- Alors ! Mais dis-nous ! Fille ou garçon ?

" C'est 3kg110 pour 49 cms et c'est une fille ! Elle s'appelle Brionnie ! "

Les larmes me submergèrent et je crus entendre celles de mon beau-frère.

_La vie nous fait parfois des sales coups, et puis un jour, sans qu'on s'y attende vraiment, elle se rattrape... _

**. FIN .**


End file.
